


【红色组】蚀刻的红

by WcLindl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 国家拟人
Genre: M/M, 沙苏露同体, 相识相爱相离又重逢的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 118
Words: 463,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WcLindl/pseuds/WcLindl
Summary: 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 21





	1. 第七章

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 目前先发布1950年之后的内容，在此之前的我会慢慢补上，此次应该是第七章。苏(露)中为主，其余一带而过不作数。

2月14日是西方情人节，上司们决定在当晚六点钟公开签署新条约，克里姆林宫焦灼的气氛终于散去，变得喜气洋洋。但是，这种喜气没能感染两个国家意识体，王耀待在伊万的办公室，两个人裹着毛毯，面对着火炉，面无表情的烤火，他们身边堆满了纸巾，喷嚏声此起彼伏。

“都是你的错！”，伊万对着王耀撒气，王耀不甘示弱，“是你先泼我的，要错也是你的错！”，加上他嘴皮子比伊万厉害，之前的论战伊万都败下阵来……“你要不泼我水，我们能互相泼起来？要不互相泼水，我们能感冒？要不感冒，我们能坐在这像两个笨蛋？都怪你！”，王耀振振有词，“一会还要去签字现场，你看怎么办吧！”，伊万哼一声，把毯子扔开，站起来刚想说话，一个喷嚏打了出来，他跑过去找感冒药，王耀看他做无用功，更气不打一处来，“吃药有什么用？都挨了两针，你要怎么赔我？”，“还不都是你，无精打采的，我想让你好好陪我嘛。”，伊万把药找出来放好，又过去倒水。

王耀哼了一声，伊万气呼呼的端着两杯水走过来，“给。”，他把杯子塞给王耀，又递过来感冒药，“烫死了。”，王耀嫌弃的把杯子放在一边，“你怎么那么多事？”，伊万拿过王耀的杯子，吹了一会，自己试了试温度，“可以喝了。”，王耀粗暴的接过杯子，伊万又递过来药片，王耀就着水咕咚了下去。伊万刚拿起自己的杯子，王耀就别扭的抢过去吹了吹，像模像样的试了试温度，觉得差不多了递给了伊万，又打开药的锡纸，倒出来药片递过去，伊万看着他，“你学我！”，“爱吃不吃！”，王耀重新裹上毯子，又打了个喷嚏，妈的，真冷。

签字仪式即将开始，两边的上司正装出席，带着官方的笑容，伊万和王耀跟在他们身后还在不停打喷嚏，上司停下来，看着他们无奈的摇摇头，“你们两个都不是小孩子，怎么会闹出这种幼稚的事？”，毛先生首先数落王耀，斯大林接过话，“如此正式的场合这样太不合适了，没有下次。”，伊万和王耀委屈巴巴的低着头，“阿嚏！”，他们同时打了个喷嚏，顿时尴尬的只想钻进地里。上司们摇摇头，“看来还得打针。”，伊万和王耀互相瞪了对方一眼，又互相别过脸，“哼！”，最后在这历史性的一幕中留下两张无精打采的定格脸，成了后来他们最不想看到的照片。

新的条约代表中苏关系更进一步，进入了新的阶段，但是同样笼罩了阴影，这主要是朝鲜问题。朝鲜问题关乎着苏联的远东还有不冻港问题，所以斯大林在此上有着更加深远的考虑，朝鲜希望统一的愿望越来越迫切，而在此之前中国想要先一步统一，原本苏联是支持这个想法的，可是条约的两次让步让斯大林非常不满，他需要中国作为自己的盟友，来在冷战中取得主动权，又不想总是让步，这样的话让苏联显得很丢人，所以他想要中国能够认清自己的地位，而金日成的愿望刚好成了一个契机。

1月12日艾奇逊的宣言也让斯大林看到了突破口，金日成迫切希望使用武力统一，艾奇逊的宣言让斯大林认为，无论输赢，他都能保证自己的出海口和不冻港，刚好用来代替在中国失去的利益，就算真的惹怒了美国，首当其冲的也是中国而不是苏联，中国的实力不足以抵挡美国，一定会要求苏军暂缓撤离，这样的话，不管胜负，苏联都不亏。

6月21日是传统的“白昼节”，伊万早就邀请王耀过来一起参加，但是最近三八线冲突越来越严重，王耀没有什么心情过来，伊万在电话里满满的遗憾，“小耀，这只是一般冲突，你何必那么紧张？”，王耀不满伊万的满不在乎，毕竟三八线是他和阿尔弗雷德搞出来的，现在一副事不关己高高挂起的样子真是不负责任。

“你一点也不紧张吗？要是真的出什么事，阿尔弗雷德能善罢甘休？”，“不会出什么事的，现在谁也不想发动大规模战争，阿尔弗雷德比我清楚。”，伊万说，“你没来，我只能一个人坐在河边看书。”，“你真是悠闲，我现在一大堆事情，忙都忙死了。”，王耀说着看了一眼堆积如山的文件，无奈的叹口气，“别叹气，我给你唱歌吧。”伊万说，王耀听他这么说，来了精神，抗战时期他听过苏军士兵唱歌，但是他还从来没听过伊万唱歌，他那个软软糯糯的声音，不知道会唱成什么样子。王耀往椅子上一靠，“那你唱吧。”。

伊万像模像样的清清嗓子，唱了一首《喀秋莎》，这是苏联二战时期流传最广的曲子，是少女写给爱人的歌，有着明媚的旋律，深沉的哀伤，以及坚定地期盼，伊万柔软的声音唱出来带着一股莫名的温柔，他就像是那个盼望着爱人平安归来的少女，站在河畔，期待着熟悉的人向她张开双臂，苹果花开了，爱人该回来了。

王耀安静的听着，伊万真是天生一副好嗓子，即使是清唱也让人沉醉不已，“勇敢战斗保卫祖国，喀秋莎爱情永远属于他……”，伊万唱完了，轻声问，“好听吗？”，王耀终于回过神，“好听。”，“我的爱情永远属于你。”，伊万说，“我没有在战斗。”，王耀笑着说，“不管你在做什么，我的爱情都只属于你一个人。”，“油嘴滑舌的，平时怎么看不出来。”，“情话怎么能让别人知道？”，伊万说着看了看窗外，白夜让整个城市都变得非常神圣，“小耀，白夜真美，明年一起来吧。”，“好。”，王耀答应着，“明年你还要给我唱歌。”，“那我多学点歌去。”，伊万说，他们互相不想挂掉电话，即使相隔千万里也能真切感受到对方炽热的心。

6月25日爆发的战争让他们谁也无法履行那个诺言了，朝鲜军队越过三八线，对南岸发动了突然进攻。他们对外宣称是南朝鲜首先进攻了他们，是在美帝国主义蓄意下悍然发动的非正义战争，他们是正义的抗美卫国。一时间，整个朝鲜半岛炸开了锅，南朝鲜很快连汉城都丢了，阿尔弗雷德和王耀都大吃一惊，他们没想到金日成真的敢这么做。

很快，美国就做出了回应，首先派出驻日远东军协助南朝鲜，然后派出了第七舰队进入台湾海峡，牢牢牵制住解放军。接着，美国发起了组建联合国军的提案，令人意外的是，苏联缺席了此次提案审议，联合国顺利通过了提案，朝鲜战争全面爆发。

尽管此时北朝鲜一路高歌猛进，把战线推到了釜山，还差一点，整个朝鲜半岛就可以获得解放，然而谁也不能说没有变数。王耀感受到了危险，伊万在电话里安抚他，“小耀，别担心。”，王耀无奈地说，“毛先生说美国可能会选择仁川登陆，我已经跟任敏姬说了，但我担心她听不进去。”，“你会帮她吗？”，“大家还在争论，我和毛先生想法一致，不出兵的话，只会引火烧身。”，王耀说，伊万沉默了一会，“小耀，听我说，这次我不能直接出兵。”，他小心翼翼的说，生怕惹到了王耀，“所以这也是你缺席联合国的理由？”。

“我……”

“不管你怎么做，我不会让战火烧上我的国土。”，一个多世纪了，我的家人绝不能再卷入战争泥潭，最好用一次战争，解决所有的战争！

伊万觉得喉头又紧又涩，只好说，“我会提供武器物资援助。”

“谢谢。”

9月15日，阿尔弗雷德果真选择仁川登陆，任敏姬准备不足加上实力完全不对等，她一路溃败，和之前的气质汹汹完全两个样。混乱之中，任敏姬紧急致电伊万，请求他赶快出兵，伊万却出乎意料的让她和王耀沟通。

“王耀？”，任敏姬不明白伊万的意思，“他会帮我吗？他为什么要帮我？”，“我会跟他说的。”，伊万说，任敏姬沉默了一下，“为什么不是您帮我呢？”，伊万被她问的哑口无言，他想了想，只是回答道，“我会提供支援。”，“您让我无法理解……”，任敏姬说，“千年来他都是您的庇护者，我想，您更习惯他的庇护。”，伊万知道自己这句话毫无道理，甚至很不要脸，任敏姬听了这句话心里也不是滋味，“现在我和王耀是平等的，不再是藩属关系，您这样说太没道理了。”，伊万自知理亏，他不再继续这个话题，“我会联系小耀，你们不要恋战，退守不代表失败。”，然后他直接挂掉了电话，他不想再听到任敏姬的声音，那个声音如同一块烙铁，拷问着他的心。

10月1日是王耀的生日，建国一年了，他觉得恍如隔世，去年站在城楼上的激动感还清晰着，身边那个人却变得忽明忽暗。

“我会出兵。”，王耀告诉伊万，“小耀，我会提供全面支援，包括空中。”，伊万赶紧接上，“嗯，那样最好。”，王耀说，“那……”，伊万犹豫了一下，“生日快乐。”，王耀听到这句话长叹口气，“我一点也不快乐，万尼亚。”，“我知道，你生我的气。”，“我没有生任何人的气。”，王耀说。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

王耀握紧话筒，“你有不出兵的理由，我也有出兵的理由，这一点也不矛盾。我们都是国家，为什么会期待纯粹的爱情呢？”，伊万听出不对劲，“小耀，你什么意思？”，“没什么意思，万尼亚，我先挂了。”，“小耀。”，伊万欲言又止，“抱歉，我再也不会去证明我是个好人了。”，因为没有必要，我不是人类，我是国家，我注定无法纯粹遵循自己的本心。王耀没有回应什么，只是说，“再见。”，“好，再见。”。

面对美国，大家都有着不同程度的担忧，毛先生坚决出兵，“咱们不和美国佬宣战，是人民志愿支援，所以叫志愿军，换个番号。”，大家都觉得可以，彭先生更不屑一顾，“什么志愿军，老子就不是志愿的！”，大家哈哈大笑，最后还是确定了“志愿军”的番号以及“抗美援朝，保家卫国”的口号。

10月11日，周先生在黑海面见了斯大林。王耀没有跟着一起过来，伊万很失望，斯大林首先解释了苏联不出兵的原因，他仍旧希望中国出兵，周先生及时跟上提出需要支援的要求，尤其是空军支援，斯大林在短暂的思考之后表示空军需要时间准备。“这样的话，我们会通知朝鲜同志先退守鸭绿江，保存有生力量。我会把情况转达给主席同志，也请苏方尽快准备吧。”，周先生说，斯大林点头，他们很快结束了会谈。

周先生第一时间去给北京发电报，但是他在回去的路上被伊万拦住了，“您可以回答我几个问题吗？”，伊万问，他的汉语说得还不太好，但是放慢语速的话，周先生还是可以听懂的。“请吧。”，周先生对这个苏联的国家意识体很有好感，大概是因为伊万长得软，激发了他的父性，让他无端产生怜爱之情。

伊万犹豫了半天，终于鼓足勇气问道，“王耀同志还好吗？”，周先生看他这么小心翼翼就觉得想笑，王耀可是对伊万意见很大呢。他笑着问，“您为什么直接不打个电话问问他呢？”，“不，我不能。”，伊万低下头，“小耀不想理我。”，“也许并不是这样。”，周先生说，伊万惊讶地抬起头，“真的吗？”，“您可以试试。”，周先生拍拍他。伊万等他走了还愣在原地，要试试吗……他内心打着鼓。

最终，伊万没能鼓足勇气打电话，但是他在周先生回国前给了他一个东西，拜托他务必交给王耀，周先生看着伊万，“您不必担心，我相信耀儿不会一直不理您。”，周先生很喜欢叫王耀“耀儿”，这样显得亲近又可爱，他的祖国虽然已经是个千年古国，可是有时候真像个孩子，比如说这次对待伊万。“谢谢您。”，伊万说，“我们会尽快安排好援助。”，周先生点点头，“您也要照顾好自己。”。


	2. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 目前先发布1950年之后的内容，在此之前的我会慢慢补上。苏(露)中为主，其余一带而过不作数。

10月15日平壤告急，任敏姬在电话里哭得厉害，“耀哥哥，帮帮我……”，任敏姬叫着那个古老的称呼，王耀一时有点失神，这声“耀哥哥”，穿越了千年的时光，那个坐在他腿上，穿着民族服装，扎着小辫子的小姑娘长大了，近在咫尺却远在天涯，她在战火纷飞里哭泣，他却不能再和以前一样抱抱她，把宽大的袖口覆盖在她身上，看她安然睡去了。

“不要哭，敏姬，上司决定了，马上就会出兵了。”，王耀说，“不，我等不到，耀哥哥，我等不到了……”，任敏姬拼命摇头，哭声中夹杂着远方的炮火声，王耀安慰她，“我要等伊万的空中支援来了才能顺利渡江，你再坚持一下好不好？”，“不好……耀哥哥，你为什么要等他？他什么也没做！”，任敏姬的声音变得哀怨，“他骗了我，现在阿尔弗雷德来了，他却不管我了。”，王耀想替伊万说话，但是他知道这不可能，阿尔弗雷德马上就要攻陷平壤，他不能不管，没了北朝鲜，下一个难道不是自己吗？

王耀深吸一口气，伊万的模样在他眼前闪过，他想对他破口大骂，甚至想给他一拳，但是更多的是憋闷，说不出来的难受，也许伊万也没想到会变成这样，他出兵或许真的会火上浇油，可是……这都不是他一次一次欺骗他的理由。我可以恨本田菊，即使他是我几千年的弟弟，我却无法对你狠下心，因为我真的爱你……

“敏姬，放心吧，不管伊万的空军来不来，我都来。”，王耀说，任敏姬终于停止了哭泣，“我等你。”，她说，“耀哥哥，我只有你了。”，“乖，别哭了，坚持下去，你没有失败，你也不会失败。”，王耀说，任敏姬答应着，突然一声震耳欲聋的炮声炸响，仿佛近在咫尺，“敏姬？敏姬！”，王耀焦急的喊着任敏姬，可是回应他的只有嘈杂的忙音，吱吱啦啦，切割着他心头的软肉。

阿尔弗雷德放下望远镜，露出一个自信的笑容，马上就能打下平壤了，这样的话，任敏姬只能乖乖投降，然后和任勇洙组成完整的朝鲜半岛，那个北极熊可能做梦都没想到事情会变成这样吧，他就这样理解艾奇逊宣言的吗？太天真了，他怎么可能只是旁观？伊万，这是你和我的战争，不管你出不出手，你都要看看，我有多强大。

10月19日晚，第一批志愿军趁着夜色悄悄渡过鸭绿江，进入了朝鲜境内。王耀也跟来了，但他没见到任敏姬。“敏姬呢？”，王耀问，金日成带着他来到了医疗帐篷，王耀闻到一股浓烈的消毒水味道，“您进去吧，敏姬就在里面。”，金日成说完就离开了。

王耀掀开帘子走了进去，只看到瓶瓶罐罐和错落放置的床位，王耀在最里面找到了任敏姬，她头上包着纱布，渗出的鲜血凝固成一团红色，她昏睡着，嘴唇苍白，王耀轻手轻脚的走过去，手撑着床边坐下来，他看着任敏姬，小姑娘长大了，变得更加清丽，和他有几分相似的五官代表着他们有着相同的血缘，几千年来，他们都在一个文明体系下共生着，从未分开，却在近代变得咫尺天涯。

“耀哥哥……救救我……”，任敏姬皱起眉头，似乎做了什么梦，“我好冷……”，王耀轻轻执起她的手，把另一只手覆盖在她手背上，给她传递着细微的温暖，任敏姬感受到了这温暖，渐渐平静下来，她慢慢睁开眼睛，才看到是王耀。

“耀哥哥……”，她流出眼泪，“见到你真好。”，她死死的看着王耀，怕他突然消失了。王耀的手指轻轻放在她额头的纱布上，半天也没说话，任敏姬露出一个苍白的笑容，“我没事，只是被震伤了，医生说没事，休息几天就好了。”，她尽力表现她很好，王耀当然知道她是在骗自己，他还是点点头，“好好休息。”，任敏姬看着王耀，“耀哥哥，你真的来了吗？”，王耀笑了，“当然是我，活生生的，我来了你就不要怕了。”，任敏姬却激动起来，“不！那是联合国军，太强了，我们会死……”，王耀安慰她，“不会，有我在，谁都不会死。”，他帮她擦掉眼泪，“睡吧，我先出去了。”，任敏姬拉住他的手，“等我睡着再走，好吗？”，王耀看着她，重新坐回来，“好。”。

第一次作战在六天后打响，阿尔弗雷德没想到王耀真的来了，志愿军只用了一个多小时就拿下了温井，联军措手不及，只好全部退到清川江以南。“该死的，为什么之前没有得到消息？”，阿尔弗雷德在指挥部暴跳如雷，任勇洙站在一边，低着头，王耀来的神不知鬼不觉，而且更改了番号，让他们连发难的机会都没有。

“他还真是对伊万一往情深，豁出命也要帮北极熊收拾烂摊子。”，阿尔弗雷德愤愤不平，王耀现在眼中只有伊万，真是彻头彻尾的傻瓜！“我们要怎么办？”，任勇洙问，“守好这里，他还能把我们赶回三八线？”，阿尔弗雷德看着地图，现在苏联空军还没有来，仅仅靠步兵是不可能打破美国的海陆空三线封锁的，步兵只能是步兵，干不过天上也敌不过海里。“全军戒备，随时准备应对下一次进攻。”，“是！”。

很快到了11月份，伊万没有等到王耀一点消息，周先生把那个东西交给他了吗？他要是看到了，为什么一点回应都没有？这时候苏联空军准备就绪，伊万强烈要求要跟着前往朝鲜，斯大林因为这个还跟伊万动了气。“您绝对不能去！”，斯大林拍着桌子，伊万反应更加强烈，“您没有理由管我！”。

“您想成为飞行员吗？”，斯大林想起了自己的儿子，同样是一名优秀的飞行员，却非常叛逆，经常喝的醉醺醺的。“我要去找小耀，我什么也不想成为。”，伊万大声说，斯大林越来越觉得伊万就像是瓦西里（斯大林次子），“您太任性了！您要考虑考虑大局。”，伊万看着他，“就因为我考虑了大局，我失去了小耀对我的信任，我现在除了大局什么都没有。”，“您是国家，不能用人类的情感束缚自己。”，“可我拥有人类的情感，您怎么能要求我克制？”，伊万反驳，“这让我很痛苦。”，斯大林看着他，终于妥协了。他看到伊万胸前的挂坠，“这是中国先生送给您的吗？”，伊万郑重的点头，“是的！”，“行，您去吧，但是绝对要保证，任何时候以保护自己为先，任何人，任何事，任何东西，都没有您的安危重要。”，斯大林长叹一口气，他真要不让伊万去也不是做不到，但是他不忍心，他想起了他的孩子们还有他的妻子，爱是最让人无可奈何的。

伊万登上飞机，他迫不及待的进入座舱，看上去就像一个普通的苏联飞行员，“您一定要记住我说的话。”，斯大林仍旧不放心，“我记住了。”，伊万神采奕奕地说，他降下座舱盖，拉动操作杆，米格-15带着尖锐的嘶鸣向着远方的蓝天呼啸而去。

王耀接到了苏军支援的消息，他们会降落在安东，彭先生让他一定要过去接应，王耀很不解，“为什么？”，彭先生只是说，“您去就行了。”，王耀只好回去了安东。他到的时候，苏联空军也刚刚到，飞机轰鸣声响彻天空，王耀仰着头，艳羡的看着，什么时候他也可以有这样气势雄伟的空中军队就好了。

一架米格对着王耀直冲下来，轰鸣声带着掩饰不住的欢欣，巨大的气流吹起来，王耀下意识的闭上眼睛，这架飞机怎么了？疯了吗？“轰——”，这架米格掀起气流，扫过王耀身边重新飞了起来，然后顺着跑道缓缓降落，停在了王耀身边，座舱盖升起，一个熟悉的声音响起，“小耀！我来啦！”，王耀震惊的睁开眼睛，看到坐在飞机座舱里穿着中国人民志愿军军服，带着空军飞行帽的伊万，他正开心的向自己打招呼，挂着天真又甜美的笑。王耀惊讶极了，“你怎么会来？！”。

伊万跳下座舱，稳稳地站到王耀面前，然后一把拥抱住了他，“我好想你！”，王耀还没从震惊中缓过来，伊万怎么会过来？斯大林这么放心自家祖国跑来战场吗？“你来这干什么？这里很危险。”，王耀不高兴的推开伊万，伊万有点委屈的看着他，“我知道，可我想见你，而且，当年我和路德维希打了整整四年，我也不会怕这样的危险。”，王耀知道他经历过二战的残酷洗礼不会在意这些，这不过另一个苏德战场罢了。

“我给你的东西你喜欢吗？”，伊万迫不及待地问，王耀狐疑的看着他，“什么东西？”，伊万的表情一下变得很难过，“你是不是不喜欢？”，王耀看他这个样子更加疑惑了，“我没见过什么东西啊。”，“我托周先生给你带了一个礼物，他没有给你吗？”，伊万急切的问，“周先生？”，王耀想了想，“我来朝鲜的时候，他还没回国。”，“啊——”，伊万看上去更加失望了，然后他又突然恢复了精神，“怪不得你没有一点回应。”。

王耀歪着头看着他，“到底是什么东西？”，伊万解开自己的军装，把最里面的吊坠拿出来，“和这个一模一样的，是我亲手做的，想要送给你。”，王耀看着那个石头，中间的星星依旧灿烂夺目，“你有心了。”，伊万笑着摇摇头，“没有，我早就想送给你的。”，他低下头，双手放在王耀的肩膀上，“小耀，我知道你不会再相信我了，可是，我真的要告诉你，我对你是真的，是纯粹的。只是我们是国家，如果我们是人类就好了。”，他又摘下挂坠，挂在王耀脖子上，“这颗红星永远追随着你，生死不分离。”，“万尼亚……”，王耀看着他，“我没有怪过你。”，伊万摇摇头，“你怪我吧，是我不好。”，他亲亲王耀的脸颊，“这个战场，我和你一起，生死不分离。”。

苏军的活动范围被牢牢固定在鸭绿江南岸平原一带，伊万没办法自行深入战场，落单的米格只会成为移动活靶子，所以，在深思熟虑（其实并没有）后，伊万偷偷跟着王耀离开了机场范围，深入前方的腹地。

起先王耀坚决不同意，伊万虽然是意识体，但是受伤也会影响他的身体，他要是带着伊万去了前线，出点什么事，中苏不得立马打起来，但是伊万拍着胸脯保证自己一定会注意安全，绝对不添麻烦，王耀还是严词拒绝了他。结果在他快要回到平壤的时候，一个熟悉的影子被他发现了。王耀简直要骂娘，他把伊万从物资车里揪出来，看着他故意抹黑了的脸，和用布简单包起来的金发，又好气又好笑，要不是他心血来潮去看了一眼物资的情况，还发现不了这家伙。

“你到底要干什么？想挑拨中苏关系吗？”，王耀板着脸，伊万一边用王耀递过来的湿布擦脸，一边眨着眼睛，“我想和你一起嘛。”，“你他娘的……”，王耀在战场上跟着几个草根出身的将领学会了一套粗鲁但是意思表达极为精准的荤话，他看着伊万一脸无辜的样子，真想把这只熊揍一顿。

“我没有妈妈。”，伊万认真地说，“我只有你。”，王耀彻底被他打败了，“你赶紧给我回去。”，“我不回去。”，“你想挑拨中苏关系？”，“那更没有了！”，伊万直摇头，“你知不知道前面是战场？不是你家涅瓦河！”，王耀考虑要不把人打晕送回去得了，“我不怕。”，伊万靠过来，“我好不容易说通了上司过来的，而且现在平壤就在前面，我回去不大现实吧？”，王耀无语的看着他，伊万委屈巴巴的又补了一句，“求求你。”，看着毛熊那双眼睛，王耀只好同意了，他真的……败给这家伙了。

彭先生看到伊万惊得半秒没动，他拉过王耀，指着伊万小声说，“您是认真的吗？怎么把这尊神请来了？”，王耀回敬了他一个欲哭无泪的眼神，“不是我请来的，是他非要跟着来。”，“哎，又多了个要保护好的。”，彭先生叹口气，“您放心，把他交给我，不用您操心。”，王耀说，“把他和我安排在一起吧。”，彭先生思考一会，同意了。


	3. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 此次是第一章补发，苏(露)中为主。

1890年，还是王储的尼古拉在公爵朋友的陪伴下，带着伊万开始了亚洲之旅。他们去拜访了他们最神秘的邻居，被称为“中华”的地方，伊万从来没见过这个邻国的化身，尽管他们的关系从十五世纪就开始了。

刚开始也只是贸易往来，伊万喜欢那些充满东方格调的物品，还有那清香却略带微苦的茶叶，在上流社会一度被奉为时尚的标志。现在不同了，他听说亚瑟在1840年用大炮轰开了那扇紧闭的国门，中华节节败退，没有了他想象中那个睥睨天下的样子，反而这么弱，让伊万感到失望。

他们受到了接见，但并不太隆重，中华的皇帝就像是他们在传闻中听到的那样傲慢，尽管这时他们已经不再是天朝上国，签订了很多屈辱的条约，其中就包括1858年的《瑷珲条约》。伊万搞不懂他们哪来的傲气，然后他就见到了王耀。

王耀没有和他的上司一样的长辫，他有一头流散下来如同瀑布的长发，拖在长长的衣摆上，让他看上去雌雄莫辨，带着神圣庄严的美感。

这是伊万第一次见到王耀，他甚至连王耀的名字都叫不准确，王耀皱着眉头听他别扭的用汉语叫出他的名字，“不是王瑶，是王耀。”，王耀纠正，“是光芒耀眼，不是玉器。”，伊万更加听不懂了，玉器？他见得最多的还是瓷器，雪白的，天青的，还有彩色的，王耀看他一脸懵懂的样子，甚至不想再理会他，真是无知的蛮夷之人，和那些家伙一样的货色，空有一副好看的皮囊。

伊万却不想受到冷落，他现在国力不同以前，是公认的强国，他再也不是那个被蒙古欺负的弱小国家了。“你要看着我。”，伊万说，王耀有点惊讶，但是他仍然保持着高贵矜持，慢慢的转头，抬眸，琥珀色的眼睛懒洋洋的看着伊万，紫色的眼睛……真是漂亮啊。“你有什么话要回吗？”，王耀问，伊万没什么话想跟他说，但他需要他看着他，看着他的眼睛，这是对他的尊重。“为什么你都不看着我？”，王耀听了这话，仔细的看了看伊万，这个俄国人相比他见到的那些不知哪国的人漂亮很多，除了淡金色的头发和苍白的皮肤外，那双紫水晶一样的眼睛非常罕见，让他忍不住多看了几眼。

“我们已经行过了见面的礼仪，为什么还要看着你？”，王耀收回目光，重新捧起了桌上的茶，他闭着眼睛轻轻的嗅着茶香，象征性的用盖碗撇了撇茶叶，“最近的茶叶成色不太好，还有碎渣子，你们怎么办的事！”，他把茶泼在一旁候着的宫女身上，“给我拖出去，打二十大板！”，小宫女吓坏了，赶紧跪下来，哭着求饶命，王耀却不为所动。

眼看小宫女就要被拖下去了，伊万有些看不下去，他站起来制止了拉着小宫女的人，走到王耀面前，“你要道歉。”，王耀惊讶的抬头看着他，“你说什么？”，“道歉！”，伊万强调，“你不尊重她作为人的尊严。”，王耀看着他义正言辞的样子，笑了出来，“你想装好人？”，“我自认是个受到了上帝感化洗礼的好人。”，伊万把自己不熟练的汉语拼拼凑凑，变成了一句听上去奇奇怪怪的话，王耀饶有兴趣地看着他，笑的更深了，“那好，看在你的面子上，我饶了她这回。”，他一挥手，几个宫人拖着哭哭啼啼的小宫女退了出去。

伊万看着他们远去，又重新看向王耀，他觉得这个化身除了好看，真是哪里都令人讨厌，一点也不温柔，一点也没有同情心，一点也不……能靠近。“呵呵，你想做好人，以后有的是机会。”，王耀突然用冷漠却十分冷静的语气说着，伊万睁大眼睛看着他，不知道他为什么突然用这样冰冷的语气说自己，他哪里惹他不高兴了吗？

很快王耀说的话就变成了现实，甲午海战之后本田菊的野心更加昭然若揭，而且巨大的胜利让他更加信心满满，很快逼迫王耀签署了《马关条约》，把辽东半岛据为己有。这个触碰到了伊万的利益，伊万认为这是不公平的，是对他极大的不尊重，路德维希找到了他，告诉他，他可以帮他迫使本田菊把辽东吐出来，前提是他必须支持他在东亚的扩张，伊万看着日耳曼人金发碧眼的严肃样子，点了点头。毕竟现在他的上司娶了路德维希家的公主，他没有理由拒绝他，只要路德维希不会染指他的利益范围就行了。

弗朗西斯知道以后，基于俄法同盟，外加他自己的野心，他也答应了，由此他们三个站在了一边。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德在深思熟虑之后选择中立，没有答应本田菊的要求，和法德俄对抗，最后本田菊失去了辽东，王耀却赔了一大笔钱。伊万不知道王耀答应赔款的时候在想什么，他看着他越皱越深的眉头，那头长发依旧拖着，流淌在华丽的衣摆上，让人想要……狠狠的嗅着，压在身下。

因为《马关条约》的被迫修改，本田菊感觉受到了莫大的屈辱，他遥望了千年，终于能够比肩甚至打败他的兄长，他再也不是那个偏僻贫瘠的小岛，而是一个有着无限潜力的新兴大国了，他需要让全世界都看到他的光芒，是那样耀眼，就像那个人的名字一样……

终于在1904年，伊万和本田菊兵戎相见了，伊万特意找到了王耀。“耀，听我的，我会保护你。”，王耀像是看白痴一样看着他，“我帮你把他从你的领土上赶出去。”，伊万说，王耀又笑了，笑的惨淡，笑的绝望，“别装好人了，你想保护自己的利益才是真的，你从来不在乎我的死活。”，王耀说完把伊万推出了房间，用力关上了门。

伊万看着面前紧闭的朱红色木门，上面精致的花纹交错着一瞬间爬满了他的心，王耀说的没错，他是为了自己的利益，可是，他从未想过让他死，他想拥有他，让他乖乖的，躺在自己身下，他想细嗅那一头长发。

王耀关上门以后，背靠着那扇门缓缓地坐到地上，他无力的仰着头，额前的发丝落在他的眉骨上，他的颧骨上，他的嘴唇边，丝丝痒痒，他想哭，却流不出一滴眼泪，三年前他签署了最大的一个屈辱条约，让他一下子病入膏肓，宽敞华丽的衣摆下瘦骨嶙峋，他再不把伊万推出去，自己就要先晕倒在那个俄国人面前了。他不能，他不能再丢人了。

日俄战争以本田菊的胜利而告终，王耀见到了伊万垂头丧气的样子，他喝着他的茶，一杯一杯，仿佛能够喝醉一样。王耀终于忍不住按下他的手，“不要再浪费我的茶叶了。”，伊万看着他，紫色的眼睛看上去委屈又无辜，王耀不想多看他一眼，那双眼睛有着孩童的纯真，它不该长在这个虚伪恐怖的北极熊脸上。

“我真的好不甘心，最后居然是阿尔弗雷德那个家伙做了好人。”，伊万把喝光茶，扔了茶碗，愤愤的看着院子里盛开的花朵，王耀端起自己的茶，吹了吹，轻轻抿了一口，他淡淡的说，“你们都不是好人。”，伊万看着他一副波澜不惊的样子，“这里为什么没有向日葵？”，他问，“向日葵？”，王耀奇怪的看着他，“从来没有，我不喜欢。”，“那么好看你居然不喜欢！”，“因为那是你喜欢的花，所以我不喜欢。”，王耀说完站起身，拖着衣摆，风轻轻吹起他的长发，宛如谪仙。

“我只爱我拥有的花朵。”

因为战争的失败，国内爆发了罢工，上司用铁血手腕粗暴的镇压了这些罢工起义，仍旧撕裂了俄国社会，伊万感受到痛彻心扉的痛苦，他休息了好几天，最后上司大刀阔斧的进行改革才勉强度过了生存危机。接着第一次世界大战爆发了，伊万加入了这场狂热的战争，和路德维希处在了对立面。

“真是没有骨气，我错认了你。”，路德维希看不上沙俄的软弱无能，然后发动了猛烈的攻势，伊万抵挡不及，节节败退，只有罗德里赫让他找回了些许成就感，他每天都感受到强烈的痛苦，他的国土，他的人民和他一样忍受着巨大的痛苦。

1915年之后，经历了凡尔登和索姆河的残酷绞杀，日德兰海战后，主动权渐渐来到了协约国这边，伊万并没有因此感到轻松。他家里简直乱了套，人们要求面包，反对战争，上司怕得不得了，伊万看着他，觉得这个男人真的很软弱。伊万丢下上司，跑到了大街上，到处都是喊着口号的人，他遇到一个人，小胡子看上去文质彬彬，他认得他，他刚刚回国没多久，弗拉基米尔·伊里奇。

“您怎么出来了？”，伊里奇看到伊万，拉过他来到一旁人少的小巷子里，“我……我来看看。”，伊万说，“您听到这些呼声了吗？”，伊里奇问，“我听到了，但我不知道你们想做什么。”，伊万看着伊里奇，伊里奇微笑着说，“我们想让您变成一个新的样子，让所有人过上平等的生活。”，“这太不可思议了。”，伊万摇头，“您要相信我们，相信您的人民，而不是那些保守固执的贵族。”，伊里奇说完就转身离开了，伊万看着他，又回头看着玻璃窗映出的自己，一脸的茫然，不知道是不是错觉，伊万觉得自己的眼睛颜色似乎在一瞬间闪耀出一抹鲜艳的红色。

1917年，二月革命爆发，伊万被迫退出了一战，他此时有了两个上司，混乱不堪。他却在混乱中想起了王耀，本田菊趁着路德维希在欧洲脱不开身之际，占领了路德维希在王耀山东的势力范围，王耀也投入了战争中。他还好吗？赔了那么多款，他还有什么资本参加战争呢？伊万知道自己的没有立场也没有资格去操心王耀的事情。他只是，觉得很痛苦，痛苦的时候无端想起了王耀而已，那头长发，梦幻旖旎，想要轻轻嗅一嗅。

11月份了（俄历十月），伊万看着天空，似乎想要下雪，他走到镜子前却看到王耀站在他身后，伊万又惊又喜，他转过身，看到王耀居然对自己笑了，很美，很柔和，“你的眼睛真漂亮。”，王耀说，递给他一个红色的香包，“是红色的。”，伊万震惊的看着他，甚至忘了接过香包，他赶忙扭头看着镜子里的自己，果然是一双红色的眼睛，妖冶而美丽。

“这是怎么回事……”，伊万后退一步，又发现镜子里只剩自己，王耀却不见了。他四处寻找王耀的身影，只有地上一个红色的香包安静的躺着，伊万小心翼翼的捡起香包，放在鼻前闻了闻，淡淡的清香，是王耀院子里花朵的香气。就在这时，他听到窗外一声巨大的炮响，玻璃跟着震碎了，伊万惊恐的跑到窗前，看到满目的红旗，猩红夺目。

“耀！”，伊万睁开眼睛，却看到了伊里奇，“您醒了。”，伊里奇温和的笑着，“您成为了第一个红色苏维埃国家，恭喜。”，伊万愣愣的看着他，“什么意思？”，“我们昨天发动了革命并且成功了，那时候您陷入了深度昏迷，没能看到这伟大的胜利，不过这不重要了。”，伊里奇起身走到伊万身前，“您只要记住，从今以后您就是红色苏维埃，代表着人民的利益，代表着新的希望。”，他语调温和，像是父亲对孩子的关怀。伊万看着他，“那我是好人吗？”，伊里奇看着他懵懂的样子，俯下身吻了吻伊万的眉心，“当然，我亲爱的祖国，您现在是最好的人。”，伊万激动的闭上眼睛，又睁开，“那我的眼睛……”，“是最美的红色。”。

伊万再见到王耀是在巴黎，战争结束了，可是王耀作为胜利者并没有得到一丝尊敬。本田菊夺走了本该归还与他的利益，王耀咬牙切齿的看着这个疯狂陌生的弟弟，却没有一点办法，他拒绝签字，可是没有一点用，他的抗争就想一颗投入帝国主义大海的石子，连个水花都没有。伊万是偷偷混进来的，他看到王耀一身朴素的常服，长发松松垮垮的挽起来，不再长长的拖着。他走上去打招呼，“你还好吗？”，王耀看到他很惊讶，“你怎么来了？”，“我来找你。”，伊万说，王耀狐疑的看着他，“找我？”，“听听我讲个故事好吗？”，伊万小声说。

王耀听完了伊万的讲述，这是伊里奇教给伊万的理论，他一字不差的转述给了王耀，用着不同以往的，热烈慷慨的语气，王耀从始自终沉默着。最后，伊万问他，“要不要和我一起？”，他期待的看着王耀，他的家人已经开始在王耀家传播革命的火种了，只是效果还不是很理想。王耀没有点头，也没有摇头，他只是叹了口气，“你和他们都是一样的。”，他转身离开了，伊万想反驳，不，我不是，我和他们不一样，伊里奇先生都说过了，我是最好的那个人！可是他什么也没做。


	4. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 此次是第二章补发，苏(露)中为主。

内战让伊万焦头烂额，他没空去管王耀了，他带着布尔什维克们冲锋陷阵，和那些想要复辟的老古董作斗争，为此，他受了非常严重的伤，留下了一道不会消失的伤疤。“人民需要面包，需要尊重，这是我们的理想，我们是为了解放人民诞生的。”，伊里奇告诉他，“消除阶级对立唯一的办法就是公有制，要高举无产阶级大旗。”，伊万相信他的话，他把他当成自己的父亲一样看待，终于到了1921年，白匪败像渐露，他才好受了点。

他听说王耀家诞生了一个和他一样的红色政党，他兴致勃勃的给王耀通了电话，“耀，恭喜你。”，他压抑着自己的激动，王耀却依旧淡淡的，“怎么说？”，“你的未来将会是光明的。”，伊万说，“跟着我走下去吧。”，王耀没有回答，这会他的国内有着两个完全不同的政党，还有两个完全不同的外部力量，伊万和阿尔弗雷德。他在观察着，他也不知道自己要怎么选择。

“耀？”，伊万久久听不到王耀的回应，有点着急的喊了一声王耀的名字，“感谢你的祝福，伊万。”，王耀说，他固执地叫着伊万的名字，带着明显的疏离。“耀，你就没什么想和我说的？”，“那我祝你也越来越好吧。”，王耀客套的说，“你这样对我冷淡，是还不明白苏维埃的意义吧，让你的家人跟你说说，你就明白了。”，伊万说，他相信1919年王耀国内的新思想运动后，王耀一定能认可他。“我没有的对你冷淡。”，我对你们都不想多看一眼，王耀说完挂了电话，伊万听着嘟嘟声，叹口气，也挂掉了电话。

“您看上去很不开心。”，伊里奇走进来，递给伊万一杯茶，“老师，您说，我们的思想可以在东方生根吗？”，伊万嗅着茶香，清苦的淡雅香气，“可以，那里是一片神奇的土地，合该孕育新的思想，虽然是我们第一个觉醒，可是不要忽视沉睡的东方巨人。”，伊里奇说，“我们的同志会继续努力的。”，伊万点点头，“老师，您说的一定没问题。”，“万尼亚，等结束了内战，你就去东方吧。”，伊里奇说，伊万惊讶的看着他，“真的吗？”，“我怎么会骗您？”，“老师会和我一起去吗？”，“您跟着越飞同志去吧。”，伊里奇笑着说，伊万答应着。

1922年，内战接近了尾声，伊万终于踏上这片久别的土地，只是早已满目疮痍，他见到了王耀的上司，这时候王耀家极度分裂，军阀崛起，王耀上司在北京的政权并不稳固。王耀带着伊万回去了自己的房间，苏方代表和北京政府进行了会谈，他们没必要在场。

“你剪了头发？”，伊万看着王耀只到肩头的头发，失望地说，王耀不理解他为什么一副痛心疾首的样子，又不是剪短了他的头发，“我想换个新形象。”，王耀说，伊万眨眨眼睛，笑了，“是的，总要有个新的样子。”，他靠在王耀的办公桌前，看上去像个天使。王耀这才注意到他的眼睛颜色改变了，“红色的？”，“什么？”，“你的眼睛。”。“你才发现吗？我们三年前在巴黎就见过了。”，伊万不满道，王耀有些抱歉地解释，“那时候我没有认真观察。”，“对，那时候你谁也不想正眼看，因为没人替你说话。”。

伊万站直身走到王耀面前，“你家很多人都认可我，所以你决定了吗？”，他认真地看着王耀，王耀偏过头，“我想先把国内稳定了再说。”，“那我等你。”，伊万说，王耀惊讶的看着他，“老师很看好中国，所以我相信你。”，伊万笑着说。

谈判并没有如期举行，越飞奉调回国，伊万也被迫跟着回去了，王耀送他到机场，送给他一颗刻着红色星星的鹅卵石，“没什么像样的东西，这是我自己刻的。”，王耀说，伊万看着那枚小小的石头，刻在中间的红星耀眼夺目，他不太能把握好王耀的想法，仍然觉得有希望，他郑重的接过石头，弯下腰轻轻地在王耀左右脸各亲了一下，王耀震惊不已，“我也没什么像样的回礼，就用这个吧。”，伊万狡黠的笑着。

1923年9月2日，伊万再次来到了北京，他已经结束了内战，有了新的名字——苏联。这时候的他意气风发，带着无穷无尽的革命热情，他跟着加拉罕来到北京继续没有完成的谈判问题。王耀带着伊万去了北京城转转，和以前不同，这里的人虽然仍旧看着枯瘦，但是不再是一副如同活死人的样子，有了些许生气。

“恭喜你有了新的名字。”，王耀抬头看着伊万，“你喜欢我的新名字吗？”，伊万问，“苏维埃吗？”，“是啊。”，“还不错。”，王耀客套的说，“这不是你的真心话。”，伊万敏锐地听出了他的敷衍，“连你那位姓孙的先生都寻求和我的合作，你为什么还是对我不冷不热？”，他皱着眉头问道，王耀想到那个发表于今年1月26日的宣言，觉得有点想笑，“我真搞不懂你，你跟孙先生保证苏维埃将不会引用在我身上，却总是希望我也成为苏维埃。”，伊万看着他略带嘲讽的笑容，也笑着，“小耀，你忘了另一个党派了吗？”，王耀有些意外，“你看好？”，那时候的红色党派人数才几百人，非常弱小。伊万不可置否的点头，“未来可不好说哦。”。

北京政府不满苏联提出的谈判意见，最终导致谈判破裂，这在国内引发了巨大争议，绝大多数人抗议北京政府的做法，要求重开谈判，承认苏联并且恢复外交关系。最终，抵不住国内的巨大压力，1924年5月谈判重启，5月30日结束谈判，双方共同发表了协定，王耀和伊万正式建立了外交关系。

这时候伊万刚刚匆匆从国内赶来，他的老师，伊里奇先生在今年1月份去世了，他连招呼都没来得及跟王耀打就赶了回去，一直到5月份谈判尘埃落定才回来。王耀看到伊万眼睛更加红了，他能理解他内心的痛苦，他离世的上司实在是太多太多了，他只能接受现实，人死不能复生，而国家却是永恒。

“你的眼睛更红了。”，王耀说，“哭红的吧。”，伊万虚弱的笑笑，他穿着蓝色的军装，带着很多星星形状的勋章，金色的，红色的，白色的，大盖帽遮住他的眼神，上面有一颗橄榄枝包围的红星，依旧围着那条白色围巾。王耀觉得他这样真的很好看，和沙皇时期完全不一样的感觉，气质更加沉稳，更加惹人注目了。“不要难过，这样的事是作为国家的宿命。”，王耀给他倒了茶，“现在我们建立了外交关系，要向前看。”。

伊万没想到王耀也开始说教自己，还有模有样，他歪歪头，“小耀，这话从你嘴里说出来我都要以为自己听错了。”，他开始叫王耀“小耀”，听上去傻气又可爱，但非常亲近。王耀白了他一眼，“我怎么不能说这种话？”，“你看着冷淡高傲，好像什么都不在意，居然会说这样……安慰的话。”，伊万说，“那是你不了解我。”，王耀说，伊万看着他，“那你多让我了解了解你啊。”，“以后有机会的。”，王耀看着窗外，一片日光融融，夏天快来了，伊万也跟着他看着窗外，“这个季节，向日葵马上就要盛开了。”，“什么？”，王耀转头看着他，“向日葵，我最喜欢的花，是金色的，很大，很美。”，伊万说，王耀当然记得，那时候伊万还叫沙俄，他不满他的院子里没有向日葵。

“有机会我也种几株看看吧。”，王耀说，伊万惊讶的睁大眼睛，他欣喜说，“你不是不喜欢吗？”，王耀沉默一下，淡淡地说，“要往前看。”，伊万走到王耀身边，“那我和你一起种好吗？我比你了解向日葵。”。

王耀国内状况一直不太乐观，虽然苏联积极促成国共合作，可是不和谐的因子依旧活跃着，尤其是在孙先生突然去世以后，矛盾更加激化。伊万希望在王耀家找到一个强有力的后援帮他牵制住本田菊，他重新选中了冯玉祥作为新的切入点，但是三二零事件的意外发生打乱了伊万的计划，进而造成了国共合作破裂，北伐战争开启。

伊万只好将错就错的派了顾问来帮忙北伐，此时王耀家的红色党派变得更加弱小，无处可去，广州起义失败后更是损失惨重。这时南京也宣布和苏联绝交，伊万被搞得措手不及。斯大林告诉他要想个办法把红色党派人员偷渡回苏联国内，以保证最后的火种，伊万却不能确定王耀愿不愿意和他一起回去苏联。令他意外的是，王耀同意了。

“武汉在北伐军占领两三个月里居然有这么多暴动，真是不可思议。”，王耀说，“他们那一套充斥着阿尔弗雷德他们制度的恶臭味，让我感到厌恶。”，他说完看着伊万，“我也不太确定，但我决定相信你。”，伊万一笑，“是那些年轻人说服了你吗？”，王耀垂下眼帘，“他们确实找到了我。”，他闭上眼睛，“广州的血流的太多了，这不该是他们的结局。”，伊万替他擦掉眼角的泪水，“相信我，他们的鲜血不会白流。”，王耀感受着伊万并不火热的体温，温凉是雪国特有的温度，但是伊万却是唯一带给他温暖的人了。

1928年初，莫斯科郊外召开了中共代表大会，王耀以苏维埃红色党员的身份参加了会议，伊万和他坐在一起。“真是不容易，我从1919年等你，等到了1928年。”，伊万感叹道，“这些年轻人都没让我等这么久。”，王耀看着他调皮的眼神，有点好笑，“谁让你等了，你完全可以不用在乎我怎么想，最后走什么样的道路也不是我能决定的。”，“我当然在乎你的想法。”，伊万说，“我会向你证明，我是个好人。”，王耀惊讶的看着伊万，他这句话居然让伊万记了这么久。

“这么耿耿于怀吗？我说你不是好人。”，王耀问，“当然。”，伊万郑重的点头，“那好，你是好人。”，王耀妥协了，北极熊总是喜欢钻这种稀奇古怪的牛角尖。“跟我在一起你也会变的越来越好。”，伊万补了一句，王耀看着他认真的样子，懵懂的点点头，“但愿是这样。”。

他们待在莫斯科直到夏季来临，“还记得吗？四年前我说过要帮你种向日葵。”，伊万拉着王耀的手，认真地看着他，现在他换上了新的围巾，红色的，长长的，这是王耀给他织的，莫斯科的冬季非常寒冷，王耀看不下去伊万那条万年不变的白色围巾，给他织了一条新的，而且别开生面的换成了鲜红色。

“这样的话你的眼睛不会这么突兀了。”，王耀说，“你不喜欢吗？”，伊万接过围巾问道，“我当然觉得很漂亮，可是太突兀了，有一个衬它的不是更好？”，王耀俏皮地眨眨眼睛，伊万笑着抱紧他，“小耀说什么都对。”，后来，天气变暖，王耀经不起伊万的软磨硬泡，又给他织了一条夏天可以围的薄围巾。

伊万带着王耀来到了他的花田，成片的向日葵汇成金色的海洋，沁人心脾的芬芳，巨大的花盘迎着太阳，努力追寻它的光芒。“竟然有这么多？”，王耀惊呆了，他从来没见过这么壮观的花海，“好看吗？”，“很漂亮。”，王耀赞叹。

“小耀，这是革命的光芒哦，我的国旗上那颗星星就是闪耀着金色的光芒。”，伊万拉起王耀的手，带着他向前奔跑，“万尼亚，你慢一点。”，王耀跟不上伊万的大长腿，他艰难的迈着步子，身上沾满了花瓣和花粉，伊万带着他一直跑到中间，那里居然铺满了一地向日葵，王耀惊讶的看着如同地毯一样的向日葵，伊万突然压倒他，居高临下的看着他，王耀甚至还没反应过来，“小耀，这是我特意给你准备的，喜欢吗？”，伊万开心的说，像一个寻求认同的孩子，“你做这些干什么？”，王耀看着他红色的眼睛，木讷的问道，“我想让你喜欢上向日葵，喜欢上我。”。

伊万的直截了当让王耀脸一红，“你胡说什么呢！”，他想推开伊万却没成功，“你说过，你只喜欢你拥有的花朵。那么，你拥有了这些向日葵，会不会喜欢它？”，伊万问，“那和喜欢你有什么关系？快点起来，不要压着我。”，王耀别过脸，不再看伊万，“因为这是我的向日葵。”，伊万说，“你喜欢我吗？”，王耀脸更红了，他没回答，伊万低下头，在他侧脸印下一个吻，“可我喜欢你。”。


	5. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 此次是第三章补发，苏(露)中为主。

中东路事件以后，苏联的退让使南京政府以为苏联不会对他们怎么样，他们强行查封了苏联的贸易公司，解散了工会，还逮捕驱逐了两百多名苏方管理人员，这下引起了苏联强烈的不满，沟通不畅之下，7月17日苏联强硬的宣布和南京政府全面绝交。接下来他们互相打了整整三个月的口水战，直到10月12日爆发了同江战役。

这场战役以苏联的全面胜利宣告结束，南京政府颜面尽失，暴露了自己的实力不足。王耀和中共支持了苏联的行动，尽管这些支持最终没有落实在行动上，口号依旧喊了出来，伊万还是觉得很满意，王耀至少站在自己一边。

11月7日是伊万的生日，王耀却无心给他庆祝，他为他死去的国民感到难过，他本来想跟着一些同志回国，伊万却希望他可以等到他生日以后再回去，王耀面对伊万的任性撒娇是完全没办法的，他留在了莫斯科。

“小耀，你怎么了？”，伊万看着王耀心不在焉的样子，他推掉了宴会，希望可以和王耀过一个二人世界，可是王耀却无精打采的。“万尼亚。”，王耀叹口气，“抱歉。”，伊万看着他，走过来轻轻的抱着他，“是不是因为我？”，“不，不是。”，王耀摇摇头，“不全是因为你。”，伊万用手指描绘着王耀的眉眼，轻轻吻了吻他的眉心，“战争中死人是无法避免的，一开始我并没有想使用武力的。”，王耀低着头，“我知道，不能怪你，可那也是我的国民，我不能视而不见。”，伊万拍拍他，“对不起。”，王耀把脸埋进他怀里，胸口的勋章咯得他有点不舒服，他从伊万怀里起来，“不要穿着军装抱我，好疼。”，伊万看了看胸口的勋章，带着歉意的笑笑，“抱歉，是我没考虑到。”，他把勋章全部摘下来，重新拥住了王耀，“这样就不会疼了。”

后来，王耀回国去了，他们想要建立一个苏维埃政权，这样能够更好地发展革命，广州的失败让他们意识到中心城市并不合适，这和苏联经验不一样，结合当前的国情，农村是更好的选择，而此时农村苏维埃如雨后春笋一般出现，也给他们带来了契机。

伊万和王耀通了电话，伊万让王耀尽早建立苏维埃政府，而且应该在苏区中建立，王耀却持不同的意见，“万尼亚，你不了解国内的情况，我认为农村才是最好的选择。”，伊万睁大眼睛，“苏区难道不是更好？”，“情况不同，我比你了解中国的现实。”，王耀说，“不管怎么样，赶快建立苏维埃政府才是头等大事，先试试苏区。”伊万说，王耀只好同意了他的观点。

事实证明伊万的观点是错误的，盲目的计划并没有带来任何实质性的进展，伊万向王耀承认了错误，让他们发展农民运动，他底气不足的道歉，王耀却笑了，“伟大的苏联先生也有跟我道歉的时候。”，“小耀，你这么说我要生气了。”，伊万哼了一声，“行行，不开玩笑了，现在农村进展很不错，可能十月份就能建成了。”，王耀说，“这么快吗？”，“那当然了。”，“太好了，到时候我亲自过来给你道贺。”，伊万兴奋的说，“好了好了，我的大忙人先生，你别过来了，我自己就行。”，王耀怕伊万过来没准要出什么乱子，“那我会给你打电话的。”，“好好好。”。

1931年11月7日，中华苏维埃共和国临时中央政府在江西瑞金宣告成立，开启了一个新的篇章，王耀看着身边年轻人神采奕奕的脸庞，觉得他们是真正希望的光芒。

伊万打来了电话，“小耀，你选在这一天，是有什么深意吗？”，伊万明知故问，“你还能看不出来？”，王耀反问他，“我当然能，可我想听你亲口说。”，伊万狡黠的说，“真是任性。”，王耀叹口气，“当然是因、为、这、是、你、的、生、日，可以了吧？”，电话那头一声清脆的笑声传了过来，王耀能想象到伊万眼睛弯弯的，一脸的开心得意，“这个生日礼物是我收到最好的。”。

“也祝你生日快乐，小耀。”，“谢谢。”，王耀说，他又想到另一回事，“现在是不是莫斯科的凌晨？”，“是啊。”，“那你还不去睡觉！”，“我要等你的好消息，我要第一个给你送上祝福，所以一直等到现在。”，伊万说，王耀觉得心底的柔软被一下戳中，他有点想哭，“辛苦你了，万尼亚。”，“一点也不辛苦。”，伊万快活地说，“好啦，我的祝福送出去了，我要去睡觉了。”，“晚安。”，“晚安，我的小布尔什维克。”，伊万说完迅速挂掉了电话，王耀拿着话筒愣在原地，伊万刚刚叫他什么？小布尔什维克？他的小布尔什维克？“可恶的北极熊。”，王耀脸烧起来。

令他们都没想到的是，这个苏维埃政府只存在了短短三年就宣告结束，第五次反围剿失败以后，他们只能选择转移，伊万给王耀打了电话，“你们准备的怎么样了？”，“差不多了，又要牺牲很多同志。”，王耀说，“小耀，抱歉，是我的问题。”，伊万说，“我果然还是不够了解你。”，“别这样说了，实力不对等，早晚的事。”，王耀说，“我想去东北看看，本田菊把我的国民怎么样了。”，“小耀，不能去，你先跟着同志们去川陕，等……等有机会了再去，我陪你去。”，伊万赶紧打消王耀这个念头，“我恨他，万尼亚。”，王耀低声说，“我知道，我会帮你的。”，伊万说。

虽然话这么说，伊万也不能完全说到做到，德共的覆灭让他感受到了危险，他需要联合更多的力量来保证自己的安全。他和本田菊的谈判引起南京政府的不满，此时的王耀还不知道这些，伊万又和南京政府秘密谈判互不侵犯条约，希望以此给自己带来喘息的机会。

王耀跟着他的同志们开始了漫长艰苦的长征，他们一边躲避围剿一边根据形势确立了自己的路线，首先肯定苏维埃的地位，然后确立了民族战争路线，一方面抗日，一方面反对南京政府。由于电讯联络中断，王耀此时不知道伊万作出的新的决定，1935年11月下旬，他才得知了伊万的新政策。

“合作？”，王耀不可思议的问，他以为他听错了，“对，如果可以，我希望你们在莫斯科见一面。”，伊万说，“你在骗我吗？”，王耀说，“什么？”，“我们刚刚确定了路线，现在就听到这个消息！你之前说的都是骗我的对吗？”，王耀真的生气了，“小耀，你听我说，我没有骗你。”，伊万解释，“你忘记第五次反围剿是怎么失败的了吗？我的同志们流了那么多血，到底是为了什么？你现在让我和南京合作？你安的什么心？”，王耀连珠炮一样的质问着，伊万被他问的难以回答，“不，你听我说，这是为了防止内战，你也知道的，现在我们共同的敌人是本田菊。”。

伊万当然不能告诉王耀别的原因，这样只会火上浇油，王耀沉默着，伊万心里没底，他刚要继续说，王耀开口了，“你又想装好人了？”，这话让伊万愣住了，“你说什么？”，“万尼亚，你永远不能做一个纯粹的好人，因为你是一个国家。”，王耀断开了连线，伊万沉默着，王耀说的不错。

1936年10月，红军终于结束了长征在陕北会师，斯大林驳回了中共发去的电报，希望他们放下成见，组成统一战线，联合起来共同抵抗本田菊。为此，到了陕北，王耀依然不愿意和伊万恢复联系，尽管这时候中共中央已经开始和苏联取得联络，告诉他们这里的条件极度艰苦，需要帮助。

来自莫斯科的援助很快就到了，王耀跟着部队去接，却遭遇了南京方面军队的围堵，物资无法接取，莫斯科把物资转运去了别处，可是留在甘北河东的部队就成了“饺子”，他们试图把王耀秘密送出重围，因此牺牲了不少人，王耀不愿离开，“我要和你们在一起。”，“您先去内地，我们会来找您的。”，年轻的脸带着坚定的神情，王耀还是被强行带着转移了，而这时，遥远的西安，震惊中外的西安事变发生了。

伊万本来在头疼怎么和王耀和解，这个事倒成了一个契机，莫斯科明确反对，认为此次事变会加深内战的可能，王耀的态度有了一丝缓和，他同意不公审那位被囚禁的人，伊万和季米特洛夫的电话一起来到了西安。王耀看到他的时候非常惊讶，伊万居然跑来了这里，莫斯科居然同意？

“你过来干什么？”，王耀看着伊万风尘仆仆的样子，强硬的甩掉伊万的手，伊万委屈的看着他，“我来看看你，你都不跟我联系。”，“哼！”，王耀冷哼一声，背过身不再理会伊万，“小耀，别生气了。”，伊万挪到王耀面前，王耀转了个身不看他，伊万也跟着转到他面前，他们就像两个陀螺一样原地转了起来，终于王耀受不了了，“快跟我说，你跑来干什么？”，“莫斯科不会做调停者，但我还是希望你们合作，我想亲自来跟你说明。”，伊万说，王耀终于肯正眼看他了，他高傲的昂着头，“你倒是说说看。”。

在听了伊万长篇大论之后，王耀表示可以理解，现在最大的敌人确实不是南京政府，而是本田菊，如果他们还要内战的话，本田菊只怕会梦中笑醒了，不如先合作，先攘外，后安内。“俄国人真是会算计。你就是怕本田菊威胁你的远东对不对？”，王耀笑意盈盈的看着伊万，伊万刚洗了澡，头发湿湿的，宝石一样的眼睛看着更加闪亮夺目，带着朦朦胧胧的脆弱，“小耀，我是国家，这是你说的。”，“所以你终于承认你不是个好人了？”，“我当然是好人。”，伊万嘴硬的说，“你看我，很为你着想。”，王耀“哦”了一声，走到伊万面前，“反正我没看出来，这不过都是你的利益相关。”，“小耀也是我的利益相关，是我绝对不会放弃的利益哦。”，伊万把脸埋进王耀的腰间，细嗅着王耀身上淡淡的皂香。真想闻闻小耀的发香啊，伊万想着。

等到被王耀压在床上时候，伊万还没有从自己的美梦中回过神来，他迷茫的看着身上的人，王耀看着他坏笑着，“万尼亚，你知不知道你现在像什么？”，“像什么？”，“一块柔软可口的小熊软糖。”，王耀说，伊万没有听明白他是什么意思，接着王耀就开始脱他的衣服，“小耀！小耀！”，伊万吓了一跳，“你要做什么？”，“装傻？”，王耀眯着眼睛，“你在以前就没个床伴？”，伊万的脸迅速红了起来，“这关你什么事！”，他别扭的别开脸，“你以前说我高傲冷淡，像是什么都不在乎，现在我要告诉你，我可不是那样的，那只是一个假象。”，王耀压着伊万的手腕，“我活了几千年，什么没见过。”，“小耀！”，“亲自送上门来了，就要认命。”，王耀突然像变了一个人一样，伊万惊恐地看着他，自己真的成了羊入虎口吗？

“等……等一下……”，伊万挣扎着，王耀狐疑的看着他，“你难道是第一次？”，伊万愤怒的目光对上他，王耀笑了出来，“不会吧？”，伊万撇开眼神，硬邦邦地说，“我来这里不是给你当床伴的。”，“你不是喜欢我吗？就打算一直柏拉图？”，王耀说，“哼！你从来没说过喜欢我，所以不公平。”，伊万不满地说，“你怎么知道我不喜欢你？”，王耀看着他，伊万睁大眼睛，欣喜又疑惑地看着王耀，王耀认真地看着他，“万尼亚，我喜欢你，这些日子我很想你。”，“哼，是你自己先不理我的。”，伊万别扭的说，“行，我的错，没能理解你一片苦心。”，王耀说，他低下头和伊万接吻，他们从刚开始的试探，到后面的情难自制，很快缠绵成了一团。王耀终于顺利的解开伊万的衣服，“乖乖的，我脾气可不好。”，伊万无辜的看着他，“你还真是……啊！轻点！”，他被王耀咬的疼了，“好好好。”，王耀笑着。


	6. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 此次是第四章补发，苏(露)中为主。

七七事变成为了本田菊全面发起进攻的信号，王耀面对这个陌生又癫狂的弟弟充满了厌恶，没来由的厌恶，从头到脚，冰凉的恶心。曾经一起看过的月光，一起走过的小路，如今再也回不去了，本田菊举着武士刀，“把我的士兵交出来。”，“我不知道你的士兵哪里去了，你这是莫须有。”王耀冷冷的看着他，本田菊露出一个残忍的笑容，他举着刀，又重重落下，“进攻！”，卢沟桥上的狮子溅上了抹不去的鲜血。

伊万对王耀表示绝对的支持，他不仅给予了很多贷款援助，还在1938年和1939年和本田菊兵戎相见了两次。1939年9月9日，本田菊的驻苏大使提出停战，在此之前伊万和路德维希签署了互不侵犯条约，已经有了既得利益，再打下去没有意义，伊万接受了本田菊的停战要求，他们很快达成了协议。

王耀对于国党感到不满，因为苏联的援助再分到他们这里时候所剩无几，“你又不是不能直接给我们，为什么一定要通过他们？”，王耀抱怨，“小耀，我要考虑他们的感受。”，伊万为难地说，“那你就不考虑我们的感受了？”，王耀迅速接上，不给伊万思考措辞的机会，“我……我给了你援助的。”，伊万只好重复这句话，“哼！我看你就是偏心！”，王耀说，“小耀，天地良心，去年王先生回国，莫斯科提供了30万美元援助，是直接给你们的，你不能这样说我。”，伊万委屈极了，“我不听！”，王耀任性的说，“你也看到了，现在我想和他们搞好关系，他们自己不愿意，还用你援助的武器打我们。”，自1月起，国共的摩擦就在不断升级，莫斯科却希望中共保持冷静，这让伊万和王耀也开始吵架不断，所以王耀认为伊万偏心。

接下来的皖南事变让他俩吵得更厉害了，王耀这次不像上次一样不跟伊万说话，他走向了另一个极端，不停地对伊万狂轰滥炸。伊万的电话总是处于繁忙状态，全部来自王耀，别的电话根本打不进来，最后有什么事只能亲自过来找伊万。伊万一边处理国内的事情，一边忍受着王耀的连珠炮，再好的脾气也受不了了。

“我知道你的怒气，可你要有大局观，这时候不是意气用事的时候。”，伊万歪头夹着电话，手里的笔不停的在文件上写写画画，“你知道他们杀了我多少人吗？”，“我知道我知道，七千多人。”，“你就这样平淡的说出来这个数字？他们可是我的同志！我的国民！你就这样对待自己的革命同志？”，王耀在电话那头感觉正在跳脚。

“小耀，我不是那个意思。”，“那你是哪个意思？你是不是觉得我们不如他们，不管不顾也就算了！”，王耀的反驳快狠准，让伊万头大，“我很严肃地批评他们了。”，“但是你的援助没停！压根没停！”，王耀说，“克制克制！你怎么不让他们克制！是我们杀了他们七千人吗？你这个连调停都不会的混蛋！”，“小耀，你这么说我真的很难过。”，“那你难过去吧！正好，我也很难过，要难过一起难过！”，王耀说，“万尼亚，别以为你能独善其身，只是时候还没到而已，你相信帝国主义的谎言，一定会付出代价的！”，王耀啪得挂了电话，伊万叹口气，他的耳朵都要聋了。

苏联现在需要一个平和的环境发展自己的五年计划，尽管伊万很讨厌本田菊，还是和他签订了中立条约，而这个条约，连南京政府都和他渐行渐远了，转向了阿尔弗雷德。伊万又接到了王耀的电话，这次王耀没有破口大骂，只是平静地说，“万尼亚，你不是个好人，永远不是。”，他说完就挂了，伊万知道中立条约代表着牺牲了孤军奋战的中国，王耀一定对自己失望极了，可是，小耀，你也知道，我是一个国家……我有太多身不由己。

1941年6月22日，路德维希在凌晨发动了“巴巴罗萨”计划，突袭了苏联西部军，苏联准备不足，被打的毫无还手之力，伊万想起之前王耀说的，他相信帝国主义的谎言，一定会付出代价，现在证明王耀说对了，这些条约到头来就是一堆废纸。

伊万无奈的联系了王耀，他还没开口，王耀就先发制人的问，“疼吗？”，“什么？”，“被打了以后疼不疼？”，“小耀……”，“知道疼了吧，我也是这么过来的。”，王耀冷漠的说着，“小耀，我……”，“万尼亚，我对你，对莫斯科无条件的相信，不代表我没有自己的考量。我帮不了你，就像是之前你也没有帮我一样。”，王耀说，伊万知道会是这个结果，他沉默着挂了电话，这是他第一次比王耀先挂电话。

王耀闭上眼睛，这个乱世，怎么可能独善其身？他们在各自的战场孤军奋战着，仅仅三个月，路德维希就把战线推到了距离莫斯科只有几百里的地方，克里姆林宫恢弘的圆顶清晰可见。他们抵抗了太久，每天都有人死去，然后有人补充进来，这是一个无止境的循环，耗尽着每一个人的鲜血。

1941年11月7日，是十月革命24周年，红场上所有人表情严肃的站着，等待接受检阅，莫斯科外就是路德维希的大军，他们无路可退了，这里就是他们的首都。伊万跟着上司走上列宁墓，下面的军民在一瞬间成为了一个整体，他们想要活下去，带着向生的无畏，上司举起手，示意阅兵开始，军靴的声音，坦克的声音，还有震耳欲聋的“乌拉”让整个红场笼罩下一层决绝的悲凉，这也是斯拉夫民族性格的绝妙体现。伊万看了一眼天空，太阳明亮耀眼，代表着革命的金色光芒，他不会输，也不能输！

路德维希满怀希望的认为自己一定能够拿下莫斯科，因为无论是装备还是人员数量，他都远超伊万，可是前方那座城池宛如海市蜃楼，无法靠近，无法辨认，大雪笼罩了莫斯科，让它变得很不真实。伊万拿着枪，没日没夜的冲锋，鲜血是温热的，可是在冬季很快就冷下来，甚至冻在衣服上，撕都撕不下来，疼，很疼……伊万脑海里是王耀的声音，“知道疼了吧，我也是这么过来的。”，从1840年到1941年，这整整一个世纪都是这样过来的，带着数不尽的伤痛，带着无数的鲜血，走过来的，你为什么……要抛弃我？

“小耀……我很抱歉。”，伊万缩在掩体后面，他忍不住自己的眼泪，“不要哭，眼泪会冻住的。”，一个人安抚他，伊万抬起头看着那个人，“可我真的很难过。”，“战士没有眼泪，战士不会难过，我的朋友。”，那个人说，这时，新的战斗发起了。

伊万和路德维希面对面站着，他努力让自己看上去很好，昂着头，高傲的看着那个日耳曼人，“现在你还觉得我软弱吗？”，路德维希没说话，蓝色的眼睛死死的盯着伊万，“我是最坚强的苏维埃！我不会退缩，我的身后就是莫斯科，可你再也不能往前一步了。开炮吧，路德维希。”，伊万说着，我们都无路可退了。

路德维希看着他，慢慢举起手，发起了进攻的信号，伊万咬紧牙关，他好像看到王耀朝着他跑过来，他的眼泪飞扬在空中，划出一道美丽的弧线，他大声喊着，“不要死！坚持下去！我还在等着你……”，伊万想要伸出手，却发现这里没有王耀，只有莫斯科城外的满目疮痍，炮火隆隆，他喊了一声“乌拉”，冲了上去。

战争在1944年6月迎来了转机，但是亚洲战场却传来了噩耗，豫湘桂战役接连失利，本田菊不会放弃他的野心，路德维希败了他也不会从王耀家离开半步，眼看重庆要不保，阿尔弗雷德担忧自己的军队，他也不能说撤就撤，这样的话他就成了一个笑话。因此，只能寄希望于苏联，伊万在苏德战场中损失惨重，他并不想出兵，他和王耀很久没联系了，上次他失望的挂了电话以后，知道自己也并不在理，想和王耀再通一次话，可是太多残酷的战斗让他忘却了这个事情，一直到现在，他也不知道王耀到底怎么样了。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟来到了雅尔塔，这里风景秀美，是极佳的疗养胜地，伊万在这里接待了他们。“围巾不错。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“颜色很衬你。”，伊万围着的是王耀给他织的红色长围巾，他在战场上从来不围，都是那条白色的围巾陪伴着他，因为他不想这条围巾沾染上鲜血的腥味。“谢谢。”，伊万道谢，“是哪位暗恋你的姑娘送你的吗？”，阿尔弗雷德带着诡异不明的微笑，“让我猜猜，娜塔莎？”，伊万没有点头，也没有摇头，他只是转身领他们往前走，阿尔弗雷德却不依不饶，“我猜，这是王耀送给你的。”，伊万的背影一僵，阿尔弗雷德知道自己猜对了。

伊万的上司提出了几点要求，不然不出兵，阿尔弗雷德微笑着抱着胳膊，亚瑟则不动声色的喝着茶，这是绿茶，他不喜欢，太苦，但是伊万喜欢。“可怜的王耀，还不知道再一次被卖了。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“小耀会理解的。”，伊万说，其实他自己都不信这话，“国党那边我会帮你沟通的，你只需要搞定你的布尔什维克们就行了。”，阿尔弗雷德说，他蓝色的眼睛透过透明的玻璃镜片，闪着极不友好的光芒，伊万看了他一眼，“我的事情不用你操心，琼斯先生。”，亚瑟放下茶杯，“行了，这也是没办法的事，王耀必须接受。”，他看了看两个人，“这茶真苦，我想回去喝红茶。”，“那我也不多打扰了。”，阿尔弗雷德说着站起身，他们前后离开这间华丽的会议室，把这个秘密协定留在了心底。

1945年8月8日，阿尔弗雷德的两颗原子弹精准的投放在了本田菊的国土上，伊万没有等到和国党政府正式签条约就被动出兵东北了。他觉得这是阿尔弗雷德故意的，这时候中共中央还不知道这个秘密协定的事，他还在头疼怎么和王耀解释，结果现在他被动出兵，王耀甚至以为苏联没有辜负他们的深深期望。

伊万接到王耀的电话，“万尼亚，我真高兴。”，王耀在电话里掩饰不住的兴奋，“我们刚召开了第七次代表大会，毛先生坚定地告诉我们，即使共产国际没有了，苏联还在，你是全世界无产阶级的总司令，你一定会帮我们，他说的真没错。”，伊万听着王耀兴奋的话语，更加不知道怎么告诉他即将要签署的条约内容了。

“万尼亚？”，王耀看伊万半天没反应，以为是信号不好，“信号不好吗？还是你还在生我的气？”，“不，小耀，我很高兴。”伊万赶紧掩饰，“我听着不像。”，王耀说，“你有心事？”，伊万听了这句话，声音低低地说，“小耀，你还恨我吗？”，“说不上，我们也都是身不由己，以后你还是我的老大哥。”，王耀说，“如果我骗了你呢？”，“你骗我也不是一次两次了。”，王耀漫不经心的说，“我马上要到东北来了，你之前可是说过要陪我一起来的。”，伊万忍住自己的情绪，“来，我当然会来，我不能骗你。”，王耀笑了出来，“你就算是骗了我，我也觉得习惯了。”，“是吗？”，是这样就好了。

“小耀，照顾好自己，我不想看你变得脆弱。”，伊万说，“你的小布尔什维克是最坚强的。”，王耀说，伊万终于要忍不住自己的眼泪了，“小耀，我先挂了，我有点困。”，“好好休……”，王耀还没说完，伊万就挂了，“这个死毛熊！”，王耀愤愤道。

伊万抱着自己，缩在床上，眼泪根本忍不住，他不知道自己再面对王耀要怎么做，他只想抱抱他的小布尔什维克，告诉他自己好想他，他们失去了太多东西，他好想钻进他的怀里取暖，放肆的哭一哭，可是如果王耀知道了那个秘密协定，一定会大发雷霆，他宁愿他骂他一顿，也不要和他分开了，身不由己……身不由己真是个好词啊。

8月14日，本田菊终于宣布无条件投降，旷日持久的战争终于落下帷幕，大家纷纷扔下枪，兴奋地抱成一团，流着眼泪，高唱着革命歌曲，憧憬着新的明天。与此同时，《中苏友好同盟条约》在莫斯科正式签订，伊万没去现场，他守在电话前，等待铃声响起，可是直到第二天的黎明到来，他也没等到一个电话。王耀，没有对此做出一点点反应，就像是无声无息的消失了，他们的关系，他们的一切。

终于，八月下旬，在促成国共和谈的连绵呼声中，王耀给伊万打来了电话，“毛先生准备前往重庆了。”，他语气淡淡的，伊万感受到他的疏离，紧接着问，“那你去吗？”，“我不去。”，王耀说，“毛先生说他和周先生一起去就行了。”，“这样吗？那你要留在根据地吗？”，“这是你需要关心的吗？”，王耀说，伊万被他震了一下，“我只是问问。”，“我的事和任何人无关。”，王耀说，“小耀……”，“挂了，我想睡一觉。”，王耀说完就挂了，伊万放下电话，掏出怀中一直珍藏的石头，那是1922年王耀送给他的，他一直都相信，在王耀交给他这个石头的那一刻起，他们的命运就交织在一起了。王耀不会离开他，不会的……他努力说服自己，却越来越紧张，只好握紧了石头。


	7. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 此次是第五章补发，苏(露)中为主。

王耀出现在莫斯科让伊万又惊又喜，他来到的日期，正好是重庆谈判开始的时候。他在莫斯科的火车站联系了伊万，伊万直接放下手中的事，围上那条红围巾就赶去了火车站，八月的莫斯科有着相当长时间的白昼，即使王耀到的时候已经是晚上六点多了，可是太阳依然没有落山。暖黄色的夕阳照耀着王耀，让他忍不住眯起眼睛。

“小耀！”，一个兴奋的声音从他身后响起，然后被人从背后抱了个满怀，“我太高兴了！”，伊万激动的眼泪都出来了，王耀笑了笑，“好久不见了，万尼亚。”，“你怎么会来莫斯科？”，“我想亲自见见你。”，王耀说，伊万以为他又要骂自己了 ，委屈的低下头，“你不要骂我好不好？就今天，让我开心开心，明天再骂我。你不知道，这些天我吃不下睡不着的，总是担心……”，“担心什么？”，“担心你离我而去。”。

伊万说完还很委屈的瞟了王耀一眼，王耀被他逗笑了，“你好歹是一米八的大个子，装什么无辜。”，“小耀你还会理我的对吗？”，“我要是不理你了还来莫斯科干什么？”，王耀扯扯他的围巾，“我快饿死了，有吃的没？”，“当然有！我都准备好了！”，伊万兴奋地拉过王耀，“你做的饭？我可不敢吃。”，“小耀——”，伊万不高兴的看着王耀，“是我让人专门做的，都是中餐，保证你喜欢。”，王耀看着他可爱的表情，笑着说，“你怎么安排这么周到？我可是到了才跟你说的。”，“我知道这个时间你肯定没吃饭，来接你的时候顺便让他们赶紧做了。”，伊万说。

克里姆林宫准备的中餐非常丰盛，王耀左手包子右手肘子，吃的不亦乐乎，伊万给他拍了好几次背，“你慢点，我又不会跟你抢。”，他真怕王耀噎住背过气去。

“好吃！好吃！我好久没吃过肉了！”，王耀口齿不清地看着伊万说，甚至有一部分残渣喷了出来，伊万嫌弃的躲开王耀的“物理攻击”，“我看也是，你看你都瘦成这样了。”，“那也没有1901年那会瘦。”，王耀说，伊万没听清他说的什么，“你说什么？”，“没什么没什么。”，王耀咽下去嘴里的肉，“还有吗？我想再来一个！”，他把只剩下一根骨头的肘子递到伊万面前期待的问，伊万无奈的叹口气，“我去给你拿。”，“好！”，王耀开心的说，伊万摇摇头，去给他拿肘子了。

吃饱喝足以后，王耀洗了个澡舒舒服服的躺进了伊万的床里，伊万看着他，对他突如其来的转变感到惊奇又莫名其妙，他小心翼翼的开口，“小耀，我有几个问题。”，王耀从枕头中抬起头，笑眯眯地看着他，“你问吧。”，“你……”，伊万想了想措辞，“你不生我的气了？”，“你说哪回？”，王耀问，伊万翻了个白眼，到底有多少回啊！

“就是，《中苏友好同盟条约》。”，伊万试探着说，王耀笑意不减，但也不说话，只是趴在床上看着伊万，伊万被他看的发毛，只好说，“那我先去洗个澡。”，王耀点点头，“快去吧。”，等伊万走了，王耀翻了个身，勾起了嘴角。

等到伊万擦着头发出来，王耀已经正襟危坐的坐在床上等着他了，“小耀？”，王耀严肃的样子让伊万有点害怕，难道小耀就是来兴师问罪的？王耀冲他勾勾手指，伊万听话的走过来，坐到床上看着王耀，王耀突然扑倒了他，伊万迷茫的看着王耀，认命地说，“想打我就打吧。”，王耀却低头吻了吻他，“我怎么会打你呢？”，“那你……”，“我是来告诉你中共中央的想法的。”，伊万惊讶地睁大眼睛，王耀一本正经地说，“毛先生说可以理解苏联的做法，毕竟现在国党才是合法的，我们还没有资格接管东北，而且，现在阿尔弗雷德野心勃勃，如果你贸然帮助我们，只怕会重启战火，对谁都不是好事。所以，苏联不帮助比帮助对我的国民更有利。”，伊万真没想到中共中央竟然已经想得这么深远，这么全面，他对王耀家的那些革命者感到赞叹和敬佩。

“那外蒙古……”，“我已经脱离对它的管理太久了，真的收回来未必拿得住。”，王耀说，“所以，小耀你不怪我了？”，伊万激动地说，“是啊，可是——”，王耀拖长了尾音，伊万再次紧张起来，王耀眼神变得锐利，用不可置否的语气说，“你得帮我们把阿尔弗雷德还有他扶持的国党都赶出去。”，伊万看着他，这才是这个千年古国真正的眼神吧，让人望而生畏。“你想要统一？”，“这是必须的。”，王耀说，“我相信你，相信苏维埃，我要让它在中华大地上生根发芽，绝不姑息任何破坏。”，伊万看着他，笑的坦然，“你的愿望，我一定会帮你实现。”，“首先从东北开始吧。”，王耀说，伊万想了想，“我需要告知上司。”，王耀没有为难他，“我等你的好消息。”，他的手不安分起来，伊万任凭他对自己的动作，毕竟太久不见，他也很怀念那种感觉。

“万尼亚。”，王耀伏在伊万胸口叫着他的名字，伊万微笑着说，“我在。”，“你好像有种魔力。”，王耀说，伊万揉揉他的长发，“怎么说？”，“和你在一起越久，我就越爱你。”，王耀说着咬了伊万一口，“那这样的话，你就永远不会离开我了，多好啊。”，伊万开心的说。

苏军在东北开始陆续撤离，中共的军队接管了沈阳以南的地区。而这时候，美英公布了雅尔塔秘密协定，王耀家的掀起了反苏浪潮，伊万感到非常委屈，这个秘密协定不应该闹得全世界都知道，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟就是不想苏联安稳的留在东北。他给王耀打了电话，要他不要对阿尔弗雷德客气，“苏军撤退以后的地区只能由你接管，说什么也不能让出去！”，伊万在电话里义愤填膺，恨不得杀到东北把国党揍一顿。

王耀的态度更加坚决，“放心吧，寸土不让。”，伊万这才冷静下来，“小耀，我不能直接出手，你要多加小心。”，“知道了，别操心我了，想想那个秘密协定被抖落出来你该怎么圆场吧。”，王耀打趣他，“哼，这是我出兵换来的等价交换，我问心无愧。”，伊万说，“倒是你家……”，“别担心了，相信我，我可是他们的祖国。”，王耀说，伊万笑着说，“有小耀在我什么也不担心。”。

1946年3月5日，随着铁幕演说的发表，冷战正式开启。王耀在东北考虑到自身实力不足，想要以长春为限，先各自保存实力，国党表面应允了，暗地里却背道而驰，最终流血事件发生了，王耀得到了伊万的帮助才没有造成严重的损失，长春沦陷后，中共中央越来越不愿忍受，和谈无用，唯有一战。1946年6月，内战正式爆发。

这不仅是两党的争夺，也涉及了美苏两个超级大国。伊万希望上司可以随时给王耀提供帮助，上司答应了，但是后面却转变了态度，“您不要过于感情用事。”，斯大林说，“关于东方同志来苏联的事情，还要从长计议。”，“从长计议？多长？”，伊万不满，“我答应了小耀，我不能再骗他。”，斯大林放下手中的文件，温和地看着他，“万尼亚，你要记住，很多承诺不能轻易许的。”，“那是小耀，我什么都可以给他。”，伊万不听，斯大林只好安抚他，“不会太久的，我们是同一面红旗下的兄弟，苏联不会坐视不理。”，伊万将信将疑的答应了。

仅仅只过了几个月，中共就势如破竹的转入了攻势，这让伊万大为惊喜，他终于不用整天担心王耀了，苏共也承认自己看错了东方的革命者，他们拥有无限的潜力，他们必定会建立一个新的中国，苏联应该全力以赴的帮助他们，并且友好相处。

“小耀，上司说我们未来将会有幸福的新生活，我想和你一起去涅瓦河，你知道的，那是我的老师的故乡。”，伊万在电话里激动地说，王耀也很激动，他强迫自己冷静下来，他怕“骄兵必败”。“我还没去过那里。”，“很美的，你一定会喜欢。”，伊万说，“等结束了战争，我们去。”，“嗯。”，王耀点点头，想到伊万看不见他点头，又说，“你答应我了！”，“我不会骗你。”，伊万说。

1949年1月，米高扬辗转来到了西柏坡，见到了毛先生和王耀，伊万也跟着来了，他实在是迫不及待想见到王耀。

毛先生提到前段时间收到斯大林的电报，内容让他感到不快，“苏方的建议有道理，可是您还记得1945年8月的事情吗，我们带着满满的诚意去往重庆，结果呢？这对我们的信任是极大的不尊重，这个时候斯大林同志却发来这样的电报，让我们怎么想呢？”，米高扬重提了斯大林后面补发的电报，“您误会了，斯大林同志没有别的意思。他很看重您，他称赞您是一位伟大的领袖。”，米高扬详细的讲述了电报内容，这才让毛先生有了些许释怀。（这里是大林子发来教员自己看的，我给米同志加了点戏）

王耀和伊万来到外面，西柏坡的冬天和莫斯科一样寒冷，王耀看了看伊万，帮他裹紧了围巾，“别冻着了。”，伊万眨眨眼睛，哈出一口气，“小耀，有时间我想去你家的南方看看。”，“你这是被冻久了，向往温暖的地方吗？”，王耀笑着说，“是啊，我想去看那里桃花。”，伊万说，“好，等都稳定了，你想去哪我都陪着你。”，王耀说，伊万开心的转了一圈，“那我可记下了。”，“哼，我又不会骗人。”，“小耀最好了！”，伊万抱起王耀举到空中，“快放我下来，像个什么样子。”，王耀看到不远处几个惊呆了的同志，赶紧敲了一下伊万的脑袋，伊万委屈巴巴的放下王耀，“我太激动了嘛。”，“你可是我的哥哥啊，这么不正经。”，王耀白他一眼，“只有在小耀面前，我才是真正的我啊。”，伊万笑着说，“哦，你让娜塔莎她们多伤心啊。”，王耀说，“我只在乎你。”，伊万说。

“傻瓜。”。

米高扬的访华可以说非常成功，大大化解了中苏两党的矛盾，增进了相互理解，在七届二中全会上，毛先生明确指出“一边倒”的政策。

6月，刘先生带着代表团秘密前往了莫斯科，交给莫斯科一份详细的未来政策报告，得到了斯大林的高度赞赏，接下来的援助谈判顺理成章。宴会上，斯大林还特别插话，询问是否在抗战结束后妨碍了中共，两边的氛围非常和谐。刘先生心满意足的带着苏联专家团回去了国内，新生的中国就要诞生了。

1949年10月1日，是王耀最难以忘怀的一个日子，他跟着上司们走上天安门城楼，在毛先生按下了升旗按钮之后，抗战时期传唱了许久的旋律重新响起，慷慨激昂，让人热泪盈眶，鲜红色的五星红旗冉冉升起，向全世界证明，东方巨龙乘着五星，再次翱翔于天际，惊天动地。伊万悄悄递给王耀一张纸巾，“擦擦眼泪吧。”，王耀接过纸巾，“谢谢。”，他看着那面红旗，眼泪再次模糊了视线，“我当时看着镰刀锤子旗升起来的时候也哭了，所以哭吧，我有很多纸巾。”，伊万说，王耀看着他红色的眼睛，声音抑制不住的颤抖，“谢谢你，万尼亚。”，伊万轻轻搂过王耀的肩膀，“我一直都在。”。

晚上，伊万给王耀展示了自己的挂坠，“我怕拿着它容易丢了，就做成了挂坠，这样我可以把它一直戴在胸前，距离心脏最近的位置。”，伊万说，王耀激动的看着他，“这是那年……”，“那年你送给我的。我一直相信，从那一刻起，我们的命运就注定了，我们会一起走下去。”，伊万说，王耀抱紧他，“万尼亚、万尼亚……”，他喊着伊万的名字，“我太激动了，我简直要死了。”，伊万把王耀从自己的怀里扶起来，描摹着他的眉眼，“我还活着，你怎么能死。”，“我只是太激动了。”，王耀说，“生日快乐，我的小布尔什维克，这是你真正的生日。”，伊万认真地说，他的声音温柔好听，王耀眼泪立马决了堤，“谢谢你，哥哥。”，他说。

今天王耀让伊万掌握主动权，“你真的决定了？”，伊万笑眯眯的说，王耀点点头，“这有什么推脱的，又不是抢着结账。”，伊万被他的奇妙比喻逗乐了，他抱起王耀，“那就让你看看斯拉夫人的浪漫吧。”。

从那以后，那个吊坠都带在伊万最贴身的地方，他们都相信他们的亲密关系将会和他们的宣传词一样“万古长青”。


	8. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 此次是第六章补发，苏(露)中为主。

建国第二天苏联第一个承认了新中国，并且在第三天正式建立了外交关系，毛先生希望可以尽快访问苏联，斯大林也表示欢迎，并且他们之间还有更多的事情要谈，尤其是一个代替《中苏友好同盟条约》的新条约必须尽快确定下来。12月6日，王耀和毛先生登上了前往莫斯科的火车，他们先过去，周先生留在国内，因为谁也说不好苏联怎么想。

12月16日，火车终于驶入了莫斯科火车站，那天天气晴朗，毛先生下车受到了热烈的欢迎，王耀最后一个走出车厢，还没有下来就被拦腰抱起来，伊万和那次在西柏坡一样把他举到了空中，“小耀！”，“快放我下来……”，王耀看看四周，但是大家似乎并没有什么反应，反而保持着友好的微笑。

“穿这么少，不冷吗？”，伊万把王耀放下来左看看右看看，不满的摇摇头，解下自己的围巾给王耀围上了，“我穿的很多了。”，王耀说。伊万给了他一个隆重的贴面礼，王耀还是不太习惯这种过分亲昵的见面方式，伊万却不以为然，他笑眯眯地看着王耀，用非常无辜的语气说，“你不给我一个贴面礼吗？”，王耀无奈的看着他，上司们还在寒暄，暂时没人注意到他们，王耀用壮士断腕的决心拉下伊万的脖子，踮起脚给了他一个贴面礼，北极熊开心得不得了，“这样才对嘛。”，伊万刚说完就打了一个喷嚏，他把围巾给了王耀，自己就要直面莫斯科的冬季寒冷了，王耀叹口气，“你看你，还说我。”，他把围巾松开，扯了一半围到了伊万脖子上，好在围巾够长，他们两个同围也不妨碍行动，伊万搂过王耀，“我们去克里姆林宫吧。”。

上司们直截了当的切入正题，第一次会谈中，毛先生旁敲侧击的询问关于条约的一些问题时，斯大林表示新的条约没有必要重新拟定，可以在原来的条约基础上更改，他们不想破坏雅尔塔协定的内容，对此，两边谈不拢，有些不欢而散。

晚宴的时候，大家都十分热情，没有之前的闷闷不乐，王耀和每个人寒暄一遍之后退到了一边，他喝不惯伏特加，而且一路舟车劳顿也没什么精神，干脆躲远一点。伊万看到他远远地站在一边也不喝酒，过去邀请王耀跳舞。王耀皱着眉头拒绝，“我好累，万尼亚，你去找别人吧。”，伊万仍然保持伸出手的状态，笑着不说话，王耀只好妥协了。

王耀不会跳这些洋舞，他可以把水袖舞的出神入化，却始终踩不准交谊舞的拍子，伊万却很擅长这些，他本来就身形优美，轻巧优雅的步伐让他看上去非常迷人，一时间大家的目光都被伊万吸引了，王耀尴尬的跟着他踩着拍子，不出意外的踩了伊万的脚。“对不起，要不你换个会跳的吧。”，王耀低着头，他知道他这样一定傻极了，伊万给他打气，“你跳的很好，别紧张，跟着我的节奏，我退你进。”，王耀丧气地说，“别骗我了，我知道我根本不懂拍子。”，伊万笑着握紧他的手，带着王耀转到了舞池另一边，这时候的乐曲变得悠扬缓慢，似乎是故意给王耀降低了难度。“跟着我，跳完这支曲子。”，伊万低声说，王耀只得跟着他继续跳。

乐曲最后有一个高亢的升华，让人感动在这首缠绵悱恻的曲子里无法自拔，伊万坏笑一下，揽住王耀的腰，一下把他放倒，王耀下意识的抓紧他的手臂，两个人变成了一副极其暧昧的姿势，伊万居高临下看着王耀，慢慢低下头，王耀看着他越来越近的脸，紧张的闭上了眼睛，这么多人在，伊万居然要吻他！那个吻落在了王耀的眉心，温暖柔软。

随着伊万慢慢抬头，乐曲最终落下帷幕，潮水般的掌声响起，王耀睁开眼睛，他的脸很红很热，他责备伊万，“你干嘛突然来这一出。”，伊万笑意不减，带着恶作剧得逞的狡黠说，“惊喜吗？”，“是惊吓。”。

他们走到一边，伊万跟王耀碰了碰杯，开始卖弄自己刚学会的成语，“祝我们两国友谊万岁，祝我们两个白头偕老。”，王耀看着伊万亮晶晶的眼睛，笑着说，“你还知道白头偕老，真不容易。”，伊万高傲的扬起头，“那当然，我很努力的在学习呢。”，王耀赞许的点点头，“真有哥哥的样子，我要以你为榜样。”，伊万得意的叉起腰。王耀想了想又补充了一句，“我还是更喜欢万古长青。”。

“为什么？”

“我想和你永远在一起啊，白头偕老不是长生不老，是会死的。”

“我们本来就不会死，我们是国家。”，伊万摇头，“不，大秦他就不在了，只剩我一个了。”，王耀低下头，满是感伤，伊万懊恼自己没事问这个什么意思干什么，勾起王耀的伤心事，他轻轻抱抱王耀，“你还有我。”。

接下来的日子，两边一直没能就新条约的签订展开谈判，毫无进展的情况下，毛先生彻底发火了，他把自己关在了别墅里，不再理会斯大林。他这一个闭门不出，引得外界议论纷纷，甚至传出了他被软禁的谣言，这让苏联方面难以招架。王耀也不高兴，他们已经在这里呆了一个多星期，该谈的一个没谈成，总不能一直耗着。

伊万的电话一天好几个，“小耀，你上司生我上司的气，但是你不能生我的气。”，他急切地说，“他不出门，你为什么也不出门？我想带你去涅瓦河的，之前不是说好了。”，王耀其实对伊万没什么意见，他只是着急条约的签署，这个关系到新中国未来的发展，他们有的是时间，游览涅瓦河又不急。“万尼亚，你上司什么时候愿意和我们谈？”，“我不知道。”，伊万诚实的回答，“那就等谈完了我们再去吧。”，王耀说，电话那头沉默了，王耀耐心等待伊万回话，结果那边直接挂了电话。王耀愣住了，怎么他还有脾气了？

僵持了大约一个星期，斯大林终于让步了，同意谈判，并且派了莫洛托夫和米高扬亲自过来别墅面会毛先生，王耀终于看到自己的上司露出了发自内心的笑容，他暗暗松口气，终于能和伊万见面了，不知道那个北极熊是不是还在生气，伊万可是从那以后再也没给他打过一个电话，他自己也拉不下脸主动打电话，就这样一直僵持到了现在。

1950年1月20日，周先生带着代表团来到了莫斯科，依旧受到了热烈欢迎。王耀很喜欢这位总理先生，儒雅和睿智在他身上完美融合，他本人的气质也充满了东方之美，让人难以对他产生厌恶，他是天生的外交家。

“您来了真好，毛先生一直等着您。”，王耀说，周先生拍拍王耀的肩膀，“我知道老毛那个脾气，这些天您和他在一起，没少受连累吧。”，王耀听他这么打趣毛先生，也跟着笑起来，“怎么会呢，毛先生不是那样的人。”，周先生点点头，“他对您不会怎么样，对苏联同志就说不准咯。”，王耀被周先生的妙语连珠逗得哈哈大笑，“您说的很对，他们真是怕了毛先生。”，周先生笑道，“所以我得来啊。”，他们一边说笑一边走着，很快坐上了开往克里姆林宫的车。

伊万很不高兴的待在自己的办公室，斯大林让他去迎接刚刚到来的中国总理，他也不愿意去，“您这样真的像个小孩子，我们要有大国风范，不要任性了。”，斯大林无奈的看着伊万，“我不想去，您不要说了。”，伊万倔强地说，“怎么了？您不想见中国先生？”，斯大林猜到伊万这幅样子绝对和王耀有关，“前段时间您可热情了。”，“我……”，伊万欲言又止，“不去就是不去，和谁都没关系。”，斯大林拗不过他，只能由他去，“那您好好休息吧。”，他替伊万关上门离开了。

伊万把玩着那个吊坠，红色的星星刺激着他的视网膜，本来想看着它平静情绪的，结果越看越心烦，想到王耀说不谈判就不和他见面，伊万就非常委屈，这又不是他不想谈判，为什么要把气撒到他身上，之前不是说好了一起去涅瓦河吗……

门被敲响了，伊万不耐烦的对着门外大声吼着，“我不是说了我不去吗！”，门外静了一会，又敲了敲门，“是我。”，是王耀的声音，伊万手一抖，石头掉在地上，他赶紧弯腰去捡，结果因为动作太大，他连人带着凳子一起摔倒了，“万尼亚！你怎么了？”，王耀听到房间里的声音，以为伊万出了什么事，他一脚踹开了房门，“砰！”，可怜的房门重重的撞在墙上，王耀冲进房间，“万尼亚！”，但是他没看到人。

“我……我在这。”，桌子后面伊万的声音传出来，王耀赶紧跑过去，伊万正一手扒在桌子上，一手抓着石头，皱着眉头想要起身，王耀把他扶起来，帮他把衣服抚平，掸去上面的灰尘，“你怎么回事？”，“还不都是怪你！”，伊万对着王耀发难，王耀一脸惊讶的看着他，“我怎么了？”，“要不是你，敲门吓我一跳，我能摔倒吗！”，伊万把吊坠挂回脖子，背过身不理王耀了，王耀看着他气冲冲的样子，看来北极熊还是生自己的气了。

“那我走了，你不想看见我，我去找我上司。”，王耀说着就走，伊万看他真走，更加生气了，“你走吧！走了就不要回来！我要和你断交！”，他说完还气喘吁吁的，王耀转过身好笑的看着他，“大少爷，你到底哪里不开心了？”，伊万听他这么叫自己，气得脸色发红，“那是布尔乔亚的称呼，不要用在我身上！”，“好好好。”，王耀赶紧认错，“我说错话。”，他回到伊万面前，仰头笑眯眯地看着他，“说吧，闹什么脾气呢？”，伊万深吸一口气，手一拍桌子，把王耀震了一下。

“为什么不和我去涅瓦河！”，伊万怒气冲冲地说，王耀没反应过来，“我不是说等条约签了再去吗？”，“你说过我想去哪都陪我去的，你说话不算数。”，“万尼亚，我不是来这里旅游的，正事要紧嘛。”，王耀想要摸摸伊万的脸，却被躲开了，“那种事也是上司们拍板，我们为什么不能有点自己的空间？”，王耀看着他一副小孩脾气的样子，无奈的摇摇头，“我们是国家啊，怎么说也得在场。”，伊万转过头，看着王耀，“我知道，但是你也得明白，这个条约没那么容易谈拢，他们至少要花半个月讨论，我本来是想用这个空闲时间带你去列宁格勒的……我没有要溜出去玩。”，王耀看他委屈的样子，知道自己误会了他只是要带自己去玩。

“好了好了，我的错。”，王耀摸摸伊万的头，“但你也得知道，要是我单独跑出来和你去列宁格勒，毛先生该怎么想？”，伊万看着他，“可是你那天说的话，太伤我心了，就好像……我们之间只有那个条约重要，别的都不重要，我对你也不重要。”，原来是因为这个伤心了，王耀觉得伊万真是单纯的可以，他踮起脚吻了吻他，“你对我很重要。可是，条约关乎到中国的未来，那也是我的未来，你难道连我的醋都要吃吗？”，伊万知道自己也不占理，但他还是要维护他自己的地位，“我知道，可是你说话就不能委婉一点？”，“我再次道歉，行了吧？伟大的苏联先生大人不记小人过，原谅我这回？”，王耀调皮的看着伊万，伊万终于被他逗笑了，“哼，那也得看我愿不愿意。”，“那你愿不愿意？”，“你亲亲我我就愿意了。”，伊万说，王耀在只有他们两个的情况下还是很放的开的，他搂过伊万的脖子，给了他一个深长的吻。

漫长的谈判持续到了二月份，在此期间，王耀陪着伊万去了列宁格勒，这也是为了安抚北极熊受伤的小心灵。“你的上司真是不好对付。”，伊万本来想说“狡猾”，但是这个词太不尊重人，王耀一定会生气的，他改成了“不好对付”，“我们准备了12份草案，修改了无数遍，结果全被你们打回去了，你知道我上司看周先生提交的草案时有多生气吗？”，伊万说完还学了一下斯大林当时的表情，王耀被他逗得哈哈大笑，“我知道，他全部划掉了，还打了一堆的感叹号和问号。”，王耀见过那个草案上面满满的符号，他和周先生还有代表团都没忍住笑，实在是太生动了。

“结果还是我们做出了让步。”，伊万不满的撅起嘴，“你看，我对你好吧？”，“行了行了，还没到最后的签字，我担心你上司出尔反尔。”，王耀戳戳伊万的脸，把他的面部表情抚平，“不会的，上司不是那样的人。”，伊万说，“我们也有自己的考量，你要理解我们。”，“相互理解嘛，我们也做出让步了。”，王耀说，“那也是我们让步更大。”，伊万说完跳上船，对王耀伸出手，“快上来。”，王耀愣了一下，拉住伊万的手，借着他的力量也跳上了船。

他们坐在船头欣赏涅瓦河的风光，“小耀，六月份你再过来一次吧，那时候可以看到白夜哦。”，伊万说，“白夜？”，王耀很惊奇，中国地处中低纬度，这种只有高纬度地区才能看到的奇景他自然没见过，“是啊，晚上可以出来在河畔漫步，像白天一样。”，伊万兴冲冲地说，“哪有这么频繁访问的，会让别人觉得我们有不可告人的秘密。”，王耀说，伊万哼一声，“你怕谁？阿尔弗雷德吗？”，“我怕他干什么，我们隔着太平洋，他有本事就来。”，王耀不屑地说，伊万笑了出来，“放心，有我在，他不敢来。”，“哟，那真是谢谢你。”，王耀翻个白眼，“说到这个，你和阿尔弗雷德在三八线真是热闹啊。”，伊万耸耸肩，“小打小闹而已。”，王耀叹口气，任勇洙和任敏姬明明是同宗同源，却变成这个样子，他又想起还没有回家的弟弟妹妹，这就是弱者的命运吗……

伊万看王耀一脸凝重，应该是从任勇洙和任敏姬身上想到了自己，他无法安慰王耀，因为他又不是“圣母”，可能真的连好人也算不上。

“小耀，看着我。”，伊万说，王耀茫然的抬头，然后被糊了一脸水，伊万一脸得逞的坏笑，“万尼亚！”，王耀被冰凉的河水冻得一个激灵，“这可是冬天！”，“这样你才有精神嘛。”，伊万正笑着，就被王耀泼了一脸水，“王耀！”，“这叫以其人之道还治其人之身。”，王耀得意洋洋地说，伊万不甘示弱的再次向他泼水，两个人在涅瓦河的船上展开了激烈的泼水对抗，最后双双湿透。


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月已经开始下雪了，晚上很冷，王耀不太习惯这种寒冷，伊万是早就习惯了，他看着王耀，“冷的话就来我怀里吧。”，王耀想了想，很自然的钻进了伊万怀里，“你的怀里一点也不暖和。”，王耀嫌弃的说，“怎么会呢？你多呆一会就知道了。”，伊万说着收紧了手臂，两个人坐着缩在被窝里，过了一会，果然热了起来，王耀舒服的享受着他的人形暖宝带来的温暖，突然感觉到有什么东西顶着他。

王耀立即就反应过来这是怎么回事，他想要转身，伊万却把他搂的更紧了，“别动，让我抱抱。”，他说着还蹭了蹭王耀的头发，“你头发好香。”，王耀翻个白眼，“你嗅觉出问题了吗？我都好几天没洗头了。”，伊万不以为然，“我就觉得好闻，第一次见到你的时候，我就想要躲在你的怀里嗅你的头发的味道。”，那时候王耀还是一头长发流散，不像现在，真可惜……王耀被他搂的很不舒服，太热了，而且那个东西越来越硬了。

“万尼亚，放开我，太热了。”，王耀扭动着身体，可是偏偏这样的动作带来的摩擦让伊万更加忍不住了，“我……我想要了。”，他小声说，王耀像是被踩了尾巴一样，“你说什么？”，“我想要你。”，伊万说着手开始不安分，王耀抓住他的手，“这地方是能胡来的吗？”，“我知道，可是……”，伊万哼哼唧唧，“那你帮我？”，王耀终于忍不住转身给了他一个爆栗，“做梦吧你！”，“那我很难受怎么办？”，伊万无辜的看着他，“给我忍着！”，“太过分了……”，毛熊抗议。

事实证明伊万抗议无效，王耀一把把他推倒，“睡觉，睡着了什么事都忘了。”，他说着转身躺下了，伊万看王耀油盐不进，只好也躺了下去，伸出一只手臂揽着王耀。王耀本来想闭上眼睛赶紧睡着，结果伊万的呼吸声让他也不自在起来，说实在的，他们上一次是多久前他都记不清了，他真的有点迷恋那种飘飘欲仙的感觉。

伊万真的快要睡着了，王耀不给，他也不想强迫他，结果身边的人反而起来压住了他，伊万人一半在梦乡，一半留在现实，正迷迷糊糊的，突然下身一凉，王耀抬起了他的腿，“小耀？”，伊万下一秒就彻底清醒了，被进入的疼痛让他差点叫出来，因为这是营地，他只能用手死死捂住自己的嘴，王耀的眼睛在黑暗中亮亮的，他看不到他的表情，“你……你不是说不要吗！”，伊万有点生气，他想要不行，王耀想要了连商量都没有就直接上，太不公平了！

“少废话，不想被人听见就乖乖听话。”，王耀说，他在这方面其实非常主动，伊万才是被动的那个。“哼……你这个‘暴君’。”，伊万愤然的说着，接着就被王耀一个大力顶入弄得再也说不出话来，“还废话吗？”，伊万看着王耀的眼睛，委屈的摇摇头。

第二天，伊万没能起来，他本来就开了很久飞机，还没来得及休息就跟着王耀来到了前线，昨天又折腾了太久，早上他就像是死了一半一样，躺在床上动弹不得。彭先生很奇怪怎么回事，王耀打了马虎眼，“别管他，让他睡。”，“可是……”，彭先生还想说什么，王耀继续掩饰，“我们赶紧回去平壤吧。”，“好吧。”，彭先生没有再多问，然后他看到王耀进去把伊万抱了出来，把人扔到车上后自己也钻了进去，彭先生震惊的说不出话，自家祖国和这位苏联国家化身，真的没问题吗？

任敏姬看到伊万以后的惊讶程度不亚于彭先生，她愣愣的看着王耀，发现他对伊万并没有什么不好的脸色，反而十分亲密。伊万很客气地跟她打招呼，“您好，任小姐。”，这倒不奇怪，任敏姬从没见过伊万除了王耀以外，亲昵的叫过第二个人了，都是XX先生或者XX小姐，礼貌客气却充满了疏离。

“他们现在驻扎在清川江，我们可以选择其中一个侧翼，侧后迂回配合正面进攻，争取一举歼灭。”，彭先生手指着地图上清川江的位置，王耀也同意，“德川和宁远地区可以打开缺口。”，“那么，选在25号吧，不能拖着，入冬对我们不利。”，彭先生说，王耀点点头，任敏姬和她上司没意见，伊万也认为完全可行，他们达成了一致，选在11月25日发动第二次进攻。

阿尔弗雷德吃着肉罐头觉得很没滋味，麦克·阿瑟说圣诞节就能让大家回家，可现在怎么看这个承诺都实现不了了，第一次战役被打的措手不及，丢了不少地，他有预感，第二次进攻就快要来了。

外面下着雪，他似乎能听到飞机的轰鸣声，苏联的空军守在鸭绿江南岸地区，不可能到这里来，这是哪来的轰鸣声？心里疑惑着，阿尔弗雷德走出指挥部，看到白茫茫的一片，远处若隐若现的群山露出可怖的笑容，让他打了个寒战，一定是听错了。他正要转回身，远处的炮火声响起，“怎么回事？”，阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛，“是王耀！”，任勇洙急急忙忙的跑过来，满身都是伤，“我们挡不住，他们过来了！”，“你说什么！”，阿尔弗雷德恨铁不成钢的瞪了任勇洙一眼，立马走进指挥部，“全部做好防御！”。

伊万一枪崩了一个美国兵，他和王耀身先士卒的冲在前，突然王耀踩空了一个弹坑，身体一歪就要倒下去，伊万一把拉住了他，却意外地躲过了一颗子弹，“没事吧！”，王耀看到伊万脸色突然变得苍白，以为他中弹了，伊万摇摇头，刚刚子弹尖锐的擦过让他耳朵隆隆的，他扑倒王耀，一定有人在瞄准他们。

“万尼亚？”，王耀被伊万牢牢地护在身下，“小心。”，伊万刚起身，一颗破空而来的子弹打中了他的右肩，“唔……”，“万尼亚！”，王耀看到伊万中弹了，看来有人在专门盯着他们，王耀起身抱着伊万，伊万忍着疼痛摇摇头，“我没事。”。

“真是感人至深。”，阿尔弗雷德拿着枪，一步一步走了过来，王耀看着他，刚刚的子弹一定来自阿尔弗雷德，“你们两个不愧是天生一对。”，阿尔弗雷德看着他们，“一个为了对方不惜对上我，一个为了对方不惜自己中弹。”，他给枪上了膛，对准了王耀，王耀也举起自己的枪，对准阿尔弗雷德。

伊万的前襟被血染红了一大片，好在子弹打在了右边，不是心脏的位置，他右手动弹不得，“小耀，开枪！”，伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德听了，冷笑一下，把枪口对准了伊万，王耀看他调转了枪口，毫不犹豫的开了枪，阿尔弗雷德也同时开了枪，“砰！”，阿尔弗雷德捂着腹部后退几步，单膝跪倒在地上，他抬起头，看着挡在伊万面前，同样中弹了的王耀，“呵，真感人。”，他笑着，不顾口中的鲜血，重新举起了枪，“砰！”，他再次中弹了，这次不是来自王耀，也不是伊万，而是任敏姬。

“可恶的美国佬！”，任敏姬举着枪，眼神晦暗又狠厉，她带着仇恨，一步一步的逼近阿尔弗雷德，“从我的土地上滚出去！把我的弟弟还给我！”，她的眼泪流着，眼神却没有一丝一毫的动摇，她给枪上了膛，正要开第二枪，却被打中了，任勇洙大口喘着气，一样的眼含热泪，一样的眼神狠厉，“不许你再开枪！”，任勇洙大声喊着。

任敏姬被他打中了左臂，任勇洙的枪法不应该这么差……她看着他，她的弟弟，她唯一的血亲，千年来最亲近的人。“勇洙……”，任敏姬仿佛是去了所有力气，枪掉下来，砸在地上，她的双臂无力地垂下，眼泪汹涌而下，“为什么……”，为什么？我们明明是最亲近的姐弟，为什么沦落成了兵戎相见？

阿尔弗雷德看任敏姬一副失神的样子，想要给她致命一枪，“砰！”，他看到一个身影挡在任敏姬面前，中弹以后晃了两下，倒了下去，“小耀！”，伊万看到王耀替任敏姬挡了子弹，他的心脏处绽放出一朵浓烈的血花，刺得他的眼睛生疼，任勇洙也惊呆了，他没有想到王耀居然会帮任敏姬挡子弹，还是致命的子弹。

“耀哥哥！”，任敏姬抱着王耀，摇晃着他，“不要死！你不是说你来了就都不会死了吗？”，王耀却没有一点反应，伊万爬起来，抓过枪，他的右手不能动，就用左手扣动了扳机，“阿尔弗雷德！”，“砰！”，这一枪打中了阿尔弗雷德，一样的位置，阿尔弗雷德还没来得及反应就在心脏撕裂的疼痛中昏了过去，这时候志愿军的攻势也愈发强势了，任勇洙不想再多生事，他看了一眼任敏姬，拖着阿尔弗雷德退了回去。

“小耀！”，伊万不顾一切的抱起王耀，他们是国家，不会因为普通的子弹丧命，可是王耀依旧没有了呼吸，他的身体还是热的，他却不肯睁开眼睛看他一眼。“对不起……”，伊万站起身，向着后方走去，任敏姬跟上他，“耀哥哥不会死的，我们去找医疗队。”，任敏姬说着，伊万却跟完全没有听到一样只是往前走，雪花落下来，落满了他和王耀一身，那些山峰好可怕，好遥远，好像永远也抓不住，伊万想要忍住眼泪，但是视线越来越模糊，“坚持下去……不要死！你必须要一直在我身边！”。

王耀迷迷糊糊中听到了很多声音，甜甜的童声，清脆的少年音，成熟的低沉声音，围绕在他身边，久久不散去，“大哥，我想吃叉烧。”，嘉龙的声音，“大哥，这是我自己做的色子，你看，上面有祥云！”，濠镜的声音，“哥，湾儿想要这朵花。”，湾儿的声音，还有别的声音……“耀哥哥，你真好看，比勇洙好看多了，我可以亲亲你吗？”，任敏姬的声音，“偏心的姐姐，我才是你的同胞弟弟！”，任勇洙不满的声音响起来，还有一个细如蚊蝇却带着倔强的声音，“耀兄，我带来了东瀛的茶。”，本田菊站在他身后，低眉垂目，一副谦卑的样子，却在下一秒露出了残忍的笑容，“这茶，您喝的还习惯吗？”，“啊！”，身上痛彻心扉的疼痛让王耀尖叫出来，他抱着自己，缩成一团，“都给我滚出去……不要碰我……”，他撕心裂肺的哭着。

“小耀？”，一双手碰触了他，但是却不讨厌，王耀甚至向往的靠近了那双手，用尽力气蹭了蹭，这是谁的手？并不够温暖，并不够细腻，只是很柔软，他很喜欢……拼了命的靠近着，不要离开我……抱一抱我……求求你，“小耀，你醒了吗？”，这谁的声音，王耀想要睁开眼睛看看清楚，却觉得眼皮千斤重，那双手离去了，王耀拼命地拉住，“不要走！不要离开我……让我再睡一会……陪陪我。”。

伊万看王耀痛苦的样子，想要试试他的额头温度，却被王耀死死攥住手，握得生疼，“小耀，醒醒，看看我。”，他低头亲吻王耀的眼睛，终于那两扇睫毛动了动，琥珀色的眼睛缓缓睁开了，迷蒙的眼神像一幅山水画，王耀慢慢看清伊万的模样，“万尼亚？”，“小耀！你终于醒了！”，伊万激动地俯下身抱紧他，王耀被他勒的喘不过气，“好疼。”，伊万赶紧放开王耀，紧张的看着他，“哪里疼？”，“哪里都疼。”，“那我去叫医生。”，伊万说着就要起身，王耀拉住他，“我没事，你陪陪我吧。”，伊万看看他，笑了出来，就像是冬日里的暖阳，“好。”，他坐下来又亲了亲王耀，“我陪着你。”。

王耀只记得他本来在清川江的战场上，他替任敏姬挡了阿尔弗雷德的子弹，就什么也不知道了，“今天几号了？上次的进攻赢了没？”，王耀问，伊万拍拍他的手，“放心吧，全面胜利，阿尔弗雷德已经被赶到三八线了。”，“这么顺利吗？”，王耀不敢相信，“有你的帮助，顺利也不奇怪。”，伊万说，“今天是12月25日，彭先生打算休整一段时间再发动第三次进攻，毛先生有不同意见，他们还在讨论。”，“我居然昏迷了这么久……”，王耀懊恼地说，“小耀，长津湖志愿军表现得太好了，真让我刮目相看。”，伊万说。

“你觉得我们要继续进攻吗？”，王耀转过头看着伊万，伊万沉思一会，认真地说，“上司的意思是趁热打铁，我们会在联合国帮中国协调谈判的，但是，我觉得现在还是要保存有生力量，如果发动了第三次进攻，也不能太冒进，见好就收吧，反正现在僵持在三八线，谁都坚持不了太大的纵深。”，王耀也赞成他的观点，“联合国只能麻烦你了。”，伊万笑着摇摇头，“没有麻烦，我们的同志会尽力的。”。

西方的圣诞节与他们无关，他们也没想过要过这个节日。冬衣不够，王耀和伊万只好紧紧地靠在一起取暖，考虑到王耀的身体状况，伊万把自己当作靠垫，他靠在床上，王耀靠在他身上。

“阿尔弗雷德还说两个月结束战斗回家过圣诞，不知道他这个圣诞过的怎么样。”，王耀说，伊万笑着回答，“他是不是清醒还说不定呢。”，王耀奇怪地问，“为什么？”，“我打中了他的心脏，这是他打你的代价。”，伊万说，王耀也跟着笑，“万尼亚，你还真是干得漂亮！但是，我们是国家，不会这样轻易死去的。”，“我知道，可是，你昏过去的时候我还是很害怕，我真的以为要失去你了。”，伊万说着搂紧王耀，把脸埋在他的发间，“你绝对不能离开我。”。

王耀把手覆在伊万手上，“不会的，我活了五千多年，死不了的。”，“嗯，我们谁都不要死。”，伊万说，“烽烟滚滚唱英雄，四面青山侧耳听，侧耳听，晴天响雷敲金鼓，大海扬波作和声……”，王耀轻声唱着，动人的旋律带来细腻的温暖，“人民战士驱虎豹，舍生忘死保和平，为什么战旗美如画，英雄的鲜血染红了它，为什么大地春常在，英雄的生命开鲜花……”，伊万闭上眼睛听着，紧紧的抱着王耀，不知不觉睡去了。

（《英雄赞歌》其实创作于1964年，但是我在好几首歌里选了半天，还是觉得这个歌词最合适，所以无视时间漏洞吧~）


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

经过激烈的讨论之后，第三次战役在12月31日发起，联合国军被迫全线撤退，一直到来年1月7日退到了三七线附近，彭先生凭借经验认为这是诱敌深入的伎俩，当即宣布停止进攻，1月8日，第三次战役宣告结束。

任敏姬站在汉城的街道上，仰头看着阴沉沉的天空，这里曾经是任勇洙的首都，也是曾经他们一起玩闹过的城市，现在只剩下满目断壁残垣，再也没有了曾经的繁华美好。上司和彭先生产生了激烈矛盾，他想乘胜追击，一举歼灭联合国军的剩余力量，彭先生却认为这不现实，而且万一中计，得不偿失，最后还是她和王耀拉住了两边，伊万家的军事顾问也支持追击，但是伊万却表示了明确地反对，接着他们收到了中苏高层的电报，毛先生和斯大林都支持了彭先生，自此，这场冲突才得以化解。

“冷吗？”，王耀走过来把自己的外衣披在了任敏姬身上，和她一起仰头看着天空，“耀哥哥，你把衣服给了我，自己不冷吗？”，任敏姬说着就要把衣服还给王耀，王耀按住她的手，“我不冷。”，他刚说完就刮起一阵风，王耀打了个冷战，一件带着体温的大衣披在了他肩膀上，王耀惊讶的看着身边微笑着的伊万，任敏姬也看到了他。

“别逞能。”，伊万带点责备地说，王耀白他一眼，“就你不怕冷。”，“我当然不怕冷，莫斯科的冬天比这冷得多。”，伊万说，“是啊，所以，我要少去，太冷了。”，王耀说，伊万露出失望的表情，“就因为这个不来吗？我会把壁炉烧的旺旺的，不会冷的。”，王耀笑了出来，“你还会烧壁炉？”，伊万生气的哼哼，“我当然会！”，“好好好，你最厉害。”，这时候开始下雪了，他们齐齐抬头看着天空，雪花柔柔的落下来，冰冰凉凉，像是天空的眼泪。

任敏姬叹口气，当年在雪中追着任勇洙跑着，欢声笑语早已掩盖在了千年时光里，现在只剩下清川江上泪眼朦胧的互相敌视，王耀知道她的心事，拍拍她的背，“别难过了，小勇会回来的。”，任敏姬摇摇头，“我知道他回不来了。”，回不去了，再也回不去了。“即使这样，你们也是姐弟，是唯一的血亲。”，王耀说，任敏姬看着他，“耀哥哥，你以后也会把嘉龙他们接回来吗？”，王耀脸色一僵，转而坚定了眼神，“当然，我一定会接他们回家。”。

在经过了第四次、第五次战役之后，双方在三八线附近动弹不得，互相僵持着，这不是好兆头，双方都迫切需要进行深入的和谈，不能再没头没脑的打下去了。

王耀坐在谈判桌前，看着对面的阿尔弗雷德，他们互相高傲的看着对方，仿佛这样就能掌握最终的主动权，伊万没有来这个现场，尽管美国方面一再要求苏联介入谈判，但是斯大林都没有同意，他并不想直接介入，所以伊万不能来。

斯大林再三的伊万他回去，伊万都不听，他任性的要留在朝鲜，最近的一次电话里，斯大林言辞不再温和，“您要清楚您自己是谁，您不可能是中国先生唯一的伴侣，在将来，您能确定中国先生不会找上别人吗？”，斯大林这句话刺伤了伊万，他激烈的反驳，“小耀不会背叛我，永远不会！他如果离开，只能是因为我死了！”，斯大林赶紧拦住他冲动下的口无遮拦，“您不能说这种话。”。

“难道不是您的话太过分了吗？”

“我向您道歉。”

斯大林叹口气，“我已经和中国同志还有朝鲜同志沟通过了，和平谈判是可行的，您赶紧回来吧。”，伊万仍旧不愿意，“在没有赢得最后胜利前，我不会回来的。”，“您是我们的祖国。”，“我也是小耀的依靠。”，“傻孩子，爱一个人不是这么爱的。”，斯大林用了一个新的词语形容伊万，“爱更要保持理性和克制。”，“我清楚我在做什么。”，伊万说，“再见，先生。”，他挂了电话。

“hero在错误的地点、错误的时间，与错误的敌人进行了一场错误的战争。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“我以为你会靠着伊万才敢对上我，没想到你这样出乎我的意料。”，王耀看着他，不屑的冷哼一声，“这和谁都没关系，国家主权、国土完整不允许任何人染指这是我们都知道的，你想你的国土被侵占破坏吗？”，阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，推了推眼镜，“我当然不想，可是能做到这种事的，只有强者。”，王耀看着他，“我也能做到。”，阿尔弗雷德吹个口哨，“现在我有点信了。”，“谈还是打，主动权在你那。”，王耀抱着胳膊，“皮球踢得不错，hero有几个条件，你接受，我们就结束战争。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“别太过分，我现在可想把你彻底揍趴下了。”，王耀说，阿尔弗雷德一笑，“那谁能保证呢？”。

最终，板门店谈判陷入僵局，毛先生强硬的主张打，金日成却想要和谈，关键时刻，斯大林支持了毛先生，并说服了金日成。1952年10月14日，上甘岭战役爆发。

这是人类战争史上最为激烈的战斗之一，惨烈情况前所未有，大片土地成为焦土，失去了生命的颜色，整整43天，鏖战不断，伊万仿佛回到了当年保卫莫斯科的时候，死去，活着，似乎都重叠了，不知道身在何处，不知道要往何方，只是不停地战斗、战斗，直到彻底倒下去，再也不会醒来。

“小耀……小耀！”，伊万在一次爆炸后焦急地寻找王耀，他身边除了尸体烧焦的气味没有别的味道，他忍着胃里的翻腾，在战壕里漫无目的的奔跑着，“你只要发出一点声音也好……”，伊万喊着，然后他听到前方有声音，他欣喜的跑过去，却发现是任敏姬，伊万有些失望，走过去扶起了任敏姬。

“你怎么样？”，伊万问，任敏姬痛苦地闭着眼睛，她被爆炸波及，皮肤裸露着，有些衣不蔽体，伊万看不下去，脱下外衣给她披上了，任敏姬这才看到是伊万，“您……”，“看到小耀了吗？”，伊万问，“没有。”，任敏姬摇摇头，伊万的眼神立刻黯淡下来，他把任敏姬靠着墙壁放下来，“好好在这呆着，我去找小耀。”。

任敏姬看着伊万的背影，摇摇头，“您不该在这的，一开始就不该来。”，伊万回过头看着她，“为什么？”，“其实您清楚，耀哥哥为什么会在这帮我打这场暗无天日的仗，您到底是心中有愧还是爱他？”，任敏姬一字一顿的慢慢说着，伊万看着她的眼睛，和王耀五分相似，也只是相似而已，神韵完全不同。他低下头，半晌，他抬起头坚定而认真的看着任敏姬，“我爱他，我对这场战役问心有愧，可是我对小耀的爱问心无愧。”，任敏姬看着伊万的眼睛，鲜红色的，就像是他和王耀的国旗，他们是注定的爱人。她缓缓闭上眼睛，“希望您记住您今天说的话，永远不要背叛它。”，伊万认真地说，“我这辈子只爱他一个，不会再有第二个人。”，他转身跑走了，任敏姬的眼泪流下来，老天啊，快结束这一切吧，我想要回家。

伊万终于找到了王耀，他被爆炸震得昏了过去，但呼吸正常，伊万把他搂进怀里，“小耀，我来了。”，他说着。新一轮的轰炸来了，伊万帮王耀挡住炮火，他的背部被灼烧的疼痛不堪，他依然没有放开王耀，他感受到自己的血顺着背脊流下来，但是没有疼痛，他只有眼前的人，其他什么也不在乎。

上甘岭的惨烈换来了和谈的契机，可是此时，斯大林却去世了，伊万不得不赶回国，王耀送他回到了安东。“我和他吵了那么多架，却没能见到他最后一面。”，伊万的难过掩饰不住，他不能说斯大林在他心中像是伊里奇先生一样完美，但是他仍然是非常尊敬这位上司的，他陪着他走过了二战的血雨腥风，是一位令人难忘的上司。

“其实，我们每天见面，都可能是最后一面，不要纠结这些问题了。”，王耀说，这句话却没有起到任何安慰作用，反而让伊万更加难过，“那我们现在，也是最后一面吗？”，他的眼睛红红的，王耀赶紧圆场，“怎么会，别瞎想！我们可是国家，不会死。”，“你在涅瓦河不是这样说的。”，伊万摇着头，王耀只好给了他一个深长的吻，“我们是要‘万古长青’的。”，北极熊这才点点头。

谈判事宜一波三折，任敏姬看着坐在自己对面的任勇洙，他始终低着头不肯看她一眼，上个月任勇洙的上司违反战俘遣返问题的协定，私自赶走了2.7万名战俘，两边本来缓和的局势一度变得紧迫，阿尔弗雷德没了耐心，他迫使任勇洙保证以后执行停战协定。今天是1953年7月27日，还是在板门店，他们四个两两相对，沉默着签署了最后的停战协定，战争宣告结束，但是从今以后，所有的一切都物是人非了。

王耀走出签署现场，七月的天气不再寒冷彻骨，而是温暖湿润，任敏姬走过来说，“耀哥哥，我送送你吧。”，王耀看着她，又看到后面的任勇洙，“好。”，他说，任敏姬牵起他的手，拉着他快步离开了，任勇洙看着他们的背影，咬紧了下唇，他的姐姐，从今以后就是红色的国家了，不，其实从1948年开始就是了，可是，今天他才觉得，他们彻底回不去了，任敏姬永远不会回来叫他一声“勇弟”了。

“你在这发什么呆？”，阿尔弗雷德最后一个走出来的，任勇洙机械的转过身，谦卑的弓着身子，“没什么，太阳太刺眼了。”，阿尔弗雷德歪头看看天空，用手挡在眼前，“是啊，太刺眼了，还是不要继续看了。”，任勇洙抬头看着他，他知道阿尔弗雷德的意思。阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“从今以后，你的太阳只能是我。”，任勇洙回头看了看王耀和任敏姬离开的方向，是啊，我的太阳，都离我而去了，他转过头，“我向往着您说的世界。”。

王耀回到了国内，周先生神秘兮兮的把他拉到一边，“我还没回来您就去了朝鲜，都没来得及把这个交给您，现在倒最合适不过。”，王耀知道周先生要给他什么，但他还是做出一副十分期待的样子，“是什么东西？”，周先生一笑，从怀里掏出一个小盒子，非常典型的俄式花纹，“您自己打开看看吧，切记，不要现在回去房间。”，“为什么？”，王耀对后半句表示了疑惑，“因为还在打扫。”，周先生面不改色地说，“我让同志们把您的房间里里外外打扫干净，现在他们还在忙，不要去打扰了。”，王耀半信半疑的点点头。

尽管心里疑惑着，王耀还是听话的去了另一个房间，坐在窗边，他小心翼翼的打开了盒子，虽然已经有了心理建设，但是看到那枚小小的石头时候，他还是忍不住热泪盈眶，精致的小石头一看就是精心挑选出来的，比他送给伊万那个小一圈，中间有一颗鲜红的星星，却在星星的中间多了金色的镰刀锤子。

王耀把手指放在那金色的镰刀锤子上，觉得非常温暖，他甚至以为自己在触摸伊万的国旗。盒子里还有一张小小的卡片，上面写的是汉字而不是俄语，伊万的汉字写的不太好，看得出来他很努力了。

“你把你的五星送给我，我把我的镰锤送给你，祝愿我们万古长青。”，王耀读着这句短短的话，闭上眼睛却锁不住眼泪，“万尼亚……”，他呼唤着这个名字。

等到晚饭过后，有人过来告诉王耀，他的房间打扫完毕了，随时可以搬进去，王耀点点头道了谢，他从餐厅出来，一边揉着肚子，一边哼着小曲，那个伊万送他的吊坠被他贴身收着，他不想让别人看到，这是只属于他的。  
“嗝——”，王耀走到门前，不自主的打了个饱隔，“啊，吃太多了，一会去运动运动好了。”，王耀自言自语的说着打开了门，却看到窗前的椅子里，一个熟悉的身影缓缓抬起头，对着他微笑，膝上还放着一本书，“小耀！惊喜！”，伊万笑着说，他围着他给他织的围巾，金发在暖色的灯光下变得更加柔和，只是多了一副眼镜。

王耀愣在原地，一步也挪不动，他才回味过来周先生意味深长的笑容是什么意思，原来伊万早就躲在他的房间里等着他了，他们一起演了一出戏！“万、万尼亚！”，王耀再也不愿忍着自己的情绪，跑过去扑进了伊万怀里，“我终于回家了！我终于胜利了！我们终于可以好好在一起了……”。

伊万吻了吻他的头发，“我的小耀辛苦了。”，王耀看到他看的是《列宁全集》，他从伊万怀里抬起头，“你怎么突然戴上眼镜了？”，伊万眨眨眼，“嗯，前几天我觉得视力有点下降，就找了医生问问，他说我压力太大，又流了太多眼泪，伤到了视力，从今以后都要带着眼镜啦。”，王耀愣愣的听着，哭多了伤到眼睛他也不是没听说过，宋朝的李宸妃还有明朝的钱皇后就是，可是，伊万是国家意识体，也有这个毛病吗？

伊万看着王耀愣神的样子，不知道他头脑风暴了这么多，他奇怪的歪歪头，“怎么了？不好看吗？他们都说我戴上眼镜显得更有个国家样子。”，王耀回过神，摇摇头，“不，很好看，真的很好看。”，他伸手摸摸伊万的金边眼镜，“那你摘下来还看得清我吗？”，伊万一笑，摘下眼镜认真地盯着王耀，“有没有眼镜，我都看得清你，你在我心里。”，王耀脸一红，“就会说这种话。”，“你不爱听吗？那我以后不说了。”，伊万重新戴上眼镜，把《列宁全集》放在桌子上，伸手抱紧王耀。

王耀不满地撅起嘴，“不说就不说，但是，你要是对着别人说，那我就会像揍阿尔弗雷德一样把你揍趴下！”，“行啊，你打得过我就来。”，伊万说，“就怕你打不过我。”，“别小看我！”，王耀从伊万怀里抬起头，伊万笑着亲了他一口，“别嘚瑟了，我可不会打你，我自己都会心疼的。”，“我也不会，我只想好好爱你。”，王耀说，我们可是要万古长青的，至死不渝的，白头偕老的……


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1954年4月，王耀跟着周先生来到了日内瓦，这是周先生首次登上国际舞台，他本着学习的精神来参加此次会议，王耀却认为用不着学习，他一定能发挥的很好，把中国的形象变得更加鲜明并且亲切。“您对我太自信了。”，周先生笑着说，“不，这是事实，您是我见过最好的外交官。”，王耀说，他们正聊着，伊万和莫洛托夫也来了，周先生过去和莫洛托夫谈论接下来要谈的各项问题，伊万拉着王耀走到另一边的窗户前。

“你知道科瓦利现在什么表情吗？非常有意思。”，伊万调皮地看着王耀，“一定是愁眉苦脸！”，王耀知道他指的是什么，赫鲁晓夫对于周先生提出的援助项目几乎都是有求必应，照单全收，却拒绝听取外贸部的意见，这让科瓦利和米高扬很难做，在谈判中什么话都不能说，又要考虑到苏联自身的能力问题。

“他现在坐在谈判桌前就觉得像是坐在仙人掌上。”，伊万说，“脸上的表情就像是那些刺全部深深扎进了屁股。”，王耀被他的比喻逗得前仰后合，“这可不能让他听见。”，伊万歪歪头，“他知道的，我还特意用相机拍下来送给他做纪念了呢。”，王耀笑的快岔气了，“万尼亚，你真的是他的祖国吗？”，“哼，怎么？他还能抛弃我？”，伊万说，“是是是，谁都喜欢你，伟大仁义、公平公正的苏联先生。”，王耀说，“小耀，这话我听着可不是夸我。”，伊万不满，“怎么会，我就是这样看你的。”，王耀说，“那是因为你喜欢我，用你家的话怎么说来着……”，伊万皱着眉头想了想，“情人眼里出西施。”，王耀看着他，“我对你是一眼万年。”。

任敏姬见到了阮氏玲，说实在的，她们在历史中都是王耀的藩属国，但是一南一北并不是很熟悉。“您好。”，任敏姬首先打了招呼，阮氏玲点点头，“您好。”，她穿了一件粉红色的奥黛，头发长长的披散下来，皮肤略黑一些，五官相比任敏姬更像王耀。任敏姬觉得这样的场合穿民族服装不太合适，但她什么也没说。

这时，王耀和伊万有说有笑的走来了。不得不承认，他们真是天造地设的一对璧人，分别代表着两个不同人种最极致的美丽。阮氏玲看着他们，她的眼神非常直接，这是她无限向往的两个人，她说不上自己更喜欢哪个，同时她也清楚，哪个都和她无关。

“你们这么早吗？”，王耀和她们打招呼，“您好。”，阮氏玲说，她看着王耀，眼神火热，伊万有点不高兴，他把王耀轻轻拉到身后，“阮小姐的奥黛很美，可是这样的场合不太合适吧？”，阮氏玲愣了一下，又看向伊万，那个人红色的眼睛正温柔的看着她，带着无形的压迫。王耀看到阮氏玲尴尬的低下头，马上打圆场，“这没什么，虽然是国际会议，但是大家都本着平等和睦的想法，穿什么也没有刻意规定。”，“谢谢您，布拉金斯基先生说得对，是我的问题。”，阮氏玲说，王耀看着她，他还想说什么，但张张嘴还是放弃了。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟、弗朗西斯也来了，他们互相看不顺眼，简单打了个招呼就纷纷落座了。王耀翻阅着眼前的文件，撤兵问题不能妥协，这应该交给任敏姬决定，而不是他和阿尔弗雷德，选举问题同样是任敏姬来决定，任勇洙或者联合国无权干涉。

“我们可以对选举进行国际监督，但绝对无权直接干涉。”，王耀义正严词的说，伊万表示赞成他所说的，阿尔弗雷德靠在椅背上，就差把双脚放在桌上了，他抱着胳膊歪头看着王耀和伊万一唱一和，“我不同意，我认为现在朝鲜没有能力进行独立的选举，这对韩国也不公平。”，“朝鲜是独立的主权国家，怎么能把韩国的法律强加到朝鲜身上？这才是不公平吧！”，王耀针锋相对，伊万接上说，“我还不知道，联合国的性质什么时候变成了多管闲事。”，他看着阿尔弗雷德，脸上挂着人畜无害的笑容。

“哼，那就没什么好谈的。”，阿尔弗雷德把文件扔到桌子上，“本阶段会议结束，散会。”，他站起身离开了会议室，亚瑟和弗朗西斯也跟着走出去，任勇洙跟在最后，他想回头看看任敏姬，但始终没有鼓起勇气，只能低着头离开了。会议室里剩下王耀、伊万和任敏姬，阮氏玲不在，目前还没有谈到印支问题，她也没有必要在场，任敏姬把文件整理好，抱在胸前叹了口气，怎么看都觉得和平解决问题不现实了，她不求任勇洙回来，只希望国内稳定下来，让人民好好过日子。

“我们一起去吃饭吧。”，王耀看她失望的样子有些心疼，无忧无虑的小姑娘多添了那么多心事，她也明白了做好一个国家有多么难了吧。任敏姬摇摇头，“我吃不下。”，“这是什么话，不要任性！听我的，吃饱再说！谈判本来就不是可以一蹴而就的，要有耐心，快跟我来！”，王耀摆出兄长的架势，任敏姬只好同意了，伊万看着他们，“小耀，我们吃中餐吧，我想吃回锅肉。”，王耀敲了一下伊万的脑袋，“这里是瑞士，哪里有中餐？你是不是傻了？”，伊万神秘兮兮地一笑，“这没事，我早就准备好了哦。”。

“你准备了什么？”

“我把酒店的厨房包下来了。”

“……”

王耀站在厨房案板前切肉，伊万试图帮忙，然后把自己切了，被王耀很狠训了一顿，现在包着手指委屈巴巴的站在一旁解释，“对不起嘛，我以为这个刀没那么锋利。”，王耀不听他的解释，“我看你近视的厉害！都看不清刀下是自己的手指头还是猪肉！”，“小耀，我都道歉这么久了，你就别生气了。”，伊万过来撒娇，被王耀用胳膊肘推开了，“边去，小心我用炒锅敲你。”，“好吧……”。

任敏姬把洗好的菜端了过来，王耀把切好的肉码在一起，“敏姬来切菜，我给肉过一下油。”，任敏姬点点头，接过菜刀开始切菜。“啪嗒。”，王耀点了火，等锅热了把油倒进去，热油开始冒泡泡，他把肉倒了进去，“哗啦！”，热油跟着蹦了出来，烫到了王耀的手背，“呀！”，王耀本能的缩回手，这么久不做饭，居然生疏到被热油烫！

伊万慌慌忙忙的跑过来，“被烫了？你怎么这么不小心！”，他忘了刚刚第一个不小心的是自己，王耀看他着急的样子，又好气又好笑，“你还说我？刚才是谁切了手？”，“哼！那你就是在学我！也不学点好的。”，伊万理直气壮的说，王耀被他气笑了，“你这么强词夺理跟谁学的？”，“自学成才。”，伊万得意洋洋地说，王耀瞥他一眼，“苏联先生真是厉害，什么都一学就会。”，伊万没听出来这是在讽刺他，继续得意的说，“那当然，我很聪明的！”，“噗嗤”，任敏姬没忍住笑了出来。

6月15日第一阶段会议的最后一次会议上，阿尔弗雷德关于朝鲜问题抛出了《十六国宣言》，妄图直接结束会议，周先生立刻表示反对。“我们带着最大的诚意来到这里，参加这次具有历史意义的会议，如果连我们提出的最后一个建议都要被拒绝，那是对全世界爱好和平人民的极大不尊重，我们对此也表示深切的遗憾。”，他的话慷锵有力，句句在理，在场人无不为之一震。

保罗（比利时国拟名，来自一位超现实主义画家）看看王耀，又看看周先生，“《十六国宣言》和您的表达的精神是一致的。”，周先生追问，“那为什么不能是十九国呢？”，保罗没了主意，只好承认周先生说的是对的，伊万笑了笑，懒洋洋地看了一眼保罗，“我支持比利时先生的看法，中方的发言没有问题。”，这下对面阵脚大乱，任勇洙看了看众人，坐直身体说，“我不同意，比利时先生不能代表十六国，至少，不能代表我。”，阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，意味深长的笑笑。

最后，周先生批评美国阻挠了会议的正常进行，“您连最低限度的、最具和解性的建议都无法接受，对此，中方表示遗憾。”，阿尔弗雷德看着周先生不卑不亢的面容，冷哼一声离开了会议室。

莫洛托夫对周先生的发言表示赞赏，朝鲜同志直接称赞这是艺术，外交艺术，王耀看到任敏姬失落的样子，追上去开导她。“耀哥哥，我心里明白的。”，任敏姬淡然的笑笑，柔和的气质就像是月光，“您不用多说。”，她低头离开了，王耀看着她的背影，小姑娘终究是长大了，和现实妥协了。他无奈的转身，却遇上了阮氏玲，她已经换下了奥黛，穿上了正式的礼服，长发绾了个马尾，看上去和王耀更加相似了。

“您好。”，阮氏玲微笑着走近王耀，伸出手，“接下来也要辛苦您了。”，王耀回握她的手，“没有辛苦不辛苦，这是为了世界和平应该尽的责任。”，他也报以微笑，“有很多责任，不是我们能扛起来的。”，阮氏玲说，王耀看着她，眼神变得锐利，阮氏玲这句话并不合适。“我指的是您和布拉金斯基先生。”，阮氏玲说，王耀一怔，“耀兄，您和布拉金斯基先生的感情太不正常了。”，阮氏玲换了一个称呼，这是她以前对王耀的称呼，和任敏姬的“耀哥哥”一样，属于亲昵的称呼。

“我知道我没资格说这种话，我只是想提醒您，我们都是国家，不是人类，任何情感都与我们无关，您和他走的太近了。”，王耀黯下眼神，“您说的没错。”，他重新看向阮氏玲，“可是我爱他，这点无可置否。”，阮氏玲露出惊讶的表情，“您对他是真的？”，她和他认识了几千年，她从未见过他对谁动心，就连那个伴随着清脆的驼铃声潇洒而来的大秦都没做到，她以为王耀只会一直高高在上下去，尽管近代历尽了苦难，他也不会放低他那颗飘摇了五千年的心。

“我爱他。”，王耀说，“他对我来说是特别的。”，特别到我五千年从来没有见到一个和他相似的，阮氏玲看着他，加深了微笑，“那么，请收下我的祝福。”。

“感谢祝福。”

伊万看到王耀和阮氏玲一起进来很不满，王耀走过来坐在他身边，伊万反而挪了一下凳子，远离了王耀，“你怎么了？”，王耀奇怪的看着他，伊万反而拿起桌上的文件认真地看着，好像根本没听见王耀的话。这时候大家都到齐了，王耀也没再去追问伊万，他拿起文件细细读着，不时和周先生说两句。

中国做出了一定的让步，得到了赞成，中苏越三方在和谐的氛围中结束了会谈，王耀准备回去睡一觉，今天真是太累了。阮氏玲走过来邀请他一起去走走，“真是抱歉，我现在很累，恐怕不能接受您的邀请。”，王耀带着歉意摇摇头，阮氏玲却笑着说，“我相信湖畔的自然风光可以扫清您的倦意。”，看她这么坚持，王耀只好同意了。

周先生拍了拍王耀的肩膀，“您去吧。”，他凑近王耀耳边低声说，“落花有意随流水，别让流水无情葬落花。”，然后带着轻松的笑容走了，王耀知道这句诗是感叹恋人移情别恋的，但是为什么要告诉他？


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

日内瓦湖畔风景秀丽，数万朵鲜花争相绽放，王耀想要好好享受一下这样的美景，他已经在战火中挣扎走过了一个世纪，太久没有这样放松一下了，“真是好风景。”，王耀夸赞着，“所以我执意邀请您来看看。”，阮氏玲说，她笑得浅淡柔和，微风吹动她的马尾，甚至扫到了王耀脸上，“抱歉。”，阮氏玲说着抬起胳膊准备绾成发髻，王耀摇摇头，“这又没什么。”，他看着湖中风景，“以前我还帮你绾过头发呢。”，他指的是他们刚刚熟悉的时候，王耀跟着秦军征服了百越，他第一次见到了阮氏玲。

那时候阮氏玲还是个皮肤黝黑，生长在密林里的野孩子，什么也不懂，没有受到完整的教化，王耀把她从潮湿的密林中抱出来，告诉她从今以后她有了新的名字——“象郡”，阮氏玲不高兴的摇摇头，“我不喜欢这个名字。”，“那你想要什么名字？”，王耀问她，“更好听的，更像你的名字。”，她睁着一双玲珑通透的大眼睛说，黑色的长发，黝黑的皮肤，一双眼睛闪闪发光，王耀想了想，“那我赐名你，‘玲’，玲珑的玲。”，阮氏玲点头，“这个好听。”，后来她知道那是用来形容玉器碰撞的象声词，也代表着空明。

“您还能再帮我绾一次头发吗？”，阮氏玲问，王耀愣了一下，“这个……”，“我还是那个密林里被您抱出来的小女孩，只不过长大了，我还是我。”，阮氏玲说，王耀看着她的眼睛，依旧玲珑剔透，七分像他，“那好吧。”，他答应了。

阮氏玲找了个座椅坐下来，散下马尾，乌黑细密的长发瀑布一样倾泻而下，遮住她的半边脸，王耀站在她身后，双手拢起她的长发，“没有梳子。”，王耀说，阮氏玲拿过自己的包，翻出了梳子，还有一根簪子，“你……”，什么时候准备好的？王耀后半句硬是咽了回去，很明显阮氏玲有备而来的。

王耀拿着木梳，认真的帮阮氏玲梳着头发，一根一根，细细密密，仿佛千万条线，却没有一根能够缠绕住他们，继续把他们锁在一起，不知什么时候起，他们站在了线的两端。阮氏玲闭上眼睛，王耀把她的长发梳顺以后，轻轻地绾成发髻，插上了那根簪子，泪珠一样的珍珠缓缓晃动。

“这是我梳过最好看的发髻。”

“其实我都已经很生疏了。”

“是啊，因为时间过去太久了。”，阮氏玲说，她往旁边挪挪，“您也坐下吧，看看这湖畔风光，多么美好。”，王耀走过去，坐在了阮氏玲身边，“很美。”，“您觉得您选择的这条路怎么样？”，阮氏玲突然问道，王耀看着她，他知道她家目前有两个政权，她还没有确定自己要走什么道路，这和二十年代的自己何其相似。

王耀想起那时候伊万不遗余力的想要他跟着自己走，而他一开始并不能确定，只是后来那些年轻人拉着他跟他讲述了他们的革命理想，以及他看到了太多残酷与不幸，终于决心相信伊万说的话，跟着他走下去，结果，竟成了他们两个人命运的纠缠。

“这个，您应该多听听您的家人怎么想，我无权干涉。”，王耀没有像伊万那样竭尽全力输出革命，他希望阮氏玲自己想清楚，如果不是打心底里认同，别人说再多都没用。

“您选择这条路，是因为布拉金斯基先生还是自己决定的？”，阮氏玲问，王耀认真地回答，“一开始肯定是我自己决定的。”，“那么现在呢？”，“现在有一部分原因是因为他，我想和他一起走下去，长长久久的，直到实现最终的共产主义。”王耀说，他看着波光粼粼的湖面，那就像是伊万家的涅瓦河一样美丽。

“我知道了。”，阮氏玲笑得清浅，“您和他真是注定的缘分。”，王耀一愣，疑惑的问，“是吗？”，“我从未见过您对任何一个人动心，而您在说到布拉金斯基先生时却满眼温柔。”，阮氏玲说，“这在我们这些意识体中是不常见的。”，王耀有点不好意思，“我们这么明显吗？”，阮氏玲不可置否，“您和他就差去领一本结婚证了。”。

太阳落山以后，他们才恋恋不舍的离开了湖畔，王耀和阮氏玲楼层不一样，他和伊万在同一层楼上，“我先回去了。”，阮氏玲说，“回去吧，好好休息。”，王耀说，他目送阮氏玲回了房间，才安心的上楼去了。

路过伊万的房间，王耀心血来潮的敲了敲门，“谁呀！”，伊万不耐烦地声音传了出来还带着醉意，王耀很奇怪，他喝酒了？“开门，是我，王耀。”，他又敲了敲门，过了好一会，门开了。

伊万脸色潮红的站在门后，手里还握着一瓶红酒，王耀一眼就看出来他喝多了，“你怎么喝这么多？”，他说着就要往里走，伊万拦住了他，他把手臂横在门框上，“你进来干什么？”，王耀看着他的眼睛，雾蒙蒙的，看样子伊万醉的不轻。

“我不能进去吗？”

“不能！”

伊万重心不稳往后倒去，他及时稳住自己，重新看着王耀，“你凭什么进来？”，王耀被他逗乐了，“万尼亚，我怎么不能进你的房间？”，伊万哼一声，“你没资格。”，王耀奇怪的看着他，“你怎么了？又不高兴了？”，伊万看着他，眼神变得委屈，“我失恋了当然不高兴。”，“你说什么？”，王耀刚说完就被伊万推了出去，“别让我看见你，处处留情的家伙。”，他说着要关上门，王耀一个箭步冲过去，推着伊万进了房间。因为王耀的力气太大，伊万本来就站不稳，他们两个直接倒在了地上。

红酒流了一地，地毯上一块难看的污渍，王耀趴在伊万身上，看着身下意识不清醒的北极熊，“你什么时候失恋的？我跟你宣布分开了吗？”，伊万看了他一眼，想要推开他，“别碰我，你不是有很多情人吗？滚去她们那里，不要碰我。”，王耀猜到这是指阮氏玲。他笑着摸摸伊万的脸，“万尼亚，你吃醋了。”，伊万躲开他的手，“说了别碰我。”，“好好好，我不碰你。”，王耀说着就要起来，伊万却更加不高兴了，“你果然移情别恋！”，他直接坐了起来，正好撞上了王耀，“啊！”，王耀捂着额头看着同样捂着额头的伊万，结果北极熊慢慢从捂着额头变成了捂着脸，然后呜呜的哭了起来。

王耀赶紧手忙脚乱的哄他，“万尼亚。”，伊万把脸埋在双手间，哭得非常伤心，“万尼亚，你不会因为这点小事就这样吧？别这样，我怎么会移情别恋呢，你要相信我。”，王耀轻轻摇晃这只伤心的熊。伊万终于抬起头看着他，他没戴眼镜，加上眼泪，根本看不清王耀的样子，只是迷茫的看着眼前。

“你居然帮她梳头发！”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我知道，你们都认识好几千年了，我才出生几百年，而且，也就是最近几十年我们才熟悉起来，根本比不过你们的一点零头，我不配和你在一起。”，伊万又掏出那个吊坠，“还给你。”，王耀赶紧拦住他，“你也去了日内瓦湖？”，“我后悔去了。”，伊万说，“不去也不会这么难过。”，王耀捧起他的脸，“看着我。”，伊万倒是很听话的看着他，即使他什么也看不清。

“今天我和阮氏玲说了很多话，也让我更加看清了自己的心。”，王耀看着伊万，“五千年来，你是第一个让我动心的人，我相信，也是唯一一个。”，“小耀。”，“我想和你永远在一起。”，王耀说着抱住了伊万，“和你一起为了理想奋斗，和你一起面对困难，和你一起做很多很多事，只要是我们在一起，我都愿意。”。

伊万推开他，“那你今天都不理我一下就走了。”，这个真让他伤心，他还没来得及说句话，王耀就和阮氏玲一起离开了，他就像是被抛弃了一样愣在原地。

“抱歉，我忽略了你，你原谅我好吗？”

“嗯……我原谅你。”。

他们躺在床上，伊万现在清醒了一点，他知道自己现在是什么处境，“小耀，你明天不是还要去见亚瑟和他的上司吗？”，可是这些话仍然阻止不了王耀的手头动作，“是啊，但是现在我谁都不见，只要有你就行了。”，王耀说，“我们回到莫斯科或者北京再……我说真的……唔……”，伊万的话还没说完就被随即而来的疼痛噎了回去。

“好疼……”，他的眼泪又出来了，还是受不了这样的疼痛，“那我慢一点。”，王耀说，“我今天还在湖边的时候就想着晚上要和你来一次了。”，“你在湖边想了这些？”，伊万惊讶的问，“当然不止这些，还有回去以后要多少援助。”，“……”，伊万无力地翻个白眼，“我觉得你就是打算把我吃干抹净。”，“那当然，你说对了。”，王耀说着加快了速度，“慢……慢一点……”，伊万开始求饶，“这怎么行呢？你不知道你喝醉了以后的样子有多诱人，自己种下的因，当然要自己承受果。”，“我喝多还不都是因为你！”，伊万愤愤不平，“所以我现在在赎罪，请求你的原谅。”，王耀说着，进入的更深了，伊万被他弄得再也说不出话，只能不断地呻吟着。

第二天伊万从梦中惊醒，发现王耀不在，“小耀？”，他的头因为宿醉很疼，伊万伸手拿过闹钟，现在是八点过了，闹钟被人关上了，都八点了！伊万猛地坐起来，一阵撕裂的疼痛激的他一身冷汗，王耀端着早餐进来了，“你醒啦？”，他走过去，把早餐放在一边，俯下身吻了吻伊万，“你怎么不叫我？”，“我看你累坏了，干脆让你多睡会，放心，现在没有会议。”。

伊万重新躺回床上，“那我再睡会。”，他说着闭上眼睛，王耀却把他拽了起来，“先吃早餐，不许不吃，不吃我就再来一次，让你今天都不能出门。”，伊万被他扯痛，皱起眉头，“疼……你不要这么大力气。”，王耀看看他，“真的吗？是我昨天太过分了？”，伊万不高兴的瞪他一眼，“你说呢！”，王耀笑了，“那你躺好，我喂你。”，“不吃！”，伊万偏过头，王耀眯起眼睛，“认真的吗？”，“……假的。”。

经过多方努力，7月21日，印支问题得到了最终解决，实现了停战。周先生发表了讲话，表示了对停战的肯定，以及对美好未来的期望，他让中国的形象变得更加真实饱满，让世界看到了一个全新的中国，一个负责任的新形象。

阿尔弗雷德没有在最后的宣言上签字，以表示他的不满，他本想孤立王耀，却让自己反陷入被孤立的窘境，但是他的上司却发现了可以和中国沟通的新机遇，即使双方互相讲着自己的意见，但是最后还是可以达成某种协议，这在全世界也是独树一帜的。他也渐渐开始注意王耀这个人，即使现在他眼中只有那只北极熊。“我倒要看看，笑到最后的是我还是那只熊，你到最后又会如何选择呢？”，阿尔弗雷德看着王耀和伊万离开了会议室。

马上又要到10月1日了，今年是王耀建国五周年，是需要好好庆祝的，而且这也是战后第一个国庆日，大家都觉得应该隆重点，也可以为以后开个好头。对此，本来决定由米高扬率团参加中国五周年国庆改成了赫鲁晓夫亲自来访。

伊万兴奋地给王耀打去了电话，“小耀，我们又要见面了。”，“我看你最近心情不错，布拉金斯基先生。”，王耀说，“难道你不高兴？”，伊万问，“我们额外提供了15项援助作为献礼，你还不高兴吗？”，王耀赶紧说，“当然高兴。”，“我以为你会比我更高兴的。”，伊万说，“东方同志的心思就是难猜。”，王耀被他的小脾气逗笑了，“那你希望我怎么做？欢天喜地？敲锣打鼓？报纸上从头到尾大肆宣传苏联的好？”，“至少你应该开心点。”，“我没有不开心。”，王耀说，“行了，你们什么时候到？”，伊万从刚刚的小情绪中出来，兴致勃勃地说，“29号。”，“那我一定准时去迎接，我们去香山看红叶怎么样？”，“那你可别忘了！”，“不会的。”。


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

9月29日，来自北方雪国的飞机降落在了北京，王耀和上司站在一块，他不能冒冒失失的跑上前去，要保持自己的风度，但是看到伊万的那一刻他还是激动的心跳加快，迎上去给了伊万一个拥抱。

“这时候应该有更加亲密的贴面礼。”，伊万得寸进尺的看着王耀，王耀没有犹豫，满足了北极熊的愿望，伊万笑了两声，回了一个贴面礼，还坏心眼的亲了王耀一口。“这要是被拍下来，我看你怎么说。”，王耀假装生气的说，“这样不是更好吗？让他们看看，我们的‘兄弟’情谊。”，伊万眨眨眼睛，“那好啊，好哥哥，跟着我去香山吗？”，王耀一副要拐卖无知儿童的样子，伊万顺利的上了钩，“现在就去嘛。”。

王耀拉着伊万上了自己准备好的车，往香山的方向开去。一路上伊万兴奋的唱着歌，从《喀秋莎》一路唱到《莫斯科-北京》，王耀直接关了电台，认真听着伊万的“个人秀”。香山红叶的观赏期可以从9月下旬一直持续到11月中旬，所以伊万来的时候是最好的观赏期，满山红叶像极了他们的革命理想。

“你看，这些像不像你的眼睛？”，王耀说，红色的叶子有着最浓烈的颜色，耀眼，夺目，美到了极致，“像，也像你的。”，伊万看了一会红叶，又转向了王耀，“我的眼睛可不是这个颜色。”，王耀说，伊万看着他，认真地说，“你的心是这个颜色的。”，“你还见过我的心吗？”，“那当然，我住在你心里啊。”。

他们步行上了香山，玉华岫是最佳观赏地点，这里平坦优雅，凭栏南眺，山腰美景尽收眼底。“这种美景来一杯茶是最好的了。”，王耀看着远处的风景，“我还记得第一次见到你，你把茶泼到了一位无辜的女士身上。”，伊万说，王耀记得那次，要不是伊万拦着，他就要真的给那位小宫女一顿板子了。

“那时候的小耀真是冷淡又无情，除了好看，没一点讨喜。”，伊万很遗憾的说，“那时候你不也是，明明一堆坏心眼，还要假装好人。”，王耀不客气的回怼，“现在我不这样了，我只想好好的，和你好好的，我又不是人类。”，伊万说，王耀点点头，“是啊，我们又不是人类。”，“但我知道我爱你。”，伊万说，“我也爱你，来，我们去看云起。”，王耀说着拉过伊万的手。

看云起是一方四角风景亭，得名于“行至水穷处，坐看云起时”。王耀非常喜欢这个名字，“在我山穷水尽，不知该往何处的时候，是你这朵云让我有了方向。”，他说着，伊万摇头，“我不是云，我是星星。”，他说着掏出挂坠，指了指那颗红色的星星，“你是我的太阳。”，王耀说，“云开雾散以后终将是日出天明。”，伊万听不懂这些成语，他看着满山的火红，“我更喜欢我是星星，太阳只有一个，但是星星可以有很多。”，王耀看着他，“嗯，星星会越来越多，在全世界闪耀。”。

接着他们来到了森玉笏，这是近赏红叶的最佳地点。“居然忘记带相机来了。”，伊万懊恼的摸着红叶叹气，“带来了不也只能拍黑白色的照片。”，王耀说，伊万转过头，得意一笑，“可以拍彩色的，你的开国大典上我就专门让人用彩色记录下来了，等我觉得是时候了，我就再它送给你。”，王耀看他骄傲得意的样子，叉腰问道，“现在不是时候吗？”，“我想等你快要记不清当时盛况的时候再给你，我们一起回味才有意思。”，伊万说，王耀摇摇头，“不，我会永远记得。”，因为那天我获得了新生，因为那天你在我的身边给了我最好的陪伴，因为那天我终于看到了我的国民久违的笑脸，我永远不会忘记。

下山之前伊万摘了一片红叶，“破坏花草树木可是不对的。”，王耀有模有样的说，“没有带来相机，不如摘片叶子，我回去做成标本。”，伊万说，“万尼亚，明年我们去看白夜好不好？”，王耀说，伊万看着他，“当然好，我都要等不急了。”。

第二天，赫鲁晓夫出席了怀仁堂举行的庆祝大会，受到了极其热烈的欢迎，掌声久久不断，王耀和伊万跟在上司们身后，伊万凑近王耀，“这真是我没有想到的热情。”，王耀笑着说，“你之前还抱怨我不够高兴！”，“我向你道歉，是我低估了你们的热情程度。”，他们跟着上司落座，周先生开始致词，他的声音温润儒雅，语速缓慢，十分好听，“感谢伟大的苏联人民，感谢伟大的盟国苏联慷慨无私的提供了援助，让我们第一个五年计划得以顺利进行，并且取得了伟大的胜利。”，王耀看了一眼伊万，发现他也正看着自己，四目相对之下，王耀脸红的避开伊万的目光。

赫鲁晓夫接着致词，他谈到苏联政府应中国政府的要求，给予了充分的援助，希望中国的经济计划可以早日建设完成，并且苏联将在1959年底之前，参与141个大工业企业的建设和改建工作，苏中合作一定会创造美好的未来。等他发言完毕，会场里响起《莫斯科-北京》的歌声，大家都被这种欢乐友好的情绪感染了，每个人都神采奕奕的。王耀又忍不住偷偷看了一眼伊万，他正跟大家一起认真地唱着，王耀正想转回头，仿佛是心有灵犀，伊万转过头对着他一笑。

“小耀，我们一定拥有最好的未来。”

“嗯，我永远相信。”

10月1日，天安门城楼经过修缮变得更加庄严神圣，毛先生和赫鲁晓夫站在一起，王耀和伊万站在一起，这时候的中国普遍以陆军为主，也是这支陆军，在朝鲜战场上打出了轻步兵史上的巅峰水平，王耀骄傲地看着自己的军队，热烈的鼓着掌。

和五年前不同的是，这次阅兵基本上都是苏式武器，不再是“万国牌”，伊万满意的看着自家生产的武器行进在天安门广场，“我家的武器很不错吧，和阿尔弗雷德那家伙的比也不落下风。”，伊万悄悄对王耀说，王耀顺着他的话继续夸，“当然不错，也不看看是谁生产的，对吧？”，伊万得意极了，“那是，我家的东西肯定是最好的。”。

王耀看他快要飘起来了，也跟着笑，“好好，你的都是最好的，什么时候也教教我，我也能有自己生产的武器就好了。”，伊万看着他开心的样子，却收回了笑容，认真严肃的拉起王耀的手，“用我的不就好了？”，王耀因为太激动，忽略了伊万的表情变化，他倔强的摇头，“我不能总靠你，新中国成立五年了，五年计划也开始了，得有自己的成果。”，伊万却没有赞同他，“小耀，你是我的小布尔什维克，我不会对你有一点不好，为什么还要这么拼命呢？”，王耀看着他，“我想堂堂正正的和你站在一起。”，“现在不就是？”，“我说的是完全对等的。”。

伊万皱皱眉头，“现在不对等吗？”，“不是的，万尼亚，我不是这个意思。”，王耀说，“我因为停滞不前吃了太多苦，所以我必须向前进。”，他立马补充，“前进的路上一定得有你在。”，“小耀。”，伊万看着王耀，“如果前进的路上我们分开了怎么办？”，“那我也得走下去，这条路不容许我回头。”，“嗯。”，伊万点了点头。

10月3日，两边的上司在颐年堂举行了会谈，毛先生首先肯定了当前的国际局势，认为帝国主义的气焰已不似以前嚣张，全世界的人民已经开始行动起来，这让帝国主义的日子越来越不好过了。赫鲁晓夫表示赞成，同时也提出了一些自己的看法，他认为即使帝国主义气焰已经不再嚣张，但仍然继续活动着，毛先生表示肯定，“我们当然不能放松警惕，任何时候都要保持清醒，不过，目前仍然是一个非常好的窗口期，用来发展生产力再好不过，这样的话，和平建设二三十年，战争可能就打不起来了，即使打起来，我们也不怕。”。

赫鲁晓夫点头，他又问，“那你们还需要什么帮助吗？”，毛先生直截了当的说，“我们对原子能、核武器感兴趣，今天就是想和你们商量，希望你们可以在这方面对我们提供一些帮助，使我们有所建树。”，听到这话，在场的苏方人员脸色都有点变化，赫鲁晓夫也沉默下来，王耀看到伊万的表情变得凝重，似乎认真的思考着什么。

终于，赫鲁晓夫说，“搞这个东西很费钱，不如把钱用在人民的生活保障上更好。”，毛先生没有说话，赫鲁晓夫继续说，“我们的大家庭有核保护伞就行了，无须大家都有，而且这东西生产储存也是个麻烦，过时了还要重新弄，太浪费了。”，他看毛先生还是不说话，只好退让一步，“我们可以帮忙建造一个小型核反应堆，你们可以跟着学习，派一些人来苏联学习深造，这样行吗？”，毛先生这才有了回应，“那我们考虑考虑再说。”，赫鲁晓夫这才松口气，他继续说着，话里话外都是希望毛先生别考虑发展核武器，多多关注人民的生活，毛先生听了他的话，认真的回答，“我们对外互相磋商，步调一致；对内互相帮助，互通有无，这不是很好吗？”，赫鲁晓夫连声说好，毛先生意味深长的看着他，点点头。

最后，毛先生询问，“你们想去哪里看看吗？”，伊万抢过了回答，“我们想去南方看看。”，王耀看着他，这是他和伊万在1949年约定的，当时新中国还没有成立，伊万在西柏坡兴奋的说以后想去南方看三月桃花，毛先生看着伊万，笑着回应，“想去哪都行。”，伊万得意的瞟了王耀一眼，一脸的“我厉害吧”的表情，王耀被他这一眼搞得忍俊不禁，只好回应他一个“你很厉害”的眼神。

“现在可没有桃花看，不要太期待。”，王耀在会后带着伊万回了自己的办公室，他看着伊万像只好奇的猫咪一样四处看着，有点好笑，“干嘛这幅样子，你又不是没来过。”，伊万拿下墙上一面扇子来回端详着，“我怎么觉得多了很多我没见过的。”，王耀看着伊万手中的扇子，抢过去合起来敲敲北极熊的脑袋，“那当然，我淘到好多好东西。”，伊万捂着脑袋，“这个也是？”，王耀点点头，自豪的展开扇子，“那当然！唐寅的墨宝。”，伊万不知道唐寅是谁，只是好奇的看着扇面上的书画。

“写的是什么？”

王耀认真的念给他听，“半醉半醒日复日，花落花开年复年。但愿老死花酒间，不愿鞠躬车马间。”，他又转到背面，“别人笑我忒疯癫，我笑别人看不穿。不见五陵豪杰墓，无花无酒锄作田。”，伊万摇摇头，“我听不懂。”，王耀笑着又敲了一下他的脑袋，“知道你听不懂，我读给自己听的。”。

伊万看王耀把扇子小心地挂回墙上，好奇地问，“小耀，到底什么意思嘛，你说给我听听。”，王耀转身看着他，“唐寅富有诗书才华，为人放荡不羁，潇洒肆意，却因舞弊案牵连入狱，最后厌恶官场，醉心诗画，成就一代风流才子，这几句也是他的真情流露。”，伊万还是不懂，“他说了什么？”，“与其在达官显贵中间阿谀奉承，不如老死在桃花与美酒间，倒也来的自在逍遥。”，王耀说，“别人笑他不懂世道，他笑别人看不清世态炎凉，不如归去自然。”，伊万似懂非懂的点点头，“他不爱整天开会是吗？”，王耀被他这句话逗笑了，“你这么一说可太形象了。”，伊万看他笑自己，哼了一声，“我说的不对吗？我也不喜欢整天开会，整天对着一大帮子人，我也想老死在桃花与美酒间。”，王耀笑得眼泪都出来了，“那我可不可以摘了桃花给你换酒钱？”，伊万歪歪头，“如果是你，我肯定不要钱。”，王耀笑的更厉害了，“万尼亚你太好玩了。”，伊万有点不高兴，“我哪里说错了吗？你又取笑我！”，王耀赶紧安抚他，“我错了我错了，不该笑你，哈哈哈哈……”，伊万彻底不想理他了，“你就是在笑我！”。

终于，王耀笑累了，从沙发后面抱着伊万的脖子，“别生气嘛，你是我的老师，我不会笑你，我还要你教我好多东西呢。”，伊万闷声说着，“你刚刚笑的都要背过气了。”，“那是因为你的解读实在是太有意思了。”，王耀把下巴放在伊万头顶，“小耀，我真的想老死在桃花与美酒间。”，伊万说，王耀看着他的后脑勺摇摇头说，“可是我们是国家……”，“那你这么珍惜这扇子，又是为了什么？”，伊万问，王耀把脸贴在他的头顶，“当然是和你一样，有个不切实际的念想罢了。”。

伊万闭上眼睛又睁开，“怎么会不切实际？等我们实现了共产主义，就可以去找一个很美的地方，有桃花有美酒的过一辈子了。”，王耀点点头，“我相信会有那一天的，到了那时候，我摘桃花找你换酒钱。”，伊万摇摇头，“你只要在我身边就行了。”。


	14. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1956年2月举行了苏共二十大，这次会议本该是一次平常的会议，和平的召开，和平的结束，然后大家继续进行自己的生活，可是偏偏出了问题。

王耀给伊万打去了电话，“现在大家都不知道怎么办了。”，“那你怎么想？”，伊万问，王耀想了想，“毛先生有自己的看法，不过大家普遍认可‘三和路线’，去年万隆会议上周先生也谈到过和平相处。”，“我想问的是你的看法。”，“我的？”，“嗯，你也是我们的同志，我当然要知道你的看法。”，伊万说，王耀不明白他的意思，只好中规中矩的说，“我对斯大林先生保持绝对的尊敬，他是一位伟大的革命者……”。

“和这个没关系。”

“嗯？”

“你是不是也觉得我变了？”

王耀更加不明白，“你变成什么样了？”，“就在前几天，菲利克斯给我打了电话。”，伊万说，“他在质疑我，因为报告里质疑了斯大林先生，他说人民很不满，对他、对我，都不满，他们希望摆脱我，可是，我哪里对他们不好了吗？”，王耀听着伊万的牢骚，伊万继续说着，“菲利克斯还提到了他的前任上司，他把贝鲁特先生的死怪到了我头上，他说如果没有那份报告，贝鲁特先生开完会就好好的回来了，不至于变成现在这个样子。”，他说完叹口气，“就像你说的，大家都不知道要怎么办了。”。

王耀想安慰他，却不知道该说什么，伊万又问，“是不是没有了斯大林先生的威望，你们都不会再听我的？都不会相信我了？”，“万尼亚。”，王耀喊了一声伊万的小名，“你想什么呢？我们是认为完全否定斯大林先生不对，但我们更相信二十大的积极意义，以及从未对你，对共产主义的前景有过半点的质疑。个人问题绝对不会上升到党和国家的层面，这个你比我明白。”。

“嗯。”

伊万只是淡淡的回应了一个“嗯”，王耀只好继续说，“你没有看4月5日的报纸吗？毛先生专门写了文章，苏联是第一个社会主义国家，成绩是主要的，人非圣贤孰能无过，这是完全可以理解的。”。

“所以？”

“所以你在担心什么？”

“……”

“那不是你的错，你还是我们所有人的哥哥。”，王耀说，伊万闭上眼睛，过了一会又重新看向窗外，“小耀，向日葵快要开了。”，“什么？”，王耀被他突然的转移话题弄得更迷茫了，“想和你一起种向日葵。”，伊万看着窗外的阳光说着。

就在他们通完电话后没多久，6月28日，冲突还是爆发了，菲利克斯本想和人们谈谈，但是之前的谈判无果让人们不再信任政府，他们占领了监狱，涌入公安局，菲利克斯只好采取驱散措施，结果导致了更为激烈的冲突。菲利克斯看着自己的家人倒下去，只觉得这仿佛一场可怕的梦魇，这时候伊万的电话来了。

“为什么会发生这种事？为什么他们叫嚣着‘俄国佬滚出去’？是不是有人挑唆？”，伊万连珠炮一样质问，菲利克斯听他说完，“我不知道，这也许只是经济原因。”，“经济原因？”，伊万显得很疑惑，“经互会给的帮助还不够吗？”，菲利克斯失望的笑笑，“帮助是足够的，可是，布拉金斯基先生，这也带来了一个问题。”。

“什么问题？”

“我太过依赖您了。”

伊万心中一颤，菲利克斯继续说，“以前我不敢说，但现在大家都知道了，您对我们缺乏民主，民主只是您的口号，却没有落到我们每个人身上，您对我们没有完全的平等。”，伊万的眼神黯下去，“你想要做什么？”，“不，我仍然会追随您的脚步，但是我希望有更多的自主空间。”，菲利克斯斟词酌句的说，“人民需要新的生活。”，伊万冷笑，“这是你的想法？还是别人强加给你的？”，菲利克斯摇摇头，“这是人民的想法。”。

尽管他们分歧很大，但菲利克斯还是不希望事情闹大，他派出了军队进行镇压，并且决定召开党内中央全会讨论当前局势以及应对方法。莫斯科却不这么想，菲利克斯的话给了伊万很大的震动，他一方面感到惊慌，另一方面就是愤怒，菲利克斯的意思和王耀所说相去甚远，他根本不再把他当成他们的大哥了，反而在敬而远之。

波兰的抗议两天后就被镇压下去了，政府试图缓和矛盾，人民无言的接受了。菲利克斯终于有勇气走上街头，他遇到一个女孩，她拿着一束花放在一块崭新的墓碑前，淡金色的头发微卷，长长的睫毛上还有未干涸的眼泪，菲利克斯觉得她很像娜塔莎，但是娜塔莎头发是直的，他仔细想了想，如果伊万变成女孩，那应该就是这样的。

“这是您的亲人吗？”，菲利克斯走到女孩身边，温柔地问道，女孩吓了一跳，缓缓抬起头，一双淡蓝色的眼睛因为哭泣变的红融融的，更加像极了伊万，菲利克斯一阵恍惚，女孩默默的开口了，“是我的哥哥。”，她看了一眼墓碑上的名字，“他是工人代表，在前几天的事情里死了。”。

菲利克斯把手放在女孩的肩头，“请不要难过。”

“我不是难过。”

“那是……什么？”

“我是愤怒。”

女孩重新抬起头，认真地看着菲利克斯，“那是哥哥应得的，为什么变成了施舍一样给我们的？这不公平！我们受够了，真的受够了！俄国人在压迫我们，您也听到那位大人物干的事了吧？他伤害了我们真正的同志！把他投入监狱。这些年，我们又得到了什么？那些无耻落后的布尔乔亚都比我们生活好，这是谁的错？难道是人民的错？我认为是那些俄国人的错！他们让我们难以发展，才只能依靠他们，如果我们更加独立，有自己的工厂，自己的生产线，那我们会生活的更好，不是吗？”，她整整说了好一会，菲利克斯看着她，眼神越来越复杂，最后他给了她评价，“您说得对。”，他扬起头，看到天空蓝的不像话。

“什么？你再说一遍你刚刚说的话？”，伊万恨不得捏碎电话，“很抱歉，他们就是这样说的，我们提出了反对意见，可是不被接纳。”，代表团无奈的告诉伊万7月18日会议上的一切，“他想让哥穆尔卡回来？简直痴心妄想！那是谁？那是反革命分子！”，伊万大声说，“什么经济原因！他们就是被别人教唆坏了！”，“您有什么指示吗？”，代表团问道，伊万沉默一会，“让我想一想，晚些给你答复。”，然后他挂了电话。

王耀接到伊万的电话时已经是晚上十点钟了，他刚刚洗了澡，夏天的晚上他喜欢去跑跑步，出一身汗然后洗一个舒舒服服的澡。王耀擦着头发，坐到了桌前。

“万尼亚？”

“小耀！菲利克斯想要脱离华约！”

“你说什么？”

王耀一脸惊讶，“是真的吗？”，“我猜的。”，伊万说，王耀这才松口气，重新靠回椅背中，“你吓我一跳，这种话怎么能随意下定论？”，“刚刚去波兰参加中央全会的同志给我回复了，现在可不一定是我的猜想，他就是要这样做！”，伊万说，王耀试图安抚伊万的情绪，“菲利克斯没有发表任何相关的讲话，这一定是代表团同志理解错了。”。

“我想派兵。”，伊万说的很坚决。

“这不行！你想雪上加霜吗？”，王耀赶紧制止他的想法。

“他们被骗了还不自知，这是有人想要颠覆我们，可是没人相信我。”，伊万说，“如果选择哥穆尔卡，那就是中了计！那不是独立，那是背叛！”，王耀听着他委屈的声音，“我相信你。”，他坚定的说，“是吗？”，“当然，我相信你可以处理好的。”，伊万不由摇摇头，但他嘴上还是答应了，“我当然会捍卫我们的大家庭。”。

由于波兰国内革新的呼声越来越高，哥穆尔卡的参选也越来越成为了既定事实，伊万和菲利克斯也爆发了新的争吵。

“我是诚挚的邀请你们来到莫斯科举行会谈，保持绝对的平等、民主、相互尊重，可你们仍然拒绝了，这是为什么？心里没有鬼，为什么不接受？难道八中全会就因为来了一趟莫斯科就要赶不上吗？”，伊万说，菲利克斯仍然以会议在即脱不开身为由解释。

“你和我只有一个小时的时差，王耀和我有五个小时，他从来没有用这样的理由搪塞过我！你用这样拙劣的借口想要迷惑我？你是不是被阿尔弗雷德骗了？告诉我！”，伊万情绪非常激动，他越来越怀疑菲利克斯要脱离华约倒向阿尔弗雷德。

“在您眼中，我们永远都比不上王耀一根头发。”，菲利克斯不满地说，“您不信任我们却十分相信他，这难道就是平等？这难道就是相互尊重？”，伊万听了他的说辞更加愤怒了，“不要什么事都扯到小耀身上！这和他没有一点关系，这是我和你的事情！”，“是您先扯到他的，不是我。”，菲利克斯淡淡的回答。

“那好，现在我们回归真正的话题，你想干什么？”，伊万不想和菲利克斯因为王耀继续吵架，这没有任何必要。

“公平起见，我希望给哥穆尔卡一个机会，我认为他……”

“你认为什么？你懂他所谓的革新吗？你在质疑我们的制度？”，伊万直接打断了菲利克斯，“不，听我解释，民主化革新只是为了我的人民生活的更好。”，菲利克斯被打断以后思路有些混乱，伊万反问他，“你的意思是我教给你的制度让你的人民生活的不好？”，菲利克斯听出了他语气里的危险气息，他试图解释，“我绝对没有这个意思。”，“不，是我错了，我不该教给你这些，我应该把阿尔弗雷德找过来让他好好教教你。”，伊万的声音如同西伯利亚的寒冰，菲利克斯越听越害怕，他实在不想惹怒这个脾气并不好的俄国人，认为他脾气好的恐怕只有王耀一个人。

两个人都陷入沉默，终于，伊万先开口，“亲爱的菲利克斯，如果你不想被我按着头找阿尔弗雷德做学生的话，就不要挑战我的底线。”。

“什么？”，菲利克斯惊恐的睁大眼睛。

“我没有对不起你和你的家人，1954年开始经互会已经不止是帮助恢复你的经济，还有你的产业，而这次反对我的，恰恰就是工人。”，伊万冷冷的说，“我非常尊重你，非常认可你，可是你却不信任我了，仅仅是因为一份报告，一个已经去世的人所做的事情。”，菲利克斯感觉凉意从头到脚包裹住他，伊万不是他能惹得起的，他不是二十年代的新生政权了，现在他正和阿尔弗雷德高调的冷战，而且丝毫不落下风。

“我……”

“如果你觉得我错了，苏联错了，就请大声告诉我，我不会生气。”

菲利克斯知道伊万已经在生气了，而且是很生气，“不，您没错。”，“那是你之前的想法了。”，伊万说，“我想听听现在的。”，菲利克斯咬紧下唇，终于下定决心的说，“革新和忠诚并不冲突。”。

“啪！”，伊万狠狠地挂掉了电话。


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

10月19日，是波兰八中全会召开的日子，菲利克斯和众人刚刚结束增选哥穆尔卡等四人为中央委员，以及改选新的政治局的议程，奥哈布就宣布了苏共领导人已经来到了华沙的消息。菲利克斯一震，他知道接下来他必须直接面对伊万了，他和他的矛盾要如何化解，他一点头绪也没有，真希望有个可靠的人从中调停一下。

他们选择休会，匆忙赶去了机场。赫鲁晓夫带着他“豪华”的团队正在那里等着，伊万当然也来了，他穿着军装，这很奇怪，一般这种场合，应该是正装更合适，而不是军装。菲利克斯看着他冷峻的面容，穿着军装的伊万更加有种强烈的压迫感。

“您好。”，菲利克斯想和伊万握手，却没有得到回应，伊万只是看着他，用他红色的眼睛透过透明的玻璃镜片认真地看着他，仿佛要看穿他的一切。

这时候，赫鲁晓夫说话了，他怒气冲冲的训斥在场的波兰人，“我们为了这个国家流了血，而现在你们却想把它拱手相让，出卖给那些可恶的家伙们。”，他指的是美国人，“我们流了更多的血，我们没有出卖我们的国家，我们依然忠诚！”，回答他的是哥穆尔卡，赫鲁晓夫上上下下的看着他，“你是谁？”，“我是哥穆尔卡。”，哥穆尔卡挺直胸膛，“一个被你们投入监狱三年的人。”，菲利克斯赶紧看了一眼伊万，伊万的表情更加阴鸷了，他眯起了眼睛，死死的盯着哥穆尔卡。

“那你在这里干什么？”，赫鲁晓夫惊奇地问，“我们决定选举他为第一书记。”，奥哈布说道，赫鲁晓夫的表情更加意外和震惊，“反了！反了！”，他大喊大叫着，“你们这是背叛！”，他的话让大家的情绪都躁动起来，赫鲁晓夫要求波兰当局听取他们的意见，把哥穆尔卡从名单中移除，奥哈布没有听他的，“您以及您这些‘得力’代表团的意见不利于我们两党的良好关系，请您不要再横加干涉了。”，赫鲁晓夫和他的代表团震惊的看着奥哈布，以及哥穆尔卡，“我们有权自己决定我们的总书记。”，奥哈布说，他这句话彻底惹毛了伊万，他上前一步，胸前的勋章在阳光下闪耀着，晃到了菲利克斯的眼睛。

“您如果这样想，那我们只能出兵。”，伊万说，“什么？”，菲利克斯惊呆了，他不可思议的看着伊万，奥哈布却没有伊万意料中的慌乱，他只是看着伊万的眼睛，“这是真的吗？”，“是真的。”，伊万说，“您看到了我的军装，应该更加明白。”，他歪着头，带着天真地冷笑看着奥哈布，可是他却失望了。

奥哈布说，“如果您觉得武力可以吓退我们就错了，我们不会退缩，我们对我们的祖国保持绝对的忠诚，我们并非毫无准备。”，他说完看了一眼菲利克斯，菲利克斯相比他显得慌乱无比，但是听到他的表白，菲利克斯定定神，坚定地回应了奥哈布。

看到伊万意外的表情，哥穆尔卡说，“大炮不会使我们畏惧，甚至使我们更加确定我们要做的并没有错，我们还要通过广播告诉人民，苏联人来了，带着子弹和大炮来的。”，他的这番话让赫鲁晓夫措手不及，为了保住苏联的形象，他只好下令苏军停止前进，转而面带笑容的说，“我们可以好好谈谈，这是必然的，没有必要对自己的兄弟开炮。”，他走近奥哈布和哥穆尔卡，“苏联不是来挑事的，我们是来帮助你们的。”，他的一百八十度大转变让大家都很疑惑，赫鲁晓夫甚至表示同意哥穆尔卡进入政治局，还有苏联可以提供相当一部分的经济贷款，但是罗科索夫斯基也必须留在政治局。

“这是政治问题，我们先不要谈经济问题。”，奥哈布说，哥穆尔卡对罗科索夫斯基留在政治局一事表示质疑，奥哈布说，“我们希望回去进行深入地讨论，在此之前，我们无法给出任何回应，请您耐心等待。”，赫鲁晓夫没了主意，他原本是希望就在这里得到答复而不是等待，伊万上前一步说，“那请尽快得出结论，我希望可以听到合理的、令人满意的答复。”，“如您所愿。”，奥哈布说。

会议重新讨论的结果显然没有如苏联的愿，而此时听到了消息的华沙人民也开始上街公开支持哥穆尔卡，他们听到了苏军包围华沙的消息更加群情激奋，号召所有人团结起来，保卫华沙，保卫民族独立，这让局势更加复杂难解。

伊万抱着胳膊，翘着腿高傲的看着面前的人，“这就是你们讨论的结果？真是让人意外。”，菲利克斯低着头，“新的名单已经公布了，无可更改。”，伊万从他手中抽走那份名单，认真地读着上面的每一个名字，很好，他没看到罗科索夫斯基，但是看到了哥穆尔卡。“真好，我很满意。”，他晃晃那份名单，菲利克斯惊讶的抬头，伊万笑的很甜美，怎么看都让人想象不到他其实很生气。

“改变不了就算了，我也没法让你跪着向我求饶，对吧？”，伊万看着菲利克斯，菲利克斯移开视线，那双红色的眼睛太过灼热，让他难以忍受。“我的上司努力到了深夜，依旧无法改变现实，现在军队也撤回去了，你该放心了。”，伊万说，菲利克斯重复着他上司的说辞，“您知道的，我从未想过脱离华沙组织。我对您是绝对的信任，不会改变。我的人民反对的并不是您教给我的制度，而是一些弊端，我选择革新，也是为了消除这些弊端，抗议是不对的，我向您道歉，而我，绝对没有背叛。”。

伊万看着他，“但愿你说的和你想的是一回事。”，他扔下名单站起来，走过去拉开了窗帘，满天星星闪耀着，却只能孤零零的照亮自己的那一方小天空。伊万寻找着，终于看到东方的天空，两颗明亮的星星，距离很近，仿佛手牵着手。

第二天早晨苏联代表团就回国了，此前他们联合发布了一个公告，指出苏波友好的重要性和稳固性，这场闹剧终于画上一个句点，至于完不完美大家都要见仁见智了。

王耀接到了伊万的电话，他邀请中共来调解他和菲利克斯的关系，更是来调解两党的关系，这是非常必要而紧急的。

“你和菲利克斯吵了什么？”，王耀问，“我让步了，我同意他选择哥穆尔卡，同意他重组政治局，同意他改革，同意他移除罗科索夫斯基。”，伊万细数着自己的让步，王耀轻声笑，“真没想到你会让步这么多。”，伊万反驳，“六年前我对你让步的更多。”，王耀对他的斤斤计较表示习惯了，“好好，你最好了。”，“哼，所以你什么时候来？”，伊万问，“快了，三天后。”，王耀说。

伊万满意的点点头，“那你可要好好安慰我，我现在一肚子气。”，王耀笑着答应了，“好好，我的苏联先生真是太委屈了，我一定做一位好的心理医生。”，“哼，我想要的不是心理安慰，是别的。”，伊万狡黠的说，王耀觉得这只熊真是学坏了，什么都敢说。

“那你到时候可不要哭着求饶。”

“才没有！”

波兰的局势震动了匈牙利，哥穆尔卡的当选无疑给了匈牙利一些人一剂强心剂，他们希望自己的国家也可以效仿波兰，摆脱苏联过分的控制。运动的高潮出现在10月23日，这刚好是王耀跟着刘先生以及代表团来莫斯科的日子。

王耀到达莫斯科已经是晚上了，深秋的夜空和夏夜没什么区别，星星很多，王耀仰头看着天空，突然被人举了起来，不用说，绝对是伊万，他就是喜欢用这种方式打招呼。

“放我下来，每次都这样，说过你多少次了。”，王耀无奈给了他一下，伊万把他放下来，“这么晚才来。”，“我的好哥哥，从北京到莫斯科可是将近6000公里，你要怪就怪飞机不够快吧。”，王耀说，“太慢了，以后要提升一下飞机的速度。”，伊万说着拉起王耀，“跟我回去，有很多事要讨论呢。”。

王耀假装生气的撇开头，“好不容易见面，你一点也不想我吗？”，伊万笑着看他耍小脾气，“我当然想你，可是，今年真是不太平，让我都没办法好好的想你了。”，他说着还露出了非常委屈的表情，王耀被逗笑了，“会很快过去的，别担心。”。

面对中共代表团，赫鲁晓夫第一件事就是希望中共可以帮忙调解苏波两党的关系，又对出兵包围华沙的做法进行了自我批评。王耀听了这些以后很意外，他靠近伊万，“你居然真的出兵了？”，伊万看着他，“不，我没有进入华沙。我只是……”，“只是什么？我跟你说过了，这样做只会雪上加霜。”，王耀审视的看着伊万，“小耀，我当然记得你跟我说过什么，可是有些事你不知道。”，伊万解释着，“好了好了，有什么我不知道的，你一会慢慢告诉我，现在保持安静，不要嚼舌头。”，王耀说完正襟危坐的看着两边上司，伊万只好闭了嘴。

刘先生对赫鲁晓夫的要求不可置否，接着，赫鲁晓夫接到了朱可夫的电话，“艾尔诺先生非常着急，他希望苏联可以出兵帮助。”，朱可夫说，他把安德罗波夫转述的格罗的请求转告给了赫鲁晓夫，“这种事，我们需要认真讨论，现在我在和中国同志会谈，谈完了立即召开会议，请先保持克制。”，赫鲁晓夫说，他感到很头疼，波兰的事情还没有得到最终解决，两党还存在分歧，现在又来了匈牙利，真是让人招架不住。

伊万听到这个消息更是异常愤怒地说，“看看吧，我就知道会这样，菲利克斯起了一个坏头！”，“您先不要着急，我们先回去继续和中国同志通报波兰的情况吧。”，赫鲁晓夫说，伊万点点头，但脸色明显变得很不好。

他们回到会议室，王耀一眼看出伊万情绪不对，他看着伊万走到他身边重新坐好，小声的问道，“怎么了？难道是我刚刚对你说话太冲，生气了？”，伊万摇摇头，“我才不会生你的气。”，“那是什么？”，王耀奇怪地看着他，伊万没有回答王耀的疑问，他勉强笑笑说，“小耀，一会我有个会议，不能陪你了，你累了就先休息，明天我一定好好陪你。”，王耀敏锐的察觉到不对，他看着伊万，“万尼亚？是不是又有什么事了？”，“没有。”，伊万摇头，“我会尽快回来陪你的。”，他这么说，王耀也不好继续追问，只好点点头，“我等你。”。

结束了会谈，赫鲁晓夫安排人带中共代表团先去休息了，然后他们立刻召开了主席团会议。会议上大多数人赞成出兵，伊万看着他们，“通知朱可夫和安德罗波夫，我们做出了决定。”，他站起来向外面走去，不知道小耀睡着了没有。

王耀并没有睡，他站在窗前看星星，自从香山上伊万说他喜欢自己是星星以后，他就有了喜欢仰头欣赏星星的习惯。以前他看星星，只是在跟着学习观星而已，从未有过更多的兴趣，后来他就不想看星星了，太多了，密密麻麻，像极了他的家人的眼泪，他们哭喊着，诘问他为什么会让他们遭受这么多深重的苦难，他不想看到那些眼泪，选择了逃避。而伊万偏偏给他带来了一颗红星，他选择把它刻在石头上，送给了伊万，那时候起，他终于愿意重新看一眼星星，不再恐惧，不再逃避。

那颗星星是蚀刻在石头里的红色，也是蚀刻在他心中的红色，还是蚀刻在伊万眼中的红色，他始终相信，它会深深的蚀刻进他们的生命里，再也不消退。

伊万走进来的时候王耀一点也不知道，他看的太入迷，如今还没有入冬，他为什么会看到天狼星这颗出现在冬季和初春的星星？这不是一颗寓意好的星星，相反的，它主战乱，是一颗凶星。

“在看什么呢？”，伊万从背后搂住王耀，把下巴搁在他头顶，“看你啊。”，王耀回答，“我就在你身后，可是你却看着天空。”，伊万疑惑地说，王耀一笑，“你还记得你说过你是星星吗？我看星星不就等于在看你？”，伊万想起来，那是他在香山说的，他莞尔一笑，“我还想再去一次香山，我一定要带上相机。”，“那得等明年了。”，王耀说，“为什么？”，“红叶的观赏期快结束了。”，伊万听完松开王耀，把他转回来面对自己，“来得及，11月7日是我的生日，就当送给我的生日礼物不好吗？”。

王耀看着他认真的样子，笑着问，“生日就这点要求？太好打发了吧。”，伊万却没有跟着他笑，他变得很严肃，“我一点也不好打发。”，王耀示意他继续说，伊万看着他琥珀色的眼睛，一字一句地说，“我要你保证，永远不会离开我，不管我变成什么样。”，王耀有点疑惑，他小心的询问，“是不是发生了什么？”。

“我要听你的保证。”

“好好好。”，王耀叹口气，他摆出发誓的动作，“我向天上的二十八星宿保证，我对你，布拉金斯基先生，永远保持着最真挚的爱，永远不会离开，不管你变成什么样子。”，伊万看着他，慢慢伸出手，握住王耀抬起的手，俯身给了他一个吻，“谢谢你，我的小布尔什维克。”，他闭着眼睛小声说。


	16. 第十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

苏军开赴布达佩斯，几乎一夜间平息了动乱，消息传来的时候，王耀三秒钟没有反应过来，他正准备和伊万去参加马上要召开的苏共中央主席团会议。

“这到底怎么回事？”，王耀赶紧询问自己身边的“第一当事人”，伊万被他突然的质问弄得有点意外，“什么怎么回事？”，“你还跟我装傻？”，王耀有点恼火，“你为什么出兵匈牙利？昨天晚上不是还因为误判形势而出兵波兰做出了自我批评吗？”，“因为艾尔诺先生非常着急，他希望苏联出兵帮助他们，并不是我主动要出兵的。”，伊万说，“所以你昨天什么都没跟我说？”，王耀盯着伊万的眼睛。

“你还想让我做调解，现在发生这种事，你让我怎么开口？”，“小耀，我说了，是匈牙利当局的要求，不是我们主动的。”，伊万眼神坚定，“可是人民知道吗？”，王耀立马反问，伊万愣住了，然后他摇了摇头。王耀看着伊万，好一会才松开他，伊万补充，“我会让米高扬他们马上赶去布达佩斯。”，王耀叹口气，“没有了解清楚情况就答应人家，你也太莽撞了。”，“不，任何颠覆我们大家庭的想法都不允许出现。”，伊万说，“他们想学菲利克斯，这绝不可能。”。

主席团会议照常举行了，刘先生发表了讲话，这也是毛先生的意见。首先他肯定了苏共中央对于波兰问题的缓和态度，分析了此次危机爆发的原因，委婉的批评了苏联的大国主义和大民族主义，认为苏联需要给这些社会主义国家独立自主的空间，这对他们的大家庭的团结互助更加有利。伊万看了一眼王耀，虽然中国由于一时不明情况，没有对匈牙利的事情发表意见，但是刘先生的讲话并没有完全站在苏联一边，这显然代表他们有不同的看法。

刘先生答应亲自前往华沙帮助苏联做工作，但是遭到了哥穆尔卡的婉拒，为此，王耀和菲利克斯通了电话。电话里，王耀保持了温和有礼，他首先对波兰党的纲领和路线表示了支持，认为他们充满勇气又理性克制。

“万尼亚的脾气我了解，他也许只是反应过度。”，王耀说，菲利克斯有点想笑，“您真的了解他的脾气吗？”，王耀有点意外，“您觉得他什么脾气呢？”，菲利克斯却答非所问，“王耀先生，您真的是被他保护的太好了。”。

“什么意思？”

“我想，他在您面前一定非常温柔吧？”，菲利克斯问，王耀垂下眼帘，他其实并不是完全不知道伊万和东欧的一些矛盾，但是一直觉得无伤大雅，矛盾这种东西本来就是普遍存在的。

菲利克斯说，“他表现给您的东西和表现给我们的完全不一样，或许我不该说的这样直白，但是，我相信您可以理解，我认为您才是真正的够理性，够公平。”，王耀听他这么说，紧跟着问，“如果您相信我，为什么不给我的代表团签证呢？”，“我知道您来做什么，正如我所说的，您看到的和我看到的是不同的，我如何赞同您的意图？您又如何改变布拉金斯基先生的意图？”，菲利克斯说。王耀沉默下来，他果然还是不够了解伊万吗？现在他能完全站在伊万一边，是因为他们非常亲密，如果有一天，他们之间发生了变故，他会不会变成另一个“菲利克斯”？

“不管怎么样，我认为我们应该要团结。现在我们最要紧的敌人是阿尔弗雷德他们，而不是伊万，不是吗？”，王耀说，但他没反应过来他这句话其实很有歧义，菲利克斯立刻点了出来，“难道您觉得布拉金斯基先生也是敌人？”。

“我……”

王耀被自己的石头砸了脚，脸一下红了起来，“我不是这个意思。”，“也许您需要好好整理一下思路，再来做好一位说客。”，菲利克斯说，“抱歉，如果可以，我的上司比我更合适。”，王耀说，“我期待和他的交流，不过最后还是需要我的上司也同意。”，菲利克斯说，“嗯，这是必然的，他们都是优秀的同志。”，王耀说，“那我先挂了，打扰了这么久，非常抱歉。”，“不，我一直想和您有所交流，感谢您的来电，再会。”，菲利克斯温和地说，“再会。”，王耀挂掉了电话。

伊万站在走廊上仰头看着墙壁上古老的油画，色彩艳丽而庄重，汲取了文艺复兴时期的艺术精华，具有浓重的符号感。“咯吱”，门开了，王耀低着头走了出来，伊万的注意力全部转到他身上。

“小耀，怎么这么久？我还以为你和他聊的太高兴都把我忘了。”，伊万一边迎过去一边表达自己的不满，王耀看着他，伊万对自己真的非常温柔，总是像个小孩子，什么小情绪都不加掩饰，那么，菲利克斯看来，他又是什么样的？

“小耀？”

伊万看着王耀愣愣的看着自己也不说话，觉得很奇怪，“啊……”，王耀回过神，“万尼亚，我和菲利克斯……沟通的不太顺利，我会告诉毛先生，由他和华沙或者基里洛克先生（波兰大使）沟通。”，伊万摇摇头，“这个不着急，我怎么觉得你不太对？”，王耀赶紧否定，“我很好，我更担心你和伊丽莎白。”。

“你也不太支持我对不对？”

“万尼亚，我永远站在你这边。只不过，你要明白，不管你和伊丽莎白，苏联和匈牙利，苏共和匈共，你们之间有什么矛盾，都不能伤害普通群众。”，王耀看着伊万，“我不赞成出兵，你从人民中走来，你应该更了解人民的力量，不要把事情闹大，听我的。”，伊万沉默着，最后他点点头，“我们等米高扬他们报告完情况再做打算吧。”，王耀想了半天，叹口气，“但愿一切都来得及。”。

在接到米高扬发来的电报后，王耀的心彻底沉入了谷底，事实情况被格罗夸大了！而苏军的进驻让局势变得更加复杂，人们不明真相，认为苏联强硬干涉了他们的内政，还要阻止他们像波兰一样赢得该有的尊重，甚至连匈牙利军队都开始倒戈，事情开始不受控制。

“冲突开始了，这比6月份更加严重。”，米高扬对此表示悲观，“难道是我把自己变成了他们的敌人？”，伊万不敢相信，王耀安抚他，“保持乐观，我会留在莫斯科，我们一起想办法。”，伊万看着他，伸出手抱紧王耀的腰，“小耀，我只有你了。”。

10月25日，局势更加恶化了。起先是人们在议会大楼集会时，有人从附近的楼顶向苏军射击，还烧毁了一辆苏军坦克，苏军展开反击，开枪打死了几十名匈牙利人，这引得矛盾更加难以收拾。无独有偶，匈牙利党中央大厦门口，苏军误以为匈牙利警卫队是叛乱者，开枪打死了十人，一下子死了将近一百个匈牙利人，整个布达佩斯充斥着枪声，大家的情绪越来越激动，从游行示威变成了骚乱。

格罗被人们轰下了台，取而代之的是卡达尔，他是拉伊克的朋友，受到过拉科西一派的迫害，但是从未因为这些改变自己的立场，后来在1954年7月恢复了名誉和自由身，现在是匈党政治局一员和中央书记处书记，不过此时他成为了第一书记，纳吉则是总理。

“我相信您和伊姆雷同志可以处理好这场闹剧。”，伊万给卡达尔致电，祝贺他成为第一书记，“感谢您的认可，我和伊姆雷同志会让这个美丽的国度回到她原有的样子。”，卡达尔说，伊万点点头，他继续提到另外一个事情，“我听到了伊姆雷的发言，我同意可以在局势彻底稳定以后，苏军返回驻地，但是在此之前，我不接受撤离的提议，您知道，这不现实。”，卡达尔明白伊万的意思，“是的，您说得对。”。

在卡达尔继任之后，局势慢慢趋向平静，但是匈党退党的人越来越多，人数骤减至不到原来的十分之一，这直接撼动了匈党的结构稳定，纳吉和卡达尔思考过后，在26日跟米高扬和苏斯洛夫提出改组政府的决定，吸收一些拥护人民民主的和平人士来参加新的政府，这个决定得到了全票通过，米高扬一行也认同，于是，10月27日，纳吉宣布了新政府组成名单。伊丽莎白打来电话，此时伊万正和王耀开会。

由于要求苏军撤离的呼声越来越高，伊万不能只相信卡达尔承诺的，他一个人也无法代表所有人，赫鲁晓夫更加担心这种呼声会形成一个连锁反应，不仅影响团结稳定，还会影响苏联在华约内部的地位。

“我现在都不知道该恨谁。”，伊万对王耀说，他没有出声，悄悄写在纸上推过去给王耀看，王耀看了他一眼，在纸上回复，“你都想到了谁？”，伊万想了想，快速写了几个名字，“伊丽莎白？菲利克斯？亚历山大（南斯拉夫国拟名）？阿尔弗雷德？伊万·布拉金斯基？”，王耀看着那些名字，每一个都带着问号，代表伊万内心的困惑，最后一个是他自己的名字，这让王耀非常意外。

“为什么还要加上你自己？”

“你知道，出现矛盾不可能只有一方的错，但我不知道我错在了那里，真的是……大国主义？”

王耀想了想，写了一句，“和这个有关系，但不完全是你的错。”，“你和菲利克斯也这么说的？”，伊万看着他，“当然要这么说，和事佬不能偏心。”，王耀笑笑，还在句子最后画了一个调皮的表情，伊万翻个白眼，写了一句，“我真希望你对我偏心点。”，他画了一个很大的感叹号，交给了王耀，看着北极熊任性满满的话，王耀忍住笑，“正经点，我们在讨论正事，不要突然撒娇。”，伊万拿回纸张，正要写他的回答，会议被打断了，匈牙利的电话来了。

伊万坐在椅子里，柔软的感觉让他有点昏昏欲睡，开会实在是太累人了。“布拉金斯基先生。”，伊丽莎白的声音非常温柔，她虽然骁勇善战，但毕竟是一位美丽的女子，有着女性特有的柔美，包括她的声音。

“您好，海德薇莉小姐。”

“我们重组了政府，米高扬先生跟您说了吗？”

“还没有，我刚刚在开会。”

“那我真是打扰了。”，伊丽莎白抱歉地说。

“不，这没关系，您亲自打来电话，有什么特别的事情吗？”

“我想听听您的意见。”，伊丽莎白说，“我们在讨论如何定义这场骚乱。”，伊万歪歪头，“您为什么要听我的意见？”，伊丽莎白停了一会才说，“伊姆雷先生认为之前的性质带有很不好的成分，带来了很坏的影响，需要改正此前对本次事件的定性，来维护我们阵营的稳定。”。

听到这里，伊万冷笑一声，“一开始，你想过阵营的稳定吗？”，伊丽莎白被他问的一时无言，“你是对菲利克斯跟着眼红对吗？你们认为我已经不足以再当你们的大哥，我教给你们的都是错的，对吗？”，伊万说着。

“您误会了！我对您毫无意见。”，伊丽莎白和菲利克斯的解释都几乎一模一样。

“但是你的人民可不这样想，他们什么都不信，新的政府就一定有用吗？改正了事件的定性又一定有用吗？”，伊万淡淡的说，“随你们怎么定义吧，我希望事情会变好，而不是变坏。”，伊丽莎白跟着说，“我相信一切都还来得及。”，伊万没有赞成也没有反对，“但愿如此，海德薇莉小姐。”。

王耀看到伊万回来了，把他刚刚画的画展示给伊万看，“怎么样？”，王耀期待地问，伊万看到那上面画了一只熊猫和一只北极熊，并肩坐在一起看星星，看不到正面，只能看到两个敦实的背影，非常可爱。“很好看。”，伊万坐下来，顺手拿起桌上的笔，自己画了起来，王耀看着他在北极熊伸长的左爪里画了一个旗杆，一面长长的红旗飘过它们的头顶，红旗的另一角握在熊猫高举的右爪里，它们共同举着这面红旗，面对满天的星星。

“这样一改更好了。”，王耀赞许地说，伊万把那副画折好，收在了衣服内袋里，“那我可要好好收着了。”，他笑着看着王耀，“那我怎么办？”，王耀看着画被伊万收走，遗憾地说，“我会重新画一副一模一样的给你，这幅原版，就留在我这吧。好不好？”，伊万说，王耀想说“那为什么不能原版留在我这”，但他还是点了点头。

10月28日下午，纳吉向人们公开宣布：“这是一场民族民主运动，人民想要民主，是因为在此之前一些人的严重错误破坏了我们的民主，现在这些人已经被我们正义的人民推下了台，我们将会有新的未来。”，他把罪责全部推给了拉科西以及格罗这些人，并没有否定原本的制度以及匈党的政治地位，但显然人们并不买账，他们听了西方煽动的言论，认为通过自由选举出的多党制新政府才是真正的未来。

新政府颁布的施政纲要里有关于停火的决定，伊万并不情愿现在签署停火令，他跟卡达尔说过，在局势没有彻底稳定之前苏军撤离是不现实的，而且最近他和亚瑟、弗朗西斯的矛盾正在上升，这是因为苏伊士运河事件他们不同的立场导致的。西方言论的煽动是非常严重的，伊万担心匈牙利随时可能脱离阵营，就像之前他担心菲利克斯一样。

昨天毛先生约见了基里洛克，成功调解了苏波矛盾，哥穆尔卡还发来感谢信表示感谢并邀请中国同志在未来前往波兰访问，这使得伊万心中一颗石头暂时落地，但伊丽莎白重新举起了这块石头，而且举得更高了。伊万不相信纳吉的话，纳吉这么急着想让苏军撤离，他就一定能控制住当前局势吗？难道他有别的想法？


	17. 第十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

果然，10月29日局势仍没有一点好转，停火令的生效下，苏军开始撤离，可是为时已晚，大批罪犯卷入混乱中，趁机四处打砸，造成局势更加不稳定。

毛先生的指示也到了，刘先生把它转达给了赫鲁晓夫，“公开的宣言？您真的认为现在合适吗？”，赫鲁晓夫很为难，“即使我们撤离，也不能完全相信新的政府，这时候发表宣言，不就等于在‘绥靖’？”，刘先生仍然努力地劝说，“这样并不是‘绥靖’，给人民想要的平等不会影响苏联的地位，更不会影响阵营的团结，相反的，这是一种进步，让大家看到苏联的诚意以及改变，也让西方没话说，您觉得这不对吗？”，经过再三劝说，赫鲁晓夫终于接受了中共的建议，他们决定共同起草一份宣言。

就在他们斟词酌句的修改宣言时，英法以对埃及的军事行动也开始了，麦耶尔（以色列国拟名）先发制人，给了纳赛尔（埃及国拟名）一个措手不及，因为苏联是唯一公开坚定支持埃及的大国，美国目前还没有公开表态，所以纳赛尔的电话第一时间就打给了伊万。

“您会支持我的对吗？”，纳赛尔在电话里问，“当然，您了解，我尊重任何国家维护自己主权，您当然也不例外。”，伊万说，其实他这会有点不耐烦，他更着急去草拟即将发表的宣言，这对苏联有着直接的影响，而苏伊士运河和他并没有直接关系，他只是想要通过这个事情搞臭西方名声而已，那些人对社会主义阵营的抹黑实在是太多了。

纳赛尔继续说，“现在亚瑟和弗朗西斯还没有动静，但我相信他们不会等太久，西奈半岛现在摇摇欲坠，我们正在顽强抵抗，可是我们依旧需要帮助。”，伊万直接回答他，“我会和阿尔弗雷德进行磋商。”，“美国先生？”，纳赛尔疑惑的问，“您和他磋商？”，“怎么了？难道我和他说句话很奇怪吗？”，伊万听出纳赛尔语气中的意外，“不，不不，我没有这样想。”，纳赛尔赶紧掩饰自己的失态。

“在这一点我和美国先生有着‘奇妙’的共识，我相信我们可以达成一致，而您可以收回属于自己的东西，维护可贵的主权。”，伊万也被自己的话弄得笑了出来，他和阿尔弗雷德能有共识确实不可思议，前段时间他还不遗余力的谴责阿尔弗雷德对纳赛尔的阴谋。纳赛尔没注意到他的笑，他更在意自己的存亡，“那真是谢谢您，您真是埃及的朋友。”，“不，这是全世界努力捍卫主权完整和国家平等的人民共同的愿望，我只是一个支持者而已。”，伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德窝在自己的椅子里打电动，这是一款还没有上市的内测新游戏，他要来试试手感，电话响起来把阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，手一抖，“game over”大大的显示出来。“切！”，阿尔弗雷德不高兴的扔下游戏，不耐烦地接起电话，“hello？”，他语气并不好，刚刚差点通关却因为这个该死的电话前功尽弃。

“看来琼斯先生遇到了麻烦，有什么烦心事吗？说出来让我高兴高兴？”，伊万的声音传了出来，软软糯糯的，即使是嘲讽也显得非常无辜，阿尔弗雷德被他气笑了，“原来是布拉金斯基先生，我没有烦心事，毕竟我的小跟班没有给我带来麻烦，他们都很乖。”，伊万听他嘲笑自己笑得更深，“你真是够无情的，不去安慰安慰你的好哥哥，还有心思在这里管别人的事情。”，“这你就错了，亲爱的布拉金斯基先生。”，阿尔弗雷德啧啧摇头，“论无情，我和你不应该是一样的吗？”。

伊万倒不反对他这句话，“说得对，可是我和你不一样。”，他自豪的说，“哪里不一样？”，“我有最好的爱人，可你呢？千千万万的床伴又怎么样？你的心是空的。”，阿尔弗雷德听了之后并没有生气，他笑着摇头，“不要太自信，hero也是很有魅力的，你能保证王耀永远在你身边吗？如果他发现了我的好，你留得住他吗？”，伊万沉下脸，“他对我发过誓。”，“我劝你别相信那些乱七八糟的誓言，你不是唯物主义者吗？”，阿尔弗雷德不屑地说，“行了，hero很忙，有话快说。”。

“麦耶尔攻击了纳赛尔，你知道了吧？”

“我当然知道了。”

“很好，我邀请你和我一起制止对于纳赛尔的侵略行动。”

阿尔弗雷德听完这句话，终于忍不住笑了出来，而且声音很大，伊万嫌弃的把话筒挪开自己的耳朵，阿尔弗雷德转着手枪，“你这句话可太有意思了。”，伊万有点不耐烦，“停止你无礼的笑声，现在！”，“okay、okay。”，阿尔弗雷德终于控制住自己不笑得那么大声，他把手枪抓在手中，“你这几个月对我的攻击让我无法相信刚刚你所说的。”，伊万勾勾嘴角，“你难道不想做‘和平使者’吗？”，阿尔弗雷德想了想，“hero在1945年就已经做到了，不过——也不在乎再多几次。”，伊万冷笑着，“你的演技确实好。”，阿尔弗雷德慢悠悠的坐到地上，盘腿靠着自己的办公桌，仰着头看着一旁的美国国旗。

“我没有演戏，我就是hero。”，他眼神认真坚定，“hero才能无条件拥有自己想要的全部，所以我一定要成为hero。”，伊万想要大声嘲笑他，但他不能像阿尔弗雷德那样失态，他阴阳怪气地说，“所以，我相信你会和我一起制止这次侵略行为的。”，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我说过，hero不演戏。”，“你怎么能断定我们什么时候演戏什么时候真心实意了？”，伊万反问他，阿尔弗雷德没有直接回答，相反的他问了另一个问题。

“那你能断定你身边的人对你是演戏还是真心实意吗？”

“你想说什么？”，伊万愣了一下。

“没什么，布拉金斯基，不要对这些感情的东西太过依赖，你只需要得到他，然后相信自己。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“好了，我会跟上司交涉，我想，他不会反对的，再会。”，“再会。”，伊万挂掉了电话，他眯起眼睛，阿尔弗雷德说的不近人情但是很对，菲利克斯和伊丽莎白的事情让他越来越怀疑，他还能相信谁？兄弟国家真的是兄弟吗？

门被敲响了，伊万回过神，“请进。”，王耀开门走了进来，琥珀色的眼睛神采飞扬地看着伊万，“宣言刚刚修改好了，要看看吗？”，他背着的手里握着宣言的稿件，就等着伊万说想看，但是伊万并不想看，他看着王耀，“小耀，我可以相信你吗？”，“什么？”，王耀一愣，“你不相信我吗？”，“不，我是说。”，伊万站了起来，走到王耀面前，认真又带着渴望的看着他，“我可以相信你永远不会离开我吗？”。

王耀狐疑的看着伊万，“你怎么老是问这个问题？我前几天不是刚刚发过誓？”，伊万摇摇头，“我想起来我是唯物主义者，这些誓言不适合我。”，王耀奇怪的眨眨眼，“那怎么办？”，伊万也没了主意，他想了想，最终叹口气，“在我想你的时候你能及时回应我就好了。”，他给了王耀一个浅浅的吻，顺手抽走了他背在身后的宣言，“让我看看你们修改的怎么样。”，他说着展开稿件走回办公桌坐下看起来。

王耀坐到伊万办公桌的角上，晃着腿等待伊万看完，他看着他，伊万越来越没有安全感了，以前还看不太出来，从波兹南事件以后，或者再往前一些，苏共二十大以后，他的情绪更加敏感了，这真不像那个自信骄傲，意气风发的他。

“嗯？”

伊万奇怪的抬头看着王耀，王耀的手放在他的脑袋上，像是顺毛一样轻柔的摸着他的金发，“小耀？”，伊万看着王耀，王耀慢慢停止了抚摸，伸手摘下他的眼镜，“你还看得清我吗？”，伊万不知道他这是什么意思。

“看得清。”

“那就好。”

王耀把伊万的眼镜扔在一边，俯下身，捧着伊万的脸，给了他一个深深的吻，“你不是说过吗，我在你心里，我就在那里，不会离开，你赶也赶不走。”，伊万看着眼前人闭上琥珀色的眼睛，认真的吻他，仿佛在亲吻一件珍贵的艺术品，他也伸手揽住王耀的脖子，加深了这个吻，闭上眼睛感受两个人的心，“我知道了，小耀。”，我相信你。

10月30日，苏中共同起草的宣言终于获得了签署通过，可是布达佩斯的情况却出现了意外。纳吉宣布结束一党统治，实行多党制，并建立了联合政府，匈共党员以及不少进步人士遭到了残忍地杀害，而苏军的撤离、纳吉的一味让步让局面难以收拾，暴动者提出了越来越过分的要求，伴随着血腥污染着布达佩斯的每一个角落。

“你们修改了半天，结果这件事的定性没有任何改变。”，伊万在电话里带着怒气，“说什么罪责都是拉科西他们的，其实还是反对我，我没说错吧？”，伊丽莎白没有说话，伊万接着问道，“现在卡达尔在哪里？”，伊丽莎白怔了一下，“他，他就在布达佩斯。”，“是吗？他还好吗？”，伊万问，伊丽莎白不太明白伊万为什么突然这么关心卡达尔，她只好回答，“他很好的，他现在领导新改组的社会主义工人党的临时中央委员会。”。

“哦，那样就好，之前我对他一直不太重视，那怪我，现在我承认他是一位非常优秀并且潜力无限的同志，你可要保护好他。”，伊万说，“您的意思我不明白，我对我的上司都是尽心尽力的。”，伊丽莎白说，“那也要看你指的哪一位上司了。”，伊万说，伊丽莎白睁大眼睛。伊万想要挂电话，但是他还是把后面的话说下去了，“伊丽莎白，我们都要在上司之间做出决定，这点我无法怪你，但我仍然要提醒你，不要做出不理性的选择，你应该明白你该去往何方，你的归宿。”。

伊丽莎白沉默着闭上眼睛，“布拉金斯基先生，我真的希望自己是一位普通的人类，哪怕是死在战场，我也不会退缩一步，可我现在害怕了，为什么我会是个国家？”，伊万听着她突然的心里话，觉得相同的心酸，很多时候他也感叹着，为什么他不是一个人类，哪怕只有几十年的寿命，也可以追随自己的心意走完一生。“我摘了桃花找你换酒钱好吗？”，王耀的声音回响着，桃花与美酒，多么逍遥自在啊。

“我们终究不是人类，伊丽莎白，不要想了。你是坚强勇敢的女子，我相信你会做出正确的选择。”，伊万说着没有一点意义的话，伊丽莎白也勉强回应，“感谢您的信任，布拉金斯基先生，我要先挂了，这个时候我想去看看我的人民。”，“去吧，那才是我们最重要的。”，伊万说着，先一步挂掉了电话。

晚上，毛先生在电话里传达了他的意见，“无论是撤军还是镇压都可以向苏联提出，我个人更加倾向于镇压。你们立马召开会议，这种事耽误不得。”，刘先生表示赞同，“只是刚刚签署了宣言，这时候再次出兵实在是不好圆。”，毛先生却说，“这也不矛盾，宣言的意思是不干涉内政，所以，前提是需要有一个稳定的政权，如果连稳定的政权都不存在，何谈干涉内政？又干涉了什么？”，听他这么一说，刘先生也觉得有道理，“我明白了，我会完整转达。”。

很快紧急会议开始了，刘先生和邓先生先后作了发言，认为要坚决维护人民政权，苏军可以撤回布达佩斯，苏共中央仍然非常为难，毕竟这种“背信弃义”的事说出去实在是不好听，不过他们对于纳吉的看法倒是趋向一致，那就是：纳吉并不是苏联的朋友，反而是一个彻头彻尾的“反革命分子”，因此他改正的事件定性毫无意义，这件事仍然是反苏反社会主义的恶性事件，再加上中共和意共的支持，他们有了自己的主意，只是一时无法下决定。因为已经很晚了，大家也都不是年轻人，这样纠结下去即使是一整夜也无法得出结论，后半夜他们决定散会去休息了。

王耀和伊万一起回去，明天代表团就要启程回国了，已经在莫斯科呆了一个星期，再待下去也没意义，王耀决定把最后一晚上充分利用起来，即使这并不是他们最后一次见面，他却仍觉得意义非凡。伊万心情不好，他正在考虑要不要二次出兵，伊丽莎白会如何选择他说不好，他再怎么强硬，也无法改变另一个意识体，在这点上，他们是绝对平等的。

“别皱着眉头，过来试试水温。”，王耀对着伊万勾勾手指，伊万还没有回过神，他机械地走过去，伸手试了试水温，刚刚好，王耀一向对他的喜好了如指掌。

“很合适。”

“那就脱衣服准备洗个热水澡吧。”

“嗯。”

伊万扯下自己的围巾，王耀接过去叠好抱在怀里，他没有离开，反而笑嘻嘻地歪头看着伊万，“衣服我会放好，你不用在这等我。”，伊万没明白王耀想做什么，“万尼亚，我明天就回国了。”，王耀旁敲侧击的说，“我知道，等我生日的时候，我会去北京找你。”，伊万说，王耀还是看着他，伊万被他看的一头雾水，“怎么了？”。

接着，王耀也开始脱衣服，“小耀？”，伊万就像是失去了全部的智商一样呆呆的看着王耀，王耀把外套全脱了，他一边解扣子一边问，“你不动是想我帮你吗？”，“你？”，伊万终于反应过来，“你要和我一起洗澡？”，王耀白他一眼，“看看你，这么久了还像个什么都不懂的小屁孩。”，他把衬衣也脱了，“我之前不是说吗，要好好安慰安慰你，你还说不能只是心理上的，现在想反悔？”。

“我们前几天不是已经……”

“这种事你还要有次数限制？”

“我……”

伊万被噎住，“当然是越多越好。”，他小声喃喃，王耀帮他解开扣子，“快点吧，水要冷了。”，伊万看着他，突然握住他的手，“小耀，你每次都颠覆我对你的认识。”，他红色的眼睛在雾气里朦胧美丽，王耀有点恍惚，真是太过美丽的颜色，让人情难自制，“我对喜欢的一切都很主动的。”，他踮起脚吻着伊万。


	18. 第十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

浴池完全足够容纳他们两个，氤氲的雾气催化了躁动的情欲。有了水的帮助，进入的时候更加轻松，但是因为热，伊万还是觉得有点呼吸困难，他迷蒙的看着王耀，琥珀色的眼睛在乳白色的雾气中清晰可辨，就像是唯一的光芒，“小耀……”，他想要摸摸王耀的脸，然后手被握住了，“万尼亚，你这样真好看。”，王耀的声音因为情欲变得有点沙哑，他看着身下的人眯着红色的眼睛一脸潮红，觉得又兴奋又难过，难过是因为他们总是因为很多东西身不由己，即使互相倾心，却比免不了利益掺杂，变得不那么纯粹，可是，他真的好爱这个人……让他心痛。

“小耀，你在哭？”，伊万感受到滴在自己脸上的水滴，那是王耀的眼泪，“是的，我在哭。”，王耀说，声音变得颤抖，“你知道吗？我怪过你很多次，二十年代我怪你眼中国党比我重要，三十年代我怪你抛弃了孤军奋战的中国，四十年代我怪你为了自己的利益让我不得不放弃外蒙，五十年代我怪你要我直面阿尔弗雷德，自己却退缩了，我好恨你……恨你的无情，恨你的自私，可是……我又好爱你，每次看到你，我就抑制不住我心中的感情，我们是国家啊，为什么会有这样强烈的感情？为什么……我们不能安稳的在一起……”。

王耀哭着说了一串，伊万把他脸上沾湿的头发顺到耳后，“对不起，我知道我一直不够好，让你受了很多苦，自己却大言不惭的想要你更多的爱。”，他的眼泪也跟着流下来，王耀摇摇头，“我爱你，不需要你多说，我都会给你……给你我全部的感情。”，他把脸埋进伊万的胸前，“阮氏玲跟我说，她很惊奇，我居然会对别人动心。其实我也没想到，我的心空悬了五千年，却被你轻易地摘了下来。”。

王耀抬头看着伊万，“可是，你摘下来，为什么不好好收着？让我一次一次伤心。”，伊万抬头亲吻他，“我和你道歉，我可以一直道歉，直到你原谅我。”，王耀笑了，“我从来没有真的怪过你，还说什么原谅？”，他加快了动作，引得伊万不住的呻吟，“小耀，慢一点……”，伊万勉强睁开眼睛，却又总是因为痛苦和快感忍不住闭上，“万尼亚，即使所有人都不在了，我也不会离开。”，王耀说，他一个深深的挺身，达到了最高潮。

“唔……”，伊万也跟着不停地抽搐，欢愉的快感和滚烫的痛感让他冰火两重天，却觉得非常幸福，“小耀，这也是我想对你说的。”，他拼命地亲吻着王耀，他们在温暖的水中缠绵着，亲吻着，一直到最后缺氧才分开。

31日，王耀和代表团去了机场，苏共中央还在开会讨论，王耀坐在车里，看着莫斯科的风景，这白桦林他在1928年第一次踏上这片土地的时候就喜欢，其实在中国，白桦并不少见，东北华北西南都有生长，但是他却觉得这是专门为了苏维埃生长的树，虽然寿命并不长，但是从来不屈，从来不在乎生死的考验多残酷，向往着蓝天，向往着阳光，向往着无限的生命，活着就是活着，要活得像一团火焰。

他们到达机场以后，赫鲁晓夫也赶到了，伊万带着暖洋洋的微笑给了王耀一个大大的拥抱，他红色的眼睛笑得弯弯的，“我们决定了，出兵。”，伊万说这话时非常轻松愉悦，王耀看着他，他每时每刻都想把这双眼睛深深记住，“决定了就好，但是你要记住，不要学上次，首先，你要有匈牙利政府的邀请，其次，你要有匈牙利民众的拥护，好吗？”，“这并不容易。”，伊万为难地说，“别忘了卡达尔。”，王耀小声说，伊万看着他，慢慢睁大眼睛，心领神会的点点头，“你说得对。”。

王耀最后一个登上飞机，他转身看着伊万，伊万也在看着他，他们互相凝视着，这一眼仿佛定格了永恒。“我对你一眼万年。”，王耀想起他曾经对伊万说过的话，但是这次他不想这么说，他眯起眼睛，想要兜住快要滚落的眼泪，但还是有不听话的泪珠落下来，落在莫斯科寒冷的空气中，冻结成冰。

“万尼亚，11月7日，我等你来，带着相机，我们再去一次香山。”，王耀说，伊万看着他，笑着点点头，“我一定准时降落，你要好好接住我。”，他把手放在胸前，王耀知道那是那颗石头所在的地方，他也把手放在胸前，那是伊万送他的石头。

“我永远等着你，我的怀抱永远只属于你。”

伊万点点头，“再见，达瓦里氏，一周后见。”，他说，达瓦里氏……王耀转身走进了飞机，再多停留一秒他的眼泪就要决堤了。

飞机轰鸣着抬起头，收起起落架，冲向高高的蓝天，伊万一直仰着头，一直到看不见了那翩跹的影子。“我们回去吧，风冷。”，赫鲁晓夫对伊万说，伊万看着这位刚刚年过六旬的上司，伸手扶着他，“我送您回去吧。”，赫鲁晓夫拍拍他的手，“我的祖国，您一定要保重。”，他虽然并不像之前的领导者一样沉稳，但是伊万却觉得此时他真的只是一位年迈的老者，想要自己的祖国安安稳稳，不再饱受战乱，不再饱受诋毁，他是爱着苏维埃的，但是一切都不那么遂心。

晚些时候，伊丽莎白知晓了苏军正越过边境向着布达佩斯前进，但是，她却找不到卡达尔了。纳吉表现得很是惊慌，他向苏联驻布达佩斯大使馆提出强烈抗议，但是无济于事，他越来越感受到，如果苏军真的全面压境，他的结局不会比拉科西好。

伊丽莎白安抚了纳吉，然后回到了自己的办公室，“您这样做，《真理报》的宣言又要怎么解释呢？”，她颤抖着声音质问着伊万，电话那头却十分平静，“昨天，我给了你机会做出选择，现在你可以告诉我你的选择了。”，伊万说，伊丽莎白却不买账，“只有一天时间，我的先生，一天时间您让我怎么选？”，她的眼泪落下来，“《真理报》今天刚刚发表了文章，您想要出尔反尔吗？您不能这样对我！”。

伊万听着她颤抖的哭声，“海德薇莉小姐，我是让你选择自己的归宿，不是让你选择自己的生死，这我也做不到，你在怕什么？”，“不，你在骗人！用虚假的宣言骗了我，现在就要来消灭我。”，伊丽莎白连敬语也不用了，“你面对那些共产党员的鲜血还要为伊姆雷开脱吗？”，伊万问，“他背弃了信仰，背弃了社会主义，这就是我出兵的理由！我没有欺骗！没有正确的、稳定的政府，这个宣言就和你没有一点关系！”，伊丽莎白睁大眼睛，眼神颤抖，“不……不，他没有……我相信……”，“那你为什么找不到卡达尔了？”，伊万问道，伊丽莎白这才恍然大悟，电话从她手中摔落，她愣在原地，“不……”。

纳吉在第二天发表了广播讲话，宣布匈牙利中立，并且呼吁联合国提供保护，还要退出华约组织，然而苏共彻底不再信任他，这一切都表明纳吉是反革命分子。苏军的脚步进一步逼近布达佩斯，但是该做的样子还是要做，苏方在纳吉宣布中立以后口头表示愿意同他进行谈判，进一步讨论要不要撤军。不过此时听到了苏军入境的消息，匈牙利社会各界一时空前团结，纳吉开始着手改组新的政府。

就在当天，英法的军队加入了对埃及的军事行动，纳赛尔带着自己的军队顽强抵抗，他始终相信自己是正义的，不会被抛弃！至少伊万一定会站在他这边。他也确实没有失望，苏联坚决反对此次军事行动，来自世界公众的压力全部压在英法以头上，连他们本国民众都不支持，天平开始倾斜，纳赛尔给伊万打去了电话，表示激动之情。

“感谢您。”，纳赛尔说，“别这样说，我什么也没做。”，伊万此时的精力全部放在匈牙利，因此对于纳赛尔的支持还只停留在口头，但是对纳赛尔来说，这也是亚非拉第三世界国家发展新起点的曙光，一个新兴的，完全不同的大国的支持，而且他的口号似乎更加适合他们。“我愿称您为我的朋友，上次我就这么说过，但是不太正式，这次是我的心意，真正的心意。”，纳赛尔说，“还有王先生，他的坚定支持一样很重要。”，“小耀？”，伊万知道王耀一直坚决的支持纳赛尔，但是听纳赛尔这么感激地提到王耀，他还是觉得心里不舒服，那是他的小耀，哪里轮到你这么激动了？

不过伊万面上还是表现得非常宽宏大量，“中国是明事理且充满深沉智慧的国家，他的决定不会错的。”，“我知道的，您和他的决定总是一致，你们都是埃及的好朋友。”，纳赛尔并不知道伊万怎么想，他直接顺着伊万的话往下说，“感谢您的认同，纳赛尔先生。”，伊万微笑着说，“很抱歉，我现在有些事情要忙，需要先挂电话了，请您继续保持昂扬的斗志，苏联会一直站在您身边。”，纳赛尔也觉得自己打扰了太久，他慌忙说，“抱歉，是我打扰太久，再会。”，“再会。”，伊万说完挂了电话，除了王耀，基本上他都不会等别人先挂电话，这是个很奇怪的习惯。

第二天，克里姆林宫迎来了两位特殊的客人，卡达尔和明尼赫秘密来到了莫斯科，伊万和其他上司接见了他们，赫鲁晓夫和马林科夫去了南斯拉夫，所以不在。

“您的‘突然失踪’一定让他们吓一跳。”，伊万半开玩笑地说，“不，刚好相反，他们现在非常团结。”，卡达尔说，“一个新的‘政府’就要诞生了。”，伊万用夸张的表情摇摇头，“哦，那可不是一个完美的‘政府’，更像一群乌合之众，对吗？”，他们都笑起来，伊万想到伊丽莎白，无论她选择什么，都已经为时已晚。

亚瑟接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话，他的弟弟在电话里气急败坏，“你怎么就不和我商量一下就出手了？你和弗朗西斯都喝了过期红酒吗？”，亚瑟优雅的搅动着面前的红茶，这个时间点他没有喝茶的习惯，但是搅拌红茶的动作可以让他焦虑的心情平复下来。“阿尔弗，如果是我，我会喝红茶。”，亚瑟说，“我不管你喝什么东西，现在你这样做，是还做着殖民帝国的美梦吗？”，阿尔弗雷德说。

“你不打算支持我？”

“不打算。”

阿尔弗雷德直截了当的说，“我不会跟着那只北极熊共同进退，相同的，我也不会跟着你和弗朗西斯胡来，北约需要一个正面形象，和平的、正义的正面形象，现在你俩就是在打破这个形象，我绝不允许！”，“那你要怎么办？”，亚瑟绿色的眼睛黯下来，闪烁着冰冷的光，“别紧张，我绝对不会让伊万伤害你们，同样的，你们也必须停火。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“如果我不呢？”，亚瑟追问，他想知道他的弟弟怎么想。

“亚蒂，你知道我绝不会伤害你，也不会让任何人伤害你。”，阿尔弗雷德叹口气，“可是这次，我确实无法支持你，过几天会有个提案，我不能让事情扩大下去，你明白吗？”，亚瑟放下手中的茶匙，同样深深叹口气，“在提案提交之前，我不会听你的。”，电话那头倒是轻松一笑，“我还能不了解你？可是你要记得，伊万虽然现在困在匈牙利的事情里，但是这件事不会再拖很久了，我认为它会比苏伊士先一步解决，然后你就要面对那只北极熊的压力了，好自为之。”，阿尔弗雷德说。

“这算是关心吗？”，亚瑟笑了，然后立马否定了自己的说法，“琼斯先生不会关心任何人，他只会关心自己。”，阿尔弗雷德赞许的点点头，“hero确实无情，可是hero还是会关心自己的哥哥的。”，“那真是感谢你的提醒了。”，亚瑟说，“我先挂了。”，他没有给阿尔弗雷德任性的机会，他得保持一个哥哥该有自尊，他不能总是迁就他。

“真是难搞的英伦绅士。”，阿尔弗雷德把电话放回去，门被敲响了，“请进。”，上司开门进来了，阿尔弗雷德重新坐好，认真地看着上司，他的上司是一位军人，气质自然而然的非常坚韧。“我们经过慎重讨论，决定对英国进行经济制裁，您觉得如何？”，阿尔弗雷德想了想，笑的阳光灿烂，“只要别太过分就好。”，“那是自然，我们不会真的伤害自己的朋友。”，上司说。

11月3日，新的政府改组完毕，每个党派都有了自己的席位，一派和谐平衡，纳吉以为事情会往好的方向发展，但是没过多久，他收到了卡达尔及一些人退出新政府，建立工农革命政府的消息。卡达尔和他决裂是他万万没想到的，他“失踪”了以后突然出现，就带来了这个消息，但是此时他要忙着和苏联谈判撤军的事情，无暇顾及卡达尔。

伊丽莎白悄悄找到了卡达尔，“您从哪里来？”，她问，“不瞒您说，我去了一趟莫斯科。”，卡达尔说，伊丽莎白立刻明白了，“事情已经没有转圜的余地了吗？”，卡达尔看着她哀伤的脸，摇摇头，“如果您还抱着不切实际的幻想，那就太不可思议了。”，“您一个人去的吗？”，“还有明尼赫·费伦茨。”，“所以您的决定，是苏联支持的。”，伊丽莎白用的是陈述语气，“是的，我亲爱的祖国。”，卡达尔说，“我愿意告诉您这些，我不怕被人知道。我们得明白，什么才是我们的归宿。”，伊丽莎白看着他，想起伊万对她说过的相同的话，你要去往何方，你的归宿……

她无奈的闭上眼睛，艰难的开口，“如果我选择了您，伊姆雷先生要怎么办？”，卡达尔明白她内心的痛苦，不管是他还是纳吉，他们都是她的家人，他们自小就生长在这片土地上，她看着他们长大，就像是自己的母亲，不想看着任何一个孩子受苦。

“这我不知道。”，卡达尔选择了回避，他能预料到，纳吉的结局不会好。伊丽莎白重新睁开眼睛，卡达尔给她递来了纸巾，“谢谢。”，伊丽莎白接过纸巾，“我始终认为，他错不至此，他不是背弃了自己的信仰，相反的，他始终有着自己坚定的信仰。”，他的信仰是想让我真正的独立自主，“也许在未来他是对的。”，卡达尔说，“但是妥协让步永远不会是正确的。”，伊丽莎白点点头，“是的，永远不能妥协让步。”，她擦干眼泪，正式的站起来，“亚诺什先生，请您一定要给所有的匈牙利人民带来一个真正的新世界，他们不应继续受苦了。”，卡达尔也站起来，郑重的回答，“请您相信我。”，他笑得很和善，伊丽莎白的眼泪重新落下来，滴在地面上。


	19. 第十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

晚上，纳吉政府和苏联的谈判正式开始，然而事实证明这是一次彻底的鸿门宴，克格勃破门而入，在场所有的匈牙利谈判人员纷纷被控制起来，虽然少了纳吉等一些高级官员，仍然收获颇丰，代表着新改组的政府已经瓦解。

此时的伊丽莎白站在自己卧室的窗前，仰头看着星空，天气很好，星星都很清晰，“这可真是好多星星。”，她自言自语，“可是每一颗都好孤独。”，东方天空倒是有两颗挨得很近，明亮夺目，和周围分散的，黯淡的星星形成鲜明对比，伊丽莎白看着那两颗星星，那代表着谁呢？曾经也许可以代表着她和罗德里赫吧，现在呢？有情人又是谁呢？

4日凌晨，以卡达尔为首的匈牙利工农革命政府正式宣告成立，卡达尔出任总理，他以合法的名义向苏联政府发出了出兵镇压反革命的请求，伊万终于接到了合法的，正式的，完全合乎逻辑的匈政府请求，“卡达尔干得不错。”，他站起身，背着手看着窗外，天快要亮了，阳光会取代星星，成为最耀眼的存在。

纳吉也发表了讲话，这是他最后一次公众讲话，“苏联军队就要来了，合法的民主政府将会被推翻，这一切都不复存在，我们倒在了距离成功前的最后一步。”，然后他不再说什么，带着自己的家眷，以及一些高级官员，急急忙忙逃去了南斯拉夫驻布达佩斯大使馆，苏军的行动也早已开始，代号是“强风”（也翻译成“旋风”）的军事行动迅速展开，苏联部队迅速控制了匈牙利全境。

王耀接到了伊万的电话，“小耀，我这次是合理合法的。”，伊万说，“我听到了，万尼亚。”，王耀说，“他们没有抵抗，一切都很顺利。”，伊万说，“那布达佩斯的人民怎么样？”，王耀问，伊万沉默一下，“我接到了消息，有很多难民。”，王耀叹口气，“兴亡百姓皆苦啊。”，伊万听不懂他这句话，“什么意思？”，“万尼亚，尽管你是合理合法的，也不要忘了人民才是最重要的。”，王耀说，“我知道，小耀，我必须相信卡达尔，苏联也会提供帮助。”，伊万说，“真正的兄弟，我是不会坐视不管的。”，“嗯。”，王耀点点头，伊万接着说，“你不是我的兄弟，我对你好，是因为我爱你。”，王耀笑了，“我一直都知道。”。

匈牙利十月事件终于告一段落，布达佩斯变得面目全非，最终的损失还是落到了每个人身上，他们承担着不同的痛苦，示威者仍然发泄着不满，卡达尔与他们展开了谈判，但是结果并不好，最后他强行取缔了这些工会组织，逮捕了一批人，才把不和谐的声音压了下去。伊丽莎白包裹着头巾走在街道上，天气很冷，可以让一切结成冰，她不知不觉来到了南斯拉夫驻布达佩斯大使馆附近，她意外遇到了亚历山大，他居然从大使馆出来了。

“您……”，伊丽莎白张张嘴，亚历山大看上去比她还要憔悴，南斯拉夫人个子很高，身材健壮，但是却看上去萎靡不振，伊丽莎白明白，现在南斯拉夫很难做，纳吉逃去了他们的使馆，按理来说他们需要提供相应的庇护，可是纳吉被苏联定义成反革命分子，南斯拉夫又是社会主义阵营的一员，而且刚刚回归没多久，收留纳吉并不合适。收留不收留都成了非常麻烦的问题，苏军又对大使馆外围进行了破坏，想以此让南斯拉夫交出纳吉，这种不尊重的行为反而雪上加霜。

“您冷吗？”，伊丽莎白换了个问题，她看到亚历山大穿的很单薄，“不。”，亚历山大摇摇头，他浅褐色的眼睛漂亮却无神，伊丽莎白取下自己包裹着的头巾，围在了亚历山大脖子上。“您怎么出来的？”，“他们没有限制我，可能是因为我是意识体，而不是一个人类吧。”，亚历山大感激地看了一眼伊丽莎白，“谢谢您的围巾。”，伊丽莎白后退几步，和他拉开一个合理的距离，“要去我的房子里取暖吗？”，亚历山大拒绝了她的好意，“我不能乱跑。”，伊丽莎白点点头，“那么这条围巾就交给您了。”，“谢谢，我会及时还回去，我先走了。”，亚历山大说完走了，伊丽莎白叹口气，也转身离开了。

伊万终于有精力去管一管苏伊士争端了，亚瑟和弗朗西斯都接到了他的电话，内容大同小异，“想要感受一下当年本田菊的经历吗？或者说没那么严重，你们也不是他那样的战争犯人，充其量只是——不自量力还做着不切实际美梦的过气大国罢了，甚至不知道该如何自处。”，伊万缓慢的语气充满了威胁性，即使是他软糯的声音也掩盖不了其中的自信，连弗朗西斯都有些害怕，他们不约而同的向阿尔弗雷德求助，要求北约必须保持团结。

“well，well，不要惊慌，我会警告伊万不要轻举妄动，但是你们也要答应我撤军，最好在12小时以内。”，阿尔弗雷德侧着头夹着电话，手里拿着汉堡吃的不亦乐乎，“‘大西洋保护’问题只有苏联军队进攻欧洲或者你们的舰船时才有效，其他时候无能为力，懂我的意思吗？”，亚瑟冷笑一声，“你怕那只北极熊？”，“亚蒂，你这么说就不对了。”，阿尔弗雷德咽下汉堡，又喝了一大口可乐，才心满意足的说，“我们是互相提防才对嘛，你不能看扁hero。”，亚瑟翻个白眼，“我会和弗朗吉讨论。”，“期待你们达成共识。”，阿尔弗雷德拆开另一个汉堡，咬了一大口。

弗朗西斯倒显得比较无所谓，他慵懒的声线非常好听，“哥哥会和小亚蒂好好讨论的，不会让你失望，hero先生。”，阿尔弗雷德很喜欢听弗朗西斯讲话，亚瑟那一口纯正的伦敦腔让他觉得像是教科书一样乏味透了，反而是弗朗西斯充满魅力的声音让他觉得仿佛在欣赏喜欢的歌剧一样有趣。

“弗朗吉，你知道的，我和伊万都拥有特殊武器，对于维护世界和平有着更加特别的责任，这种东西最好不要参与任何战争，对谁都好。”，阿尔弗雷德说，弗朗西斯一笑，“是啊，我知道，这是个好东西，不能人人都有的。”，他在指尖卷着自己的金发，“你们会对我们这些‘小国家’负责的对吧？”，“当然。”，“那就好。”，弗朗西斯舒服的靠在椅子里，“哥哥真想看看你们怎么维护世界和平，那一定很有趣。”，“听你这么一说，我也很期待。”，阿尔弗雷德说，期待我和伊万谁能走到最后。

“那么哥哥先挂了，再会，hero先生。”

“再会，亲爱的弗朗吉。”。

挂掉电话，弗朗西斯收回了之前满不在乎的样子，他重新坐直，手指轻敲着桌面，沉默着思考。如果还把美国当成可靠的盟友就太傻了，他当年帮助那孩子赢得独立战争时候就应该看清，他和马修完全不一样，他想要的太多了，他不会在乎一两个盟友的牺牲，况且，他真的把他们当成过盟友吗？

大西洋并不宽阔，和太平洋比起来纤瘦的仿佛中世纪女性的束腰，离他最近的不应该是他的欧洲朋友们吗？即使很多算不上朋友，那也是“可靠”的邻居，现在已经有了欧洲煤钢共同体，为什么不能再进一步，再精细点，经济最好全面自由开放，还有……弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，原子能也能合作的话就更好了。

在联合国通过的决议以及美苏不同的压力之下，英法以三国终于妥协，纳赛尔赢得了苏伊士运河的全部主权，11月7日，英法宣布今晚午夜停止进攻，并开始安排撤离。

纳赛尔激动的打来了电话，“您救了我。”，他劈头盖脸的表达着自己的感激，“从今以后，每一位阿拉伯人都会告诉他的后代，苏联如何在危急关头保护了他们。”，他的声音都在发颤，伊万微笑着回答，“我跟您说过的，我支持每一位为了和平奋斗的斗士，所以无需这样赞扬我。”，纳赛尔平复了自己的心情，“我差点忘了今天是您的国庆日，请让我郑重送上祝福。”，“感谢您的祝福，纳赛尔先生。”，伊万说着想挂电话，他着急要赶去机场。纳赛尔也不多废话，“再会，布拉金斯基先生。”，“再会。”，伊万仿佛得到了大赦一样啪的挂了电话，起身开始收拾东西。

赫鲁晓夫敲开门进来看到伊万正在着急地整理东西，“您要去哪？”，“北京。”，伊万头也不抬的往包里塞东西，“您又要去北京了？”，赫鲁晓夫脱口而出，伊万抬起头，“我去的很频繁吗？”，赫鲁晓夫耸耸肩，“我认为您完全可以在那买套房子了。”，伊万被他逗笑了，“也不是不可以嘛。”，他收拾好了，正要出门，赫鲁晓夫拦住了他，“您先等一下。”。

“您有什么事吗？”，伊万狐疑的看着自己的上司，“我接到了米丘诺维奇先生的会晤要求，我猜是关于反革命分子在南斯拉夫大使馆寻求避难的问题。”，赫鲁晓夫说，伊万看着他，“这个我有必要出面吗？那位先生要求和您见面，并没有提到我。”，赫鲁晓夫摇摇头，“您还不知道，瓦尔特先生也来了。”，伊万这才露出一个惊讶的表情，“为什么他没有告诉我？”，“他昨天刚刚到，是他要求不要跟您提起的。”，赫鲁晓夫说，“他这是什么意思？”，伊万有点恼火，亚历山大明显在故意跟他赌气。

“您还是先跟我去见一见南斯拉夫的同志吧，北京可以改天去。”，赫鲁晓夫说，伊万纠结了半天，很不满的把东西扔在一边，“什么时候会面？”，他问道，“晚上六点。”，“我知道了，我会准时到。”，伊万说完就不理人了，赫鲁晓夫知道他这是怎么了，谁也不想阻止他去见王耀先生，但是这也没办法。

今天是苏联国庆日，克里姆林宫热闹非凡，亚历山大跟着米丘诺维奇一起见到了赫鲁晓夫，同时在的还有马林科夫，这也是布里俄尼会谈的两位主角。亚历山大看到了伊万，他穿着正装，围着红色的围巾，正面带温和地看着他，他却看到他眼中的淡漠，“这边来吧，我们好好谈一谈。”，赫鲁晓夫说，他胸前的列宁勋章金光闪闪，在灯光下非常引人注目，他们来到一间安静的房间，进去开始接下来的会谈。

伊万很绅士的让在门口等所有人都走进去了才最后进去并关上了门，亚历山大看着他所有的动作，一直到他走过来，坐在了他对面。

“您好，在今天这个日子要求您的接见很抱歉。”，米丘诺维奇首先带着歉意说，“我们需要弄清一些事，这对我们很重要。”，赫鲁晓夫点点头，“这没有什么，大使先生，我们随时可以谈话，不用心怀歉意。”。

米丘诺维奇正要继续说，赫鲁晓夫先一步开始说，“我们收到了来自埃及的信件，对于他们的感谢真让人感慨万千，那样真挚的用词已经很少见了。”，他接着说，“这次西方失败的很彻底，就连美国也不能再自诩‘和平使者’。相反的，大家都发现了，他和英法是一伙的，他们合谋了此次侵略计划，让刚刚得到独立的土地再次陷入混乱中。”，米丘诺维奇想说他们并不是为了这个来的，但是赫鲁晓夫仍然说了十几分钟。

亚历山大在此期间认真地看着伊万，他并不知道伊万推掉了和王耀的约定选择留下来和他们会面，因此他也不知道伊万心里有多少火气。伊万被他看的有些发毛，他用眼神询问他怎么了，亚历山大这才局促的收回目光，并用眼神回应，表示没有事。伊万看了他一会，小声说，“请跟我来吧。”，亚历山大惊讶的看着他，赫鲁晓夫也跟着停下来，伊万示意他继续，他和亚历山大离开一会。


	20. 第二十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

他们来到了另一个房间，就在刚刚会谈的隔壁，伊万让亚历山大坐下来，他走过去看了看茶壶，刚刚好有热水，他泡了两杯茶，一杯给了亚历山大。

“您有什么想说的就在这里说吧，这里只有我们两个。”，伊万温和地说，亚历山大看着他，然后垂下眼帘，淡色的睫毛遮住他浅褐色的瞳仁，有一种温柔的亲近感，他把茶杯放在桌上，“万尼亚，我们已经多少年没见面了？”，伊万愣了一下，想了想，“七年。”，“不，是八年。”，亚历山大说，伊万摇摇头，“去年我们见过面的。”，“可现在是1956年。”，亚历山大抬起头，“这些年，我一直都活在痛苦的煎熬里。”，他浅褐色的眼睛一眨不眨，“就在去年，我才看到了希望，因为我们终于恢复了关系正常化。”。

伊万看着亚历山大，“你想说什么？”，他对着他并不太习惯使用敬语，“万尼亚，你一点也不珍惜我们好不容易恢复的关系吗？”，亚历山大带着痛心疾首的表情说，“现在你就要因为一个别的国家的前领导人怀疑我对你的忠诚？”，伊万没有回避他的目光，“你在说什么？我听不懂。”，“你还想避而不谈？”，亚历山大问，“我们今天找你们会晤，就是要说清楚，关于纳吉·伊姆雷寻求庇护的问题，可你们一直扯别的话题，你们真的一点也不珍惜和南斯拉夫的关系？”，伊万摇摇头，“不，苏南关系对我们同等重要。”。

“同等？和谁同等？”，亚历山大一点也不留情面的追问，“这是什么问题？当然是和所有的兄弟国家同等。”，伊万夸张的睁大眼睛。

“那么和王耀比呢？”

“亚扎！”

“你就这么护着他？”

亚历山大提高了声音，“我为什么不能和他同等呢？我们有几百年的情谊。”，“因为小耀坚定的站在我身边，而你，你们收留伊姆雷是想要做什么吗？”，伊万被这些话弄得有些心烦，他指着亚历山大，毫不客气地质问。亚历山大也炸毛了，他本来就要好好说说这个问题的，结果一直无法切入正题，现在伊万主动提起来，那正好了。

“我们什么也不想做，什么也不会做，伊姆雷怎么选择是他的事，从他进入大使馆那一刻起，他就什么也不是了，他只是一个普通人，没有任何威胁性，你在害怕什么？”，亚历山大尖锐地提出自己的疑问，“难道你觉得我们还会帮他重建新政府吗？”，伊万愣住了，确实，他这样怀疑过，“难道我不该这么想吗？”，他强硬的掩饰自己被揭穿的尴尬。

这句话深深刺痛了亚历山大，“你不信任我？”，亚历山大哀伤的看着伊万，“我们认识了几百年，却连一点信任都没有？”，“亚扎，我不是这个意思。”，伊万叹口气，亚历山大眼中深沉的哀伤让他心软，他和他的关系正如亚历山大所说的，持续了几百年，却连一点信任都没有，这显然不应该。

伊万看着对面的人难过的样子，终于忍不住走过去坐在亚历山大身边，双手放在他肩膀上，“我只是无法理解，为什么要收留伊姆雷。”，伊万尝试让自己声音变得平和，“我说过了，这是伊姆雷自己的选择，我没有任何责任。”，亚历山大看着他，“那时形势复杂多变，谁也不知道会怎么样，他那时还是一个国家的元首，我们兑现自己的承诺，为他提供栖身之所，让他不能再进行任何活动，从而帮助新的政府，这难道错了吗？”，伊万承认他说的不错，但他固执地说，“把伊姆雷交出来，我们还和从前一样。”，亚历山大摇摇头，“你就是这样自私的吗？”。

“自私？”

“你想让我背上食言的名声吗？”

“和这个有什么关系？”

“怎么没有关系？一个主权国家的大使馆，却无法提供合理的庇护，说到不能做到，这不就是食言！会变成全世界的笑话！”，亚历山大激动地站了起来，“如果伊姆雷选择的是中国大使馆，你还会这样自私的要求王耀把人交出来吗！”。

“亚扎！”，伊万站起来，他指着亚历山大，指尖因为震怒变得颤抖，“现在我要是告诉大家南斯拉夫庇护反革命分子，你又要怎么办！”，“我问心无愧！为什么要害怕！”，亚历山大也指着伊万，“你这么激动？就因为我提到了王耀，你不知道怎么回答，就随意发火！在你眼里，我比不上他？”，他的眼泪跟着滚落下来，“我真的错看了你！也……错爱了你！”。

“你……”，伊万一时无话，亚历山大看着桌上的茶，“在布里俄尼，我以为我们不仅恢复了关系，还有了更特殊的进步，可是现在……”，他哀伤地说，“你让我觉得心痛。”，“亚扎。”，伊万看着他，亚历山大把视线转回伊万，“你还不知道吧？就在前几天，你的军队对着我的大使馆开枪扫射，让我失去了一位优秀的外交官。”，伊万睁大眼睛，没有人告诉他这回事。

“我不知道……”

“那是因为，你们振振有词，说是正当防卫，你当然不会知道。”，亚历山大冷笑着，“这不该是我们应得的结果。”。

伊万看着他，亚历山大是不同的，他们本应更加亲近。“亚扎，我很遗憾。”，“收起你要命的感情吧，万尼亚，别再让我更爱你了，这只会让我更难过。”，亚历山大说，他把桌上的茶端起来一饮而尽，茶冷了，但是他的心更加冰冷，反而在茶水流过的时候感受到了一丝暖意。“我们回去吧，米丘诺维奇先生他们也该谈完了。”，亚历山大想要伸出手，但还是缩了回去，伊万也想说点什么，但是似乎说什么都不太对，亚历山大和他擦肩而过，先一步打开门离开了。

尽管毛先生早就发去了贺电，王耀还是想着单独打一个电话给伊万，白天他说因为特殊原因要推迟来北京了，王耀还调侃他，“再不来就真的看不到红叶了。”，伊万也很遗憾，表示明年无论如何都要去。

算算时间，这时候应该是莫斯科晚上七点钟，王耀准备打完电话就去睡觉，北京已经是十二点过了。他等了好一会没人接，王耀很奇怪，伊万去哪了？正当他准备挂掉电话时，电话接通了，是伊万的助理。“王先生，布拉金斯基先生正在和南斯拉夫同志会面。”，助理说，“南斯拉夫的同志？”，王耀愣了一下，“是的。”，“哦，好的，我知道了，感谢，再见。”，“再见，先生。”，那边挂了，王耀迟迟没有挂掉电话，原来是在和南斯拉夫会面，不知道亚历山大来了没有。

伊万回来以后助理告诉他王耀来过电话，“小耀？”，伊万有点惊讶，“那你怎么回复的？”，助理把刚刚自己的回复告诉了伊万，“你这样回复？”，伊万突然变了的脸色，助理有点摸不着头脑，“我这样回复不合适吗？”，伊万没理会他，直接转身进了房间，砰的摔上了门，把年轻的助理吓了一跳。伊万拨通王耀的电话，也不知道王耀睡了没有，他看了看时间，七点半过了，北京应该已经十二点半了，王耀睡着了怎么办？

正当伊万着急的时候，电话接通了，伊万松口气，赶紧说，“小耀！抱歉，我刚刚开完会。”，电话那头王耀的声音明显睡眼惺忪的样子，“啊……万尼亚，这么晚了，你有什么事吗？”，“我刚开完会，助理说你来了电话，我就赶紧给你回过来了，抱歉抱歉。”，伊万语速很快，王耀看他这么着急，不禁一笑，他转转眼珠，想要逗逗伊万，“哦？开什么会啊？”，“……”，伊万就怕他提这个，结果他偏偏问了。

“没什么，一个突然的会议罢了，很正常的。”，伊万也不知道自己心虚什么，明明和亚历山大会面也很正常，不管亚历山大怎么想，他都不应该心虚，但是他面对王耀居然还是有负罪感，这很不正常。国家意识体之间本就关系混乱，皆为利益驱使罢了。可是，他对王耀，却总有种必须一心一意的原则，如果他三心二意，就觉得自己很不应该，这是爱，他明白，但他很惊奇，他会把爱贯彻得这么彻底。

王耀继续用懒洋洋的语气笑着说，“我知道，是南斯拉夫的同志对吧。”，他不等伊万回答，又问道，“见到亚历山大了吗？”，伊万小声回答，“见到了。”，“哦，也好，你们很久没见面了。”，王耀说，“小耀，我和他是为了解决伊姆雷寻求南斯拉夫大使馆庇护的问题，你别误会。”，伊万解释，王耀听他突然解释，笑的开心了，“这就是你这么晚吵醒我的原因？”，“……我很抱歉。”，北极熊声音变得越来越委屈了，王耀觉得要是再逗下去就要适得其反了，他轻松地靠在办公桌上，仰着头一晃一晃的，对着电话温柔的说，“想听我说句心里话吗？”。

伊万赶紧点头，“你说。”，王耀的眼神非常温柔，似乎伊万就在他眼前，他慢悠悠的说，“生日快乐，我最爱的布拉金斯基先生。”，伊万听到这句话居然感觉很不真实，“小耀……”，他犹豫了一下，“你不怪我？”，“我怪你什么？”，王耀奇怪的问道，“难道你以为我会吃你和亚历山大的醋？”，“……”，伊万这才发现，原来是自己自作多情了，思维太发散也不是好事。

“我只是想打个电话祝你生日快乐。”，王耀说，“对了，你什么时候来北京？”，“我恐怕暂时来不了。”，伊万说，“伊姆雷的问题还是不要拖的好。”，王耀也认同，“确实如此，现在亚历山大才是最难做的那个，你可不能和他吵。”，“小耀，难道你看来我只会吵架吗？”，伊万不满的说，虽然他真的刚和亚历山大不欢而散。

“我的北极熊最懂‘以德服人’了，行吧？听我一句，对兄弟要一视同仁，这样才有利于团结。”

“就像对你一样？”

“你敢。”

王耀哼了一声，“就算上司不会说什么，我也不同意！”，“哈哈哈，我真的好喜欢你对我的小脾气。”，伊万笑着说，“那我看你是有问题了。”，王耀说，“居然喜欢被人发脾气。”，“那是因为我知道，小耀对我的脾气永远都是爱我，所以我甘之如饴。”，伊万认真地回答。“哟，又新学了一个词？有进步，下次教教我俄语好不好？”，王耀确实佩服伊万的学习能力，“你想学什么都好。”，伊万说，王耀想说，那你为什么不教给我原子能方面的东西呢？但是……还是不要扫兴了。

“万尼亚，我先睡了，都怪你，我本来在做美梦。”，王耀打了个哈欠，“去睡吧，宴会还没结束，我还要过去。”，伊万说，“提醒你一句，少喝点酒。”，“好好好，我记住了。”，伊万一边点头一边附和，王耀撇撇嘴，“我看你就是在敷衍，算了，爷去睡了，晚安，万尼亚。”，“晚安，小耀。”。

在王耀快要挂掉电话时，伊万突然说，“北京已经是8号了吧，你在未来祝福我过去的生日，这感觉真的很特别。”，王耀听他这么说，也觉得确实有些特别，他对伊万说，“不管在多远的未来，我都不会忘记你的生日，更不会忘记你。”，“我也会一直陪着你，永远永远。”，伊万说，“睡吧，我的小布尔什维克，希望你的每个梦里都有我。”。

波匈事件平息了以后，周先生带着代表团穿梭在莫斯科、华沙和布达佩斯之间，进行了持续的的外交调解，获得了不错的成果，王耀也见到了菲利克斯和伊丽莎白，他们正从之前的混乱中走出来，开始焕发新的生命力。

1957年1月10日，莫斯科，伊丽莎白看上去不太好，纳吉在离开南斯拉夫大使馆后遭到了苏军的劫持，被转送去了罗马尼亚，软禁在布加勒斯特，等待他的是未卜的命运。对此亚历山大表示强烈的抗议，他认为这对南斯拉夫非常不尊重，他们本来在书面协议写得清清楚楚，纳吉和其他人会自由返回自己的家中，可现在他们却被送去了罗马尼亚，那个协定成了一纸空文。

“他认为这样会恶化我们的关系，也让南斯拉夫彻底变成了一个不讲信义的国家。”，伊丽莎白惨白着一张脸对王耀说，“您觉得呢？”，王耀谨慎地想了想，“也许你们之间的沟通出了问题，在此之前南斯拉夫一直在帮助匈牙利（卡达尔政府），这些情谊不应该因为某个人的命运而被忽视。”，伊丽莎白点点头，“如果可以，我想要您来调解。”，王耀笑笑，“海德薇莉小姐，您太高看我了。”，伊丽莎白却坚定地说，“我认为您很合适。”，“不会那么糟糕的。”，王耀说，“您要相信我们都是兄弟。”。

另外一边的伊万听着不是滋味，他走过来坐在王耀身边，面对着伊丽莎白，“小耀没有义务为了各种各样的事做调解。”，伊丽莎白有点意外的看着他，伊万继续说，“亚扎现在变了，伊姆雷本就是危险的反革命分子，让他回家之后呢？他会利用报纸和各种手段，继续攻击我们的阵营。”，王耀没想到他突然这么说，本来伊丽莎白是希望周先生能够在布达佩斯和铁托、卡达尔进行正式的会谈，解决两边的矛盾，但是伊万的反应好像亚历山大已经背叛了他们一样。

“万尼亚，亚扎他不……”

“难道你比我还要了解他？我和他都认识几百年了。”

“不，我想，海德薇莉小姐只是和亚扎有些沟通不良，他们没有发生严重的矛盾，你说的好像亚扎背叛了我们一样。”

王耀觉得伊万在提到了亚历山大之后火气变得很大，伊万很不高兴的哼了一声，“你忘了去年普拉的讲话了？听听那都说了些什么，第一次军事干涉是不必要的，绝对错误的，如果和世界大战比，前者是个灾难，苏军的行动就是个错误，这是什么愚蠢的对比！我的军队从来不会发动世界大战，相反，我也是世界大战的受害者，为什么要这样说！”，伊万越想越生气，他继续滔滔不绝。

“第二次行动呢？是必要的，但是可以避免，只是因为之前我们做了不该做的事，该做的又没有早一点做，所以第二次行动也是不好的。他的意思就是，无论是第一次第二次，苏联都是错的，而且是绝、对、的、错、误！”，伊万最后一句一个字一个字的说着，看上去就像一只气急败坏的猫咪，王耀笑着戳戳他的脑袋，“我们已经批评过他们了。”，“所以我们很赞赏中共的态度。”，伊万嫌弃的躲开王耀的手指，仍旧忿忿不平。

“那你也不要再说他了，团结最重要嘛。”，王耀说，“那现在让我说完吧，我以后就不提了。”，伊万说，王耀看了一眼伊丽莎白，对方也很无奈的看了他一眼，他们只好默许伊万发牢骚。

“对于第一次出兵，我承认是我们判断失误，第二次，连你也支持的，为什么他就不明白！”，王耀有些无语，这个事在这里说实在不合适，伊丽莎白还在这，“他攻击的是我，但也不单单是我，是我的制度，苏联的实力基础是斯大林先生领导奠定的，苏联的制度也是斯大林主义的，但这和斯大林先生本人所做的错事有什么关系？拿这个攻击我？苏共二十大就已经说了，没有个人崇拜，没有一言堂，要做到真正的民主，我看他还活在1948年！”，伊万终于把自己的情绪发泄了出来，停下来以后有些气喘吁吁，王耀和伊丽莎白都听得呆住了，话题彻底跑偏了……

“万尼亚，我认为你想得太多了。”，王耀说，伊万不接受王耀的话，“就算他没有二心，也变了，变得只在乎他自己。”，王耀和伊丽莎白对看一眼，伊万是怎么好意思说这话的，但是他们都没有说什么，毕竟伊万是他们所有人的哥哥。


	21. 第二十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1月16日，周先生和代表团乘坐飞机从华沙飞到了布达佩斯，正式开始了对匈牙利的访问，没有了伊万，伊丽莎白似乎更加放松一些，她和上司打过招呼以后，神秘兮兮的拉着王耀来到了自己在布达佩斯的别墅里，“有一位特别的人物，您一定会大吃一惊。”，伊丽莎白说着打开了门。

王耀走进去，看到沙发里背对着他坐着一个人，浅棕色的头发，看上去个子很高。“来打个招呼。”，伊丽莎白跟着走了进来，沙发里的人慢慢站起来，转过身，一双浅褐色的眼睛直直的看向王耀，正是亚历山大。

“居然是您。”，王耀睁大眼睛，他快步走过去和亚历山大握手，“很高兴见到您，瓦尔特先生。”，亚历山大看着他，毫不犹豫的回握了王耀的手，“好久不见，王先生。”，他的气质沉稳厚重，比起伊万空灵的气质更加平易近人。王耀选择坐在亚历山大对面，这是他和人会面的一般落座方式，伊万是个例外，他们基本上都是坐在一起谈话。

伊丽莎白给他们倒了茶，“我知道您喜欢喝茶。”，她笑着对王耀说，“在莫斯科我就提过，想要您来做调解，既然上司们认为时间不够，那么不如我们三个先来谈谈，我们没有那么多官方的束缚，一天时间足够了。”，她坐在了中间的沙发里，两边是王耀和亚历山大落座的沙发。

“其实我还是觉得这不合适。”，王耀说，他当然不能受到在莫斯科伊万长篇大论抱怨的影响，亚历山大不会背叛社会主义，伊丽莎白也没有欺骗南斯拉夫。王耀组织着语言，“首先，没有人要为了伊姆雷的事情负任何责任。南斯拉夫是本着道义，匈牙利是本着维稳，伊姆雷背弃了信仰走上了歪路，留在哪里都是不对的，等待他的只能是正义的审判。”。

王耀说完看着亚历山大，“南斯拉夫一直在提供帮助，在大家都不太宽裕的情况下，依然能保持这样的心，没有人会怪您，相反的，我真诚的认为您是一位优秀的同志。”，他没有提中共对于铁托普拉讲话的批评，而是话锋一转，“在此，我需要给您道歉。”，亚历山大惊讶的看着王耀，他不知道他要跟他道什么歉。王耀认真地说，“您承认了新中国，我却没有及时回复您，之前又有一些误会，其实，这些都是可以通过沟通解决的，无论如何，我们都不该那样。毛先生去年表示过歉意，但是我们还没有面对面讲出这些话过。亚扎，请原谅我之前的愣头青行为，您是非常好的同志，值得我去学习。”。

亚历山大睁大眼睛，他棱角分明的五官有些夸张的挤压着，“这些都过去了，我真没想到您对我的评价这么高。”，他的声音非常具有男性魅力，性感又稳重，“所以不要给自己太多压力，南斯拉夫做得很好。”，王耀笑着说，他又看着伊丽莎白，“海德薇莉小姐是一位勇敢的女性，我听到过您在战场的事迹，这次发生的混乱，您也是受害者，伊姆雷太过不切实际，这和我们信仰完全背道而驰，您最终做出了正确的选择，也是为人民负责，我们的归宿一开始就确定好了，怎么能让一个错误的人带领我们走向错误的方向呢？现在，匈牙利应该往前看。”。

伊丽莎白温柔的笑着，“您说的一句话我听另一个人说过。”，王耀有些好奇，“哪一句？”，“我们的归宿。”，伊丽莎白说，“我也明白了，不管选择什么，我们的归宿都是实现共产主义，让人民幸福。”，“是的。”，王耀点点头，“我们不管什么时候都要为了人民，一代人陨落，还会有新的人成长起来，我们只需要做出自己最正确的选择。”。

最后，王耀端起茶杯，举到空中，“让我们为了社会主义，为了共同理想，为了美好未来，一起干杯吧。”，亚历山大和伊丽莎白也举起自己的杯子，“干杯！”，清脆的碰撞声如同悦耳的风铃，他们碰了杯以后各自把茶一饮而尽。

这时候快到下午一点，那边的国宴马上要举行了，伊丽莎白拦下王耀，“我早就跟上司说过，这次国宴您不出席，来享受一下地道的匈牙利美食吧。”，亚历山大也说，“如果您觉得把我和伊莎孤零零地留在这一点也不过分的话就去吧。”，王耀被他这句话噎得无言以对，看着伊丽莎白殷切的眼神，他选择留了下来。

王耀跟着伊丽莎白来到了厨房，想看看有没有需要帮忙的，但是伊丽莎白拒绝了他，表示自己搞得定。

“海德薇莉小姐。”

“你可以像亚扎一样叫我伊莎，也不用使用敬称。”，伊丽莎白围上围裙说。

“那好，伊莎，我有个问题想问问你。”

“请问吧。”

王耀想了想，“刚刚你说，还有人说过和我一样的话，我可以知道他是谁吗？”，伊丽莎白歪头笑着，“你应该早就猜到了。”，王耀看着她，“不，我没猜到。”，“你在欺骗自己。”，伊丽莎白说，“问问你的心，它有没有猜到。”。  
“……是万尼亚，对吗？”

“没错，你和他真的天生一对。”

伊丽莎白做饭去了，王耀转身回到客厅，他看到亚历山大坐在沙发里看书，他也带着一副眼镜，乍一看很像伊万，但他们是完全不同的气质，而且亚历山大的个子更高，坐在那里像一座小山，他的眼镜连了一条细细的金属线，他坐在那像个大学教授。

“这是什么书？”，王耀走过去坐在亚历山大对面，“是《列宁全集》。”，亚历山大展示了一下封面，王耀注意到这本和伊万那本是一模一样的，1953年伊万也是这样戴着眼镜坐在沙发里看着《列宁全集》等他回来。

王耀定定神，“不瞒您说，我才刚刚开始看，实在是太长了，我总是忘记内容。”，亚历山大微微一笑，把书签夹好合上书，“您要是有哪里不明白，我可以帮忙。”，王耀想了想，还是算了，要是伊万知道了不好解释，虽然他真的想听听亚历山大的看法。“谢谢，我一时半会也想不起来。”，王耀打着哈哈，“对了，您怎么会出现在布达佩斯？”，亚历山大看着他，“伊莎邀请我来的。”。

“这样啊。”

“我也想来，上司邀请了周先生访问，我想在成行之前先和您见一面。”，亚历山大浅褐色的眼睛同样非常漂亮，有着明显的斯拉夫人血统特征，王耀总是会想起伊万，他赶紧控制自己的思绪，亚历山大问，“您打算在布达佩斯访问几天？”，王耀回答，“明天我们就要离开了，从莫斯科再去阿富汗。”，“嗯，那他一定很高兴。”，“他？”，“我是指万尼亚。”，亚历山大说，“您的出现弥补了他所有的不开心。”。

王耀有些尴尬，“您这么说就不对了，我是他的兄弟，我们之间也有过争执，这都是很正常的。”，“不，我看得出来。”，亚历山大摇摇头，“您对于他来说是特别的。”。

看到王耀低下头沉默着，亚历山大知道自己不能再说下去了，他却不想停下来，他不能说自己真的因为王耀和伊万走得近就不喜欢王耀，王耀不是他的敌人，相反的，他觉得王耀和他很像，他们都是自尊心很强的人。对于一直跟随苏联，他不看好，而王耀作为一个独立存在了几千年的国家更应该如此，近代的苦难不能成为限制他脚步的枷锁。

“我可以叫您‘耀’吗？因为您也叫我‘亚扎。’”，亚历山大试探着问，王耀抬起头看着他，“当然可以，不用这么拘谨，我们也可以不用敬称。”。

“那么，耀，我想问问你，你对自己以后的路线有什么规划？”

“……我……想先完成五年计划。”

“别的方面呢？”

“别的方面？这要和上司好好讨论。”，王耀说，其实他们一直想要发展原子能方面的研究，从1954年开始就跟苏联提出过，只不过被打了马虎眼，说要帮忙搞一个小型的反应堆也一直没有落实，虽然提供了不少其他的援助，但是远远不够，他们不得不把原定的计划推迟到第三个五年计划中实现。

亚历山大笑了，“这不是你的真心话。耀，你肯定明白，经济水平不能代表一切，如果没有过硬的实力，发达的经济只是别人眼中的鱼肉罢了。”，他说的确实是王耀心里一直在想的，国防……国防才是保证人民安居乐业的根本，经济的发展也是为了国防发展提供物质保障，绝对不能厚此薄彼，本末倒置。

“亚扎，这些话，你不该说，尤其是这种时候。”，王耀谨慎的说，亚历山大却不以为然，“我都快要被再次开除了，我不怕这些，南斯拉夫不会害怕任何东西，我有自己想做的事，这是为了我的人民。”。

“不，你是我们的兄弟，永远都是。”

亚历山大停止笑，“耀，我和万尼亚的矛盾已经越来越深了，这不是我的本愿，但是我需要做好一切准备。”，他眼神有些哀伤，“不瞒你说，和他决裂是我最不愿意的。”，王耀看着他，亚历山大同样认真地看着他，“现在他眼中只有你。但是，你要被这些感情蒙蔽双眼吗？”。

“……”

“你比我活得久，你应该知道，没有什么关系是可以永恒的，我以前也以为和万尼亚能够永远保持彼此的关系。现在我不这么想了……我们都有可能成为下一个伊丽莎白。”

王耀听得心惊肉跳，这话绝对不能让任何人知道，“我知道你奉行不结盟政策，我不反对，但我和万尼亚结盟也是我的政策。”，亚历山大摇摇头，“我们都是孤独的，耀，你见过彼此照映的星星吗？”，王耀当然没见过，“他们最多彼此靠近，但永远不会成为同一颗星。”，亚历山大说。

伊丽莎白准备了很多特色美食，“尝尝匈牙利最著名的水果白兰地。”，她晃了晃手中的酒，又问王耀，“你喜欢吃辣吗？”，“当然。”，王耀点点头，“那就好。”，伊丽莎白说，“奥斯兰尼辣椒酱，我加在了汤和炖菜里，我比较喜欢辣的那一款，所以没有选择另外两种口味。”，“真是辛苦你了。”，王耀说。

亚历山大把最后一盘菜放在桌上，看了一眼桌上，“喔，利巴马鹅肝，不知道和法国鹅肝有什么区别。”，他跃跃欲试地说，然后坐了下来，“这是特制的，一定让你体验不一样的味道。”，伊丽莎白说，然后她举起酒杯，“再来干一次杯吧，这种时候很难得，应该珍惜。”。王耀嗅了嗅杯中的白兰地，好闻的清新果香，“感谢你的盛情款待。”，他对伊丽莎白说，“不，感谢你的帮助。”，伊丽莎白说，亚历山大没什么想说的，他举着酒杯，点头示意两个人。

“干杯。”

王耀看了一眼亚历山大，他刚刚的话对他产生了不小的震动，也许他真的要好好想想以后的路线，他想和伊万完全对等的并肩站在一起，这是他的愿望。

莫斯科，伊万正在自己的办公室坐着，最近他发现一些不对劲，在二十大以后，苏共内部逐渐分成了两个派别，这是因为有些人不满二十大的内容，尤其是那篇秘密报告，因此是否要贯彻二十大路线受到质疑。

目前还无事发生，他们正为了之前的混乱焦头烂额，首先要保证苏联的地位和阵营的稳定，这些权利争夺是其次。另一边，和中国关于原子能方面援助的谈判还在陷入僵局，王耀一边帮他处理波匈事件，一边和他发泄自己的不满，这让伊万非常为难，他在1955年表示愿意帮助中国以及几个东欧国家和平发展利用原子能，当时引得王耀非常激动。

“毛先生说之前事情太多，来不及搞这些，现在就可以搞起来了，努力努力，一定可以搞起来，苏联的帮助就是锦上添花，也就再也不怕阿尔弗雷德的威胁了。”，王耀很开心的说，伊万却高兴不起来，从1946年开始他就和阿尔弗雷德关于限制核武器发展进行了漫长的谈判，与其说是谈判，不如说是争吵，而且是毫无结果的。

一直到1949年他拥有了自己的原子弹，才对这个东西有了新的认识，对防止核扩散也有了新的看法。王耀提出想要发展原子能时，他就无法给他满意的答复，他不希望王耀拥有这个东西，等王耀成长起来，他还会看他一眼吗？伊万想起初见王耀的时候，古老的国家有着天生的傲气，他眼中没有他，即使跌入泥土中，他的眼中也没有任何人。伊万在王耀眼中看到自己的影子时，已经到了1928年，他跟着仅剩的同志们来到了莫斯科，看到自己那一刻，王耀眼中有着奇异的光芒，仿佛看到了新的希望。

那么，总结下来，他必须强大！他要保持一个完美的老大哥的形象，强大的救赎者，这才是王耀想要看到的，他通过红色信仰得到了新生，跟着伊万走上了这条前无古人后无来者的道路，如果伊万跌倒了或者走歪了，王耀的眼中将不再有他，这不是伊万想看到的，所以他必须一直在他前面。


	22. 第二十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

阿尔弗雷德最近比较闲，美国经济蒸蒸日上，让他整个人都焕发出迷人的风采，除了最近关于越南的一些烦心事——“哦，你不要这样说hero，hero在越南什么坏事也没干。”，阿尔弗雷德对电话里的弗朗西斯说，“哥哥只是看不惯，所以哥哥要打电话嘲讽你。”，弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说。

“弗朗吉，我们这种关系，你居然这样对我，实在是让我伤心。”。

“哦？哥哥和你什么关系？”

“如果你和亚瑟结婚了，我还是你的小叔子。”

弗朗西斯差点被这句话呛住，“这话我应该录下来放给小亚蒂。”，“哦，我们哪次通话你没有录下来？”，阿尔弗雷德不屑地说，弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“如果我觉得无趣，就会销毁。”，又过了一会，弗朗西斯慢悠悠的说，“你在阮氏玲家里干的那些事就不怕惹毛了北面那两个？”，阿尔弗雷德笑笑，“我做什么了吗？我都没去过那边。北极熊和他的小布尔什维克忙得很，没时间管这些。而且，在日内瓦我就一肚子气，还不许我发泄发泄？”，“我的hero先生，已经过去三年了，您的火气也太旺了。”。

弗朗西斯拿着电话趴在了桌子上，“反正那里和哥哥没什么关系了，你可千万要跟上帝祈祷，最好虔诚一点，别陷入可怕的‘泥沼’才对。”，他说完就挂了电话，最近关于欧洲经济共同体和欧洲原子能共同体的谈判接近尾声了，他可没时间在这嘲讽阿尔弗雷德。

被挂了电话的阿尔弗雷德不满的哼一声，准备去拿一罐可乐喝着玩，电话又响了，阿尔弗雷德以为还是弗朗西斯，他接起电话，结果听到了伊万的声音。

“琼斯先生，近来怎么样？”

“放心，我很好，布拉金斯基先生。”

“哦，那真不幸。”

“怎么？事情忙完了，就想起来我了？”，阿尔弗雷德对他的冷嘲热讽已经习惯了，反而他还很喜欢和伊万这样阴阳怪气的吵架。伊万把玩着手里的石头石头，那颗红色的星星不知道是不是贴心养着时间久了，颜色愈发艳丽。

“前几天在联合国大会上苏联的提案，你怎么想的？”

“那个提案非常有意思。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“你的意思可真是耐人寻味，拥有生产秘密和所需材料，却不能进行实验，那么，造出来在那里放着也是可以的吗？”

“不能试验，谁会去浪费财力造那些东西？”

“也许，可以放在家里做个吉祥物？”

“人傻钱多那是你。”

“哼，有的人是没钱，可是他有钱多的好哥哥帮忙，你说对不对？”，阿尔弗雷德用愉快的语气说着冰冷的话。

“这是联合国的提案！”

“前提是他得在联合国里，对吧？”

“维护世界局势稳定是每一个国家的责任，不管他在不在联合国。”，接着，伊万又想起来什么，他沉下目光，“倒是你，在阮氏玲家里做了什么？”，“我可什么都没做。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“你想把越南也变成南北朝那样？”，伊万问，阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，“别把自己摘的多干净，我们都一样。”，伊万一笑置之。

阿尔弗雷德说，“阮氏玲是王耀几千年来的妹妹，尽管现在他的能力不足，但是谁也说不好以后。”。

“你想说什么？”

“布拉金斯基，哪个妹妹不想拥抱自己的哥哥呢？娜塔莎不就很喜欢你？王耀的潜力巨大，他还有很多没回家的弟弟妹妹，那一天，你要怎么办？”

“小耀不会因为这些和我生分，你少在这挑拨。”

“我只是提醒你，国家之间的关系就像是股市一样，也有熊市牛市交替，可没有一点挑拨离间的想法。”

“那我也不会感谢你的‘提醒’。”，伊万说完挂了电话。

“切，愚蠢。”

马修睁着自己大大的蓝紫色眼睛认真地看着阿尔弗雷德，他怀里抱着他的熊，看上去干净又无辜，这让阿尔弗雷德想到了伊万，沙俄时期的伊万也是紫色的眼睛，后来接受了苏维埃变成了炽热的红色。

“你真的不会对任何人动心吗？”

“不会，马修，我跟你说过，国家是不会有感情的，也不能有，如果有的话，我就不会和亚瑟打那场独立战争了。”，阿尔弗雷德用非常郑重的语气说。

“可上帝创造我们不就是让我们去爱？”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“上帝创造的是人，我们不是人类。”，马修还是不赞成，“这一切都是上帝赐予的。”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，那双眼睛真是温柔纯净，“亲爱的弟弟，上帝把恩赐洒向世界，分给大家，总有人获得的多，有人获得的少，所以，欲望是无穷的，不会存在真正的爱，尤其是国家之间，除了利益，没有多余的东西。”，马修听了很失望。

“那你对我，也只有利益？”

“也许多了点爱，因为我是你的哥哥。”，阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，“除此之外，我不想爱上任何人，爱情这个东西是最不现实的，我不会追求没有价值、不现实的东西。”。

马修似懂非懂的点点头，“爱情是多余的。”，他想起二战结束，费里西安诺对着路德维希哭红的双眼，他想要抱一抱路德维希，却被恶狠狠地推开。

“滚开。”，日耳曼人淡蓝色的眼睛中除了恨还有一样东西，只是被掩盖了，马修认为那是爱。“路德，跟我回家吧。”，费里西安诺想要扑上来，但是被路德维希躲开了，“我要回家，但不是跟你回家。”，他说完转身离开了，费里西安诺断断续续的哭声惹得每个人都难过起来。

爱情很多余吗？马修把这个问题丢给了阿尔弗雷德，就出现了以上的对话，后来他们都无言，各自离开了。

对王耀和伊万的感情，阿尔弗雷德冷眼旁观，两个国家能产生这样刻骨铭心又灼热的感情真是太少见了，他才出生几百年或许见得不够多，但是亚瑟和弗朗西斯也一副见鬼的表情就让他更加想不通了。他是真的想提醒伊万，别陷得太深，至于王耀，他活的最久，应该不需要提醒吧。而他呢？他的心……是动过的。阿尔弗雷德看着窗外，还未到正午，太阳真是光芒耀眼，爱情？是什么滋味？也是像太阳一样可望而不可及吧……

王耀和周先生以及代表团在17日返回了莫斯科，伊万一副不高兴的样子接待了他，王耀无奈的看着北极熊，“又怎么了？”，“你在布达佩斯见到了谁？”，伊万问，“伊丽莎白啊。”，“还有亚历山大对不对？”，伊万昂着头，故意俯视着王耀，王耀愣了一下，他怎么知道的？

“伊丽莎白邀请我调解她和亚历山大的误会，只是一个简单的谈话。”

“那她应该邀请我才对。”，伊万转身走过去坐在了自己的椅子里，王耀翻个白眼，北极熊这是觉得被忽视了？

他走过去，把手放在伊万肩膀上，“行了，你在想什么呢？难道我和他们说句话能影响你老大哥的地位不成？”，伊万看着他，“我不是担心这个。”，“那是什么？”，王耀问道，“亚扎变了，伊丽莎白也一样，我不想看到你和他们走太近。”，伊万说，他一直看着王耀，仿佛要把他看个透彻，“你就这么不信任我？”，王耀有些失望，伊万笑笑，“我相信你的。”。

中午，伊万带着王耀去吃饭，他们找到了一家简单清静的餐厅，“关于召开兄弟党国家代表会议，我想在明天的招待会上和米丘诺维奇先生聊聊。”，王耀说，“南斯拉夫？”，伊万惊讶地看着王耀，“嗯，这次会议的目的不就是加强团结，消除误会，南共是我们的兄弟，他们的到场一样重要。”，王耀说，伊万没说话，对于莫斯科来说，大家庭中最重要的成员就是中共和南共，可是……他想起亚历山大就觉得心里怪怪的。

1月18日，王耀在克里姆林宫见到了南斯拉夫驻苏大使米丘诺维奇先生，令他感到惊讶的是，亚历山大居然也在。

“好久不见。”，亚历山大微笑着冲王耀打招呼，“只是两天没见而已。”，王耀回握他的手，“我读过你家的书，有句话是‘一日不见如隔三秋’，所以是好久不见了。”，亚历山大说，王耀问他，“你什么时候到的？”，“昨天晚上。”，亚历山大说，“我猜想你正和万尼亚待在一起，就没去打扰。”，王耀脸一红，“这不影响你的拜访。”，亚历山大继续微笑着，“不，我也不知道如何面对他，还是算了吧。”，王耀看着他，正要说话，伊万走了过来。

“瓦尔特先生，晚上好。”，伊万一本正经的说，看不出来他的情绪，亚历山大看了他一会，才点点头，“晚上好，布拉金斯基先生。”，然后他们都不说话了，气氛瞬间变得尴尬，王耀知道自己必须说点什么，他干脆举起酒杯，“彼此好久不见，来干一杯。”，伊万看了他一眼，也举起酒杯点头示意，他们漠然的碰杯，然后喝光了杯中的酒。

这简直太尴尬了，王耀心里吐槽着。这时候一位女士不小心碰翻了桌上的东西，她正手忙脚乱的要收拾，结果因为太过紧张，引起了连锁反应，一张桌子上的酒品像是多米诺骨牌一样纷纷掉下来，有一些当场摔碎，有一些滚得到处都是。

“对不起，真是抱歉，我踩到了自己的脚。”，那位女士不停的道歉，没人怪她，相反的都开始收拾着地上的残局，王耀想过去帮忙，他准备先把手中的酒杯放回去，后退一步要转身，结果正好有一个酒瓶滚到了他脚边，王耀没注意到踩上了上去，整个人瞬间失去平衡向后倒去。

离他最近的亚历山大首先反应过来，一把接住了王耀，他的手拦在王耀的腰间，王耀本能的抓住他的手臂，这姿势在伊万眼中简直暧昧的不能看，他捏紧手中的杯子，丝毫不掩饰自己的怒气。

“抱歉。”

亚历山大迅速收回了手，王耀看看他，又看了看伊万，“谢谢。”，他正想转身和伊万说话，北极熊哼了一声转身走了。

“……”，王耀看着伊万离开的背影，知道今天晚上要是不哄好这只熊，中苏关系就全完了，亚历山大把视线收回来，看着王耀，“你要过去看看吗？”，他的微笑有些复杂，带着哀伤，又带着无奈，王耀叹口气，“一会再去吧，现在我有件事要和你谈谈。”，亚历山大露出一个略带惊讶的表情，“请说吧。”。

王耀把召开会议的事情告诉了亚历山大，“我们真诚的希望铁托先生可以到场，这对任何一方都是有益的，我们也可以借此改善关系。”。

“这是中方的意见，还是苏联的？”

“倡议是我们提出的，更准确的说，是毛先生的意见。”

“万尼亚同意了？”

“他让我一定要邀请你，南共对于整个大家庭非常重要，。”，王耀撒了个小谎，亚历山大听得出来，他微笑着摇摇头，“这不是他的想法，这是你自己说的。”。

被拆穿以后王耀有些尴尬地笑笑，他想要转移话题，“会议可以在2月底或者3月初举行，铁托先生时间上合适吗？”，亚历山大却没给他这个机会，“如果万尼亚想邀请我，刚刚就告诉我了。”，“你不参加吗？”，王耀问，“刚刚你也看到了，我们无话可说。”，亚历山大耸耸肩，王耀仍旧坚持要邀请他，“这次会议没有任何附加决议，就是为了让大家把心里话说出来，促进互相理解，如果铁托先生来，周先生会对南斯拉夫进行正式访问，如果不来，会议也没有开的必要了。”。

亚历山大很意外，“这次会议，你不是为了万尼亚？”，“我是为了阵营。”，“你也认为他不对？”，“人非圣贤孰能无过，不能全怪他。”，王耀说，亚历山大看着他，终于做出了让步。

“我会告诉铁托先生，这件事需要南共中央专门讨论一下。”，王耀松口气，“我们的建议是可以由中共和南共共同发起，召开一次史无前例的友好会议。”，亚历山大记下他的话，“我会完整转达。”，他又看了看刚刚伊万离开的方向，“我想你现在得去找他了，不然就要来不及了。”，王耀叹口气，“那么，再会，亚扎。”，“再会，耀。”，亚历山大保持着得体的微笑，他看着王耀离开的身影，眼神闪动。


	23. 第二十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

王耀找了好几个房间，都没找到伊万的影子，他问了一些人，但是没人知道这只熊跑哪去了。王耀跑出了克里姆林宫，直觉告诉他伊万不在克里姆林宫里，他沿着红墙一直走，远远地听到列宁墓那边有手风琴的声音，这种时候谁会在室外拉手风琴呢？王耀循着声音找过去，还听到了低低的歌声，面对着列宁墓，伊万坐在地上演奏着手风琴，还唱着那首脍炙人口的《喀秋莎》。

“万尼亚！”，王耀喊了他一声，伊万就像是没听到一样继续演奏着，王耀跑过去拉起他，“大冷天的你坐这不怕生病吗？”，他责备地说，伊万后退一步甩开他的手，他抱着手风琴看着王耀。眼神哀怨。

“别碰我！”

“别任性。”

王耀无奈的要拉北极熊走，伊万仍旧不愿意，他扭身重新坐在地上，继续唱着歌，“万尼亚，你到底怎么了？”，“我没怎么，我好得很，我想唱歌，请你离开。”，伊万毫无感情的说，王耀眨眨眼，“你吃醋了？”，北极熊仿佛被踩了尾巴一样凶狠的盯着王耀，“我为什么要吃醋？你是谁，太高看自己了！”，他不再理会王耀。王耀看着他，“我为了你做了这么多事，就得到这个评价？”，伊万继续唱着歌，他唱到了那句“喀秋莎爱情永远属于他”，王耀听着刺耳，那次伊万给他唱了《喀秋莎》，然后朝战就跟着爆发了，他们的感情受到一次考验。

“别唱了。”，王耀加重了语气，伊万却不停下来，而且他反复唱着这句，让王耀越来越觉得心烦，这句歌词仿佛把他对伊万的怨气催化了，从最开始的怨气，到这次波匈事件以及原子能谈判的停滞不前，他觉得伊万越来越不是他心中的那个哥哥了。

“别唱了！”

伊万听到王耀的吼声，停了下来看着他。“别唱了……”，王耀无力的看着伊万，“万尼亚，跟我回去，我现在也很难过，安慰不了你。”，伊万看着他，没有动，“你为什么难过？”，“你还问我为什么难过？”，王耀眼神都变了，他闭上眼睛，“你不信我，不信我有多爱你。”，“小耀……”，伊万叹口气，“我刚刚真的气疯了，抱歉。”，他从地上站起来，抱着自己的爱人，“我们回去吧，这里太冷了。”，王耀点点头。

外面开始下雪了，壁炉的火生的很旺，伊万倒了热茶给王耀，他坐到王耀身边，这是他们习惯的谈话方式。

“你和亚扎谈的怎么样？”，“他说会转告铁托先生。”，王耀说，伊万点点头，“没关系，以你的意见为主。”，“万尼亚，亚扎的地位同样重要，这个你比我清楚，不要总是对他板着脸。”，王耀想了想还是这样说了，个人情感上，他当然不希望伊万和除了他之外的任何人过分亲近，但是大局上，南斯拉夫是举足轻重的，他不能过于自私。

“你这样真像一个贤惠的妻子。”，伊万突然笑着说，王耀脸一红，“你胡说什么，我在说正经事呢。”，“这就是正经事。”，伊万看着他。

“我们结婚好吗？”

“我们……我们不是已经结盟了？”

“我说的是结婚，从内到外，你都是我的。”

王耀皱皱眉头，伊万的意思或许没那么复杂，但是在他看来，这句话就像是中国成为了苏联的一个附属品，这是他绝对不会同意的。他抱抱北极熊，“我们已经结盟了，等于结婚了。”，伊万还是不满意，“我怕你不要我了。”，他说的任性又可爱，王耀笑了，“我还怕你逃出我的手心呢。”，伊万眨眨眼睛，拉起他的手放在自己的脸上，“小耀的手心很温暖，我可不要离开。”，他深情又认真的看着王耀，王耀看着他漂亮的红色眼睛，“那你想不想要更多的温暖？”，“什么样的？”，伊万问，王耀直接压倒了他。

“就是这样。”

伊万看着他坏坏的笑，“小耀，你真的很擅长出其不意。”，“那你怕不怕？”，“不怕，这是幸福的事情。”，伊万说着抱紧王耀，他们拥抱着滚到了地上，好在有地毯，屋子里壁炉烧的很旺，倒也不冷。

“小耀，以后你要多陪陪我，我等了你那么久你才来找我。”，伊万委屈的说，“谁让你跑那么远，我可找了你很久。”，王耀不客气的咬了伊万一口，“我在难过的时候，就喜欢找伊里奇先生说话，虽然他不会回答我。”，伊万说，“好了好了，不要难过了，我就在这。”，王耀说，伊万嘟哝了一句，“偏偏是亚扎，我都不知道要吃谁的醋……”。

“你说什么？”

“没什么，我……啊！”，伊万没说完就被王耀的动作打断了，“好疼！”，“哼！不许在这种时候想着别人，尤其是亚扎。”，王耀高傲的看着身下的人，“你的爱情只能给我一个，别人一概不许。”，“我答应你……你慢点……”，伊万开始求饶。

2月初，王耀和周先生结束访问，返回了国内。这时候和苏联方面关于原子能、飞机生产以及导弹方面的谈判也开始有了眉目，大概是因为中共在处理波匈事件时给予了巨大的帮助，悬了半年之久的谈判终于有了进展。

3月30日，双方在莫斯科签订了相关的议定书，苏联会派遣专家进行组织教学，同时接收中国留学生赴苏学习相关技术，提供教学用导弹样本以及技术说明书，中国则需要支付相关的费用，并且承担保密义务。即使这些仍然达不到中方的需求，而且执行的时候困难重重，但好歹是有了进步。

王耀夜以继日的跟着苏联专家进行学习，总是不能及时接到伊万的电话，最后北极熊终于发脾气了，“王耀！你上次也是这么说的！这次还是这个理由！”，伊万在电话里非常生气，“那我下次一定换个理由。”，王耀说。

“王耀！”

“好了好了，别生气嘛。”，王耀安抚炸毛的熊，“这么难得的学习机会，我真的恨不得一天掰成48小时的利用。”，“所以果然！我就知道，你有了这些就忘了我了！”，伊万在那头猛烈地拍着桌子，“我要把专家撤回去！”，“你要毁约？”，王耀挑挑眉毛，“那在全世界，苏联的名声可就直接臭大街了。”，“哼！”，北极熊火气更大了，“好了，一个月不理你。”。

伊万说着就要挂电话，王耀慌忙拦住，“别啊，不会真这么小心眼吧？”，看伊万不说话，王耀继续哄他，“万尼亚，桃花开了，要来看看吗？我陪你。”，“哼，我看你现在可不想看什么桃花，那些图纸才是你心心念念的‘桃花’。”，伊万嘴上说着，心里还是有点期待的，“哎呀，行了行了，我跟你道歉还不行吗？再来点实际行动，带你去看桃花，好不好？你看我这么有诚意就别生气了，好不好嘛？”，王耀也不知什么时候学会了撒娇，而且他只会对着伊万撒娇，相对的，伊万也只会对着他撒娇任性。

听到王耀用这样的声音说话了，伊万笑了出来，“哼！那也得看我想不想来。”，“那你想不想来嘛？”，“那你要带我去哪看桃花？”。王耀想了想，按理说最近的是西山，两个人都不用出北京就能赏桃花，但是这样的话，伊万会不会认为他太没诚意？终于，他想到一个地方，“我带你去桃花源吧。”。

“桃花源？”

伊万眨眨眼睛，“我最近读了一篇文章，叫……桃花源……我记不得了，你说的是这里吗？”，“你还真是够努力，就是这里。”，王耀感叹一声，伊万骄傲地说，“那你带我去桃花源吧。”，“这还骄傲上了，我问你，你读懂了吗？”，要不是伊万人在莫斯科，王耀真想揪着他的鼻子说匹诺曹的故事了。

“不太懂……”，北极熊小声地回答，“那到时候我跟你讲讲？”，“好啊！”，伊万开心的说，他又问，“你什么时候有时间？”，王耀想想，“我听你的，你随时来，我随时陪你去，行吧？”，这句话彻底把伊万的毛摸顺了，“当然好，我三天后过来。”，北极熊说，“得嘞。”，王耀一口京腔，“恭候您大驾。”。

毛先生听王耀说要带伊万去常德，很是意外，“要我做导游吗？那里离韶山（毛先生故乡）不远。”，他笑得很和蔼，王耀有些不好意思，“您这样说我怎么回答嘛。”，周先生放下手中的书，笑着摇头，“看来那位又对您耍脾气了吧？”，王耀脸一红，“没有……他一个……这么大一个国，哪里会这么任性。”，周先生看破不说破，对毛先生神秘一笑，“那就去吧，我看啊，要是我们拦着，那就成了罪人咯。”，毛先生也心领神会的点头，“我给你们写个介绍信（据资料，那时候买机票需要介绍信）。”，王耀看他们一唱一和，脸红起来，拿到介绍信后就一溜烟跑了。

“恩来啊，你说，他们也能……这样吗？”，毛先生比了一个“恋爱”的手势，“你也觉得不可思议吧？”，周先生说，“我看他们就像是少男少女第一次脸红，太纯真了，真不忍心点破。”，毛先生摇摇头，“可是，苏联对我们始终不够信任，这样下去，就像是我们的原子弹，什么时候才能搞出来？我是怕他到时伤心啊。”，“这也是没办法的事。”，周先生说，“我们和他们比，活的太短了，也许对他们来说，时间过去就淡了吧。”，毛先生还是摇头，“现在我们跟着老大哥走，以后呢？徒弟学成总要出师的嘛。”，“不管怎么样，苏联都是老大哥，我们都要尊敬他才是。”，“嗯，是啊。”。

王耀跑到订票处，北京到常德要先到长沙，票价也不便宜（据资料：客运114元），王耀一边心疼的付钱，一边怪伊万，好好地，又闹脾气，真是任性的北极熊。

“这是找零，这是票，请拿好。”，年轻的姑娘对着王耀微笑，顺口说了一句，“你能和爱人一起去出差真好，我就不能……”，王耀愣住了，“爱人？”，他这才仔细看了看自己的介绍信，毛先生的字潇洒恣意，“此乃夫妻二位公差一趟，故单位予以特别照顾。”（我也没见过介绍信啥样，自我发挥了~）。

“……”，王耀哭笑不得的看着这龙飞凤舞的句子，“哎，同志，您和您的爱人怎么认识的？”，姑娘看这会没人，想和王耀聊聊天，王耀抬起头，踌躇了一会，“我们一起……闹革命来着。”，“啊，那真巧了，我和他啊，也是闹革命认识的。”，姑娘说，“还一起打了老蒋。”，她眼神活灵活现的，说的时候非常自豪，“不过现在，他去南边了，我都见不着他，怪想他的。”，姑娘的声音变得有点丧气。

“南边？”

“是啊，就南边，法国佬走了，美国佬又来了，他守家去了。”，姑娘说，王耀想起阮氏玲，现在南北越还处于分裂状态，日内瓦会议上确定统一选举在今年7月举行，不知道会成什么样，阮氏玲又会怎么选择呢？

“同志，同志？”

姑娘看王耀发呆也不理自己，就喊了他几声，“啊？抱歉，我想起了我妹妹。”，王耀赶紧解释。

“你妹妹也在那？”

“嗯，她从小就在那。”

“那得让她回来，多危险。”

王耀笑着摇摇头，“那才是她的家，怎么会回来呢？”，他看着姑娘灵动的大眼睛，阮氏玲也有一双这样玲珑通透的眼睛，所以他才叫她“玲”。姑娘却不明所以，“她的家就是你的家，怎么能分家呢？”，王耀没有回答，以前有段时间，她的家确实就是他的家，后来她还是要有自己的家，因为她不是自己的亲妹妹，是一个独立的国家，而自己的亲妹妹，同样也没有回家。

“没事的，只要她平安，在哪里都一样的。”，王耀说，“这话对，我也希望他平平安安，在不在身边都不重要了，他能想着我，我就没盼的了。”，姑娘眼神亮亮的，“……是啊，在不在身边都不重要……只要他平安，只要他开心，只要他心里有我，就好。”，王耀重复着姑娘的话。

“和你聊天真有意思，我要工作啦，这样偷懒是要被骂的。”，姑娘理理头发，重新坐正，王耀也觉得时间有点久了，他笑笑说，“祝你早日和爱人团聚，诞生于革命中的爱情都是伟大而不朽的。”，姑娘笑弯了眼睛，“我们打算国庆就结婚了。”，“那祝你们白头偕老，百年好合。”，王耀说，“谢谢。”，姑娘愉快的说。

回到自己的办公室，王耀又看了一眼那封用词尴尬的介绍信，脑海里响起姑娘最后愉快的声音，“我们打算国庆就结婚了。”，结婚……用在国家身上，是不是等于结盟呢？他胡思乱想着，阮氏玲倒是说过，他和伊万就差一张结婚证了，“唔……这不对嘛……”，王耀抱着自己的头。

虽然和伊万该发生的都发生了，情话也说了不知道几箩筐，可是……国家真的可以结婚吗？在莫斯科伊万说过，被他敷衍过去了，“万尼亚……”，王耀有点难过，不管是谁，活得再久，都无法改变历史的轨迹，他和伊万是不是也一样？他听到伊万的声音，那是1954年，“如果前进的路上我们分开了怎么办？”，而他的回答呢？“那我也得走下去，这条路不容许我回头。”，因为我们是国家。


	24. 第二十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

4月中旬，气温刚刚好，伊万围着轻薄的围巾，拖着一个箱子兴冲冲的从飞机上跑了下来，“小耀，我给你带了好吃的。”，他把箱子放在地上给了王耀一个拥抱和贴面礼。

“太重了，我都提不动了。”

“你到底带了什么东西？”

“巧克力！”

伊万拿出一块包装很特别的巧克力，上面是一只白色的熊站在冰川上，王耀仔细看了看那串俄语，然后笑了出来，“北方小熊？这是给你量身订做的吗？”，伊万不满的反驳，“才不是，这是1943就有了的，这只熊还是卢基扬诺娃的作品。”，然后他把巧克力献宝一样递过来，“很好吃的，你尝尝。”，王耀接过巧克力，打开包装纸，咬了一口，里层居然是威化，还有花生酱夹心，真是又香又甜，回味无穷。

“确实好吃。”

“是吧，我带了很多，现在天气不太热，不会化的，我们一路上可以尽情的吃。”，伊万自豪的说，“我才不像你嗜甜如命呢。”，王耀嫌弃地说，“俄国人没有伏特加和甜食就活不下去。”，伊万哼了一声，“中国人呢？”，“中国人总能重新找到新食材。”，王耀说，他把巧克力全部吃完，又忍不住拿了一块，“哼，不给你吃了。”，伊万把巧克力抢了过来，拆开以后放进了自己嘴里。

“小气吧啦的。”，王耀看他把自己的巧克力吃了，抱着胳膊不理会伊万了，然后面前突然多了一个浅浅的温暖的呼吸，一双唇贴上了他的唇，王耀睁大眼睛，整个口腔瞬间充满了甜甜的味道。

“唔……这里是机场！”

王耀一脚踩在伊万脚上，“啊！你这个没情趣的家伙！居然踩我！”，伊万被他踩得叫了出来，这下更是引来了好多目光，王耀脸腾地红了，“快关好箱子，跟我回去。”，伊万好笑的看着他，“我就不。”，“那我走了！”，王耀转身就走，伊万赶紧把箱子收好，奋力的提着追了上去。

“等等我啊，小耀，真的很重。”

经过辗转周折，他们终于来到了常德桃源县（关于桃花源具体是哪，有很多争议，这里选择常德）。还没进入桃花源内就看到红艳艳的桃花争相夺目，这里是道教圣地，又有陶渊明的传说，到处散发着一种古朴自然，天人合一的气息，他们一路颠簸之后浮躁的心也跟着平静了下来。飘落下来的桃花瓣落了他们一身，让王耀想起一句诗。

“闻说避秦地，花开忘岁年。”

伊万不懂这是什么意思，王耀知道他不懂，跟他解释道，“这是傅若金的诗，你读《桃花源记》应该记得，桃花源里的人是为了避秦时战乱才迁入的，花开花落已不知年岁，还是捕鱼人告诉他们早已改朝换代。”，伊万有点不好意思的看了王耀一眼，“其实我什么都不记得了。”，王耀知道这种古文对于他来说实在有难度，笑着说，“那你就是捕鱼人，出了这桃源，什么也不记得了。”，“我带了相机，不会不记得。”，伊万晃晃自己的相机，果然不在一个频道上，王耀看着他纯真的表情，笑着摇摇头。

他们慢悠悠的走着，这里风景自带的怡然自乐之情和香山有着天壤之别，红叶的红是灿烂夺目，是生命的跃动，桃花的红是温柔婉约，是生命的沉静，而且桃花自古都是爱情的象征，更增添了一抹别样的风情。

从浴仙池的波澜壮阔转到刘禹锡草堂的清幽远世有种豁然开朗的感觉，竹树掩映，背后苍松挺拔有力，不远处可看到十万桃花辉映，王耀拉着伊万走到草堂前，“你不是说，想要桃花美酒自在山林间吗？你看这里怎么样？”，王耀问，“我觉得很好。”，其实伊万看不出个所以然，他只是单纯的觉得这里很美，很符合他脑海中的想象而已。

“走吧，我们去秦谷，那才是真正的桃源胜境。”，王耀说，秦谷在桃花山以南，他们现在在桃花山北边的桃仙岭，要过去还需要走很长一段路，所以两个人都加快了脚步，伊万还背着自己带的一堆巧克力，很快就累得不行。

他找了块石头坐下来，拿出一块巧克力准备补充一下能量，“战场上天天负重前行都没觉得这么累。”，他感叹自己安逸的太久，体力都不行了，“生于忧患，死于安乐。”，王耀说着坐在他身边，打开水递了过去，“别光吃甜的，喝点水。”，“嗯……”，伊万嘴里都是巧克力，只能呜呜的点点头。

“我第一次见一次吃这么多的。”，王耀看他一次吃了三块，伊万终于把巧克力咽了下去，喝了一口水，“花生酱太少了，这样才更香。”，“那多加点花生酱不就好了。”，王耀说，“那样也没意思，太多了反而让人觉得腻味。”，伊万说，“死于安乐，对吗？”，王耀看他活学活用，拍拍他的肩膀，“有前途。”。

快到中午，他们来到了秦谷，首先就是有名的桃花洞，传说就是那个捕鱼人窥见有光而进入的山洞，走进去就是别有洞天的桃花源了。伊万兴冲冲的跑上去，第一个进去了，王耀跟在他后面进入，他穿过那窄小的山洞，听到一个声音叫他。

“小耀！”

王耀抬起头，看到苏联人正转身向他笑着张开双臂，金色的头发和红色的眼睛，他身后是无数的桃花，刚刚狭窄的视线变得豁然开朗，而第一个闯进他视线的，就是伊万。王耀呆呆的看着，当年捕鱼人被震撼到大概也是这种感觉吧，捕鱼人是从未见过桃花源，他却对伊万很熟悉，可是，在落花中转身对着自己微笑的伊万仍然恍如梦境，他仿佛就来自他背后缤纷灿烂的桃花中，只是王耀的一场梦。

“小耀？”，伊万看着突然扑进自己怀里的王耀，奇怪的问道，“你怎么了？”，王耀用力地抱着他，这样才能告诉自己这不是一场梦，他们都是实实在在的存在，没有谁找不到谁。“没什么，我想到了《桃花源记》。”，王耀说，捕鱼人最后再也找不到桃花源了，那就像是一个梦，他只是在梦境中遇到了一片绝美。

伊万环住王耀，“最后捕鱼人没能回去桃花源对不对？”，王耀从他怀里抬起头，“你不是没读懂？”，“这句我读懂了。”，伊万说，“他留下了记号，还是找不到路。”，王耀看着他，他知道伊万明白他的心思。

“来时路不能回头，这条路，只能往前走。”，伊万说，“即使再也回不到原来的桃花源，可是，前方未必没有新的桃花源。”，王耀有点忍不住，“万尼亚，别说了。”，“小耀，别害怕，未来一定是美好的，不管发生什么，你都不能一直留恋过去的桃花源。”。

“你会一直陪着我吗？”

“会。”

最后，他们选择灼华池边坐下来享用午餐，“这池子叫灼华池，取‘桃之夭夭，灼灼其华’之意。”，王耀说，“这是一首……贺新婚的诗。”，“新婚？”，伊万眼神一亮，“那真的很适合我们。”，“你胡说什么！”，王耀脸一红。

“小耀，你不喜欢我吗？”

“当然喜欢。”

“那我们结婚不好吗？上次你就敷衍我。”

“……我们不是人类。”

“那又怎么样？只要我们一直存在，就好了嘛。”，伊万说，“结婚不就是两个人永远在一起了？”。

灼华池平静无波，倒映着桃花，“桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。之子于归，宜室宜家。桃之夭夭，有蕡其实。之子于归，宜其家室。桃之夭夭，其叶蓁蓁。之子于归，宜其家人。”，平安喜乐，相守白头，多么美好的愿景啊。

王耀抬起头，郑重地看着伊万，“万尼亚，要不要跟我一起对着这桃花拜天地？”，伊万看着他，“拜天地？”，“就是结婚。”，王耀说，伊万略带惊讶的睁大眼睛，然后笑得弯弯的，“好。”。

他们坐在地上，对着远处十方桃林拱手一拜，“愿我们的爱情如桃花般绚丽，愿我们的爱情如桃树般长青。”，王耀认真的说着，伊万跟着他说的，用俄语重复了一遍，他们对着这象征爱情的花，郑重拜下了天地。

返程的时候，王耀提出去一趟岳阳，伊万不知道岳阳有什么特别的，但是王耀的要求他都不会拒绝，他们一路向东，来到了洞庭湖畔的岳阳。

那座有着“洞庭天下水，岳阳天下楼”美称的岳阳楼就伫立在西门城头，俯视着长江奔涌，蹉跎过岁月流年。伊万仰头看着高耸的岳阳楼，“原来是这里。”，王耀看着范仲淹笔下气象万千的岳阳楼，“先天下之忧而忧，后天下之乐而乐”的千古名句依然活色生香，而这里，不止岳阳楼记。

1944年，豫湘桂战役失利预示着正面战场的又一次溃败，这是抗战以来，第二次全面大溃败，重挫了士气，也重创了王耀的心。他那时跟着部队在华北打游击，接到了溃败的消息。那个时候诺曼底登陆已经完成了，路德维希垂死挣扎，而本田菊骨子里的决绝狠戾更加显露无疑，果然菊的反面就是刀。

那个时候王耀很着急，他想联系伊万，哪怕只是听听他的声音，但最终他放弃了，“疼吗？”，“我就是这样一路走过来的，疼又算得了什么？”，他对伊万说过这些，他不能说自己真的无情，因为在此之前，先被抛弃的是他，想想也没什么可生气可愤怒的，他们是不同的国家。他清晰地感受着自己六千万人民在本田菊的炮火声下痛苦挣扎，他们的血和泪都是他的一部分，他们不好过，他更不好过。

王耀开始神志不清，为了逝去的家人流着眼泪，几个温柔细心的女护士轮流照顾他，给他唱歌，给他讲故事，她们都很心疼王耀。等王耀渐渐好起来，时间已经到了1945年，雅尔塔会议都结束了。

“还好吗？”

迷迷糊糊中，王耀听到一个温柔的声音，他以为是伊万，惊喜的睁开眼睛，却看到是周先生。看到王耀突然失落的眼神，周先生自嘲的笑笑，“看来我还不够格让您精神起来，够格的那个还在遥远的地方战斗着。”，王耀坐起来，“这个时候您还开玩笑。”，周先生笑了，“快胜利了，我们听说美苏已经在易北河会师了。”。

王耀看着周先生，“我已经睡了这么久？”，“您太辛苦了，我们看着都心疼。”，周先生说，“您还不知道，苏联要来帮我们了。”，王耀睁大眼睛，“真的吗？您说的是真的吗？”，他激动得差点跌下床，周先生赶紧扶住他，握紧他的手，“是真的，我的祖国，所以您要多笑笑。”。

眼泪控制不住的从王耀的眼中滚落，多少年了，已经多少年了，他无数次在梦里梦到过伊万，梦到他们一起把本田菊赶出这片土地，曾经他做了一个极其真实的梦，伊万的身后是莫斯科，他面对着路德维希的炮口，高喊着“乌拉”冲了上去，他看到伊万的身影被炮火掩盖，他哭着追上去，喊着让他不要死，可是没人回答他，他看到一双红色的眼睛，在灰色的雾气中认真的看着他，然后消失不见。那是1941年……

“您不要哭。”，周先生抱着浑身颤抖的王耀，温柔的安抚他，“先生……我终于、终于等到了这一天，您不知道……这噩梦我做了多少年，终于我能……看到自己的人民不再饱受战火的蹂躏了，先生……”，王耀抱着周先生，哭得上气不接下气，“……先生，一百多年了。”，“我知道，我知道，您哭吧，把眼泪都流干，就会笑了。”，周先生就像抱着自己的孩子一样抱着王耀，轻轻地拍着他的背，“他没有抛弃我……”，王耀说着，“这条路还是他告诉我的。”

后面王耀知道了雅尔塔秘密协定，他愤怒生气，仍然无法真的去怪伊万，毛先生和周先生帮他仔细分析了其中利害，最后他选择了释然。

1945年国共和谈的前夕，伊万被他在电话里冷言冷语说了一顿，即使那时候王耀已经决定要去莫斯科了，但他还是要对北极熊发顿脾气，来抒发胸中的郁结之气，然而这团气在见到伊万之后烟消云散了，他真的很爱这只熊，连他自己都惊奇。

“小耀，你在这发呆很久了。”，伊万的声音把王耀拉回现实，他们不知什么时候已经爬上了最高处，正凭栏远眺着，一片春和景明之色，王耀心情突然变得很轻松，真真“心旷神怡，宠辱皆忘”，只想“把酒临风”。

“万尼亚，真的很谢谢你。”

伊万疑惑地看着王耀，王耀重新看向远方，笑得云淡风轻，“想到一些事情，时过境迁之后有种奇妙的感觉。”。

“你想起什么？”

王耀深吸一口气，“一寸山河一寸血，十万青年十万军。我想起了那场旷日持久的残酷战争。”，山河破碎风飘絮，总有人心怀希望，甘愿埋骨。他掏出石头，看着那颗红星，喃喃说着，“都过去了，让我们往前走吧，不要回头。”。

伊万看着他，把手覆在了那颗星星上面，王耀抬头看着他，那双红色的眼睛正带着笑意看着他，神情认真，“你不用感谢任何人，是你的坚强不屈赢得了胜利，那是你应得的。祝贺你，小耀，历经磨难的民族不会被打败。”。

“万尼亚……”

“这颗红星我交给你，是让它照亮你前进的方向。”，我相信，东方这颗冉冉升起的红星，一定会永恒闪耀在世界一方。


	25. 第二十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1957年6月，苏共中央全会上，原本沉寂的矛盾陡然火起，赫鲁晓夫面对马林科夫等人的指责，也指责他们进行非法的反党组织活动，随后决定把他们开除出苏共中央。即使是这样，赫鲁晓夫依然不够放心，他需要各国党的支持，尤其是中国方面的支持。

7月3日，莫斯科向各阵营国家使节介绍了全会情况，并且专门对中国使馆进行了个别通报，与此同时，苏联驻华使馆打电话要求紧急约见毛先生，然而毛先生并不在北京，刘先生不能进行任何官方表态。

伊万的电话在第二天打来了，他告诉王耀，米高扬明天就要飞往中国面见毛先生，王耀对于他的着急也是难以表态，“一切还是看毛先生的回答吧。”，王耀说，“我知道，我在莫斯科见到了一些学生，他们也认为要听毛先生说的。”，伊万说，王耀叹口气，“我说句不好听的，这件事……其实迟早都要发生。”，伊万明白他的意思，从苏共二十大开始，就已经埋下了祸根。

“万尼亚，不要忘记初心。”

“我不会忘记。”，伊万说，“这只是一个必然的意外，解决了就好了。”，“嗯，还有会议一定要各兄弟党一致同意，事先一定要商量好。”，王耀说，“我知道，只要有你的支持我就放心了。”，伊万说。

“十月革命40周年，你一定要来。”

“我一定会来。”

这场权力之争反而促进了中苏之间的原子能谈判进展，毛先生支持苏共中央的决定，同时提醒注意团结。赫鲁晓夫得到中共的支持以后长舒一口气，他投桃报李，10月15日，双方签署了《国防新技术协定》，苏联正式对中国原子能方面进行系统援助，真正开启了原子能技术设备援助，中苏蜜月期迎来了最高潮。

11月2日，毛先生带着代表团来到了莫斯科，这次人数很多，是个十分隆重庞大的代表团，也代表了中共的重视。

现在莫斯科非常热闹，来自不同国家的兄弟党的代表团齐聚一堂，大家都期待着这次兄弟党会议，同时也揣揣不安，谁也不知道这次会议会带来怎么样的新变化，但有一点他们都清楚——这次的主角除了苏共，还有中共。

“我们刚刚讨论了草案的问题，你们就来了，真是太及时了。”，伊万说，“你们讨论的结果是什么？”，王耀问，北极熊没有直接回答他，反而是调皮地说，“你不累吗？我先带你去休息，明天我们再开会讨论这些问题。”，“你真不着急。”，王耀白他一眼。“我怕你累嘛。”，伊万说，王耀怀疑的看着他，“去年我来莫斯科，你可是一点休息时间都没给我。”，伊万哈哈笑着，“那不一样。那次是为了解决异端，这次可是为了加强团结，没什么好着急的，就像毛先生说的‘天下不会大乱’。”。

“你学的倒挺快。”

王耀伸了个懒腰，“这么一说，我还真有点累。”，“要我抱着你回去吗？”，伊万问道，王耀转转眼珠，张开双臂，“那就有劳布拉金斯基先生了。”，伊万一笑，拦腰抱起王耀。

“嘿嘿。”，王耀滚在床上，伊万推推眼镜，拿了一本书坐在一边安静的看着。

“干嘛不说话？”

“因为你要睡觉。”

“我睡不着，就躺一会。跟我说说，你们做了什么决定，”，王耀趴在床上看着伊万，“嗯——”，伊万眨眨眼睛，“我们否定了第二种方案，决定接受毛先生的第一种方案，即使一两个代表团反对，共同宣言也是要发的。”，他指着的是亚历山大，宣言的草案事先征求过南共意见，南共不同意这份文件，送给中共看后，中共做了认真的讨论，又针对文件形成问题提出了三个方案，这也是苏共正在讨论修改的草案。

“亚扎啊。”，王耀看着天花板，“他不懂你，你也不懂他。”，伊万看着他，“是这样吗？”，王耀把视线放回伊万身上，“我认为是的，不过……”，他想了想，“算了，我干嘛一直劝你把感情分一些给他，我没这么好心。”。

“我理解为你吃醋了。”

“哼。”，王耀哼一声闭上了眼睛，伊万也不再说话，他重新开始看书，不一会，王耀真的睡着了。伊万听到王耀浅浅的呼吸声，眼前的字一点也看不下去，他合上书，轻手轻脚的爬上床，自上而下的看着床上睡着的人。

现在中共对于苏共是极其重要的，尤其是在六月事件以后，而中共越来越坚持自己的想法，莫斯科也越来越离不开北京，这真的好吗？伊万俯下身给了王耀一个浅浅的吻，“你说我和亚扎互相不懂，我们呢？”，伊万垂下眼帘，“我也要搞不懂你了。”。

休整了一天以后，双方紧锣密鼓的开始草案讨论，起初赫鲁晓夫提出办一个专门的指导性刊物，并且搞一个统一的组织，毛先生表示反对，他认为可以定期召开会议，由苏共牵头召集，“过去情报局搞这些结果都不太好，何必重蹈覆辙？有事开会商量就行了。”，毛先生坚持自己的看法。

他们讨论了三天，一致同意以中共的草稿为基础，修改工作一直持续到了8日，大家基本上达成了一致，唯独在和平过渡问题上存在分歧，最后决定各自考虑，10日再讨论。

为了说服苏共，毛先生和法共、意共、英共领导人分别举行了会谈，大家针对各自的国情有着不同的想法，这也让毛先生不再坚持强调武装斗争的想法，认为可以弄一个大家都能接受的这种方案。王耀没有跟着毛先生，他和意识体们待在一起。

今天是十月革命40周年的日子，大家都来了，东道主还没来，大家聊些有的没的，谁也不去谈论敏感的话题。阮氏玲也来了，她现在选择了越共，和王耀同属红色阵营。原本计划在7月举行的越南选举没有如期举行，越南南北分治成为了既定事实，也是在那之后，阮氏玲做出了自己的选择。

伊万不在，作为本次会议发起人之一的王耀就显得特别耀眼，他带着得体的微笑回应每一个和他打招呼的意识体，任敏姬等了一会，终于走上前去，“耀哥哥。”，任敏姬叫了王耀一声，依旧温柔还有点害羞，王耀还记得日内瓦会议后她失落离去的身影。

“敏姬，好久不见。”，王耀本想摸摸任敏姬的头，最后还是选择了拍拍她的肩膀，“耀哥哥，你什么时候来我家看看？”，任敏姬问道，她家正号召人民热情建设社会主义，这也是后来的“千里马运动”，目前先在工业部门动员起来了。

“我会问问周先生。”，王耀说，“嗯，上司一直想要邀请你们来，也是为了……”，任敏姬说到这里，四下看了看，发现没人注意他们以后才继续说，“商谈撤军问题。”，日内瓦会议上没能解决撤军问题，后来中朝双方协商决定中国志愿军将于1958年全部撤离，现在只剩一年，两边需要就之前的协商达成一个书面共识，来确保撤离万无一失。

王耀点点头，“我知道的，回国后我会跟周先生确定一下访问事宜。”，“我们会邀请的。”，任敏姬说，“我们有很多话可以说的。”，她后半句话是出于个人情感，王耀看着眼前的姑娘，终于拍了拍她的头，“敏姬长大了。”。

“你们还好吗？”

“我们？”

“就是你和布拉金斯基先生。”

“老样子。”

任敏姬摇摇头，“没有什么能一成不变，感情也是。”，王耀看着她，任敏姬却笑了，“我的意思是你们的感情会变的越来越好。”，她说完就跑开了。

对于任敏姬奇怪的话，王耀认为她是想起了任勇洙，他却不知道任敏姬是想起了她和伊万的一场对话，在上甘岭的炮火声里，伊万告诉她，他此生不会再爱上第二个人。可是这样真的好吗？伊万变了，王耀也在改变，他们之间的感情真的不会成为束缚他们的枷锁吗？就像是她和任勇洙，曾经的温暖现在都变成了锐利的尖刺。

阮氏玲一直默默的看着王耀，她本来想等任敏姬离开了找王耀说说话，却发现自己根本迈不动脚步，几千年了，她始终觉得王耀离她很远，他的眼中不曾有过任何人，不过，现在有了，那个北国化身，漂亮又强大。

王耀看到伊丽莎白冲他招了招手，他微笑着走过去，“最近好吗？”，王耀看得出伊丽莎白变得容光焕发，听说匈牙利国民经济计划进展得很顺利，人民的劳动热情空前高涨，之前被破坏的经济差不多补了回来。伊丽莎白笑着说，“很好，和人民待在一起劳动是件开心的事。”，“那样真好。”，王耀说，菲利克斯和亚历山大走了过来，跟他们打招呼，哥穆尔卡的影响下，菲利克斯越来越重视独立自主，这使得他对亚历山大有点惺惺相惜，后来他们的关系也一直比较不错。

“看上去大家都还不错。”，亚历山大说，铁托仍不愿意亲自来莫斯科参加会议，导致苏联有些不高兴，刻意冷落南共代表团，这使得大家对南共也是敬而远之，亚历山大只能和极少数人聊聊天，王耀就是一个最佳选择，除此之外菲利克斯也没有躲着他。“是的，相信这次会议之后，会变的更好。”，王耀说，“那是最好的。”，亚历山大说。

这时候人群突然安静下来，他们朝着门口看去，是伊万来了，他身边跟着娜塔莎，金发姑娘亲密地挽着自己哥哥的手臂，他们很相似，可是只有伊万的眼睛是红色的，娜塔莎仍然是神秘的紫色，冬妮娅在另一边，灰蓝色的眼睛笑意盈盈，斯拉夫兄妹一进来就抓住了所有人的眼球，尤其是伊万，除了漂亮，就是天生的领袖气质，这个无论他怎么换上司，都没有改变过。

“绝对不要和托里斯拼酒。”，伊万叮嘱了娜塔莎一句，然后对冬妮娅点点头，去找王耀了。“哥哥眼中只有那个东方人。”，娜塔莎抱怨着，冬妮娅无奈的摇摇头，小丫头真的很喜欢万尼亚，“不过，他真的是个美人，和哥哥倒很般配。”，娜塔莎说，冬妮娅差点被呛住，娜塔莎提着酒瓶找托里斯去了，伊万的叮嘱她压根没听进去。

亚历山大看到伊万朝着他们走了过来，眼神闪烁一下，“抱歉，我先失陪了，米丘诺维奇先生还等着我。”，他说完就转身离开了，王耀也看到了伊万，他知道亚历山大是刻意躲着伊万，根本没有米丘诺维奇先生的等待。

东道主走过来，微笑着看着他们，“为什么不说话了？”，伊万看到剩下三个人都看着他，又都不说话，“亚扎要去哪？”，他问道，“米丘诺维奇先生在等他。”，王耀帮亚历山大打掩护，“哦，我还以为我一来他就走。”，伊万故意说，他当然知道王耀帮亚历山大撒谎了，他懒得点破。

“生日快乐，布拉金斯基先生。”菲利克斯说，伊万看了他一眼，轻轻推推眼镜，“感谢祝福。”，伊丽莎白也道了贺，他们准备离开，伊万却开口了，“我听说你们发展得非常好，这充分说明了我们制度的先进性，请继续努力。”，然后他眼神一黯，“但是国民经济必须集中在正确的人手中，过分的开放是违背初心的，对吗？”，他说完露出一个甜美的笑容，歪着头看着吓了一跳的两个人。

伊丽莎白和菲利克斯当然看得出来伊万并不是在笑，他是在警告他们，“是的，我们当然记得您教过我们的。”，菲利克斯说，王耀向前一步，“万尼亚，我有点喝多了，你和我去走走好吗？”，伊万看着他，“好。”。

红场上正在下雪，伊万停下来看着王耀，“我知道你在骗我。”，“如果我喝醉了，就不会拦着你说教他们了。”，王耀也直截了当的说。

“说教？”

“你真是很会说教了。”，王耀拉过他的手继续往前走，“给他们点空间，这又不会影响你的地位。”。

“那你叫我一声哥哥。”

“你看看你，哪有哥哥的样子？”

“不想叫算了，上司也说可以‘以中苏为首’。”，伊万说，王耀摇头，“这不行，我们可负担不起这个责任，你才是唯一的‘为首’，对吧？哥哥。”，“哼，大概也就你这么想了。”，伊万看到了远处的升天教堂，色彩夺目的洋葱顶十分漂亮，看久了还觉得有几分可爱，王耀看着伊万认真的侧脸，“生日快乐，哥哥。”。

伊万转头看着他，“我还以为你忘了呢。”，“我想单独说给你听。”，王耀说，“等晚宴结束了，我有礼物给你，你一定会喜欢的。”，“那我现在就要期待晚宴结束了。”，伊万说，王耀一笑，“现在连晚上都没到。”，“所以我更着急了。”。

看着北极熊认真的脸，王耀给了他一个吻，“那就先给你一个吻冷静一下。”，东方人笑嘻嘻地说，伊万眨眨眼睛，“不行，一个太少了，我得多要几个。”，“好好好。”，王耀说着，又吻了伊万几次，北极熊抱紧他，“我好幸福。”。

“你能开心就好。”

结束晚宴以后，王耀拉着伊万回到他的办公室，“你居然把给我的礼物藏在我的办公室？”，伊万很惊讶，而且他居然一点也不知道，王耀笑着说，“我告诉你的助理，要他绝对要保密的。”。

“原来是你们串通好的。”

“什么叫串通？你可不许对人家撒气！。”

王耀走到一边，把花瓶拿下来，抱起红布盖着的“底座”，认真地拍掉上面的灰尘，拿下红布，是一个具有典型东方风格的古朴木盒，他递给伊万，“打开看看？”，伊万接过去直接在怀里打开了，眼前被鲜活的红色填满，那是一套精美的瓷器，海棠红色的，带着自然婉转的暗色纹路，仿佛神秘的飞天壁画一样充满欢乐与生命活力，做工精美，种类多样。

“喜欢吗？”，王耀问，“你送我的我都喜欢。”，伊万说，不过这套瓷器非常合他心意，海棠红并不张扬，带着深沉典雅的气质，搭配着那活灵活现的暗纹，充满了斗志的同时又不失智慧。伊万看着王耀，他明白王耀挑选这个礼物不是简单的祝福那么简单，他有话想对他说。“你有心了。”，伊万说，他小心地放好盒子，转身抱住王耀，“我答应你，会做好一个大哥，你不愿意‘为首’，就让我来守护你吧。”，王耀把脸贴在伊万的胸前，听着他的心跳，“你永远是我的哥哥。”。


	26. 第二十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

他们没有压抑自己的情欲，很快滚成了一团，那两条挂坠被摘下来放在一边，两颗红色的星星交相辉映着。

“马上就要到新的一年了。”

“嗯……”

伊万抬起头，“距离我们的理想更近了一步，对吗？”，王耀笑着揉揉他的头发，“是啊，事情真多，希望明年可以顺利点。”，伊万安抚他，“会好的，现在我们各个方面都合作紧密，没有理由不会变好。”，“嗯，第一个五年计划马上要结束了，我要好好想想第二个怎么计划。”，“慢慢来，不要急躁。”。

王耀等北极熊发泄完了以后反身压倒了他，伊万没什么惊讶，毕竟被反压次数多了，也都习惯了，“别的事情上我可以不急躁，对你，我可急躁了。”，王耀说，“真想把你带回北京藏起来。”，伊万第一次听王耀说这样的话，他笑起来，“偷走苏联先生这事就太严重了。”，王耀不以为然，“我们已经拜了天地，你就是我的，我这是光明正大。”，他分开伊万的腿，迫不及待的开始自己的动作。

“小耀，你真是太急躁了。”

“我当然着急，你不是说实现了共产主义，我们就回去桃花美酒间呢。”

“总有一天会的，不会太远。”

“我等不及。”

看王耀有点泄气的样子，伊万仰起头给了他一个吻，学着他的语气，“那就先给你一个吻冷静一下吧。”，王耀被他逗笑，也学着伊万的语气说，“一个不够，我要多多的。”，他们都笑起来，一边做爱一边接吻。

10日，中苏双方再次会商，中共照顾了苏联的意见，经过磋商之后，双方终于达成共识，并且决定在14日举行各国党代表会议。这里有一条是“坚持以苏联为首”的提法，毛先生多次提到这个问题，在他看来，不管怎么样，苏联都是第一个社会主义国家，是列宁先生的故乡，是国际共产主义运动的首领，他的地位毋庸置疑，而且对于保证团结稳定是至关重要的。面对波、南、意等兄弟党的反对，毛先生必须说服大家，首当其冲的就是持主要反对意见的波兰代表团。

毛先生在15日和哥穆尔卡当面交换了意见，这位饱经沧桑又态度强硬的波兰领导人拒绝让步，表示如果必须要少数服从多数，波兰就不打算参加会议了，毛先生好言相劝，表示苏共已经有了明显的进步，让苏共作为召集人是中共的意见，而且，召集人不会决定任何问题，还是要看大家意见，大家可以互相做点让步。

“您说的合情合理，可是这也只是您说的，我没有听到苏联同志说过类似的话。”，哥穆尔卡说，毛先生立刻表示，“赫鲁晓夫等同志是我们的兄弟，我们应该帮助他们，这当然包括帮他们纠正错误，现在他们进步很大，我们应该支持才对。”，“他们听得进去我的意见吗？”，哥穆尔卡还是不放心，苏联强势惯了真的能这么轻易改变吗？毛先生说，“您刚才提出：委托苏联召集会议，但不写在宣言上，我认为是可以的，我会说服苏联同志同意您的意见，我们各退一步，这样好吗？”，波兰人这才答应了。

毛先生连夜跟赫鲁晓夫和苏斯洛夫等人转达了哥穆尔卡的意见，并且讨论了第二天会议的问题，希望可以让大家都能接受。

16日的会议上，毛先生带头讲了话，并且强调这个宣言没有任何修正主义的色彩，是大家共同协商的结果，是完全正确并且灵活统一的，他的发言极具影响力，大家都表示拥护宣言，争论了好久的草案终于获得了通过，交给草委会做最后的修正。

唯一的例外是南共，南共拒绝在宣言上签字，这使得赫鲁晓夫大为火光，同样的，伊万对亚历山大也难有好脸色，相比之下，中共的态度非常宽容轻松，18日的即席发言上，毛先生对南共没有签字表示理解，这使得南共代表团非常感动。

第二天，卡德尔提出希望拜会毛先生，中方也迅速给予了答复，在中国驻苏大使馆，卡德尔和亚历山大见到了毛先生和王耀。

“喝茶可以吗？”，王耀问道，“上次我们一起喝过茶的，你不用多问我。”，亚历山大说，“问还是要问的，这是礼貌。”，王耀说，他倒了两杯茶，茶叶是他特地从国内带来的。“谢谢。”，亚历山大接过茶杯，王耀坐在他对面，“上司会把要说的都不做保留，所以我不想对着你再重复一遍，这没有意义，我想和你聊聊别的。”，亚历山大说，王耀心领神会，他们之间确实没必要继续重复那些话题，不如聊聊他们自己。

“请说吧。”

“你是不是对我和万尼亚很好奇？”，亚历山大说，王耀没有否定，他确实好奇，亚历山大从来没有在他面前隐瞒过自己对伊万的感情，他似乎并不在意王耀会不会因此吃醋或者别的什么，王耀倒觉得他这样也很好，既没有避讳，也没有破坏。

“如果不是我爱他，我就不会在这了。”

“可你现在一直躲着他。”

“那是因为我不想继续爱他了。”，亚历山大说，他看着那杯茶，上次这杯茶是伊万倒的，他们为了伊姆雷问题大吵一架。

“真的可以说不爱就不爱？”

“当然不能。”

亚历山大看着王耀，“我爱他是一种习惯，怎么可能说改就改。”，“那你……”，“难道你还要劝我和他旧情复燃？”，亚历山大半开玩笑地说，“我……”，王耀语塞，他垂下眼帘，“当然不愿意。”，亚历山大笑着说，“毛先生想把南斯拉夫留住对吧？”，王耀看着他浅褐色的眼睛，“是。”。

“为了阵营？”

“对。”

“他要失望了。”

“亚扎？”

“你可以和万尼亚一起否定我，我依然不会改变自己的心。”，亚历山大说，他注视着王耀的眼睛，“你有没有发现一件事？”。

“什么事？”

“你和万尼亚的位置，已经改变了。”

“……”

亚历山大继续说，“这次宣言存在太多模棱两可的地方，我不敢说一定会发生什么，至少，真的出现了矛盾，这个宣言将没有任何约束力。”，他站起来走到窗边，“当然，这不是我想说的。我真正想说的是——”，他看着窗外的阳光，“‘东风压倒西风’，这个西风真的只指那些布尔乔亚吗？”，王耀震惊的看着他，“亚扎！”，“当局者迷，耀，我一直在认真学习你家的东西。”，亚历山大把手放在玻璃上。

“‘求同存异’不适合你和万尼亚。”

王耀看到亚历山大转过身，逆光中的他看不到具体的表情，但王耀还是能看到他嘴角带着哀伤又脆弱的笑。

“我做出了自己的选择，那么你呢？”

“万尼亚是我的哥哥，我的爱人，我没有选择要做。”，王耀固执的说，亚历山大看着他，“大家惊叹于中共的成就，这种情绪在未来会越来越明显，你必须做出选择。”，“亚扎，那我问你，你真的能管住自己的心吗？”，王耀没有直接回答亚历山大，南斯拉夫人沉默了，他闭上眼睛摇摇头，“我只能尽力。”。

“所以我也不能。”，王耀说，“我和万尼亚吵过很多架，我都记不清有多少次，但我一次比一次爱他，我管不住自己的心。”，“哎……”，亚历山大长叹一声，“你真的和我一样倔强。”，他走回沙发前坐下，端起那杯茶，茶水温热，入口没有一点冰凉。

“我们各自有路，我也没立场要你一定要选择什么，你有你自己的选择。”，亚历山大说，他留下三分茶水，茶倒七分满，剩下三分是人情，这三分，也是他留给王耀的情，无关风月，只是一种希翼，或者说一种祝福。

“祝你们万古长青。”

王耀看着亚历山大，“这是告别吗？”，“怎么会呢？”，亚历山大笑笑，“这是真心话，还不到最后，为什么要道别？”，“亚扎，谢谢，你是一位智者。”，王耀说，“别这样说，我才是最糊涂的那个，我被困住了，在自己的心里。”，亚历山大自嘲，我奉行“求同存异”的政策，却无法和他做到“求同存异”，大概是因为，我想要的太多了，超出了利益往来的范畴。

送走了卡德尔和亚历山大，王耀把自己关在了房间里，毛先生不知道他和亚历山大说了什么，看王耀的样子，这话题应该和伊万有关系，真是奇妙，国家意识体本来就是神奇的存在，能够产生感情更加离奇。毛先生拦住了想要问问情况的人，“让他静一静吧，我们也该回国了。”，静一静，想通就好了。

1958年2月14日，应朝鲜方面邀请，周先生带着代表团开启了对朝鲜的首次正式访问，他们此行最主要的目的就是商谈撤军问题，但是还有一件事，同样是必须要做的。

2月17日，是农历大年三十，大雪纷飞，桧仓陵园里，周先生默然垂首，凭吊这里埋葬的134位烈士，他面前的那座墓碑，埋葬着一位特别的人。

“岸英的牺牲，对党，尤其对主席，都是一个无法挽回的损失。”，周先生哽咽着对身边的人说，他右臂有伤，就用左手温柔的抚摸着那块冰冷的墓碑。王耀记得这个年轻人，他牺牲时还不到三十岁，让人扼腕，而那场战役，叫清川江战役，王耀在那场战役里被阿尔弗雷德射中了心脏，他和这位年轻人一样陷入沉睡，最后王耀醒了过来，而年轻的他却永远长眠在了异国的土地上。

伊万也是见过他的，因为他参加过苏联卫国战争。王耀觉得命运真是无常，他在保卫苏联的战争里活了下来，却死在了保卫祖国的战争里。

任敏姬站在王耀身边，雪下得很大，落满了他们一身，她想拉拉王耀的衣服，试图安慰他，王耀倒是先一步走上前去替周先生拂去身上的落雪，“先生，我们回去吧，岸英同志不想看您这样的。”，周先生看着他，他的祖国眼角红融融的，抿着嘴角微笑着，他一定比他更难过。“回去吧，让他们好好睡，醒来以后就是新的一天。”，周先生拍拍王耀的手，王耀挽着他的手臂，小心地扶着他转身。大家都一声不发的离开了，雪落满大地，雪白纯净的灵魂正默默凝视着他们。

王耀了解到任敏姬家里的建设热情，他们称为“千里马”，“真不错，这种热情，有没有伯乐都不会湮没千里马的光芒。”，王耀说，“耀哥哥，你们确定新的目标了吗？”，任敏姬问，现在王耀家的一五计划完成了，二五计划指标还在讨论中。

“还没有，毛先生说和平时期的经济建设绝对不会比打仗难，他非常激动。”，王耀想起莫斯科回来以后，毛先生变得愈加焦躁，他压力很大，尤其是莫斯科会议以后，想要赶上世界先进水平的心情更加急切了。王耀也受到了这种情绪的感染，现在原子弹有苏联的大力援助，那么经济必须加快脚步。

“你一定可以。”，任敏姬说，“也许是你先一步实现共产主义。”，王耀摇摇头，“我还要向苏联学习呢。”，他对任敏姬说，“这话你对我说也就算了，不要对别人说。”，任敏姬微笑着摇头，“那可说不好，未来是平等的。”。

2月19日，农历大年初二，中朝双方发表了联合声明，正式宣布10月份完成撤军，自此，朝鲜紧张局势得到缓解，双方的友谊也得到进一步巩固。代表团在朝鲜又继续访问了两天，21日回到了国内。

伊万在电话里抱怨，“哼，情人节访问。”，王耀知道北极熊对这个日子非常看重，毕竟是他们正式结盟的日子，当时伊万特别自豪地说，“让他们嫉妒去吧，谁也没有我们这样的感情！”，王耀觉得，他这句话是专门说给阿尔弗雷德听的。

“这是上司决定的，又不是我决定的，干嘛生气。”，王耀撒着娇，“再说了，敏姬是我的妹妹，你吃什么醋？”，“哼，阮氏玲也是你妹妹，我看她对你可不只是哥哥。”，伊万说，“阮氏玲？”，“算了，我大人有大量，不和你计较，我听说你们确定了二五计划的指标？”，伊万换了个话题。

王耀来了精神，声音也跟着提高了，“是啊，毛先生很激动，我都被感染了。”，其实毛先生嘴上说着赶英超美，眼睛还是盯着莫斯科的，这点王耀可不会告诉伊万。“我听出来了，你现在就很有精神。有这样的热情很好，不过，我还是得提醒你，太心急可不好，一些指标定太高了。”，伊万说，王耀听了很不满。

“你不相信我能做到？”

“当然没有，只是……就算是苏联，这些指标也不是一下就能做到的。”

“你做不到不代表我做不到。”

听王耀这样自信满满，伊万微微一笑，“我的小耀最厉害了。”，“我看你就是怕我赶上你吧？”，王耀说，北极熊反而沉默了一会。

“那你还认不认我这个哥哥？”

“又这样问我。”，王耀抱怨道，“说过多少次了，我嘴都要起茧子了。”，伊万摇摇头，“我就是要你一直说才放心。”，他郑重的说，“小耀，我没有怀疑你，如果能尽快实现共产主义，那我一定比你还高兴。”，“会的，我会做到的！”，王耀说。

7月份，中共中央正式提出了“人民公社”这一论调，并且积极推进，8月初毛先生说了一句“人民公社好”之后，公社化推进一夜之间蔓延至了全国。起初，苏联对于人民公社感到很好奇，这类似于他们过去的集体农庄，在关于人民公社的问题见诸报刊之后，他们希望可以亲自来中国看看。在此之前，中苏因为长波电台和联合舰队的事闹得不愉快，人民公社被看成是加快推进社会主义建设的最佳形式（对中国），所以苏联国内不管是干部还是群众都很感兴趣。

经过深入研究之后，苏共中央认为，中国犯了急进冒动的错误，本着友好精神，他们没有发表意见。外加中苏正在联合起来反对“南斯拉夫修正主义”，尤其是中国，火力全开的和南共打擂台，这不代表中苏一团和气，相反，他们的矛盾同样很深，尤其是关于原子能的政策性分歧，上半年相安无事，下半年一件事的发生，让矛盾瞬间爆发了。


	27. 第二十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

在日内瓦关于限制核试验的会议结束后两天，8月23日，金门炮战打响了。因为事先没有任何通气，苏联方面毫无准备，眼睁睁看着中共突然锤了对岸。

最要命的是，在此之前，赫鲁晓夫刚刚访问过中国，他是为了联合舰队引得毛先生大发雷霆来做说明的，本想着秘密访问秘密回国，但是在临回国前，毛先生说要搞一个公报。原本赫鲁晓夫不愿意，他本来就是秘密访华，为什么还要搞个公报闹得人尽皆知？但是毛先生坚持采取公开回国方式，赫鲁晓夫拗不过，只好同意了。

8月4日，报纸上就刊登了中苏联合公报，仍旧是宣传中苏友好，进一步加强互助关系以及在重大问题上取得了一致，看上去这个公报没有任何问题，可问题就出在，美国看到公报后猜测中共要对对岸出手，而在十几天后的炮战也印证了这一猜测。

中方对莫斯科的不知所措给出的解释是：解放这些岛屿是中国内部事务，美国没有理由插手，并且中方保证不会拖苏联下水，尽管这样，苏联作为中国的盟友，必须要摆出一个态度，赫鲁晓夫表示了强硬的立场，但仍然因为事前毫不知情，事后还要承担责任，感到尴尬又恼火，为此，伊万和王耀吵了一架。

伊万刚要开口，王耀就打断了他，“你先别说话，让我说。”，伊万只好闭上嘴，听王耀开始说，“告诉我，你想干什么？”，王耀问，“什么我想干什么？”，伊万不明白王耀突然问什么，“你是不是想和阿尔弗雷德他们和解！”，王耀突然提高了音量，伊万被他吓了一跳，然后不甘示弱，声音也提了上去，“你这话什么意思？难道我不应该和国际上搞好关系？就天天围着你转？”，“难道是我不让你搞外交？”，“那我和谁搞外交为什么要过问你？”，伊万反问，接着他想到自己要说的正事。

“先不说这个，这么大的事你为什么不提前跟我说一声？”，“这不是你刚说的吗？我干什么为什么要过问你？”，王耀直接把话扔了回去，北极熊急了，“这能是一回事吗？你们这样做，要苏联怎么办？我们什么也不知道，却要替你们的莽撞担负责任。”，“你可以不担负责任。”，王耀说，“我们是盟友，你什么意思？”，伊万心头一跳，王耀这话说的太让他心寒了。

王耀冷笑一声说，“就因为是盟友，就要来我家搞电台搞舰队？我看你才是不把中国放在眼里。”，这事别说毛先生，他也不能接受，“这怎么了？电台我们可以共同使用，舰队的港口你也可以用我的。”，伊万的话更加刺激了王耀的神经，“我为什么要用你的？还有电台，毛先生意思很明白，要么我们出钱搞，要么不搞，不要夹带私货。”，“所以你就是不信任我！”，“是你先不信任我的！”。

两个人对着电话沉默了一会，伊万首先平复了心情，“小耀，你是不是太敏感了？”，“我敏感？你考虑我的感受了吗？”，王耀强烈表达自己的不满，“我的主权被侵犯破坏了一个世纪，别忘了，这里面也有你的一份！”，伊万知道这点自己理亏，他放缓声调，“那你不跟我商量一下就开火，让大家怎么想？中国和苏联是盟友就无法无天？还是说中国就要不管苏联，随自己的心意做事？”。

“我什么时候无法无天了？我什么时候不管你了？”

“你冷静点，我知道你对国党一直耿耿于怀，但是，武力不一定有用，上司认为可以通过和平谈……”，伊万没说完就被王耀打断了，“你少跟我说教！我不是阿尔弗雷德，会被你的说教忽悠，你想和他们和解，我可不想！万尼亚，你宁愿相信他们都不相信我，太让我失望了。”，王耀说完挂了电话。

挂完电话，王耀看了一眼地上的东西，那颗石头正安静地躺在地上，红色的星星正面朝上，似乎正在注视着他。“哎……”，王耀叹口气，刚刚一时没忍住，把这个摔了，虽然石头摔不坏，但是落地那一瞬间他的心还是疼了一下，本想捡起来，却被伊万的一席话惹得更炸毛了，直接忘了，这会挂了电话，才又想了起来。

王耀走过去，蹲下身捡起那颗石头，小心的擦了擦，还好没有什么损坏，他的手指摩挲着那颗星星，镰刀锤子以及微小沟壑的凹陷粗糙触感回应着他的摩挲。王耀站起身，却看到周先生站在门口，正温和地微笑着，“我没敲门，别介意。”，“当然不会。”，王耀看着周先生，“您都听到了？”，周先生笑着说，“我本来想拦着你，但是想想还是算了，怨气发泄出来反而好，憋着不说，两个人都得受伤。”，王耀有些不好意思，周先生走过来帮他把石头重新戴回去，“你和他一路走来我都看在眼里，还记得日内瓦我说的话吗？”。

“我记得……”

“你们两个，互为落花，也互为流水。”，周先生说，“现在看来真不是好事。”，“连您也觉得不好？”，王耀眼神变得痛苦，周先生摇摇头，“如果我反对，这块石头我早就收走了，一眼都不给你看。我们和苏联的并不完全互相信任，这你也清楚，我们的路线已经不同了。”，王耀闭上眼睛，“我们不会的，对不对？”。

伊万看着自己的上司，眉头皱的比对方还要深，“这是大家讨论的结果吗？”，“让这样一个变幻莫测的盟国拥有核武器是一个巨大的定时炸弹，而且，刚签署了停止核试验的协定，我们绝不能做第一个违约的人。”，“可是，您想想，如果我们停止援助，这难道不是违约？”，赫鲁晓夫摇摇头，他拍拍自己的祖国，“现在，搞好和欧美的关系优先于搞好和中国的关系。”。

“您什么意思？”

“我没有别的意思，别这样看着我。”，赫鲁晓夫后退一步，“万尼亚，中国是我们的盟友，这无可改变，所以，我们拥有核保护伞就行了，苏联不会让美国伤害苏联的朋友，也不能让苏联的朋友可能伤害苏联。”，伊万看向另一边，伊里奇先生的画像挂在墙上，他还是那副波澜不惊的样子，伊万真想问问他，这个时候他该怎么办。

金门的炮战不止震惊了苏联，还有远在大洋彼岸的美国，不过阿尔弗雷德心情和伊万完全不同，他想看戏。8月24日，美国第七舰队就来了，不过并没有直接介入，而是和蒋当局举行了一连串的联合演习，目的是想让王耀收手，然而王耀就像是王八吃秤砣，铁了心要继续炮击，只不过炮击点开始收拢。

阿尔弗雷德坐在白宫办公室给伊万打了电话，北极熊的声音明显没了往常的气势，“阿尔弗雷德，是上司希望和平竞争，我可从没想过和你和解。”，“那又怎么样呢？我们不还是要听上司的决定。”，阿尔弗雷德漫不经心的说，“布拉金斯基，难道你从来没想过和我心平气和的谈谈话？当初我们可是一起在王耀家搅得天翻地覆的。”，听到阿尔弗雷德重提旧事，伊万心里的火气更旺了，这是他和王耀一直刻意回避的，他们想把记忆彻底埋葬，尽管沙俄和满清早已化作尘埃，飘散在历史中，仇恨却不能被忘却。

“你给我闭嘴！阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！”，伊万收紧了拳头，要不是阿尔弗雷德不在他面前，他真想一拳揍上去，不，一拳不够，多来几拳！“这就受不了了？王耀在你心中到底是什么地位呢？明明半个世纪以前，你们还有着血海深仇。”，阿尔弗雷德听到伊万炸毛就笑了，他就喜欢看这只北极熊气急败坏的样子。

1900年的北京，八国联军所过之处无不是血雨腥风，他和伊万分别在不同的城区，但是阿尔弗雷德是个不受约束的性格，他悄悄地跑进了东城，意外的进入了俄国的占领区，然后被当成奸细抓住了，他也见到了那个传说中的沙俄化身。

伊万看着被押到自己面前的阿尔弗雷德，很是惊奇，他并没有见过阿尔弗雷德，他一直在冬宫深居简出，即使跟着尼古拉外出游历，也没有去过美洲，很多国家化身他都没怎么见过，如果说熟悉，大概就是路德维希和弗朗西斯了。

“这是谁？”，他问身边的人，“我的祖国，他说他是美利坚合众国的化身。”，身边的士官恭敬的说，“嗯？”，伊万惊讶的看向阿尔弗雷德，也是化身？和自己一样的存在？可是看上去就是个普通的大男孩，还带着奶气。这个名字他倒是听弗朗西斯说过，一个后起之秀，亚瑟的弟弟。

“美利坚……合众国？”

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万，眼神直勾勾的，别说，这位沙皇俄国的化身真是好看，尤其是那双紫色的眼睛，他的印象中，只有弗朗西斯和马修的眼睛是这样的，但也是蓝中带紫，而伊万的眼睛是真正的紫色，神秘、高贵、美丽。  
“比下去了。”，他不由自主冒出来一句，“什么？”，伊万没听懂他说的，阿尔弗雷德歪歪头，用天真的笑容看着伊万，“我说你很好看，连弗朗吉都被你比下去了。”，“他说什么？”，伊万问道，旁边的人帮他翻译了这句话，听完以后伊万的脸一下红了，他用力放下茶杯，这是刚从王耀家抢来的茶叶。

“你……你胡说什么！这是对我的不尊重！”，伊万指着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德不明白他为什么突然生气，“难道你觉得自己不好看吗？”，“不许对我说这种话！”，伊万气急败坏，“我不是女人。”，阿尔弗雷德笑了，他俄语还不太熟练，但是能从伊万的反应里猜出来他的意思，“弗朗吉就很喜欢别人夸他好看，你却不喜欢，真是奇怪。”，伊万气的脸通红，他重新坐下来，“你真的是美利坚的化身？”，阿尔弗雷德骄傲的点头，“如假包换。”，这是他在王耀家新学的词。

伊万眯起眼睛看了他一会，对旁边的人说，“放了他。”，阿尔弗雷德被松绑后却没有走，反而笑着看他。

“你还有什么事？”

阿尔弗雷德想了想，“我想给你画张画。你的眼睛真漂亮，我很喜欢，我想把这个颜色记下来。”，他说得非常认真。

“这是我们的国家，怎么能随意给你画！”，伊万身边的士官第一个提出了异议，毕竟伊万不是经常出现在公众面前，他的画像怎么能说画就画，还给别国的人画。

伊万倒是有点好奇，他看着这个金发碧眼的大男孩，阿尔弗雷德散发出的热情洋溢的气息让人讨厌不起来，相比欧洲那几个保守的贵族化身，他更喜欢眼前这个与众不同的国家化身，想要和他交朋友。

“我们没有画具。”

“那你跟我来，弗朗吉那里有！”

“什么？”

最后，伊万真的跟着阿尔弗雷德去了西城，亚瑟看到他惊讶的说不出话，他把阿尔弗雷德拉到一边，悄声说，“你怎么把这家伙带来了？”，阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，“我想给他画张画。”，“你没病吧？”，亚瑟绿色的眼睛满是嘲讽，“可乐喝多了？”，“哼！”，阿尔弗雷德甩开亚瑟，“我画个画怎么了？你还要用兄长的姿态管教我吗！”，亚瑟看着他，自嘲的勾勾嘴角，“是，我管不了你了，现在的你，和我一样可以按着王耀的头让他屈服，让他赔款割地。”，他说完转身就走，你不再是我记忆中的那个弟弟了，但你仍然继承了我的戾气。

弗朗西斯倒是不介意伊万的到来，他和伊万历史上一直有着不错的关系，他饶有兴趣的看者俄国人茫然地站在一旁，“哟，小伊万，最近还好吗？”，伊万看看他，“很好，这里比我家温暖的多。”，弗朗西斯一笑，“这里还不是最温暖的地方，你去南边看看，那里有桃花纷飞，那才是真的天堂。”，这激起了伊万的好奇心。

“真的吗？”

“当然，哥哥可是见过的。”，弗朗西斯说，“有时间，哥哥带你去看看？”，伊万思索了一会，还是摇了摇头。“哦，那真可惜。”，弗朗西斯露出一副失望的表情，他看到阿尔弗雷德跑了过来，“弗朗吉！把你带来的画板借我。”，弗朗西斯一笑，他习惯性地抛了个媚眼，“稍等哥哥一会~”。

过了一会弗朗西斯带着自己全套的画具回来了，他靠在一旁的树上，看着阿尔弗雷德支好画架，“让哥哥看看你的画有没有长进。”，阿尔弗雷德瞥他一眼，“hero有做不好的事吗？”，他看了看画纸和颜料，一样都不缺，阿尔弗雷德对伊万说，“你坐在那边，我来画。”，伊万点点头，他看了一眼弗朗西斯，好奇地问，“你带这些过来干什么？”，弗朗西斯回答，“哥哥要陶冶情操。”，伊万可不信他的鬼话，他也没再说什么。

“我知道你怎么想的。”，阿尔弗雷德扶着画板看了一眼弗朗西斯，“哦？你说哥哥怎么想的？”，“哼。”，阿尔弗雷德把视线落回伊万身上，认真地审视着面前的人，一字一句地说，“你想画一幅地狱图，所以，只有亲临地狱，才能画出最真实最壮观的地狱图，这北京城，就是你的最佳选择。”，弗朗西斯抿着唇静静地微笑着不说话，阿尔弗雷德看着听了他们的对话面露惊讶的伊万，“也不知道王耀现在怎么样了。”。

“通过我，进入痛苦之城；通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑；通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。”

“这凄惨的呼声，发自那些悲哀的灵魂，他们生前不曾受到称赞，也未留下骂名。”

“由于有了爱，世界往往才变得一片混沌；正是在那时，这一带古老的巉岩才在这里和别处崩坍。”

“愤怒的人永远得不到救赎，他们只能诅咒，喊叫，在无尽的深渊里咆哮、咆哮……”（以上摘自神曲）

这是来自地狱的吟唱，这是现实无望的挣扎。

天空中没有一丝云彩，晴空万里，阿尔弗雷德认真地画着伊万，他们躲在僻静阴凉的树下，听不见远方的哭喊。王耀跟着上司一路跑到了避暑山庄，他的眼泪已经流不出来，干燥的眼眶对着碧蓝的天空，王耀感受到一丝尖锐的痛觉，他伸手摸摸眼角，腻腻的手感，他看着自己的手指，上面是鲜红的血。

王耀看着自己的血，他竟然泣血了，“啊——”，他长叹一声，闭上眼睛，鲜血更加汹涌的从他的眼中滚落，落得他一身都是，最后在地上变成触目惊心的猩红，他的家人，他的国土，他的一切……全部赤条条的暴露在那群家伙的面前，他们得不到一点同情，只有无尽的蹂躏。“怎会如此……”，王耀慢慢跪在地上，看着北方的天际，却只有一片苍蓝。

上司对各国宣战了，真是愚蠢至极，然后8月14日北京就失陷了，他听说这次来的最多的除了本田菊就是伊万家的人，那个紫色眼睛的家伙，一心想要充好人的奇怪家伙。他从没认为他有什么不同，可是，他也真的幻想过万一不同呢……

现在一切都不允许他再幻想什么了，伊万和那些家伙一样，甚至有过之而无不及，“我恨你……恨你们……总有一天，我一定要洗尽这些屈辱，让你们！统统跪下！”，王耀双手抓着地面，坚硬的岩石崩坏了指甲，磨破了他的指尖，脑海中全是愤怒和恨意，有没有什么东西……什么思想……什么道路……什么都好……来救救我？让我知道，我要怎么办？我要如何走下去……

“好了！”，阿尔弗雷德添上最后一笔，伊万都已经快要睡着了，坐在一个地方不动真是太要命了，他宁愿躺着。弗朗西斯上下打量着这幅画，赞许的点点头，“有进步。”，“那当然了！我可是hero。”，阿尔弗雷德放下画笔，看着画中的人，那双紫色的眼睛他画了很久，效果始终差强人意，还是弗朗西斯帮他添了两笔，才点出了这绝世风华。

伊万伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠的走过来，看着画上的自己，确实很好看。他看了一会，对阿尔弗雷德说，“我要回去了。”，“这么早？”，阿尔弗雷德有点失望，他第一次见到伊万还想和他多聊聊的，“我想回去睡一觉。”，伊万说，他又看了一眼弗朗西斯，“再会，波诺弗瓦。”，“再会，小伊万，有空来找哥哥，哥哥带你去找乐子。”，弗朗西斯给他飞了个吻，伊万没说话，转身离开了。

“等一下！”

阿尔弗雷德叫住他，伊万回过身奇怪地看着他，美国人蓝色的眼睛带着调皮的笑，“下次，你也给我画一张画吧。”，伊万看着他蓝色的眼睛，仿佛海洋的颜色，他点点头，“等有空吧。”，他说完就走，留下一个冷淡疏离的影子。

“那我记住了！伊万！”

弗朗西斯看阿尔弗雷德一边挥手一边喊，了然的笑笑，年轻人的心思真是说来就来，他和亚瑟也没有第一次见面就有意思。

“喜欢吗？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，赶紧否认，“没有，我是觉得他一本正经的样子，气急败坏的时候很适合画下来。”，弗朗西斯微笑着摇摇头，“我看你对他的兴趣可不止这点，不过，我觉得你们没戏。”，他一撩头发，“也许是上帝的意思，你和他注定不可能，省省吧。”，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，表示自己不信，然而后来，事实证明弗朗西斯是对的。


	28. 第二十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“小耀不是满清，我也不是沙俄，别用过去看着我们，我警告你。”，伊万说，“那我们不提这个。”，阿尔弗雷德翻着面前的文件，“那我们谈谈日内瓦的协定吧。”，“协定怎么了？”，“这可是你的上司提出禁止核试验的，不要毁约啊，布拉金斯基。”，伊万冷笑道，“我会遵守协定，你们不要毁约才对！”。

“那是当然的，我和亚瑟都是信守约定的人，你知道的。”

“是吗？我怎么不记得？”

“王耀现在应该很恼火吧？你还是想想怎么和人家解释吧。”，阿尔弗雷德说着挂了电话，他可不想听北极熊用高昂的声音对他破口大骂，苏联想要平心静气来场说教，不代表伊万也这么想，他能骂阿尔弗雷德绝不会选择说教。

9月2日的料罗湾海战把局势推向了新的高潮，金门开始反击，双方互有伤亡，第二天美国开始介入，中美开始了政治博弈，同时，海战的规模扩大到了空战。

凭心而论，阿尔弗雷德并不愿意再和王耀起冲突，在朝鲜他们交过手以后，互相都不想再来第二次，尽管现在他在越南的所作所为无不挑战着王耀的底线，但是他始终没有跨过北纬17度线。9月15日，华沙会议上中方要求蒋当局退出金门马祖等沿海岛屿，而中方也将会停止炮击，考虑到各种利害，权衡之下美国要求蒋当局放弃金门，美国会提供装备补偿并协助后撤，然后被蒋当局直接拒绝了。

与此同时，苏联方面也担心冲突扩大化，引来美苏核对抗，赫鲁晓夫直接警告北京不要轻举妄动，避免触发更大规模的对抗。王耀和伊万持续争吵着，其实他们心里都清楚，这些担心并非夸大其词，但心里那团莫名的气就是控制不住。

“别跟我解释这些有的没的！你就是怕阿尔弗雷德！”，王耀大声说着，他的声音连门口站岗的警卫员都听得见，“就你胆大！就你什么都不怕！你没见过原子弹吗？你不知道这东西爆炸以后的后果吗！”，伊万的声音也不低，他的助理几次想去劝都被拦住了，理由是祖国大人可能够不着中国先生，但是够得着你，不想被揍就不要过去。助理叹口气，说得好像伊万够得着王耀就舍得揍他一样。

王耀认为莫斯科主张的和平原则非常软弱，他痛心地质问，“那个无所畏惧，骄傲自信的你去哪了？和那几十万英灵一起死在了朝鲜战场吗？”，伊万很意外他突然这么说，“小耀，我还是我，我也要活下去。”，“放弃斗争就是你活下去的方式？”，“我没有放弃斗争，我只是想更好的发展。”，伊万说，王耀是一点听不进去。

“你骗人。”，王耀失望地说，“你就是怕和阿尔弗雷德起冲突，你不想为了我伤害你们的关系。在你心中，我不如阿尔弗雷德。”。

伊万直接挂了王耀的电话，他无力地看向墙壁上伊里奇的画像，旁边是斯大林，他们一个创造了苏维埃，一个壮大了苏维埃，可是，他们都不在了。

王耀、亚历山大、菲利克斯、伊丽莎白，他们都离他越来越远，他到底要怎么做？他的归宿……又是什么样？突然觉得很困很累，伊万在桌子上趴下来，胸口处的石头咯着他，他掏出那颗石头，已经快四十年了，这猩红色依旧癫狂而美丽，深深刻进他的眼中。“我没有变，是这个世界变了……”，伊万握紧石头，小耀，你不懂我有多难。

真正让苏联失望的事情并不是两边的无意义的争吵，而是另一件事。（这里准确说是让玉米同志失望了，他，真的，很受伤……）

9月24日，蒋当局发射的响尾蛇导弹有一枚落地未爆炸，被解放军带回去了，苏联军事顾问得知以后告诉了莫斯科，因为响尾蛇空空导弹设计先进，性能优越，而且刚刚又首开了空空导弹击落战斗机的先例，对于苏联有着极大的吸引力，正好中国获得了没有爆炸的响尾蛇，苏联就想要过来做研究，结果被无情拒绝了多次。

这让赫鲁晓夫非常恼火，甚至决定不再提供P-12弹道导弹相关资料，最终，中方不得以把响尾蛇转交给了苏联。拿到响尾蛇以后苏联迫不及待的开始研究，却发现少了关键性的零件，对此中方没有给出具体的解释，因此，在苏联看来这个东西不是丢了就是被扣了，他们更加倾向于第二种推测，这也导致赫鲁晓夫开始后悔帮助中国搞原子弹。

接下来的炮战依旧进行着，整个9月双方都没有一丝妥协的意思，而国际上也开始有了不同的声音，最多的声音是蒋当局自外岛撤军，保存实力和政治地位。可是这样的结果，等同于分裂中国，这并不是蒋当局想要的结果。

10月21日，杜勒斯飞抵台北，见到了蒋介石，传达了美国的意思——或许可以使用原子武器，蒋介石一开始认同这个观点，但是听到所使用的原子武器威力等同于广岛时便否定了这个方法，这样的话极容易引起世界大战，杜勒斯接着提出了“两个中国”概念，蒋介石没有立即接受，这种事无论谁同意，都将是中华民族的千古罪人，他不能，也不愿。

阿尔弗雷德悠闲地在庭院里赏花，这里种着一些芙蓉花，此时正值花期，开得娇艳。蒋夫人陪着他，尽管蒋夫人钟爱玫瑰，可此时已不是玫瑰的花期，这些娇美又不惧秋寒的芙蓉花反而争得头筹，傲霜独自开。

“是开在十月的花。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“是的，我闲来无事把四季的花都种了，如此就能日日赏花。如果只一种，那么只能看一季。”，蒋夫人温柔的声音讲起英文很好听，阿尔弗雷德看着身边的女子，她的年纪已经不小，却有着天然的妩媚气质，“您说得对，因为有了四季的花，这个世界才足够美丽。”。阿尔弗雷德轻轻抚摸着芙蓉娇嫩的花瓣，反倒想起了那个建国在十月的东方人，王耀是盛开在十月的花，就算百花凋零，也依然怒号着展现自己灿烂夺目的光彩。

“那么，多种些不好吗？只有这芙蓉太孤独了。”

“多种无益，一季一花才有味道。”，蒋夫人说，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“泥土不同，也说不准。”，蒋夫人缓缓说道，“泥土是相同的，都来自同一个地方，从未有别。”，她温柔一笑，“来尝尝这芙蓉花茶吧。”。

送走了杜勒斯之后，蒋介石和其子商议，翌日秘密联系了周先生，表达了自己的意思：如果继续炮击下去，他们将不得不自外岛撤军，这样的话，中国极有可能分裂。周先生把蒋当局的意思传达给了毛先生，经过中共中央认真讨论过后，金门可以作为两岸联系的枢纽这点成为了双方的一致默契。

10月5日，彭先生宣布：基于人道主义立场，停火一周。蒋当局喜闻乐见的接受了停火，到了13日，又宣布继续停火两周，时间一直来到了10月20日。

此时中苏正就原子弹教学图纸模型等问题交涉着，这件事已经拖了很久，苏方找了一堆借口，就是不提启运，王耀等不下去了，他给伊万打了电话，自从上次大吵一架以后，王耀快两个月没有给伊万打电话了，平时关于苏联的事情，都交给了秘书处理，他一心扑在了经济建设上。本来伊万还坚持自己打来电话，可是碰壁次数多了，他也赌气不再打电话来，两个人各自怄着气。

今天电话是王耀亲自打的，伊万非常激动，他从助理手中一把抢过电话，把年轻的助理吓了一跳。“你总算想起来我了。”，伊万先发制人的抱怨着，电话那头却没有听到他的嗔怪一样，劈头盖脸的质问，“答应给我的资料和模型到底什么时候运来？”，王耀语气很不好，直接把伊万浇了个透心凉，他的语气变得比王耀还要坏。

“这个问题稍后会函复，我、无、可、奉、告。”

“那好，我去看看函复到了没。”

王耀说着就挂了电话，伊万被这样挂了电话，整个人都僵在了原地，助理看着他越来越差的脸色，正想询问一下，结果伊万抄起电话就摔在了地上。可怜的电话机被摔得散了一地零件，助理惊呆了，伊万的眼神仿佛要杀人，他上次见到他这种眼神还是在战场上，他是一个小兵，跟着伊万冲锋陷阵，伊万每开一枪，都带着天真残酷的笑容，红色的眼睛里是冰冷的光，没有感情，没有恐惧，只有空洞的仇恨。

“请您冷静一点。”

“给我滚开！”

伊万甩开助理，直接冲进自己的办公室摔上了门，“啪！”，摆在桌上的茶具被他摔了个粉碎，这是去年十月革命40周年，王耀送他的，那是他们最后的好时光。这典雅的海棠红色，终究成了一地碎片。

看着地上的碎片，伊万的眼泪也跟着流下来，他慢慢蹲到地上，双手捂着脸，呜呜的哭着，助理想要安慰，被赶来的人拉了出去，“不要去，这种时候，除了中国先生，他听不进任何人的话，让我们的祖国自己冷静一会吧。”，一个上了年纪的人说，他在克里姆林宫很久很久了，几乎一辈子都在伊万身边活动，他知道伊万的心思，也知道此时谁劝都没用，除非王耀亲自过来。

门被好心的关上了，伊万抬起头看了看被关闭的门，他多希望那扇门重新开启，王耀带着嗔怒的表情走进来，故意不去拉他，他会假装委屈的说自己不是故意的，再跑过去抱着他转两圈，告诉他自己很想他，然后撒娇让他不要生气。可是那扇门没有一点动静，王耀不会来，他在生他的气。

“都怪你。”

伊万收拾着地上的碎片，他刚刚没忍住，把这些摔了，连个杯子都没留下，现在心里只觉得后悔，而这种情绪让他更生气了，后面变成了直接用手抓，碎瓷片扎进肉里，渗出的血把地毯染得通红，伊万根本不在意，“我怎么会骗你……”，眼泪跟着手中的血一起融进地毯中，“我怎么会不爱你……”，伊万终于收拾完了地上的碎片，他看着那些混合着他的血的碎片，咬咬牙，全部扔进了垃圾桶。

“……”，伊万靠在椅子里，呆呆的看着天花板，王耀这次毫无感情的挂电话比之前所有吵架挂他电话都让他伤心，因为他能感受得到，王耀眼中没有他，他只是关心那些资料模型，对他本人怎么样，王耀一点也不在乎。而此时，电话又响了。（他刚摔的是助理的，不是他自己的）伊万看了看自己的手，抓起了电话。

“喂？”

“哟，布拉金斯基。”，阿尔弗雷德的声音依旧活力满满。

“什么事？”

“哦，你听上去很不好。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“那我告诉你一个更不好的事吧。”，听出他的幸灾乐祸，伊万不耐烦起来，“快说！”。

“王耀恢复了炮击。”

“什么？”

伊万一下子从椅子上坐了起来，“不是停火两周？”，“这你就要问问他了。”，“我知道了。”，伊万越想越生气，“我挂了。”，他说完就挂了，刚刚被王耀挂电话的怨气全发泄在了阿尔弗雷德身上。

听着电话里的忙音，阿尔弗雷德切了一声，真是喜怒无常的北极熊，自己只是通知他恢复炮击的事，又没有说冲突扩大，怎么就惹了他了？“可恶的布拉金斯基，真是可恶，真想让你乖乖听我的话。”，阿尔弗雷德撂下电话，这会才美国时间早上五点，他困得要命，打了个哈欠，又扑倒床上睡着了。

王耀收到了伊万说的函复，苏方表示下个月启运，王耀冷哼一声，这只熊现在变得越来越看不懂了，软弱？还是自我混乱？也许都不是，他是忘了自己的心。

在恢复炮击五天后，王耀放弃了强攻，双方转为了“单打双停”的方式持续炮击，相比之前，规模明显缩小，就像是在互相赌气，又不想真的扩大化，成为了一种政治互搏。

11月，苏联承诺的启运仍然没有动静，王耀跟着代表团来了莫斯科，他们来的目的是谈判核潜艇，然而和原子弹一样，这个谈判也搁浅了。

伊万带着王耀去了自己的别墅，莫斯科开始下雪了，王耀想起1956年他离开莫斯科的时候，和现在差不多的季节，那天没有下雪，阳光灿烂，白桦林挺拔秀丽，他站在登机口，告诉伊万他会等着他来，可是，伊万没有来，因为伊姆雷，因为亚历山大。

现在他和亚历山大的关系更加尖锐，在今年5月，南共七大的决议让中南两党分歧更加突兀，进而互相攻讦，直接影响了两国关系，也影响了他和亚历山大。不过，亚历山大和他并没有中断联系，他们偶尔还是会打一两个电话，聊些有的没的，他们在国与党的夹缝中小心保持关系。那个南斯拉夫人和伊万很相似，一样刀锋雕刻出来的俊美轮廓，一样喜欢戴着眼镜看《列宁全集》，一样有着倔强的灵魂，可惜他们的关系注定无法更进一步了，因为他们的心里藏着同一个人。

现在亚历山大正跟着上司在亚非拉国家到处访问，而这也加重了中苏南的分歧，中国和苏联认为南斯拉夫想要建立第三阵营，两边不放过任何一个论战的机会，为此，亚历山大和王耀说明过他们此行的目的。听完南斯拉夫人的说法，王耀开玩笑，“如果你觉得我和你在生意上有摩擦，我还认了，可你连万尼亚都算上了，我是真的无法苟同，他根本不是做生意的料。”，亚历山大听了也笑，“耀，我该录下来。”，“哦，那样的话你们就会合伙对付我了。”，王耀说，“现在难道不是你们合伙对付我？”，亚历山大说。

王耀一笑，又问道，“这就是你的选择吗？”。

“嗯，我相信发展中国家未来一定会焕发出独树一帜的力量，这是一个新的机遇，这是我的选择。”，亚历山大说。

“亚扎，我们都希望你能回来。”

亚历山大笑笑，“耀，那样的话，我们三个只会吵的更厉害。”，“……”，“我说的对吗？”，“你说的对。”。

“耀，亚非拉对中国很重要，可是，这对于苏联同样重要。”

“你想说什么？”

“要是在未来，我和万尼亚合伙对付你呢？”

“嗯？”，王耀愣了一下，“我开玩笑的。”，亚历山大说，“我从来没有挑战谁的影响力，这是那些家伙故意说的，我是为了我的人民。不过，你和他都不信任我，我真的很难过。”，他又补了一句，“但我不讨厌你。”，更不讨厌他……

亚历山大的话在王耀心中震荡了很久，反而让他更倔强相信未来一定如他所愿，而且他固执的认为他和伊万已经拜了天地就不会有那一天。可是，王耀却忘了，桃花源，本来就是一场绮丽的梦境，捕鱼人回不去，他和伊万就能回去吗？不，他们回不去……他们只能往前走，不能回头。


	29. 第二十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“冷吗？把这个喝了吧。”，伊万递过来一杯热茶，拉回了王耀的思绪，“谢谢。”，王耀接过茶，却发现茶杯换了，不是他送他的那套里的，“这个杯子为什么换了？”，王耀问，伊万脸色一僵，眼神有些躲闪，“那个在克里姆林宫，不在这。”，王耀觉得他的反应有些奇怪，但也懒得多想，大不了是被伊万砸了，哼！

他们坐在沙发里喝茶，和往常一样，肩并肩坐着，但是王耀明显看出伊万有意的朝旁边坐的多了些。“你如果不想坐在我旁边，可以坐到我对面，正好，我们有很多事要面对面谈谈。”，王耀说，伊万看了他一眼，眼神冷下来，他二话不说站起来，坐到了王耀对面，这还是他们确定关系以来第一次这样疏离的坐着。

王耀放下茶杯，有些茶水溅了出来，伊万继续喝自己的茶，王耀等了他半天，发现伊万根本不打算和他好好说话，终于忍不住自己的脾气。“看着我！”，王耀吼了一声，伊万睁开眼睛，他刚刚被吓得手一抖差点摔了茶杯，这可是他最后的中式茶具了。

“我看着你，你说吧。”，伊万放下茶杯，往后一靠抱着胳膊看着王耀，王耀看着对面北极熊翘着二郎腿一副爱答不理的样子更来气，整个一黄世仁！

“说好的十一月启运呢？”

“还没装好车。”

“别想蒙我！半年前就装好了，一直停着，你到底还想不想启运了！”，王耀提高了声音，“我要遵守日内瓦协定，为了世界和平，援助的事情还需要从长计议。”，伊万冷静的说，他的态度在王耀看来就是目中无人。

王耀气得直接摔了茶杯，茶渍在地毯上印下一块深深的印记，碎片环绕在印记周围，暗的晦涩，白的刺眼。伊万看王耀把自己最后的茶具也摔了，气得直瞪眼，“你！”，“少在这装大尾巴狼！”，王耀指着伊万，“从长计议？你直接告诉我停止援助不就行了！”，“我没有要停止！这件事我一个人也做不了主，你为什么指着我骂？”，伊万也指着王耀，这完全回到了1956年他和亚历山大吵架的情景，算算时间，刚好两年。

“那潜艇呢？”

“我认为潜艇可以援助，附加一些动力装置、声呐雷达、无线电导航都可以援助，可是这个依旧不是我能决定的，我的意见可以作为重要参考，但不是决定性作用。”，伊万重新坐下来说，“好，我记住你这句话了，如果谈不下来，我就当你就是在骗我。”，王耀冷冷的说，北极熊听了这话以后反而更加炸毛了。

“难道除了这些，你就对我没有别的想说的？”

“说什么？”

王耀也坐下来，不去看伊万，“我和你没什么好说的。”，伊万听他这样说，立马站了起来，“你给我滚出去！”，“什么？”，王耀惊讶的看着伊万，对方指着门口，“给我滚出去！我不想看到你，回去克里姆林宫，带着你的代表团离开莫斯科！”，王耀呆坐在沙发里，他发现北极熊是铁了心要赶他走。

“那好！”，王耀站起来走到门口，然后砰得摔上了门，伊万在他背后，抱着胳膊，眼睁睁看着王耀离开了别墅。“啪！”，伊万把自己的茶杯也摔了，这下，他连一个能用的中式茶具都没了。

外面的雪越下越大，冷风呼呼地吹着，王耀和伊万去了别墅，所以他的司机没有跟着一起来，而他也不想联系司机过来接自己，赌气一样的，王耀决定自己走回去。他裹紧衣服，却因为没戴围巾，冷风大口大口的灌进身体里，王耀觉得自己要是走回去一定会冻出病来，可就是这样，他也不愿意回头。

走了不知道多久，王耀看到路边一间面包店，里面灯火通明，人们正在挑选新出炉的面包，红润的脸庞带着幸福的微笑，有个小男孩可爱极了，眼睛很大，而且有点泛紫色，就像是初见时候伊万的眼睛，王耀不由停了下来，痴痴的看着小男孩，他金色的头发看上去十分柔软，笑起来那么美好，一滴泪掉在手背上，很快吹成了一块冰凉的渣滓，王耀回过神，他刚想离开，面包店的门开了，小男孩拿着一块热腾腾的面包正对着他微笑。

“哥哥。”

甜美的童声喊着这个陌生的称呼，“我看你都冻哭了，给你热热的面包吃。”，小男孩把面包递到王耀面前，期待的看着眼前的东方人。

“谢谢。”

王耀毫不犹豫的接过去，还摸了摸小男孩的头，“不要这样说，爸爸告诉我，中国人和苏联人是永远的兄弟，是最好的朋友。”，小男孩说完跑进了店里，躲到了货架后面，探出头调皮的看着王耀，王耀看着他，微微一笑，用口型告诉他“谢谢”。

这块面包在寒风中很快冰凉下来，还变得很硬，王耀啃不动，他流着泪，仍然奋力的啃着那生冷坚硬的面包，“我们是兄弟，是朋友，是爱人，永远不分离，不吵架，不反目……可是为什么……会变成现在这样？”，王耀哭着往前走，这条路，没有一个人，只有他一个人，流着泪前进。

突然被人从身后抱住，温暖的体温让王耀打了个冷战，“放开我。”，他知道是伊万，然而身后的人没有一点松开的意思，“万尼亚，放开我。”，王耀说，伊万仍旧抱着他，“你不冷吗？这里没有一个人，你还走得下去吗？”，伊万问，“走得下去。”，王耀说，“我很冷，但我不能回头。”，“不想回头看见我对吗？”，“不，回头什么也看不见，我只能往前走。”，王耀说，身后一声轻笑，“你的背后永远有我。”，伊万横抱起王耀。

“放我下来！”。

苏联人红色的眼睛笑得弯弯的，“跟我回去吧，外面很冷，你会冻僵的。”，“是你赶我走的！”，王耀很委屈，“那么我现在追你回来，你愿意跟我回去吗？”，伊万问，他把王耀放下来，取下自己的围巾，围在了王耀脖子上，又解开自己的大衣，然后重新横抱起王耀，“裹紧了，这样我们两个都不冷。”，他转身往回走，王耀听话的把大衣裹紧，让寒风不能侵入他们两个，他歪着头靠在伊万胸口上。

“你不是很生气吗？”

“是啊，可是我爱你胜过气你。我不能让你一个人独自面对莫斯科的寒冷。”

王耀抱着那块冰冷的面包，闭上眼睛，“万尼亚，真是对不起，我也没有控制住自己的脾气。”，“我原谅你。”，伊万收紧手臂。大雪落在他们身上，却带不走一点暖意，王耀看着伊万胸前的石头，认真地说，“这么多年，一点儿也没变。”，伊万一笑，“变了，颜色越来越鲜艳了。”，王耀握紧那块石头，把它放在自己胸前，和伊万送他的石头紧紧贴合着，“是啊，变了。”，他叹息一声。

他们终于回到了别墅，伊万一脚踹开门，王耀遗憾地说，“真是可怜的锁头。”，“大不了重新换一个。”，伊万说，他放下王耀，替他拍掉身上的雪，“热水我放好了，一起去洗个澡？”，他狡黠的笑着，王耀当然明白他的意思，他嗔怪着，“先给我一杯热茶，不然我会感冒的。”，“好。”，伊万跑进厨房，不一会端了一杯热茶出来，这次他用的是一个欧式风格的杯子，王耀接过去喝了一口，被烫的直吐舌头。

“小心点，这可是开水。”

王耀看着手中的杯子，“你说实话，我送你的那套，是不是没了？”。

“……”

伊万小心地点点头，“你上次……只问了我什么时候启运，都不关心关心我，我一时生气就……”，他结结巴巴的解释，然后又郑重地说，“还有几个小盘子好好的呢！”，王耀看着他一脸焦急又正经的样子，没忍住笑了，“还算你有良心，没都给我摔了，等我把被摔了的补回来。”，伊万惊喜睁大眼睛，“真的吗？”，“嗯。”，王耀点点头，他喝了茶觉得身体暖了起来，昂着头看着伊万，“服侍朕沐浴吧，布拉金斯基先生。”，伊万被他逗笑了，“那就请吧，我的陛下。”，他伸出手。

不知道是不是伊万故意的，水温非常高，王耀试了好几次才勉强下水，伊万站在他身后抱着胳膊微笑，“你干什么？还不快下来。”，王耀抬头看到北极熊笑的不怀好意，“太烫了，我等一会。”，伊万说。

“所以你就是故意的！”

“好好好，我下来，我下来。”，然后伊万跟没事人一样下了水。

“……”

王耀怎么忘了，这只熊不怕冷水，也不怕热水，完全是个奇葩。“你看着我干什么？来一起躺着。”，伊万伸出手，王耀看着他，突然坏笑一声，伸手拉住他的手，猛地一扯，伊万没有任何准备，直接被扯得撞进王耀怀里。

“想报复我？可是要受罚的。”，王耀笑着说，“嗯？”，伊万刚发出一声疑问，就被王耀翻过身，按在了浴池壁上，他呛了一口水，脸被撞得生疼，“啊！”，突如其来的剧痛让伊万眼泪都快出来了，王耀一点前戏都没有就直接顶了进来，让伊万疼得浑身发抖。

“怎么样？舒服吗？”

“……”

其实伊万并不喜欢这个姿势，让他觉得有点屈辱，王耀也知道他不喜欢，所以他们从来不用这个姿势，“你明明知道我不喜欢！”，伊万尽力抗议着，“你不喜欢的事情多了，我还能全依着你？”，王耀动作一点没停，还越来越过分，“你还在生我的气！”，“彼此彼此，布拉金斯基先生，这也代表我爱你。”，王耀说。

这个姿势确实让人更加难受，主要还是因为容易呛水，而且水温太高了，容易缺氧。王耀发现伊万渐渐没什么反应了，才把他翻过来，北极熊真的有点不对劲，“万尼亚？”，王耀喊了他一声，“嗯？”，伊万睁开眼睛，刚想说话，刚刚被水呛得嗓子一阵发痒，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，王耀被他吓了一跳，他抱着伊万坐起来，小心的拍着他的后背，“我差点死在你手上。”，伊万哑着嗓子说，“我都不知道我喝了多少水。”，王耀没忍住笑。

“那好，我们换个姿势。”。

“你还想做什么？”

伊万被他折腾的有点无奈，这种事情上，王耀从来都是很主动，他一点也掌握不到主动权，偶尔几次还是王耀主动让给他的，这太丢人了……“有个姿势我一直很好奇。”，王耀说，“什么？”，伊万看着他，王耀一笑，抱着他让他自上而下的坐下来，这样的姿势看上去更加涩情，而且进入得更深，“唔……”，伊万觉得有些不舒服，这样的姿势让他能呼吸空气，但是感官上更加强烈，他呻吟一声，伏在了王耀肩膀上。

“万尼亚，我刚刚遇到了一个小男孩。”，王耀轻声说着，他们紧紧拥抱着，这并不妨碍王耀进行他的动作，反而更加刺激。“我看到了，他给了你一个面包。”，伊万说，“他真的很像你，虽然我没见过你小时候，但是第一次见到你，你的眼睛就是那样的。”。

“你见过小时候的我。”

“嗯？”

“我们见过，不过那时候我们都没在意。”

那是十四世纪后半叶，大明王朝建立后，为了稳定北疆，进一步统一蒙古地区，明军进行了十三次之多的北伐。1388年，明军在捕鱼儿海（今贝尔湖）大败元军残部，王耀也跟着一起来了，他跟在蓝玉身边，追着元军跑了千余里，人没追到，自己反而迷失了方向，就在这片草原上，他遇到了一个小孩。

那个小孩就是幼年的伊万，那时他还叫莫斯科大公国，八年前库里科沃战役，他的上司带着大军打破了蒙古不可战胜的神话，终于摆脱了金帐汗国的奴役，尽管在此役三年后丢失了得来的独立，莫斯科公国仍然不可阻止的成长了起来。

伊万听说东边有一个国家把蒙古赶出了自己的土地，很是佩服，他想看看这个国家，那时候莫斯科公国的疆域还在西边，距离很远，伊万也不知道自己哪来的勇气非要跑来遥远的东方。而在这里，他遇到了王耀。

骑在马上的人有一张东方的脸，但是比他见过的任何一个东方面孔都要好看，五官雍容大气又不失精致，琥珀色的眼睛亮如繁星，穿着金色铠甲，腰间别着金灿灿的刀鞘，头盔上坠着长长的红缨，深红色披风猎猎作响，整个人在风中仿佛一面猩红夺目的旗帜，伊万惊艳的睁大眼睛，痴痴的看着马上的东方将军。

“你是谁？”，王耀开口了，他追了天元帝这么久，最后不仅把人跟丢了，还跟自己的大部队失散了，这在任何战事中都是兵家大忌，他正懊恼自己太过鲁莽，而这个仿佛从天而降的小孩更像意外中的意外。

幼年的伊万非常可爱，已经有了以后精致漂亮的影子，但是过于奶里奶气，让人很容易放下戒心。“你是谁？”，伊万听不懂王耀说的话，他也问着同样的问题，他有点害怕，王耀的眼神看上去很像那些凶狠的蒙古人，即使他的眉眼很柔和。

王耀感受到眼前男孩身上不同寻常的气息，这是他们作为同类特有的共鸣，同样的，伊万也感受到了。

“你也是国家？”

“你也是国家吗？”

他们互相怔住了，王耀从伊万的表情里能猜出来他的意思，他点点头，微笑着说，“我也是国家，我是大明。”，他从马上下来，走到伊万面前，小男孩怯生生的后退一步，但是仍然坚定了自己的眼神，直勾勾的看着王耀，王耀冲他招招手。

“你过来。”

伊万犹豫了一下，咬牙走了过去，反正他也是国家，不怕面前的同类，王耀不能用人类的武器杀死他。王耀摸摸伊万的头，“真是可爱的孩子，我听说西边有一些色目人，你是从那来的吗？”，他看着伊万的眼睛，原来眼睛可以有这样特别的颜色。

“我来自西边。”，伊万听不懂王耀在说什么，他们完全就是在鸡同鸭讲，“就在莫斯科河和伏尔加河交汇的地方。”，他说着伸手指着西边的方向，“那里很美，也很冷，但是我很喜欢，是我的家。”，王耀顺着他的手指看过去，只有一轮半斜的红日，看样子快要天黑了，再不想想办法就会被困死在这荒凉的漠北了。

“我看你不像是色目人，你的颜色更浅。”，王耀说，他站起身，顺便抱起伊万，“不管你从哪来，先上马，我们找个地方过夜。”，伊万听不懂，他以为王耀要把他抓起来，过去一个多世纪被奴役的恐怖记忆重新鲜活起来，他大声喊叫，死命挣扎着就是不上马，“你干什么！我是在救你。”，王耀制不住他，伊万终于瞅准机会咬了他一口，王耀吃痛松开了手，伊万摔在地上，挣扎着站起来跑走了。

他小小的身影在落日余辉中被拉长，金色的头发变得更加耀眼，他死命往西边跑去，王耀看着他跑远的身影，只觉得这孩子太不识好人心，那双紫色眼睛带来的惊艳如很快就被忘记了。后来，蓝玉带着人马找到了王耀，这次意外的相遇终究成了一场绮梦。


	30. 第三十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“原来那个咬了我一口的小东西是你。”，王耀恍然大悟，为了报被伊万咬的仇，他还坏心思的顶了一下，“唔……什么是小东西！我有名字。”，伊万被他顶的一个呻吟，不满的嘟哝着，“怪不得后来见到你，我就觉得那双眼睛似曾相识。”。

“哼！”

王耀看他哼，不怀好意的加深了动作，“我当时想带你去过夜，不然晚上大漠的风能把你吹成石头，你居然咬我，真是不识好人心。”，“那是因为……”，伊万被他顶的话都说不完整，“我以为你要和蒙古一样把我抓走……唔……”，“哼！没眼力见的小鬼。”，王耀说着，咬上了伊万胸前的两点，“我也要咬回来。”，“啊！好疼，小耀你故意的！”，伊万被他咬的惨叫。

不知道折腾了多久，他们终于从浴池里出来，伊万喘着气看着王耀，“为什么每次都是我受罪？”，“那要问你自己啊。”，王耀拿了毛巾给他擦着头发，“这不公平！明明我才是哥哥。”，伊万不高兴的说，“在历史年龄里，你只能算我的重孙子。”，王耀说，“我不管，你家一直叫我老大哥的！”，伊万抓过毛巾自己擦着头发，王耀看他，莞尔一笑，“好好好，好哥哥，别闹脾气了，要有个哥哥样子，难道你在娜塔莎面前也这样任性？”。

“才没有！”

外面的雪还在下着，隔着窗户能听到风声大力的撞击着玻璃，想要破窗而入，王耀查看了一下窗户有没有关好，风雪夜，一个星星也没有了，他拉上窗帘，刚要转身，就被伊万从背后紧紧搂住了，“折腾我这么久，你是不是也该做点奉献？这样才够公平。”，伊万在他耳边暧昧地说，热热的呼吸钻进王耀脖颈。

王耀一笑，“行啊，给你个机会。”，“哼！我才不需要你给机会，机会是我自己把握的。”，伊万说着抱起王耀，两个人倒在床上。

伊万眨眨眼，“你听，外面的暴风雪在给我鼓劲呢。”，王耀好笑的看着他，“这暴风雪可差点把我冻感冒了。”，伊万低头给了他一个吻，“抱歉，我的错，让你一个人面对这些风雪。”，然后他露出一个大大的笑容，“让我们一起把这些风雪融化吧。”，他说着抬起了王耀的腿，王耀立马按住他。

“你就没一点前戏？”

“你刚刚不也没有。”

“你赢了……”

闹到深夜，王耀和伊万才停下来躺在床上，“也不知道谈判怎么样了。”，王耀还想着此行的目的，“潜艇和原子弹不一样，上司会同意的。”，伊万说，王耀转头看着他，“为什么一直不启运？”，“小耀，这个要问你们。”，“我们？”，“你们在电台和舰队上对我们大发雷霆我们可以忍受。”，伊万撑起身体看着王耀，“但是，突然发动炮击和拒绝转交响尾蛇真的让我们无法接受，上司对苏中关系很重视，这些让他失望了。”。

“他真的很重视吗？”

王耀侧过身面对着伊万，“万尼亚，告诉我，现在中国对于苏联还重要吗？”，伊万看着他，“你一直都是我心中最重要的。”，“我问的是中国对于苏联。”，王耀明白伊万在故意避重就轻，伊万沉默了半天，终于叹口气说，“小耀，这我无法回答。”。

“你会选择阿尔弗雷德？”

“我不会。”

“但是你上司会。”，王耀说，伊万看到他的眼神非常受伤，“万尼亚，我不能想象你和别人站在一起，尤其是阿尔弗雷德，我不能接受，我会很吃醋。”，伊万看着王耀，他把脸埋进王耀颈间，细嗅着清雅的发香，“我也一样。”，王耀轻叹一声，“我觉得你离我越来越远了。”，“不，我一直在你身后。”。

“苏联是不是觉得人民公社不好？”

“不是不好，是有些冒进了。”

其实这并不是最重要的原因，更关键的原因是人民公社对各兄弟国的影响，大家认为是中国先苏联一步找到了真正同向共产主义的道路，这是苏联难以接受的，还有莫斯科会议上中共的光芒耀眼，左右逢源，再加上炮击金门，苏中的位置悄然地发生了改变，苏联自己也发现了，但是两边最重要的是保持友好关系，多余的观点很容易被视为干涉内政。

在波匈事件上吃了亏以后，苏联真的不想再挂上这种强硬干涉别国内政的标签了，因此伊万不会告诉王耀这些东西，而且他觉得也没必要，他一直认为王耀和自己不会产生不可弥补的分歧，顶多意见不统一，稍微说说就能圆回来了，然而他却忘了，这不单是他们两个的问题，背后两边的上司甚至两党路线交锋才是真正致命的，不可弥补的。

王耀有些失望的说，“可是你们提都不提。”，伊万摇摇头，“我们没有否定中国的努力，只是有些不同意见，为了我们两边友好，苏联不宜发表太多意见。”，“我知道你在敷衍我。”，王耀抱怨着，“我是认真的对我们的关系负责呢。”，伊万伸手抱着王耀，“快睡吧，都不知道几点了。”，王耀看他真的困了，只好妥协了。

“好了好了，我们都睡吧。”

“晚安，小耀……”

1959年2月4日，中苏签订了关于援助潜艇以及一些附加设备的协定书，海军领导人对此兴奋不已，但是，苏联仍旧决定暂缓原子弹的援助，赫鲁晓夫承诺9月份派出几名专家来中国帮助培养多方面的科技人才，可是依旧不提原子弹的事情。

这一直拖到了年中，在中方和在华苏联专家的催促下，中型机械工业部第一副部长丘林先生给苏共中央打去了电话，询问装好的车厢什么时候启运，为此，赫鲁晓夫专门召开了会议，讨论援助事宜，最终他们决定，暂缓援助。

苏联通过给中共中央的信件的时间是6月20日，周先生接到这封信是6月26日，此时中国正打算让代表团去莫斯科谈判原子弹的事情，这封信来的猝不及防，又在意料之中。中方感到十分愤怒，这是明摆着的违反协定，随后，他们在庐山会议上确定了“独立自主，自力更生，立足国内”的方针，还给自己的原子弹工程命名为“596工程”，为了牢记1959年6月苏联对中国的单方面毁约。

同时另一件事让毛先生更加生气，那就是《真理报》发表的一篇赫鲁晓夫关于公社问题的讲话。原本在年初的苏共二十一大上，赫鲁晓夫含沙射影的批评了中国的人民公社，这些话一开始并没有公开，偏偏7月21日《真理报》全文发表了，直接激怒了毛先生。

起先对于苏联关于公社化问题的不同意见毛先生没有刻意反驳，他始终相信时间会证明他是对的，苏联会自己意识到看走了眼。结果毛先生等来的是经济倒退和干部的检讨，这让他很下不来台，原本中共在莫斯科会议之后地位大大改变，甚至不少兄弟国开始效仿人民公社化，现在变成这样，任谁都难接受。

4月的会议上中共内部对于公社化问题有不同评估，这本来无可厚非，大家一起找找原因，去其糟粕留其精华也没什么，到了庐山会议，彭先生一封私人信件引起了轩然大波。毛先生认为彭先生这是“右倾机会主义”，外加他看到了基层干部对公社化“劳民伤财”的非议，还有外交部关于苏联干部看待公社化，认为中共犯错误了的报告，让他下决心一定要反击这些人，赫鲁晓夫的讲话成了最后一根稻草，连苏联领导人都加入了，还站在了“右倾分子”一边，是可忍孰不可忍！

王耀没心思管这些，他整天跟着二机部潜心研究原子弹，苏联暂停援助，中国就要自己努力，中苏正不可避免的渐行渐远，他必须承认一个事实，那就是没有谁能一直躲在谁的羽翼之下。菲利克斯和伊丽莎白就像一个警钟，震荡着王耀的心。

“瞧瞧，真是不错的发展。”

阿尔弗雷德手里拿着一个甜筒，这是伊万刚刚请他吃的，他们正走在莫斯科的一条街道上，昨天阿尔弗雷德和上司来到了莫斯科，尽管苏联方面并不热情，伊万甚至一个正眼都没给阿尔弗雷德，但是这次访问仍被看成是美苏缓和关系的一个信号。

伊万看了他一眼，“如果是你的真心话，我会感谢你，如果你只是装出来的，就尽早闭嘴。”，阿尔弗雷德无奈的耸耸肩，“hero说的当然是真心话。”，“哼，你们刚刚通过的议案别以为我不知道。”，“哦上帝，我都说了，那是国会决定的，不能代表hero。”，阿尔弗雷德一脸“又来了”的表情，伊万听了更不客气地反驳，“那明天我们也通过一个抨击美国的议案，我也可以说这不能代表我吗”。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德无奈的摊手，“你赢了，我可以继续吃甜筒吗？”，伊万却不满意，赫鲁晓夫千叮咛万嘱咐的交代过他，一定不要对美国先生动口或者动手，尤其是动手，这会引来战争。权衡了一会，伊万选择说教。

“现在苏联用了不到半个世纪年就发展成了美国将近两个世纪才有的水平，你还觉得我的制度是奴役人的吗？你看看这些房子，都是免费的，只要是苏联公民，就可以享有，美国可以吗？”，阿尔弗雷德反问道，“美国的房屋类型多种多样，每个公民都能根据自己的喜好挑选合适的，苏联做得到吗？”，伊万反驳不了这个，他哼一声，“最多七年，苏联将在各个领域超过美国，包括房屋种类！”，阿尔弗雷德笑了，“那可说不定。”。

他们又走了一会，阿尔弗雷德终于看不下去了，伊万的甜筒马上就要寿终正寝，却没有被咬过一口，这简直对不起甜筒本身的使用价值！

“等一下！”

伊万停下来奇怪的看着阿尔弗雷德，下一秒美国人直接咬下了他手中的冰激凌球，鼓着腮帮看着他，伊万被他弄得哭笑不得。

“你是不是脑子有问题？”

“真是浪费！”

阿尔弗雷德咽下冰激凌球，苏联的甜食很不错，比亚瑟魔鬼味觉下的产物好吃太多，虽然他早就习惯了亚瑟家甜到爆炸的饮食风格，并且一直以为那才是正常的。

“我只是不想吃。”

“哼，你就是个习惯压榨奴役人民的暴君。”，阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己为什么要说这么一句，这简直是作死。毫不意外的，伊万怒了。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我看你就是脑子有问题！和你那些愚蠢肮脏的思想一样，再多光环也掩饰不掉你帝国主义的本质！”，他红色的眼睛充满熊熊怒意，阿尔弗雷德也知道自己刚刚说的话不妥，但是他面对伊万就是有股劲，伊万越跟他对着来，他就越不服气，他们之间根本不存在妥协，只能一方彻底倒下，另一方才会对败者迸发柔软的感情。

“冷静点，上司都希望我们和平相处。”

“上司的想法不代表我的。”

“是啊，不代表你的，可有的人并不信你的话。”，阿尔弗雷德指的是王耀，伊万当然也听懂了，现在苏中关系像是一条开始漏水的船，再怎么弥补也作用不大。

尽管心里没底，伊万嘴上还是很硬气的，“我不会听你在这胡说八道，现在就算美国想要摧毁苏联也做不到了，我不是一个人战斗，我有全世界的劳动人民支持。”，看北极熊理直气壮，阿尔弗雷德觉得他这样一本正经的样子倒真没变，有那么点可爱。不过，他还是尖锐的反驳，“我可没说是谁呢，这么激动是在心虚吗？要是哪天王耀真的离你而去，你会不会就活不下去了？”，这句话直接扎痛了伊万的心。

“就算是死，也是你在我前面。”

“……”

这个话题已经不能继续了，阿尔弗雷德摊摊手，“别激动，hero不是那个意思。莫斯科很不错，带我逛逛吧。”，伊万扭过头就走在前面，阿尔弗雷德跟了上去，继续他们这次并不愉快的同行。

要说王耀淡定，那也不是真的，他是认为现在苏联和中国只是理念不合，并不是深仇大恨，完全可以进行说服，伊万不是喜欢说教吗，他也可以做到，同时他又莫名的自信苏联会妥协，因为中国的理论经过实践证明是对的。不得不说，这点王耀和伊万真的是“心有灵犀一点通”，两个人都想说服对方。然而，很快王耀就没法继续淡定了。


	31. 第三十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1959年8月25日，拉吉夫（印度国拟名）的军队突然向中方军人开火，中印边境冲突爆发了。得到这个消息的王耀很生气，拉吉夫像个脑子被门夹坏了的疯子一样，一直仗着自己第三世界领袖的身份挑衅中国，还索要大片土地，简直是不可理喻！而最让他生气的是伊万的反应，这种时候苏联居然选择中立！

“小耀，我没有偏袒拉吉夫，我是不想让尼赫鲁倒向帝国主义那边。”，伊万在电话里振振有词，王耀根本不听他的解释，在他看来，挑事的是印度，被偷袭的是中国，不管怎么样，作为同阵营而且还是老大哥的苏联就看着自己的兄弟被布尔乔亚欺负，还拉偏架，这无论如何都解释不清。

“你还说不是！连长波电台，苏联也否定了印度方案，选择了中国！”，王耀大声说，尽管后来电台根据中方意愿建成了，这个事仍是他心中一根刺，戳一下就会疼。

伊万叹口气，他推推眼镜，接着解释，“我收到情报，阿尔弗雷德正在拉拢拉吉夫，如果我公开支持你，那么那些家伙就有了理由干预，这样的话反而不好，你说对吗？”，王耀没说话，伊万继续说，“印共不也说了，即使尼赫鲁下台，政权也不可能到他们手里，还会影响他们在喀拉拉邦建立起来的形势，如果更加反动的资产阶级右派上台，这对我们的阵营更不利，你要多考虑考虑大局。”。

“是，你考虑的比我全面。”

“小耀，朝鲜战争我不也是保持了中立……”

王耀直接打断伊万，“别扯这些，你就是不在乎我了！”，“你说什么呢？”，“我炮击金门，你说我莽撞，现在呢？你怎么不说拉吉夫莽撞了？”，王耀气冲冲地质问，“谁才是你的兄弟？你的爱人？你他娘的连这个也搞不清楚？！”，“难道你认为我为了拉吉夫抛弃了你？”，伊万觉得这很扯，“难道不是？你这就是公开我们存在分歧！”，王耀情绪越来越激动，伊万有些莫名其妙，“小耀，你这么说就太强词夺理了，客观上讲，苏联的做法没有问题。”，“那你继续客观，反正没有我，还有亚历山大。”，王耀直接挂了电话，很快伊万的电话就又打来了，王耀纠结半天，还是接了起来。

“又干嘛！”

“小耀，你说清楚，什么叫还有亚历山大？”

“哼，还要我重复一遍铁托先生和你家大使的对话吗？”

“我……”

“别跟我解释什么！我不想听。”，王耀打断了伊万的话，铁托先生的言论对中国很不友好，而苏联为了自己的和平外交战略，开始和南斯拉夫唱和，这让一直火力全开的中国里外不是人，对王耀来说这无疑是伊万对他们感情的背叛，他才不管这是谁的主意。

电话那头没吭声，王耀等着伊万说点什么，结果那边长叹一口气，“小耀，劝我和他缓和的是你，到头来不愿意我和他缓和的还是你，你让我怎么办？”，王耀直接气笑了，“万尼亚，你把自己说得太无辜了吧？你清楚我和亚扎对你的感情，所以你就肆无忌惮的在我们中间左右逢源，对吗？”。

“我没有。”

“万尼亚，我的爱不能被这样肆意挥霍。这次我等你挂电话。”

“小耀！”

“万尼亚，让我冷静一会，好吗？”

终于，伊万妥协了，他默默挂了电话。王耀闭上眼睛，手中的电话无力的滑落，他、伊万、亚历山大，他们就像一个说不清道不明的黑白八卦，永远不能同时容纳第三个颜色，总有一个要被排除在黑白之外。王耀摩挲着那颗石头，他犹豫要不要把石头交给周先生，他不能看着它，这让他心痛。

9月，赫鲁晓夫受邀访美，这个消息震惊了全世界，相比之下，王耀、阿尔弗雷德和伊万的反应非常有意思。王耀直接把石头给了周先生，然后投入研究中不再过问任何事，阿尔弗雷德表面毫无波澜，内心却抑制不住的激动，伊万是最简单的，他是真的没反应，冷漠的跟着上司去了美国。

机场举行了规模不小的欢迎仪式，仪仗队奏响欢迎的乐曲，美国民众很热情，面对来自那个遥远国度的领导人充满了好奇，而伊万的亮相更让人们为之惊艳，之前都只能在电视上看到，现在真人出现，比电视上更加好看，这些意识体真像一群“天之骄子”。

“欢迎。”，阿尔弗雷德伸出手，伊万犹豫了一瞬，还是同他握手了，这一幕被及时的拍了下来，人群中一个记者最先拍下这一幕，他带着鸭舌帽，穿着印着KBS（韩国国家广播电视台）字样的工作马甲，一直紧紧地跟着美苏两个国家意识体，举着相机。人群跟随着两边的脚步移动着，咔咔的拍照声此起彼伏。

伊万皱皱眉，他真的没法摆出一幅好脸色，又不能让苏联在全世界掉了面子，只好抿着嘴，勉强微笑着，阿尔弗雷德看出来他情绪不佳，故意靠近了伊万，“布拉金斯基先生觉得欢迎仪式规格不够吗？”，伊万看他一眼，“我觉得很棒，只是这些闪光灯让我的眼睛不舒服。”，他说着还推了推眼镜，阿尔弗雷德笑笑，“马上就可以摆脱这些人了，你想去哪里看看吗？”，“你决定吧。”，伊万刚说完，眼前闪光灯一晃，他下意识捂住眼睛，然后听到安保人员的斥责声。

一个记者被推搡着拽了出去，伊万有点奇怪，这个记者好大的胆子。“哦，KBS，任勇洙家人都这么没脑子的？”，阿尔弗雷德也被闪了一下，他看着那个记者被推走的身影摇头喃喃道，“算了，不管他，我想到去哪了。”，他语气变得跃跃欲试。

“去哪？”

“波托马克河。”

波托马克河波光粼粼，让伊万想起了自己家的涅瓦河，华盛顿、杰斐逊和林肯纪念碑倒映在水面上，这些都是阿尔弗雷德非常尊敬的先辈。河两岸三千多株樱花树静默伫立，现在早已过了花季，空枝显得有点干巴巴的，，伊万知道这是1912年本田菊赠送给阿尔弗雷德的，“樱花绚烂后留下的丑陋枯枝恐怕才是它最真实的样子。”伊万不喜欢本田菊，言辞也跟着刻薄起来。

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“美丽是生生不息的，这是花朵的宿命。”，伊万哼一声，“绚烂之后的丑陋也是无法被掩盖的。”，“所有的绚烂背后都是丑陋的，美丽才是伪装。”，阿尔弗雷德折下一根树枝，柔弱的枯枝在他手中很快成了碎屑。

“你在说我们吗？”

“哦，这是事实，我的先生，就像你说的，我的光环无非是为了掩盖自己的野心，那么你的呢？就不是了吗？你还是以前的自己吗？还是说，你一开始就伪装的很好？”，阿尔弗雷德看着伊万，他抢在伊万发火之前继续说，“我们是国家，又不是慈善家，对吗？”，伊万看了他一会，意外的没有反驳。

他们居然走到了唐人街，这里充满了中国风味，伊万有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛王耀就在他身边，然而他身边站着的是阿尔弗雷德，美国人仰头看着琳琅满目的中式建筑，这些建筑只有在这里才无所顾忌的展现自己的魅力。华盛顿的唐人街并不是最早的，开山鼻祖在旧金山，那里才是最具特色的唐人街，有一座“天下为公”的中式牌楼。

阿尔弗雷德正思考在哪一家落座，突然他看到了一个身影，让他不得不停下脚步，“怎么了？”，伊万看他停下来，有点奇怪的问，“你看那个人，像不像王耀？”，阿尔弗雷德指着一个抱着牌子站在一家店门口的人，他穿了一身中国戏曲里的衣服，画着戏妆，伊万顺着他手指的方向看去，别说，确实有些像王耀。

那人也看到了他们，马上凑过来用腔调怪怪的英语招呼他们，夸赞自家店里的食物如何美味如何正宗，阿尔弗雷德听着这英语发音有些耳熟，但一时想不起来在哪听过，如果换成亚瑟一定不客气的纠正这些发音了。

“我们就在这吃吧。”

“为什么？”

“我看他介绍的不错，怎么？你不想在这？”

“……你是东道主，我听你的。”

“难得，你居然这么顺着我。”，阿尔弗雷德说着耸耸肩，伊万没理他，那人等他们讨论完，做了一个“请”的手势。

“这是菜单。”

那人把菜单交给他们，然后站在一边不说话了，“看看你想吃什么。”，阿尔弗雷德把菜单推过来，伊万重新推回去，“我随意。”，阿尔弗雷德翻着菜单，他不懂哪些好吃，只好求助一直站在旁边的那人，“帮我们推荐几个吧。”，“好。”，那人一笑，浓墨重彩的眼影动了动，他像模像样的拿起菜单，认真地翻着。

“二位有什么忌口的吗？”

“hero没有，你呢？亲爱的伊万。”，阿尔弗雷德看着对面的伊万，“嗯？”，伊万一直在思考这个人为什么会这么眼熟，阿尔弗雷德突然叫他名字让他没反应过来，他迷茫的看着阿尔弗雷德，那人看了他一眼，“您有忌口的吗？”，伊万摇摇头，“……没有。”，“那好，这里我推荐二位的有我家特色的……”，那人熟练的报菜名把两个人说的一愣一愣的，阿尔弗雷德没了耐心，“就按你说的来吧。”。

“请稍等。”

阿尔弗雷德看到伊万的视线一直追着那人，“你看什么呢？看上人家了？”，伊万白了他一眼，“他确实很像小耀。”，阿尔弗雷德朝那个方向看了看，那人已经不见了。

“王耀还能从北京飞来华盛顿砸场子吗？”

“那我倒是想看看。”

“不要这么说嘛，你们这趟可是被全世界视为具有历史意义的破冰访问，不要弄巧成拙哦。”，阿尔弗雷德抱起胳膊和伊万对视，“呵。”，伊万一笑，推推眼镜，“没关系，我会保持中立的。”。

不一会，上菜了，还是那个人，还穿着那身戏服。“好臭！”，阿尔弗雷德嫌弃的掩住鼻子，“这是什么东西！是不是坏掉了！”，他嚷嚷着，那人倒是不紧不慢的回答，“这是腌鲜鳜鱼，这是鲜味。”，阿尔弗雷德看他嘲笑自己，立马不高兴起来。

“哼！东方人都喜欢骗人，这明明坏掉了！”

“我们店能在这唐人街开得红火，可不是靠坑蒙拐骗。”，那人语气高傲，伊万越看越奇怪，这态度太像王耀了，他正发呆，滚热的汤汁溅到了他脸上，“啊！”，伊万被烫的惨叫，“抱歉、抱歉，中和汤是头菜，豆腐热，怪我怪我，没烫到你吧？”，那人一边道歉一边帮伊万擦，伊万有点生气地看着他，却看到一双琥珀色的眼睛正冷冷的注视着他。

“你……”

那人直接把毛巾扔在伊万脸上，摆出一个架势，“我给二位唱段以表歉意吧。”，接着他兰花指捻起，闭上眼睛，随着口中的咿呀声，睁开眼睛转了一圈，面对着伊万，指尖对着他，“树上的鸟儿成双对，绿水青山带笑颜，随手摘下花一朵，我与娘子戴发间……”，他唱着顺手表演了一个信手拈花置于发间的动作，餐厅里的人都安静下来，行云流水的动作和浑然天成的嗓音让很多在场的中国人不由得想念起家乡。

伊万怔怔的看着这个人，他的眼睛和王耀很像，只是浓妆艳抹下少了点淡然。阿尔弗雷德听不懂唱的什么，他倒是能看出来这个人一直看着伊万，让他感到被忽视了，“wait！为什么不看着hero！”，他一把扯过那人，那人被他扯的一个踉跄，直接栽倒在他怀里，阿尔弗雷德对上一双琥珀色的眼睛，是……那个东方美人的眼睛！

那人看着阿尔弗雷德蓝色的眼睛也愣了一会，然后他反应过来猛地站起身，“客人，这样打断我很不礼貌。”，他的发音还是怪怪的，阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头想了半天，终于想起来了，“王耀？”，他指着面前的人，刚刚近距离观察那双眼睛，除了王耀没人能生的这么漂亮的琥珀色。伊万先是一愣，然后恍然大悟，他站起来正要开口，王耀却转身跑了。

“小耀！”

伊万想都没想就追了上去，王耀直接跑上了二楼，伊万也跟着追上了二楼，众人都惊呆了，好一会才反应过来，“不要去！”，阿尔弗雷德也刚反应过来，他拦住想去二楼寻人的店员，“hero去看看。”，他说着就上了楼。

楼上静悄悄的，阿尔弗雷德抱着胳膊靠在墙上，嘴角带着一丝浅浅的微笑，他不想去打扰这两位，他的眼睛看着那扇紧闭的门，中式的花纹像一条条活灵活现的龙，现在中国龙可不想被任何外来者打扰，他正和他的俄国熊说话呢。

王耀站在镜子前冲洗着脸上的彩墨，伊万靠在墙上看着他，透过镜片，他的眼神冰冷的可怕，刚刚王耀耍了他们两个，还故意用热汤烫了他，这些都让伊万气不打一处来，他又不好发作，就看着王耀洗脸。

“你还不出去，这会饭菜都要凉了吧。”，王耀看着镜中的自己和背后的伊万，彩墨还零零碎碎的黏在皮肤上，他看上去像是哭花了脸的姑娘。

“这样好玩吗？”

“好玩啊！”

“你！哎……”，伊万想要发火，最后还是叹了口气，他面对着王耀站好，“小耀，你心里不痛快直接告诉我，不用这样拐弯抹角的。”，王耀听了冷笑一声，“我心里为什么不痛快你不知道吗？还要我再说一遍？”，“小耀，不管是亚历山大还是拉吉夫，我敢保证绝对比不过你，苏联的选择都是经过客观考虑的，绝没有偏袒任何一方，我也不能一味的偏袒你。”，伊万说，“好，好，你都有道理，我说不过你，那以后都不要再说话了！”，王耀说着就要打开门出去，“你给我回来！”，伊万一把抓住他，强行把王耀按在了门上。

红色的眼睛靠近琥珀色的眼睛，王耀感受到伊万有些急促的呼吸，“王耀，这不是任性的时候，现在有了核武器，如果再爆发战争就不是简单的人海战术了，你到底明不明白？我不想核对抗，这样我们都要一起玩完，我不能让局势变得复杂，你为什么不懂！”，伊万的语速很快，而且用的是俄语，听上去像是机关枪。

“我不懂，我比不上亚历山大懂你！比不上拉吉夫懂你！甚至比不上阿尔弗雷德！他可以和你坐在一张桌子上吃饭，因为你们都心怀鬼胎！”，王耀想要推开伊万，但是北极熊明显比他壮的多。

“放开我！”

“我不放！”

伊万彻底火了，“我知道阿尔弗雷德就在外面，我不会让他看到我们吵架。”，王耀冷笑着，“我看你是巴不得赶紧甩掉我，好去找别人。”，“王耀！”，“啪！”，一个响亮的声音让门里门外的人都吓了一跳。


	32. 第三十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，这明显是耳光声音，他们谁打了谁？伊万也睁大眼睛，他扭回头，不可思议的看着王耀，“你打我？”，他不敢相信这是真的，“你居然打我！”，北极熊眼神又是受伤又是怒火，手指挣扎半天，还是松开了，下不去手……狠不下心……

“放开我！”

王耀死死的盯着伊万，“不然我再来一巴掌。”，身体两侧的禁锢慢慢松开了，伊万无力地垂下手臂，后退一步，“我放开你了。”，他说，王耀转身开门出去了。

“喂！”，阿尔弗雷德想叫住王耀，但是东方人连正眼都没给他就登登的下了楼，衣袂翻飞间带着决绝，阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，转而去找伊万，“布拉金斯基？”，阿尔弗雷德一进门就看到伊万靠在墙上，仰着头看着顶灯。

“你们两个……”

阿尔弗雷德想了想，还是忍住了好奇心，“跟hero来。”，他想要去拉伊万，却被甩开了，“别碰我！”，红色的眼睛歇斯底里的瞪着阿尔弗雷德，“well，well，hero什么也不做。”，阿尔弗雷德举着双手后退一步，现在的伊万一副生人勿近的样子，他是傻子才会去惹他。伊万打开水龙头，也不摘眼镜，直接捧着水往脸上泼，他不管不顾的洗着脸，但是眼泪却越洗越多，等到总算控制住情绪，他的衣服前襟湿了一大片。

“给你。”

一条毛巾递到他面前，是阿尔弗雷德，他刚刚下楼要了一条干净的毛巾，伊万看了他一会，“谢谢。”，他接过去直接铺在了脸上，“王耀往东走了。”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万没有回话，他取下眼镜擦着，又擦了擦衣服。

“随他去。”

“你一点也不关心？”

伊万扔下毛巾就往外走，“他不需要我的关心。”，阿尔弗雷德在他背后摇摇头，“也许事实正相反。”，伊万停下脚步，回头看着阿尔弗雷德，“琼斯先生，这不是你该关心的事情。”，阿尔弗雷德笑笑，“那倒也是。”。

他们没心思吃饭了，准备打道回府，走出饭店以后，伊万有意无意的往东看了两眼，阿尔弗雷德一笑，“要不要hero陪你去找找人？”，伊万转回头，“关你什么事。”，他说着就往另一个方向走，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，这下他确定中苏之间矛盾不小了。“喂，布拉金斯基，你走错方向了！”，阿尔弗雷德追上去，扯着走错路的伊万离开了唐人街。

从美国回来后就临近中国国庆节了，今年是新中国成立十周年，一个绝对的大日子，作为第一盟友的苏联是一定要去祝贺的。苏联一直大力宣传赫鲁晓夫访美，并且给出了高度评价，中国方面则是消极对待，不捧场也不合作，这让两边的友好关系蒙上一层灰色，即便如此，该去还是要去，赫鲁晓夫急急忙忙的准备前往中国，奇怪的是，以往总是打头阵的伊万却不见了影子。

娜塔莎倒了两杯酒，一杯给了伊万，一杯给自己，她坐在伊万身边，这个特殊的位置只属于王耀，可是在娜塔莎面前没有特殊不特殊，她想坐哪伊万也管不了，“哥哥，这杯敬我们兄妹。”，娜塔莎举起酒杯，伊万举杯示意，然后一饮而尽，娜塔莎倒上第二杯，“第二杯敬世界和平。”，金发少女微笑着，伊万又喝光了第二杯酒。

“第三杯……”，娜塔莎看着伊万，“敬永远不会老去的革命爱情。”，伊万却放下了杯子，“哥哥为什么不喝？”，娜塔莎问，伊万摇头，“这与我无关。”，娜塔莎把酒杯塞回伊万手中，“你是最有资格的。”，她和伊万碰了碰杯，“我敬你。”，她说完仰头喝光了酒，伊万无奈的看着妹妹，“不要闹了。”。

“我没有闹。”

娜塔莎握住伊万的手，“哥哥，你的心告诉我它喜欢我刚刚说的话。”，“不，他不喜欢。”，伊万摇摇头，他用的是“他”，而不是“它”，“他喜欢，他一直都喜欢。”，娜塔莎说，“你也一直都喜欢。”，伊万讶异地看着娜塔莎。

“哥哥，你骗不了自己的心，不管有多少人出现，你都放不下他。”，娜塔莎站起来走到窗边，拉开了窗帘，“你看，那是你总是指给我看的星星，它们即使无法合二为一，也不会分离。”，伊万看向窗外，那两颗星正一闪一闪的对他眨着眼，他收回视线，“我们不是星星。”，“克里姆林宫上的红星永恒，你是，我们都是。”，娜塔莎说。

9月30日，来自苏联的飞机降落在了北京，这次的欢迎仪式同样十分隆重，新中国成立后中苏两国已经走过了十年风雨，这在大家的眼中是模范一样的存在，友好的宣传标语随处可见，而两个最关键的当事人看到这些友好标语却觉得别扭，王耀向一边撇开头，正对上了周先生的目光，伊万送他的石头还在周先生那里，原本周先生让他戴上去接伊万，结果被王耀毫不犹豫的拒绝了。

伊万首先转过头，“祝贺你。”，他伸出手，王耀回握他的手，“谢谢。”，他们官方的笑着，被拍下了这疏离的一幕。上司们还在寒暄，王耀跟周先生打了招呼，带着伊万回去了他的四合院。

门口的警卫员看到他们敬了个礼，王耀拍拍他，“你也去休息吧。”，“不行，总理说要我在这守着，以防万一。”，警卫员倔强的说，“以防万一？防什么万一？”，“总理没说。”，警卫员摇头，“那就无事发生，去休息吧，这是命令。”，王耀摆出架子，警卫员为难的看着他，王耀眼神一凛，“那有事情就打电话！”，警卫员说着跑走了。

“你吓到别人了。”，伊万说，王耀看了他一眼，“我的家人从来不害怕我，我可不会动不动以武力示人。”，伊万知道他在指桑骂槐，他懒得计较，正要往里走，循声出来的人让伊万愣住了，阮氏玲看到伊万也愣住了，她没想到王耀会把他带来。

王耀看他们原地发呆，奇怪的问，“怎么？你们还不认识了？”，他拉过阮氏玲，对伊万说，“那我介绍一下，这是越南女士。”，他又指着伊万，“这是苏联先生。”，阮氏玲看了一眼王耀，把视线放在伊万身上。

“您好，布拉金斯基先生。”

伊万有一瞬间的犹豫，他看了一眼王耀，看他一副云淡风轻的样子，好像并不在意这尴尬的气氛，他转回视线，握住了阮氏玲的手，“您好，阮小姐。”。

王耀拉起阮氏玲，“来来来，都进来，我给你们泡茶。”，伊万一个人留在原地，心里那个气，但他忍住了没发作。王耀泡好茶，先递给了阮氏玲，“谢谢。”，阮氏玲道谢，然后王耀把茶递给了伊万，伊万接过去就被烫的差点摔了茶杯，王耀给他的是一杯滚茶！“怎么了？”，王耀佯装无辜的问道，伊万重重的把茶杯放下，“没事！”，“哦。”，王耀捧着自己的茶杯坐在了阮氏玲旁边，面对着伊万。

“绝对的好茶叶，尝尝。”

伊万注意到王耀和阮氏玲的茶杯极其相似，就算不是一对，也是一套，而他的明显不一样，“……”，伊万想说点什么，但是阮氏玲还在这，他不能这时对着王耀发脾气，他只好继续忍，可就是因为阮氏玲在这让他越来越生气了，王耀明摆着给他脸色看，而且有意的偏向阮氏玲！

“果然是好茶。”，阮氏玲赞叹一句，“你喜欢就拿点回去喝吧。”，王耀说，阮氏玲受宠若惊的看着他，“那太不好意思了。”，“哪里的事，你也是我妹妹。”，王耀说，“等着，我给你包茶叶去。”，他说着站起身出去了，阮氏玲目送王耀远去才收回目光，发现伊万一直看着王耀，尽管现在已经看不到了。“您……”，阮氏玲正要说话，伊万站起身，“我去上个洗手间。”，他说着也出了房间。

王耀在书房包着茶叶，突然门被一脚踹开了，一个人冲进来从背后紧紧地抱住他，“万尼亚，松开！”，王耀知道这是谁，除了伊万，没人敢一脚把他的门踹开，伊万丝毫没有放松束缚，王耀被他勒的快要背过气去，接着北极熊开始发飙。

“你到底要干什么！”

“你有毛病吗？我怎么了？”，王耀真想把手中的茶叶糊北极熊脸上，“你还问我？你为什么这么对我！我做错什么了？你连杯子都要和我划清界限！”，伊万的语气很冲，这里就他们两个，他不想再忍了。“什么杯子？”，王耀装作不明白，“快放开我！”，“你生我的气就揍我一顿，为什么这样对我！我们不是爱人吗！”，伊万强行掰过王耀的身体，把他禁锢在自己和桌子中间。

王耀双手撑着桌面，冷冷地看着气急败坏的北极熊，“你原来还知道我们是爱人。”，伊万睁大眼睛，“你这是什么话！我们什么时候不是了吗？”，“我看快不是了！”，王耀不客气地说，“给我出去！别让我看到你！”，他指着门口，伊万动也没动，死死的盯着王耀，“看我干什……”，王耀话没说完伊万就压了过来，凶狠的吻着他，他们较着劲，这个吻并不温柔。王耀推开北极熊，抬头却看到了一双盛满眼泪的眼睛。

“……”

王耀告诫自己不能再心软了，每次他都心软才让伊万得寸进尺，“不要假惺惺的。”，王耀强迫自己转回身，真难啊，不去爱他。

“现在我说什么都没用了是吗？”，伊万在他背后问，王耀闭上眼睛，“也许有用，但不是现在。”，他重新开始整理茶叶，伊万扣住他的手，“那你告诉我什么时候有用？”，王耀看着他，“等你变回以前的你的时候。”，伊万垂下眼帘，，“这不可能了。”，他慢慢后退着，远离了王耀。

“世界已经变了。”

“世界没变，是你变了。”，王耀狠了狠心，固执的说，“不……”，伊万长长的叹息一声，“我们都变了。”，他转身离开了，王耀想去拉住他，脚下却如同生了根，迈不动脚步，一滴泪落下，落在干燥的茶叶中，瞬间不见了。

阮氏玲看到伊万回来了，慌忙站起身，“不用拘谨，请坐。”，伊万说，他露出一个温柔的微笑，阮氏玲点点头，慢慢坐下来，伊万坐在她对面，那双红色的眼睛如同宝石一样美丽，让阮氏玲心跳加速，“阮小姐。”，伊万看着她，他的越南话还不是很熟练，在阮氏玲听来如同一根羽毛骚弄着心尖，她有些惊奇的看着伊万，“您什么时候学的越南语？”，伊万微微一笑，“我喜欢的话就会去学，这对我来说并不难。”，阮氏玲当然明白伊万绝不是为了炫耀自己的学习能力。

“您在两年前选择了社会主义，我还没有正式的祝贺过您，实在是抱歉。胡先生是一位优秀的同志，尽管他早期历尽磨难，但是他的心始终不变，令我敬佩，有他在您的身边是很好的。”，伊万说着看了一眼门口，王耀还没回来，他又继续说，“如果有需要，可以告诉我，苏联会尽力帮助，对于每一个兄弟国，苏联都会一视同仁，这是对阵营负责，也是作为大哥的责任。”，阮氏玲看着他，伊万突然这么说让她有点难以消化，客观来看，伊万说的没问题，可是……他真的能做到一视同仁？

“感谢您，越南人民会感谢您的慷慨。”，阮氏玲很官方的回应，如果这是苏联的橄榄枝，她并不敢轻易接过去，毕竟这里的东道主还没有回来，王耀也在有意的拉拢越南，她一个人不能轻易做出决定。

过来一会，王耀回来了，他表情轻松的递过一包茶叶，“你看够吗？”，阮氏玲赶紧接过去，“够了的，谢谢。”，王耀一笑，“一会我来掌勺，你介意帮我打个下手吗？”，阮氏玲点点头，“这是我的荣幸。”，接着王耀终于想起了伊万，“布拉金斯基先生有什么想吃的吗？”，伊万被他问的愣了一下，他随便想了个菜，摆出一副很正经的样子，“我要吃鱼！”，“哦，那好，阿玲，你和我去买菜吧。”，“好……”，阮氏玲刚答应，伊万就站了起来，“我也要去！”，他瞪着一双眼睛，王耀看看他，“可以啊。”。


	33. 第三十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

菜市场熙熙攘攘的，王耀把自己的讲价功底发挥到了极致，把伊万和阮氏玲震惊的一愣一愣的，突然觉得王耀有点可怕呢……

“老板，这个多少一斤？”，王耀指着盆里鲜活的大鲤鱼问道，“来了来了！”，老板看到来了买家赶紧搓搓手热情地迎上来，接着他和王耀对于价格以及鱼的处理展开了激烈的讨论，最后，王耀杀价成功，老板帮忙处理鱼。“真厉害……”，阮氏玲不由得称赞，王耀市井起来有够精明的。

不一会，被处理好的鱼递到了王耀手中，“走吧。”，王耀提着袋子，转身却看到了一个熟悉的身影，一男一女正亲密的挽着手说话，那个女子肚子很大，看上去快要生产了，她的眼睛很大，是那个售票员。可能是感受到了王耀的视线，售票员转过头，狐疑的看了一会露出一个恍然大悟的微笑。

“哎呀，是你啊，真是巧！”

她的声音依然像一串银铃，清脆好听，她拉过身边的男子，来到王耀面前，“这是我的爱人。”，她愉快地介绍，王耀和男子互相打了招呼，他又看着售票员，“新婚快乐。”，售票员羞涩的一笑，“明天就两周年了，下个月……我们就要当爸爸妈妈了。”，她的脸上洋溢着幸福，“那真是喜事，我居然没什么可以道贺的……”，“和你这么有缘就已经是最好的礼物了。”，售票员说，“真是恭喜，看到你们这样幸福，我也觉得很幸福。”，王耀看到自己的人民幸福是真的幸福，“谢谢。”，售票员眼睛笑的弯弯的。

告别了小夫妻以后，王耀没有再说一句话，阮氏玲故意放慢了脚步，把自己落在后面一点，伊万看她一眼，慢慢地靠近了王耀，“他们很幸福是不是？”，他问，王耀一直想着心事，被他问得一愣，“啊？是的……”，“他们是你的人民，你为他们的幸福感到幸福，可你真的开心吗？”，伊万问，王耀低下头。

“我不开心。”

“嗯……”

伊万若有所思的点点头，扯过自己的围巾环住王耀，“你的心冷了。”，王耀仰头看着他，“万尼亚，围巾已经没有用了。”，伊万没有说什么，只是把围巾拢得更紧。

等阮氏玲告辞回去，伊万依旧没走，他非要留下来，王耀无奈地看着任性耍赖皮的北极熊，只好同意他留下来。送走阮氏玲，王耀和伊万回到了四合院，王耀把伊万的衣服找出来递给他，“去洗个澡吧。”，伊万看了他一会，脸色很不好的接过衣服去洗澡了。这时电话响了，王耀赶紧跑去接电话，让他感到意外的是，来电是亚历山大！

南斯拉夫的贺电早就到了，亚历山大还是单独打来了电话，“耀，生日快乐。”，亚历山大的声音依旧沉稳而充满魅力，“亚扎，谢谢你特意打来电话。”，王耀说，现在中南关系非常不好，他们两个也时常感到尴尬，沉默了一会，亚历山大说，“万尼亚来了吗？”，王耀点点头，“嗯。”。

“抱歉，我没有过来给你庆祝生日。”，亚历山大说，“我已经收到了贺电，你这是双份了。”，王耀说，电话那头轻声一笑，“是啊，南斯拉夫有贺电就行了，苏联却必须要到场呢，不然，不算是好兄弟。”，“……”，王耀正不知道怎么回答，亚历山大的声音打断了他的思路。

“耀，你要做出选择了。”

“那你呢？”，王耀反问，“我已经做出了选择，我……不能再心软了。”，“那你做得到吗？”，“耀，一切都在改变，我们只能去适应这些变化，所以我会尽力。”，亚历山大说，“再会，耀。”，“再会。”。

王耀挂了电话 ，转身发现伊万不知道什么时候站在门口正看着他，他没戴眼镜，一双红色的眼睛像两团火，湿漉漉的金发贴在皮肤上，让他看上去干净美好，“……你怎么站在门口？快进来，会感冒的。”，王耀习惯性的关心他，伊万没有动，“是亚扎的电话？”，王耀点点头，北极熊露出一个笑容，“你们聊了什么？”，王耀看着他幽深的眼神，“他祝我生日快乐。”，“是吗？”，伊万慢慢靠近王耀，眼神越来越深。

“关你什……”，王耀没说完就被伊万压倒在地上，“我给你的纵容太多了，让你忘了自己应该是谁。”，“你他娘的有病吗！”，王耀推着他，伊万冷笑一声，“我有啊，我对你病得很重，你要怎么治我？”，他开始撕扯王耀的衣服，“万尼亚！住手！”，王耀不停挣扎着，“唔！”，伊万痛的一颤，王耀死死地咬着他的手臂，血流了出来，“你就算是把这块肉咬下来，我也不会放开你！”，接着他发现那颗石头不见了。

“石头呢？”

“在周先生那里。”

“为什么交给别人！”，伊万彻底火了，他看来这等同于王耀和他断绝所有情谊，他们吵成这样，他也从来没想过对自己的石头做什么，“为什么要这样？”，伊万压低眸色，他的理智在慢慢耗尽，就差最后一刀，王耀很及时的补上了这一刀，“我看着心烦。”，“你说什么！”，“我后悔没有直接扔了。”，王耀看着伊万，带着嘲讽的笑容，北极熊的眼神彻底冷了下来。

剧烈的痛苦蔓延至全身，王耀仰着头张大嘴，疼！非常非常疼！他觉得自己被撕裂成两半，没有任何前戏，更没有任何润滑，而且他们都带着火气，这让痛苦被成倍的放大了。王耀昏昏沉沉间似乎回到了美国，他和伊万吵完架就直接去了机场，司机好心的给了他一张纸巾，美国人还是十分热情的，这和阿尔弗雷德性格相似，但是王耀清楚阿尔弗雷德可不止看上去那样，他的城府不亚于亚瑟。

“不开心就来点甜甜圈吧，甜食是最好的疗愈工具，愿上帝保佑你。”，司机说，王耀向他道谢，下了车往一家甜品店走去，在手快要接触到玻璃门的瞬间，王耀停住了，他思索了一会，找了个洗手间把脸彻底洗净，让自己看上去不那么糟糕。

“欢迎光临。”，店员很热情的招呼，王耀看了一圈，拿了好几个甜甜圈，机场的东西确实贵，王耀懒得计较，他从甜品店出来，找了一个角落慢慢地坐下来，机场人来人往，热闹无比，而他孤零零的坐在角落里，陪着自己的只有一袋甜甜圈。眼泪再次控制不住，王耀捂着嘴，把自己缩成一团，他想起来司机的话，赶紧抓起一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，甜甜的口感荡漾开来，软化了舌尖上的紧张感。

王耀三下五除二吃完一个甜甜圈，又抓起一个，但是眼泪越来越多，混合着咸味让口腔里五味杂陈，终于，王耀咽不下去了，手中的甜甜圈被他攥得变了形，挤出的油沾满手，王耀拼命抱紧自己，“骗人！这一点用也没有！呜……”。

“呜！”，王耀大声哭了出来，他不停扭动着，伊万粗暴的控制住他，“万尼亚……为什……为什么要来美国……为什么你变成这样……为什么放弃斗争……那不该是我们的宿命……”，伊万有点意外的看着突然情绪大爆发的王耀，“对不起……我打了你，我不能看着任何人站在你身边！”，王耀哭得很厉害，“呜……为什么一次一次的抛下我！”，“小耀？”，伊万摇晃着王耀，但是王耀不仅没回应他，反而是痛苦的缩成一团。

伊万叹了口气，他把王耀抱到床上，看着王耀不清醒的样子，他有点不知所措，犹豫了一会，他无端想起了茶叶，也许能起到安抚作用吧……他记得茶叶在书房，白天王耀还给阮氏玲包了一包，想到这，伊万披上外衣去了王耀的书房。

书房里很整洁，伊万不知道王耀把茶叶放哪了，他甚至不知道王耀什么时候把茶叶放在了书房，他凭着感觉翻找着，却无意中找到了一张照片，上面是他和阿尔弗雷德，这是他访问美国的时候！伊万突然想起那个KBS记者，当时他突然冲出来，把伊万的眼睛闪花了，然后被赶走了，所以伊万没能认出来这是谁，现在他明白了，这是王耀！

“你啊……”

看着照片里的自己正一脸凝重的走在阿尔弗雷德身边，伊万笑着摇摇头，发现照片下面还有一张画，画上是两只熊靠在一起举着红旗，那是1956年。除此之外，还有很多零零碎碎的东西，都是他们互相交换的小礼物，王耀全都收得好好的。

伊万摩挲着画上的熊，“为什么你什么都不说？”，他把画和照片放回去，又看到一张合照，那是一群东方面孔，是王耀的弟弟妹妹，还有——任敏姬、任勇洙、阮氏玲、以及……本田菊，那些年幼纯真的笑脸早已泛黄，这些孩子有些还没有回家，有些再也不会把这里当成家了。

等伊万回到卧室，王耀已经睡着了，伊万放下杯子，又去打了一盆热水，他温柔的把王耀抱起来，用热毛巾擦净王耀脸上的泪，“热……”，王耀喃喃，“忍一下，小耀。”，伊万说着，还是放轻了手上的动作，本来伊万想叫醒王耀，最后他放弃了，他喝了一口水，渡进了王耀口中，最后变成了轻柔的接吻。

渡完最后一口水，伊万把王耀放回去，伸手抚摸着他的脸，“小耀，如果有一天我们不再吵架了……你会不会不习惯？”，伊万也不知道自己为什么要问这个，他的心中感到一丝不祥，不知道为什么，他仿佛看到克里姆林宫那颗水晶红星在大雪中晦暗不明，满天大雪却没有一个人。伊万甩甩头，这个感觉太真实，这个画面太不吉利，他强迫自己收回思绪，慢慢躺下来，抱着王耀，“晚安，小耀。”，他轻声说着，很快也沉沉睡去了。

莫斯科郊外大雪纷飞，寒风刺骨，伊万独自站在月色下，看到遥远的金顶，那是克里姆林宫，他的家。“万尼亚。”，他听到王耀的声音，伊万转身看到王耀抱着一束向日葵远远的站着，“小耀！”，他兴奋挥手，却忘记这个季节不会有向日葵。他跑过去，看到王耀面前是两块墓碑，王耀把向日葵分别放在两块墓碑前，独自流泪，伊万奇怪这是谁的墓碑，他定睛一看，却被吓了一跳。上面清清楚楚的刻着，伊万·布拉金斯基——1922—1991，亚历山大·瓦尔特——1945—1992，这是他和亚历山大的墓碑！

伊万后退一步，看到王耀哭红的双眼，“万尼亚……冷静点！”，然后伊万身后传来一声巨响，他惊恐地转过身，看到最高苏维埃的议会大楼正冒着黑烟，“别伤害自己……”，他听到王耀在他背后说，心脏处传来剧烈的痛苦，伊万跪在地上，他听到有人在喊，“只有‘休克疗法’才能拯救俄罗斯！开火！”，失去意识前伊万看到王耀伸出手，“睡吧，万尼亚，醒来以后就是全新的你了，我会一直等着你。”，炮击声持续着，伊万彻底失去了全部意识。

10月1日，王耀登上了天安门城楼，他身边是毛先生，毛先生身边是赫鲁晓夫，然后是伊万，尽管中苏有不和，但是苏联依然占据了最显眼的位置，旁人看上去中苏联盟牢不可破，其他兄弟国都无法企及苏联的地位。

阮氏玲看了一眼那边的两个人，她昨天和胡志明转述了伊万的话，胡志明认为不要轻易下决定，目前中苏表面并没有什么异常，就算是做选择，也得等他们矛盾公开化，况且胡志明认为，中苏的情谊深厚，吵吵闹闹很正常，总会重归于好。

那两个人都是那样光芒万丈，阮氏玲知道他们对她没有特殊的感情，特殊的感情都只是她一个人的痴念罢了，“北方有佳人，绝世而独立。一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国。”，这是王耀教给她的短诗，唱的是绝代佳人李夫人，阮氏玲记得很牢，因为王耀就是她的北方，伊万也是……只不过，王耀的北方，只有伊万。

59式坦克亮相的时候王耀的眼睛明显亮了一下，这是中国首款国产坦克，尽管脱胎于苏联援助的T-54A坦克，可仍旧是中国自主研究组装的，意义非凡。相较中国人的自豪，苏联人就明显面色凝重，伊万看着仿制自家的59式，心中很不是滋味，五年前王耀就说过想有自己的国产武器，五年后，王耀做到了，他真的高兴不起来，他不想他变强。

“我怕这样就会失去你。”

伊万看向王耀，他正认真地看着自己的坦克，仿佛看着最心爱的孩子，“59式是T-54A的孩子，那不就是我和王耀的孩子？”，伊万被自己突然冒出的一个想法震住了，他怎么突然不正经了？一定是被阿尔弗雷德传染了！他赶紧让自己不要瞎想，正好王耀也看向他，东方人露出一个自豪的笑容，伊万却转过头，不再去看他。

接下来的国庆宴会上，发生了一件很不愉快的事，赫鲁晓夫的讲话稿里有一句“反对用武力对付资本主义世界”，这句话虽然没有点明，但明显在冲着中国开火，这让毛先生很不满意，他当场决定不发言了，改成了周先生，导致气氛一度很尴尬。

周先生讲话的时候，伊万忍不住问道，“你还会把石头拿回来吗？”，王耀转头奇怪的看着他，“会吗？”，伊万认真地问，王耀没有回答。伊万继续追问，“如果你要否定我们的关系，为什么留着我送你的东西？为什么要去美国偷拍我？”，“什么东西？我什么时候偷拍你了？”，王耀立刻反问，伊万露出了然的笑容，“你骗不了我。”，“哼！我没有偷拍你！至于那些东西，我可以全部还给你。”。

看王耀仍然嘴硬，伊万摇摇头，“小耀，这么多年了，我们之间还算得清吗？”，“这不用你操心，真有那一天，中国绝对不会少苏联一分一毫！”，“你真要这样？”，伊万看着他，王耀却不看他，“这个要看苏联，选择权在你们手上。”，“不，小耀，选择权在我们手中。”，伊万说。


	34. 第三十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

真正的争吵爆发在第二天，赫鲁晓夫提到和艾森豪威尔的谈话内容，金门炮战被重新提起，毛先生说这是中国内政，既不关美国的事，也不关苏联的事，只要美国人撤军，剩下的就是国共两党的事情。赫鲁晓夫说他们不想和美国发生战争，又提到中国扣押美国人，赫鲁晓夫说，“我们甚至不知道这件事。”，话里话外都是对中国一意孤行的不满，毛先生非常生气，他说，“放人可以，但不是现在。这是中国内政，如果引起战争，那怪美国，不怪中国，中国更无意伤害和苏联的感情，是苏联自己搞复杂了。”。

接着赫鲁晓夫提起了中印问题，他对中国开火不满，这点毛先生比他更激动，“是印度首先越界挑事，我们为什么还要忍让！这是我们的领土！”，赫鲁晓夫却说，“但开火的结果是印度死了人，中国没有。”，毛先生有点难以置信，“难道因为这点就是中国错了？你们给我们扣了两顶帽子，那么我们也给你们扣一顶帽子，叫机会主义！”，这下赫鲁晓夫更加生气了，“你们在批评我们吗？难道我们错了，你们可以批评我们，你们错了，老大哥说句话都不行？”，他又搬出历史旧怨，认为中共不尊重苏共，还说苏共傲慢。

一来二去，一旁脾气火爆的陈先生坐不住了，他站起来指责赫鲁晓夫，“你现在就是机会主义！”。因为陈先生是共和国元帅，赫鲁晓夫认为他站在元帅的高度指责苏联，拒绝同陈先生握手，陈先生也不甘示弱说自己不会和他握手。王耀和伊万看两边上司互不相让，知道自己也没必要再发言，王耀领会到伊万的眼神，他跟周先生耳语两句，带着北极熊回去了自己的办公室。

伊万看到那面唐寅的墨宝还挂在原处，“半醒半醉日复日，花落花开年复年。但愿老死花酒间，不愿鞠躬车马前。”，时光早已不复当初了……伊万失落的移开视线，坐进了沙发里，王耀递给他一杯酒。

“是酒？”

“我们需要伏特加。”

王耀和伊万碰了碰杯，“干杯。”，他一饮而尽，伊万没有喝酒，他看着王耀，“你想要什么？”，王耀又倒了一杯，“我想喝醉。”，“凭我们的酒量，这不可能。”，“那在日内瓦的时候，你为什么一瓶红酒就醉了？”，王耀反问，伊万脸一红，“我不知道。”，“因为伤心，万尼亚，人在伤心的时候很容易喝醉。”，王耀仰头一饮而尽，伊万二话不说的夺下他手中的酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯也一饮而尽，王耀不客气的把酒瓶夺回去，他们开始争夺这一瓶伏特加，最后，满地都是空酒瓶。

“越来越红了。”，王耀伏在伊万胸前，眼神迷离，他正仔细端详着那颗石头，伊万不高兴的打掉王耀的手，“不要碰它！你没资格！”，王耀的眼神慢慢变得落寞又受伤，他从伊万身上爬起来，扯开自己的衣服，“你看！看清楚！我有没有资格！”，伊万看到那颗小小的石头好好地挂在王耀胸前，红色的星星正对着他红色的眼睛。

“你？”

“我把它拿回来了……它是属于我的！只能属于我！你还说我没资格？”，王耀说得咬牙切齿，“小耀。”，伊万伸手把自己的小布尔什维克揽进怀里，“我很抱歉。”。

“你就是个混蛋……”

他们也不知道是谁先主动的，反正等他们清醒时，已经交缠在了一起，红色的眼睛中映着琥珀色，琥珀色的眼中满是鲜红色，伊万看着王耀，他的眼镜早就不知道掉在哪里了，他有些看不清面前的东方人。“万尼亚，我们会永远在一起对不对？”，王耀问，“是的，无论什么时候，我们都会在一起。”，伊万回答。

“那……为什么我会梦到两块墓碑？那……那是你的，还有亚历山大，我好害怕，你不要离开我……中国并不想苏联消失，我更没有想过离开你。”，王耀的眼泪落下来，是温热的，“怎么会呢？小耀，梦都是假的。”，伊万安慰着王耀，他却安慰不了自己，那个梦，他也梦到了，而且他梦到的更多，为什么最高苏维埃的议会大楼被炸了呢……

“梦不是假的！梦不是，梦不是……”，王耀突然哭的更厉害，“梦境要是假的，我们拜过的天地就不算了！”，伊万的脑子转不动，他只好顺着王耀说的话安慰他，“那就是真的，都是真的。”，“不！不是真的！是真的话你就会死……这不是真的，对不对？”，王耀又一次否定了伊万，“那到底是真的还是假的？唔……好疼……”，伊万也不知道怎么回答了，终于王耀达到了高潮，突然的灼热烫的伊万一个抽搐，他颤抖着，看着身上的人，却发现什么也看不清。

“小耀，我看不清你了。”，伊万说，“为什么会这样？你可是在我心里啊……”，他努力想要看清王耀，却一次次的失望，“这不可能！”，“万尼亚。”，王耀凑近伊万，“你好好看看我。”，红色的眼睛怯生生地看着他，然后立刻闭上了。

“我看不清！”

伊万双手捂着眼睛，酒精的作用让他的情绪更加敏感，他开始歇斯底里，王耀把他的双手压在两边，“没关系，我看得清你。”，但伊万还是越来越激动，“那没用！我看不清你了，你不在我心里了，你要去哪！”，他死死的盯着王耀，“去找阿尔弗雷德吗？”，王耀摇摇头，“我哪也不去，我就在你身边。你看，你可以抓住我的手。”，伊万的十指死死扣住王耀的十指，“不许放开！”。

他们把酒喝光了，又喝了很多茶，相互依偎着看了一夜星星，“你看，那两颗。”，伊万指着天空，“他们一直在一起，从来不分离。”，王耀把头靠着伊万的肩膀，“他就在我身旁。”。最后太阳出来了，王耀睁开眼睛，却发现北极熊早就睡着了，美好的睡颜真像天使，他永远是那个纯真无暇的苏维埃化身，王耀温柔的吻了吻伊万的侧脸，“万尼亚，你看看啊，太阳出来了。”，但是北极熊睡的太死了，完全没听到。

因为中苏大伤感情的争吵，赫鲁晓夫4日就要返回莫斯科，因为坐着睡了一夜，伊万感冒了，他带着鼻音跟王耀告别，“下次见面就是明年了。”，王耀微笑，“我现在期待每一个新年，新的希望总是蕴藏在新的一年。”，“能有这样乐观的精神才是我的小耀。”，伊万冲王耀挥手，王耀也挥挥手，伊万看了他一会，钻进了机舱中，他坐在座位上，抬手摘下自己的眼镜，他失望地发现，他真的看不清王耀了。

“您在看什么？”

赫鲁晓夫走过来，伊万转过头，“看看小耀。”，“中国的同志们已经回去了，您在看什么？”，伊万愣了一下，他重新带上眼镜，窗外确实已经没有了王耀的身影，飞机沿着跑道开始移动，慢慢抬起头，破空而去。

1960年随着纷扬的大雪如约而至，伊万开始忙着接下来的出国访问，关于赫鲁晓夫提出的裁军决定，中国方面表示了支持，苏联方面觉得这很好，至少中国还是懂得团结的重要性以及谁的路线才可靠。伊万却觉得这样才是最让人摸不着头脑的，中国人一向委婉，但是很明显，莫斯科会议之后，中国人更加正视自己的地位了。

在赫鲁晓夫访问印度的前夕，周先生接见了苏联驻华大使契尔沃年科，表达了中方的意见，中国希望苏联不要过问中印冲突，或者表达过问的意向，周先生一再强调道理在中国一方，而苏共中央的回复让中国方面不能接受。

王耀在电话里质问为什么保持中立，伊万无奈，“那你到底要苏联怎么做？”，王耀立马回答，“不能保持中立！”，“……”，“就是因为之前塔斯社的报道让外界知道了我们存在分歧，你必须有个态度！”，王耀理直气壮地说，“小耀，我说过了，你这是在强词夺理。”，伊万说，“契尔沃年科先生也解释了‘中立’一词是他转述错误。”，“我可看不出来他转述错误，他就是陈述了事实，你却不承认。”，“所以，你就是希望苏联也加入进来，就算是可能会把问题扩大化？”，“这件事本来就是我占理！”，“小耀，你现在为什么这么冒失？”，伊万说，王耀不客气的怼回去，“你倒是够‘谨慎’的。”，最后两个人不欢而散。

因为和王耀的关系陷入吵架和好——再吵架再和好——再再吵架再再和好的无限恶性循环中，伊万觉得自己再这样下去迟早神经衰弱，他一直到飞机落地也无精打采的。走下飞机的时候，阳光刺的伊万眯起眼睛，印度比苏联温暖太多，还有点湿漉漉的，让他觉得不大舒服，拉吉夫正看着他，南亚人大大的眼睛让他显得很天真。

“见到您真是我的荣幸，布拉金斯基先生。”，拉吉夫微笑着说，伊万倒觉得他应该多笑笑，这样显得眼睛不那么大，确实，拉吉夫是个一直带着笑的人。伊万同样报之官方的微笑，“您好，甘地先生。”。（印度国拟名设定：拉吉夫·甘地）

“希望您能喜欢这里湿热的气候。”

“哦，我从不讨厌温暖的地方。”

伊万的眼镜片上甚至蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气，出于礼貌，他没有去擦掉它们，拉吉夫也没注意到这些。路旁欢迎的民众很多，拉贾（巴基斯坦国拟名：拉贾·侯赛因）安静地站在人群里，他身边的保镖小心翼翼的保护着他。

“您真是太任性了，这种时候跑来这里要是被认出来……”，保镖没说完就被拉贾瞪了回去，“我清楚自己在做什么。”，拉贾说，他可以清楚地看到拉吉夫和伊万，拉吉夫在他的生命中已经是滚瓜烂熟的记忆，这个哥哥从小就爱欺负他，对他好的时候非常好，不好的时候就拿宗教信仰说事，亚瑟也不管他们，最后他们分了家，再没人能管他们了。

对于伊万，拉贾见的少，之前他和阿尔弗雷德走得比较近，和伊万关系不算好，苏联和他的两个邻居关系倒是亲密，其实还有第三个邻居，但是中苏关系一直传出矛盾，拉贾也不能确定真假，毕竟表面文章大家都会做，中苏更是其中的佼佼者，朝鲜战争时就是如此。那时拉贾并没有跟着阿尔弗雷德大肆谴责中国，出兵也只是象征性的出了点人，最后被王耀一起按在地上摩擦。

苏联人的长相有着明显的欧化，但是又不太一样，除了颜色更加浅淡以外，拉贾总觉得伊万的线条相比亚瑟更加趋向东方人的柔美，看上去像一团朦胧的月光，这也许是因为苏联地处东西方交界处造就的吧。

汽车一直开出拉贾的视线，他的脑子里是上司和他的对话，“您是否发现了世界的新变化？”，上司十指交叉，认真地看着拉贾，“我想听听您的意思。”，拉贾说，上司走到地图前，指着那块直插印度洋的次大陆，“首先是您的兄弟，他在各方面都占据着优势，尽管他一直奉行不结盟，可是他的优势在那里，没人会拒绝和他修好，连我们现在的盟友美国也开始放弃之前的政策想要和您的兄弟修复关系了。”，拉贾明白，确实，美印关系已经开始破冰，相比较之下，巴基斯坦能给美国带来的利益太有限。

上司的手指上行点了点北方，“阿富汗一直支持边境骚动不安的民族主义者，这其中还有苏联在推波助澜，而美国提供的武器不足以弥补我们的劣势，我们的外交一直没有取得更多进展，反而很有可能陷入更大的危机中。”，上司说到苏联时还用手指画了个圈，“您有什么好办法吗？”，拉贾问，上司微笑，“您忘了一个人。”，“谁？”，“中国先生。”，手指东移，郑重的圈了圈那串字母——CHINA。

万隆会议上，周先生和巴基斯坦总理进行了两次友好的建设性会谈，所以拉贾也见到了王耀，他给拉贾留下了深刻的印象。东方人并不高大，也并不壮实，但是气质很好，琥珀色的眼睛带着纯净无暇的淡然，摄人心魄。

“王耀？”

拉贾犹豫不决的看着上司，“您觉得可以吗？”，上司看着那星月交辉的国旗，绿色是和红色相对的颜色，相对……为什么不能互补？“现在，中印关系恶化，中美之间更是险些走向战争，中苏关系也有了变化，而美苏关系却在趋向于缓和，外加印度成为了美苏争相拉拢的对象，中国的地缘政治环境并不比巴基斯坦好到哪里去，中国一定会明白同病相怜的巴基斯坦的心意。”。

“可是，我们和中国有很多矛盾。”

“矛盾不是障碍，在很多情况下，敌人的敌人就是朋友。”

“我们要怎么做？”

“先静观其变吧。”

拉贾对身边的保镖摆摆手，“回去了。”，上了车后，拉贾看着车窗里的自己，深邃立体的五官和拉吉夫有五分相似，但是更加稚嫩，所以拉吉夫才是哥哥吗？拉贾有些失落，以前没独立的时候，还不知道作为一个国家会这么难，要考虑这么多事情，要和曾经一衣带水的亲人兵戎相见，要……不得不收起所有的柔软。

结束印度的访问后，伊万和赫鲁晓夫到了印度尼西亚，这是他们的第三世界朋友，苏联需要扩大和这些发展中国家的经贸联系，不仅可以打击西方资本的影响，还能加强苏联的政治经济影响力，尤其是在南斯拉夫开始重视和亚非拉国家的外交后，苏联更加迫切能在其中站稳脚跟，但是进展并不顺利，一些国家认为苏联不是真正的亚洲国家，又没参加过万隆会议，最后还是通过中国的帮助，苏联成功参加了1958年的开罗经济会议，而苏联奉行的和平外交政策不被这些国家理解，他们甚至怀疑苏联是否真的支持他们的民族解放斗争。

伊万从一个湿热的地方到了另一个更加湿热的地方只觉得心烦意乱，他不知道以后要怎么巩固在这些国家中的影响力，更不知道……和王耀还能不能回到从前。他看着夹道欢迎的人民，觉得这很假，他们在乎苏联吗？他们更加在乎苏联的钱吧。

去年中国明显冷淡的态度让他觉得那才是真实的，那才是他们对一个“超级大国”该有的态度，可是为什么偏偏是中国？

“怪不得我看不清你了。”

伊万自言自语着低下头，正好看到一双琥珀色的眼睛，那是一个年幼的孩子，正好奇地看着他，伊万心头一动，想要抱抱他，却被躲开了，纯净的眼神变得恐惧，“你和我的颜色不一样。”，尽管孩子什么都没说，伊万却明白他的意思，他微微一笑，摇摇头，“可我的心和你们一样是红色的。”。


	35. 第三十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

2月4日，莫斯科的会议上，中方代表的立场让苏联感到意外，中方不打算在裁军协议上签字，还不指名的警告了苏联，不要在裁军问题上代替中国承担义务，总之和上个月的支持态度大相径庭，这不仅是打了苏联的脸，还说明中国对于苏联的对外政策不满，中苏矛盾越来越明朗化。

“好哇，你说我在公开分歧就不是强词夺理了？”，王耀在电话里阴阳怪气地说，伊万受不了他的阴阳怪气，“难道我说错了吗？”，“布拉金斯基先生，你听我说，这只是中国的一个策略而已，我不想事情闹大，我要维护我们的阵营啊。”，王耀惟妙惟肖地学着伊万之前的口吻，伊万沉下声音，“王耀，你这是什么意思？”。

王耀嘿嘿一笑，“先别急着问我，我问问你，裁军的事拉吉夫怎么说？”，“嗯？”，伊万一愣，“你没跟他说？”，“我跟他说这个干什么？”，“那你跟我说这个干什么？”，“你！”，“万尼亚，你在讨好别人的时候，不要忘了你的战友们！还有，苏联两次在会议上批评中国，这是干涉他国内政！你有能耐，为什么不去干涉印度的内政？”，听了这话，伊万被王耀气得发抖。

“那你要求我和你步调一致，就不是干涉苏联内政？”

“那好，我们扯平了。”

话筒啪得被摔了，但是并没有挂掉，伊万重新拿起电话，“小耀，战友、盟友，都是真的吗？”，“什么？”，“他们真的在乎我吗？”，“……”，“都是假的对不对？”，伊万问，“难道你把我也算进去了？”，王耀问，对面又是一阵沉默。

电话被再次拿起来，伊万平缓又带着冷漠的声音传了出来，“小耀，我想明白了，我需要的是忠诚。”，他似乎下定了很大的决心，“我是第一个社会主义国家，我是正统的继承者，我要维护我的地位，无论是军事实力，还是经济水平，我都要做到最好，只要让大家知道我足够厉害就好了。”，然后伊万挂了电话。

王耀空对着只剩忙音的电话大吼，“万尼亚！你要做什么！”，但是除了忙音，没有任何声音回应他，王耀心跳加快，不祥的梦境重新出现在眼前，那座冰冷的墓碑，伫立着，无言着，在暴风雪中淹没一切深情。

1960年5月1日，苏联击落了一架侵入自家领空的美国U-2飞机，飞行员承认自己是来搜集情报的，并且美国政府是知道的。其实这种事情并不鲜见，只是时间点太微妙，苏联正和中国打口水战，另一边四国会议又要召开，赫鲁晓夫无论如何也没法继续鼓吹他的和平外交政策了，为了苏联形象，为了苏共地位，也为了自己，他只能强硬到底。

原本赫鲁晓夫试图淡化此次事件来缓解紧张气氛，结果美国9日自己承认了，态度也变得非常蛮横，艾森豪威尔甚至言明以后还会继续飞，这等于直接给了赫鲁晓夫一耳光，他不由得大怒。在16日的四国会议预备会议上，他要求美国立即停止对苏联的挑衅，并且惩办直接责任人，然后四国会议推迟举行，艾森豪威尔不客气的回绝了赫鲁晓夫的要求，四国会议流产，赫鲁晓夫也开始坚定反美姿态。

巴黎记者会上，伊万冷冷的看着赫鲁晓夫义愤填膺的谴责美国，弗朗西斯端了两杯红酒走过来，“小伊万，来杯哥哥家的红酒。”，“谢谢，我不喝。”，伊万拒绝了弗朗西斯的酒，“这可不像你。”，弗朗西斯说，他现在心情很好，今年法国成功试爆了原子弹，成为了第四个拥核国家，让弗朗西斯总算松了口气。

“你倒是悠闲得很。”

“哥哥看来这次只是一个局部事件，是你们把问题变得严重了。”

“那是因为飞过的不是你的领空。”

弗朗西斯优雅的晃晃手中的红酒，“苏联的人造卫星天天从法国上空飞过，哥哥也没有因此对你发难，你应该冷静一点。”，伊万眼神一沉，“弗朗西斯，你们这些家伙就是惯常不尊重人。”，“哥哥并没有不尊重你。”弗朗西斯无辜的说，“算了，不说这个，我很好奇另一件事，王耀这次的表现很让哥哥意外，我是该说你们在演戏呢？还是该说你被王耀拿住了呢？”，伊万的眼神更恐怖了，“不、关、你、事！”，他说完就转身走了，弗朗西斯只好尴尬的耸耸肩。

“没想到万人迷先生也碰壁了。”，亚瑟嘲讽的声音从弗朗西斯背后响起，他走过来跟弗朗西斯碰了碰杯，弗朗西斯微笑着看英国人仰头喝光杯中的酒，故意说道，“哥哥就喜欢这样的。”，“哦？也对，你们两个应该很有共同语言，一个巴黎公社，一个十月革命，多么合拍。”，亚瑟笑得更加嘲讽，法国人风情万种的一撩头发，“吃醋了？”，“我才不会吃你的醋！”，“哥哥就喜欢有脾气的。”，弗朗西斯靠过来，亚瑟直接推开他，“少来这套！”，“好吧，好吧。”，弗朗西斯举起双手无奈地说。

“对了，小阿尔呢？”

亚瑟神秘一笑，“你猜猜看。”，弗朗西斯哼了一声，“哥哥早跟他说过他们不是一路人。”，亚瑟绿色的眼睛眯起来，还是微笑。

阿尔弗雷德在花园里找到了伊万，他正对着满园玫瑰发呆，娇艳欲滴的玫瑰比他的眼睛颜色还要深沉，接近一种沉淀的黑色，“路易十四玫瑰，非常特别的花。”，阿尔弗雷德走上前去，伊万似乎被他吓到了。

“是你？”

“是我。”

阿尔弗雷德摘下一朵玫瑰把玩着，然后他突然把手中的花伸到伊万面前，“我只钟情你一个。”，他认真地看着眼前的人，伊万显然很意外，“什么？”，“路易十四的花语，你不知道吗？”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万推开阿尔弗雷德手中的花，“我不关心这些。”，“那你关心什么？”，“琼斯先生，你想知道什么情报？”，伊万抱起胳膊。

美国人无所谓地笑了，“那很多，不过，hero最想知道的是——”，阿尔弗雷德用手中的花敲敲伊万的胸膛，“你的想法。”，他蓝色的眼睛看着伊万，那双红色的眼睛也和他对视着，让他有点心跳加速。

“什么想法？”

伊万歪歪头，阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得伊万是在装傻，他收回花，闭上眼睛嗅了嗅，浓烈的香味，他重新看着伊万，“你怎么看我们的？或者说，你怎么看我？”，他蓝色的眼睛带点期待，伊万冷笑一声，高傲地看着阿尔弗雷德。

“帝国主义。”

“然后呢？”

“冷战共处。”

多么最真实的回答，阿尔弗雷德捏紧了手中的玫瑰，手指被刺破也没有松开，他看着伊万，终于露出一个迷人的微笑，“真巧，我也这么想。”，他后退一步，把花扔向空中，转身离开了，玫瑰轻飘飘的落在地上，摔碎了一地花瓣。

五月危机中，中苏的“配合”让中苏之间的裂缝看上去已不复存在，新的亲密关系正在降临，而6月在北京举行的世界工联会议打破了这些美好的幻象。

为了提高自己在国际共运中的地位，中国开始寻求在国际组织中开辟和苏联争锋的第二战场，这倒不是为了打压苏联的地位，而是希望苏共能够迫于压力和中共形成新的团结，并且中共自信于自己的道路，毕竟他们自己就是枪杆子里打出来的，这种路线可以为同样曾经沦为殖民地的亚非拉国家提供参考。

首先报告问题中苏就没能达成共识，伊万被王耀气的不轻，本来他就对中国盲目冒进的追逐一个产量数字有意见，只是因为中苏友好关系不能直截了当的说，去年王耀自己也吃了亏，还不长记性，非要坚持大跃进和公社化，还强硬的指责苏联在这两个词上加了引号是不友好不尊重。

“这没有任何感情色彩，这只是苏联的行文习惯，我们在一起这么久了，你连这个也忘了？”，伊万说，王耀不听他的解释，他更加咄咄逼人，“我现在做什么你都不支持！上个月我那么支持你！”，他不提这个还好，一提伊万更火了，西方媒体甚至形容“赫鲁晓夫被毛先生戳着肋骨里的肉”，本来是苏联和美国的矛盾，结果中国大放异彩，大家还觉得理所当然，这让伊万觉得非常难以接受。

伊万想了半天还是忍住了，这还没开幕，他就和王耀吵翻天不仅伤感情，还伤害苏联的形象，得不偿失，他把文件扔到一边，“那我们听听大家的意见吧。”，王耀也不愿再火上浇油，他扭头不看伊万，“大家不会像你一样不理解我！”，“怎么？现在我成了最不理解你的那个？”，“放心，你还有救。”，伊万被他气笑了，“我为什么要你救？”，他说着就走出了房间，王耀犹豫了一下，还是追了出去。

六月既没有春天的清寒，也没有夏日的燥热，是属于太阳的花季。伊万看着王耀，“你要带我去哪？”，王耀握着方向盘，目视前方，“一会你就知道了。”，车子一直开到了郊外，这里很开阔，两边都是农田，伊万正纳闷，突然远处的金黄色让他睁大眼睛。

“那是……”

王耀得逞的一笑，加大踩下油门，风在伊万耳旁呼啸而过，空气里弥漫起花香，被风裹挟着冲进他的鼻腔，“到了！”，王耀一个漂亮的甩尾，停下了车，伊万看清这是成片成片的向日葵，金色的花海。

“小耀，这是什么时候种的？”，伊万看着王耀，甚至忘了下车，“还记得你第一次说要和我一起种向日葵吗？”，王耀说，“可是，我看你那时候对向日葵可没什么兴趣。”，“我对向日葵没兴趣，可是对你有兴趣。”，王耀说，伊万惊喜的看着他，“你说喜欢我可都到12年后了！”，北极熊说完还嘟起嘴，“因为我要选择最正确的人。”，王耀说，“最后你还是选择了我。”，伊万骄傲的昂头，王耀看着他，“可是，为什么你变了？”，伊万立马收回笑容，沉下脸看着王耀。

“你来兴师问罪了？”

王耀看着委委屈屈的北极熊，拍拍他，“先下车。”，伊万沉默半天，还是下了车。一阵柔柔的风吹来，抚动着伊万的发尾，他扯了一下围巾，想让更多的风拂过皮肤，王耀看到他脖子上那道浅色的疤痕，这是内战中白匪留下的，伊万跟他讲过。

那是1919年，伊万和几个人巡逻的时候遇到了白匪，他们寡不敌众，伊万被一个人压在地上，另一个白匪趁机举起短刀。

“去死吧！罪恶的红色恶魔！”

伊万看到刀尖对着自己刺下来，他拼命用膝盖袭击了压着自己的人，但还是没能躲过那一刀。刀尖顺着伊万的脖子划开，鲜血瞬间充斥了喉管，伊万被呛得差点晕过去，他挣扎着扯住那个握着短刀的白匪的手臂，用力一扭，那人的手臂脱臼，刀也掉在地上，伊万赶紧捡起刀，一点犹豫也没有的插进了那人的心脏，然后他拔出刀，转身正中另一个朝他扑过来的白匪心脏。

那两个人双双倒地毙命，伊万喘着粗气，看着地上的尸体，脖子上的血越流越多，尽管没有把他的脑袋切下来，但还是让他的喉管受到了巨大伤害，他发不出声音，心脏处撕裂的疼，这也是他的人民，尽管他们想要他死……然后他失去了意识。

再醒来，伊万第一个看到的是伊里奇先生温和的脸庞，“老师……先生！”，他挣扎伸出的手，他的手被紧紧握住，伊里奇在伊万的额头吻了一下，“辛苦你了。”，“先生……他们想杀了我，他们想杀了我！他们说我是……罪恶的红色恶魔。”，伊万哭起来，他的声音还是沙哑的，他每说一个词脖子上的伤口就疼一下。

“呜呜……为什么……”

伊万缩进伊里奇怀里，“您明明说过我是最好的。”，“因为万尼亚太好了，他们才会嫉妒。”，伊里奇说，“以后还会有人不喜欢你，那不是你的错，如果有人喜欢你，那你一定要好好珍惜。”，伊万看着伊里奇先生，“我记住了，老师。”，“真是美丽的眼睛，万尼亚，我们是那样爱你。”。

这道疤痕去不掉，就像是伊万忘不了那些白匪凶狠的目光，对着他毫无怜悯，带着扭曲的笑容落下刀，成为他永恒的梦魇。后来伊里奇先生去世，伊万一夜之间成熟了很多，因为他知道，再也不会有人半夜抱着被噩梦惊醒的他轻声哄着了，再也不会有人外出回来给他带一包糖，所有的爱都随着紧闭的双眼深深埋进了冰冷的坟墓，而王耀填补了这个缺憾。1928年他跟着同志们来到了莫斯科，他们的感情也是在那时开始正式生根发芽。

“跟着我！万尼亚！”

王耀说着跑进了花海中，伊万紧跟着王耀往前跑，这个画面和1928年重合了，只不过变成了王耀在前，伊万在后。

“小耀！”

伊万很快追上了王耀，他刚拉住王耀就被王耀反身扑倒在地上，向日葵被他们俩压倒在地，伊万笑了，“就像是1928年。”，王耀看着他，他想说“可是已经物是人非了”，但是他不想破坏气氛，更不想惹得两个人心情变坏。

“万尼亚，你爱我吗？”

“我只爱你啊。”

“嗯……那就好。”

王耀伸手扯开伊万的围巾，吻上那道浅色的伤疤，“好痒啊，小耀。”，伊万被他弄得直笑，王耀压住他的双手，“这是以前的你……”，“什么？”，“是最初那个对我伸出手的苏维埃。”，王耀说，他开始啃咬那道伤疤，“小耀……你到底想说什么？快停下，好难受！”，伊万用力推着王耀。

“我好爱你……可我忘不了那个最初的你。”，王耀的眼神变得痛苦，伊万眼神也跟着暗下来，他猛地推开王耀，“如果你一直沉溺在过去，我们就不会有未来了。”，他站起来要走，王耀拉住他，伊万回头看着他，“放手吧，我不是那个苏维埃了，他已经死了，在每分每秒死去一点，现在再也回不来了！”，王耀却不肯放开，“我知道……我都知道！”，他起身扑进伊万怀里，“不要走！”，伊万的手臂抬起又放下，终于放弃了。

“小耀，你不该带我来这。”

伊万把挂在自己身上的王耀放下来，“你沉溺在过去，我只想着未来，我们现在要怎么在一起？”，“你要走？”，王耀问，伊万摇摇头，“我不想走。”，他看向远处，金色层层荡漾着，是革命的光芒，他松开王耀，向着那远处的金色走去。“万尼亚？”，王耀看着伊万自顾自的往前走，“是太阳，可是，为什么……”，伊万喃喃着，他突然眼前一黑，倒在了向日葵中。

“万尼亚！”

王耀跑过去，为什么伊万突然昏过去了？王耀浑身发抖的抱起伊万，一道温暖的光突然照耀在他身上，王耀抬起头，看到东方的天空中太阳剧烈的闪烁着，光斑落在王耀眼中，落在伊万脸上。这是怎么了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （最后可以理解为，伊万先一步看到太阳，却在途中倒下，最后的希望在王耀那里，革命的火种燃烧在东方），原谅我喜欢这样写……过于意识流


	36. 第三十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

回去以后，伊万昏睡了一晚上，王耀一直守着他，对上司的担心只是敷衍了个理由。第二天，王耀没精打采的参加了工会党员代表会议，意外的是不少代表认为中国犯了“左倾幼稚病”，这让昨天信誓旦旦一定会得到全体支持的王耀变得更加萎靡，他做了一些让步，同意尊重大多数人的意见，但仍然要保持部分论点。

伊万看到王耀又带了汤来有些哭笑不得，王耀昨天带来的是鱼汤，今天改成了鸡汤，他把他当什么了……

“我又不是病号。”

“把它喝了！”，王耀理直气壮，“明天你还要做发言，不能出岔子。”，“小耀，我的发言已经交给格里申先生了，我们的发言稿合并了，所以我不用发言。”，伊万说着推开面前的汤，王耀又把汤重新推了过去，“我不接受反驳！”，伊万无奈的摇摇头，“不接受苏联关于报告上的意见就罢了，连这个也不接受，你什么时候变得这么强势了？”，“我一直都很强势，强势五千年了。”，王耀抱着胳膊，“快喝！”，“真是怕了你。”。

6月5日，会议正式开幕，格里申先生作了发言，尽管谈到了美帝国主义的威胁和新的世界大战的危险，中国还是不满意，似乎不把苏联从“半修正”的道路上彻底拽回来就不甘心，为了避免在接下来的大会上形成争论，中国召集了17国工会共产党和工人党党员负责人一起开会，先内部交换意见。

中共首先说明了各国同志是否同意中共的意见是他们自己的事，然后话锋一转，中共希望他们在回国后把中共的意见转达给各自的党中央，接着邓先生就开始陈述中共的意见，这让事前毫无思想准备的苏共代表团感到非常震惊，中共正想把自己的意见强加于人，这次表面上的座谈会，实际上是个一言堂！

伊万第一个站了起来，接着是格里申，“我不想听解释。”，伊万看着王耀，尽管是邓先生在做解释，“苏联不应该继续留在这。”，刘先生和周先生尽力挽留，王耀却没有动，他坐在座位上和伊万对视，他们谁也没有发火，谁也没有说话。终于，王耀站了起来，看着一脸怒意的伊万。

“你要走？”

“我要走。”

伊万说完就打开门离开了会议室，苏联代表都跟着离开了。在场的东欧国家代表也纷纷跟着站起来离开了座位，娜塔莎走在最前面，她着急要去找伊万，伊丽莎白看了看王耀，最终什么都没说，不过三年功夫，怎么会变成这个样子？只有保加利亚和阿尔巴尼亚代表还在座位上，但是人数已经不足，座谈会被迫中断。

“哥哥！哥哥！”

娜塔莎拼命在后面追，伊万反而越走越快，“哥哥，你就这么走了？”，“难道我要留下来继续被羞辱？”，伊万停下脚步，转身看着自己的妹妹，“我想你们只是……”，“他这是什么意思？就算有意见，也不该当着国际组织的面提！这等于公开了我们阵营里存在矛盾，还不止一个矛盾！要是被别有用心的人拿去做文章！我看他怎么解释！”，伊万对着娜塔莎大吼，他脾气确实不好，除了王耀，几乎所有人都见过他情绪失控的样子，尤其是托里斯，每次都被他吓得半死。

被莫名其妙吼了一顿，娜塔莎很委屈，“哥哥，你从来不会对着王耀发这样的火，你的脾气永远对着我们，你的温柔却只属于他一个人。”，“我……”，伊万哑口无言，娜塔莎紫色的眼睛中泛起泪光，“混蛋哥哥！”，她哭着跑了。

伊万站在空荡荡的走廊上，他没有去追娜塔莎回来，他了解他的妹妹，倔脾气上来怎么说都不听的，说不定还会揍他一顿，然后揍着揍着反倒哭得更厉害了，哎……随她去吧，伊万想着，大不了晚点再去赔礼道歉。

他叹息着转身，却看到王耀正站在不远处看着他，琥珀色的眼睛一眨不眨，伊万看了他一会，一声不吭的走过去，在擦肩那一刻，伊万侧身闪过王耀，绕开他继续往前走。背后没动静，伊万正奇怪王耀居然没点反应，突然就被人压在了墙上，王耀个子没他高，睁着一双眼睛仰头看着他。

“你要干什么，说吧。”，伊万认命的靠在墙上，抱起胳膊歪头看着王耀，“你说走就走了？”，王耀声音没有一丝起伏，伊万冷笑一声，“怎么？少了我，戏演不下去了？”，“你说过你不会走的！”，“王耀，我告诉你！苏联的路线不是错误的，你的路线也不见得是对的，不要再试图做什么了，尤其是当着这么多人的面，这是公开我们的矛盾，这是你的错误！”，伊万指着面前的东方人，“公开了又怎么样？说不定有人很高兴呢！”，“你指谁？”，“哼！”，王耀低下头，沉默了一会，然后重新抬起头，“也许是亚历山大，也许是阿尔弗雷德，总之，他们都很欢迎你加入。”，他笑的决绝，伊万看着他的笑，终于忍不住抬手给了他一耳光。

“啪！”，这声不亚于唐人街的那声。

王耀愣住了，他僵在原地看着伊万，那双红色的眼睛因为愤怒变得异常艳丽，“你居然这样说我？”，伊万收回手，“我到底做了什么让你这样想？我自始至终只爱着你一个！是你一次次的把我推给别人！你到底怎么想的！”，他指着自己的心，“这里，对你从来没变过！苏联没有忘记自己的初心！我对你，更没忘记！”，王耀仍旧呆愣在原地看着他，伊万说不下去了，他觉得也没什么好再说的，更不想被隔墙有耳，“回去吧，早点休息，明天还要开会。”，他转身走了，王耀站在那里，看着伊万走远，直到再也看不见。

6月8日，中国的意见受到了亚非拉国家的欢迎，这是和苏联完全相反的想法，中国对于苏联裁军表示了赞成之后，立刻表示裁军建议是不切实际的，天真烂漫的，面对帝国主义必须要去抗争，和平竞争没有出路。尽管没有指名道姓，但已经很明显的是针对苏联了，这些论调对于饱受殖民痛苦的亚非拉国家来说却十分受用。

接着中苏又展开了新一轮争锋，一度导致会议面临失控，最后苏联做出了一些让步，表示“不同意的各点可以不写”，在中方反复争执过后，终于达成了中方认可的协议。

会议结束后，苏联很憋屈，因为中国的意见受到欢迎，如果苏联仍旧反对的话，等于在国际组织中制造分裂，这种罪名苏联可背负不起，可是如果苏联向中国靠拢，又咽不下那口气，莫斯科陷入两难，最后决定必须反击。

10日会议顺利闭幕，为了缓和气氛，周先生邀请各国代表参观中国，苏联也留下了部分代表跟随参观，伊万没有留下，他早早的回去了莫斯科，开始准备接下来将要在布加勒斯特召开的国际共运会议。

托里斯带着新买的酒和面包来找娜塔莎，他还特意带了一束新鲜的花，放在一个精美的盒子里，他小心翼翼的把盒子放在副驾驶，认真的看了两眼，又对着后视镜整理了一番，看上去很不错，是个阳光健康的小伙子！

“嘀嘀！”，娜塔莎听到外面的喇叭声，她从窗户看出去，托里斯正冲她挥手，“我马上来！”，娜塔莎大声说，然后缩回脑袋，跑到梳妆镜前把金发认认真真又梳了一遍，整了整蝴蝶结，左右看看，镜中倒映着一个美丽的东欧少女，娜塔莎这才满意的跑下楼。

“久等了。”

娜塔莎说着打开副驾驶的门，却看到那里放着一个盒子，“这是什么？”，托里斯微笑着说，“打开看看？”，娜塔莎看他一眼，骄傲地昂起头，“有什么秘密？”，托里斯笑而不语，娜塔莎打开盒子，一束鲜花出现在她眼前，有向日葵，茉莉花，合欢花，风铃草，每朵花都有着无限娇美，娜塔莎惊喜的喜笑颜开，托里斯知道她这是很喜欢，仍然问道，“喜欢吗？”，娜塔莎抱起花，“我很喜欢。”，“送给你，我的姑娘，你比它们还要美。”，托里斯并不擅长言辞，这些情话还是他偷偷请教了别人。

“谢谢你，罗利纳提斯同志。”，娜塔莎轻巧的坐进车里，顺便给了托里斯一个吻，托里斯心满意足的发动汽车，“说的地点是哪里来着？”，他一边打方向一边问，娜塔莎正抚摸着向日葵娇柔的花瓣，“老地方，东边的白桦林。”，“不知道布拉金斯基先生有什么急事，我昨天半夜收到消息。”，“谁说不是呢。”。

白桦林外，伊万仰头看着这挺拔的树木，阳光透过树林间的缝隙斑驳的落在他身上，像是华丽的碎金子，王耀很喜欢白桦，他说这些树木挺拔秀丽，充满坚贞不屈的斗志，却散发着若隐若现的忧郁，似乎在感叹命运无常。“这就像是你给我的感觉。”，王耀说，“是你的民族性格吗？”，伊万忘记自己怎么回答的了，他倒是觉得王耀说的对，这片土地上的一切，包括白桦林，总是带着天生的忧郁，而正是这片土地，燃起了炽热叛逆的火种。

“哥哥！”，娜塔莎的声音把伊万拉回现实，“你们来的真早。”，伊万微笑着接住扑过来的妹妹，“哥哥的事情当然是第一位。”，娜塔莎说，托里斯听到这话有些郁闷，但是他也没说什么，说实在的，他有点怕伊万。

“辛苦你了，专门去接了娜塔莉亚。”，伊万看着托里斯，红色的眼睛带着笑意，“不要这样说，布拉金斯基先生，我……我自愿的。”，托里斯的眼神躲躲闪闪，伊万这双异于常人的红色眼睛总让他觉得充满压迫感，就算是基尔伯特，也是深红色，只有伊万，是这种炽热的鲜红色。

伊万看了托里斯一会，指了指他手中的篮子，“这是面包吗？”，“是，是的！”，托里斯点点头，“还有伏特加。”，“嗯……”，伊万若有所思，“有酒的话更好了，可以一醉方休。”，这是他学来的王耀家的词。

过了一会，大家都来了，其实人并不多，除了斯拉夫兄妹三个以外，还有托里斯、爱德华和莱维斯，阿米尔（哈萨克斯坦国拟名：阿米尔·玛穆什）在家里闲着没事干，跑来了莫斯科，所以也来了，他打算直接跟着苏联飞机去罗马尼亚。

“抱歉！我睡过头了！”，阿米尔气喘吁吁地跑过来，伊万笑笑，“是我没有叫你。”，“啊？”，阿米尔睁大眼睛，“我看你睡得那么好，就先走了，原来你没有定好闹钟吗？”，伊万带着一点得意说，“昨天喝多了……”，阿米尔有点心虚的说，昨天他找伊万喝酒，结果伊万并不在，说是有事情去开会了，他只好一个人在房间里喝酒，接到第二天要聚会的消息以后倒头就睡了。

因为事前说的是聚会，伊万像模像样的带了一块巨大的野餐布，他和托里斯。阿米尔、还有莱维斯把布铺好，娜塔莎把托里斯送她的花抽了两支给了伊万，一朵合欢、一朵茉莉，“谢谢。”，伊万接过去，娜塔莎没说话，转身去帮托里斯摆食物了。

七个人围成一圈坐在地上，身后是郁郁葱葱的白桦林，远处是开阔的山岭，天很蓝，太阳正遥遥地看着他们，六月的莫斯科和北京一样温度宜人。伊万晃晃手中的酒，“关于将要在布加勒斯特举行的重要会议，我认为有必要提醒一下各位。”，大家一震，心里有了自己的判断，他们齐齐看向东道主。

伊万带着微笑看着他们，“各位都是我最亲密的战友，这点毋庸置疑。说实话，我和王耀之间确实存在矛盾，事实上我们之间的矛盾由来已久，可能比大家看到的更严重一些。不过——”，他眯起眼睛，“这不是大问题。”，他继续说，“我希望各位能在接下来和苏联保持一致，我要的是绝对一致。”，这话带着强迫的味道，但是没人提出反对。

娜塔莎是唯一提出疑问的，她不相信伊万和王耀会走到这个地步，她刚刚送给伊万的合欢花，花语就是合欢和睦，友好相处，而茉莉是由来已久的爱情之花，这也是她想说的，尽管她看不惯伊万只对王耀温柔。“哥哥，你要像对待亚历山大那样对待王耀吗？”，娜塔莎说，中国对于整个社会主义大家庭的意义非同一般，南斯拉夫已经被开除了，如果中国也离开，这个大家庭还完整吗？

“我没有那样说。”

伊万保持着淡淡的微笑，“苏联需要毫无保留的忠诚。”，他又补了一句，“当然，这份忠诚并不是对我，而是对伊里奇先生，对社会主义，对阵营，对自己的心，我没有要强迫你们，我只是想提醒各位，王耀的路已经走歪了，请、不、要、跟着他继续错下去——如果有人听不明白，我不介意单独给他补补课。”，说完他笑的更深了，没人说话，他们知道这是最后通牒，接下来的布加勒斯特将会有一场狂风骤雨，那不是他们的舞台，台上只有伊万和王耀两个人。

最后，所有人都做出了自己的选择，伊万满意的看着六个人，端起酒杯，大声说，“让我们干杯。”，玻璃杯碰在一起的声音让静谧的白桦林也跟着颤抖了一下，他们各怀心思的喝光杯中的酒。伊万突然心情很好的样子，他拉着阿米尔拼酒，还大声唱着歌，“田野小河边，红莓花儿开，有一位少年真使我心爱，可是我不能对他表白，满怀的心腹话儿没法讲出来！”，娜塔莎觉得他唱这歌的时候心里一定难过的要死。

伊万喝醉了，滚在阿米尔怀里又哭又闹，把阿米尔吓得不轻，娜塔莎过来粗暴的拽起伊万，拉着他来到了河边，然后毫不留情的把他扔进了水里。伊万被凉水激灵的瞬间清醒了大半，他木讷的看着岸上的娜塔莎。

“这是怎么回事？”

“感觉怎么样？”

娜塔莎抱着胳膊冷冷的看着他，这神态和伊万一模一样，“我为什么在水里？”，伊万说着从水里站起来，好在这是六月天，要不他当场就感冒了。围巾浸了水变得又湿又重，上面还挂了一些水草，伊万赶紧把围巾摘下来，手忙脚乱的摘掉上面的脏东西，娜塔莎看着他冷笑道，“哥哥，你还记得这是谁送你的吗？”。

“小耀啊，你……”

伊万刚想说“你怎么给忘了”，被酒精冲昏的头脑彻底清醒，“我……”，他看看手中的围巾，“我喝多了？”，娜塔莎直接转身往回走，“清醒一点，哥哥，没有他你照样活得下去。”，伊万看着她，娜塔莎拦住了要过来看看的冬妮娅，然后拉着她走了。

手中的围巾滴着水，伊万看着它，1928年……已经过去三十多年了啊……他们已经相爱这么久了，真的可以说断就断吗？这份爱，早已成了一个习惯吧……


	37. 第三十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

6月17日，去往布加勒斯特的中国代表团途径莫斯科，他们参加此次会议最大的目的就是“劝”——说服苏联修正自己的错误，而苏联的目的和中国一样，也是“劝”——希望中共承认在世界工联会议上的错误。

双方会谈中，苏联首先发难，责问中共为什么寻找盟友反对苏共，中共也不甘示弱的搬出了苏共二十大相关的问题，指责和平过渡，原本计划好的的互相劝说最终还是成了一场针锋相对，而他们也无可避免的把矛盾带到了罗马尼亚。

因为两边闹得十分不愉快，王耀和伊万没心思独处，他们各自呆在各自的房间。王耀和代表团认真讨论以后，认为赫鲁晓夫极有可能利用即将召开的罗共三大做文章，中国驻苏大使刘晓先生及时的打听清楚了苏共联络部近期的情况，更加确定了他们的猜想，这使得中共必须做好最坏打算，为此，刘晓飞回国向毛先生和刘先生请示，经过中共中央的考虑，结果是“还得顶，无非毁灭”。

6月21日，布加勒斯特。苏共代表团先发制人，对中共关于国际问题的观点进行了全面批判，彻底在兄弟党内部公开了中苏矛盾。王耀坐在台下看着台上的苏共代表发言，坐在他旁边的是巴什基姆（阿尔巴尼亚国拟名：巴什基姆·霍查），“不要听那些人胡说，我可不认为你错的那么离谱。”，巴什基姆受到自家上司影响，性格也很横，他一直不太看得惯赫鲁晓夫和他提出的三和路线，是个实打实的斯大林粉丝。

“谢谢，好兄弟。”，王耀微微一笑，伊万扭头看到王耀正和巴什基姆聊的热乎，毫不在意台上苏共的发言，一团火气腾地升起来，伊万把面前的稿纸揉成一团。“什么时候再来中国？我带你去玩。”，王耀正给巴什基姆推荐中国名胜古迹，突然被一个纸团砸中了，王耀下意识的看过去，正好看到伊万挑衅的表情，那双红色的眼睛高傲地上挑。

“卧槽你娘的……”

王耀正要搓个纸团扔回去，巴什基姆按住了他，“冷静点。”，“他先砸的我！”，王耀不听，“现在大家都支持苏联，我劝你不要在这种小事上怄气，想想办法扳回来。”，巴什基姆说着看了一眼台上，王耀也觉得他说的有道理，强迫自己冷静下来，和巴什基姆换了座位。

会议暂告一段落，中共代表团和阿共代表团离开的比较晚，王耀说，“真是谢谢，刚刚只有各位维护中共。”，巴什基姆摇摇头，“威胁的话对阿尔巴尼亚没有用。”，王耀看着他，“你的意思是这是说好的？”，巴什基姆微笑着回答，“那谁知道呢，反正真理必定站在真正的革命者这边，而不是那些虚伪的和平主义者这边。”，他跟着代表团离开了，王耀说要一个人去走走，让中共代表团先回去了。

这条小路僻静无人，王耀不由得想起了一个快要被淡忘的人——纳吉·伊姆雷，他后来被软禁在布加勒斯特，在1958年6月16日被执行绞刑，至死都不曾改变立场，他是个失败的改革者，他的路线错了就注定要被淘汰。纳吉死前也是被孤立的……洛松齐比他更早得死在了狱中，他一个人面对无数的唾骂，直到被送上绞刑架。

一个人吗？

王耀仰头看着天空，几千年来他何曾不是一个人，尤其在1840年以后，那时候上司首先孤立了全世界，还大言不惭的向全世界宣战，整整一个世纪他都独自挣扎在看不见阳光的黑暗中，一度放弃了希望，他想起自己跪在避暑山庄的地上，痛哭出血泪，想要求得一条出路，那是1900年绝望的夏天。

“如果前进的路上我们分开了怎么办？”

“那我也得走下去，这条路不容许我回头。”

又是这个对话，王耀让自己不去想伊万，却发现根本做不到，那个人已经深深刻在了他的生命中，他是蚀刻在他心中的红色，他要如何不去爱他？爱已经成为一种习惯的时候，怎么可能说放下就放下？“我不会承认我错了，就算是死，我也不会改变立场。”，王耀倔强的说，前方闪出一个人影，挡在了路中间。

王耀看着伊万，“有什么事吗？布拉金斯基先生。”，“上司希望明天我们可以有一个友好的会谈。”，伊万说，王耀有些意外，“真的？”，“不然呢？我在这等你半天就为了忽悠你？”，王耀笑了，“布拉金斯基先生，你现在就是在忽悠我，你怎么知道我一定会从这走？你一直在跟着我吧？”，被拆穿的伊万也不脸红，他上前一步，“是的，我一直跟着你，那又怎么样？”，王耀不想和他在这里吵架，会议上他和巴什基姆说了太多话，现在只觉得口干舌燥。

“不怎么样，请让开，你挡路了。”

伊万并没有让开王耀，他继续上前一步，“你要去哪？”，“和你有什么关系？”，王耀有些不耐烦，他迈步要走，被伊万一把拽住，“给我回来！”。

“我凭什么听你的！”

“凭我是你的哥哥！凭你是我一个人的！”

这句话让王耀彻底炸毛了，“我不是任何人的附属品！你这个殖民主义！”，他一个过肩摔把伊万摔到了地上，又把怀中的资料砸到伊万身上，纸张纷纷扬扬散落开来，像是下了一地的雪，“这是新的帽子吗？殖民主义？”，伊万冷笑。

王耀居高临下的看着伊万，看到地上的人要跳起来，直接压在了伊万身上，“你想在这揍我一顿？”，地上的人好笑的看着王耀，“是你他娘的先惹我的！”，王耀瞪着伊万，“你说错了，是你先惹我的，在世界工联会议上公开我们的分歧，在伊里奇先生的诞辰上和我隔空打擂台，甚至自作主张发动炮击，我已经忍了很久了，王耀。”，伊万发泄完，略带轻松地看着王耀，东方人涨红了脸，压着他的手松开了。

“所以这是你的报复，带着人孤立我，想把我送上‘绞刑架’。”，王耀站起来说，伊万摇头，“只要你认错。”，“放弃吧，万尼亚，我们谁都回不了头了。”，王耀说，他绕过伊万跑走了，伊万躺在地上，看着天空，绞刑架？不，那不是给你的。伊万慢慢站起来，捡起地上散落的文件，抱在怀里离开了。

绞刑架是给叛徒准备的，你不是叛徒，你是我的小布尔什维克。

一大早，赫鲁晓夫开始准备一会要讲的话，说实在的他也不想真的和中共撕破脸，这是他做的最后一次努力了，最好能获得好结果。伊万还没有来，他昨天又把自己灌醉了，还不小心划伤了自己，这会正在房间里挨医生的训。

伊万坐在床上听着医生语重心长的教导，“您喝了太多酒，这对伤口愈合不是好事，请不要再做这种任性行为。”，“嗯……”，医生看伊万一脸的敷衍，只好叹口气，他虽然不是苏联人，但是作为一个兄弟国家的医生，对于这个老大哥的化身也是打心眼里喜欢，看他对自己一副满不在乎的样子就来气。

“这个请晚上睡觉前清洗干净再涂一次，一天两次，连着涂一周，记住了吗？”

“嗯……”

“……您到底记住了吗？”

“嗯……”

“……”

可怜的医生被无视以后只能无奈的告辞了，然后有人敲了敲门，告诉伊万可以去会议室了，中共代表团就快到了，“嗯。”，伊万答应一声，看了看包着纱布的的手，故意把衣袖往上拉了拉，不知道小耀看到了会不会心疼。

王耀走进房间的时候就看到了伊万，他背着手站在窗前，逆光中显得有些透明，苏共代表团站起来欢迎中共代表团，然后他们都落座了，伊万还是站在窗前，仿佛这房间没有进来过任何人。

“请尽快落座吧。”

赫鲁晓夫有些看不下去，他招呼伊万赶紧坐下来，伊万这才慢悠悠的转身，他看了一眼王耀，走到他旁边坐下来。王耀注意到伊万手上包着的纱布，一直延伸到手腕往上，“你的手怎么了？”，“划伤了。”，伊万漫不经心的回答，王耀皱起眉头，责备了一句，“你怎么这么不小心。”，伊万瞥他一眼，“无所谓。”。

“你他娘……”

王耀刚想爆粗，立马想到太不合适，他只好干巴巴地说了一句，“以后注意点。”，伊万没想到王耀的反应这么敷衍，他冷哼一声，“我死了也不要你管。”，王耀听了扭头看着他，一脸的惊讶，“好！”，王耀把面前的文件往旁边一推，然后挪动椅子坐的更远，“我才懒得管！”。

在场的人奇怪的看了他们一眼，不用说，这两位绝对又吵架了，但是他们只能选择视而不见，毕竟他们都希望通过本次会谈达成某种和解。赫鲁晓夫表示苏联希望和中国友好，并且尊重中国人民以及中国共产党，但是不允许以非同志的方式对待苏共，他还指责中共背着苏共和兄弟党拉帮结派，对整个阵营都是极大的不尊重。对此，中共代表团寸步不让，双方吵得不可开交，原本预想的友好会谈再次失败，成了又一场交锋。

6月24日至26日，中共和苏共展开了正式交锋，而且当着所有兄弟国共产党和工人党的面，会议的中心议题就是批判中共的各项“错误”，苏共带头对中共发起全方面围堵，4月被他们用来互相攻击的列宁先生很不幸的又被请出来作为“武器”。

“列宁先生会从棺材里爬出来拧你们的耳朵！（原话来自玉米同志）”，伊万指着王耀说，王耀也不客气的回击，“那说明我们离列宁先生很近，他才拧得着，不像某些人，已经离列宁先生远的他想够都够不着了！（原话来自彭真，精简了一下）”，他们就像两个小孩子一样互相指责，言辞越来越刻薄，很伤和气。在场的人都听的愣住了，中苏互相给对方扣了一堆帽子，“教条主义”对上了“修正主义”！

最让中共感到意外是除了阿尔巴尼亚明确维护了中共以外，其他兄弟党大多都站在了苏共一边，跟着苏共一起攻击中共，王耀颇有种被“光荣孤立”的感觉，他莫名想起了亚历山大，要是南共在这里，不知道是跟着他一起指责伊万，还是跟着伊万一起指责他，不过，仔细想想，亚历山大应该会同时指责他们两个，然后他们三个吵成一团，把整个会场彻底变成“三国演义”。

吵到后面，中共完全是一种壮士断腕的悲壮决绝，彭真先生舌战群儒，奋力反击，王耀帮着他回击来自四面八方的攻击，尤其是伊万的，他和伊万就像是民政局离婚处吵红眼的夫妻，从开始一路吵到最后，然后各自拿着绿本老死不相往来。

“啪！”

伊万猛地一拍桌子，手上的伤口被震得生疼，他的声音也跟着颤抖了一下，“我竟然没想到，最后和我闹成这样的会是你！南斯拉夫都没这么过分！”，“怎么？现在你发现亚历山大比我好了？”，王耀笑得嘲讽，然后伊万的回话直接激怒了他。

“他是比你好。”

“……”

王耀的眼神非常受伤，他死死地看着伊万，对方完全没有一丝动摇，反而更加咄咄逼人地看着他，一时间两个人都没说话。最后，王耀移开视线，“那好，以后你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥，我们没有任何关系。”，他说完走到另一边，巴什基姆拉过他，“那个公报你要签字吗？”，他说的公报是一些兄弟国提出的，已经得到了一致支持，如果中共不同意，等于背负起分裂的罪名，这简直是苏联在报世界工联会议上的一箭之仇！

中共中央明白“毁灭”也不是现在，中苏两党的矛盾说到底还是一个部分问题，中共更不能站在兄弟党对立面，最终，中共也在公报上签字了。不过26日，中共发表了声明，一是指责苏联搞突然袭击，把自己的想法强加于人；二是表示中共绝不会向违反马列主义的错误观点屈服；三是强调中苏分歧属于部分性质。这种表面妥协，转身挥大棒的行为激怒了赫鲁晓夫，让他做出了不理智的行为，苏联决定使用经济手段迫使中国屈服。

此时的中国正在经历自然灾害，加上大跃进带来的生产力滞后，经济状况一直不好，苏联的经济手段等于当头一棒，直接把中共打懵了。

“撤离专家？”，王耀手中的笔不停地敲着桌子，“嗯，28号开始撤离。”，伊万那边的语气更是一点感情也没有，两个人公事公办的对话，“你就一点也不担心单方面撕毁协议对苏联形象的伤害？”，“你就比我好到哪里去吗？你说我搞一言堂，你家的社论就不是一言堂？没人要孤立你们，是你们自己孤立自己。”，伊万毫不客气的说，王耀清楚现在国内外情况不乐观，如果这时候真的和苏联闹翻了，只怕会把自己推向万劫不复的深渊，他还是倔强的说，“随你撤！爷不在乎。”。

“好，你说的。”

“我说的，怎么样？我会让你知道什么是‘后发制人’！”

狠话已经撂下了，但结合实际情况，还是狠不起来。严重的贸易逆差导致欠的外账越来越多，国内经济严重下行。中共中央被迫转变态度，认为不能把眼光放得太过长远，还是要顾及一下眼前的利益，随着夏天的到来，原本的热血沸腾反而冷静了下来，进入8月，中共越来越多的强调和平共处，这也引起了苏联的注意。


	38. 第三十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“哥哥，你看到了吗？”，娜塔莎拿着报纸过来找伊万，“你看看这个。”，她把报纸递过去，伊万接过看了一眼，就扔在了一边，“早就看到了。”，伊万怀里抱着一只猫，这是他前段时间在森林里捡到的，一只漂亮的西伯利亚森林猫，有着涅瓦色的长毛和瓦蓝的眼睛，伊万给它取名叫“阿纳托利”，意为“日出”。

“你就没点想法？”，娜塔莎不死心的问，伊万看着她，“我有什么想法？”，阿纳托利很慵懒的伸了个懒腰，喵喵叫了一声，打断了娜塔莎想要继续说的话，伊万低头温柔地抚摸着阿纳托利肚子上的毛，很显然他不想继续这个话题。“哼，好吧，反正不关我的事，我才不要瞎操心。”，娜塔莎说完就走了。

等到房间门被重重关上，伊万才抬起头，他一手继续揉着阿纳托利的腹部，一手拿过被扔到一边的报纸，认真地读着上面的每一句话，“中国重申和平共处五项原则”、“中国表示愿意和西方国家，包括美国在内，实行和平共处”、“中国人民一贯主张尊重不同的社会制度”，“中国……”，这些字眼和上半年甚至更早一些的态度完全不同，表面上来看，中国似乎屈服了，他们开始向苏联希望的靠拢了。

伊万又看了三遍，然后把报纸扔得更远了，他起身抱着阿纳托利躺进沙发里，他举着猫咪，阿纳托利蓝色的眼睛也看着他。

“喵~”

“你也觉得这很可笑吗？”

“喵~”

阿纳托利很捧场的和伊万一唱一和，“还是你懂我。”，伊万把猫咪抱在怀里，看着天花板，“我都不知道他到底要干什么了。”，“喵！喵！！”，阿纳托利突然扭动起来，“你怎么了？”，“喵~”，阿纳托利轻巧的挣脱伊万的手，跑到了食盘前蹲着不动了。

伊万总算明白它想干什么了，他从沙发里坐起来，揉着头发走过来，“真是服了你，这么快就饿了？”，“喵~”，阿纳托利不满的喵，意思是我已经快二十分钟没吃东西了。伊万走过来拿起那个小小的食盘，典雅漂亮的海棠红色，没错，这是王耀送他的那套瓷器中剩余的，被他给阿纳托利当食盘了。

“过来，小东西。”，伊万走在前面，阿纳托利软软的跳过来，围着他转着走着，“哎呀，你不要这样跟着我，我要摔倒了。”，伊万被它转得差点踩了自己的脚，他找了一些猫食，“我们去外面，那里阳光好。”，他带着阿纳托利走到了克里姆林宫外。

伊万蹲在地上看着猫咪香喷喷的吃着盘子里的东西，他前几天就接到报告，说中国那边农副产品大幅减产，日常供应苏联的商品出现了欠交，这也许就是中国突然180度转变态度的原因之一。

“你只要说一句软话，我都会立马给你帮助。”，伊万喃喃自语，“专家的撤离一定对你影响很大吧，为什么你什么都不说呢？”，很快阿纳托利就吃完了，满足的坐在地上用爪子洗脸，伊万伸手抱过猫咪，“吃饱了吗？”，那双瓦蓝色的眼睛看着他，“喵~”，伊万越看越觉得，这双眼睛……像极了那个美国人。

还有地上摔碎的红玫瑰……

“喂！告诉吴廷艳，要是还烂泥扶不上墙，就自己自生自灭去吧！”，阿尔弗雷德恼火的冲着电话里发难，“给了那么多军事援助，要是hero早就把北面那些家伙推平了，她到底在干什么！还能被反推？腐败？别跟hero提这个！那是布尔什维克的毛病！绝对不会出现在我们的体制中！”，阿尔弗雷德言辞激动，他从巴黎回来后越来越容易炸毛了，尤其是现在北越明显压过了南越，一想到伊万和王耀要开心他就一团火气，“不要跟hero哭穷哭弱！废物！”，他啪得摔了电话。

“把人都给我叫过来！”

过了一会，人到齐了，阿尔弗雷德翘着二郎腿看着面前的几位，“hero找你们来是想问问，现在越南到底什么情况？”，他背着光，蓝色的眼睛中闪出冷冽的光芒，透过眼镜片震慑着在场每一个人。

“我的祖国，现在……确实不太乐观。他们内讧严重，民心尽失。”

“那就换人啊！”

“这也不一定有用。”

“那是因为hero手段还没用狠。”，阿尔弗雷德说，他又想了想，现在美国正值总统竞选的关键期，还是不要做任何重大决定的好，“算了，我再想想。”，他摆摆手。

房间里只剩下了阿尔弗雷德一个人，他坐在椅子里转了一圈，刚好面对着桌上玻璃罩着的标本停下，这是一支风干的玫瑰，是他从巴黎带回来的路易十四玫瑰，接近黑色的玫瑰散发出妖冶的气息，“你说，hero要不要下场？”，他对玫瑰说，但是玫瑰无法回答他，阿尔弗雷德一笑，“算了，hero不着急，我等你。”。

莫斯科会议又要召开了，中苏两党决定先开会讨论一下，9月，邓先生带着中共代表团抵达了莫斯科，此时赫鲁晓夫和伊万并不在国内，他们去了纽约，联合国第十五次大会要召开了，中国不属于联合国一员，自然不会去。听说伊万去了纽约，王耀明显很失望，但是正事重要，他跟着代表团和苏共互相试探着进行了长时间的会谈。

伊万在纽约见到了亚历山大，铁托也来了，另外还有很多国家领导人和国家意识体都云集这座时尚的城市，他也见到了那个去年革命成功的古巴领袖卡斯特罗，他是个三十出头的年轻人，怎么看都是一颗充满无限潜力的新星，伊万欣赏这样的年轻人，菲德尔（古巴国拟名：菲德尔·洛佩斯）热情的跟伊万打招呼，他有着拉美人民特有的活力满满，皮肤颜色略深，显得一双眼睛亮晶晶的。

“祝贺您取得了革命的成功。”，伊万说，菲德尔笑得很开心，“这是人民的选择，独裁统治是没有出路的。”，“嗯，是民族斗争的胜利。”，伊万敷衍了一句，他现在不喜欢提这个词，菲德尔热烈地看着他，“布拉金斯基先生，以后我们可以多交流吗？您是……我很敬仰您！”，“当然。”，伊万微笑，他们的声音很小，毕竟这是在纽约，这种地方这个时间聊这个话题实在太危险，“那太好了。”，菲德尔愉快地说。

亚历山大观望了一会，终于等到伊万身边没人了，他犹豫一下，还是走了上去，“好久不见。”，非常官方的一句开场白，亚历山大微笑着看着伊万，“嗯，好久不见，瓦尔特先生。”，伊万客气的点头，他们有些尴尬的沉默了一会，亚历山大想了一堆问题，然后全部被他否定了，最后变成一个无关痛痒的问题。

“最近好吗？”

伊万显然也很意外他居然问了个如此没有营养的问题，他看着亚历山大，略带僵硬的回答，“还不错，我养了一只猫。”，亚历山大有些惊讶，“你养了猫咪？”，“嗯，是一只西伯利亚森林猫，我在白桦林里捡到的，可能是走丢了，但是它不愿离开，我就把它留下来了。”，伊万说，他接着微微一笑。

“它叫阿纳托利。”

“日出……很好的名字。”，亚历山大细细琢磨这这个名字，总觉得伊万不是随便取了个寓意好的名字，他们都没再说话，然后陷入了第二次尴尬中，“呃……”，亚历山大看着伊万，一副欲言又止的样子，伊万看得出来他的心思，他走近了亚历山大。

“想说什么就说吧。”

亚历山大想了想，认真地看着伊万，“也许我不该八卦，不过我听说你和王耀大吵了一架？”，伊万猜到他要问这个，现在中国和南斯拉夫关系基本水火不容，而这一切却是源于苏联和南斯拉夫的矛盾，伊万很奇怪为什么会变成这样？

“不是什么大问题，他心情不太好而已。”

“这样？”

亚历山大听了好笑，“前几天我跟王耀聊了聊，他好像是心情不太好。”，“你、们、聊、天？”，伊万以为自己听错了，“有什么不可以吗？”，亚历山大故意扬起脸，他也不知道自己为什么要说这些，反正有种报复的快感。他看伊万愣在原地，又补了一句，“王耀说他现在吃饭都是数着米粒，真让人意外。”，王耀家的情况伊万不可能不知道，亚历山大就是在赌气，苏南关系有了一点点缓和迹象，但是他知道，只要苏中关系还保持着，苏南关系就没指望，他们三个就这样微妙。

伊万的脸色果然沉了下来，“说了不是大问题，南斯拉夫管得太多了。”，亚历山大笑笑，“南斯拉夫不想管什么，是你想多了。”，“那就请随意，瓦尔特先生。”，伊万扭头走了，又是不欢而散，亚历山大无奈的笑笑，“不知道我们三个心平气和的站在一起要到什么时候了。”。

其实伊万真正生气的不是亚历山大的阴阳怪气，而是王耀居然和亚历山大保持着私人联系，而他完全被蒙在鼓里！心里有种被背叛的感觉（简称：绿了），伊万越想越气，他不知不觉走出了大厅，走廊里没什么人，伊万看到了拉吉夫和拉贾在说话，看上去两个人闹得有些不愉快。拉吉夫好像说了句什么，拉贾抬手要打他，最后还是放下去了，然后拉贾转身跑了，因为在气头上，他没看清前面，直接撞在了伊万身上。

“抱歉！”

拉贾下意识道歉，却看到一双红色眼睛，他吓了一跳，居然撞上了苏联先生！他不由后退一步，他现在和苏联关系可不好，毕竟美苏是老对手，他作为美国的盟友，和苏联也是针尖对麦芒。“我没有看清路……很抱歉。”，拉贾怕惹怒了伊万，他听说这位先生脾气并不好，尤其是二战，虽然损失惨重，也是铁骨铮铮的汉子，打的路德维希有了心理阴影，现在路德维希和基尔伯特成为了两个世界的人。

“没事。”

伊万侧身让出一条路，“请。”，拉贾很意外伊万居然毫无反应，他虽然看上去冷漠了点，但是也没传说中那么可怕，“有什么问题吗？侯赛因先生。”，伊万看着拉贾，“哦，没……”，拉贾还没说完，一阵明快的笑声打破了略微尴尬的气氛，阿尔弗雷德从走廊另一头走了过来。

“我的朋友，你不用害怕，这位先生虽然传闻中脾气不好，但是你看这张脸也是毫无攻击性啊。”，阿尔弗雷德说着还哥俩好似的揽住伊万的肩头，“……”，拉贾尴尬的看着突然出现的美国人，“琼斯先生，您好。”，“hero很好。”，阿尔弗雷德笑着说，拉贾赶紧说，“那我先走了。”，“再会，侯赛因先生。”，阿尔弗雷德热情的挥挥手。

原本站在远处的拉吉夫也很尴尬，这突然出现的两个人让他走也不是留也不是，好在阿尔弗雷德给了他一个台阶，他冲拉吉夫挥挥手，大声说道，“甘地先生，再会！”，然后揽着伊万转身离开了。

到了无人的地方，伊万赶紧甩掉了阿尔弗雷德的手臂，刚才被拉吉夫和拉贾看到这么尴尬的一幕简直丢死人了，如果只是说美苏打算缓和关系还好，要是多出点有的没的，那他真的里外不是人了，况且现在莫斯科和华盛顿的关系已经降到了冰点，谁会相信他俩突然要和好？阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉头，“你就这么讨厌hero？”，“琼斯先生，你要是不再来我家上空飞来飞去我还能稍微喜欢你一下。”，伊万指的还是五月份的U-2飞机事件，这个对于苏联来说简直是奇耻大辱！

“这个嘛——”

阿尔弗雷德推推眼镜，“是上司的决定，hero也劝不住啊，不过，如果你对hero态度好点，hero可以考虑少飞几次。”，他说完还眨眨眼，伊万被他气得攥紧拳头，“你不是劝不住总统先生吗？”，“hero真想做什么，没人能反对。”，阿尔弗雷德骄傲地说，“包括hero喜欢的任何东西，到最后都会是hero的。”，他看着伊万，对面的人听了露出一个比他还骄傲的笑容，“hero先生，你的英雄梦做太多了。”，伊万凑近阿尔弗雷德，“你不是英雄，我也不是恶龙，或者说，我们都是恶龙。”。

“哦？”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，“那谁是英雄？谁是公主？”，伊万没有回答，他打算回去大厅，阿尔弗雷德在他背后笑起来，声音越来越大，伊万不耐烦地转身看着他。

“笑什么？”

“hero突然想到——也许王耀才是那个英雄，而那个公主，也是王耀。”，阿尔弗雷德说完笑的弯起腰，仿佛说了一个天大的笑话，伊万看着他，不悦地眯起眼睛，王耀……他的小布尔什维克，那个活了五千多年的古老国家，真有那个本事吗？


	39. 第三十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

联合国第十五次大会注定要被载入联合国史册，因为那上面出现了令人瞠目结舌的一幕，堂堂大国领袖居然脱下鞋子敲击桌面！赫鲁晓夫这一举动连自己国内都不敢相信，但是这件事确确实实发生了，伊万对自己上司的出格行为感到丢人，但是赫鲁晓夫很兴奋，认为这非常来劲（士力架吃多了）。

晚些时候，苏联代表团和匈牙利人共进晚餐，卡达尔是一位机智风趣的人，他用轻松的方式提醒了赫鲁晓夫这种做法的不妥，“我和希克同志（匈牙利外长）一度思考您在走上讲台做程序性发言时是光着脚还是已经穿上了鞋子，要知道这就在您敲了桌子之后不久。”，这时候大家已经开始发笑了，卡达尔还说，“我想您已经穿好了，对吗？”，赫鲁晓夫这才意识到自己的做法有些过分了。

伊丽莎白也跟着笑，不过她很快恢复了优雅端庄，她看了看伊万，发现苏联先生有些心不在焉，或许是他也觉得这很丢人，或许还有别的心事。

“我敬您一杯。”

伊丽莎白端起酒杯，伊万看了她一眼，“谢谢。”，他举起酒杯，在场的人也纷纷跟着举起酒杯，“一起干杯吧。”，有人提议，然后大家都表示赞成，碰杯之后纷纷喝光了杯中的酒，伊万放下杯子以后表示自己吃饱了，然后离开了房间。

夜色如水，伊万边走边想，不知道这会王耀是正和苏斯洛夫他们讨论接下来要在莫斯科开会的内容，还是已经睡了，他现在很后悔没有留在莫斯科，这鬼地方一堆烦心事；也不知道阿纳托利有没有听娜塔莎的话，那只猫咪非常黏他，似乎是天生的缘分，他们相遇的第一眼就觉得很熟悉。以前王耀也是这样黏他，偶尔的争吵更像是调味剂，现在的争吵……正一步步把他们推远。

“布拉金斯基先生。”

一个声音从背后传来，伊万转过身，伊丽莎白正站在那里，晚餐时候她换上了一身非常优雅的裙装，十分符合她的气质，匈牙利在卡达尔的带领下确实发展的不错，甚至有些论调认为匈牙利是东欧“最熟练的走钢丝者”，“正在悄悄走自己的道路”，不过匈牙利和苏联保持着基本一致的立场，总的来说，无伤大雅。

“海德薇莉小姐，晚上好。”

伊万收起自己乱七八糟的思绪，微笑着点点头，“我刚刚去找您，发现您不在，但是您的电话一直在响，好在我及时找到了您。”，伊丽莎白说，“是吗？”，伊万有些惊讶，为什么不是助理来找他的而是伊丽莎白？但是他不想多问什么，“我这就回去。”，伊丽莎白点点头，“我们可以聊聊天吗？难得能够见面。”，伊万没有拒绝。

“可以。”

助理和匆匆回来的伊万撞了个满怀，“哦，我的先生，您总算回来了！您不知道这位同志有多执着！”，助理一脸的无奈，“知道了。”，伊万绕过助理快步走进房间，伊丽莎白看看他，转过头对助理笑笑，“抱歉，找苏联先生花了点时间。”，“哦，谢天谢地还不算晚，感谢您。”，助理说，“它就这样一直响着，中间挂了一次，然后又一直响着。”，“这位同志真是很有耐心。”，伊丽莎白笑着说。

电话是王耀打来的，伊万听着电话里的人熟悉的声音一时有点语塞，“请问布拉金斯基先生回来没有？”，王耀礼貌的问，“我回来了。”，伊万说，王耀沉默了一下，然后立刻调整了情绪。

“在纽约怎么样？”

“很好，一点也不冷。”

“嗯……”，王耀似乎在思考什么，伊万耐心地等着，“万尼亚，我听了广播。”，王耀说，“很感谢苏联关于恢复中国在联合国合法席位的提议，你见到小湾了吗？”，伊万垂下眼帘，“见到了。”，“她还好吗？”，“看上去气色不错。”，“那就好……”，王耀似乎松了口气。

两个人沉默了一会，伊万问，“你没点别的想说的？”，“……很感谢你的提议。”，王耀说，“还有呢？”，“……关于给予一切殖民地独立的提案我觉得非常好，相信大家都会认识到社会主义的伟大和包容，这是反帝道路上的重要一步……”，王耀努力回忆着广播里的内容，而赫鲁晓夫拿皮鞋敲桌子那段被他自动忽略了。

“你知道我不想听这些。”

“那你想听什么？”

伊万知道王耀在装傻，他重重叹了口气，“算了，没什么。”，“那……你什么时候回来？我们大致讨论出了结果，接下来……”，“你们看着办吧，我要在纽约呆久点。”，伊万打断王耀，“多久？”，“会议前我会回来的，现在莫斯科是凌晨了，去休息吧。”，伊万不等王耀回话就把电话挂了。挂掉电话以后伊万长舒一口气，感觉就像是刚从前线回来一样如释重负，这时，伊丽莎白微笑着敲了敲门。

“我可以进来吗？”

“请进。”

伊万撑着桌面冷静了一会，然后慢慢转过身，“想喝点什么吗？”，“不用了，我吃的很饱。”，伊丽莎白说，她目不转睛地看着伊万，“海德薇莉小姐有什么想说的？”，伊万靠着桌子问，伊丽莎白优雅地坐好，“是中国先生吗？除了他，没人这么有耐心。”，“您都听到了，就不用再问我了。”，伊万说。

“您又在大会上提议恢复中国的席位了。”，伊丽莎白说，“这是为了阵营考虑，而且中国不能一直被排除在联合国以外，这也不合理。”，伊万看着她，伊丽莎白摇摇头，“您知道，这可不容易。”，“有什么事是容易的？”，伊万反问，伊丽莎白微笑着回答，“确实没有，先生，连保持一段长久的关系都很不容易。”。

苏联人眯起眼睛，伊丽莎白摆摆手，“我没有别的意思，我只是想起了罗德里赫。”，“过往的故事不要再提了，海德薇莉小姐。不会有人想听，没人想活在过去。”，伊万明显不高兴了，伊丽莎白低下头，她也知道对着伊万提起来罗德里赫是多么的不合时宜，但是她更想通过这个提醒伊万关于王耀的问题。

“先生，没有过去，就不会有未来，请相信这是我善意的提醒。”

“我都明白。”

伊万说着走到伊莉莎白对面，“我只是不想沉溺在过去。”，伊丽莎白抬头看着他，“这个不应该我来说，但我还是要替王耀先生说一句。”，伊万示意她说下去，“我相信他一定在未来等着您，他没有留在过去。”，伊丽莎白坚定地说。

赫鲁晓夫在纽约整整逗留了一个月，期间他到处发表演说，他对西方记者，特别是美国记者的积极性和敬业感到钦佩，其中一位叫索尔兹伯的记者尤其受到他的赞赏。“其实就是因为这位作家在新书中为他写了整整一章的内容。”，伊万因为皮鞋事件对赫鲁晓夫意见颇大，他很要面子并且很敏感，这事对苏联形象影响不小，他不可能没意见。

站在他旁边的特罗扬诺夫斯基打趣道，“您的怨气已经具象到可以画下来了。”，伊万哼了一声，“很有意思的提议，不过一定要找俄国画家，他们有最好的艺术造诣。”，“我想法国人也很不错。”，特罗扬诺夫斯基说，伊万想了想，“如果是中国人呢？”，他期待的看着特罗扬诺夫斯基，“呃……我不是很了解，也许很不错，我见过他们的一些画。”，特罗扬诺夫斯基有些为难，尽管八十年代他成为了苏联驻华大使，但目前还不是。

伊万一笑，“也许他们会画的非常有意思，可能是一股青色的烟雾，或者一团让人看不懂的墨汁。”，就像王耀收集的扇面画，中国的写意画一点也不具象，和它的祖国一样……让人看不懂。

起草委员会仍旧争论不休，这段时间王耀感觉自己就像一个即将爆炸的气球，他干脆偷了回懒，一个人跑出去悠闲地享受莫斯科九月的风光，他意外的遇到了娜塔莎。于是，娜塔莎邀请他一起去走走。

周末的游乐园人很多，昨天是中国的国庆，但是中共代表团仍然在为了草案和苏共进行激烈的争论，根本没人想起来庆祝一番，连王耀自己也忘了，所以娜塔莎把一个冰激凌递过来的时候王耀都没反应过来。

“谢谢。”

王耀接过冰激凌，这个季节在莫斯科吃冰激凌还是很需要勇气的。

“不用谢。”

娜塔莎表情淡淡的，她不是个热情的性格，这点和伊万差不多，不过有时伊万会表现的很脱线，反而让人觉得不那么冷漠，娜塔莎就是从内到外都一样。

“喵~”

阿纳托利也很应景的跟着叫了一声，王耀没见过它，好奇地问道，“这是？”，“它叫阿纳托利，是哥哥的猫咪，现在我帮他照顾几天。”，娜塔莎说，“万尼亚养了猫？”，王耀有些意外，伊万能照顾好它吗？他连自己都照顾不好吧！

“他捡到的，这个赖皮虫自己不走了。”，娜塔莎说着拿着阿纳托利的爪子挥挥，“对吗？赖皮虫，你怎么知道哥哥是个长期好饭票的？”，“喵~”。

阿纳托利是一只神奇的猫咪，它丝毫不怕人，有人看它可爱想抱它，它表现得比人家还激动，一个劲地赖在人家身上不下来，最后娜塔莎强行把它抱下来，跟那家人道了歉，拉着王耀去坐摩天轮了。

等摩天轮升到最高处，王耀看到远处莫斯科河安静美丽，而列宁山则沉稳庄严，仿佛一对天造地设的男女。他正想感叹，上了高处更加兴奋的阿纳托利跳到了他怀里，死命的蹭来蹭去，王耀怕它掉下去，赶紧抓住它。阿纳托利对王耀表现出了极大的热情，娜塔莎在一旁感叹了一句。

“也许它觉得你身上的气味和哥哥很像。”

“……”

王耀听了这话有些尴尬，阿纳托利往王耀脖子里拱着，“好痒……”，王耀想要把它抱起来，结果猫爪子居然勾出了他的挂坠。不等王耀反应过来，阿纳托利一口咬上了红色的绳子，绳子被咬断了，挂坠从王耀的脖子上滑落，从最高处掉了下去。

“！”，王耀慌忙把猫咪塞给娜塔莎，趴在摩天轮的栏杆上往下看，这里太高了，什么也看不见，挂坠就像是一粒沉入大海的星尘，消失得无影无踪，王耀茫然地看着地面，一股冰凉的绝望感从脚底升起，让他开始发抖。

“我的石头……”

娜塔莎并不知道这个挂坠的来历，她只是感觉到这对王耀很重要，她安慰王耀，“别着急，肯定能找回来。”，“嗯……”，王耀点点头，但是他心里清楚，要找回来估计是不太可能了……

摩天轮还没落地，王耀就直接跳了下来，飞快的跑到挂坠掉落的那边去了，娜塔莎抱着猫咪也跟着跳了下来，工作人员吓了一跳，他还没来得及教育教育这两个莽撞的年轻人，怀里就被塞进一只猫咪，“同志，帮我照看一下猫，我马上回来！”，娜塔莎说着就不见了人影，工作人员愣在原地。

“喵~”

王耀四处找着，但是毫无收获，明明应该很显眼的……为什么找不到呢？“请问，你有没有看到一颗石头？上面有颗红色的星星，还有……”，王耀无助的抓着过路的人询问，大家都茫然的摇摇头，“真的没看到吗？它很小，它……”，大家还是摇头，王耀只好退到一边，慢慢的靠着树干坐下来，娜塔莎也没找到，她甚至没看清那个东西什么样子。

“我们去弄个寻物启事。”，娜塔莎坐到王耀身边，“不用了，别白费力气，找不到就是找不到了。”，王耀把脸埋在膝盖中间，“过去了就是过去了，失去了就是失去了。”，娜塔莎看他快要崩溃的样子，突然明白了过来。

“这个东西……是哥哥送你的吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就让他再送一个好了。”，娜塔莎说，王耀抬头讶异的看着她，娜塔莎看到他眼中的泪，“这东西还不是要多少有多少，你一个大男人，哭什么！”，她说着掏出自己的手帕递过去，“你就是要一卡车，哥哥也能让他们一个小时内交货。”，王耀摇摇头，“那也不是最初的那个了……”。

娜塔莎听了腾得站了起来，“什么最初不最初的！都是同一个人送你的，都是同样的心意，过去的那个不见了就说明它不合时宜了，新的又有哪里不好？”，王耀讶异的睁大眼睛看着娜塔莎，“如果是我，我就要新的！我活了几百年，失去的东西多了去了，你比我活得久，怎么比我还迂腐！”，娜塔莎说着昂起头，紫色的眼睛倨傲地看着王耀。

“除非你不喜欢哥哥了，不要他送你的新东西。”

“我怎么可能不喜欢他！”

“那不就是了，他永远是他，他送你的东西，我敢保证每一件都是充满了爱，你何必这么较真？”，娜塔莎说，王耀看着她，终于淡淡一笑，“娜塔莉亚，你真是个好姑娘。”，“那当然，我可是伊万·布拉金斯基的妹妹！”，娜塔莎得意地说，“你在这等我，我把阿纳托利抱回来。”。


	40. 第四十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

过了半个月，伊万回来了，起草委员会还在争吵，不过分歧少了很多，只剩几个关键性问题一直谈不好，中共的态度变化很大，有进有退，给足了苏联面子，这也符合赫鲁晓夫的愿望，他本人并不想和中国闹僵，经济杀手锏的初衷也是为了让中国不那么锋芒毕露，现在中共一副柔软的样子，他也愿意以退为进，搞一个大家都满意的文件。伊万没看到王耀，问了中共代表团的成员后，伊万决定先去找王耀。

“来了！”

秘书急急忙忙的从外面跑进来，王耀用力点点头，“知道了知道了。娜塔莎那边没问题吧？”，“放心吧！”，“好！”，王耀赶紧整理整理衣服，“我看上去怎么样？”，“一表人才！”，王耀想了想，又做了一个要哭的表情，“这样像不像？”，“我见犹怜！”，“好！辛苦了！你去吧。”，王耀有了信心，秘书笑眯眯的退了出去，他看到伊万正蹬蹬的走过来，忍不住捂着嘴笑起来。

“有好戏看了。”

伊万刚敲开门就被扑了个满怀，王耀一副楚楚可怜的样子抬头看着他，“呜呜……万尼亚！”，他看上去遇到了什么伤心事，伊万本来心里是有气的，因为纽约那个电话以后，王耀就再没有打来一个电话，他不过是想听王耀说声想他，结果听了一堆无关紧要的，后续连个安慰都没，实在让他恼火。

“发生什么事了？”，伊万奇怪的看着王耀，草案的事？苏共也不是完全没让步啊，虽然态度确实强硬了点，但是也没有太过分啊……“呜！”，王耀重新把脸埋进伊万怀中，一副受了天大委屈的样子，“我对不起你！”，伊万想着，你对不起我的事情多了去了，今天才想起来吗？但他还是摸摸王耀的头，“什么事？我不会怪你的。”，“真的？”，王耀惊喜地看着他，伊万犹豫了一下，“只要不太过分。”。

王耀后退一步，小心翼翼的看着北极熊，“我把你给我的石头弄丢了……”，“你说什么！”，伊万直接不淡定了，他一把推开王耀，“你把什么丢了？”，他红色的眼睛睁得大大的，王耀心虚地瞟了他一眼，发现北极熊脸色涨得通红。

“你居然把它扔了！”

“你听我解释……”

“我不听！哼！我不过和你吵了两句，你就把它扔了！”，伊万一副“你就是故意的别想狡辩我不听”的样子，这反应比王耀预想的严重多了，“不是我，是阿纳托利……”，“你居然拿猫咪推脱？”，伊万一脸震惊的看着王耀，好像第一次认识他一样，“我、勒、个、去……”，王耀翻了个白眼。

娜塔莎接起电话，是王耀的秘书，“阿尔洛夫斯卡娅同志！快来！我们需要帮助！十万火急！”，秘书俄语还不太熟练，他努力表达着自己的意思，“哥哥还是发火了？”，娜塔莎问，“您快来！我们拦不住布拉金斯基同志！”，“……”，娜塔莎一脸黑线，“我知道了。”，哥哥这是怎么……这么大反应？

“万尼亚……真的是阿纳托利咬断了绳子……”，王耀还在试图解释，但是伊万已经不理他了，他把自己关在卫生间里，水声开的很大，就是为了不听到王耀的声音，接着一声碎响传来，王耀吓了一跳，他赶紧拍门，“万尼亚！你在干嘛！快出来！”，里面的人依旧没有任何回应，接着又是一声碎响，听上去是什么被打碎了。

“砰！”

门被一脚踹开，娜塔莎焦急的走进来，“我哥哥呢？”，她看到房间里并没有她想象的杂乱，一切都很……呃，似乎出了问题——那个扣翻了的果盘。但是王耀秘书那意思怎么听都是伊万已经把房子拆了。

“他人呢？”

王耀指指卫生间，“在里面。”。

“……”

伊万气冲冲的坐在沙发里，眼睛一刻不离王耀，娜塔莎帮他包扎双手，阿纳托利正在王耀怀里好奇的看着双手被包成球的伊万，北极熊瞪了王耀一会之后觉得眼睛很累，哼了一声闭上了眼睛，“哥哥，你真是的，真以为自己是钢铁做的吗？”，娜塔莎包好纱布，故意用力打了个结，伊万疼的一皱眉，“我太生气了嘛！”，娜塔莎不满的叉起腰，“我的话你都不听！”，刚刚娜塔莎隔着门把游乐园的事情原原本本复述了一遍，说到吊坠找不到了，又是一声巨大的碎响。

“我才不管是谁的错，我不会原谅你！”，伊万用被包成球的手指着王耀，“哎，我说什么来着，没用吧？”，王耀无奈的看着娜塔莎，原本他担心怎么跟伊万解释石头就这么丢了，娜塔莎拍着胸脯说她有办法——到时候演一场戏，先骗到伊万的同情再说，实在不行她就出马，反正伊万绝对会听她的话。结果……伊万不按剧本来。

阿纳托利不懂他们吵什么，它只是觉得伊万包成球的手很像……猫咪玩具！“喵~~”，阿纳托利一个潇洒的纵身，扑到了伊万身上。

“啊——”

北极熊的惨叫回荡在整座房子里，“快把它弄走！”，伊万拼命想甩掉阿纳托利，结果猫咪以为在和它玩，咬的更卖力了，还用后腿不停地蹬，“你们两个光看着干什么！快点弄走它！”，伊万看到那两个无情无义的家伙正强忍着笑。

娜塔莎顺手抱过阿纳托利，轻轻打了它一下，“赖皮虫！这可是你的饭票，咬坏了你以后怎么办？”，然后在伊万震惊的眼神中抱着猫咪站了起来，“哥哥，听我的话，不要怪王耀同志，我和阿纳托利不打扰你们了。”，娜塔莎说完给王耀使了个眼色，意思是完事，你加油，王耀忍住笑，冲她眨眨眼，意思是谢谢了。

送走娜塔莎，王耀坐到伊万旁边，“我想你了。”，他想用俏皮话转移伊万的视线，可惜北极熊并不买账，“现在知道说这话了，电话里一副假正经的样子！”，王耀一笑，“小心眼。”，“哼，在纽约一堆烦心事，回来你就跟我说石头丢了，还说我小心眼。”，伊万说着往后一靠，闭着眼睛不理人了，“万尼亚。”，王耀扑过来，“你想我吗？”，中国人最近态度转变太快，让伊万看不懂。

“你之前可不是这样！”

王耀正要回答，伊万突然睁开眼睛看着他，“对了！你和亚历山大还有联系？”，北极熊严肃地说，王耀愣了一下，“我们……”，“哼！”，伊万直接背过身，王耀晃晃他，“中国和南斯拉夫关系不好不代表我和亚历山大不能偶尔聊聊天，现在中国和苏联不也……”，“我俩能和你俩比吗？”，伊万迅速反驳，“还有，中国突然转变态度难道不是因为经济下行？”，这话有些刻薄了，王耀小声说，“不全是。”，“你和那些家伙一样，只是看中苏联的钱罢了。”，伊万冷冷地说。

这话让王耀觉得很委屈，别人可能只是为了利益，他却是付出真心的，“那我来开这个会有什么意义？你直接把我也开除不就行了？”，伊万听了跳起来，“是我逼你来的吗？如果你不想开会，以后都不要来，我也不会开除你，去留随你。”。

“你在逼我走？”

“我没有！”

看着北极熊气红了脸，王耀想起临行前，周先生特地交代他，“您的脾气越来越一点就着，苏联先生和您差不多，不过他比您要敏感的多，你们两个就像是互相照镜子，明明很像又完全是两个人，真不知道是您更像他，还是他更像您。不过以后啊，我们还要多跟苏联学习，况且您出生这么久，还和‘小年轻’斤斤计较？”。

王耀当然明白这是什么意思，他也有自己的想法，他走过去抱着伊万，“随你怎么说好了，中国是为了钱，中国是为了任何东西都好，我来这里只是为了你。”，伊万没说话，王耀继续说，“石头丢的时候你不知道我有多害怕，我问了很多人，却没有一个人看到它，它就像是消失了。娜塔莎安慰了我，她的话让我明白了一个道理。”，伊万低下头，“什么道理？”，王耀抬起头，“万尼亚，你还记得我跟你说过的那个梦吗？”，“什么梦？”，“你和亚历山大的墓碑……你们都不在了。”。

伊万看着他，“我也梦到了。”，王耀浑身一颤，“什么？”，“我梦到你把向日葵放在了我和亚历山大的墓碑前，然后最高苏维埃的大楼被轰了一个洞，很多黑烟，我的心脏疼得厉害，昏了过去，最后我看的人是你。”，伊万语气平和，仿佛是在讲述别人的故事，王耀紧张的抓紧他的衣服。

“万尼亚！”

“没什么，又不是真的。”

伊万重新坐回沙发里，王耀却没有一点放松，他攥着拳头说，“娜塔莎说，只要人没有变，心没有变，爱就不会变。可是，你要是不在了就什么都变了。”，他浑身颤抖，伊万看他这个样子有些心疼，王耀的近代，不，王耀自出生以来，大概都是一个人吧，孤独了那么久，还是要孤独下去的话他可不忍心……那么他自己又何尝不是？

“小耀。”，伊万招呼被吓坏的王耀过来，“娜塔莉亚说得对，爱是永恒的。就算有一天我不在了，也只是暂时的，我会回来，回来一直陪着你。”，他温柔的笑了，“石头丢了就丢了，不要多想，我们是唯物主义者，不信这些东西。我再送你一个新的就好了，你要记得，我对你的爱永远不变。”，“嗯。”，王耀把脸埋进伊万怀中，抱紧了他。

“让我抱抱你，我已经很久没有抱过你了。”

“你想抱多久就抱多久。”

这一抱，就抱到了床上，王耀撑着身体俯视伊万，他眼睛红融融的，伊万看着想笑，“你的眼睛也是红色了。”，“是吗？那样不好吗？要是我们成为一个人就不会吵架了。”，王耀说，“傻瓜，如果成为一个人，我要怎么爱你？那不成爱我自己了。”，伊万碰碰王耀的额头，“也对，如果成为一个人，我们怎么做爱？”，“……”。

王耀低头吻着伊万，还故意咬着他脖子上的伤疤，以前他都刻意避开这个地方，这代表着伊万的一个梦魇，他告诉王耀这条伤疤的来历时，眼中是化不开的悲伤和恐惧。

“小耀，真的好痒，就像阿纳托利舔我一样。”，伊万说，王耀抬起头，“哼！阿纳托利的待遇这么好吗？”，“你连猫咪的醋都要吃？”，“哼，看来不给你点厉害不行！”，王耀眼神一暗，手上开始不分轻重。

“你居然吃一只猫的醋！”

“可不止一只猫，你这次去纽约，亚历山大、阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟、弗朗西斯，还有多少我不知道的人？嗯？”，王耀眯着眼睛看着伊万，伊万的双手包成球完全没法反抗，他只好摇头求饶，“你在胡说什么？我什么都没……唔……我说真的！”，王耀才不信他说的，伊万被他弄得难受得不行，但是身体里的快感慢慢盖过了痛苦。

随着一阵颤抖，伊万达到了高潮，王耀满意的看着他，北极熊的身体越来越敏感了，只是手指都能让他有这么大的反应，“我真想在联合国大楼里和你做。”，王耀说，伊万睁开眼睛看着他，“这话居然是你说的……”，“你又不是第一天认识我。”，王耀说，“爽够了，该我了。”。

“小耀！你就不能等会……”

“当然不能！”

王耀说着挺身进去，有了刚刚的润滑，这次进入很顺利，伊万痛苦的呻吟了一声，“看样子，我还不能让你尽早回到联合国，这样的话……唔……”，王耀直接把他后半句顶了回去，“再说一遍？”，王耀坏笑着，伊万赶紧摇头。

手指轻柔的划过伊万的脖子，略微的凸起就像是那颗石头上红星的触感，“疼吗？”，“什么？”，“这道伤。”，“早就不疼了。”，说到这个，王耀伸手摸摸自己背后，“我的也不疼了，可是有时候很痒。”，伊万知道那是本田菊留下的，和他的一样，永远也无法消去，那是王耀的梦魇。

伊万伸手抱着王耀，“他永远不可能再伤害你了。”，“我也不会再给他机会，这样的人，不配做我弟弟。”，王耀说，那个踩着木屐踏着月光，给他带来一支樱花的小男孩死在了古老的过去，他不会原谅他。

“我现在只想早点接那三个孩子回家。”，王耀说，“对不起。”，伊万说，王耀有点意外，“为什么道歉？”，“本来，你想先带王湾回家，可是……却没能实现这个愿望，到现在，她也没有回家。”，伊万低声说，“小耀，对不起，是我太天真了，我以为阿尔弗雷德不会出手。”。王耀吻了吻伊万，“都过去了，我一定会把他们三个接回家的。”，“联合国我见到她跟在阿尔弗雷德身边，但是没人注意她。”，伊万说，王耀叹口气，“她还是不懂，她不是全世界的‘宠儿’，只是我过去太宠她。”。

王耀也高潮以后，趴在伊万身上和他拥抱着，伊万突然说，“回来联合国吧。”，王耀调皮的眨眨眼睛，“你真想在联合国和我试试？”，“我说正事呢！”，“是是是，你说你说。”，伊万认真地说，“这个提议也有十年了，但是一直被阿尔弗雷德阻挠，看来你需要更多的外力。”，“那我多和别人搞好关系呗。”，王耀说，伊万立马瞪了他一眼。

“看你，我又没有要干什么。”

“哼！这个事急不来，毛先生怎么说？”

“他也不急，反正中国不同意的事，干不成就是干不成，阿尔弗雷德来也没用。”，王耀说，伊万一笑，“1950年他就没干成。”，“对啊，我的手下败将，随他去吧。”，王耀说着再次挺身进入，“又来？”，“说真的，在联合国做的话，一定很刺激。”，王耀歪歪头，坏心思的加重了动作。


	41. 第四十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月10日，莫斯科会议正式开幕，这次有81个国家的共产党和工人党参加，争论一直在继续，不过局面已经和布加勒斯特会议完全不同了，中共不再受到孤立，除了阿尔巴尼亚外，朝鲜、越南、日本等国的兄弟党也与中共意见基本一致，对苏联一边倒的局势不复存在。其中，日共最让王耀觉得五味杂陈。

面对那张和本田菊有七分相似的脸，王耀什么也说不出来，德田方二（日共拟人名字，别问为什么，问就是因为日共创始人之一叫德田球一）不像本田菊那样谦卑沉默，他神采奕奕，充满了朝气，短短的黑发，穿着很保守，比起本田菊，更加活泼生动。日共在党龄上比中共小整整一岁，和中共关系十分亲密，王耀也很喜欢德田方二，但是因为那张脸，相处起来总是充满了莫名的尴尬。

“耀君，你什么时候来日本看我？”，德田方二凑过来问道，其实他的出现是一件很奇怪的事，别的非社会主义国家也有共产党，但是并没有出现一个单独的意识体，而德田方二就是出现了，他很像是幼年时候的本田菊，成长之路非常坎坷，对中国有着深厚的感情，德田球一流亡中国的时候，他也跟着吃了很多苦，在德田球一最后的生命里，他一直陪在这位历经坎坷的创始人身边，那年是朝鲜战争最后一年，而他一直反对战争。

王耀真觉得这是上天的一个玩笑，把一个最初的本田菊送到他身边，让他想爱不能爱，想恨又恨不起来，所以他只能敷衍。

“等有时间，我就去。”

“那我等你来。”

伊万看到他们凑在一块，很不高兴，苏共和日共一直不太合拍，他和德田方二的关系更是如此，但是德田方二对王耀非常亲近，这会又在交头接耳，他是绝对忍不了的。

“不要说闲话了，先生们，会议要开始了。”，伊万走过去拉走了王耀，德田方二皱皱眉头，苏共一直和日共不对付，无端指责过日共“右倾投降主义”，而他出生后，大半个战争年代都是在延安窑洞度过的，和王耀关系相当亲密，但是王耀总把他当成小弟弟，他眼里心里只有伊万。我也可以很强的，耀君……

王耀被伊万拽到了另一边，他无奈的抗议，“万尼亚，你把我拽这么远干什么，我一会还要发言。”，伊万不听王耀的抗议，“你还说我到处拈花惹草，你看看你，拈了多少花？惹了多少草？”，王耀听了很不解，“我干什么了？”，“你和德田说什么呢！”，伊万抱着胳膊，一副审讯人的样子，王耀了然，北极熊又吃醋了啊！

“他是我弟弟，你想什么呢？”

伊万立马反驳，“阮氏玲还是你妹妹呢！任敏姬也是你妹妹呢！”，王耀赶紧捂住他的嘴，“这么大声你不怕被人听见？”，“哼！”，伊万打掉他的手，“我哪说错了？”，“行了行了，我的醋坛子先生，他们和你完全比不了，你要这么说，我来和你算算账，首先就是亚历山大，你怎么说？”，王耀叉起腰，伊万听他提起亚历山大，有点没底气继续闹，但他仍然倔强的嘴硬。

“我一定要在第一位哦！”

“好好好。”

会议上对“民族主义”进行了争论，这个其实是指向南斯拉夫的，伊万情绪很激动，他认为这在未来一定会成为一颗重磅炸弹，他绝对不会允许出现一丝一毫的苗头，尽管南斯拉夫已经被开除了，对“民族主义”的批判也不能停止！对于这个，中苏一时僵持住了。最后还是中共先做出了让步，刘先生明确示意赫鲁晓夫，会议的成功将会成为中苏关系改善的转折，中共的让步使得苏共也没必要继续强硬。

“要是亚历山大知道你帮他说话，一定会立马从贝尔格莱德飞来北京。”，伊万悄悄在王耀耳边说，“他可能根本不会相信。”，王耀说，“我觉得他一直等着呢，等着中国和南斯拉夫改善关系。”，伊万说，王耀摇摇头，“万尼亚，如果我和他改善了关系，那只能说明你我和你他之间已经山穷水尽了。”，伊万明显怔了一下，然后垂下眼帘。

“你说得对。”

会议结束前一天，中共和苏共进行了会面，双方都希望把关系恢复到1957年的水平。第二天，大会顺利通过了《莫斯科声明》和告世界人民书，签字仪式上，赫鲁晓夫激动地拥抱了中共领导人。

伊万笑着问，“这像不像1950年2月14日那天？”，王耀看着上司们的热情，“是很像。”，然后一个温热的吻落在他的侧脸，“十年了，我的小布尔什维克。”，伊万靠近他的耳侧，暧昧的呼着热气，王耀脸一红，他在公共场合还是很保守的，“大家都在呢！”，“最好拍下来。”，伊万说，“昭告全世界！”。

莫斯科会议后，中苏关系重新回到了友好亲密的氛围中，26日，契尔沃年科大使进见了毛先生，带来了苏共中央和赫鲁晓夫本人的生日祝福，毛先生十分感动，他激动地说这是一份崇高的祝贺，会谈的气氛十分友好，毛先生提到目前中国的困境，伊万心领神会的对王耀眨眨眼，“中国同志说话还是这样委婉。”，王耀倒是表现得很直接，“苏联同志听懂了不就好了。”。

1961年初，苏联表示可以为米格-21提供技术援助，此外还有伊尔-14的生产援助，中国立刻派了代表团前往莫斯科商谈签署相关协定，王耀并没有跟着过来，国内事情很多，尤其是粮食困难让他忧心忡忡。

伊万的电话打了过来，“我们正在讨论给中国多少粮食援助，你需要多少？”，王耀故意说，“要很多。”，“很多是多少？”，“万尼亚，去年的欠交我还没有补上。”，王耀提醒，“那和今年有什么关系？”，“今年的我也交不上。”，电话那头一笑，“那我给你交上？”，王耀心底的柔软又被触动一次，“中国可以自己想办法。”，“你的办法就是勒紧裤腰带？”，“我……”，“行了，让我看看，下个月给你答复。”，伊万说。

弗朗西斯悠闲的坐在沙发里，看了一眼坐在椅子里眉头紧锁的阿尔弗雷德，“祝贺你有了新上司。”，他举起手中的红酒，美国人瞟了弗朗西斯一眼，“我换上司你这么高兴干什么？”，弗朗西斯笑笑，“小伊万那位钟爱玉米的上司似乎对你的新上司期待很高。”，美国的新总统是一位正值壮年的新秀，参加过二战，在政治经验上并不年轻，在年纪上确实年轻，赫鲁晓夫一直寄希望于他改变目前的苏美关系。

“赫鲁晓夫先生总是喜欢把希望当成现实，这也许是理想主义者的通病。”，阿尔弗雷德说，弗朗西斯笑道，“你不希望？”，“我和布拉金斯基没可能和平竞争。”，“你终于想通了？”，“我承认你是对的。”，法国人笑的更加风情万种，“那老挝问题你打算怎么处理？”，阿尔弗雷德把双脚架在桌子上前后晃着，“打不起来，苏联根本不想发生正面冲突。”，弗朗西斯听了笑着又倒了一杯红酒。

“不过，我担心的也不是苏联。”

“那你担心什么？”

阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰，“当然是王耀！布拉金斯基不敢的事王耀绝对敢。”，“就像是1950年那样？”，“嗯哼。”，弗朗西斯噗嗤笑了出来，“所以你一直没有越过北纬十七度。”，阿尔弗雷德瞪了他一眼，“hero可不傻。”。

弗朗西斯看他自信满满的样子，想要挫挫他的锐气，立马故意问，“那么，聪明的英雄先生，你打算怎么处理你的经济问题？”，美国人只是满不在乎的推了推眼镜。

“越南。”

“哦，上帝，你要越过十七度线吗？”，弗朗西斯夸张的耸耸肩，“现在不会。”，“好吧。”，弗朗西斯拿起沙发上的衣服，“我该走了，琼斯先生，祝你好运。”，“不送，波诺弗瓦先生。”。

伊万告诉王耀，苏联会借给中国粮食和蔗糖，“我只要蔗糖就行了。”，王耀说，“粮食呢？”，“太多了我还不起。”，伊万听了就开始笑，“我可以不给你算利息，可以多给你宽限一些时间。”，王耀也笑，“真是感谢你们。”，“你可以把自己抵给我，这样不仅不用还，还能有富裕，我再多借点。”，伊万说，“那我不如把你绑了，拿来威胁赫鲁晓夫先生不是更好？”，“哟，你这个‘帝国主义’！”，“哼~”。

笑了一会，王耀想起另一件事，“老挝问题谈的怎么样了？”，“不怎么样。”，伊万说，“他又想耍把戏。”，“中国明确反对‘中立委员会’，这点我们的立场是一样的，如果美国想要破坏日内瓦协议，给他个教训也无妨。”，王耀愤愤道，伊万没有顺着他的话往下说，“不会那么严重的，连英法都表示反对，阿尔弗雷德要是不想被孤立，就一定会退一步，能和平解决最好。”，“那是最好。”。

因为美国在老挝问题上态度并没有退却，亚瑟的意思是最好立即举行谈判。伊万在电话里嘲讽阿尔弗雷德，“你想在你哥哥的提议基础上补充点什么吗？”，美国人啧啧两声，“你听好了，布拉金斯基，hero给你两个选择，要么谈判要么打，你来决定。”，电话那头沉默了，伊万正快速的权衡着其中的利弊，阿尔弗雷德知道他不会轻易下决定，这要是换成王耀，早就毫不犹豫的撂下电话和他正面对抗了，可是伊万不是王耀，苏联不想卷入战争，尤其是可能涉及到核战争。

“这是威胁吗？”

“你觉得是什么就是什么吧。”

阿尔弗雷德把握着伊万的心理防线，他继续说，“如果你们还一味的进行武装进攻，那么美国就不得不考虑相关对策了，不过，亚蒂的提议很好，你可以考虑一下。”，电话那头又是一阵沉默，不过这次时间很短，伊万强硬地说，“你可别想搞什么中立！”，“我们可以邀请联合国来协调。”，“联合国？”，“是的。”，伊万想了一会，“我会考虑。”，阿尔弗雷德笑笑，“我等着你。”。

4月15日，猪湾事件发生，仅过了三天，美国暗中扶持的流亡政府就被击溃，接着美国加重了对古巴的敌视制裁，古巴压力倍增。

菲德尔一早就给伊万打去了电话，他完全忘了这时候苏联是中午，伊万被他从餐桌前叫到了电话旁，“布拉金斯基先生！”，菲德尔很着急，伊万手里还拿着一块夹了罐头肉的面包，他咬了一口面包，又听到菲德尔说，“这些暴徒想要用暴力推翻新生的政权，您没见到这有多疯狂！”，伊万放下面包，“不，我早就见过。”，他的手指放在那道伤疤上，菲德尔可不知道伊万想到了什么，他是来寻求帮助的。

“那……”

“洛佩斯先生。”，伊万打断了菲德尔想要说的话，“请相信苏联是一位真诚可靠的朋友，正如去年卡斯特罗先生在联合国所说的那样。”，“那是真的感谢您！”，“请保持冷静，洛佩斯先生，您的精力应该留在接下来的斗争中。”，“我已经准备好了！”，菲德尔语气十分坚定。

“请先不要下结论。”

“嗯？”

“我没有别的意思，过些日子我们再联系，洛佩斯先生，苏联就在您身后。”，伊万重新拿起面包，“如果没有别的事情，我要去吃午饭了。”，“哦，抱歉，是我打扰了。”，“没什么，再会。”，伊万挂了电话。

猪湾事件以后，对肯尼迪抱有不切实际希望的赫鲁晓夫终于得出结论：美国佬都是一路货色。此时肯尼迪在古巴问题上遭受到了失利，正好可以趁机在政治和心理上打压他，苏美高层会晤的机会已经成熟，柏林问题已经拖了快三年，是时候该解决了。

白宫接到了来自克里姆林宫的建议：6月初举行双边高级会议。阿尔弗雷德嘴角扬起微笑，去年在联合国和伊万不欢而散后，他们已经半年多没面对面了，听说王耀和伊万又和好了，关系比起以前更加如胶似漆，这就让世界的hero很不爽，他不愿意承认这是吃醋，但是心里的不爽也是实实在在的。

“这样吗？维也纳会做好准备的。”，罗德里赫优雅的声音在电话里依旧好听，“你不需要准备什么，这是我和布拉金斯基先生的会面。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“那您打来电话是要做什么？”，罗德里赫问，“埃德尔斯坦先生，我需要你帮我一个忙。”，阿尔弗雷德轻快地说，“什么忙？”，“你最擅长的东西。”。


	42. 第四十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

伊万刚打开车门就被罗德里赫堵住了，伊万奇怪的看着堵在车前的罗德里赫，“您怎么在这？”，罗德里赫头上的呆毛抖了抖，他优雅的推推眼镜，深紫色的眼睛看着伊万，“我来邀请您去一个地方。”，伊万听了更奇怪的看着他，“去哪？”，“请不要拒绝！”，罗德里赫大声说，他直接把伊万拉下了车，“请跟我来！”。

二十分钟后……

“呼哧——呼哧——”，罗德里赫撑着膝盖一副快要不行的样子，伊万抱着胳膊站在他身边，一点儿火也发不出来，这位少爷居然会这样粗鲁也是够奇怪的，他犹豫了一会还是试探着问，“你怎么样？”，罗德里赫赶紧回答，“抱歉……失礼了。”，他直起身，然后尴尬地发现，他走错了路！这不是去金色大厅的路……

罗德里赫正犹豫怎么办，一辆车停在了他们身边，“需要帮助吗？两位。”，一个戴着墨镜的年轻人摇下窗户，罗德里赫像是见到了救星一样，“请送我们去金色大厅！”，他说着就打开了车门，“等……”，不等伊万说完，罗德里赫就把他推了进去，“请快一点，音乐会要开始了！”，“OK！请坐稳！”，年轻人一脚油门，车子呼啸着开了出去。

伊万从后座爬起来，他简直要气炸了，罗德里赫居然直接把他推了进来！他正要发火，突然注意到后视镜里那年轻人嘴角的笑，这家伙……有点眼熟，伊万眯起眼睛，冷冷的看着前面开车的年轻人，很快，他认出来了这是谁。

车子很快开到了金色大厅，罗德里赫正要表示感谢，伊万先他一步说，“不和我们一起进去吗？阿尔弗雷德。”，“什么？”，罗德里赫大吃一惊，那年轻人大笑一声，摘下了墨镜，“居然被你认出来了。”，漂亮的蓝色眼睛，正是阿尔弗雷德。

“这把戏真没意思，琼斯先生。”

“小小的见面礼，布拉金斯基先生。”

他们对视着，旁边的罗德里赫冷汗都要下来了，“那个……”，他还没说完，阿尔弗雷德抢先说，“都到这了，你不会拒绝吧？”，伊万冷哼一声，“我正考虑拜托拥有这辆车的倒霉蛋送我一程。”，阿尔弗雷德一摊手，“我保证至少两个小时他都过不来。”，伊万微笑，“很有你的特色。”，“哦，看来你很了解我。”。

阿尔弗雷德又看了一眼罗德里赫，“辛苦你了，埃德尔斯坦先生。”，罗德里赫赶紧摇头，“哦不，我……”，阿尔弗雷德并不在意他，他对伊万说，“让我们进去吧。”，伊万也没再看罗德里赫，转身下了车。

整个大厅灯光昏暗，伊万看着台上，那里垂着一块巨大的深红色幕布，他只能看清身边的阿尔弗雷德，这除了他们，再没有别的观众了。阿尔弗雷德坐在伊万身边，语气相当轻松自在，“别这么正襟危坐的，会谈开始前我们可以做朋友。”，“你到底想干什么？”，伊万的语气明显充满了戒备。

“hero只是想请你听一场演奏，要知道，金色大厅的演奏是全世界最好的。”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万看着他，“小耀家有句话，‘黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，没安好心’。”，阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的眼睛，昏暗中原本艳丽的红色变得像是路易十四玫瑰的黑色，说不出的妖冶动人，他打了个响指，“真的只是欣赏音乐。”。

空荡的大厅里，就算只是一声响指也显得很突兀，幕布徐徐拉开，“啪！”，一束银白色的灯光打在正中间的人身上，罗德里赫肩上放着小提琴，优雅的闭着眼睛。随着小提琴用碎弓徐徐拉出震音，多瑙河上的薄雾渐渐散去，黎明的曙光初现，一切都开始慢慢苏醒，春声渐起，人们无忧无虑的享受着春光，翩翩起舞，这是一首轻柔舒缓的圆舞曲。

“听，这是黎明的到来。”

阿尔弗雷德看着台上的罗德里赫，伊万看看他，他想不通阿尔弗雷德到底要干什么，阿尔弗雷德转过头，“我想起了那张照片。”，“什么照片？”，伊万问，“1945年4月25日，记得吗？”，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨，伊万看着那双眼睛，和记忆中残破的桥上相遇的那双眼睛重叠了。易北河会师——欧洲战场上乍破的胜利曙光。

“你想说什么？”，“那天的春光也是这样温柔多情。”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万移开视线，重新看着台上的罗德里赫，“你也活在过去。”，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“hero只是不想忘记过去。”。

一曲终了，罗德里赫向台下鞠了一躬，接着又把小提琴架在了肩上，这时候定音鼓首先模仿隆隆的雷声，接着加入了大鼓和钹，一阵电闪雷鸣，大雨倾盆打破了之前的和煦，可以听得出明显的紧迫，小提琴的加入带来了一丝轻松，但是整体的快节奏并没有被打破，而人们似乎并没有感到彷徨，反倒随着鼓点加快了舞动的节奏，这是一场雨中狂欢，时间已经来到了炎热躁动的夏季。这是一首创作于狂欢节期间的曲子，带着天生的癫狂，同时也庆祝着丰收，在暴雨中展现生命的张力。

伊万扭过头，“这又是什么？”，“1946年3月5日。”，伊万听了冷笑着说，“温斯顿或许只是个发言人，这是美国的主意。”，阿尔弗雷德歪头，“这要问丘吉尔先生本人了。”，“不用问他，我知道你不喜欢苏维埃，苏维埃也不需要你的喜欢。”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德看着他，“不需要？”，然后他自嘲的笑笑。

“也对。”

《命运交响曲》强有力的开场让两个人收回了思绪，冰冷、阴暗又威严的命运正在叩响生命之门，生命惊慌失措，一股坚定地旋律将它环绕，命运沉重的步履声依旧在不可逆转的靠近，凶残冷酷，吞噬着挣扎声，生命在坚定的号角声和命运的粗野中反复挣扎，仿佛厄运无法摆脱，而第四乐章却峰回路转，充满了胜利的欢呼赞叹。

“人民终将战胜被剥削的命运。”

这也是《命运交响曲》的结局，阿尔弗雷德却不赞成伊万，“你没注意到命运的恐吓声吗？”，伊万不屑一顾，“那又怎样？它已经不再强劲，是被拔去了爪牙的病猫，胜利才是最终的结局。”，“那么，刚刚那股坚定指引的旋律去哪了？”，“什么？”，“当人们不需要英雄的时候，英雄不再是英雄，而是暴君。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“这就是我不喜欢乌合之众的原因，他们只会索取，却不懂感恩。”，伊万想反驳，却发现自己无法反驳。

台上的旋律重新响起，这次变得浑厚沉稳，把之前的躁动安抚下来，平静的流淌，不断有乐器加入进来，曲调越来越明快，小提琴的加入把气氛推到了最高潮，所有的一切都变得高亢嘹亮，万众欢腾的欢乐充斥着全场。第三乐章中变革的暴风骤雨也抵挡不了第四乐章欢乐的收尾，《欢乐颂》的主题被完全展现。

“啊！朋友们。不要唱旧的调子。让我们畅快、欢乐地唱起来吧。”，加入进来的合唱是人们发自内心的声音，人类的解放到来了！过去的英雄已经落幕，新的霸主独步全球，是唯一的灯塔。

这次台下的两个人谁都没有说话，这明快活力的曲子在他们听来却是一种糜烂的末日狂欢，最后的欢乐属于谁？理论上当然是那最后赢得胜利的霸主，可是，他真的快乐吗？新的解放真的到来了吗？谁可以界定？

“这曲子真癫狂，你说呢？”

“嗯，末日狂欢。”

“他们以为得到了救赎，可这依然改变不了乌合之众的本质。”，阿尔弗雷德严肃地看着台上，他们正演奏着最后的尾声，“我不爱这世界，因为这世界不值得我爱，所有欢乐的背后都是血与泪，没人听得到无助之人的呐喊，也没人想去听，只有最强大的人才拥有永恒的欢乐，这才是英雄的宿命。”，伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，“难得听到你的心里话。”，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“布拉金斯基，hero的心里话是不会告诉你的。”。

台上的演奏终于落幕，阿尔弗雷德站起来用力鼓掌，伊万坐在座位里鼓着掌，罗德里赫带着身后的乐团向着台下深深一鞠躬，“今天的音乐会到此结束，感谢二位的到来，有缘再见。”，“感谢，埃德尔斯坦先生。”，阿尔弗雷德大声说，罗德里赫优雅回礼，他总算松了口气，阿尔弗雷德突然要他帮忙准备一场简单的音乐会，这把他吓了一跳，而且阿尔弗雷德选的四首曲子，风格各异，让他很迷惑。

“hero送你回去？”

“谢谢，不用。”

伊万慢悠悠的站起来，“我让他们来接我。”，“那你愿意和我去喝一杯吗？”，阿尔弗雷德问，伊万看着他，“琼斯先生，你的要求太多了，我已经坐在这听完了演奏，你还要得寸进尺？”，“这只是朋友的邀请。”，阿尔弗雷德的眼神太过真诚，让伊万一时分不清是真是假，看伊万没有回应，阿尔弗雷德很受伤的说，“如果你连真诚的邀请都不接受，那我们接下来的谈判还有什么必要？”，伊万被他这话噎住，“那好吧。”，美国人马上露出一个开心地笑，“走，hero看好了一家。”，“……”。

阿尔弗雷德挑中的地方并不嘈杂，反而格调很高雅，流畅的钢琴曲让人心情放松，这里的人一看就非富即贵，他们三三两两的坐着一边品酒一边欣赏钢琴曲，伊万和阿尔弗雷德坐在角落里，随便点了一些东西。

“我以为你会选择那种需要摇头晃脑跳舞的地方。”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德晃晃杯中的酒，“那样的话你一定转身就走了。”，“那是当然，我不喜欢。”，伊万喝了一口酒，这是一杯优质的法国干邑白兰地，香气浓郁，口感醇厚，“我第一次见你就看得出来你不适合热闹。”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万一笑，“原来你不瞎。”，“哼~”。

他们一直喝到过十二点，白兰地就算酒精度比不上伏特加，也是标准的烈性酒，他们都有点轻飘飘，伊万还算清醒，他拽起早就趴在桌上的阿尔弗雷德，“我们该走了。”，“hero不要回去！不要扯我衣服，hero要和这头熊喝到天亮！”，阿尔弗雷德挥舞着手臂，伊万听他这么称呼自己很不高兴，“你他妈的叫我什么？你这只愚蠢的白头海鹰！”，他一边爆粗口，一边摇摇晃晃的拉着阿尔弗雷德往外走。

服务生拦住他们，“先生们，请先结账。”，伊万掏了半天，终于找到了阿尔弗雷德的钱包，他把钱包交给服务生，仰头靠在吧台上，阿尔弗雷德突然扑进他怀里，紧紧地抓着他的衣服，“hero头晕……”，伊万把他推到一边，“滚开！”，阿尔弗雷德任性的重新扑过来，“我不！”，接着他摸到了一个硬硬的东西。

“这是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德正要看看，伊万打掉他的手，“别碰它！”，不过他的动作绵软无力，阿尔弗雷德还是扯出了那颗石头，他看到上面的星星，“这是……星星？”，伊万夺回他手中的石头，“说了别碰它！”，“为什么？”，阿尔弗雷德慢慢睁大眼睛。服务生回来了，他把钱包交给伊万，“感谢光顾。”，伊万点点头，拉过阿尔弗雷德离开了酒吧。

夏夜的凉风吹得他们昏昏欲睡，两边大使馆的人很快就来了，阿尔弗雷德死活不上自家大使馆的车，非要上苏联大使馆的车，美国大使馆非常无奈，这样真是太丢人了，而且还被老对头苏联大使馆看在眼里！最后，拗不过阿尔弗雷德，征得苏联大使馆同意后，阿尔弗雷德和伊万被塞进了同一辆车里。

“这是怎么回事？”，赫鲁晓夫看到自家祖国大人和那位美国化身被架着一步三晃的回来了，还以为自己在做梦，“别提了，您不知道他们两个在车上闹成什么样。”，工作人员无奈地说，“快送他们去休息，怎么会弄成这个样子？”，赫鲁晓夫摇头，看着伊万和阿尔弗雷德被送上二楼。

“哦……Hero饿了！有没有三明治？呜呜呜，你们居然给hero吃这个……hero要制裁你们！呜呜呜……给我三明治……”，阿尔弗雷德仰躺在沙发上，嘴里咀嚼着沙发布，苏联大使馆的人安顿好了伊万，忍着笑把阿尔弗雷德送到了另一个房间，“布拉金斯基在哪？我要找他！”，阿尔弗雷德胡言乱语了一会终于睡着了，很快，他被饿醒了。

阿尔弗雷德捂着头坐起来，“上帝……hero要饿死了……”，他敏锐地发现这里不太对，可是房间里太暗什么都看不清，只有月光透过落地窗洒进来，那摆着一张椅子。阿尔弗雷德下了床走近那把椅子，他看到椅背中间镶着一颗红星，阿尔弗雷德终于反应过来，这里难道是苏联人的地盘？！

冷静了一会，阿尔弗雷德决定出去看看，当务之急是给自己找点吃的！他在走廊上四处乱走，随便进了一个房间，一个柜子在月光下闪闪发光，阿尔弗雷德以为那是放食物的，赶紧走过去，到了近处才发现只是装饰的反光，他失望的转身，却看到了睡着的伊万。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （蓝色多瑙河的轻柔舒缓——雷鸣电闪波尔卡的紧锣密鼓——命运交响曲的慷慨悲壮——欢乐颂的英雄落幕）  
> 命运交响曲没有代表特定的年份，它代表美苏争霸的整整半个世纪（1947——1991），欢乐颂代表苏联解体（英雄落幕）和美国独霸全球，一种末日狂欢。  
> 仅代表个人感受，多歧为贵，不求苟同。


	43. 第四十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，原来自己跑到这头熊的房间来了，他悄悄走近，安静地站在一边看着睡得毫无防备的伊万，真是难得看到他这样人畜无害，下一秒，一个奇怪的冲动就让他凑得更近了。

伊万感觉到有个毛茸茸的东西弄得他特别痒，“小耀……别闹，好好睡觉！”，他推开王耀，却碰到了一段坚硬的东西，伊万猛然睁开眼睛，看到了阿尔弗雷德。“你？”，伊万愣了一下，然后坐了起来，“你在这干什么！”，他刚摸到的是阿尔弗雷德的眼镜架，难怪硬硬的。阿尔弗雷德有点失落，本来想占点便宜，结果把人闹醒了。

“你怎么在这？”

“我怎么知道！”

阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，很自来熟的踢掉鞋子坐到床上，“我们好像喝多了，hero醒过来就在这了。”，伊万努力回忆了一会，无奈的发现什么也想不起来。他看到阿尔弗雷德居然打算在这睡，直接给了他一脚，“你给我下去。”。

“我要睡觉。”，“滚去别的房间！”，“我不！”，阿尔弗雷德牢牢抱着枕头，任性的说，“这又不是单人床，hero凭什么不能睡在这？”，伊万被他气的直瞪眼，“那你就睡死在这吧。”，他说着下了床，结果酒精带来的晕眩感让他没有站稳。

“该死的……”

伊万心里更火大了，他刚重新站起来，又被拽倒了，这次是阿尔弗雷德。美国人压在伊万身上，居高临下的看着他，这要是王耀完全可以接受，但是换成阿尔弗雷德就让伊万很不爽了，“你要干什么！”，“布拉金斯基，你也不是第一次，别让我嘲笑你。”，阿尔弗雷德蓝色的眼睛在昏暗中闪着冷光，伊万看着他，“怎么？你对我也有这样的想法？”，“为什么不能有？我们是同类，不是更合适吗？”，阿尔弗雷德慢慢凑近伊万，“你和王耀，绝对不止一次了吧？”，伊万脸色一变，“关你什么事。”。

阿尔弗雷德表情挑衅，“那你一定很有经验。”，伊万看他这样子就来气，“阿尔弗雷德，我可不是那种随意对你敞开大腿的国家，别做梦了。”，“那你为什么接受王耀对你敞开大腿？”，阿尔弗雷德冷笑，伊万听他这么说王耀，直接反身压倒阿尔弗雷德，“我警告你，别以为谁都和你一样龌龊。”。

看着北极熊一副正人君子的样子，阿尔弗雷德勾勾嘴角，“原来你们是柏拉图？”，“阿尔弗雷德，小耀不是那些会随意出卖自己的国家，你再污蔑他，我绝不会饶过你！”，伊万眼神全是警告，阿尔弗雷德反而勾住伊万的脖子，“那如果王耀知道我们上床，他会饶过你吗？”，挑逗的热气挠的皮肤痒痒的，伊万扯掉阿尔弗雷德的手，“他不会知道，因为我不会和你上床。”，“是吗？”，美国人笑的暧昧。

“我不信。”

酒精的诱惑被重新煽动起来，惹得他们头脑发胀，阿尔弗雷德仰头吻住伊万，这个吻很深，是他和一位法国情人学的，他的手指插进伊万发间，不给伊万任何可以后退的空间，伊万眯起眼睛，这暧昧的亲吻让他也有点心猿意马，这或许是因为身体早已习惯情欲，又或许是眷恋性事带来的快感，他居然感到兴奋。

阿尔弗雷德的手在伊万身上游移，那颗石头成了阻碍，这也让伊万清醒过来，他按住阿尔弗雷德乱动的手，阿尔弗雷德黯下眼神，开始啃咬他颈侧，伊万又疼又痒，他用力推开阿尔弗雷德， “滚开！”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，“你为了王耀守身如玉？太可笑了。”，他说着真的笑了出来。

“我不会背叛我和小耀的感情。”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”，阿尔弗雷德笑的癫狂，他用手指着伊万，“你忘记我说的乌合之众了？理想主义从来都站不住脚的，英雄的结局只有被抛弃被遗忘！这就是现实！那些虚无缥缈的感情也一样！”，伊万也用手指着阿尔弗雷德，“那我要告诉你，没有乌合之众！人类的解放本来就是漫长曲折的！首先就是解放思想，让他们懂得自身的价值，懂得如何用自己的双手创造更多的价值，而不是依靠英雄！就算经历很多失败，付出很多代价，我也相信最后一定会留下火种！这不是理想主义，这是世界的未来！”。

面前的苏联人柔和美丽的外表带着不可置否的强硬，这确实是那个苏维埃缔造者的“遗腹子”该有的样子，他真的是暴君是魔王吗？其实……阿尔弗雷德知道，这只是一个刻板的标签，而这个标签的缔造者，正是资本主义。可那又如何？资本主义和社会主义本来就是一对双生子，他和伊万，是共同坐在王座上的王。

“别激动，我想，我们先好好谈谈不是更好吗？说不定柏林问题就解决了。”，阿尔弗雷德换了个云淡风轻的表情，伊万冷笑，“阿尔弗雷德，这把戏我已经看腻了。”，他靠近美国人，“你想搅乱我，那是不可能的，你想带着你的小跟班围猎这新生的火种，那更不可能，这是我们的斗争，苏联不会怕，等着看吧。”，阿尔弗雷德看着那双红色的眼睛，也笑的晦暗不明，“美国一定奉陪到底。”。

6月3到4日，赫鲁晓夫和肯尼迪正式举行了会晤，着重讨论了柏林问题，但是结果并不好，双方没有达成共识，肯尼迪强硬的态度让苏联暂停了复员计划，并且增加了军费，相对的，美国也同样增加了国防预算，美苏关系再度紧张了起来。

同时紧张起来的还有苏阿关系，这个要追溯到今年3月份，赫鲁晓夫在华沙国政治协商会议上指责了阿尔巴尼亚，因为阿尔巴尼亚指责赫鲁晓夫修正主义，让本来就急于摆脱斯大林的影子想要建立自己的影响力又很患得患失的赫鲁晓夫大为恼火，而且阿尔巴尼亚作为斯大林的铁杆粉丝，本就让他耿耿于怀，苏联停止了对阿尔巴尼亚的无偿经济援助。

8月，华沙会议上中国以观察员的身份参加了会议，刘晓代为发表了中共中央的口头声明：反对苏方拒绝阿代表团参加苏共二十二大，赫鲁晓夫拒绝并指责了中国，这让刚刚缓和关系的中苏双方脆弱的神经被狠狠戳了一下，触动颇大。王耀正跟着同志们起早贪黑搞农业发展，没时间来参加，会后他和伊万通了个电话。

“你和巴什基姆互相留点余地不好吗？”，王耀在电话里劝道，伊万听到电话里人们的号子声，“还在干活？”，“是啊，忙死了。”，“要注意休息哦。”，“知道啦。”。伊万想了想，有点委屈的说，“我对你这么好，为什么你还护着巴什基姆？”，王耀无奈，“万尼亚，你又来了。”，“哼。”，“哎呀，中苏关系最重要了嘛~”。

伊万又换了个话题抱怨，“那为什么中国不评论新的纲领草案？一篇都没有！”，“我哪里没有了？你去看看，全文发表还有单独的册子。”，王耀说，“只不过是几篇评论，等我们深入学习完，分分钟给你写的棒棒的，而且你也知道嘛~”，他把话筒对着窗外，“我这不是忙着呢？”，伊万这才不计较了。

“那你想我吗？”

“我都等不及要去莫斯科了。”

“哼~”

8月13日，东西柏林之间的边界被封锁起来，15日，高高的柏林墙筑起，从此，西德进入东德需要办理入境手续。

基尔伯特站在墙东侧，仰头看着高高的柏林墙，崭新的墙截断了陈旧的过往，他把手放在墙面上，冰凉的，没有一丝温度，“阿西他啊，再也不会嫌弃本大爷给他做的烤土豆难吃了。”，他笑得浑身颤抖。同时，墙西侧，路德维希也把手放在墙面上，这些对面红色阵营的钢铁啊，真的太过冰冷了，“哥哥，真想再吃一次你做的烤土豆。”。

阿尔弗雷德转着手中的手枪，这是上个月亚瑟送给他的，当时他还很惊讶，对于亚瑟来说，7月4日可不是什么好的回忆。英国人绿色的眼睛依旧深不可测，“你仔细去看吧，我相信你能找到真正的礼物。”，阿尔弗雷德看了整整一个月，终于发现了亚瑟的小心思，弹夹里一共有七颗仿真弹，在第四颗上面刻着一句话，“happy birthday,my brother”,“真是过分啊，笨蛋老哥……”。

“撕毁协议这事你真是干的得心应手。”，阿尔弗雷德对着电话里的人嘲讽，他把脚放在桌子上，这是他最喜欢的姿势，舒服又自由，“你不是要奉陪到底吗？怕了？”，“哼，hero说到做到。”，然而他们都知道这不过是虚张声势，核武器的威力他们比谁都清楚。阿尔弗雷德赌气地补充，“我要提醒你，千万不要把自己也围在了‘墙’里，小心你家反应堆原地爆炸了只能自己躲在‘墙’里哭哦。”，然后他迅速挂了电话挡住北极熊的怒火，美苏军备竞赛进入了新的高潮。

“苏卡不列！”

伊万摔了电话站了起来，“喵~”，阿纳托利很及时的跳过来撒娇，“饿了吗？”，“喵~”，阿纳托利表示是的！伊万笑着摇摇头，“这次是十分钟，我倒要看看你以后是不是隔一分钟就要饿。”，“喵~”，阿纳托利不满的叫着，“走吧，我们都该吃晚饭了。”，伊万抱起猫咪离开了办公室。

亚历山大坐在椅子里，他带着沉稳的微笑说，“二位，今天有幸在贝尔格莱德举行如此重要的会面，相信世界会越来越多看到发展中国家的力量。”，拉吉夫喝了一口茶，所有的动作都跟那个英伦绅士一模一样，他整理了一下胸前的领结，“这是必然的，第三世界必将雄起。”，纳赛尔看着亚历山大，“你要帮王耀争取在联合国的席位？”，“嗯。”，“你不是和他……”，亚历山大淡然一笑，“纳赛尔先生，我们既然代表所有发展中国家，为什么要因为一点小矛盾否定另一个发展中国家的努力？中国能有今天的成就，不应该令我们感到佩服吗？”。

听他这么说，纳赛尔不再说什么，苏伊士运河事件中王耀也给予了慷慨的帮助，他没有理由去否定中国。拉吉夫突然嘲讽的笑笑，“瓦尔特先生，你这才是共产主义精神。”，亚历山大知道他现在和王耀关系不太好，他可不想搅进去，“甘地先生，你的这个帽子可就太高了，这只是原则问题而已。”，拉吉夫不以为然，“唉，我就做不到你那么宽心，我那个愚蠢的弟弟正在靠近中国，真是让我头大。”，“……”，纳赛尔睁大眼睛，拉吉夫真是什么都敢说啊。

“作为最早提出‘不结盟’一词的国家，您应该更清楚要如何‘和平共处’才对，请不要说这样的话，好在这里只有我们三个，这次可是来了25个国家，他们都本着最真诚的态度寻求合作，这话会让他们伤心的，对吗？”，亚历山大的话绵里藏针，拉吉夫也意识到自己刚刚的话不合适，他还是固执的说，“这也不怪我，都是王耀太过分。”。

“好了，先生们，这个会议能开起来是件不容易的事，这要感谢铁托先生的努力，我们去和来宾们聊聊天吧。”，纳赛尔站起来打圆场，亚历山大也站了起来，“这是我们共同的努力，纳赛尔先生。”，他走过去拍拍拉吉夫，“来吧，甘地先生，那里有更多的茶叶供你挑选。”，拉吉夫看看他，迅速站了起来。

（埃及国拟全名设定：穆斯塔法·纳赛尔，我只是比较喜欢纳赛尔这三个字的发音，干脆就这样称呼埃及先生了，其实他叫穆斯塔法。）

1961年9月6日，不结盟运动第一次首脑会议在贝尔格莱德落幕，标志着不结盟运动正式诞生，对于伊万和亚历山大来说，也标志着他们彻底走上了两个方向。不过，此时苏南关系并不像之前那样紧张了，这也是一向看不惯亚历山大的巴什基姆所不高兴的，他打电话向另一个跟亚历山大矛盾重重的人抱怨。

“你听到了吗？那些‘政治调情’！”，巴什基姆说，王耀对他这个大胆的形容感到难以回答，他憋了半天，还是摇摇头，“霍查先生，这个词是不是不大合适？”，巴什基姆显然不以为意，“你的心真大，他之前拉着你和南斯拉夫打擂台，结果呢？现在你和亚历山大关系不好，他反而处处和南斯拉夫‘调情’，你就一点也不生气？”。

王耀当然生气，因为这个他还和伊万吵过，可是那有什么用呢？中国需要苏联，他也一样，现在他只想搞好国内的农业发展，别的事都不想掺和。犹豫半天，王耀还是打算劝和，“我想你们俩的矛盾完全可以调解，你看菲利克斯和伊丽莎白，呃……我只是举个例子，或者你看看我，现在中苏不也是和好了？大家都是兄弟，对吧？”，巴什基姆和伊万的反应如出一辙，“你就是护着他。”。

“……”

王耀觉得自己迟早要被这两个犟脾气的家伙气死，他忍着脾气继续说，“我没有护着万尼亚，中国只是希望阿尔巴尼亚和苏联能够放下成见。”，“那苏联能放下对阿尔巴尼亚、对斯大林先生的成见吗？”，巴什基姆反问，王耀没想到他会这么问，一下愣住了。

“我相信是可以的……”

“那是不可能的！他做不到，我也做不到你那样能屈能伸。”，巴什基姆说着深深叹了口气，“也许，阿尔巴尼亚怎么想对苏联来说不重要。”，“怎么会呢……”，巴什基姆笑笑，“他眼中从没有我。”。

刚结束和巴什基姆的通话，伊万的电话就打来了。王耀刚接起电话就听到伊万说，“小耀，苏共中央决定不邀请阿尔巴尼亚参加二十二大。”，“什么？”，王耀很意外，看来邓先生最后的努力还是白费了。

“闹成这样真的好吗？”

“我不允许任何人危害阵营。”

伊万的回答很冷静，王耀却觉得这回答异常刺耳，他低声问，“只是和你想法不同就是危害阵营吗？我也有不同的想法，也是危害阵营吗？”，“小耀你什么意思？”，“没，万尼亚，我只是有些混乱了，我得好好看看契尔沃年科先生带来的纲领。”，“我不认为你现在看这些就有用。”，“有用的。”，王耀固执地说，“好吧，我相信你看完会明白的，莫斯科见。”，“好。”，王耀正要挂电话，听到电话里传来歌声。

“Ой, цветёт калина в поле у ручья,Парня молодого полюбила я.”，软软的俄语带着俏皮的弹舌，是《红莓花儿开》的首句。


	44. 第四十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

苏共二十二大召开前夕，越南代表团来到了中国，周先生接见了他们。王耀看上去风尘仆仆的，阮氏玲笑道，“您有两个熊猫眼。”，王耀也不好意思，“抱歉。”，他最近睡得不太好，除了劳累就是思考中苏关系，二十二大的纲领已经在庐山会议上讨论过了，王耀又重新看了几遍，他越来越不知道要怎么面对伊万。

周先生强调了团结，另外表示除了贺词以外，还要继续强调反帝和斗争问题，胡志明当然明白中共的意思。阮氏玲看王耀快睡着了，悄悄对王耀说，“您很累吗？”，王耀有点尴尬的揉揉眼睛，“抱歉，确实有点。”，阮氏玲歪头说，“我想在四合院中摆一张摇椅可以睡得很好，现在桂花应该也开了。”，她这样子就像是年幼时在撒娇，俏皮可爱，王耀有些恍惚，“那我们回四合院。”。

中秋节已经过去了，但是桂花香依旧氤氲着，甜甜的香味像是一个可爱的少女，娇憨活泼，王耀之前收了一些新鲜桂花做成了桂花糕，他热情地请阮氏玲品尝。阮氏玲非常惊喜的拿了一块，“这个真是太怀念了！”，王耀的桂花糕做得很好，她小时候就非常爱吃。王耀看她大口大口的吃着桂花糕，笑着说，“慢点，别噎着。”，“真的很好吃！”，阮氏玲夸赞，现在，她几乎每天都只能吃到混合着硝烟味道的罐头。

“怎么哭了？太甜腻了？”，王耀看她吃着哭了起来，阮氏玲咬着桂花糕哭得越来越厉害，“不，不是……”，她使劲摇头，咸咸的眼泪融进甜甜的糯米中，“我已经……很久没有吃到过这样甜的东西了……”，王耀温柔地拍拍她，阮氏玲看着他，“耀兄，让我抱一会好吗？”，“来吧。”，王耀张开双臂，阮氏玲大哭一声扑进他怀里。

“哥哥！”

金色的花瓣簌簌飘落，王耀拍着怀里的人，轻声念着一首诗，“无家对寒食，有泪如金波。斫却月中桂，清光应更多。仳离放红蕊，想像嚬青蛾。牛女漫愁思，秋期犹渡河。”，这连绵战乱里，还有多少像子美一样颠沛流离，妻子离散的人呢？

“哥哥！”，娜塔莎一脚踹开门，把正在看文件的伊万吓了一跳，“出什么事了？”，“快去管管你的猫咪！”，娜塔莎一脸的愤怒，伊万眨眨眼睛，“阿纳托利又怎么了？”，“它把托里斯的脸挠坏了！”，“嗯？”，伊万居然有点想笑，娜塔莎冲过来拽着他就往外走，“快点！把你的闯祸精带回去！”，“娜塔莉亚……我还在……”，娜塔莎完全不管伊万的反对，直接把他拽出了克里姆林宫。

托里斯皱着眉头，娜塔莎一脸凶神恶煞的给他涂药，伊万抱着阿纳托利坐在一旁，从他的脸上看不出半分的愧疚（……），“抱歉，阿纳托利太活泼。”，伊万说，娜塔莎立马给了他一个眼刀，“是谁拜托我们给阿纳托利洗澡结果出事的？”，伊万赶紧装作很无辜的样子，“我是真的没时间，我在准备会议材料。”，“哼！”，娜塔莎把药棉一扔，“有什么好准备的？不就是和王耀吵架！”，伊万摇摇头，“我们不会吵架的。”。

娜塔莎可不信，“你不邀请阿尔巴尼亚，就不怕中国多心？”，伊万看她一眼，“巴什基姆来不来，小耀都会来。”，“哥哥，巴什基姆可一直在维护王耀。”，娜塔莎说，“那又怎样？难道小耀还能为了巴什基姆和我闹翻？”，伊万反驳，娜塔莎严肃地看着他，“哥哥，你实话告诉我，苏共中央是不是打算借着攻击阿尔巴尼亚的名义批评中国？”，伊万脸色一僵，娜塔莎心里明白，也不再说话了。

“喵~”，阿纳托利伸了个懒腰，大尾巴扫到伊万脸上，伊万抚摸着猫咪的长毛，“我和他就算吵架，也不会怎么样，小耀知道，只有我可以给他所有他想要的，所以——”，他目视前方，带着恬淡的微笑，“他只要听我的就好了。”，“喵~”，阿纳托利用头顶蹭着伊万的下巴，娜塔莎皱起眉头，“王耀不是阿纳托利。”。

“他需要我。”

10月17日，苏共二十二大在莫斯科正式召开，正如中共所预想的，赫鲁晓夫更加露骨的批判了斯大林，顺便点名批评了阿尔巴尼亚领导人，他全面阐述了全民国家、全民党的问题，可以说是去年提出的“全民民主”的补充。这在中共看来充满了资本主义的味道，早在会议召开前，中共中央就确立了自己的立场，不直接批评苏共，而是借支持阿尔巴尼亚间接表达对苏共的不满，王耀和伊万在这点上倒有“默契”。

21日，周先生率领代表团拜谒了列宁、斯大林陵墓并献花，伊万静默站立，他也不认同对斯大林的批判，那是他的上司，他不能说他是“坏蛋、傻瓜、刽子手”（这是玉米的形容），斯大林也对他产生了某些深远的影响，比如说，他越来越不能容忍任何反对的声音，这在世界工联会议之后变得更加强烈，他清楚，他需要忠诚，只需要忠诚，而对于王耀，这个标准更苛刻，他需要王耀的爱。

“中国同志的表达方式还是这么婉转。”，伊万突然说，王耀看着他，“我们只是给逝者献上自己的敬意，你不用想太多。”，他走上去把花放在斯大林的墓前，这位革命者死后依旧风波不断，王耀见惯了那些背负着多重定义的人，是非功过，只留给后人评说，他们自己又何曾后悔过。

“献给无产阶级革命的伟大领袖和导师，弗拉基米尔·伊里奇·列宁。献给伟大的马克思列宁主义者约瑟夫·维萨里奥诺维奇·斯大林。”，短短两句话，是他们曾经波澜壮阔的一生，是后人永世铭记的成就。

大家的心情都有些沉重，王耀低头走着，却发现身旁少了一个人，他停住脚步，回头找寻着，他看到伊万站在列宁墓前，仰头看着红色大理石组成的陵墓，鲜红的围巾几乎要和陵墓融为一体，他总是看起来那么柔软美好，还有挥之不去的忧郁气质。王耀的身体比思维先一步反应过来，他调转脚步向着伊万走过去。他停在伊万身边，和他一起仰头看着。

“在想什么？”

“没什么，我很久没有来看看老师了。”

其实伊万说谎了，他昨天刚刚来过，这段时间他天天都来。“他说我的眼睛很美，是最美的红色，还说以后还会有更多的人不喜欢我，要是我遇上喜欢我的人。”，伊万说着看向王耀，目光充满深情。

“就一定要好好珍惜。”

王耀看着他，那双眼睛是真的很美，伊里奇先生说的很对。中国人热爱红色，尤其是这种生于呐喊中带着血和泪的革命红色，美如画。伊万转到王耀面前，双手握紧他的肩膀，躬下身，给了他一个深长的吻。

结束这个吻以后他们都有点气喘吁吁，伊万看着王耀，“如果我说，我一点也不想和你吵架，你会信吗？”，王耀疑惑地问，“为什么不信？”，“那……”，伊万微笑，“我们谁都不要再提过去了，只往前看，好吗？”，王耀看着他近在咫尺的脸，点了点头。

苏共二十二大期间，中苏双方都很默契的避免正面冲突，但是双方观点差距太大，为了避免正面尖锐的冲突外加表明态度，周先生提前回国了，指定了彭真为代理团长。赫鲁晓夫心中不快，但还是出于礼节到机场给周先生送行。

从机场回来以后，伊万拉着王耀回去了房间，“砰。”，伊万关上门，把王耀拦在双臂间，王耀仰头看着他，“怎么了？”，北极熊眯起眼睛，“我以为你会跟着一起回去。”，王耀问，“你想让我回去？”，伊万眼神一黯，“我会先把你软禁了。”，王耀一下笑了出来，“那你的形象就再也挽救不回来了。”，伊万没有让他继续笑下去，他粗暴地撬开王耀的口腔，这个吻非常霸道，然后伊万把王耀拦腰抱起来，扔到了床上。看到伊万压上来，王耀觉得更想笑了。

“不错，很帅气。”

伊万看着忍着笑意的东方人，这种居高临下的注视果然让人上瘾，“你还笑得出来，这几天我都要累死了，忍着脾气和你相处。”，他开始抱怨，王耀哼一声，“难道我不是一样的？”，“我们为什么要忍着？这太奇怪了。”，伊万说，王耀也想不通，“是啊，我们为什么要忍着？”，“我不想忍了！”，伊万说着扯开王耀的衣服。

这次的性事是被阿纳托利打断的，它饿得挠了半天门，但没人给它开门，“聪明”的阿纳托利从窗台跳进了房间里，伊万和王耀太心急，完全忘了没关好窗户，“喵~”，阿纳托利坐在窗台上优雅地叫了一声。

“！！”

伊万猛地扭过头，看到阿纳托利蓝色的眼睛好奇地看着他俩，大尾巴上下晃着，王耀也愣住了，“它怎么进来的！”，伊万赶紧套了衣服，跑过去把阿纳托利抱下来，“你怎么跑来了？”，他的语气责备，“喵~”，伊万明白它这是饿了，“……好吧。”，他把猫咪放下，阿纳托利自在的走到床边，仰头看着王耀，“喵~”，它友好的打招呼。

王耀穿好衣服，伸手抱起地上的猫咪，“你居然还记得我？”，“喵~”，阿纳托利亲昵的往王耀脖子里拱，王耀赶紧抱开它，他是对这个有心理阴影了。伊万端着一个盘子走了过来，王耀一眼认出这盘子，一下子火了，“你居然拿这个喂！猫！”，他一下子扑倒了伊万，“盘子！”，伊万第一反应是护着盘子，再摔真就全没了。

“万尼亚！你太过分了！”

“等……等一下！猫咪还在……”

下一秒，阿纳托利连猫带盘被一起丢出了房间，身后的门被重重的关上了。

“喵？”

伊万看着眼睛冒火的王耀，“小耀，你听我解释……唔……”。这次王耀不仅关好了窗户，还拉紧了窗帘，“气死我了！爷不忍了！”。

中苏在莫斯科争吵不休，不过仅限于会议，在面对群众时，中共依旧老调常谈宣传中苏友谊牢不可破。当然，这个时候的中共气性很大，10月26日，中国在报纸上全文发表了阿尔巴尼亚谴责赫鲁晓夫的声明，不过，苏联的回应非常有意思。

伊万翘着二郎腿坐在沙发里，膝上放着《列宁全集》，“怎么样？金牌调解员先生，要来调解调解巴什基姆和大家的矛盾吗？”，王耀看着表情欠揍的北极熊，“明明是你和巴什基姆的矛盾，怎么就成了阿尔巴尼亚和各兄弟党的矛盾？而且，中国为什么要卷进去？”，“1956年的时候你很积极哦。”，“那不一样！”。

王耀一屁股坐在伊万身边，“我问你，把斯大林先生的水晶棺挪出来是什么意思？”，“这个。”，伊万把书放好，推推眼镜，“开会决定的。”，“就这点，巴什基姆没来把你揍一顿就是好的了。”，王耀说，伊万笑的无所谓，“他未必打得过我。”。

“呵呵~”

苏共二十二大在10月31日落幕，会上通过了新的纲领，中共不满这个纲领，虽然克制住了脾气，但仍旧做了一些宣传，激起了国内对苏共二十二大以及新纲领的集中批判，这让中苏关系再次出现了不和谐的调子。

莫斯科的电话来的更快，“小耀，你们在搞什么？为什么群众议论纷纷的？”，伊万非常不满地质问，“我只是郑重的宣传了本次新纲领嘛。”，这次轮到王耀阴阳怪气了，“你就是故意的！”，“我哪有？别生气别生气，我会做好群众工作。”，王耀说，伊万重重挂了电话，来表达他的愤怒。

然而伊万等来的是另一个结果——王耀如他所愿下达了通知，指出：要继续高举中苏友好的大旗，要正确认识当前国际问题，并加强中苏友好团结，尤其要避免一切可能被利用来破坏中苏团结和阵营团结的事情发生。总之六个字，“多回避，少反击”。

对于阿尔巴尼亚，中共仍旧采取维护其立场的态度，只是在苏阿问题上不发表自己的态度，伊万又打来了电话，“这就是你做的工作？”，“你还不满意？”，王耀反问，北极熊不淡定了，“王耀！我要的不是这个！你不要跟我装傻！”，王耀也不淡定了，他的语气变得刻薄，“我为什么要听你的？你和巴什基姆怎么样是你们的事！我才不想管！万尼亚，你不觉得你很过分吗？只是和你有矛盾就成了和所有人都不团结，你不能代表我们！”，伊万被王耀说的又气又委屈，“我只是希望你和我站在一边。”，“我说了我不想管！”，“所以你就是护着巴什基姆！”，“是，我就护着他！怎么着！”。

电话那边声音更大，“我知道了，你就是认为我独断专横不讲理还修正主义！”，“你可不就是独断专横不讲理还修正主义！”，“……”，王耀听到伊万粗重的呼吸声，北极熊一定被气得脸都红了，伊万终于憋出一句，“你这个无可救药的教条主义！”，王耀嘴皮子比他厉害得多，“是啊，我是教条主义，那你看看现在大家更喜欢我这个教条主义还是你这个修正主义？”，他指的是目前亚非拉国家中间中国比苏联更受欢迎，这也不是假的，虽然王耀有些过于自信了。

“好，你厉害。”

伊万说不过王耀，他握紧话筒大声说，“我知道你是‘完美’的、斗争成功的榜样！我不和你争！你最好别管，也别再乱发表文章了！”，“我发表什么和你有什么关系？”，王耀迅速反驳，伊万气得没话说，直接挂了电话。

12月，苏联宣布和阿尔巴尼亚断交。消息传到北京，王耀半天没反应过来，他本想给伊万打个电话，但是想了半天也不知道自己要说什么，中共考虑后决定继续对阿尔巴尼亚提供援助支持，对于苏阿关系仍旧采取避其锋芒的方式。

巴什基姆声音沙哑，“我是真的没想到。”，“我也没想到。”，王耀说，“我不大看得惯他，但只是现在的他，我从未想过离开他。”，巴什基姆说，“谢谢你的援助，让我觉得没那么孤单。”，王耀苦笑一下，“别这么说，我们是好兄弟。”，“只有你还认我这个兄弟了。”，巴什基姆叹气，王耀正要安慰他，巴什基姆突然说，“如果他能有对你千分之一的温柔对我，我们也不至于走到这一步。”，“……”，巴什基姆笑笑说，“抱怨完了，我挂了。”，王耀点点头，“再会。”。


	45. 第四十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1962年伊始。老挝的问题毫无进展，2月越共第一次打下了美军直升机，南越内讧愈发严重。美国开始改变思路，更多的寻求通过政治途径解决老挝问题，而不是通过军事，苏联也有这个想法，首先，苏联在老挝的利益并不多，没有强硬到底的必要，其次，现在苏联一点也不想发生军事冲突。

苏美想缓和，不代表伊万和阿尔弗雷德也能冷静，他们吵了一架，伊万很不客气的戳穿美国人标榜的所谓“中立主义”，“你的中立根本就是一种亲美的‘中立’。”，阿尔弗雷德没有否认，他无所谓地说，“你不也一样？”，“别把我和你相提并论。”，“得了，听我一句，对于这些家伙，光靠一张嘴可没用，你要用钱！用利益！我真看不惯你这样的理想主义者，能把扩张说得这么清新脱俗。”，“呵，愚蠢自大的布尔乔亚！”，“行，你是光明磊落的布尔什维克。”，两个人同时挂了电话，吵得一肚子气。

3月，契尔沃年科转交了苏共的信，信中提出改善苏阿关系和苏中团结，但是苏联要求阿共放弃自己的立场。对此，王耀说，“你就是不想和巴什基姆和解呗。”，“主动权在他手里。”，伊万回答，“你是老大哥不应该主动些吗？”，“你不是不管吗？问这么多干什么？”，王耀被气得要命，“行行行，反正是你和他断交又不是我和他断交。”，他们没再说什么就结束了通话。

一波未平一波又起，4月，中苏边境大批边民拖家带口的要求前往苏联，因无车和边防军发生了冲突，接着苏联方面派了车过来接人，造成大批边民非法越境。

中方采取“不开枪、不动武、不与群众发生冲突”的政策，进行说服劝阻，在思想教育和武装力量结合的方式下，各地情况都有了大幅好转。不过，伊宁市的情况没有改善，5月初，王晓新（省拟）赶到了伊宁。

“晓新，那边怎么样？”，王耀在电话里问道，“哥，放心好了，我……咳咳……我已经到了伊宁，大家人很好，我再做做工作。”，王晓新说，“你没事吧？我怎么听……”，王耀还没说完，突然被一阵嘈杂打断，“怎么了？”，“呃……没事，哥，我去看看。”，王晓新说着就挂了电话，王耀突然有种强烈的不祥预感。

王晓新跑出党委大厅，看到外面聚集了一大片乌泱泱的人，她赶紧高声劝阻，“请大家冷……”，一个扔过来的石块砸中了她，王晓新眼前一黑，捂着头差点摔倒，旁边的人赶紧跑过来扶住她。“怎么回事？”，王晓新问，“这些人不知道听了谁的话，非要我们给个说法。”，“啊？”，王晓新还没来得及问清楚，人们就呼啦啦冲进大厅，大喊着，“给我们命令书！”，王晓新也被推倒，“请等……啊！”。

“晓新同志！”

“你说什么！”，王耀眼神颤抖，“晓新她怎么样了？”，听完电话里的汇报，王耀啪的扔下电话，“我得去伊宁！现在！”，他一边穿着衣服一边冲了出去。

飞机落地的时候，昨晚的混乱已经结束了，王耀急匆匆的赶到医院，门口有同志正等着他，然后把他领着到了一间病房外，“您进去吧，她还没有醒。”，那人也是一夜没睡，精神不振，王耀拍拍他的肩膀，推开门走了进去。

王晓新头上包着纱布，正挂着吊瓶，长长的睫毛一颤一颤的，相比较王耀，她的长相更加立体，是个非常漂亮的姑娘。王耀坐到床边，伸手试了试王晓新额头的温度，王晓新悠悠转醒，她看到王耀，“哥？”，“晓新，哥哥来了。”，王耀说，“呜……哥哥！”，王晓新的眼泪一下子决堤了，她拉着王耀的衣角，“你来了就好。”。

王耀俯下身在王晓新额头落下一吻，“这一个月来辛苦你了。”，王晓新摇摇头，“不辛苦，哥，为什么会变成这样？”，王耀安抚她，“那些人是受到了挑唆，这怪我平时工作没做到位。”，“不怪你。”，王晓新说，“怪那些苏联人。”，王耀心头一颤，他怔了一会，笑笑说，“你好好休息，别操心了。”，王晓新看着他，“哥，你不会相信那位先生了吧？”，她抓紧王耀的手，“以前出于信任，我们睁只眼闭只眼就算了，现在不一样了，我不许任何人在我这里搞颠覆。”，王耀拍拍她的手，“放心吧。”，王晓新重新睡着以后，王耀把她的手轻轻放好，起身离开了病房。

克里姆林宫的时钟指向凌晨四点，结束了整夜的会议后，伊万送赫鲁晓夫去休息，“您要注意身体。”，伊万说，等赫鲁晓夫矮胖的身影再也看不见以后，伊万转身往回走，其实他感觉才不好，头重脚轻的，他一边揉着太阳穴一边把钥匙插进门锁。

“喵~”

伊万打开门就看到阿纳托利坐在地上，大尾巴晃着，“你在等我吗？”，伊万一笑，阿纳托利兴奋地扑上来，伊万抱着猫咪，刚起身就一阵眩晕，他不得不靠在门上稳住身体，电话正好响了起来，伊万跌跌撞撞地走过去，“您好？”，“伊万·布拉金斯基！”，王耀怒气冲冲的声音传了出来。

“小耀？”

“你想干什么？沙俄时代死灰复燃了是不是？”

突如其来的一串的质问让伊万一头雾水，“出什么事了？”，“你还跟我装傻！”，王耀提高嗓门，“行，现在我们讨论一下关闭苏联领事馆的事吧。”，伊万一愣，“关闭领事馆？为什么？”，“这要问你自己。”。

“……”

这次，伊万沉默了很久，王耀快要失去耐心的时候听到他说，“我知道了，等我了解清楚给你答复，再会。”，然后他挂了电话，王耀闭上眼睛，也把电话一扔。

伊万把脸埋进阿纳托利的长毛中，“他不需要我了吗？真奇怪……明明国内经济还一团糟的……”，“喵~”，阿纳托利挣脱伊万的怀抱，跑到了小盘子前坐好，伊万看着它，笑着摇摇头，“像你一样只知道吃就会很听话了。”，他摇摇晃晃地走过去，“吃饱了不要打扰我睡觉哦。”，他刚直起身，一阵强烈的眩晕袭来，最后的海棠红瓷盘掉在地上，啪的一声摔了个粉碎。

“喵！”

等伊万醒过来，头还是疼得要命，手背上冰凉凉的，伊万正看着吊瓶里的药水发呆，娜塔莎闯进病房，“哥哥！”，伊万看她一张脸都吓白了，笑着说，“我没事。”，娜塔莎哼了一声跑到床边，“吓死我了！”，“抱歉，让你担心了。”。

娜塔莎扶着伊万坐起来，抵着额头给他试了试温度，“不行，还是很烫。”，她要去找医生，伊万拉住她，“我躺一会就好了。”，娜塔莎板起脸，“你怎么搞得嘛？”，“开会呢。”，伊万说，“天天开会，到底有什么重要的事？”，“秘密。”，娜塔莎看他笑得没心没肺的更生气了，“你和王耀怎么回事？”，“？”，伊万听了反而一脸茫然。

“你不知道？”

“我知道什么？”

“你的电话被王耀打爆了，我帮你接了，王耀通知苏联机构‘自己走’。”，娜塔莎说，“原因呢？”，“伊宁发生了冲突，中国照会是苏联蓄意搞颠覆。”，“你说什么！”，伊万这才明白王耀为什么那么生气，他一直在筹划在古巴部署弹道导弹的问题，完全没理会别的事。

伊万拔了针头就要下床，娜塔莎赶紧拦住他，“你病着要去哪？”，“把外交部都给我叫过来。”，“现在你需要休息。”，“把人叫过来！”，红色眼睛里的震怒把娜塔莎吓到了，她只好转身去叫人，然而伊万又拉住了她，“算了。”，“哥哥？”，娜塔莎彻底搞不明白了，伊万低着头说，“让外交部解决吧，我要回克里姆林宫。”。

菲德尔被电话吵醒，他恼火的接起来，刚想问候对面，就听到了伊万的声音，“洛佩斯先生，请准备好接收‘礼物’。”，菲德尔瞬间清醒，“这是真的吗？”，“我为什么要骗您？”，“那……那真是太好了。”，菲德尔抑制不住激动，对面的伊万却很平静，他是强行从医院回来的，现在头疼得要炸了，“请确保联络畅通。”，“我知道的，布拉金斯基先生。”，菲德尔的手因为兴奋微微颤抖。

结束和菲德尔的通话，伊万正要去躺一会，电话又响了，这次是拉吉夫。“布拉金斯基先生，飞机出了点小问题，我想再补几架。”，伊万很意外，“出什么问题了？”，“哦，这个还不清楚，也许是质量问题。”，伊万冷笑着反问，“你在质疑苏联的工业？”，“不不，抱歉，我不是那个意思，我是说，再来几架。”，拉吉夫赶紧解释，伊万不想和他多说什么，敷衍了一句，“这可不是立马就能交货的。”，“哦，不急，只是吓吓他们。”，拉吉夫说，他指的是王耀和拉贾，伊万有点好笑，“我知道了。”，“好好，您知道，钱不是问题。”，“当然，问题从来都不是钱。”，伊万意味深长的说。

王耀和苏联外交部吵了一架，气得不得了，他带着午饭去看了王晓新。“医生说要休养一个月。”，王晓新说，王耀点点头，“一个月也就都尘埃落定了。”，他指的是刚刚发出的新通知，处理苏侨离境问题，期限刚好就是一个月。

王晓新调皮地说，“那我可偷懒了。”，王耀一笑，“我不扣你工分。”，王晓新笑的更欢快了，王耀把饭递给她，“我后天回去，工作都安排好了，你好好‘偷懒’。”，王晓新立马收了笑，“这么快？”，“晓京催呢。”，王晓新听了不高兴的一撇脸，“京哥就是事儿多！”，王耀打趣她，“我也觉得他事儿多，要不我让他过来跟你取取经？”，“才不要，京哥就会欺负我！”，“哈哈哈~”，王耀正笑着，秘书进来报告说有电话，转接到这边来了，王耀以为又是王晓京，没想到是娜塔莎。

听完娜塔莎说的，王耀很惊讶，“万尼亚病了？他早上不还好好的？”，“医生说是缺少休息。”，娜塔莎说，王耀想想，这倒跟王晓新一样。娜塔莎又说，“他非要回克里姆林宫，我们拦不住，所以……”，王耀赶紧问，“所以他人呢？”，“回克里姆林宫了。”，“……”。

王耀给伊万打了半天电话，好不容易通了，结果听到一声猫叫，阿纳托利特别亲昵的大声叫着，王耀正犹豫要不把电话挂了，刚睡着就被吵醒的伊万非常不耐烦地先一步把电话挂了。王耀被挂了个措手不及，无名火也冒了起来，他一扔电话，“不想接就算了！我真是疯了，干嘛担心这只熊！”。

阿纳托利看伊万扣了话筒，重新倒在沙发里，痛苦地用胳膊压住头，“喵~”，它跑过去跳上沙发。伊万现在感觉就像是躺在火炉里，连睁开眼睛的力气都没有，他不顾医生的反对，死活都要回来，结果自食其果，越来越难受，挣扎半天才又睡着。

梦里一片灰暗，伊万认了半天，发现这是广州城。“砰砰砰！”，一阵枪响把他吓了一跳，一辆汽车嘎吱横停了下来，很明显里面的人被射中了，“泰来！”，伊万听到了王耀的声音，他赶紧转身，看到王耀正摇晃着张太雷，另一边的司机也已经毙命，歪倒在一旁，血流得到处都是。

张太雷用最后的力气握紧王耀的手，“快跑！”，他只说了这两个字就闭上了眼睛，伊万清楚的看到他最后的眼神里有千言万语，只是再也没机会说出来了。“不！泰来！！”，王耀撕心裂肺的哭喊，伊万注意到有枪口对准了王耀，他想都没想挡了上去。

“砰砰！”

子弹穿进血肉的疼痛瞬间就扩散至全身，伊万后退两步，转身利落地拉开车门把死去的司机拽了下来，他坐进驾驶室，一踩油门打了方向，顶着枪声往前猛开。不断有子弹打在车上，噼里啪啦的声音让人胆战心惊，还时不时有子弹射进来，冒出淡红色的火星。

伊万不管这些，他全神贯注的继续猛开，王耀趴在后座躲避子弹，他看到张太雷正要歪倒下来，“泰来！”，王耀要去扶着张太雷，一颗子弹正好射中他的颈侧，“小耀！”，伊万看王耀中了弹想要停车，“别回头……我没事，往前开……往前开！”，王耀的声音微微颤抖，伊万只好转回头，他们不要命的开出老远。

等到彻底听不见枪声，伊万才把车停下，他看到自己中弹的地方染红了一大片，王耀早就昏了过去，脖颈流出的血积了小小一洼，伊万赶紧下车冲到后座抱起王耀。

“小耀！不要睡！”

王耀艰难的睁开眼睛，“苏联的同志吗？谢谢……”，他虚弱的笑着，“赶紧走吧，这儿不安全。”，“要走我们一起走！”，伊万说着就抱起王耀走，王耀却不愿意，“泰来还在这，我不能丢下他……”，“他已经死了。”，伊万说，“你还活着，跟我走。”，“不要！”，王耀拽紧伊万，“放我下来！”，他的眼泪滚了下来。

“这不该是泰来的结局……他说要和我去莫斯科的！”，王耀在伊万怀里哭得颤抖，伊万有些不知所措，只好安慰他，“小耀，你别哭。”，王耀抬起头看着他，“你带我去莫斯科好吗？”，这样殷切的眼神把过去现实和未来的时光都联结了起来，让伊万突然难过的要命，他有点不敢相信这是真的。

“你决定了吗？”

“我……我决定了！”

王耀只犹豫了一秒，他立刻坚定了语气，咬牙看着抱着他的人，“我想告诉布拉金斯基先生，我选择他！选择他说的道路！”，王耀拽着伊万，琥珀色的眼睛认真地看着他，“带我、带泰来去……莫斯科……”，他重新昏了过去，伊万抱紧王耀，“我带你去莫斯科，你答应我不再离开好吗？”。

伊万没有得到回答，胸口一阵剧痛，让他一下子醒了过来，阿纳托利正坐在他胸口，蓝色的眼睛睁得圆圆的，伊万无奈地看着它，“我现在可没力气帮你弄吃的。”，“喵~”，阿纳托利撒着娇，伊万很快妥协了，“好好，趁我这会好一点，跟我走吧。”，他扶着沙发慢慢坐起来，抱起猫咪离开了房间。紧接着，电话响了起来。


	46. 第四十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

又没人接！王耀心里越来越憋屈，他啪的挂了电话，“爷才不管你了！”，王耀托着腮开始思考另一个重要的问题——自己对苏联的判断。

年初会议上出现了两种认识，一个是肯定“大跃进”作用，中止对苏让步，强调中国自身的影响力；一个是承认“大跃进”犯了一些错误，主张“反思”、“不宜打头阵”，继续和苏联搞好关系。王耀和毛先生都赞成第一种认识，尤其是毛先生，他不喜欢任何人质疑大跃进，对中国发展充满自信。

王耀突然觉得自己回到了千年前，他独自走过秦汉的威仪八方，盛唐的锦衣罗裳，两宋的隽雅风流，明的繁华和清的余辉，近代的沧桑。终了，有人向他伸出手，背对着光，一双红色的眼睛带着温柔的笑，他好爱这人这笑，正要伸出手，凌空一声鸡叫，天亮了。

莫斯科下午两点，伊万接到王耀的电话，“你干什么去了？为什么不接我电话？为什么不在医院呆着？”，王耀一阵劈头盖脸，伊万立马沉下脸，“你管我！”，王耀一听就要发飙，但转念一想还是问道，“现在好点了吗？要不……”，“不劳费心，我没事。”，北极熊根本不领情，直接打断了他，王耀被气个半死，干脆说正事，结果又被打断了，“这个请和苏联外交部沟通。”，“……”，王耀干脆摔了电话。

“苏卡……”

“你他娘的……”

7月，北戴河会议上，中共中央根据毛先生的讲话，确定了新的对外政策，赫鲁晓夫被定义成了完全的“修正主义”，王耀支持毛先生，最终，中国调整了对苏和对外的调子，做好了在即将召开的世界大会上和“修正主义”吵架的准备（……）。

与此同时，老挝问题终于通过了相关决议，“中立”成了老挝问题最后的归宿，这并不符合美国最初的预想，也加深了美国介入越南问题的决心。至于苏联，他在东南亚没有美国那么大的“雄心壮志”，更多在观望。这都被越南看在眼里，越共决定进一步亲华。

王耀和大家讨论起草8月世界大会的方案，结果越讨论心里越恼火，一想到那只北极熊一天也不安生王耀就一肚子气，周先生无奈的摇摇头，干脆让他提前离会了，王耀刚回到办公室，阮氏玲的电话正好打来了。

“喂！”，王耀的火气吓了阮氏玲一跳，“您怎么了？”，“啊……哦，抱歉，刚有个不懂事的小同志犯了错，让我很生气。”，王耀随便编了个理由，阮氏玲轻声一笑，“以前您和嘉龙吵架也是这样的。”，王耀有点不好意思，“这都过去了，不要提了。”，“不，和您所有的回忆都值得我去铭记。”，阮氏玲咬着下唇。

“以后也是。”

王耀心中了然，“需要中国提供什么帮助？”，“嗯……武器装备有些跟不上，美国可能会加深介入。”，阮氏玲说，王耀一笑，“没问题，至于美国，打疼他才行。”，阮氏玲也笑，“全世界只有您做到过。”，王耀收了笑，认真地说，“你放心，在反抗帝国主义侵略上，中国始终是越南最坚定地支持者。”，“谢谢，耀兄。”。

美好的清晨从一块三明治开始，这是阿尔弗雷德一直以来信守的信条，如果能再加上一杯冒着气泡的可乐就更好了。他咬着三明治，百无聊赖的翻着刚刚送过来的报告，接着，阿尔弗雷德手里的三明治掉在了地上。

“哦，shit！”

阿尔弗雷德暗骂一声，大声喊道，“莉莉！再给我一块三明治！少放点番茄！”，接着他重新拿起报告，一个字母一个字母的认真看着，照片虽然有些模糊，但是能判断这是某种发射场，“他胆子这么大的？”，阿尔弗雷德不敢相信伊万居然来真的，如果这样，热战爆发他必定吃亏！

“sir，三明治……哦，上帝！”，助理刚进来就被冲出去的阿尔弗雷德撞倒了，三明治重新掉在地上，散了一地沙拉酱。阿尔弗雷德没头没脑的闯进椭圆形办公室，结果肯尼迪人不在，“shit！他去哪了！”，阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐进那张总统专用的真皮座椅里，不满地转着椅子，等他转了快十圈，肯尼迪回来了，手里还端着一杯咖啡。

“您怎么会在这？”，肯尼迪被阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，椅子里的年轻人跳了起来，跑到肯尼迪面前，把那份报告塞给他，“您看看！”，肯尼迪看了看阿尔弗雷德，他的祖国大人一脸严肃，看上去是认真的。

肯尼迪慢悠悠的把咖啡放在桌上，坐进椅子里翘着腿细细看报告，越看眉头锁得越深，终于，他看完最后一页，抬起头看着靠在桌边的阿尔弗雷德，“这是真的吗？”，“那您信吗？”，阿尔弗雷德反问，肯尼迪斟酌了一下，“如果我说不信，可这份报告的每一个词又都那么有说服力。”，“也许只是我们不敢信。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“您打算怎么办？”，肯尼迪问，阿尔弗雷德想了想，“他在试探，或者说他在逼我。”，肯尼迪十指交叉靠在椅子里，他微笑着示意。

“请继续。”

阿尔弗雷德一笑，“用不着想着妥协，这只会让苏联尝到甜头得寸进尺。”，他蓝色的眼睛在阳光下通透漂亮，“不管在古巴还是土耳其，我们都能让对方变成坟场。我承认我害怕，我相信他也不敢，先生，放肆的舞步必须要在舞台最边缘才能收住。”，“所以？”，“美、国、什、么、都、不、知、道。”，阿尔弗雷德一字一顿的说。

中苏在东京吵翻了天，王耀和伊万也在电话里大吵一架，因为苏联不顾中方反对卖给印度飞机，尤其是在印度公开表明这些飞机是用来对付中国和巴基斯坦之后还要卖。

北极熊解释说，“没几架，你打得过，拉吉夫那个人，多少飞机都一样。”，王耀被气笑了，“你也知道他烂泥扶不上墙。”，伊万漫不经心地说，“他烂泥扶不上墙，但是他上司是个不错的政治家。”，“尼赫鲁要是听到你这么夸他，估计要开心的再多买几架飞机了吧！”，“小耀，我始终认为你这样只会让那些反动派更加有理由污蔑共产主义都是好战分子。”，伊万说，王耀依旧听不进去。

“哼，现在印度是不结盟运动的领袖、和你一样‘爱好和平’的‘大国’，我呢？一穷二白还半吊子！你就是觉得比起拉吉夫、亚历山大，我，王耀，就是拖你后腿！”，伊万无奈的摇头，“我不想和你吵。”，他们吵了三年都没个结果……“我也不和你吵，给我个态度，拉吉夫和我，你选谁？”，王耀说，伊万很想说，要是可以，他宁愿选戴维营精神，但他绝对绝对不能这么说。

伊万回答得很官方，“小耀，第一，苏联不能卷进去，第二，你对局势判断太武断，第三，冒险主义和狭隘的民族主义是非常危险的。”，王耀听了直接挂了电话，伊万再打来王耀都拒接。没办法，伊万只好暂时搁下和王耀的矛盾，他更关心加勒比海，目前导弹运送顺利，阿尔弗雷德像个瞎子一样，完全不知道家门口正在发生大事，但是他心里又觉得不太对劲，美国不可能一点没发现。

就这样，在互相猜测的诡异氛围里，9月，古巴的导弹部署基本完成，苏联公开宣布将向古巴提供专家和武器援助。原本苏联否认又承认，搞得世界都莫名其妙，现在突然公开宣布让大家都紧张起来，阿尔弗雷德清楚，现在他和伊万都快要到达舞台的最边缘了，如果往下看一眼，那就是万丈深渊，他们都等着对方先妥协。

10月8日，苏联收到了中国的照会。周先生告诉契尔沃年科，“如果印度一旦发动进攻，中国就坚决自卫！”，同时特别强调，印度使用苏制飞机运输军需对前方战士有影响，侧面希望苏联放弃“中立”，在未来可能发生的军事冲突中支持中国，这种战前争取有利态势的活动印度也在搞，拉吉夫一直主动打电话，然而伊万没有给他确切回应，直到加勒比海上出现了冷战以来最严重的一次危机。

现在是早上五点钟，拉贾早早起来坐在最高处望着天空发呆，他手里握着一块青绿色的玉石，雕刻成了素馨花（巴巴国花）的模样，这是今年3月王耀送给他的礼物，这也表明中巴关系有了重大变化。

东方人不紧不慢地说，“玉文化在中国传统文化里非常重要，有很多寓意，比如说‘化干戈为玉帛’。”，拉贾听不懂这是什么意思，王耀解释，“就是化解过往的不和，成就新的友谊。”，拉贾点点头，“我们就是这样！”，他自己并不知道，相比拉吉夫他是真的非常可爱，尤其是在睁大眼睛的时候。王耀愣了一下，他的那群弟弟妹妹年幼时也是这样，王耀不由露出一个慈祥（？）的笑，拍了拍拉贾的肩膀。

拉贾把玉小心收好，“这礼物真是太棒了！可是，我还没想好合适的回礼。”，他苦恼的思考着，王耀摇摇头，“这是我个人的心意，你不用回礼，先搞好国内建设。”，拉贾抬头看着他，王耀却躲开了他的眼神，只是说，“这对我们都有好处……”，拉贾不明白他突然脸红什么，他点点头说，“我还是要感谢你。”，东方人脸却更红了。

玉石已经被握出了体温，拉贾思索着，中印冲突已爆发，巴基斯坦作为旁观者，除了表明支持的立场外，不如看看鹿死谁手。他起身准备回去，刚好听到了广播里的新闻，“……鉴于苏联在古巴部署核导弹的事实，美国将武装封锁古巴，同时敦促苏联在联合国的监督下撤走已经部署在古巴的进攻性武器，美国强烈谴责这种危险行为……”，美国总统儒雅的声音瞬间传遍了全世界，今天是1962年10月22日。（美国时间计算）

菲德尔紧张的转过身，广播里肯尼迪又把用词换成了“隔离”，相比较“封锁”，火药味不再那么浓重，然而这已经没有用了。美国所有的军队进入了戒备状态，美国轰炸机带着核弹头进入了古巴上空，大战一触即发。

“先生，您不说句话吗？”，菲德尔看着坐在沙发里看报纸的伊万，刚刚他去和赫鲁晓夫通了个电话，回来以后就一直安静的看着报纸，鬼知道那上面有什么东西。伊万把报纸翻了好几遍，终于放下了，“真是的，小耀一点儿也诚意也没有。”，他摇摇头，这才看向菲德尔，“抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”，菲德尔有些恼火，王耀王耀！他眼里除了那个东方人没有别人了吗？现在美国的飞机就在他们头顶！

“您都到这来了，我们到底要怎么办？”，菲德尔着急的问，伊万倒是一副波澜不惊的样子，“我已经和上司说过了，苏联的轰炸机正在加快赶来。”，“您……”，“你怕了？”，伊万看着菲德尔，对方眼神颤抖了一会，慢慢坚定了表情，“古巴绝不怕！”，“那好。”，伊万微微一笑，重新靠在沙发里，“我会在这，和您在一起。”。

王耀一枪崩了一个印度士兵，他和伊万赌气，非要来前线面对面揍拉吉夫，可惜，拉吉夫不是阿尔弗雷德，实在是太不禁打了！中国军队以摧枯拉朽的态势把印度军队赶得七零八落，王耀在喜马拉雅山接到了加勒比海核对峙的消息。

“哼！看来他还有救。”

苏联的“即兴行为”让华约内部更是极为震动，阿尔巴尼亚虽然已经和苏联断交了，但还是华约一员，本来对苏联的怨气就无处发泄，现在苏联完全不跟他们商量搞了这么大一个新闻，让他们也被迫卷入了巨大的危机中，一点也没有老大哥的样子，巴什基姆理所当然是嗓门最大的那个。

“什么？你们的祖国不在？他去哪了？”，他指着苏联元帅质问，格列奇科保持着威严镇定，“布拉金斯基先生在保卫古巴。”，巴什基姆一拍桌子，“我怎么看不出来！”，伊丽莎白过来想拉他，巴什基姆甩开她，继续质问苏联人，“你们到底什么意思？为什么不提前告诉我们？”，“霍查先生，请坐下来，我这不是正在跟各位通报情况？”，格列奇科大声说，“我不想听到所谓的战斗准备！”，巴什基姆完全不听他的，格列奇科冷哼一声，“这是命令！”，他看到巴什基姆气得握紧了拳头。

10月23日，苏联宣布“将尽一切力量粉碎美帝国主义集团的侵略阴谋”的强硬立场，同时拒绝了美国所有要求，刊登了华约军方会议消息，表示华约已经做好了战斗准备，形势更加紧张起来。

“为什么要告诉我你在哪？”，阿尔弗雷德问道，伊万笑笑，“我一直认为你是个聪明人，可是现在我不这么认为了，所以我要提醒你一下。”，“你以为你在古巴，我就不敢出手了？”，“你可以出手，同样的，我也可以。”，“哦，我好害怕，话说回来，布拉金斯基，有件事我很奇怪，王耀这次好像并没有配合你哦。”，阿尔弗雷德故意用了一个挑衅的语气，果然对面没有立刻回答。

伊万当然也不满中国的支持方式，但是对阿尔弗雷德他只能说，“小耀怎么表态是他的自由，我为什么要强迫他？”，阿尔弗雷德发出夸张的嘘声，“真意外，你居然会妥协，我明明听说巴什基姆很看不惯你的霸道。”，“琼斯先生，你是华约成员国吗？不是的话，就不要对我的同盟指手画脚，这样我会忍不住想揍你的。”，伊万加重语气，看来美国情报部门不是个废物，虽然这次他们像个蠢货组织。

“那我们就一起玩完。”

“要玩完的是你才对。”

他们互相撂下狠话，结束了不愉快的通话。

10月24日，苏联舰船驶近了美国军舰的“拦截”线，互相都可以清楚地看见对方飘扬的旗帜，然而，苏联的舰船没有碰触“红线”，它们停了下来，甚至有一些开始调转船头往后转，这让对面的美国军舰出了一身汗还弄了一头雾水，仿佛是一个恐吓，又像一个退却信号，谁也不知道到底会怎么样。


	47. 第四十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

因为苏联拒绝继续交付米格战机，加上被王耀吊打，拉吉夫再也无法保持优雅淡定，他给克里姆林宫打了一堆电话，却被告知伊万人在古巴。

菲德尔刚接起电话就被吓了一跳，印度人叽里呱啦说了一通，菲德尔基本没听懂对方的意思，他只好说，“布拉金斯基先生不在。”，“他不在哈瓦那？”，“他……”，菲德尔刚要回答，伊万推门进来了。

“哦，他来了。”

伊万接过菲德尔递来的电话，低声问，“是谁的？”，“甘地先生。”，伊万知道拉吉夫有什么事，虽然不想接，但他只能硬着头皮接起来，“您好，甘地先生。”，电话那边一声哀嚎，“布拉金斯基先生，您让我好伤心！”。

“……”

要不是出于礼貌，伊万只想当场掐了电话线，拉吉夫非常痛心疾首的说，“为什么您突然向着那个‘好战分子’？您知道他有多可怕吗？不过，印度可不会退缩一步！”，他前半句和后半句画风差的太远，伊万完全没明白他什么意思。

“您想说什么？”

“我相信在促进世界和平上我们有着更多共识，都是因为中国那个极端教条主义让您无法帮助和您有着同样理想的印度，对于您呼吁的停火谈判，我可以接受，只要中国撤回9月20日之前的位置。”，拉吉夫这番话要是忽略几个主语，完全是一段慷慨激昂，引人向上的言论，然而带入主语以后就变得非常“奇妙”。

伊万真想说，你可太会给自己贴金了，他轻咳一声，假装很正经的回答，“我相信印度是非常爱好和平的国家，我也尊重您不结盟、和平共处的原则，但是您要知道，在十年前或者更远一点，中印一直是‘友好国家’，对于你们发生冲突，我很遗憾。”，“是这样，布拉金斯基先生，我已经跟您说过了，中国是个极端教条主义，他破坏了我们的友好关系，而印度正在粉碎他的野心，所以我们需要帮助，尤其是您的。”，拉吉夫根本没听出来伊万的敷衍，他仍然说的“义正言辞”。

对于拉吉夫的“不开窍”，伊万微笑着提醒，“苏联一直反对武力解决，不过您已经争得了英美的支持，如果苏联也介入，就会成为国际性问题，可这只是一个区域性问题，您明白吗？”，拉吉夫终于明白伊万的意思，“您……”，“苏联呼吁和平解决，如果您想把事情闹大，那未来就算是苏联介入也阻止不了什么，明白吗？”，“可是……”，“好了，甘地先生，中国希望谈判，您也不要太固执，我这里还有别的事，再会。”，伊万说完就挂了电话，拉吉夫对着电话愣了半天，才不情不愿的挂了电话。

伊万走到沙发前坐下，菲德尔好笑地说，“甘地先生真是个非常有意思的人。”，伊万给自己倒了杯咖啡，慢悠悠的喝着，“如果他愿意偏安一隅，倒是个不错的‘开心果’，可惜——”，他微笑着推了下眼镜，“他给自己的定位错了。”，这话让菲德尔很不理解，他疑惑的问，“您在替王先生说话？”。

“不，苏联一直是‘中立’。”

“可是，您不是很需要中国支持？”，菲德尔试探着问，他以为伊万会生气，结果并没有，“我从不怀疑小耀对我的支持，形式如何不重要。”，伊万说。

10月25日，《真理报》发表社论，谴责麦克马洪线是无效的，而印度受到帝国主义煽动成了冲突的罪魁祸首，同时也批评印共损害无产阶级的国际主义。同一天，中国也发表了公开声明：完全支持苏联立场，中国将和社会主义国家以及所有爱好和平的国家一道，坚决抗争美帝国主义的侵略行为。

伊万把报纸看了不下三遍，还是不太满意，菲德尔半开玩笑的说，“您昨天还说王先生以何种形式表示支持都不重要呢。”，伊万不高兴的瞪他一眼，“洛佩斯先生，小耀支持的不仅是我，还有你，不要把自己忘了哦。”，菲德尔不想卷进中苏的赌气里面，他打着哈哈说，“我当然知道，请不要怀疑古巴的坚定。”，伊万哼了一声又读了一遍中国的声明，菲德尔忍住了自己的笑。

“我知道了，请您放心。”，契尔沃年科答应着，“嗯，及时汇报。”，“好的。”，契尔沃年科挂了电话，有点哭笑不得，中国先生还不愿意和伊万联系吗？他的祖国大人只能通过这种方式弄清中国的态度真是……太让人惊讶了！

契尔沃年科提交了面见要求，结果被拒绝了，中方理由是毛先生身体不适，暂时不能接见苏联大使。接到契尔沃年科的回复以后，伊万沉默了半天才说，“继续要求面见，弄清楚他们的意思，主动协调。”，“知道了。”。

伊万慢慢坐下来，他心里清楚得很，再想回到1956年的默契配合怕是不大可能了，他看看窗外，加勒比海静谧的夜空早已暗流涌动，现在苏联处于不利地位，他真的要孤注一掷下去吗？

10月26日，赫鲁晓夫给肯尼迪写了一封冗长又杂乱无章的信（白宫形容的），赫鲁晓夫的态度出现了松动，他提出如果美国解除封锁并且保证不再进犯古巴，那么苏联也可以保证不再继续运送武器，苏联专家也没必要继续留在古巴。这是一个非常重要的信号，肯尼迪政府看到了缓解加勒比海紧张气氛的新可能。

然而，不等美国做出回应，10月27日，苏联公开广播了赫鲁晓夫的新信函，比起昨天的那封信，这封信的内容火药味十足，用词也更加强硬，更突出了一种相互交换的立场。这让美国政府大为恼火，把土耳其问题公诸于世无论如何都是美国不能接受的，原本缓和了不到一天的气氛重新紧张起来，而且比之前的紧张更要命了。

无独有偶，当天苏联在古巴上空击落了一架美国U-2侦察机，这件事就像一个火星，极有可能点燃最爆裂的引线。首先打来电话的是阿尔弗雷德，毕竟危机就在美国家门口，相比伊万，他更紧张。他原以为伊万会先妥协，结果赫鲁晓夫的第二封信让他失去了信心，苏联不打算妥协，甚至开始步步紧逼！

“让我们谈谈，布拉金斯基。”

阿尔弗雷德的语调不再吊儿郎当，很明显他在紧张，毕竟这不是儿戏，他就算想得到伊万或者说让他屈服，他也不想和他死在一起，伊万的回答更加精炼，“好。”。

“你撤走在古巴的所有进攻性武器，作为交换，我也会解除封锁，保证不入侵古巴，不过，美国撤走在土耳其的导弹基地必须要保密！”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万反问，“为什么要保密？”，“我不能影响我在北约的领导地位，更不能让亚蒂看我笑话。”，阿尔弗雷德回答，“如果我不同意呢？”，“那就做好局面失控的准备吧，华盛顿可不全是理智派。”。

漫长的沉默过后，最好和最坏的双重结果思考完毕，伊万说，“我需要考虑。”，阿尔弗雷德点点头，“最好明天早上我们就达成协议。”。

菲德尔闯进来的时候伊万刚结束和阿尔弗雷德的通话，菲德尔快步走过去，双手撑着桌面，“布拉金斯基先生，美国可能会在最近三天从空中打击古巴，或者直接入侵。”，他看到伊万眼神里一闪而过的惊恐，又说了一句，“不过，上司说直接入侵的可能性不大。”，“……”，伊万慢慢眯起眼睛，一句话也没说，菲德尔奇怪地看着他。

“先生？”

“卡斯特罗先生确信吗？”，伊万抬头看着菲德尔，“他确信。”，菲德尔说，他的内心是兴奋更多而伊万则实实在在是恐惧更多。

“我知道了。”

10月28日，莫斯科一大早就异常压抑，大家都听着赫鲁晓夫一个人发表看法，没人愿意多说话，仿佛都觉得谁闯的祸谁来收拾这个烂摊子。此前他们收到了肯尼迪的新信件，内容就是交换，美国仍然要求对从土耳其撤离导弹严格保密，再加上苏斯洛夫转达的多勃雷宁和罗伯特·肯尼迪的谈话，没人敢再往前试探一步了，很快，他们达成了一致。

伊万接到了莫斯科的来电，听完电话内容，他舒了一口气，“我尊重苏共中央同志们的决定。”，“我们刚刚得知美国总统将在莫斯科时间17点钟的时候发表新的演讲，所以我们决定赶在他演讲之前把赫鲁晓夫同志的信播出来。”，“嗯……”，伊万奇怪肯尼迪要发什么演讲，难道美国要反悔？然而此时紧张的态势让他也不敢细想了，“就这样吧。”，“请放心，我的祖国。”。

华盛顿时间上午9点，莫斯科时间下午17点，莫斯科广播电视台播音员念出了赫鲁晓夫写给肯尼迪的长信，给这场牵动了全世界紧张神经的对峙画下了一个句号，无论是克里姆林宫还是白宫，都把这个看作是自身的巨大胜利，然而，没有真正的胜利者。

美苏之间的差距缩小，同时他们也更深刻的意识到彼此在避免核对抗上的利益吻合，无形中也加强了军备竞赛的决心，尤其是苏联，此外还有苏古关系的转折。

菲德尔完全是被蒙在鼓里，等到广播播出，他看到对面的伊万如释重负的微笑，有种被背叛的感觉，他正要说什么，苏联人给他做了一个嘘声手势，“洛佩斯先生，我要回去莫斯科了，我有点想念我的猫咪。”，伊万说，菲德尔知道说什么都来不及了，他只好硬着头皮说，“我送送您。”，“不用了。”，伊万笑着看着他，“以后我们还会经常见面，你不能每次都来送。”，他说完起身离开了房间。

那条鲜红色的围巾飞扬在菲德尔眼中，他看了很久，直到最后受不了才眨眨眼睛，却发现眼眶干枯的没有一滴泪，那条围巾是王耀送的，伊万跟他说过。他在想，如果这次危机发生在中国，伊万还会这样一意孤行，没头没脑的开始又结束吗？他一定……死也要和王耀在一起吧……

伊万刚从车里下来就被阿纳托利扑了个满怀，娜塔莎脸色不大好，她告诉伊万，王耀非常生气。伊万当然明白，王耀又不知道秘密协定。他把阿纳托利交给娜塔莎，“我知道，我会跟他说清楚。”，娜塔莎哼了一声，王耀能听你说完那才奇怪了！

克里姆林宫里气氛好像不太对，赫鲁晓夫看上去瘦了很多，这也难怪，这一周的高度紧张让所有人都掉了肉。“您现在要回房间吗？”，赫鲁晓夫问了一个奇怪的问题，伊万看着他，“您有什么事情吗？如果有会议，我换了衣服就来。”，赫鲁晓夫摇摇头，“没有，您去休息吧，已经收拾好了，做个好梦。”，然后他带着一群人匆匆走了，伊万愣在原地，怎么这些人都怪怪的？

伊万一边盘算着怎么和王耀解释一边转动钥匙，他正担心王耀会不会还不接电话，就被一个飞过来的东西砸懵了，虽然很疼但明显对方是留了手的，然后一个过肩摔把他重重摔在了地上，伊万看到了脸色铁青的王耀。

“小耀，你怎么在这？”

王耀二话不说就像在布加勒斯特一样压住伊万，手指触到那条伤疤，王耀微微一抖，那根理智的弦终于崩坏了，这条伤疤，明明属于那个无所畏惧的苏维埃，可他面前这个人，却在美帝国主义面前退缩了。王耀颤抖半天，什么也没说出来，伊万正要安抚一下他，结果王耀一拳重重打在了他肚子上。

“唔……”，伊万本能的弓起身子，这一拳可真不留情，王耀一边打一边大声问，“你就是这样当哥哥的？把菲德尔卖给阿尔弗雷德？”，伊万没有反抗他的拳头，和美国关于土耳其的协定双方都承诺严加保密，他无论如何也不能告诉王耀，所以他失去了所有解释的机会，只能任凭王耀发火。

“干嘛不还手？你是死人吗！”

王耀觉得这很没意思，他停了下来瞪着身下的人，伊万扶正眼镜，“如果你觉得揍我一顿可以解气，我不介意。”，“你……”，王耀听了更来气了，他这一拳铆足了劲，直接打的伊万咳嗽起来，“你连面对我都这样软弱无能！”，他痛心疾首的看着捂着肚子拼命咳嗽的伊万，“你不配当我的哥哥！”。

伊万突然感到脖子里少了什么，他赶紧转过头，看到王耀手中断成两截的红线，那颗红星转来转去，一会看得见一会看不见，王耀扔了剪刀，把石头还给伊万，“今天我也学一回管宁‘割袍断义’。”，伊万难以置信的看着王耀，“你再说一遍？”。

“我们决裂吧，万尼亚。”

“凭什么？”。

“凭你对阿尔弗雷德妥协让步。”

“我没有对他妥协！”

“我不信。”。

拉着王耀的手慢慢松开，“那我也没什么好说的。”，伊万低着头，王耀看了他半天，扭头拉开门走了，房门被砰的一声摔上，伊万慢慢从地上起来，他摘下眼镜，看着碎裂的镜片，“要换新的了。”，他收好石头，那条红线也要换新的了。

娜塔莎看到王耀气冲冲的走过来，她抱着阿纳托利拦住了王耀，王耀抬头看着她，娜塔莎紫色的眼睛也看着他，他们对视了好久，最后娜塔莎让开了，“下周见。”，王耀没说话，绕过娜塔莎离开了。


	48. 第四十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“哥哥。”，娜塔莎敲了敲门，“请进。”，伊万的声音听上去一如平常，娜塔莎推门进去，伊万正在打电话。“我真的要称赞你的乐观主义了。”，伊万说，电话里不知道说了什么，娜塔莎看到伊万脸上一闪而过的嘲讽，然后他思考了一下，赞同了对方的观点，“不可预见的情况确实可能发生。”，娜塔莎猜测这应该是阿尔弗雷德的电话。

伊万转着手中的笔，“我不反对坦诚交流。”，然后他把话筒远离自己的耳朵，好像对面发出了什么噪音，“我想要休息一会，期待下次坦诚交流，再会。”，伊万挂了电话，他看向娜塔莎，“你怎么来了？”。

“我以为你会和王耀‘坦诚交流’的。”，娜塔莎用刚才伊万说过的词嘲讽他，伊万没理会她的讽刺，他问娜塔莎，“他回去了？”，“反正他离开了克里姆林宫。”，娜塔莎回答，伊万又问，“阿纳托利呢？”，“托里斯带它回去了。”，伊万点点头，“你为什么没回去？”，娜塔莎一笑，“我来看看你。”。

“看我做什么？”

“看你的笑话不行吗？”

伊万有些无奈的摊摊手，“我没有笑话给你看。”，“那你的眼镜是怎么回事？”，娜塔莎说，伊万一僵，正不知道怎么回答，电话又响了，伊万暗暗松了口气，他看了一眼娜塔莎，迅速接起了电话，“您好，哦，甘地先生。”。

拉吉夫的话和之前一模一样，“布拉金斯基先生，您也看到了吧，虽然您和平解决了古巴问题，维护了世界和平，可中国依然不能理解，他的想法完全和您背道而驰，这种想法在对待印度时也是一样的，他不相信印度的不结盟，不相信印度倡导和平共处。我看到他诋毁您所做的真是非常气愤。”，伊万耐心听他说完，“感谢理解，甘地先生，苏联立场不能改变，原因我已经跟您解释过了。”，拉吉夫仍然不甘心，他提到了另一个问题。

“印度不理解什么是核战争，也不理解它有多可怕，我只知道中国人的野心比这个更可怕，它是对全人类延续的威胁，它渴望战争，而印度永远喜爱和平，所以这些可怕的东西必须要消失，最好在它还不算强的时候。”，拉吉夫说完这段话，觉得自己棒极了，这么充满逻辑又高尚的话一定可以起作用，伊万笑着回答，“您说的很对，所以您更应该接受中国提出的谈判，苏联也可以帮忙调解。”，“呃……”，“甘地先生，以暴制暴这本身就不合逻辑。”，伊万说，拉吉夫反驳不了他，只好结束了通话。

“噗嗤”，娜塔莎没忍住笑了出来，“怎么了？”，伊万问，娜塔莎笑着说，“这就是我想看的笑话，哥哥。”，伊万也不生气，他歪头看着娜塔莎，“我想你应该习惯了。”，娜塔莎往后一靠，“我早就习惯了。”。

王耀回到北京已经是30日了，王晓京告诉他中央正讨论二机部送过来的报告，王耀挂好外套问，“研究进度怎么样了？”，王晓京嘻嘻一笑，“猜猜看？”，王耀卷起桌上的报纸敲了他一下，“爷心情不好，有话快说。”，王晓京委屈的揉着脑袋，“明确争取两年内完成爆炸。”，王耀睁大眼睛，“真的？”，“真……”，王晓京还没说完，王耀就欢快的说，“答应答应，有什么要求都答应！赶紧弄出来才是好的！”，他又跑去找毛先生了。

因为古巴问题意见不同，中苏互不相让。中国连续四天在古巴驻华大使馆门前举行群众集会，猛烈抨击苏联政策，并且表示古巴的命运应该掌握在古巴人民手中，而不是其他任何国家手中，古巴的独立和主权不能拿来谈判，总之，中国完全不提苏联在结束古巴危机中的作用，只是抨击其冒险主义却又软弱。

11月5日，《真理报》再次表明苏联在中印问题上的中立立场，这是为了反击中国这几天的抨击，这使得中共坚信这是苏联因为在加勒比海丢了面子迁怒于中国，矛盾激化到一发不可收拾。两天后，是十月革命45周年纪念日，苏联驻华大使馆举行了招待会，王耀和陈先生来参加，他意外的见到了伊万和娜塔莎。

娜塔莎和王耀碰了碰杯，“我说了下周见。”，王耀惊讶的看着她，“你们为什么不呆在莫斯科？”，“哥哥他想你了。”，娜塔莎把伊万往前一推，“你们好好叙旧，我去那边和契尔沃年科先生说话。”，她冲王耀挥挥手，轻盈的走开了。

伊万和王耀尴尬的对视了好久，王耀的眼神始终不肯直视伊万，终于，王耀说，“生日快乐。”，伊万看着他，“你记得这是我第几个生日吗？”，王耀有些疑惑，“第45个，怎么了？”，“没什么，我也欠你一个生日祝福，你的第13个生日。”，伊万和王耀碰碰杯，低头看着杯中的酒。

“你什么意思？”

“我比你多过了32个生日，小耀。”

“哼！”，王耀不以为然，“又不是真的比我多。”，伊万放下酒杯，“那我也是你的哥哥，你的爱人。”，王耀白他一眼，“你没资格。”，“……”，伊万气得瞪大眼睛，他后退两步，转身走了。

陈先生看伊万加入了他们，直接换上了一种“导师的口吻”，“无论何时，我们都十分清楚，和帝国主义侵略者打交道，任何形式的‘软弱空洞的傻话’都是不能容忍的，拳头才能让他们听我们说话。”，这确实让伊万想起了伊里奇，他仿佛真的看到他的老师充满失望的表情，“不……老师，请不要这样看着我。”，伊万想要自己冷静一点，不要在公众场合失礼，然而心里根本无法平静，他只好提前离开了会场。

伊万跌跌撞撞的走在大街上，11月已经很凉了，他裹紧围巾，手还是变得冰凉，这时候突然开始下小雨，街上的人都加快了脚步，想要赶在雨势变大之前回到家里。伊万无处可去，除了大使馆，他在这里没有自己的家。

雨真的越下越大，街上渐渐没有了人，好多店铺也关门了，除了昏黄的路灯，到处死气沉沉的，伊万摘了眼镜继续走着，突然听到远处传来一串欢笑声，一个女子骑着一辆大杠自行车，上面坐着一个小男孩，两个人顶着一件衣服，欢快地笑着。

“妈妈，南边会不会也在下雨？”，小男孩甜甜的奶音非常可爱，“可能吧。”，女子说，小男孩有些担忧的问，“那爸爸会不会淋着？”，女子摇摇头，“他不会在乎这个，他是去守卫我们的家，什么都不怕。”，小男孩用力点点头，“爸爸最厉害了！”，“所以小奇也要好好读书，做爸爸那样的人，好不好？”，“好！”。

母子两个骑远了，笑声也渐渐远去，伊万看着她们，真是让人羡慕啊，有个家，有人等着他们回家。他叹口气，打算回去大使馆，然后他听到有人在喊他的名字，伊万转过身，看到王耀举着一把伞，踩着水朝他跑过来，手里还拿着一个手电筒。

“小耀？你来……”

“你跑哪去了？娜塔莎等不到你回去都急疯了，大家都在找你，又在任性什么？”，王耀劈头盖脸的凶了伊万一通，“我……”，伊万被他说的很委屈，他只是散散心，怎么又成他的错了？

王耀拉过伊万，“快跟我回去。”，他把伞举过去，伊万又把伞推了回来，“反正我已经淋湿了，你给自己打着吧。”，王耀直接把伞塞到伊万手里，“老实拿着，还想跟上次一样烧昏过去吗？大马路上可没人救你！”，然后他拽着伊万往前走，伊万看着他的背影，微微一笑，“小耀，你还是关心我的对吧？”。

“少废话！”

王耀被伊万一下扯回怀里，头顶的伞遮下来，北极熊给了他一个吻，不过这个吻时间并不长，带着让人眷恋的温度消失不见了。伊万看着他，“你带我回家吧，真的好冷。”，王耀看着他的笑脸，“你不回你家使馆吗？”，“我要回家。”，伊万说，王耀哼了一声，“快跟我回去换衣服，真不让人省心。”。

因为这里离四合院最近，王耀带着伊万回了四合院，伊万看到那扇朱红色的门还是老样子。王晓京急匆匆的从里屋跑出来，警卫员媳妇生孩子请了假，他就过来充当警卫员了，刚偷了会懒王耀就回来了，王晓京正担心王耀怎么说他，结果居然看到了伊万，这位先生已经很久没来过了。

王晓京来回观察着两个人，嗯，大哥一定拿这位苏联先生撒气了，看看，苏联先生跟个落汤鸡一样，大哥虽然也湿了一大片，可是看上去比苏联先生好太多了，王晓京正自以为是的推理着，王耀看他一脸不着调的傻笑，火气又转移到王晓京身上了。

“你这警卫员当的够称职的。”，王晓京这才如梦初醒，“啊，大哥，哥……你听我解释，外面太冷，我就进来暖……”，他还没说完，伊万打了个喷嚏，他揉着鼻子说，“确实太冷了。”，王耀拉过他，“快进来！晓京你烧点开水。”，王晓京赶紧答应着跑了。

王耀找了毛巾递给伊万，“给。”，“谢谢。”，伊万接过毛巾擦着头发，结果又是几个喷嚏，王耀皱着眉头责备他，“是不是上次没好全？”，伊万得了便宜倒卖起乖来，“还不是因为你一直和我赌气，害得我没养好。”，王耀一脸“你居然这么不要脸”的表情，“难道你没错？”，“难道都是我的错？”。

正好王晓京烧好了开水提进来，打断了他们，“呃，我来的不是时候？”，王晓京试探着问，王耀接过王晓京手里的水瓶，“这是你的家，你想什么时候来就什么时候来，不用管别人怎么想。”，他说着还瞪了伊万一眼，拿掉茶杯上的盖子，把开水倒了进去。

“……”

王晓京猜到他们一定又吵架了，他也不好多问，正苦思冥想怎么找个理由开溜，王耀看他碍眼先下了“逐客令”，“晓京，晓津不是来了吗？你去找他吧，别让他空等着。”，王晓京看着王耀，哎哟，是谁说他和晓津一天天就知道胡闹让他顶班警卫员来着？然而王耀的眼神让他不敢造次，他赶紧一拱手，“得嘞，听大哥您的。”，然后拿了伞一溜烟跑了，回去一定要和晓津好好吐吐槽！

“阿嚏！”，伊万本来想嘲讽王耀吓跑了王晓京，结果一个喷嚏之后停不下来了，王耀把热水递过来，“喝了。”，伊万看他一脸不情愿也不高兴，“我自己会喝，不想关心我就算了。”，“你……”，王耀气得直接把茶杯咣当一放。

“爱喝不喝！”

两个人怄了一会气，王耀给娜塔莎打完电话就去洗澡了，等他回来，伊万居然在沙发里睡着了，王耀怕他感冒，过去叫他，没想到北极熊睡得太死，完全叫不醒。王耀只好去卧室抱了一床被子出来，然后开始帮伊万脱衣服，他看到挂坠换了新的红线，被自己割断的那条和新的缠绕起来打成了死结，不由得一阵难过。

这时，伊万突然睁开眼睛，直接抱住了他，“你脱我衣服干什么？”，北极熊坏坏的笑着说，王耀这才知道自己被耍了，他想要挣开，但是伊万抱得死紧，就是不给他机会。

“你居然装睡！”

“那你是想趁我睡着干什么吗？”

“我才没那么无聊！”

伊万笑着贴近王耀耳边，“我们多久没在一起了？”，王耀愣了一下，摇摇头，“我也忘了。”，“那你想不想做？”，伊万看着他，王耀睁大眼睛，“别以为这样我就不生你气了！”，伊万不说话只是笑，王耀脸一热，伊万凑上来，“我知道你心里的想法。”，“我什么想法？”，“你想和我做爱，你爱我。”。

东方人沉默了，然后认真地点了点头，“是，我爱你，我想和你做爱。”，他说完看着伊万，北极熊笑的更深了，被解开的领口充满暧昧的挑逗，白皙的皮肤上泛着粉红色，这是氤氲的情欲。

“那我们就开始吧。”，伊万的手臂揽着王耀，主动凑得更近，王耀看了他一眼，毫不犹豫的回应了他。唇顺着皮肤的细腻纹路一路向下，王耀认真的吻着每一处，其实他们很少会这么认真的来一场前戏，总是因为情难自制很快切入正题。

伊万的体温比平常更高一些，尤其是王耀进入的时候，包裹着他的滚烫让他几乎颤抖的要落下泪。“小耀，你在克里姆林宫说的话是真心的吗？”，伊万非常认真地问，王耀低下头否定，“不是真的，我早就后悔了。”，伊万轻声笑，“那你在大使馆又说一次。”，“因为我真的生气。”，王耀看着他，“你知道，我不允许任何人染指我一寸土地，当年阿尔弗雷德我能给他打回三八线，现在拉吉夫我也不会退一步，可是你却不帮我。”，“如果我介入，那会升级成为国际问题。”，“不……”，王耀还是听不进去。

“我很失望。”

“所以你在古巴问题上报复我？”

“这要怪你。”

看东方人情绪低落，伊万揉着他的头发，“看着我。”，王耀听话的看着他，伊万微微一笑，“拉吉夫找过我很多次，我都没有回应他，可你也要明白，在加勒比海危机时和印度军事冲突升级会让局势更加复杂，让那些反革命分子更加有机可趁，你要我怎么表态？”，王耀不满地扭开脸，“又不是我把核武器运到古巴去的，我只是要拿回自己的土地，你在教育我什么？”，“哎……你还是听不进去。”。

王耀直起身，“万尼亚，你告诉我，你还记得你的理想吗？”，伊万看着他，“什么意思？”，“没什么，我想说，我不会对那些帝国主义有任何幻想，更不会怕他们，真正的苏维埃战士绝不会妥协。”，伊万没回应，他捧起王耀的脸，“小耀，我现在不想听这些，我只想和你做爱。”，王耀看着他，眼神一沉，挺身进入的更深了。

外面的雨还下着，他们挤在沙发里拥抱着，王耀靠在伊万身上，感觉到北极熊的体温越来越高，他觉得不太对，赶紧晃晃伊万，“万尼亚？”，北极熊没有反应，但这次并不是装的，“唔……”，伊万皱着眉头翻了个身，王耀给他试了试温度，果然发烧了。他赶紧去找退烧药，真是的，我对你，怎么就狠不下来一点心？

斯拉夫兄妹在第二天回去了，伊万昏昏沉沉的上了飞机，娜塔莎提醒他，“哥哥，王耀和你说再见呢。”，伊万木然的转身，看到王耀远远地站着朝他挥手，中苏矛盾越来越深，再也看不到以前热情相送的场景了，伊万冲王耀辉挥手，转身进了机舱。

“就这么敷衍的告别了？”，娜塔莎坐在伊万身边，看他摘下眼镜揉着鼻梁，“我不知道说什么。”，伊万说，“我看你们是想说的话太多才会说不出来。”，娜塔莎说。很快飞机开始起飞前的滑行，“不再看一眼吗？”，“我看不清。”，“嗯？”，娜塔莎意外地看着伊万，对方满不在乎的笑笑。

“早就看不清了。”


	49. 第四十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月9日，拉吉夫和印度新任驻苏大使考尔拜会赫鲁晓夫，因为拉吉夫来了，所以伊万也来了，他感冒还没好，看上去精神不太好。印度人一坐下就开始滔滔不绝的讲话，反复解释是中国先动手揍人，印度在自己的土地上受到了侵略。

考尔把地图展示给赫鲁晓夫看，赫鲁晓夫明显很不耐烦，他把地图推到一边，“我的专家告诉我，你们和中国人是为了那些高地打仗，那些高地除了寒冷没有任何特点，甚至不能种植粮食。”，考尔也很不满，他谴责中国使用武力的同时责备赫鲁晓夫，“当你们友好的邻邦印度遭受武力侵略的时候，你们这样爱好和平的国家为什么要保持沉默？这样会严重损害我们的友好关系。”，赫鲁晓夫回答，“你们是我们的朋友，中国是我们的兄弟，我们不能偏袒任何一方。”，考尔说，“如果我的兄弟打了我的朋友，我不会不管的。”。

“大使先生，您要知道，中国人不是那样的兄弟。”，一直在一旁没说话的伊万突然开口，他认真的看着考尔，带着淡淡的笑容，考尔一愣，拉吉夫看向伊万，赫鲁晓夫也看着自己的祖国，伊万表情没有变化。“苏联不会向任何一方提供武器装备，不过——”，他转向拉吉夫，“苏联将会履行合约，向印度出售运输机并且提供培训。”，他又看向赫鲁晓夫，“您也没意见吧？”，赫鲁晓夫看着他，“哦，您说得对。”。

“很好。”

伊万站起来走到拉吉夫面前伸出手，“我想印度不会有像苏联这样真诚的朋友了。”，拉吉夫愣了两秒才回握了伊万的手，他只觉得那只手格外滚烫，和那冷淡疏离的笑容完全不一样。

送走印度人以后，中国人的电话也到了，王耀说周先生已经致函尼赫鲁，再次提出和平谈判，伊万心里清楚这不会什么用，印度人根本不觉得自己有错。王耀说，“中国不会同意无理要求，这些危险的民族资产阶级就是阿尔弗雷德的代言人。”，伊万皱起眉头，“小耀，你不用这样指桑骂槐。”，“我说什么了？”，“……”，伊万叹口气，“算了，我不想解释。”，这时，助理进来说有个电话转到他那边去了，伊万马上捂了话筒。

“是谁的？”

“……美国先生。”

伊万想了想，正要和王耀说一声，又有人敲了敲门，“印度先生要见您。”，“他不是刚回去了？”，“这个……他又回来了。”，那人和助理对视一眼，伊万给了他们一个安静的手势，他对着电话里说，“小耀，有个紧急会议。”，王耀有些奇怪，但还是答应了，“那你注意休息。”，“放心。”，伊万挂了电话，抬头看着一旁的两个，“怎么了？”，“啊……没，您……”，“请印度先生来这，至于美国先生，就说我不在。”，“好的。”，两个人又是一对视，各自离开了。

拉吉夫进来看到伊万正在泡茶，“这只有绿茶。”，伊万微笑着说，拉吉夫当然喝不惯绿茶，他一向习惯偏甜的红茶，但他没法拒绝，只好说，“绿茶也很好。”，“真的吗？我以为您只喜欢红茶。”，伊万说，“因为红茶里放牛奶真的很不错。”，拉吉夫说，他接过伊万递过来的茶喝了一口，立马被苦的直皱眉，伊万看着他，“绿茶并不适合牛奶，我给您换一杯吧。”，“不是只有绿茶？”，拉吉夫很疑惑。

“我给您换一杯牛奶。”

等到助理送来了热牛奶又退出去，伊万才放下茶杯说道，“您一定有什么重要的事情忘记说了。”，拉吉夫看到苏联人正用锐利的眼神看着他，红色的眼睛妖冶美丽，有着无形的压迫感。

“我……”

拉吉夫努力整理自己的措辞，他磕磕巴巴的说，“我想……如果您不能直接介入，可以有别的方式。”，他紧张的收紧茶杯，伊万看着他，“您有什么建议？”，拉吉夫犹豫半天才低声说，“石油。”，然后他偷偷看了一眼伊万，对方果然眯起眼睛。

“这是谁提醒您的？”

“呃？是……”

“是美国先生，对吗？”，伊万打断拉吉夫，拉吉夫一震，抬头看到伊万正翘着腿，微笑着歪头看他，“我需要考虑两天。”，伊万端起茶杯，摇摇头又放下了，“茶凉了，我要换一杯。”，他又看了一眼拉吉夫，“您需要换一杯吗？”，“不，不……”，拉吉夫站了起来，“我先走了，布拉金斯基先生。”，“需要我送送您吗？”，“不、不用。”。

看着拉吉夫远去，伊万收了笑容，转身砰地关上了门，他靠在门上捂着额头，该死，温度又上来了。阿尔弗雷德撺掇拉吉夫一起找事，不管他是见拉吉夫还是接电话都一样！多勃雷宁早就转达了和鲍尔斯的谈话：如果美苏‘携手’，中国不会有任何发展的机会，石油和食品完全可以绑架这个积贫积弱的新生国家。可是……这太疯狂了！伊万听到助理在外面敲了敲门，“我的祖国，美国先生的电话。”，“不接。”。

阿尔弗雷德耐心的等着，结果还是伊万的助理接了电话，“抱歉，琼斯先生，布拉金斯基先生目前不能接电话。”，“为什么？”，“有个紧急会议。”，“那好吧，打扰了，感谢。”，阿尔弗雷德挂了电话，看着坐在自己对面喝茶的英伦绅士。

“红茶怎么样？”

“闭门羹吃得怎么样？”

他们同时问了出来，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“这很正常。”，亚瑟笑笑，“确实，你们联手想想都觉得不可思议。”，“你怕了？哥哥。”，“切，老子会怕你们两个小屁孩？”，亚瑟放下茶杯，“也就现在他和王耀闹了矛盾，不然有你什么事？笑话。”，阿尔弗雷德摊摊手，“鲍尔斯说得很有道理嘛。”，“别忘了，你们是完全对立的。”，“hero没忘，但hero有自己的想法。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“呵，随你的便。”，亚瑟站起来，“我去和拉吉夫聊聊。”。

印度拒绝了和平谈判的建议，并且开始发起反扑，第二阶段战役从16日持续到了21日，然而印度仍旧没有占到便宜，王耀自信的看着手中的战报，拉吉夫的实力和他的野心完全不成正比，也不知道他哪来的勇气。他刚听完自家一个临时组建的四人战斗小组全歼了印度一个炮兵营的传奇经历，转自北京的电报也来了。王耀一边大笑一边听电报，然后他脸色一变，“你他娘再说一遍？”，对面重复了一遍，王耀啪得砸了话筒。

“伊万·布拉金斯基！”

随着解放军越战越勇，德里乱成一锅粥，到处传言中国人要打过来了，尼赫鲁本来就不想打这一仗，现在不仅没捞到好处，还成了全世界的笑柄，连带着自己的声望也受到了极大影响，让他又慌又憋屈。正当德里陷入一片绝望时，中国人撤军的消息传来了。

中印边界战争以一个让全世界惊讶的方式结束了，拉贾看着报纸上的消息，上司走过来抽走了拉贾手中的报纸，“太近对眼睛不好。”，上司说着把报纸叠好，拉贾揉揉眼睛，“我不懂，中国人为什么这样撤军了？”，“因为这才是明智的选择。”，上司说，“这只是一个边界冲突，而中国人很好的避免了问题扩大化。”，“哦……”，拉贾点点头，“那我们要怎么办？”，“我们不用做什么，您觉得中国人的实力如何？”，上司问，拉贾眼神亮了亮，“大开眼界！”，“嗯，确实如此。”。

巴基斯坦的极高评价和苏联的态度形成了鲜明对比，气头上的王耀把亚历山大当成了出气筒，因为拉吉夫属于不结盟运动一员。王耀的说法是“尼赫鲁政府摇摆不定，根本不是中立国家，虽然身处不结盟运动，却干着武装侵略的勾当，依赖美帝国主义想要破坏人民斗争和攻击社会主义。”，亚历山大认为他过度解读了，被王耀不客气地怼了回去，“我要重新权衡和不结盟运动的外交了！因为你们中间有反动的民族主义者！”。

亚历山大觉得自己很冤，“你现在怎么像只斗鸡？”，这话和之前赫鲁晓夫讽刺毛先生如出一辙，王耀被戳中了爆点，“你居然也学着万尼亚说话！”，亚历山大一头雾水，“我怎么了？你们吵架请不要带上我。”，然而王耀直接挂了他电话。“贝尔格莱德的电话都给我转机！”，“……好、好的……”。

拉贾刚从飞机上下来就看到王耀向他招手，拉贾赶紧跑过去，“抱歉，飞机延误。”，王耀看到他只背了一个包，觉得这要是伊万，至少一个大箱子，恨不得把家都搬来。他摆摆手，转身坐进驾驶室。

“来，上车。”

“好。”，拉贾答应着，坐到了后座，“这样我只能通过后视镜和你说话了。”，王耀说，拉贾一愣，“我有点紧张……”，“为什么？我长的很吓人吗？”，“不，你长得很好看……”，拉贾不知道怎么表达自己的想法，王耀也不勉强他，“那就坐稳了。”。

这是拉贾第一次走进中式四合院，平时也就在书里见过这种温馨又方正的建筑风格，他好奇地四处张望，因为已经入冬，院子里的草木早已衰败，还有几棵桂树仍然绿油油的，散发着淡淡芬芳，树下摆着简单的藤制桌椅，另一侧的墙边种着向日葵，院子里零零碎碎开辟了好几块菜地。

“愣什么？赶紧进屋吧，外面冷。”，王耀拍拍拉贾，拉贾回过神抱歉的笑笑，“这里真像个大森林。”，王耀笑着说，“如果你春天来，会更好看，我种了很多花。”，拉贾点点头，“我看到了。”，他指着那些向日葵，王耀却摇了摇头。

“它不一样，它的花期在初夏。”

王耀绕过桂树折了枝梅花送给拉贾，拉贾惊喜的接过来，“谢谢！我居然没看到。”，王耀笑得清浅，“赏梅贵在‘探’，如果能被一眼看到，就没‘暗香无寻’的趣了，我让它在那陪着向日葵。”，拉贾听不懂这些中式雅趣，只是觉得这红梅俏丽的可爱，“离枝的梅花开不长久，别让它受冻，进屋里来吧。”，王耀说，拉贾乖巧的点点头。

屋里非常温暖，拉贾对着手心呵气，居然有一朵小小的红梅在他手心绽放了，拉贾惊讶得张大嘴，也忘了拘束，兴奋地给王耀展示，王耀看着那朵梅花，可惜它只开了一半就没了力气继续开完。

“真是神奇。”

拉贾小心翼翼的捧着花赞叹不已，“因为这很温暖。”，王耀倒了两杯水，“来，喝点热水，就不会冷了。”，“谢谢！”。

阿纳托利伸了个懒腰，现在是莫斯科早上五点钟，冬季太过寒冷，大家都只想躲在被窝里享受温暖，这也包括它旁边抱着被子缩成一团的人。“喵~”，阿纳托利作为一只和人类作息时间高度重叠的神奇猫咪，同样也有吃早餐的习惯，他不断用爪子扒拉伊万，终于把睡得很香的伊万扒拉醒了。

“……让我再睡两分钟……”

“喵~~”

“啊！好了好了，我起来就是了……”，伊万把猫咪抱下来，很不情愿的坐了起来，他因为直到前几天才痊愈，所以精神不太好。原本要和上司们一起去参加几个兄弟党会议也没去成，算了，去了也是和中共吵架！伊万真是奇怪，这到底是苏美冷战还是苏中冷战？

因为海棠红瓷盘也没了，阿纳托利的猫食盘换成了一个白桦木做的盘子，是伊万自己做的，还特意雕刻成了向日葵的样子，阿纳托利非常喜欢，等伊万把盘子放下，阿纳托利兴奋地跑了过去，伊万蹲在它旁边顺毛，“我们换换好不好？我做猫，你帮我应付这群难缠的家伙。”，阿纳托利只是埋头吃着，没有理会伊万。“哎，我知道你不愿意接苦差事。”，伊万说着站起来，洗漱完回到桌前拿起早就送过来的成堆文件看着。

苏共二十二大后，原本形单影只的左派队伍正迅速发展，国际共运里的意识形态斗争越来越明显，首当其冲的就是中苏之间的斗争。尽管他们都死不承认，但是布加勒斯特的针锋相对已经把矛盾公开化了，现在中共的自信心越来越强，让苏联愈发感受到了威胁，尤其是在第三世界的发展中国家里，中国的宣传非常出色。

伊万看着来自保加利亚和匈牙利的报告，中苏的争吵已经不用多看了，引起他注意的是中共和一些左派党代表之间的密切互动，王耀会不会变成下一个菲利克斯或者伊丽莎白？这是他完全没想过的事情。

等到伊万处理完这些文件，阳光早就放肆的挤满了整个房间，伊万站起来伸了个懒腰，看了一眼时间，已经是八点过了，阿纳托利不知道跑哪去了，房间里就他一个人，伊万想要享受一会安静的早晨，门却被敲响了。

“请进。”

娜塔莎进来把早餐咣当放在伊万面前，伊万看了妹妹一眼，“抱歉，我忘记了。”，“又是工作。”，娜塔莎顺手拿起一份文件翻着，“哟，你们两个吵得还挺厉害。”，她故意嘲讽地说，“没什么，苏斯洛夫同志和库西宁同志都很注重分寸，中国同志也很克制，这只是一般争论。”，伊万咬着面包说，娜塔莎白了他一眼，到现在还在自欺欺人，真是可悲。

“考尔先生要求见上司。”

“嗯？”，伊万看着娜塔莎，“怎么又来？”，他嚼着面包含混不清的问，“你不是说苏联和印度都是爱好和平的国家吗？现在中国和印度也打完了，见个面怕什么？”，娜塔莎说，伊万被她怼的差点噎住，“你别跟着王耀一起指桑骂槐。”，“哼！”。


	50. 第五十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

王耀正和拉贾聊着天，警卫员进来说王晓京和王晓津吵架了，王晓津非要王耀来评理，“……”，王耀觉得这很丢人，拉贾还在这呢，“他俩怎么回事？”，“咱也不知道。”，警卫员为难的低下头，“两个臭小子！”，王耀刷的站了起来，把拉贾吓了一跳，王耀立刻换了一个温柔的表情对他说，“抱歉，我马上就回来。”，“好……”，王耀又对着警卫员嘱咐，“好好招待侯赛因先生。”，“明白！”。

客厅里只剩下拉贾一个人，他有点无聊，只好在客厅里转悠，他看到墙上基本都是中苏友好宣传画，还有马恩列毛的画像，非常有中国特色。拉贾漫无目的的转悠着，突然看到一个摆着的相片，他好奇地凑过去一看，是一张单人照，伊万站在桃树下笑的特别开心，身上落了很多桃花，美好的有些不真实。

拉贾鬼使神差的拿起相片，右下角写着1956年4月于湖南常德的字样，拉贾认真看着相片，突然发现一行更小的字，好像是故意写的很不起眼，“只笑桃源非梦中”（出处：剑网三万花门派），拉贾不懂这是什么意思，他正出神，电话响了。拉贾想要喊警卫员过来接电话，跑出去却发现人不在，他只好折回去，纠结半天才接起了电话。

“您好，王先生他不……呃？”

“小耀，我……呃？”

两个人同时开口，发现不对以后又同时闭了嘴，拉贾有些不知所措，“布、布拉金斯基先生？”，“你是谁？”，伊万的语气瞬间不友好起来。

“我是拉贾·侯赛因。”

“……”

伊万完全没想到是巴基斯坦先生，他又不能对着拉贾发火，只好咬着牙问，“中国先生呢？”，“他不在。”，拉贾说，“他去哪了？”，“他……”，拉贾正不知道怎么回答，王耀回来了，拉贾像是见到了大救星一样挥舞着话筒，“布拉金斯基先生的电话！”王耀一愣，连忙跑过来接过电话。

“万尼亚？”

结果对面很不给王耀面子，一句话也不说直接挂了，“……”，王耀愣了大半天，这只熊又闹什么别扭？拉贾更不知道说什么，王耀倒是很快扔了电话，转身对他说，“抱歉，久等了。”，“啊，没事。”。

警卫员回来正撞上两人出门，他赶紧敬了个礼，不等王耀问就慌忙解释，“媳妇儿刚路过，我去送了送，要不……您让我写检讨吧？”，王耀听了反而笑着拍拍他，“看不出来你心挺细，我该给你好好表彰表彰？”，“您快别！我可不想吃处分。”，“呵，我给你记下了，以后要是欺负你媳妇儿，我就给她做主！”，“您这说哪的话。”，警卫员去送了王耀和拉贾，回来就听到屋里电话正响着。

“喂，如果找王耀同志请……”，警卫员还没说完对面就挂了，“……，这人，不等人说完话，真没礼貌。”，警卫员抱怨着放好电话，转身出去了。

伊万气得在房间里转了两圈也没找到可以砸的东西，他只好拿起桌上的草稿纸撕了个粉碎，“王耀！”，伊万已经不知道自己在气什么了，气中共老和苏共对着来？气王耀不理解自己？气王耀和拉贾在一起？气王耀不接自己电话？好像这些都是，又都不算，他气他们居然开始离心离德。

越想越憋屈，伊万把那颗石头用力砸了出去，石头带着红线飞出一条抛物线，滚进了书柜下面的缝隙里，伊万没想到能这么倒霉，他赶紧跑过去想要找回石头，娜塔莎和托里斯进来的时候看到伊万正趴在地上努力的掏着书柜底下。

“哥哥？！”

伊万扭头看着他们，他额前的头发乱糟糟的，看上去狼狈极了，“你在干什么？我们敲了半天门也不开。”，娜塔莎跑过来要把伊万拉起来，北极熊不愿意，反而甩开她继续趴在地上。娜塔莎心里直冒火，她对托里斯说，“去找几个工人，把这柜子撬了。”，托里斯愣了一下，转身跑了出去。

几个工人合力把书柜拆了，娜塔莎这才看到是什么，原来是在找这石头。伊万不高兴的坐在沙发里裹着毯子，他弄了一身灰，被娜塔莎强制塞进了卫生间，衣服也被拿去洗了，还有围巾，现在只能裹着暖融融的毯子防感冒。

娜塔莎把石头还给伊万，瞪着他问道，“闹够了？”，伊万扭过脸不理她，娜塔莎扯过伊万裹着的毯子，“哥哥！”，“阿嚏！”，伊万冷得打了个喷嚏，娜塔莎又把毯子扔了回去，“冻死你得了！”。

王耀和拉贾骑着自行车在北京内城到处逛，北京已有三千多年的历史，几经更名，是一座古城，而作为新中国首都，又是那么年轻。王耀提到王晓京，毕竟他是北京的化身，是最早跟在王耀身边的弟弟，拉贾羡慕这样的兄弟情。王耀突然停了下来，拉贾跟着停下来，看他买了两串奇怪的红果子。

“来尝个糖葫芦。”

红艳艳的果子看上去非常可口，然而……拉贾咬了一口差点酸哭了，“万尼亚第一次吃也这样，呃……我是说，酸就只吃糖衣吧。”，王耀立马改口，拉贾看着他，“你很在意布拉金斯基先生。”，王耀一怔，“因为他是我的哥哥。”，“按照历史年龄，你才是他的哥哥。”，拉贾说，王耀摇摇头，“他永远是我的哥哥。”，新中国唯一的哥哥。

他们带了一些简单的蔬菜回去，中国的经济问题还没有彻底好转，食品都有着严格的配给，以前王耀还会坏坏的讨点便宜，现在可不行了。

“我们先把车子给那两个小子送回去。”，王耀说的是王晓京和王晓津，他俩被王耀罚写检讨，于是王耀顺便把他俩的自行车拿来了，“你们兄弟关系真好。”，拉贾说，这样兄弟关系他估计再也体会不到了，“好什么，我天天被这两个气死了，从小吵到大。”，王耀嘴上这么说，心里还是很幸福的，但是一想到还没有回家的另外三只，心情又低落下来，两个人各怀心思的往回骑。

考尔受到了赫鲁晓夫的热情接待，苏联人突然转变的态度让他感到意外，伊万也在，苏联先生看上去心情不错。在考尔见过的所有国家意识体里，伊万给他的印象很深，主要是那与众不同的气质。工人的坚韧，农民的纯真，还有天然的高贵，三者居然和谐的出现在同一个人身上，让考尔赞叹不已。

“您好，大使先生。”，伊万和考尔握手。

“哦，您好。”，考尔说。

伊万看了一眼赫鲁晓夫，对方点头示意他，伊万转过头微笑着说，“上次会谈苏联无法作出向印度提供军事援助的承诺，这是因为加勒比海的问题，您知道的，那时太紧张了，我们需要进行‘战备’，现在问题解决了，我们可以为印度提供一切可能的军事援助。”，伊万又转向另一边正襟危坐的人，“对吧？马林诺夫斯基元帅。”，“是的。”，马林诺夫斯基点点头。

“印度应该更新自己的海陆空军装备，最好建立自己的国防工业，同时，我建议您不要购买英国的二手航母，那东西看上去丑极了，很容易成为攻击目标。”，马林诺夫斯基保持着军人的正坐，连他的声音都沉重冷硬。考尔赶紧询问苏联能否提供上述援助，苏联人相视一笑，马林诺夫斯基告诉他，“首先您需要征得老板的同意。”，这下考尔明白了苏联的态度，他连忙答应，愉快的结束了这场并不冗长的会见。

拉贾来北京是王耀的私人邀约，没有任何政治性质，更非正式，所以没有宣传，他们两个也不想谈论政治问题，不约而同的坐在院子里享受夜晚的宁静。拉贾抱着两个热水袋，王耀试探着问，“要不我们进屋？”，拉贾摆摆手，“没事。”，他忽然看到一颗星星，“那个好亮！”，王耀顺着他手指的方向看过去，然后心头一惊，又是天狼星！

那次看到天狼星，他记得很清楚，是1956年，第二天苏联的部队就开进了布达佩斯，这不是一颗吉祥的星星。电话突然响了，王耀让拉贾稍等，起身进了屋。

“您好。”

“王耀。”

伊万的声音带着愠怒，他质问，“为什么拉贾在北京？你忘了他是东约成员国了吗？你不也一直反对东约吗？”（指《东南亚条约组织》，1977年解散），“难道你要我和拉吉夫搞好关系？”，王耀反问，对面显然被噎了一下，然后说，“如果我说，我只要你和苏联保持友好关系呢？”，王耀一震，“你什么意思？”。

“我不想和你吵，你以为我不知道吗？现在中国在到处宣扬自己的理论，而这些理论很多和苏联的理论是相悖的，如果你认为我是大国沙文，那你又是什么？”，伊万问，阮氏玲的疏远他没说什么，然后是德田方二，甚至还有菲德尔，更不用说原本就很支持王耀的任敏姬和印尼共了，他不想因为这些撕破脸，但他不能接受王耀和他们的“敌人”接触。

“你的意思是我背叛了你？”，王耀问，“我不知道。”，伊万回答，“你让我觉得害怕，就像是一把抵在背后的刀子。”，“难道你不是？”，王耀再次反问，“古巴危机还有我和拉吉夫的冲突，你就没和阿尔弗雷德串通一气？”，“……”，伊万没回答，王耀郑重地说，“如果你滑向帝国主义，我会连你一起斗争！”。

“真的？”

“真的。”

电话那头传来一声轻微的抽泣，“小耀，我的石头不见了。”，“因为你已经不配拥有它了。”，“是吗？可是最先不见的是你的石头。”，“我把它丢在苏联了，我不后悔！就让它在这片不再纯净的土地上沉睡下去吧！”，王耀说完挂了电话，因为太生气，他的胸口不断起伏着，“该死的北极熊……”。

拉贾看到王耀跑去了卫生间，然后是哗啦啦的水声，好一会王耀才出来，眼睛还有点红红的，“还好吗？”，拉贾走过去，王耀看着他，他们个头差不多，拉贾稍微比他高了一点点，那双大眼睛关切的看着他，慢慢变成嘉龙的样子，又变成濠镜的样子，这让王耀再也忍不住，他抱住拉贾大哭起来。

“呜呜呜……你们为什么不回家？你为什么要背叛我……”，王耀抱的死紧，拉贾掰不开他的手，只好任凭他抱着自己哭的颤抖。

“别再让我一个人了……”

王耀的哭声惊醒了快要睡着的警卫员，他慌忙跑过来，看到王耀抱着巴基斯坦先生哭得像个孩子，“这怎……”，拉贾对他用了个噤声的手势，“别打扰他。”，警卫员看了他们半天，“要不我……”，“我在这就行。”，拉贾说，“那好吧……”。

拉贾温柔的抱着王耀，他从来没想过能和王耀这样近距离接触，中国先生就像是照片里的苏联先生一样，遥不可及。他对这个神秘的国度并不了解，只知道他经历了千年繁华和百年苦难，最后选择了一条未曾有人走过的道路。第一次见到王耀，他确实被惊艳了，并不是因为长相，比王耀好看的意识体不在少数，王耀胜在气质，一个千年古国独有的气质，自成一派，温润从容，和北京城一样历经沧桑而不变最初的模样。

“我想有一个你这样的哥哥，永远在一起。”，拉贾喃喃地说，他看了一眼天空，那颗非常亮的星星还在那里，一闪一闪的。

中共对古巴危机和中印冲突之事大做文章，表面上是反对美帝国主义，其实是在影射苏联，这让赫鲁晓夫也不再遮遮掩掩，摆明了态度同情印度。意共十大上，中共代表的发言获得了热烈掌声，除了中苏南，竟然有半数党不再持反华态度，这让苏共更加坐不住了。

12月12日，赫鲁晓夫在苏联最高苏维埃会议上发表了明确看法：“严重的左倾、教条主义、宗派主义正在显露出来，如果我们还不去正视现实，不理解作为马克思列宁主义者的时代责任，那就会影响国际共运的发展，让敌人笑到最后！”，基于这个想法，苏共试图利用这些尖锐的言论稳住阵脚，把各党对苏共的离异趋势遏制住。

有意思的是，中苏两党似乎都没有下狠手，争论的激烈程度远比不上布加勒斯特，只是两边早已貌合神离，无论怎么掩饰都成了一厢情愿。

同一天，苏联政府和印度政府互相接触，苏联表示钦佩印度致力不结盟政策的努力，以及致力保持和发展同苏联友好关系的努力，表明了自身立场，尼赫鲁仍旧态度强硬，他告诉贝尼迪克托夫，冲突是中国挑起的，印度一直希望和平谈判，印度没有入侵中国的领土，印度人民要求解放那些属于印度的领土，要谈判，必须要中国撤回三个月前的位置，这次并没有得到苏联实质性的反对。

从1962年底到1963年初，中共火力全开，揭开了国际共运中公开论战的序幕，除了攻击苏共，还有南共，另外还有雷打不动的美帝国主义，对于中共油盐不进的态度，苏共一开始仍然希望能够缓和关系，2月21日，苏共中央致函中共中央，建议两党停止论战，共同筹备召开兄弟党国际会议。

前几天在多多马，中苏就闹得很不愉快，王耀原本想换换心情，现在亚非国家里中国声望极高，他在面对这些新独立的意识体时才觉得亲近又莫名的有成就感，结果，伊万也跟着苏联代表团参加了第三届亚非人民团结大会。

现在还不能说他们“仇人见面分外眼红”，但“眼红”也是真的——气得眼红。中国人尖刻的质问，“你们为什么来？这里没有你们的事了。”，导致大家都有些尴尬，伊万更是瞪着王耀，反正不离开会场。

看到中共那边兴致缺缺，3月30日，苏共中央公开发表了给中共中央的复信，提出“制定世界共产主义运动的总路线”，然而中共明白这个总路线指的是什么，他们当然不能接受已经沦为“资产阶级的代言人”、“修正主义政党”的苏共提出的总路线，为此，王耀和伊万少不了一顿吵。

“不要跟我提莫斯科宣言！”，“你也签了字的，为什么不能提？”，“我现在就找个橡皮把我的名字抹去。”，“小耀，那是擦不掉的。”，伊万说，“你现在必须听我的，不止你，他们也是。我们可以就丰富这条路线交换意见，但是没有任何理由改变它，最近几年也完全证明了它的正确性。”，“那好，我有些关于丰富它的意见，你要不要听听？”，“你可以畅所欲言。”，“等我整理好。”，“可以。”。

然后，6月14日，中共中央复函了苏共中央，并在报纸上公开发表了自己提出的总路线，所有的内容和苏共的纲领大相径庭，这是什么信号已经不言而喻了，事情发展成这样，是苏共始料未及的。


	51. 第五十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

王耀接到了阮氏玲的电话，“阿尔弗雷德支持的那些人不成气候，他想要扩大战争，耀兄，如果有必要，我希望我们两军可以协同作战。”，王耀思考了一下，“我没有意见，我会和中央进行讨论的。”，“嗯，中国是越南最可靠的战友，一直都是。”，阮氏玲说着眼神放空，她似乎看到千年时光里，她走在王耀身边的模样。王耀嘱咐道，“虽然现在形势不错，但是别忘了我教过你‘居安思危’，记得照顾好自己。”，阮氏玲低头一笑，“我记着呢。”。

秘书进来告诉王耀，明天去莫斯科，王耀听了有些失神，“我也要去？”，“难道您不想去？”，“……”，王耀低下头，“我也不知道。”，“您想去，我看得出来。”，秘书说，“虽然现在您和那位先生有矛盾，但是您不会真不见他，去吧，别落遗憾。”，王耀惊讶的抬起头，秘书带着“我了解你们”的笑容正看着他，他跟了王耀十多年，从中苏建交一直到现在，这两个国家先生怎么想，他猜得出。

7月5日，一架来自东方的飞机降落在了莫斯科，伊万站在地上，仰头看着王耀从机舱里出来，他们相视一眼，却连一个假笑都挤不出来，只好象征性地握了握手。

“你冷吗？”，伊万问，他们两个提前下了车，上司们说要进行会谈，但是不用想也知道一定会吵起来，有他们没他们都一样，说不定有他们还会吵得更厉害，达成了意外的“共识”之后，他们选择在红场旁下车。

王耀看了伊万一眼，摇摇头，“不冷。”，他穿的很厚确实不冷，但伊万还是把自己的围巾给了他，“围上它更暖和。”，王耀低头看着围巾，已经很旧了，原本艳丽的红色变得暗淡，这是他在1928年送给伊万的，已经这么多年了。“你不冷吗？”，王耀抬头看着伊万，对方摇摇头，“我习惯了。”。

他们并肩走在红场上，面对着圣瓦西里升天教堂，右手边是克里姆林宫，莫斯科河从他们左边静谧流淌而过，夏季的莫斯科没有春季料峭的残冷，也没有冬季肃杀的严苛，一片温柔和顺的样子，让人忘记这是一座代表那个坚韧善战甚至野心勃勃的民族的城市，是苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟的首都。

“1957年，我们也是这样走在红场。”，伊万说，他的视线追随着远处的列宁墓，王耀低着头，看着脚下的长形砖石，“我以为我们会永远在一起，还有莫斯科宣言，会和我们的关系一样牢固。”，伊万停了下来，王耀也跟着停下来，他听到伊万一声叹息，“这个世界上唯一牢不可破、无坚不摧的只有钻石吧。”，北极熊拉起他的手，把一个东西放在了他的手心。

王耀看到手心里的红色，浑身一震，他抬头看着伊万，眼神跟着身体一起颤抖，伊万也看着他，红色的眼睛微微弯着，他笑得很勉强，“我原本想用钻石做一颗星星补送给你，现在，我觉得把这个还给你更合适。”，王耀不可思议的看着他。

“你说……什么？”

北极熊弯下腰，给了他一个极浅的吻，“我把这个还给你，如果哪天你后悔了，就把它再送给我一次吧。”，他微笑着说，慢慢直起身，扭头走在了前面。别走！王耀想要拉住伊万，告诉他自己现在就后悔了，然而他做不到，这不是他一个人的事，这是两党，甚至两个国家的矛盾，他可以叫回伊万，却不能叫回早已破裂的关系。

眼泪很不争气的流下来，王耀握紧石头在原地哭的浑身颤抖，周围路过的人想要过来问问，却被轻轻推开了，“抱歉，我的朋友有些失礼，我在这就行。”，伊万礼貌地对路人道了谢，伸手揽过王耀往前走。

“不要哭了，伊里奇先生在看着我们。”，伊万说，王耀终于回过神，他看到他们走到了列宁墓前，深红色的大理石无言地伫立着，高高的陵墓还在高举着永不熄灭的火种，“万尼亚，你对伊里奇先生哭过吗？”，王耀问，伊万看着墓碑，轻声说，“哭过。”，而且不止一次，他那时非常孩子气，难过害怕委屈生气都会抱着自己的老师发泄，可是那些日子到1924年就彻底结束了。

“他会笑你吗？”

“他从不会笑我。”

“那他也不会笑我。”，王耀说，“他是最好的导师，现在他的学生难过，他绝对会来安慰我。”，伊万听着他孩子气的说辞，笑着摇摇头，“他不希望他的学生们闹成这样，你已经忘记了什么是布尔什维克精神。”，王耀低下头，“是你忘了。”，伊万看着王耀，他什么都不想再说了，“我们回去吧。”，“嗯……”。

阿纳托利早就端坐在了门口，伊万开门就看到猫咪湛蓝的眼睛正看着他，他没有和任何人说过，阿纳托利就是王耀的替身，一个完全听话的、顺从的、温柔的王耀，所以他非常宠着阿纳托利，可是它却有一双蓝色的眼睛，像极了那个美国人，让他很不满。

伊万正要抱起阿纳托利，猫咪却跳到了王耀身上，亲昵的蹭着王耀围着的红围巾，“你可真是活泼，小家伙。”，王耀把阿纳托利抱下来，“也许是围巾上有我的味道。”，伊万泼了一盆冷水，王耀看了他一眼，哼一声走过去坐在了沙发里，伊万也没理会他的不满，他把茶叶拿出来，开始泡茶。

在沙俄时期，伊万喜欢喝红茶，这是受到了欧洲的影响，拉吉夫说的没错，红茶加了牛奶非常香甜，但是自从和王耀熟识起来，伊万改变了自己的饮茶习惯，他是极少数喜爱绿茶的俄国人，大部分俄国人还是习惯红茶，伊万偏爱绿茶不仅是爱屋及乌，也是他偏爱这醇厚的苦香，这才够真实，生活就是这样的，甜蜜也只是因为加了牛奶。

“给。”，伊万把茶递给王耀，阿纳托利正团在一旁打盹，“谢谢。”，王耀接过茶嗅了嗅，伊万泡茶的技术是越来越好了，这样的成色、香味是最好的，他轻抿一口，一脸的满足，“有进步，快赶上我了。”，伊万白了他一眼，骄傲地说，“我学什么都很快的。”，“哼。”，王耀看北极熊给点颜色就要灿烂很不屑的也白了他一眼，他把茶杯放好，“我们要不要去会谈？”，伊万看了看他，“你想过去吵架？”，“……”，王耀有点无语，“我可不想。”。

“是啊。”，伊万也放下茶杯，换了个随意的坐姿看着王耀，“我们都不想吵架为什么要去凑热闹？反正也谈不出个所以然，不如在这待着喝喝茶。”，王耀看他一副破罐破摔的样子，自己也想不到更好的解决办法，只好也换了个坐姿发呆。

他们就这样大眼瞪小眼对坐了大半天，王耀偷偷看了伊万好几眼，发现北极熊看书看的很认真，透过镜片看那双眼睛居然温柔的让人……想入非非，王耀赶紧让自己乱七八糟的想法滚出脑子，怎么回事？看到这只熊就忍不住？自己好歹几千年都……都很冷静的！然后王耀突然想到，他们已经大半年没有在一起温存过了，还真怪想念的，“……”，王耀觉得自己一定是病了！最起码也是脑子不正常了！

伊万也注意到了对面人的异样，他抬头奇怪的看着王耀在那里一会皱眉一会翻白眼一会又闭着眼睛晃头，“……”，虽然不想承认，但是这样的王耀宛如一个神经病，伊万把书放在一边，伸手在王耀跟前晃晃。

“你怎么了？”

“！”，王耀突然睁大眼睛看着他，“嗯？”，红色的眼睛更加不解了，“你……你别靠近我！”，王耀也不知道怎么组织语言了，他把自己最强烈的想法说了出来。

看王耀一个劲躲，伊万眯起眼睛，王耀的表情还真是奇怪，脸也红红的，他的视线不经意下移，突然看到了对方那隆起的小山丘，他一下明白了过来，伊万推推眼镜，微笑着歪歪头，“你想和我做爱？”，“！！”，王耀脸更红了，他一句话也说不出来，正想要起身出去，伊万一把拉住了他，“憋着可不好哦。”，王耀转身看到北极熊笑的一脸得意，看王耀不说话，伊万又补了一句，“反正闲着也无聊。”。

其实王耀是有想过这次来要和伊万发生点什么的，这个大概类似于后来的“分手炮”，但是他没想到会是这样发生。也许是潜意识里想着要做爱，所以导致他看到北极熊恬淡优雅的样子就忍不住了，总之不管什么原因，王耀只能承认他真的很喜欢很喜欢这只熊，不单是情欲，是真正的的爱，有爱的基础才能在情欲驱使下硬的起来！王耀拼命吻着身下的人，忍不住又哭了出来。

“该哭的不是我吗？疼的可是我。”，伊万顺着王耀的头发，这发香他从上个世纪迷恋到了现在，以后也不知道该怎么忘记。王耀抬头看着他，“我伤心啊。”，“这怪谁呢？我觉得不仅仅是我的问题。”，伊万说，王耀心里明白，“也怪我……”，“以后我们恐怕不能这样做爱了，可能见面都成问题吧。”，伊万看着天花板喃喃地说道，王耀听了哭的更厉害了，同时也加重了身下的动作。

“好疼！你就不能轻点？给我留个好印象。”，伊万推了他一把，王耀一点没听见似的更用力了，“唔……”，伊万只剩下了皱着眉头呻吟的份，最后，王耀在他身体里达到了高潮，他们两个气喘吁吁地抱在一起。

“小耀，你说以后我们还能见面吗？”，伊万有一下没一下的顺着王耀的头发，王耀趴在他身上摇头，“不知道。”，突然北极熊坏笑两声，“我们可以偷偷见面，我看过电影里很多这样的情节，家人不同意就偷偷见面，然后私奔。”，王耀听了想笑，一想到目前的中苏关系又笑不出来了，他扭扭伊万的脸，“我们可是国家，能私奔到哪去？”。

“是啊。”

伊万失落起来，“我们是国家，哪也去不了，下辈子真想做个人类。”，“我们又不会死，没有下辈子，而且我们是唯物主义者。”，王耀说，伊万看着他，认真地说，“国家也不是不会死，你也知道，国家的死亡是文明的消失。”，王耀立马推了他一下，“你在胡说什么？”，“小耀，如果我死了，你一定要为我哭一哭。”，伊万说，王耀用力捶着他，“你怎么会死！你要是死了，我才不会哭，我高兴还来不及！”，伊万笑着捏捏他的脸，“我是说这片土地失去了红色，不是我消失。”。

“这怎么可能……”

王耀从没想过这个，他颤抖着看着伊万，“你可是第一个红色政权的国家！你是第一个啊！”，伊万摇摇头，他伸手抱着王耀，“你一定要好好的，你是我最好的学生，是伊里奇先生看中的国家。”。

“别说了。”

“那我不说了。”

中共代表团和苏共代表团吵了整整一个星期，完全没有取得任何积极效果，对于苏共来说，让步就等于让出国际共运中的领导权；对于中共来说，让步就等于对修正主义投降，所以不可能谈出结果，更不可能有妥协的余地了。7月14日，苏共发表了公开信，全面公开指名批判了中共，这下中苏两边都不再“犹抱琵琶半遮面”，正式的论战开始了。

面对这一堆糟心事，伊万只能表示自己习惯了，不习惯也没用。王耀跟着中共代表团继续和苏共吵架去了，这个东方古国越来越像个年轻气盛的小同志了，不再是初次见面时淡漠疏离又端着高贵的样子，伊万说不上自己更喜欢哪一个王耀，如果真要选，他更喜欢现在的王耀，更有生命力。可是，现在的小耀仍然让他觉得难以控制，无法牢牢禁锢在怀里只属于他一个人，这点一直都没变。

电话响了起来，伊万把手中的文件丢到一边，接起了电话，“您好，哦，是你。”，阿尔弗雷德听出伊万明显失望的语气，不高兴的说，“怎么？我的电话就这么让你失望？”，伊万笑了一声，“确实是这样，琼斯先生。”，“好歹我们上个月刚签署了建立无线电通讯的协议，你要替上司们的努力感到高兴，不然他们可是会很失望的。”，阿尔弗雷德说，尽管他和伊万之间通话一直有条专线，但是这不代表白宫和克里姆林宫之间就有，而且他们从来都懒得用这个专线，因为无话可说。

“你有什么事？”

“好，不和你开玩笑，省得你又挂我电话。”，阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，伊万皱起眉头，“你这句话就让我想挂电话。”，“哎！就是讨厌你这种开不得玩笑没点情趣的样子！Hero想说，现在我们都很清楚核战争意味着什么，上司希望可以在禁止核试验上达成某种共识，至少对我们的关系进展是有好处的，上个月的演讲你也听到了，有什么想法吗？”。

阿尔弗雷德说完耐心等着伊万回答，伊万想了想说，“肯尼迪先生的演讲非常出色，苏联也会考虑他的呼吁，不过，现在拥有核武器的可不止我们两个，你是不是应该也问问你的好哥哥？”，阿尔弗雷德看了一眼对面的人，“我当然有。”，“结果如何？”，“我们同意就行了，难道谁比我们更有话语权？”，“你先把他们说通了再说吧。”，“哦，那不是难事，我倒是好奇你怎么跟王耀说？”。

“……”

伊万知道王耀绝对不会妥协，他仍然漫不经心地说，“这也不是难事。”，阿尔弗雷德显然不信，“王耀现在会听你的？”，“阿尔弗雷德，注意你的言辞！”，“行行，hero说错了，那我等你的好消息。”，“啪！”，对面狠狠挂了电话，阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，也挂了电话。

“噗嗤”

亚瑟没忍住笑，阿尔弗雷德瞪了他一眼，“你都听到了，我需要你的态度。”，亚瑟优雅的擦擦嘴，拿起银叉子随意的戳着盘子里的蛋糕，另一只手撑着头，他垂着眼睛说，“你需要的不是我的态度，是弗朗西斯的。”，“弗朗西斯的态度不就是你的态度。”，“那可不一样。”，亚瑟说着放下叉子。

“欧共体是他和路德维希牵头建立的，我还没有加入呢。”，“哼，还不是因为你拒绝了人家，要不弗朗西斯还用去找那个德国佬？”，“阿尔弗，一个统一的欧洲是你想看到的吗？”，亚瑟低声问，阿尔弗雷德立马摇摇头。

“当然不是。”

英国人轻声一笑，把面前的蛋糕一推，神态优雅的翘腿看着阿尔弗雷德，“对啊，所以我可不能答应弗朗西斯。”，“呵，少在这装白莲花，我知道你算计的可不止这些。”，阿尔弗雷德把双脚从桌上撤下去，站起来舒展身体，亚瑟看着他，笑得更深了。

“我想要什么是我的事。”

阿尔弗雷德不屑的笑笑，他靠在桌子上看着亚瑟，“你已经不是那个说一不二的日不落帝国了，哥哥。”，“我知道，现在是你和伊万·布拉金斯基的世界。”，阿尔弗雷德笑着没说话，“可是，一山不容二虎，你们两个只能有一个活到最后。”，亚瑟看到阿尔弗雷德脸色沉了下来，他笑着说，“所以不要想着和他有结果，弟弟。”。


	52. 第五十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“啪！”

一个花瓶掉下来摔得粉碎，弗朗西斯被吓了一跳，他走过去看到那是他相当喜欢的一个花瓶，是从圆明园带回来的，非常优雅的青花瓷瓶，“真是可惜呢。”，弗朗西斯弯腰想要捡起碎片，然后被划了一个小小的口子，淡淡的刺痛把那一百年前的画面重新唤醒，脑海里是漫天的火光和亚瑟癫狂的笑脸。

“再也不会有一双眼睛领略到这些美妙的艺术品了，真是可惜。”，弗朗西斯手里拿着一卷古画左右端详着，他觉得这潇洒的水墨非常美，在十七世纪前，他都十分向往这遥远神秘的东方国度，可是后来他就产生了满满的失望，这孕育了古老文明的国度居然如此的封闭落后，几乎找不到一点当代工业的痕迹，完全像个原始世界。

【柔弱的世外桃源只有被摧毁的命运】

“鳄鱼的眼泪不适合我们，弗朗吉，把这些都带回去，一件不留，谁让他们杀了我们那么多记者！让这里所有的一切都化为灰烬吧。”，亚瑟抱着一盒珠宝走了过来，带着嘲讽的笑容，弗朗西斯看着他，随意的把手中的画卷扔到一旁的火里，“看到了吗？小亚蒂，这要是一堆炸药，我们两个现在就可以去见上帝了。”。

亚瑟笑得更加癫狂，“可惜，这些只是毫无用处的艺术，它们的主人无能，只能看着它们去见上帝。”，“你居然一点也不心疼艺术。”，“说的你有一点愧疚一样。”，“哥哥是心疼艺术的。”，弗朗西斯说着抱起自己挑好的青花瓷瓶。

“可是哥哥从不心疼弱者。”

他们离开的时候，弗朗西斯似乎看到有人远远地站在墙根看着他们，他转过身，却发现那里什么也没有，“怎么了？”，“奇怪，哥哥好像看到了王耀。”，“你眼花了吧？他这个时候应该躲在被子里哭才对。”，“对美人说话要绅士一点，小亚蒂。”，“切！”。

王耀把自己关在了寝宫，抱着被子咬着牙不让自己哭出声，浑身烧灼的滚烫让他疼得不停颤抖，那些混蛋……居然做出这些丧尽天良的事！

“哥哥！哥！开门啊！哥……湾湾好害怕……哥！”，门外王晓湾尖锐的哭喊声让王耀颤抖的更加厉害，“不，湾儿，我没脸见你们……”，他用被子蒙住头，拼命压低自己的哭声，“谁能……救救我？”。

“湾儿？！”

王耀从梦中惊醒，他一下子坐了起来，环视了一圈周围，还好还好，这是在莫斯科，他正在和苏共举行毫无结果的会谈。王耀擦了一把汗，他刚刚梦到了圆明园，梦到自己站在一片火光里，然后听到了湾儿的哭声，自己也跟着哭了出来，浑身灼热，他醒来以后发现自己被汗水湿了个透。“我怎么会梦到这些……”，王耀纳闷，这些记忆已经被他强制锁在了心底最深处，不肯轻易碰触，怎么会突然梦到了？难道是下午吵架被气的？他正胡思乱想，门被敲响了，“小耀。”，是伊万的声音。

伊万进来看到王耀一脸潮红，眼神也水汪汪的，他虽然奇怪还是觉得不要说话的好，王耀倒是先问他，“有事？”，“我来看看你醒了没，要不要吃点东西。”，伊万说，王耀听了有点愧疚，他以为伊万是来找茬的。

“我不饿。”

“那好吧。”

伊万说完还在沙发里没有动，王耀奇怪地问，“你还在这干什么？”，这话让北极熊很不满，他尖锐地说，“这是克里姆林宫，我为什么不能在这？”，王耀听了也很不高兴，刚刚的愧疚烟消云散，两个人又开始怄气，打破尴尬的是王耀的肚子。

“咕~”

王耀脸一红，不好意思的看了一眼伊万，北极熊正一脸坏笑的看着他，“看来你需要来杯牛奶。”，王耀也不再固执，“我不想喝牛奶，有没有别的东西？”，伊万走过来拉起他的手，“你跟我来看看，我不能替你做决定。”，王耀面上还是哼了一声，“你巴不得替我做决定。”。

看着准备好的食物，王耀转头问，“我能多吃点吗？”，伊万一下笑了出来，“让我想起了1945年，你把我吓了一跳。”，听上去他的意思是王耀在他这狼吞虎咽吓到了他，其实那时他是担心王耀不再理他不再信任他，现在来看，有种时光回溯的感觉。王耀也想起了自己跑来克里姆林宫蹭的那顿饭，“那就是不行？”，“那怎么可能呢？”，伊万说，“正好你吃饱了我有事和你说。”，王耀听了立刻皱起眉头。

“什么事？”

“先吃饭。”

“哼~”

王耀吃得很认真，伊万真希望这样的时光能再多一会，没多久阿纳托利过来了，喵喵叫着跳上桌子，伊万赶紧把它抱起来，“不要打扰别人吃东西。”，阿纳托利当然不乐意被抱走，拼命挣扎着还出了爪子。“唔！”，这是伊万第一次被它抓，整个人愣住了，手背上两条深深的口子，血一下流了出来。

伊万愣愣的看着那两条伤口，原来，再怎么温顺都会在反抗时伸出爪子，阿纳托利就算像曾经温柔无害全心全意听从他的王耀，但是它也有锋利的爪子，会让自己流血。

“万尼亚？你愣什么呢？快来清理伤口！”，王耀的声音把伊万拉回现实，他抬头看到东方人正拽着自己，“小耀……”，伊万把王耀拽进怀里，紧紧搂住他，王耀不知道他这是怎么了，他想挣脱开，伊万更加收紧了手臂，“这是阿纳托利第一次对我出爪子。”，他的声音微微颤抖，“为什么我会这么害怕？你也会对我这样吗？”。

“万尼亚……”

北极熊突然变得像个脆弱的水晶娃娃，王耀也有点心疼，他帮伊万清理了伤口以后给他包好，小熊一脸哀怨的样子让王耀觉得是自己欺负了他，明明是阿纳托利的错！终于，伊万看了他一眼，“你还生我的气吗？”，王耀想，这时候要是说还生气那北极熊绝对能当场打滚，他只好说，“不生气是假的，但也不是特别生气。”，果然，小熊眼一红，“你还生我的气！”。

“……”

看王耀一脸无奈的样子，伊万暗笑，小耀还是容易对自己心软，不然他这样作换个人早就揍他了。当然，伊万是故意的，他想要说服王耀放弃搞核武器，他知道中国从没停止对核武器的研究，只是不清楚进度如何。而刚刚那件事在他心里引起的巨大不详和恐惧也是真实的，他表现得这么脆弱，也是半真半假。王耀不知道伊万的想法，他以为北极熊真的只是委屈，然后伊万说，“小耀，听我讲个故事吧。”，王耀赶紧点点头。

十月革命以后的俄国是个十足十的烂摊子，为了稳定局势，让新生的政权能够安稳度过最危险的时期，布尔什维克决定带着俄国退出第一次世界大战，最后只能选择割让一些土地保全新生的苏维埃。

此时欧洲各处的共产主义运动都失败了，只有俄国成功了，这让苏俄成了一个孤独的靶子，不仅是国内白军虎视眈眈，国外资本主义也希望把这个幼弱的火种掐灭在最初。列宁希望制造全欧洲的革命，连接着俄国与德国的波兰成了必经之路，同时毕苏斯基也希望建立一个海间联盟提防俄国和德国，就在这个情况下，苏波战争爆发。

1919年1月5日，红军解放了明斯克，伊万带回了自己的妹妹。除了国内的白军，菲利克斯成了一根尖锐的刺，这让伊万觉得非常不满，不过此时红军主要精力还是放在白军身上，波兰的攻势一直都很顺利，只是波兰也不愿推翻布尔什维克，因为白军更不愿承认波兰独立，如果白军赢了，结果不仅不会改变，甚至会更糟。

时间来到了1919年夏秋之际，伊万刚刚从重伤中恢复过来，他受到了白军的重创，差点死在这个风雨如晦的秋天，虽然国家意识体不会因为人类武器死亡，但如果是被自己的人民攻击，就不一样了。那些消失的国家，都是因为被自己的人民抛弃或者是人民全部消亡才会死去。伊万就是这种情况，他脖子上的伤疤不会消失，因为那是他的人民留下的。

伊万用围巾牢牢遮住脖子上的疤，他还非常虚弱，这次受伤给他留下的创伤太重，娜塔莎吓得哭了好久。现在列宁提出把明斯克、日托米尔等地区划归波兰让伊万不能接受，尽管他能理解列宁的想法，并且明斯克不久前又丢了。

“老师，真的要这样做吗？我不想再看到娜塔莉亚哭了。”，伊万说，列宁坐下来看着他，他的祖国苍白得像一张纸，像是黎明前鲸吞的白日，“我们做不到两线作战，亲爱的万尼亚，如果我们无法守住胜利果实，就意味着彻底的失败！现在那些‘白色小偷’想要攫取胜利果实。不过您要相信，就快了，我们会反击的！”，伊万看着他，手指放在伤疤上，他默默闭上眼睛，声音悲凉。

“我相信您。”

“不用担心，我们会和波兰人谈判，不成功也无所谓，留出时间对付白军。”，列宁对他说，伊万点点头，“让娜塔莉亚陪陪我吧，不要让她听到什么。”。

这时候，菲利克斯也不轻松，他和托里斯关系恶化，转而和莱维斯推进了关系，冬妮娅也跟着流亡的上司来寻求结盟，时局非常复杂，一不留神就会前功尽弃，和俄国人的谈判毫无结果，菲利克斯渐渐没有了耐心。

1920年初，波兰得到消息，苏俄红军击败了白军，正要转头开赴波兰前线了，波兰决定先发制人。4月24日，冬妮娅跟着波兰军队在基辅见到了伊万，她已经很久没见到自己的弟弟了，那双紫色的眼睛早已变成了鲜艳的红色，脸色苍白却带着坚定的神情。

“万尼亚！”

冬妮娅呼唤着她的弟弟，菲利克斯却先一步冲在她面前给了伊万一枪，“唔……”，伊万被打了个措手不及，还好子弹因为菲利克斯动作太急反而偏离，只打伤了他的左肩，“哥哥！”，娜塔莎从另一边跑过来，她毫不犹豫的朝菲利克斯开枪，子弹正中菲利克斯，“菲利克……”，冬妮娅下意识扶住菲利克斯，却看到另一边伊万哀怨的眼神，他举起枪，对准了冬妮娅。

伊万看着姐姐灰蓝色的眼睛，这不是苏维埃的颜色……这不是！她永远不会变回那个温柔沉稳的大姐了！红色的瞳仁颤抖了很久，眼泪掉下来也没有下定决心扣动扳机，“哥、哥哥，别……那是冬妮娅姐姐……”，娜塔莎也愣住了，她只想过朝菲利克斯开枪，却没想过对冬妮娅开枪，伊万颤抖半天，最后咬牙对着天空开了一枪。

“砰！”

凄厉的枪声让他们都怔住了，四双不同颜色的眼睛里是不同的情绪，震惊的冬妮娅，嘲讽的菲利克斯，无助的娜塔莎和痛苦的伊万。“娜塔莉亚，我们走。”，伊万说完放下枪转身离开了，娜塔莎看了冬妮娅一眼，赶紧跟了上去。“不要！”，冬妮娅压住菲利克斯的枪口，“我在这，不许你对他们开枪！”。

乌克兰红军被击败，开始后撤，不过损失甚微，5月7日，波兰军队占领基辅。冬妮娅不安的站在这片熟悉的土地上，她忘不了伊万最后的眼神，她明明应该留在乌克兰选择苏维埃，却跟着流亡的上司去了波兰，而娜塔莎回到了伊万身边。

冬妮娅的感觉是对的，5月29日，苏俄红军展开了反攻，很快收复了道加瓦河和别列津纳河之间的地区，那些哥萨克骑兵突破了波乌联军的防线，通讯和补给点被切断，6月13日，波兰放弃了基辅，紧接着，苏俄一路反攻，7月，华沙附近形势严峻。

现在布尔什维克内部正在讨论是撤回红军还是攻下华沙。虽然现在苏俄占据优势，但是红军经过漫长的战役已经疲惫不堪，华沙也不是说攻下就能攻下的，但是，如果攻下了，就能联通德国，帮助德国共产党，进而在整个欧洲制造革命。

伊万默不作声的听着大家激烈地讨论着，脖子上的疤又疼又痒，他慢慢抓着，后来实在受不了，变成了用力的抠，“哦，天哪！”，他听到一声惊呼，然后才发现自己的前襟全是血，“抱歉……”，他道了一声歉就昏了过去。

等到伊万醒过来，已经到了8月16日，苏俄红军遭到猛烈反击，形势倒向了波兰。娜塔莎看到伊万要坐起来，赶紧跑过来，“哥哥，你别动。”，“现在怎么样了？为什么我会觉得很痛？”，伊万能感受到红军的失利，他只是不知道具体发生了什么，这些全部是作为国家意识体能够感受到的生理痛苦。“我不知道。”娜塔莎没有说谎，她是真的不清楚，但是伊万以为她在故意瞒着他。

“我要去问问！”

“哥哥！”

娜塔莎慌忙拦住伊万，“军队早就已经集结在华沙城下了。”，“什么！”，“就在你昏迷的这段时间，我们……我们推进得很……哥哥！”，不等娜塔莎说完，伊万直接甩开她的手跑了出去。

“老师！老师！”

伊万气喘吁吁地跑到列宁办公室门口，却发现里面没人，他正要去找列宁，就听到身后一个温和的声音，“您醒了吗？”，伊万慌忙转过身，看到列宁正微笑着走过来，“老师，为什么要出兵华沙？”，伊万知道这个问题没什么意义，他只是希望能够得到一个不一样的答案，“我希望全世界的无产阶级都可以联合起来。”，列宁仍旧给了他这个回答。

这个童话一样的设想，终究是止步在了现实的残酷下。整个8月份下旬，苏俄红军节节败退，9月，冬妮娅又一次见到了伊万，在兹布鲁奇河畔，这次，他们都看出对方的疲惫。伊万看了她一眼就离开了，冬妮娅举起枪，瞄准了她的弟弟。

“砰！”

伊万听到一声枪响，他浑身一颤，僵硬的转过头，看到冬妮娅的枪口指着天空，她紧闭双眼，两行清泪正流的汹涌。

“冬妮娅姐姐……”

10月12日，波兰和苏俄签订了停火协议，开始了漫长的和平谈判，但是边境的硝烟已经散去。世界看似迎来了和平，然而清醒的人知道，这只是暂时的假象，不牢靠的和平正催化出新的野心，一场复仇计划正在酝酿。

1922年最后一天，冬妮娅悄悄来到了莫斯科，她在红场上孤独的站着，看着那面鲜艳的红旗猎猎飘扬，心中无数情绪汹涌而出，她捂着嘴看着那金色的镰刀锤子和闪耀金色的红星，眼泪大颗大颗砸在脚下的砖石上。

“万尼亚……我回来了。”


	53. 第五十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

王耀看伊万说到后面愈发失落的样子，伸手把他捞过来，“你说这些是什么意思？我以为在苏联，这场战争不会被提起了。”，伊万看着他，“小耀，你觉得要怎么才能实现世界范围内的无产阶级革命？”，“当然是要让那些资产阶级消失！”，王耀不假思索地说，“大家都独立了，就可以联合起来实现伟大革命了。”。

伊万看了他一眼，把视线移向窗外，“可是当红军到达华沙时，那里的人民并不信布尔什维克，不愿联合，认为我们仍然是来压迫他们的。”，王耀震惊的看着他，“当阶级矛盾还不能压住民族矛盾的时候，联合起来是不可能的，后来我也是这样告诉菲利克斯的，我不想再有任何反对。”，“……”，王耀的手慢慢收了回来，“原来你是这么想，我竟然才知道。”，“因为你和他们不一样。”，伊万说。

“我真的很累，小耀。”

伊万慢慢抱紧王耀，“我想要全世界插满红旗，那是老师一生的愿望，可我更想带着这来之不易的红色活下去。这个世界上，战争从来不是结果，而是手段。它可以引来纷乱也可以带来和平的白鸽，我希望永远不要再有战火。”，他抬起头看着王耀，轻声问，“你明白吗？”，王耀垂下眼帘，“万尼亚，我们都不能说服对方，这就是为什么我们会闹成这个样子。”，伊万知道他没听进去，“我不打算说服你，我要求你，停止核研究。”，王耀难以置信的睁大眼睛。

“我不是菲利克斯！”

“你从来不是，但你也不会是我的例外。”

“啪！”

这是王耀第二次给了伊万一耳光，伊万看王耀气得喘着粗气，琥珀色的眼睛里全是晶莹的眼泪，他在忍着不哭出来。伊万一言不发的站了起来，他走到窗边，用力扯下窗帘，然后拖着那条深红色的窗帘回到王耀面前，把它披在了王耀身上。

王耀还没反应过来，盖在头顶的红色被掀开了，他看到伊万红色的眼睛，金丝边的眼镜闪着冰冷的金属光芒。王耀看着他，眼神不停地颤抖，“你不能哭，战士没有眼泪，如果你觉得你是对的，就带着红旗永远走下去吧，我会在你身后，等你把最后一面旗交给我。”，伊万说，他低头吻上王耀颤抖的双唇。

7月20日，中共代表团离开了莫斯科，但是中苏两党的论战才刚刚开始，缓和无望之后，苏共开始了全面反击，三个月发表了700多篇抨击中共的文章。

“请坐，来杯红酒，还是红茶？”，弗朗西斯招呼着远道而来的客人，他穿得非常正式，白色的里衬和蓝色的礼服，他永远是那个中世纪惊艳了整个欧陆的法国化身，亚瑟看着这样的弗朗西斯恍惚了半天，他的老对手，也是他难以摆脱的梦魇。

“谢谢，茶就好。”

“请稍等。”，弗朗西斯习惯性地抛了个媚眼。

过了一会，一杯冒着热气的红茶放在了亚瑟面前，同时还有一些甜点，摆放的非常优美可爱，弗朗西斯拿了一杯红酒给自己，他坐在亚瑟对面，慵懒的靠在沙发里，“说吧，我知道你是来给阿尔弗当说客的。”，亚瑟看了他一眼，果然论敏锐，谁也比不上弗朗西斯，法国人看上去百无一用，其实是个相当聪明的家伙，最懂得欲擒故纵和明哲保身。

“首先我要祝贺你有了自己的核武器。”，亚瑟说，红茶加了牛奶带着令人迷恋的香甜味道，但是，谁会愿意去掉这其中的牛奶呢？“然后，我希望你同意缔结一个关于禁止部分核试验的协议。”，亚瑟说着拿起一块蛋糕，也不去看弗朗西斯。当他拿起第二块蛋糕时，法国人开口了。

“我拒绝。”

亚瑟抬头看着弗朗西斯，但是他并没有一点惊讶，只是平静地看着他，弗朗西斯笑的慵懒迷人，“哥哥从出生开始，就是很叛逆的哦。”，“哦，那确实如此。”，亚瑟把蛋糕放进了嘴里，又是牛奶的香甜。

在接到亚瑟的回复后，阿尔弗雷德笑着回答知道了，然后挂了电话，手中的可乐罐被捏爆，“弗朗吉，我就知道你这个家伙最难搞。”，他的眼神冷下来，“要不是hero，你能从路德维希手里夺回法国？”，这时候门被敲响了。

“我可以进来吗？”

“当然，请进！”

阿尔弗雷德迅速把可乐罐扔进垃圾桶，接着门开了，他看到穿着蓝色军装的人走进来很自然的坐在自己对面，红色的眼睛带着迷人的笑意。

伊万歪头看着发呆的美国人，“怎么了？我脸上有什么？”，“哦……”，阿尔弗雷德回过神，“没有，我是好奇你怎么会穿这身？”，“很久没穿，有些想念，不行吗？”，“这是你的自由，布拉金斯基先生。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“我只是以为你要和我开战。”，他说着还委屈的看了伊万一眼，伊万被他这表情逗笑了，“我们不是一直处在战争状态？从1946年开始。”，“那都怪亚蒂。”，“哦~”。

说到亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德又想起刚刚的电话，他对伊万说，“波诺弗瓦先生拒绝了我们的提议。”，“我猜到了。”，伊万学着弗朗西斯的样子耸耸肩，“你不是说过吗？反正这个世界已经不是他们说了算了。”，阿尔弗雷德看他学得惟妙惟肖，不禁哈哈大笑起来，他换了个更加玩味的表情看着伊万，“hero真没想到你会来华盛顿。”，“意外吗？我又不是没来过。”，“hero记得，1959年。”，阿尔弗雷德说，他站起来对伊万伸出手，“来吧，去享受一下美利坚的夏日阳光。”。

伊万虽然穿了军装，但是好在他没有戴那些金光闪闪的勋章，看上去还算是正常，阿尔弗雷德为了避免太突兀，也换了一身比较正式的礼服，两个人穿成这样去了迪士尼，还是把工作人员吓了一跳，阿尔弗雷德解释他们这是在模仿卡通人物，这才得以入园。

“你想玩什么？”，阿尔弗雷德问，伊万想了想，“我想看电影。”，阿尔弗雷德没想到他居然要看电影，算了，看电影就看电影吧，他问了一下现在有什么可看的，工作人员告诉他们现在还有位置的只有《海底两万里》，阿尔弗雷德转头询问伊万的意见，苏联人表示没意见。

他们进入了电影院，这里光线很暗，让伊万想起金色大厅那场刻意安排的演奏会，他想说点什么，但是犹豫半天还是放弃了，倒是阿尔弗雷德递给他一桶爆米花，“我不喜欢油腻腻的东西。”，伊万拒绝了爆米花，“正好，这两桶都归我了。”，阿尔弗雷德说。等到所有的观众都坐满了，电影正式开始。

《海底两万里》是迪士尼1954年的作品，这是一个奇幻又带着某种强烈符号色彩的故事，凡尔纳的想象力一向不受束缚，观众坐在座位上跟随主角开启了海底两万里的深蓝色旅程，连小孩子都很安静。

当伊万看到尼摩船长把死去的海员葬在了瑰丽的珊瑚林中时，想起他和同志们在大雪中埋葬的那些红军战士，纯白的雪没有珊瑚的缤纷艳丽，带着圣洁的纯粹，那些战士身上未干的血迹染红了雪，显得极其刺眼，他们永远成为了这片土地的一部分，看着他们被称为“恶魔”的祖国跌跌撞撞的成长起来。这艘充满想象力，本是一件惊世之作的潜水艇竟然被不明真相的人称为“怪物”，这和新生的苏维埃政权何其相似。

阿尔弗雷德突然问，“你觉得他是看到了什么才会这样愤怒？”，“看到了真正的恶魔吧。”，伊万说，“只有在珊瑚树林里才不会受到伤害。”，“后面他也会开始杀戮，他又是什么呢？”，“这是一个无解的问题，仇恨不是无缘无故的，你觉得船长是错的，那些始作俑者就是对的？”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德无所谓的摊摊手，“我当然不觉得，但是我们无法真正中肯的看待某件事，这就是为什么世界和平难以实现。”，这时候，潜艇开始猎杀那些向长须鲸进攻的大头鲸。

鲜红的血在深蓝色的海水中四散蔓延，在靠近南极的冰雪世界中，鲜红色和深蓝色交织着，成为极其诡异又美丽的画卷，最后，潜艇穿越了南极点，进入了大西洋。

尼摩船长正在激情的讲述这艘沉没的法国爱国战舰的历史，带着普世的愤怒，非常崇高的仇恨，这是一种完全超越了阶级甚至民族的矛盾，让人产生共鸣然后愿意呆在这个暗无天日又拥挤狭小的空间里等待复仇。伊万想要这样的情绪，如果有这样的情绪，当年在华沙不会经历惨败。

当潜艇回到海面，它受到了攻击，尼摩船长决定把攻击他们的战舰击沉，这个决定受到了阻止，却没能拦住尼摩复仇的行动，在远离那艘爱国战舰残骸的东方，潜艇把攻击他们的战舰撞成了两段，船上黑压压的人落入海中，被强大的洋流卷走了，目睹这一切的法国教授控诉尼摩无权展开这样残酷的报复。

“压迫者！它带走了我热爱的一切，那就是我的仇恨，就在那里！”

“不，你没有权利决定他们的生死……”

最后，在火山岛被围攻的潜艇决定做最后一次下潜，船员们也决定跟着他们的船长一起死。逃出生天的三个人看到了火山岛在一片爆炸中灰飞烟灭，以及那艘传奇的潜艇消失在波涛中，寂静中回荡着尼摩船长的声音，“未来总是充满着希望。当世界准备迎来全新更好的生活时，这些就成为过去。”，他最后的声音那么孤独，和他这个人一样。

“THE END”

观众们纷纷起身离开电影院，叽叽喳喳的人声把原本恰到好处的气氛完全打破，人们并不在乎这个故事要讲什么，他们也不愿去思考，这里是游乐园，他们是来高兴的，不是来做功课的。伊万也站起来，阿尔弗雷德把两个空空的爆米花桶叠在一块准备去扔掉，突然伊万停下脚步，转身看着阿尔弗雷德。

“尼摩死了。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，他看着面前的苏联人随口说，“没错，他中弹了，选择和他的潜艇死在一起。”，“他真的是个残酷不讲理的复仇者吗？”，阿尔弗雷德认真想了想，摇摇头，真挚地说，“他是个聪明又善良的人。”，他看到伊万笑了，眼神却充满了悲伤，“他把黄金让潜水者送出去，他爱着人类，但是这个世界没有他的栖身之所，他也不愿回去，他只能死在他的潜艇里。”。

“一个殉道者。”，伊万说。

从电影院出来，阿尔弗雷德提议去坐云霄飞车，伊万听到远处的尖叫，正要反对，一个穿着米奇卡通服的工作人员过来给他一个气球。伊万看着这个突然出现的“米奇”，想说我不是小孩子不需要气球，阿尔弗雷德抢过他手中的气球，“hero喜欢这个星条旗气球。”，他跟“米奇”道了谢，拽着愣住的伊万就往云霄飞车那边走。

“hero一定要坐！不接受反对意见。”

云霄飞车是个非常刺激的项目，阿尔弗雷德喜欢，可是伊万并不，苏联人从上面下来的时候看上去要晕过去了，阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头看他趴在洗手池边吐，“我记得你开飞机很厉害，居然受不了云霄飞车？”，伊万瞪了他一眼，还没说话又开始吐。

“苏卡……这完全不是一回事！”，伊万终于有力气骂了一句，“真是好玩，我想看王耀嘲笑你。”，阿尔弗雷德没想到再过二十年，王耀也是这样吐得昏天黑地，完全没资格嘲笑伊万。

“哼！他笑我关你什么事。”

“好好，hero错了。”

伊万在华盛顿待到了8月4日，他要回去了，理由是明天就要签署协议了，阿尔弗雷德不理解，“我们又不用一定在场，我以为你真的是来看hero的。”，伊万看着他，“你可以当我是来替上司弥补迪士尼遗憾的。”，“哼，hero就这么没地位？原本我还以为美苏关系升温了。”，“至少上司之间是这么想的。”，“但是，上司们的寿命是有限的，我们却是永恒的。”，阿尔弗雷德说，他走到伊万面前站定，“我也要去莫斯科。”。

“你确定？”

“确定！”

飞机降落在莫斯科已经过了晚上十二点，因为时差问题，他们从华盛顿出发的时候还是早上十点钟，“已经是第二天了。”，伊万感叹了一句，他们将会在莫斯科签订关于停止三个领域核试验的协议，这是冷战以来军备竞赛第一次有了遏止的苗头。

阿尔弗雷德明确表示自己坚决不去美国大使馆，伊万看着他，有点为难，带他回克里姆林宫肯定不可能，虽然伊万并不介意他睡大街。最后，他决定带阿尔弗雷德回别墅。

这座别墅伊万自己都很少住，他喜欢呆在克里姆林宫，工作起居都很方便。伊万打开门看到一切如旧的陈设，突然想起1958年11月，他和王耀在这里狠狠吵了一架，他把王耀赶了出去，结果很快后悔了，最后他在一家面包店前找到了王耀。

伊万看到一个小男孩给了王耀一个面包，他听到小男孩说，“中国人和苏联人是永远的兄弟”，接着他追上王耀，东方人哭得满脸是泪，面包早就冻硬了，“你一个人还走的下去吗？”，“我不能回头。”，“你的身后永远有我。”，久远的对话重新鲜活起来。

“你连自己的家都不认识了？”，阿尔弗雷德的声音打破了伊万的回忆，他扭头看着美国人，那次吵架也是因为上司开始试图和西方缓和关系引来了王耀不满。说什么不相容，只要是三角关系，就是不相容！不管是阿尔弗雷德还是亚历山大！“想起了一些事。”，伊万回答，阿尔弗雷德反倒很不见外的晃进屋。

“给我把鞋换了！”

“切……”


	54. 第五十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，正看着四周的陈设发呆，伊万敲敲门，靠在门上对他说，“如果你觉得凉，柜子里有毯子。”，他穿着浴袍，头发湿漉漉的，没戴眼镜显得很稚气，阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，“这是夏天。”，“别忘了，这是莫斯科。”，伊万说完就要走，阿尔弗雷德叫住他，“你不在这？”，“我有自己的房间，晚安，琼斯先生。”，伊万说完头也不回的走了。

等阿尔弗雷德洗完澡，已经是凌晨两点了，他还没倒过来时差，一点睡意也没有。正无聊的翻来覆去，阿尔弗雷德听到有人从走廊上快步走过，下去了一楼。

伊万拿了一瓶伏特加，坐在沙发里气冲冲的灌酒，刚刚德田方二的电话转到了这里，他再次表明反对部分禁止核试验，还专门强调这也是中共的态度，听到王耀的名字让伊万气得发抖。一个两个都要“独立自主”，带领他们走上这条路的是谁他们都不记得了吗！

等到一整瓶伏特加见了底，伊万起身又去拿了两瓶。他毫无节制的猛喝，很快第二瓶也空了，伊万又拿起一瓶，喝到一半有人夺走了他的酒。

“再喝下去你就不用去签字现场了。”

伊万已经醉了，根本没看清这是谁，他本能的想要抢回酒，“还给我！”，“发生什么事了？”，“你还问我？都是因为你和我吵架！现在德田也攻击我了……”，伊万以为是王耀，“我最后告诉你一遍，我爱你，别人我都不喜欢，包括那个美国佬！”。

这句话像一颗炸弹直接引爆了阿尔弗雷德内心的情绪，果然所谓的“升温”只限于上司之间，可是，上司又能执政多久？难以形容的怒气升腾起来，他直接推倒了伊万，狠狠咬了下去，伊万疼的一颤，“小耀……好疼！你咬我干嘛？”。

身上的人抬起头，蓝色的眼睛带着危险的笑意，“你看清楚，我是阿尔弗雷德。”，伊万看了他半天，然后笑了，“我知道你还生我的气，拿那个混蛋气我。”，“你……”，阿尔弗雷德被他气得简直要骂娘，他扯开伊万的浴袍，看到那颗石头居然不见了！阿尔弗雷德虽然有点奇怪，但是愤怒和欲望以及莫名的委屈让他没再细想。

“你真的太过分了……”

阿尔弗雷德承认自己抱着那些情人的时候想的是伊万，所以他的情人都是浅金发色的美人，但是真的拥抱了正主的身体，他居然异常紧张，对方完全不设防的身体充满了致命的诱惑，让他甘愿沉沦，“你还欠我一张画，这是你答应我的。”，阿尔弗雷德说，不过他没得到任何回应，酒精的作用让伊万直接睡着了。

等到伊万醒过来，觉得头疼得要命，他好半天才慢慢坐起来，一阵突如其来的剧痛让他浑身一颤，然后他更加惊恐的发现，自己没穿衣服！“……”，伊万完全记不起来到底发生了什么，他正抱着被子发愣，门被敲响了。

“请进。”

“早上好，万尼亚。”

阿尔弗雷德打开门，靠在门上抱着胳膊微笑，伊万一怔，“你叫我什么？”，他看到美国人胸前的睡袍随意敞着，雪白的皮肤让他想到了什么，伊万僵硬了一下，绝对不可能！美国人看着他，“八点过了。”，“嗯。”，伊万揉着头，昨天一定喝太多了，他看阿尔弗雷德还没走，奇怪的问，“你怎么还在这？”，“哦，抱歉。”，阿尔弗雷德得意地笑笑，转身走了。

1963年8月5日，苏美英在莫斯科正式签署了《部分禁止核试验条约》，核武器成了被少数国家垄断的东西。

王晓京匆匆跑进王耀的办公室，“大哥！”，他把报纸递过去，王耀接过去看了一眼就撕成了两半，“哥……”，王晓京惊讶地看着王耀，王耀却一脸冷漠的问，“苏联还在发表那些反华文章吗？”，“是的……”，“哼！写！其他的先放到一边，他不是很能写吗？我们要更能写！”，“哥，你别生气。”，王耀冷哼一声，“我生什么气？中国的敌人多了去了，多他一个不多，正好，让大家看看，谁才是真正的马克思列宁主义继承人！”，“那这协议……”，“中国又没签字！废纸一张不要管！”，“我知道了。”，王晓京默默退了出去，在门口遇到了来找王耀的王晓津。

“大哥他……”

“先别进去，你可不是布拉金斯基先生。”

王耀听到外面王晓京和王晓津说话的声音，然后就没了动静，王晓京应该是带着王晓津走了，他虽然喜欢“欺负”弟弟妹妹，但是心细又懂察言观色，作为哥哥，他绝对是称职的守护者，尤其是对王晓津。“你这个哥哥当的连晓京都不如……”，王耀从抽屉里拿出一个上了锁的盒子，他打开锁，里面是伊万还给他的石头，他从莫斯科带回来以后干脆锁在了办公室。

“会有还给你的那一天吗？”

亚历山大接到了莫斯科的电话，“哦，我已经知道了，您什么时候到？”，“很抱歉，我……有些不舒服，要晚几天。”，“你怎么了？”，亚历山大下意识脱口而出，然后他立马改成公事公办的样子，“呃……不急，总之，非常期待苏联同志到来。”，“嗯，这将是一次难忘的访问，瓦尔特先生。期待我们在贝尔格莱德的会面，再会。”，伊万笑笑，“再会……”，亚历山大挂了电话，长舒一口气，奇怪！他紧张什么啊！

8月的贝尔格莱德没有7月那么炎热，亚历山大和上司迎接前来访问的苏联领导人，南斯拉夫近来发展很不错，4月更改了国名，让“工人自治”扩大到了“社会自治”，亚历山大神采奕奕的，伊万惊讶的打量了他好一会。

“好久不见，瓦尔特先生。”

“很荣幸见到您，布拉金斯基先生。”，亚历山大礼貌地回应，他们互相对视一会，伊万首先开口，“我想去走走，您愿意做我的向导吗？”，亚历山大看着他，微笑着伸出手，“不胜荣幸。”。

萨瓦河和多瑙河温柔地守护着贝尔格莱德，在那里泛舟可以领略贝尔格莱德大部分的自然风光，是每个来到这的人都要做的事，所以伊万也不例外。他和亚历山大雇了一条船，不过他们要求不需要船夫，就这样，亚历山大摇着船，他们开始了一次漫长但并不无聊的观光之旅，两岸的绿树鲜花点缀的极其美好，伊万莫名想到了访问美国时，波托马克河两岸的樱花树，若是盛开，也是这样美丽吧。

“这时候应该有一杯茶。”，伊万突然说，他完全忘了代表茶的只有两个人，亚瑟和王耀，亚历山大很及时的跟了一句，“是红茶吗？”，伊万摇摇头，“是绿茶。”，他伸手搅着清凉的河水，亚历山大一笑，“绿茶是中国人喜欢的。”，“我也喜欢。”，“我记得你以前喜欢红茶。”，“是啊，后来不了。”，“因为王耀？”，“不全是，绿茶让我感到更真实。”，伊万换了个姿势靠在船头，扭头看着身后的河水一波一波的荡漾开涟漪。

亚历山大好奇地问，“为什么是绿茶？”，伊万转回头看着他，“亚扎，你知道的，我以前可不这样想，我总是呆在深宫，从不关心外面的世界，后来我跟着同志们走过了很多地方，我看到那些人饱含苦难却依旧明亮的眼神，我才明白苏维埃的意义。”，亚历山大很意外，这是伊万第一次跟他讲诉自己的内心世界。

“世人皆苦啊，所以我选择绿茶，它不适合牛奶，它本身的味道就是最好的。”，伊万认真地看着亚历山大，亚历山大也看着他，“你变了好多，万尼亚。”，“是吗？因为伊里奇先生吧。”。伊万起身过来接过亚历山大手中的船桨，“去休息一会吧。”，亚历山大没有松手，他用力握紧了伊万的手。

“以后你还会变吗？”

伊万没有回答，握着他的手的力量加重了，亚历山大深情地说，“不管你怎么变，我都在。”，伊万讶异的看着他，“万尼亚，我从未后悔跟你一起选择这条道路，我相信你，我爱你。”，亚历山大说完松开伊万的手，走到一边坐下，伊万突然想起那个梦，那两座毗邻的墓碑，还有放在墓前一模一样的向日葵。“那不会是真的……”，他仰头看着天空，绝不会！

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，拉贾皱着眉头醒来，他不小心趴在桌上睡着了，桌上放着中国交过来的协议草稿，是一份双边航空协议，这将是中国与非社会主义国家建立的第一条商业航线，也是中国对外看世界的窗口，意义重大。对于巴基斯坦来说，这也是3月边境协定正式签署后和中国关系又一次重大进步，他们都希望能够尽实现中巴更深层次的和睦，把冲突可能降到最低。

拉贾站起来把窗帘拉得更严实，他不是很喜欢这样霸道的阳光，不讲情面的闪耀，也不问问别人是否真的需要。

电话响了，拉贾接起电话，“您好？”，“您好，侯赛因先生，我是王耀。”，“哦您好，王先生，其实你可以叫我的名字。”，“好的，拉贾，叫我耀就好。”，“为什么不能是‘小耀’？”，拉贾问，“因为我比你大。”，“布拉金斯基先生就可以……”，拉贾不满，王耀笑笑，“别和他比。”，“好吧……”。

王耀想起正事，他换上正式的口吻说，“航空协议有什么需要修改的吗？我们愿意做到彼平等交流，不损害任何一方的利益。”，“我看过了，没问题。”，拉贾说，“那么，合作愉快。”，王耀说，拉贾跟上说，“耀，我想邀请中国朋友来巴基斯坦访问。”，王耀这才想起来和巴基斯坦关系回暖以来，他们还没有展开正式的外交访问，特别是现在两国确定了边界划分，正式迈入了合作进程，友好访问是很有必要的。

“我和上司讨论一下，尽快进行访问。”

“嗯！”

挂掉电话以后，王耀立马去找了上司，毛先生不在，周先生笑眯眯地问，“急急忙忙的怎么了？”，王耀还没坐好就说，“巴基斯坦先生想邀请我们进行外交访问。”，“嗯，这些年他们对中国的态度转变很明显，我们也正需要伙伴。”，周先生说着轻轻点头，“是该准备准备进行外交访问了。”，“是啊，正好刚又解决了边界问题，趁热打铁也好。”，王耀说，他整天和拉吉夫扯皮，拉贾作为一个完美的正面教材当然要把握好。

周先生看了王耀一会，“中央也准备对苏联发出照会，尽快解决边界问题。”，王耀一愣，周先生温和地说，“原想有的是时间，可以和平解决，只是……现在看来等不得了，老毛很看不上赫鲁晓夫那一套，正想好好争辩一下，‘不蒸馒头争口气’。”，“我明白，您不用多说。”，王耀垂下眼帘，绞着衣角。

“是要争口气。”

“哎……”

伊万翻来覆去睡不着，只好叹口气坐了起来，白天和亚历山大的对话，让他总是想着那个梦，说真的，他不畏惧死亡，就算这片土地不再属于苏维埃，俄国的文明还在，他不会消失，只会换一种面貌；真的是连最后的文明也消失，他也不在意，这是作为国家意识体的宿命，这点王耀应该比他更有体会，毕竟四大文明古国只剩中国一个了。

月光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进来，伊万走过去拉开窗帘，月光温柔的笼罩了他，天上繁星点点，唯独有一颗异常明亮，伊万看了半天，又回去拿了眼镜戴好，他终于认出来，这是天狼星，王耀教过他一些古老的天文知识，他特别提到了这颗星，一颗不祥的战乱之星，现在这颗星星又出现在了这个它不该出现的时间点……

伊万愣愣的看着天狼星，突然听到一个声音，“万尼亚。”，伊万吓了一跳，这个声音原原本本的来自他身体里，和他是一体的！

“你是谁？”，伊万也不知道自己要问谁，他后退一步，不小心撞到了身后的椅子，他失去重心直接摔倒在了地上，“我也姓布拉金斯基。”，那个声音听上去年纪比伊万大，伊万惊恐的睁大眼睛，他挣扎着站起来，却被人大力重新扯了回去，他看到有个人压着他，红色的围巾，黑色的衣服，一双暗红色的眼睛正冷笑着看他，月光下那人也是一头浅金色的头发，几乎和他一模一样！

“你到底是谁！”

“这是个秘密，万尼亚，不要告诉任何人。我在看着你，现在的世界属于你，我不会打扰，等你在这个世界无处可去的时候，我会取代你。”，那人的声音带上了恐怖的诱惑和危险的暧昧，他低头靠近伊万的耳侧轻声说，“记住，我很爱你，我的取代是保护你。”。他说完消失的无影无踪，伊万躺在地上，张大嘴急促的喘气，这是谁……为什么这样熟悉又完全没见过……他说的取代，到底是什么意思？


	55. 第五十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

清晨和煦的阳光洒进房间，亚历山大昨天睡得很好，现在感觉神清气爽，他穿好衣服走到窗边，潇洒的拉开窗帘，意外的看到伊万站在楼下的空地上，仰头对着天空发呆，他穿着睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，看上去不太对，亚历山大想喊他一声，但是不知道为什么，他总觉得这样会吓到伊万，他打开门跑出房间，下了楼来到了院子里。

“万尼亚，你在这做什么？”，亚历山大问，伊万果然被吓了一跳，他浑身一颤，机械的转过身，看到是亚历山大才松了口气。

亚历山大看到他眼中闪过的惊恐，走过来关切地问，“你怎么了？”，“我……不……没什么。”，伊万摇摇头，“抱歉，我这就回去换衣服。”，他说着绕过亚历山大走了，亚历山大看着他的背影，总觉得这背影很落寞，为什么会有这种感觉呢？现在的苏联正是上升期，是全世界的焦点，是和美国势均力敌的国家，是他们唯一的哥哥，一个众星捧月般的存在。亚历山大想了半天觉得是自己还没清醒，他看了一眼天空，阳光正好。

午饭后，伊万收到了来自莫斯科的电报，电报里说中国提出关于维持边境现状、避免冲突的建议，这并不意外，自1960年大论战以来，中苏边界冲突越来越频繁，中间因为关系缓和跟着消停了一阵，可惜好景不长，所以这些无可避免，只是在他访问南斯拉夫第二天提出这个问题，总让伊万觉得是王耀故意的。

“真是的……”

“万尼亚，你在吗？”，门外是亚历山大的声音，伊万把电报收好，“请进。”，亚历山大进来看到他还是没精打采的，“怎么了？”，“嗯？抱歉……没睡好。”，伊万礼貌的笑着，“请坐，你怎么来了？”，“一转眼你就不见了，我以为是午餐不合你胃口。”，亚历山大随便找了个理由，“不，没有。”，伊万摇摇头，他看上去真的没睡好，亚历山大却觉得没那么简单。

“真的没事？”

看着南斯拉夫人亲切熟悉的目光，沉淀了几个世纪的亲近甚至是奇怪的依赖感重新鲜活起来，伊万想了想，决定对亚历山大抱怨一顿，除此之外，他也找不到第二个更合适的“垃圾桶”了，娜塔莎又不在这。

“亚扎，可以听我抱怨一些东西吗？我想不到该找谁。”，伊万说，他皱着眉头看着亚历山大，如他所愿，亚历山大很乐意地点点头，“我说了，我一直都在你身边。”，他优雅的伸出手示意，“请相信我是值得信赖的。”。

“你看看这个。”

伊万走过来，递给亚历山大一张电报，亚历山大粗略的看了一遍，他会心一笑，已经没有认真看下去的必要了，他知道伊万为什么心烦，还是王耀。“他的脾气比我想象的要大，上次我也被他说了一顿。”，亚历山大说，伊万很认同的点点头，“小耀的脾气和他给人的印象完全不同！”，“中国同志确实很委婉。”，亚历山大把电报还给了伊万。

“我现在越来越弄不懂他了。”

“幸好我和他不是邻居，没有边界问题要……”

“亚扎！”

“抱歉抱歉，请继续。”

“算了，我不想说了。”，伊万把电报草草收起来，转身看着亚历山大，“陪我出去走走吗？”，“你不需要抱怨了吗？”，“我不需要嘲笑！”，看着北极熊一脸的任性，亚历山大只好笑着耸耸肩，“你想抱怨可以随时找我。”。

伊万以为自己不会再去找亚历山大抱怨了，结果他没想到仅仅只过了一周，中国和巴基斯坦签署了一项航空协议，这条连接着上海——广州——达卡——卡拉奇的空中航线就像是一条鞭子，把他的心抽的很疼，王耀和拉贾会走到一起已经成为了一个改变不了的事实，意料之外却也是情理之中，如果王耀和拉吉夫握手言和那才更可怕。

亚历山大看到苏联人面无表情的坐在了他对面，手里搅拌着一杯红茶，甜腻的奶香钻进亚历山大的鼻腔，他嫌弃的皱起眉头，“你到底加了多少牛奶？”，伊万头也不抬的说，“我没注意，总之我都放进去了。”，“……”，亚历山大震惊的看着对面认真搅着红茶的苏联人，他一定是疯了！亚历山大想。

“砰！”

伊万把手中的红茶重重放在了桌子上，奶香更加肆无忌惮的到处逃散，“亚扎。”，伊万抬头看着亚历山大，“你说。”，亚历山大笑得了然，他知道伊万这是忍不住了，他也知道了中巴空中走廊的消息，这对伊万的打击绝不仅仅只是一张普通的航空协议，连美国都很不高兴的发出了对巴基斯坦的警告，更别说和中国极为亲近的苏联了。

“不管加多少牛奶，都不够甜！我不喜欢红茶！我不喜欢加牛奶！可是，我也不会再喜欢绿茶了……”，伊万握紧了手中的茶杯，亚历山大安静地听他发泄着心里的怨怼，“我现在……只需要一杯牛奶……”，伊万突然松开了手中的茶杯，他踩着横在他们中间的玻璃桌子扑了过来，重重的砸在了亚历山大怀里，亚历山大被他砸的眼冒金星，好半天才反应过来这是怎么回事。

“万尼亚？”

“抱歉，让我抱一会。”

环保在亚历山大腰间的手臂越收越紧，亚历山大看着把脸埋在他颈间的苏联人，他们真的太久太久没有这样在一起了，在伊万还处于沙皇时代时，他们通常是在圣彼得堡见面，伊万不喜欢吵闹，更不喜欢外出，他喜欢待在深宫房间里画画，在性事上他也很被动，懒懒散散的，亚历山大甚至认为他这辈子都不会爱上谁，他也知道伊万对自己不是爱，只是一种习惯，他心甘情愿，如果他们永远这样在一起，倒也不算太坏。

可惜，他们是国家。

“我真没想到，你会真的动感情。”，亚历山大说，伊万听了没有动，只是靠在他身上闷声地说，“在你眼中我也是个没情趣的人？”，“不瞒你说，确实是这样。”，亚历山大说着微微一笑，“不过无所谓，最起码你在床上很配合。”，“……”，伊万直接松开亚历山大坐了起来，亚历山大看到他的脸变得通红，“亚扎！”，“我想你这不是害羞，如果是害羞，你早就在几百年前拒绝我了，你是因为王耀。”，“亚扎！”，“万尼亚。”，亚历山大的眼神变得晦暗，这让他看上去充满了攻击性。

“你爱上了他，这真让我嫉妒。”

亚历山大伸出手摘下了伊万的眼镜，他认真地看着那双红色的眼睛，“但是，我保留着理智，老早我就明白，我们是国家，你不会永远属于我，我也不会永远属于你，就像现在一样，我们会吵架会决裂也会恢复访问，万尼亚，你应该想开点。”，伊万看到他的眼神重新变得柔软，仿佛刚刚那一瞬间的晦暗只是他看错了。

“亚扎，你……”

“万尼亚，我想和你做爱。”

伊万惊讶地睁大眼睛看着亚历山大，南斯拉夫人光明正大的看着他，“你刚刚难道没有这么想吗？”，他声音低沉诱惑，伊万垂下眼帘，他确实想过，阿尔弗雷德笑他为了王耀守身如玉，他也觉得这很奇怪，他没有“从一而终”的必要，就像是亚历山大所说的，他们是国家，什么都可能发生，应该想开点。

面前的人闭上眼睛，慢慢俯下身，和他接吻，亚历山大刚开始僵硬了一下，他说完这话其实也很紧张，他没有想到伊万会回应他。他以为他们的过去早就跟着沙俄的覆灭一起烟消云散了，现在他又重新体会到了那时的冲动，他很快就化解了被动，伊万一点没变，他还是懒洋洋的，一点也不喜欢主动。

亚历山大看着身下的人，除了眼睛的颜色，他还是记忆中那个待在皇宫里穿着华丽繁复的衣服，会静谧微笑，会骄纵任性，会送给他一束盛开的向日葵的他深爱的人，是他一眼万年的最绮丽美好的梦境，亚历山大描摹着伊万的眉眼，眼泪控制不住的滑落下来。

“万尼亚……我真的好爱你。”，他抱紧伊万，“我告诉王耀，我会试着去不爱你，其实那也是在告诫我自己，现在……前功尽弃了。我知道你为什么会和我做爱，过去就是过去了，你有了爱着的人，那个人不是我，一直都不是我……”，伊万抬起手臂抚摸着亚历山大的后背，轻轻安慰全身颤抖的南斯拉夫人。

“亚扎。也许，我真的爱过你。”

“那不重要了……”

王晓京趴在王耀对面的桌子上，百无聊赖的看着王耀对着一张《真理报》看了快一个小时，“大哥，你看了很久了，到底在看什么？”，“我在看这个。”，王耀把一篇文章展在王晓京面前，王晓京眯着眼睛仔细看了看，原来是蒙古领导人发表的一篇攻击中共“教条主义”的文章。

“这个，不早就发了？”

“对啊。”

王耀把报纸收回去，继续低头看那篇文章，王晓京很不解，“攻击就攻击了，你再看也看不出花来。”，王耀摇摇头，他一边看一边说，“晓京，巴尔思（蒙古拟人：巴尔思·孛儿只斤）的声音代表他背后那个人怎么想，我要为了未来的谈判做好准备。”，王晓京不屑地翻个白眼，他把下巴搁在小臂上，闷闷地说，“大哥，我说句不好听的，你根本不想谈判什么边界，你只想和布拉金斯基先生吵架，你们两个现在除了吵架，什么都不剩了。”。

“……”

被拆穿的王耀老脸一热，他把手中的报纸卷成筒对着王晓京的脑袋狠狠敲了一下，“小兔崽子胡说什么！”，“我可没胡说！”，王晓京捂着脑袋倔强的看着王耀，“等布拉金斯基先生结束对南斯拉夫的访问回国，你的醋坛子就可以找到人砸出去了，蒙古说什么，无非就是个由头，你想吵架。”，“王、晓、京！”，“哎~大哥，冷静。我还能不了解你的心思？我劝你想开点，你们是国家。”。

“你……”

王耀想发脾气，但他无从反驳，王晓京说的有道理，他们是国家，从一而终完全是天方夜谭，他贵为天朝上国的时候，身边的意识体也很多，他从没要求要获取他们的真心，他只需要他们臣服，他的心孤悬了五千年，原本以为这样下去也没什么，可是伊万偏偏成了那个意外，他摘下了那颗心。

“小耀，我需要的是忠诚。”

伊万的这句话在当时王耀看来，是霸道不讲理的，现在王耀突然反应过来，自己曾经不也是这样，他需要的是什么？是所有藩属国的忠诚，是所有弟弟妹妹的敬重，本田菊就是存了异心，他不会原谅他，那么，为什么他和本田菊会变成兵戎相见？

因为王耀不够再贵为天朝上国。

因为本田菊原本就不安于现状。

何其相似，他和伊万。他在挑战苏联的地位，苏联也确实不再如最初那样值得被众星捧月，被奉为最可敬的哥哥，他们都变了……可是，随之而来的是心痛，因为他们之间存在一个微妙的东西。

爱。

“大哥，大哥？”

王晓京的声音把王耀拉回现实，“晓京？”，王耀晃晃脑袋，让自己清醒起来，王晓京看了他一会，小声问，“你怎么失魂落魄的？是不是……我刚刚说得太过分了？对不起，大哥，我是不想看着你越陷越深……”，王耀看着弟弟怯生生的模样，王晓京是个吊儿郎当的猴子性格，突然这样道歉，是因为他还认自己这个大哥。

“晓京。”

“大哥，你可别真怪我。”

“我不会怪你的。”，王耀一笑，他伸手摸摸王晓京的头，“你是我的弟弟啊。”，是我……很听话很听话的弟弟，他垂下眼帘，“出去吧，我想睡一会。”，王晓京没有动，他伸手摸摸王耀的脸，指尖果然触到了一点湿润，“大哥？”，“我没事，晓京。”，王耀把他的手按下来，“那好吧，你好好休息，有事打电话给我。”，王晓京看得出来王耀不会跟他再说什么了，他站起来敬了个礼，然后就出去了。

我不是听话的弟弟，你也不是称职的哥哥，我们……不如各打五十大板吧。王耀闭上眼睛默想着，不……我们首先是国家。


	56. 第五十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

9月3日，苏联代表团正式结束在南斯拉夫的访问回国，伊万刚下飞机就说，“对如何回应中国提出的边界建议，我们马上开个会。”，他身边的人都愣了一下，赫鲁晓夫也很意外，苏中在上半年已经互相照会，将会在明年2月召开副部长级的边界谈判，按理说，就算是再次提出建议，也不用特别开个会，伊万是想到了什么吗？

伊万回到克里姆林宫居然见到了巴尔思，他和他的上司一起来了莫斯科，只不过很不幸的感染了风寒没去机场，而是留在克里姆林宫等伊万回来。蒙古人身形健壮，和他的名字寓意一样勇猛又充满力量（巴尔思意为：虎），眼睛不是很大，笑起来带着些许憨厚。伊万看到他先是一怔，然后友好的伸出手，“亲爱的巴图，好久不见。”，巴尔思笑着回应他，他的声音还带着鼻音，“好久不见。”。

“怎么突然来了莫斯科？”，伊万给巴尔思递来一杯茶，他嘴上说着不喜欢绿茶了，但是生活习惯哪能那么容易改，巴尔思接过茶，认真地看着伊万说，“王耀同志给我打了电话，他好像知道了您建议讨论蒙古申请加入华约的事。”，“嗯？”，伊万显然很意外，这个建议早就因为波兰和罗马尼亚的反对未能实现，那王耀是怎么知道的？

巴尔思看着伊万捧着茶慢慢坐下来，眯着眼睛好像在快速思考什么，他不说话，巴尔思也不好继续说什么，然后他看到苏联人红色的眼睛慢慢黯下来，眼神变得非常危险，“这没什么，反正这个建议已经被否决了，中国也不是华约成员，他知道就知道了吧。”，伊万又看着巴尔思说，“您来这，应该不是想告诉我这件事吧？”，“哦，我……”，巴尔思低下头，“是的，我有些话想对您说。”。

“请讲。”

苏联人继续低垂着眼睛喝茶，巴尔思突然有点语塞，几百年前这个人还是自己铁蹄下瑟瑟发抖的一个新生小国，除了纳贡示弱外，完全没有给他留下任何印象，到底从什么时候开始，他变得这样令人畏惧了？反而现在成了自己要倚靠的“超级大国”。巴尔思不止一次在心里愤慨过，这不公平……可当他看到王耀和伊万在一起的时候，又觉得这很公平，他们两个合该配成双，一个是千年古国，一个是后起之秀，这个世界，早就不再是蒙古铁骑雄霸天下的时代了。

“布拉金斯基同志，目前阵地的勘查进展很顺利。”，巴尔思说，伊万点点头，“很感谢您的配合，我想这对我们都有好处。”，他放下茶杯往后一靠，摘下眼镜揉着眼睛，巴尔思看着他，那时候的伊万还是个小屁孩，没想到现在长成了这样充满雄性魅力的青年，时间真是个好东西啊。

“这些是一定的，我只是有个疑问。”，巴尔思试探着说，伊万重新戴上眼镜，笑着回答，“您说吧，我们是老朋友了，不用拘谨。”，“嗯……”，巴尔思低头思索了一会，抬头看着伊万，“您这么做，是想让王耀同志害怕吗？”。

“……”

伊万没有回答，这个问题很尖刻，在3月中国报纸的社论突然提到了《瑷珲条约》等一系列过去的条约是沙俄迫使中国签订的不平等条约时，他就明显嗅到了双方矛盾升级的危险气息，中国打算把历史旧账拿来算的话，加上现在的意识形态上的分歧，不出大问题才怪！而且，国家领土都是神圣不可侵犯的，这点苏联必须作出回应，带上军事色彩也是不可避免的，所以伊万要求立即开会，他担心王耀会拿不平等条约做文章。

“巴图，我不会和王耀发生你想象的那种冲突。”，伊万还是做出了否定，巴尔思更不解了，“我还以为你要……”，“巴图。”，伊万直接打断了巴尔思，“我想你更了解，战争不是结果，它是一种手段，如果能避免使用这种手段，把成本降到最低，为什么不呢？而且我为什么要和王耀发生冲突？我们是兄弟，一样的社会主义国家，这有什么必要？”，苏联人说的句句在理，巴尔思只好接受了。

“我只是怕……”

“您做好自己就行了，现在是法制世界，就算王耀对您再不满，也不能对您做什么，相对的，您该好好想想，您要怎么做好自己。”

巴尔思慌忙抬头看着伊万，对方正看着他微笑，他的笑容很漂亮，他从小就是个漂亮的孩子，但是，现在他长大了，他已经不是自己能驾驭得了的了，自己反而必须选择跟从他的脚步，有些讽刺。巴尔思苦笑一下，站起来对伊万行了一个蒙古礼。

“我全都明白。”

9月21日，苏联对中国此前的建议做出了回应，“为排除可能的‘误解’，双方可就核定‘个别地段的边界走向问题进行协商’。”，9月27日，中国照会苏联，正式提出了不平等条约问题，11月19日，中国再次照会苏联，指出“整个中苏边界都有很多问题需要讨论”，11月21日，苏联回复照会指出，十月革命后，这些不平等条约就已被废除，不理解为什么中国官方又提起了这个。

11月29日，苏共中央致信中共中央，指责中方人为的制造领土问题，12月31日，赫鲁晓夫致信各国首脑政府，建议缔结“不使用武力解决领土争端”协定，强调不分是非曲直如何，不赞成使用武力解决边境或领土争端，以此来应对中国提出的不平等条约问题。然而，对于中国来说，边界谈判不仅仅是领土磋商，更多的包含了意识形态之争，两家的初衷一开始就南辕北辙。

同时期还有一件震惊全世界的大事发生，11月22日，肯尼迪总统在德州遇刺身亡。这件事发生时，远在白宫的阿尔弗雷德心脏处一阵尖锐的刺痛，他倒在了地上，接着秘书就慌慌张张的闯进来告诉了他这起悲剧，阿尔弗雷德看了秘书一眼，直接昏了过去。

“你醒了？”

一个声音在阿尔弗雷德耳边响起，这么纯正的英伦风，只能是亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德看了他一会，失望地移开视线，“真是的，我可是担心了你很久，就这个反应？”，亚瑟很不满地给了阿尔弗雷德一个爆栗。

“没良心的臭弟弟！”

“亚蒂，我很难受，你让我安静一会好不好？”，阿尔弗雷德假装很痛苦的样子捂着胸口，亚瑟反而高傲的抱起胳膊，冷笑着看他“演戏”。“有人要见你，如果你难受，我就告诉他晚点过来了。”，他说话的时候故意瞟了一眼门外，阿尔弗雷德立马就看出来亚瑟又要发挥他的“搅屎棍”功力了，所以，那个人一定是……

“请进，尊贵的客人。”

亚瑟没给阿尔弗雷德继续思考的时间，他直接对着门外喊了一声，门被从外面推开了，阿尔弗雷德惊讶的睁大眼睛，他看到那个人走进来的时候，心差点要跳出来。

“晚上好，琼斯先生。”

“你……你怎么会来！”

伊万歪头看着惊呆的美国人，觉得这时候不应该嘲笑他，毕竟他不幸失去了上司又刚从昏迷中醒过来，所以他只是淡淡的微笑了一下，“我来送苏联给约翰逊总统和肯尼迪夫人的吊唁函，还有参加肯尼迪先生的葬礼，请节哀，琼斯先生。”，“你一个人来的？”，“不，还有米高扬先生。”，听到这个，阿尔弗雷德更失望的扭过头，“我还以为你是单独来看看hero的。”，“……”，亚瑟翻个白眼，要不是伊万在这，他真想揍这个臭小子一顿。

“咳咳”

亚瑟还是很识时务的，他轻咳一声站了起来，接着踢了一下阿尔弗雷德的床脚来表达自己的不满，“上司还在等我，我先回去了，你和布拉金斯基先生聊吧，不打扰了。”，阿尔弗雷德知道这是亚瑟打算闪人了，他扭回头，对着亚瑟“虚弱”的笑笑，“祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚，柯克兰先生。”，“哼，那我也祝你有个不错的夜晚，琼斯先生。”，亚瑟说完转身摔门出去了，他和伊万擦身而过，伊万突然嗅到一阵莫名的奶香。

“哦，柯克兰先生好像有些情绪。”，伊万说。

“别管他，一个笨蛋哥哥！”，阿尔弗雷德说，他对着伊万眨眨眼睛，“虽然你不是特意来看hero的，但我还是很高兴。”，伊万这才扭回头，把视线定格回阿尔弗雷德身上，他微微一笑，走到床边，坐在了亚瑟刚刚坐着的单人沙发椅里，“真没想到，失去上司会让你昏过去。”，“这也是第一次。”，阿尔弗雷德说，他想要坐起来，结果一阵莫名的眩晕让他差点栽下床，一双手及时的扶住了他。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德愣愣的看着突然伸手扶着自己的伊万，他的手心温度并不高，透过轻薄的衣料仍然让他觉得炽热滚烫，“抱歉，我看你快要栽到地上了。”，伊万收回手，他正要后退一步，阿尔弗雷德突然伸手抓住了他的手臂，“不要走。”，美国人低下头，额前的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，伊万正纳闷他这句话说的是自己还是肯尼迪，阿尔弗雷德突然用力拽了他一下，把他推倒在了床上。

“……”，伊万看着压着自己的美国人，“你还想重复两年前的情景吗？”，阿尔弗雷德倒是露出一个高傲的笑容，“你还不知道吧，我们已经上过床了。”，“什么时候！”，看着伊万突然睁大的眼睛，阿尔弗雷德笑得更得意了，“就在你的别墅里，不记得了？你当然不记得，因为你喝醉了。”，“……”，伊万看着他，果然他的感觉是对的，那不是梦，也不是错觉，他们……真的上床了。

“万尼亚，我有预感，肯尼迪先生的去世会关上我们关系解冻的‘未来之窗’。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“难怪我的心会这么痛。”，“阿尔弗雷德，你在胡说什么？”，“你觉得我在胡说什么？”，阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的眼睛，伊万没有回答他，他扭过头，却看到了墙上一张放大了的照片，苏联国旗和美国国旗一左一右悬挂着，被风吹的鼓起来，这是1959年，他跟着赫鲁晓夫访问美国的时候。

“阿尔弗雷德，别任性了。”

伊万抬手推开美国人，阿尔弗雷德轻易地被他推到了一边，苏联人慢慢坐起来，整理了一下自己的围巾，那双红色的眼睛重新看着阿尔弗雷德，收敛了笑意，换上了冰冷严肃的目光，“我们注定没结果，想开点。”。

“不……”，阿尔弗雷德低下头，他的声音居然有点颤抖，“hero不信，这个世界上没有hero得不到的东西，我是上帝选中的，我想要什么都是理所当然的，包括你！”，他想要扑上来，却被伊万提前躲开了，“阿尔弗雷德，你被亚瑟惯坏了！真是个让人讨厌的弟弟！”，伊万说着下了床，他转过身看着愣在床上的阿尔弗雷德，“别再让我更讨厌你了，hero先生。”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，眼神变得很受伤。

“你真的一点也不爱我？”

“我谁也不爱。”

“那王耀呢？”

“……”，伊万看了他一眼，转身往门外走，阿尔弗雷德看着那扇门开启又重重关上，白色的围巾划出一条美丽的弧线，他听到伊万最后一句话。

“阿尔弗雷德，我们是国家。”

“不，hero不信！”，阿尔弗雷德拿起枕头扔过去，柔软的枕头砸在门上，轻飘飘的落在地上，一点声音都没有，“hero想要的东西都是hero的！这是上帝的恩赐，hero是上帝选中的！美国是上帝选中的‘山巅之城’！如果得不到你，我也不会看着你和王耀在一起，我们是国家啊，所以，哪有什么爱……这一切都是被选中好了的！”，又一个枕头被扔了过去，这次被甩的太用力，羽毛随着枕头的破碎轻盈的飞出来，像极了天使的羽翼。

吹响吧，来自天堂审判的号角，看看这世间，谁才是真正的赢家！（塔罗牌审判牌给我的灵感~）

11月25日，肯尼迪的葬礼在华盛顿举行，他的遗孀眼角挂着泪花，她的丈夫先一步离开了她，但是美苏的关系还在继续，赫鲁晓夫还在莫斯科静默的等待着美国新任总统会如何处理剩余的事情，在葬礼几天后，肯尼迪夫人的信函就到了，她为肯尼迪和赫鲁晓夫的关系画上了一个句号。

“‘在下次战争中活下来的人将会羡慕牺牲了的人’。”，“你们是对手，但你们是坚决不允许发生将会毁灭世界的爆炸的盟友。你们互相尊重，你们可以互相合作。”，“请谢谢您的夫人。”。（摘自《跨越时空：苏联驻华大使回忆录》，就是我前面提到过的特罗扬诺夫斯基先生的回忆录）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴图的意思是：结实的，这是两个名字，我觉得很有意思，拿来作为蒙古先生的小名了，顺便说一句，最近真的非常喜欢审判牌，它是第20张牌，后面就是最后一张大阿卡纳“世界”牌，所以，审判牌是个非常特殊的牌，可以说它“审判”之后，世界改头换面，新的时代来临哦~


	57. 第五十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1963年随着这些故事的落幕一起画上了句号，1964年初，王晓湾秘密来到了巴黎，冬季的巴黎并不寒冷，它属于温和的海洋性气候，平均气温不会低于零度，塞纳河蜿蜒过巴黎市中心，这是西欧最美的城市之一，也是西欧的政治经济文化中心，正如它所属国度在欧洲的地位一样重要。王晓湾没有心情欣赏这些美景，她是带着任务来的。

“美丽的小姐，别发呆了，你想来点红酒吗？或者是别的什么，相信我，我家的甜品比隔壁那个味觉白痴家的好得多。”，弗朗西斯坐在沙发里，看到王晓湾呆呆的一言不发，他笑着打趣了一下，“我……”，王晓湾这才回过神，她身上的压力太重，让她从进门开始就忍不住发起呆来。

“我，我有很重要的事！”，东方女孩急切地说，她有一头浓密的黑发，为了显得自己与众不同，特意在发尾弄了俏皮的卷曲，她的眼睛很大，睫毛很长，她长得最像王耀，但是王耀没有这样懵懂天真的眼神，“老狐狸”（法法眼中）的眼神总是高深莫测的，即使低入尘埃，也没有什么入得了他的眼。

“女士优先。”

弗朗西斯很绅士的做了个“请”的动作，王晓湾赶紧坐直身体，瞪大了她那双圆圆的杏眼，她的脸变得通红，然后她下定决心，用很大的声音说，“请您不要和中共建交！”，然后她看到面前的法国人完全没看她，弗朗西斯看着窗外，他能看到塞纳河的波光。

“为什么呢？”

“因为，因为……”

王晓湾焦急的想要回答，却根本组织不好语言，弗朗西斯微笑着递给她一块蛋糕，“尝尝这个，甜食是天使最喜欢的东西哦。”，王晓湾接过蛋糕，“谢谢。”，她咬了一口，然后抬起头看着弗朗西斯，“我可是不会和您断交的，您要明白我的心意，好不好嘛？”，她习惯性地撒娇，因为这个很有用，小时候她一撒娇，王耀就会满足她所有的愿望，后来，阿尔弗雷德也是这样的。

弗朗西斯一笑，“您已经不是小孩子了，这样可爱的语气和您想要成为的成熟女性是不搭配的。”，他说着示意王晓湾卷曲的发尾，王晓湾脸一红，低头看了一眼自己刚刚弄好不久的大波浪，“这个……这不是一回事。”，“这是一回事哦，王小姐。”，弗朗西斯摇摇头说，“就像是，您和您的哥哥，只能有一个是合法的，我也只能和其中一个建立正式的外交关系。”，“那您为什么不选我？”，王晓湾突然气急败坏起来，弗朗西斯表情轻松地看了她一眼，不紧不慢的翘起腿。

“因为他征服了我。”

“……”

王晓湾知道弗朗西斯是个玩世不恭甚至经常不着调的，他嘴里什么惊世骇俗的话都能说出来，阿尔弗雷德不喜欢他这点，因为他完全拿捏不住弗朗西斯，法国人不听他的，我行我素，而且他又有这个实力。不过，听到弗朗西斯这样说王耀，王晓湾还是觉得自己可能听觉出了毛病，这话怎么……那么暧昧？

“我知道，是阿尔弗那家伙让你来的。”，弗朗西斯摆弄着蝴蝶结领结，他的表情懒洋洋的，语气更是慵懒得像是初醒的波斯猫，“告诉他，我要和他直接对话。”，王晓湾脸更红了，弗朗西斯漫不经心的就把她打发了，这真让人气恼。

“可是……”

“王小姐，我希望您看开点，不要让大家都难堪。”，弗朗西斯慢悠悠的站了起来，一只手放在胸口，优雅地鞠了一躬，“请吧。”。

在王晓湾离开巴黎之后没几天，弗朗西斯接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话，美国人的语气比王晓湾更加气急败坏，“弗朗西斯！你这是什么意思？”，“哥哥的意思很明白了，阿尔弗雷德。”，“我反对！”，“哦，你是法国人吗？还说你打算把我干掉取代法国？”，弗朗西斯不紧不慢地说，“hero反对你和王耀建交！就这么简单！”，阿尔弗雷德不依不饶，“反对无效，小英雄。”，弗朗西斯说。

“你以为我不敢制裁你吗？”

“那就来吧，要知道，最先有建交想法的是你亲爱的哥哥小亚蒂，哥哥我只是个行动派罢了，你要是制裁，我倒是不介意你把整个欧洲都算上哦。”

“啪！”，对面狠狠的挂了电话，弗朗西斯无所谓的耸耸肩，“真是任性。”，这个世界的规则就是弱肉强食，此消彼长，王晓湾已经没资格再和法国做朋友了，王耀反而越来越吸引人，如今美苏两家独大，法国需要一个真正强有力的朋友。

“我知道了，时间上可以再商议看。”，王耀对着电话里中国驻瑞士大使李清泉说，“法国人希望在27日上午12时发布公报，这样能够赶上《世界报》的出版。”，李清泉告诉王耀法国人的想法，王耀算了一下时间，“随他吧，一定要同一天发表。”，“好的，我知道了。”。

王耀放下电话，看了一眼时间，下午两点半，现在的莫斯科应该是上午九点半，不知道伊万正在干什么，有人敲了敲门，王耀赶紧说，“请进。”，王晓京推开门进来了，他把当天的报纸递给王耀，“周先生已经离开阿尔巴尼亚了。”，他说着一屁股坐在桌前放着的椅子里，趴在桌子上看王耀认真地翻报纸。

“阿尔巴尼亚朋友真是热情。”，王耀一手拿着报纸，一手拉开椅子也坐了下来，王晓京摆弄着桌上的日历，“周先生接下来是应邀访问突尼斯，然后是加纳，然后肯尼亚，然后还有……”，王晓京像是报菜名一样说着，王耀放下报纸，听着弟弟把周先生这个月的行程完完整整报告了一遍，末了他忍不住笑了，“晓京越来越有模有样了。”，“哼~”，王晓京翻个白眼，“我一直都很靠谱！”，“是是是，你就是懒。”。

“大哥，你这两天和布拉金斯基先生联系了吗？”，王晓京突然问，王耀被这个问题噎了一下，“没有。”，“哦，我还以为你们会先就即将举行的谈判来个‘讨论’呢。”，王晓京故意说，王耀有点炸毛，“我和他有什么好讨论的？只要他承认这些不平等条约，我又不会真的找他要土地。”。

“可是……”，王晓京想了想才说，“可是如果我是布拉金斯基先生，我会觉得你觊觎我的领土。”，“那难道不是他从我这抢过去的吗？我已经很宽宏大量了！”，“大哥……你就是想吵架。”，“哼！”。

看王耀一脸的怒气，王晓京赶紧服软，“别生气了，我只是……”，“只是什么！你居然帮着外人说话！”，王耀根本不领情，他显然真的生气了，王晓京被他的样子吓住了，王耀平时不发脾气，但是一旦真的惹毛了他，那就是难以承受的千年之怒！

“大哥……我没有……”，王晓京试图解释，“你要是真打算翻历史的旧账，你俩可真就说不清了，现在他不是沙俄，你也不是满清，你们应该往前看。”，“往前看？”，王耀瞪了王晓京一眼，“我偏要活在过去！”，“……”，王晓京被彻底打败了，他只好举起双手，“你是哥哥你有理。”。

等王晓京离开，王耀终于愿意冷静下来仔细想想了，刚刚王晓京说“应该往前看”，这话，伊万也说过，而且说过好几次，他听不进去，不是他不认同这句话，而是他不认同现在的伊万，他已经变成他不想看到的样子，他不爱那个沙俄时期高傲冷淡又虚伪的伊万，他爱着变成红色苏维埃以后，对他伸出手的伊万。

所以，我到底是爱上了你，还是爱上了苏维埃？

1月13日，菲德尔跟着卡斯特罗一起来到了莫斯科，这是卡斯特罗第二次访苏，时隔首次访问过去了八个月。比起终年温暖的古巴，靠近北极圈的苏联冷的让人难以忍受，菲德尔已经来过一次了，仍然很不适应。“抱歉，我忘记提醒你多穿点，毕竟你上次来莫斯科是春天。”，伊万把一条围巾搭在了他脖子上，菲德尔看着围巾，米白色，全新的，伊万则围着一条鲜红的旧围巾微笑着看他。

“谢谢。”

菲德尔把围巾围好，哈着气对伊万说，“这可真冷。”，“是啊，莫斯科的冬天只有在这出生的人才受得了。”，伊万说，“我带你去烤烤火。”，他说着拉起菲德尔就走，“我们不和上司们一起走？”，“当然不，我不打算回克里姆林宫。”，“那去哪？”，“一个好地方。”，苏联人调皮的眨眨眼睛，菲德尔看他又这幅小孩子样子，无奈的耸耸肩，“好吧，您说了算，布拉金斯基先生。”。

车开到了一处很大的农场，那里已经有人等着他们了，“哦，我的万尼亚，很高兴见到你，马已经准备好了。”，一个大胡子俄国人给了伊万一个隆重的贴面礼，“谢谢您，加加林叔叔，真不好意思麻烦您了。”，伊万也回了一个贴面礼，加加林没有他高，但是比他壮得多，他抬手摸了摸伊万的头，“这没有什么，我的孩子，我还要感谢你对尤里的照顾和重视，让他有了今天的成就。”，“不，您的儿子本身就很优秀。”，“所以我给你们准备了最好的马儿，来看看。”。

加加林领着他们往马厩走去，菲德尔凑近伊万小声问，“如果我没有猜错，这位加加林先生就是……”，“没错，就是尤里·阿列克谢耶维奇·加加林同志的父亲。”，伊万笑着说，“哦，真是令人惊叹，他的父亲看上去那么普通。”，菲德尔感叹道，伊万皱皱眉，“你不该这么说，‘人不可貌相’。”，菲德尔听了笑了出来，“这是一句来自中国的话，我听过。”，伊万怔了一下，然后扭过头看着远处的白桦林，“是的。”。

他们来到了马厩，那里有很多马，加加林牵来了两匹马，一黑一白，都有着健壮的肌肉和亮晶晶的圆眼睛，“维赫里（马）和别里亚克（白兔），这儿最好的马。”，加加林介绍道，“谢谢，我选择别里亚克。”，伊万说，他走过去牵起了那匹通体雪白的马，另一匹纯黑的维赫里被他交给了菲德尔。

“眼光不错，别里亚克是最好的，他的性格也和兔子一样温顺。”，加加林说，他看伊万和菲德尔骑上了马，“小心点，万尼亚，那边刚下过雪，滑的很。”，“我知道了，您不用担心我，我会及时把马送回来的！”，伊万说着扬起马鞭甩在了别里亚克屁股上，马儿嘶鸣一声，抬起前蹄就往前跑去，“啊！等……”，菲德尔被独自留在了原地，他赶紧也甩了一鞭，朝着伊万追去。

两个人骑着马奔跑在茫茫无际的雪原上，远处的白桦林越来越近，太阳光反射在雪地上闪耀着金色的光芒，这开阔的视野让菲德尔的心情也跟着放飞起来，“万尼亚！你要带我去哪？这不是白桦林吗？”，菲德尔在伊万身后大喊，“我就是要带你去白桦林！”，伊万回过头对他喊道，“快跟上！”，“你慢点啊！我的骑术可不如你！”。

伊万带着菲德尔跑进了白桦林，他很快放慢了速度，林中不比外面，错综复杂的地势很容易打滑，“哦，我的天，我差点追不上你。”，菲德尔抱怨着跟了进来，“嘘，你听这些声音，是雪落下的声音。”，伊万作了一个噤声的手势，菲德尔虽然收住了声音，还是奇怪的小声说，“现在没有下雪啊。”。

“不，是白桦说给我听的。”，伊万摸了摸白桦树苍白的树皮，“它告诉我，雪落下的时候非常温柔，非常无私，但它为雪感到悲伤，因为雪牺牲自己，润泽了它的树根，让它活下去，可是再也见不到为它付出生命的落雪了。”，菲德尔听他喃喃的说着，“这确实令人难过。”，“没关系，来年还有新的雪。”，伊万说，“跟我来吧，就在前面了。”。


	58. 第五十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

最后，伊万带他来到了一处小河边，那里有一座精致的木屋，菲德尔惊讶极了，刚刚他们通过了密密麻麻的白桦林，突然出现了这一片如此生活化的场景。如果不是周围的寒气提醒着他，菲德尔都以为这是一个童话梦。

“还不错吧。”，伊万说，他从马上下来，牵着马慢慢走了过去，菲德尔也跟着下马，他们把马拴在了小木屋不远处的大树下，那里是一个简易的马厩，看得出来很用心了。屋子里空间很大，还分出来了不同的房间，但是意外的很暖和，墙壁上包裹着厚厚的兽皮，甚至不生火也没有关系。

菲德尔把全部的三个房间都转了一遍，然后回到了客厅，伊万已经泡好了茶，正坐在椅子里喝茶，“哦，真是太厉害了！”，菲德尔还没有从惊叹中回过神来，他认真地看着墙上的装饰，没有任何苏维埃的气息，就像是最原始的木屋，只有最勇敢最寂寞的猎人才会住在这。“谢谢夸奖。”伊万捧着茶杯慢慢喝着。

“晚点我们去钓鱼，这样晚上就可以享受美味的烤鱼了，我带了一些伏特加，加加林大叔早就帮我运来了，真感谢他。”，伊万说，菲德尔突然觉得他很会生活，虽然他看上去似乎很不擅长打理自己的生活，哦不，不是看上去，他就是不擅长，在哈瓦那的时候，他就差点把厨房炸了。

“怎么了？”

看到菲德尔一脸憋笑，伊万很疑惑地问，菲德尔赶紧摆摆手，“没什么，只是现在你颠覆了我对你的认知。”，“怎么说？”，“你还是很懂生活和生活情趣的，我以为你只会炸厨房。”，“……”，伊万不高兴的瞪了菲德尔一眼，“那是个意外。”，“抱歉抱歉，我不是要揭你的‘伤疤’。”，“哼！”。

他们喝完茶，暖和了一会之后就去钓鱼了，其实就在屋后那条小河边，伊万用冰镐把结了冰的河面砸出两个洞，然后坐在凳子上等鱼上钩。他刚开始把围巾拢得很紧，后来感到有些热，就拉开了一些，菲德尔无意中看到他脖子上一条伤疤，颜色很浅，但是明显看得出来不是正常的皮肤。

“这个是？”

“什么？”

伊万看菲德尔指了指他的脖子，“哦，你说这个。”，他用围巾遮住伤疤，“很早之前弄得。”，“看上去很严重。”，“不，没那么严重。”，伊万说，“只是消不掉而已，我有时候都会忘记它的存在。”，“它是……怎么弄的？”，菲德尔小心翼翼地问，直觉告诉他不应该多问这道伤疤的来历，“白军砍的。”，伊万很简短地回答了他，菲德尔睁大眼睛，他看到伊万眼中浓烈的悲伤，就没有再问下去。

他们沉默着钓鱼，第一条上钩的在伊万那，“哦，太棒了！”，伊万惊喜地把鱼钩提了起来，一条肥硕的鲜鱼扑腾着，“这条足够我们吃了！”，他把鱼放进旁边浸在水里的渔网里，重新把鱼钩放了下去。

“奇怪，我的怎么没动静？”

“这我就不知道了。”

苏联人很得意的笑着，那表情明显就是在说“因为我比你厉害”，菲德尔和伊万熟悉以后，对他的这种孩子气已经见怪不怪了，他一耸肩，“肯定是我这个洞的位置不好，我要重新凿一个。”，“布尔什维克是不会胡乱给自己的失败找理由的，你这是‘机会主义’，很危险哦，洛佩斯同志。”，伊万调皮地说，“我可不是！”，菲德尔拿过冰镐开始凿洞。

“你把我的鱼都吓跑了！”

“别推我……哦！我的冰镐！”

结果就是，冰镐掉进了河里，顺着水流不见了，菲德尔用他那个“不好”的洞，果然一条鱼也没钓上来，反而是伊万收获颇丰，他们开始准备收拾钓上来的鱼。

“当年小耀因为一条鱼和老板杀价真的吓到我了。”，伊万一边处理鱼的鳞片一边小声嘟囔，“你说什么？”，菲德尔没听清他说的什么，“哦……我没说什么，我在抱怨这条鱼太难处理了。”，伊万这才反应过来自己又陷入回忆了，“算了，我来处理。”，菲德尔看伊万那手法就知道这货绝对没经验，他伸手抢过了鱼。

“那我去准备锅。”

伊万说完就跑走了，菲德尔看着他的背影，笑着摇摇头，苏联先生初见的时候严肃正经的完全生人勿进，没想到熟悉了以后是个……逗比（？？）。不过，他总觉得，伊万并不是真的在笑，他似乎有很多心事，到底哪一个才是真实的他呢？

1月18日，中法在瑞士日内瓦正式签订了建交公报，美、蒋希望中法建交胎死腹中的愿望彻底破碎，不过法国并没有宣布和蒋当局断交，这份公报也还没有正式发表。伊万不知道这件事，他还在白桦林里。

今天的别里亚克似乎不太对，伊万骑上它后，它变得焦躁，不停的蹬着后蹄，似乎想把伊万甩下来，“你怎么了？加加林大叔可是说你脾气温顺的像白兔。”，伊万拼命想要控制住别里亚克，结果马儿更加焦躁了，“哦！万尼亚，不要再甩它鞭子了！你要温柔一点，我看它快要发狂了！”，菲德尔原本在屋里取暖，听到外面的异声赶紧跑了出来。

“我只是想……”

伊万还没说完，别里亚克突然嘶鸣起来，它高高抬起前蹄，整匹马都立了起来，“我的天哪！”，菲德尔被吓了一跳，这太危险了，别里亚克看上去非常生气，菲德尔跑过去想要拉住缰绳，结果别里亚克直接对着他要踏下来，“不！”，伊万及时控制住了马的动作，这下彻底惹恼了别里亚克，它的力气非常大，真的把伊万甩了下来。

“万尼亚！”

伊万掉下来的时候很不巧的被别里亚克踢中了腹部，然后他摔在地上又被别里亚克踩了一脚，菲德尔根本来不及接住伊万，等他反应过来，伊万已经躺在了地上，“唔……”，伊万抬头看了一眼别里亚克，它现在正站在一边看着他，圆圆的黑色眼睛里混沌一片，那双眼睛带着怒意，就像是……王耀的。伊万记得，去年7月，他把红色披在了王耀身上，王耀的眼神就是这样的，颤抖着，愤怒着，失望着，甚至害怕着，难以置信的看着他。

“万尼亚，你怎么样？”，菲德尔跑过来想要扶起伊万，“别动……我很疼，让我躺一会。”，伊万摇摇头，他的左臂完全动不了，连抬起来都做不到，菲德尔看他这样，着急地说，“一定是伤到骨头了，我们回去，我带你回去。”，“不，不对，一定发生了什么。”，伊万说，他又看了一眼别里亚克，现在马儿的眼神已经完全清明，正平静的看着他。

菲德尔用力抱起伊万，苏联人的体型比他要高大，好在伊万不是那种五大三粗的体格，菲德尔本身也足够健壮，常年累月的游击战争让他更灵活。“你能骑马吗？”，“我想是不能。”，伊万说，“算了，你带我进屋，躺一会就好了。”，“可是……”，“我没事，如果可以，帮我去买份报纸，这旁边有个小镇。”，“好吧。”。

安顿好伊万以后，菲德尔拿着伊万给他的地图就出发了，路很好找，怪不得伊万一点也不担心他初来乍到会迷路。菲德尔骑着维赫里找了半天才找到卖报纸的，他买了一份当日的《真理报》，然后立刻赶了回去。

“……”

伊万强忍着疼痛下了床，因为动作不听使唤，他弄翻了旁边的小东西，那些小东西哗啦啦滚了一地，其中有一个套娃掉在地上摔散了，里面大大小小的套娃滚了一地，“玛特罗什卡（词根mater：母亲）……”，伊万想要捡起地上的娃娃，这是冬妮娅送给他的，已经很旧了，如果不是他用心保护着，早就成了一团朽木。

“玛特罗什卡。”

“什么？”

“是代表着母亲的娃娃哦，万尼亚，和你一样可爱，送给你，我们没有妈妈，但是我永远记得你是我唯一的弟弟，还有娜塔莉亚是我唯一的妹妹。”

年长的女孩用力抱紧她怀中的小男孩，灰蓝色的眼睛温柔漂亮，“我会做个好姐姐，保护你和娜塔莉亚，我们会好好长大，成为最强大的国家。”，“姐姐。”，伊万用力抱着冬妮娅，天寒地冻里只有姐姐带给他淡淡的温暖。

“万尼亚，记住，它叫玛特罗什卡，是妈妈。”，是这片土地，是这里的人民，也是爱着我们的所有的人，不要把它变成恨和伤害。

菲德尔带着报纸回来了，他冲进伊万的房间，“我回来了，万……”，他还没说完就看到伊万靠着床边坐在地上，手里握着一个套娃，闭着眼睛，已经失去了意识。

“万尼亚！”

“万尼亚！万尼亚！”

伊万听到有人叫他，他不耐烦的睁开眼睛，却感受到一阵刺骨的疼痛，“唔……”，他忍不住呻吟了一声，“你醒了！”，他听到菲德尔的声音。

“我这是在哪？”，“你在农场，我看到你昏了过去，只好找了加加林先生来把你带回了农场。”，“我怎么了？”，“你的手臂骨折了，不过没事，别担心。对了，我还没有告诉克里姆林宫，因为这个事会牵扯到加加林先生，医生说你没事，我就想等你醒了问问你怎么办。”，菲德尔说，伊万微微一笑握紧他的手，“做得很好，谢谢。”。

过了一会，加加林来了，他一脸的焦急，“真是抱歉，我听洛佩斯先生说，是别里亚克害得您受伤。”，他看上去吓坏了，伊万看着他，突然感到很难过，他的人民怕他，就算是和他关系很好的很亲近的人民也对他充满了畏惧，不，不该是这样。

“不，不是别里亚克的错。”，伊万说，“我不该一直用鞭子制服它，您不用担心，反正我跟上司说过了，暂时不回克里姆林宫，他们不会知道的，接下来要麻烦您了。”，他换上了甜美的笑容，这样的笑容迷惑性很强，加加林也被他骗了，“别这样说，万尼亚，您想在这呆多久都行，您和洛佩斯先生都是我最尊贵的客人。”，“我应该是您的家人。”，“您说什么？”，“不，没什么，很抱歉让您担心了。”，伊万说。

加加林出去以后，菲德尔看着躺在床上一言不发的伊万，突然感觉到他身上真的有种莫名的孤独，之前王耀和他说过，伊万身上有着天生的忧郁，他那时还不大认同，因为伊万给他的第一印象太过深刻，就是联合国大会上冷漠高傲又自带贵气的王者模样，他难以抹去第一印象的烙印。

“你在想什么？”，菲德尔问。

“那儿是不是很美？”，伊万看着窗外，菲德尔跟着看了一眼窗外，白茫茫的雪原，干净又神圣，“很美。”，“玛特罗什卡。”，“什么？”，“是妈妈，是这片土地，是这里的人民，是爱。”，伊万说，“是我的娃娃。”，菲德尔这才想起来伊万手中那个娃娃，被留在了木屋里，他问伊万，“要我回去给你拿来吗？”。

“不用了，谢谢。”

自去年开始，中国的外交搞得有声有色，周先生和陈先生在亚非国家进行友好访问，那些国家也很热情，争先恐后的邀请中国朋友前来访问，中国的影响力在第三世界国家里越来越强，风头早就盖过了苏联。

一大早，王晓京就送来了报纸，王耀看了看报纸，“哦，卡斯特罗回国了。”，他看到那篇短短的报道在报纸右下角，相比之下，最醒目的是锡兰共产党第七次全国代表大会的报道——“执行马克思列宁主义路线，把锡共从修正主义的泥坑中拯救出来”（略缩原话），王耀勾勾嘴角，王晓京看他笑就知道他准是心里又把苏联先生顺带骂了一顿。

“大哥，去吃早饭吗？”，王晓京说，他紧跟着补了一句，“晓辽和晓云来了。”，王耀很惊讶，“她俩什么时候来的？”，“昨天啊。”，“为什么不告诉我？”，“你这个大忙人，哪有时间管这个，我这个做哥哥的可以照顾好她们。”，“哼！”，王耀把报纸一扔，“我才是你们的哥哥！”，“哎呀，开个玩笑嘛~”。

王晓辽是带着朝鲜贺函来的，中朝国境铁路协议签订十周年，北京和平壤都举行了隆重的集会庆祝，为了表达喜悦之情，任敏姬特地亲笔写了一封贺函，交给王晓辽带来了。王晓云说南越民族战争如火如荼，阮氏玲很有信心，一切都好，但是，美国更加步步紧逼，所以这个消息算不上好的。

四个人难得聚在一块，王耀听完汇报就开始和妹妹们拉家常。他见王晓桂没和王晓云一起来，就有点好奇，“晓桂怎么没来？他就这么放心你自己来了？”，王晓云俏脸一红，“我们来一个不就好了嘛。”，她的眼睛比王晓湾的还要漂亮，是全家最好看的，亮晶晶圆溜溜的，有着独有的西南少数民族的风情。

“你们吵架了？”，王耀一下就看出了妹妹的心思，“没……”，王晓云低下头，她确实和王晓桂吵架了，因为阮氏玲。

抗法援越期间，中国成了越南名副其实的“老师”，王晓桂和阮氏玲来往密切，这让王晓云很不满。随着越南南北分裂的加剧，以及美国的介入，阮氏玲更需要中国的帮助，矛盾的苗子更加茁壮。而这些，王晓云是没法告诉王耀的，小女儿心思在国家面前不值一提，更何况，她不是人类，她是一个省份，由不得她任性。

“你不想说可以写信给我。”，王耀小声说，王晓云一愣，看到王耀了然的笑意，大哥一定是猜到了，“那，哥你别嫌我烦。”，王晓云回答，“哪能啊。”，王耀笑着说。

王晓辽一直在认真吃东西，王耀叫她的时候她还愣了一下，东北三省唯一的小姑娘是个直爽粗线条，脾气火爆的女汉子，经常欺负王晓吉，和她一比，王晓云真是典型的芊芊小女儿。“敏姬还好吗？”，王耀问，王晓辽用力点头，“老好了。”，“晓黑和晓吉呢？”，“他俩才老好了。”，这一口东北话把剩下的三个人惹得哈哈大笑。

“干哈啊，我又媚（没）说错。”

“哈哈哈！”


	59. 第五十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1月下，卡斯特罗结束了在苏联的访问，伊万打着石膏去机场送了菲德尔，他很轻松的忽悠住了克里姆林宫，但是也被强制勒令不许再瞎跑，省得再出意外，菲德尔很“心疼”地说，“真遗憾你这一个月都要被限制活动了。”，伊万看着他，无奈的耸耸右肩（左边打着石膏呢），“我会偷跑的。”，“哈，游击战无论何时都很实用。”。

送走了古巴朋友，伊万回去了克里姆林宫，他迎面撞上了自己的助理，“怎么回事？慌慌张张的。”，“抱歉，这是统计的本月边境冲突的数据。”，助理把手中的一沓文件交给伊万，“……”，伊万真不想接过这堆纸，他连看都不想看，“知道了。”，他拿着文件推开门进去了，砰的一声，门被重重摔上了。

“哦，希望布拉金斯基先生能够冷静一点。”

然而，伊万根本没冷静，他粗略的看完这些文件就快气炸了，冲突又升级了，尤其是在伊塔事件之后，或者再早一点，在博孜艾格尔山口事件之后，总之跟随着两国关系的每况愈下，这种冲突是越来越多了，他每个月都能收到一堆不同的统计汇报。

伊万把文件一摔，看来边境谈判必须要举行了，他都等不到2月了，恨不得明天就开启谈判，顺便，这也不是“边境谈判”，伊万仔细想了一会，这应该是“核定边界线的苏中协商”，这些边界线是历史上形成的，他为什么要承认那堆不平等条约？如果他承认了，那以后王耀要是拿来要挟领土怎么办？

“气死我了，还活在过去的驴脾气！”

没过几天，让伊万更生气的事发生了，1月27日，中法同时发表了建交公报，法国成为了第一个和中国建交的西欧大国，这被西方媒体称为“外交核爆炸”，对于美苏来说更是相当于一万个沙皇核弹的打击效果。

全世界都跟着轰动了，同时还有另一件事颇为引人注目。弗朗西斯看着赖在自己办公室死活不走的王晓湾真想开喷，但那不是他的风格，优雅的贵族绅士不会对美丽柔弱的女士有任何冒犯的地方，所以，弗朗西斯打了一个电话。

“哦，是我，麻烦来一下我的办公室，嗯，多来几个人。”

弗朗西斯放下电话看到王晓湾泪眼婆娑的看着自己，东方女孩今天穿得十分靓丽，头上戴着一朵俏丽的绒花，确实非常漂亮，但是她已经无法吸引他了，或者说，从始至终他都没有被她吸引，只是她很有利用的价值而已。还不如王耀的十分之一，那只熊真是好命，能获得东方美人的青睐，尽管美人能要人命。

“弗朗吉……”

“请叫我波诺弗瓦先生，王小姐。”

不一会，人来了，王晓湾看到一群军警虎虎生威的站在门口，她惊恐地睁大眼睛，颤抖着扭过头看着弗朗西斯，“不，这不是真的……”，“这就是真的，王小姐，这个世界上有很多童话故事，可是，童话永远是童话，并不是现实。”，弗朗西斯从座椅里站起来，慢慢的走过来，他绅士的弯下腰，伸出手，“请。”，“不，我不走！”，“请不要害怕，他们都是训练有素的‘绅士’，绝对不会对您这样美丽的女士动粗的，您只要配合就好。”，蓝紫色的眼睛带着复杂的笑意看着王晓湾，受了羞辱的女孩脸变得通红，她愣了半天，终于用尽全身力气大声骂了一句。

“弗朗西斯！你这个没良心的狗东西！”

“快些把王小姐送回去吧，她的人一定急坏了，淑女可是不会大声喧哗的哦，小心保护嗓子。”，弗朗西斯仿佛没听到一样对他叫来的军警说，他刚转过身，又想起什么一样的重新转回身，迷人的笑意浮现出来，“记得告诉那些朋友，该回家了哦。”。

“弗朗西斯！弗朗西斯你这个混蛋！弗朗西斯……”

尖刻的叫骂声随着王晓湾被拖走慢慢听不见了，弗朗西斯的眼神慢慢变得阴沉，他拿起桌上的叉子，狠狠叉起一块蛋糕，他看着那块蛋糕，“哼，这种东西，哥哥才不要吃。”，蛋糕和叉子一起被扔进了垃圾桶，“哥哥做什么，你们都管不着。”。

因为国党驻巴黎“大使馆”赖着不走，北京的代表团没办法出发进驻大使馆，弗朗西斯给王耀打了电话，整个建交过程中，他俩很少单独沟通，都是两边的上司牵线搭桥，王耀在忙着发表文章怒骂苏联修正主义，以及美帝国主义，没空理会法国。弗朗西斯是个很识趣的人，他从不主动联系王耀，所以这次王耀还是有点意外的。

“哟，耀，真是好久不见，哥哥很想你呢~”，弗朗西斯暧昧的声线在王耀听来十分甜腻，他皱起眉头，“弗朗西斯，有事就说。”，“真没情趣，就像是那个俄国人一样，整天严肃巴拉的。”，“弗、朗、西、斯。”，“好好好，哥哥有正事要说，你妹妹死活不走真是难办，怎么办好呢？”，“怎么办？你问我？是你不同意先和台湾断交再和我建交的，现在出问题了，你问我怎么办？”，王耀很不客气的怼了回去，弗朗西斯无辜的耸耸肩，“哥哥有个办法。”。

“什么办法？”

“你先派人过来。”

“弗朗西斯，爷告诉你！法台关系不解决，爷的人不可能过去！你的人也别想过来！”

“哎呀，别这么大火气嘛，先派代办过来也行，把他们挤出去。”

“……”

王耀沉默了一会，等到弗朗西斯以为他还是不同意，并且做好挨骂的心理准备后，王耀居然答应了，“那好，我让代办先过去，不过，你不要给我撂挑子，先去通知那些家伙给爷滚蛋！”，“没问题，亲爱的耀，我等……”，“啪！”，弗朗西斯没说完王耀就挂了他电话，“哦，真是脾气大的美人，小伊万居然受得了。”。

最后，中国定了先遣人员在2月14日离京赴法，2月10日，法国政府正式通知台湾驻巴黎的“外交代表”：在北京人员到达巴黎时，台湾机构将失去存在的理由，换句话说就是赶紧滚蛋。尽管美国一再要求蒋当局不要主动和法国断交，但是迫于形势，台湾当天宣布断交，并撤销在法“外交机构”，法国也宣布撤走其在台湾的机构和人员。

王耀听到外面有吵闹声，除了王晓京的声音还有一个熟悉又陌生的声音，他心中狠狠一震，手中的笔跟着掉在了地上，“湾儿……”，王耀打开门冲了出去。

走廊里，王晓湾正哭得梨花带雨，王晓京一脸焦急地给她递纸巾，并且试图劝说她离开这，但是王晓湾始终不走，一边哭一边左右扭动身体表达自己的不愿意，这和小时候她闹脾气一个样子，王耀慢慢走上前去，伸出手，想要摸一摸妹妹的头。

“湾儿。”

手指在碰触到王晓湾的发尾时触电一般瑟缩了回去，王晓湾愣了一下，然后迅速转过身，她看到王耀低着头站在她身后，静默着，颤抖着，就是不去看她。“哥……”，王晓湾下意识的喊出这个陌生了太久的称呼，终于她忍不住扑了上去。

“哥哥！！”

年轻的女孩抱着王耀哭得撕心裂肺，一声声哥哥让王耀完全无法思考，他机械的抬起手臂，轻轻抱住了自己的妹妹，“湾儿，我好想你。”，“哥哥……呜呜，湾儿也好想你，非常非常想……除了你，再也没有人迁就着湾儿了，湾儿好累啊。”，王晓湾把这些日子里心中的苦闷通通哭了出来，王晓京默默的挪到一边，把过来的几个人都拉走了。

“我想家……”

王耀把哭得上气不接下气的王晓湾带回自己的办公室，给她打了一盆水，等她洗了脸，又给她递来了一杯热茶，“谢谢哥哥。”，王晓湾轻轻吹着茶水，“不烫的，你喝吧。”，王耀说，王晓湾看了他一眼，听话的喝了一口，入口清香微苦，是绿茶。

“你……”，王耀想了想，他想问你怎么来了，但是这话太生硬，他问不出口，倒是王晓湾主动开口了，“我来问问你，为什么要和法国建交？”，王耀看着她，觉得这个问题更没水平，为什么？因为总不能一直不建交。

“怎么了？”

“你明明知道，我和他……”，王晓湾的声音变得尖利，她又要控制不住脾气了，但是她强迫自己压下了情绪，“你明知道我是你的妹妹。”，王耀看着她，王晓湾还是这样说话不经大脑又蛮不讲理，“你还知道你是我的妹妹，越过我和弗朗西斯建立外交关系，就是对的吗？”，他淡淡的问。

王晓湾听了立马抬起头，一双杏眼瞪着王耀，“我想怎么样就怎么样，我是独立的！不要你管！”，这话惹毛了王耀，他立马大声说，“你什么时候独立的？我怎么不知道？只要我还是你哥哥，只要你还在中国管辖范围内，你就不存在独立外交的可能！”，“你管不了我！如果你要管我，就不该让本田菊带走我！”，“我……”。

这句话揭开了陈旧的伤疤，王耀低下头，他无话可说，签订该死的《马关条约》是他无能，没能保护好自己的妹妹是他无能，让本田菊背刺一刀是他无能，大半个世纪了，他努力的想要变强，就算不能回到当初的万国来朝，也不要再受欺负，可是……错就是错，过去的无能不能被今天的努力抵消。

“湾儿……”

“你不配做我的哥哥！”

王晓湾站起来说了一句就冲出了门，“咣当”，门被重重推开又重重摔上，发出刺耳的声音震荡着王耀的心，“湾儿……不要走……”，王耀无意识地伸出手，面前空空的，那杯茶放在桌子上，冒着淡淡的热气，人早已不见了。

“呜！”

王晓京听到屋里一声鸣泣，他赶紧冲了进来，“大哥！”，他抱着扑在沙发上不停抽泣的王耀，“别哭，晓湾一定会回家的，这不是你的错，是那些列强刽子手的错，是本田菊的错，大哥，我永远认你这个哥哥。”，王晓京轻声安慰着王耀，“我不是好哥哥，从来都不是……我对不起你们……”，王耀抓紧王晓京的衣服。

“真对不起……”

2月24日深夜，熟睡的王耀被一阵急促的电话铃吵醒了，他翻了个身，妄图忍一会等那边自己挂断，结果这电话比他更有耐心，终于王耀生气的一掀被子下了床，“喂！”，他的语气很冲，电话那边愣了一下，然后才语气生硬地说，“小耀，是我。”，王耀差点扔了手中的话筒。

王耀匆匆赶到了车站，看到伊万的时候他还是忍不住攥紧了拳头，这只任性的熊！他气冲冲的走到伊万面前，苏联人正歪头笑着，满脸的无辜，脖子上围着他送给他的围巾，穿着很普通的衣服，只带了一个小包，看上去就是个一般旅行者，“哼！你他娘的知不知道这是大半夜的！”，王耀第一句话就把车站里的目光都吸引了过来，这国骂太标准了。

“我错了，太冷了，我没地方去，只好……”

“你他娘是没有你家大使馆电话吗？”，王耀直接打断伊万，叉着腰瞪着他，伊万的表情肉眼可见的垮了下来。

“我……”

“算了，快跟我回去，这么冷的天，你干嘛一个人跑过来？”，王耀说着就拉过伊万，结果小熊瑟缩了一下皱起眉头，被他拉得一个踉跄，“你怎么了？”，王耀看出来伊万不对劲，伊万疼的说不出话来，他的手臂还没好全就偷偷跑了出来，在火车上呆了将近十天，直接疼的更厉害了。王耀看了他一会，试探着捏了捏他的左臂。

“唔啊！”

伊万这下彻底没忍住惨叫了一声，王耀被他吓了一跳，赶紧缩回手问道，“你的胳膊怎么了？快跟我说！”，看着东方人眼中的怒火，伊万立马委屈的回答，“摔伤了。”，“那你他娘的还跑来北京！”，王耀骂完注意到周围异样的目光，他提起伊万的包，拉着他的右手离开了车站大厅。

“你不早点给我打电话！这可是冬天，我知道你皮糙肉厚的不怕冷，但是你受着伤还在外面挨这么久的冻存心不让我安生是不是？要是出点什么事，你让我怎么解释？”，王耀拉着伊万一边走一边头也不回的絮絮叨叨，“其实我早到了，我在车站想了好几个小时，我怕你不理我。”，伊万说，“我是挺不想理你的。”，王耀说，“那你来接我干嘛？”，小熊立马反问。

王耀停了下来，转身看着伊万，发现他一脸的委屈和愤怒，他们已经很久没见面了，真的是很久很久了。“我……因为我不放心你。”，“其实你用不着担心我。”，伊万说，“不管你来不来接我，我都不会离开，明天代表团就来了，我们还是可以见面。”，王耀狐疑的看着他，伊万说的话让他听不懂。

“我不是因为你来的。”

“那你……”

“小耀，我想和你说清楚，有很多事，我们之间要说清楚的太多了。”

拉着伊万的手慢慢松开，王耀后退了一步，他很受伤的看着伊万，“你什么意思？”，“我知道你不想谈判。”，伊万说，“那我也没想……”，“小耀，我先要提醒你，恐怕我们不会达成任何一致。”，伊万说，王耀看着他，良久才说，“我知道。”，“所以，这就是为什么我没有告诉你我来北京了。”，伊万说着也后退一步，露出一个浅浅的微笑。

“现在你来决定吧，要不要带我回去。”

王耀眼神猛烈颤抖起来，他咬着下唇，大半天才开口，“如果你不是为了我来，你为什么要纠结要不要告诉我？为什么不直接联系大使馆？”，他执着的追问，伊万看着他，最后也妥协了。

“因为我也放不下你。”

冬夜的北京和莫斯科一样寒冷，尽管春天的脚步越来越近了，深夜冰冷刺骨的寒风还是肆无忌惮的叫嚣着，无人的街道上，昏黄的灯光下，王耀和伊万面对面站着，他们都无言的注视着对方，最后，王耀先让步了。

“跟我回去，万尼亚。”

北极熊又是一笑，忍着疼痛扯下自己的围巾，把它环绕在王耀脖子上，“好。”。


	60. 第六十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

回到王耀的住处，伊万看到桂花树枝繁叶茂的伫立在满天繁星下，远处的向日葵已经衰败了，看上去非常可怜。他正在发呆，王耀的声音传了过来，“发什么呆，赶紧进来。”，“嗯。”，伊万看了一眼向日葵就进了屋。

王耀给了伊万一杯热水，“幸好没下雪，要不我才不会去接你。”，他嫌弃地说，伊万看着接过热水，浅浅一笑，很有自信地说，“你也就是说说，你一定会来接我。”，被说中的王耀脸一红，扭身进了卧室，“喝完赶紧滚进来！”。

等到伊万进来了，王耀抱着胳膊坐在床上审视他，“你要是不想看见我，我可以睡在外面。”，伊万说，“哼！”，王耀从床上跳下来，三两步走到他面前，仰着头问他，“怎么摔伤的？如、实、相、告！”，“这个……”，伊万想了想，“马儿惊了。”，“你没事发什么疯！”，王耀说着给了他一下，“让我看看！”，“都一个月了，早好了。”，“是吗？那刚刚疼的是谁？”，“抱歉……”。

看到那一片还肿着，王耀承认自己很心疼，这只从来不知道好好照顾自己的混蛋熊！他小心地用手指戳了戳，“疼吗？”，“不疼了。”，伊万说这话的时候一身冷汗，他仍然倔强的表示自己屁事没有，“哼！”，王耀用力扭了他一下，“啊！！”，伊万被他扭的疼的一颤，“不是不疼吗？”，“王耀你就是故意的！”，小熊委屈极了。

“赶紧给爷躺好！”

“哼！”

“你还不听我的？”

“啊！疼疼疼！你松手！”

“哼！”，王耀扶着伊万躺好，居高临下的看着他，伊万被他扭了好几下，直接眼泪都出来了，他愤怒地看着王耀，“你这……唔！”，他还没说完，就被王耀的吻堵了回去，东方人狠戾的吻着他，强硬的压着他的手，根本不给他一点妥协，终于快要缺氧的时候，王耀放开了伊万，他喘着粗气看着苏联人也喘着粗气。

“为什么，你不听我的？”

伊万缓了大半天才开口，“这话我应该问你，你现在越来越叛逆了，还和弗朗西斯建立外交关系，至于你搞得那些宣传，我就不说了，我还想问你为什么不听我的，为什么不在乎我。”，伊万语速很快，王耀低下头，“我从来没有不在乎你。”，“我知道，可是你变了，你让我感到害怕。”，“那是因为你也变了，万尼亚，我爱的是你……还是苏维埃？”，王耀问，伊万看了他一会，闭上了眼睛。

“我想是苏维埃。”

“我不知道……”

王耀伸手抱住伊万，“如果是苏维埃，我们有那么多兄弟，我对他们从来没有特殊的感情，只有你……”，他收紧手臂，“只有你能惹动我的情绪。”，“因为我是第一个，如果第一个是亚历山大或者别的谁，你也会动心的。”，伊万倔强的偏过头。

“我不信。”

“小耀，我对你确实是一见钟情，你对我怎么想，我不太在乎，我只希望我们能一直相爱，一直在一起，如果我留不住你，我也只能接受。”

“万尼亚，我……”

“别说了，睡吧，明天就要开始谈判了吧，养好精神，我知道你要和我吵架。”，伊万用右手抱抱王耀，扭过头在他侧脸印上浅浅一吻，然后转过身背对着王耀睡了，王耀愣了半天，终于松开了伊万，也转身背对着他睡下了。

2月25日，苏联代表团在北京饭店和中国代表团进行了首次会晤，一开始两家就关于本次谈判的性质上出现了明显的分歧，苏联认为是“某些地段国界线的走向问题磋商”，中国则认为“关于边界问题的谈判”开始了。

翌日，第一次全体会议召开，中国直接甩出了“不平等条约”问题，两边就历史上中俄不平等条约进行了辩论。王耀首先表示，列宁先生早已宣布废除沙俄时期和中国签订的的不平等条约，放弃沙俄侵占的领土，不过中国从无产阶级国际主义出发，为了双方友谊，愿意以“条约线”为基准，确定两国东西边界走向，是谁的就归谁，解决所有边界问题，缔结新条约。这就是“条约线”方案。

对此，苏联明确表示反对，抛出了“三条线”方案，即在条约线的基础上，以历史形成线和实际控制线为准，在某些地段走向上双方共同协商解决问题，但是坚决不接受“不平等条约”的论断。伊万很不客气的说，“我继承了沙俄时期的旧约和协议，你也继承了旧中国时期的条约和协议，时间已经过去这么久了，这些边界早就已经定了下来，没有人想重新划分，这不是政治问题。”。

结果就是完全谈不拢，苏联的反应比中共预计的要大得多，毛先生本意不过是做做表面文章，安抚一下国内老百姓的情绪，只要苏联接受并承认中俄条约的不平等性，接下来一切好谈，中国的底线很低，可是这事在苏联看来，是极大的威胁。

伊万接过王耀递过来的茶杯，他没心情喝，直接把杯子放在了桌子上，“小耀。”，他认真地看着王耀，“我不可能接受‘不平等条约’。”，王耀看了他一眼，“你忘了你怎么逼着我签署这些的了？”，“那、那些不是我逼你签的，是上司。”，“你这是人话？”，“……”，伊万又气又憋屈，沙俄对中国干的事确实很多不大光彩，可是……

终于伊万冷静下来，重新说道，“我们可以接受研究关于重新划分所有边界线和重新签署新条约的问题，但是，你要我承认那些条约，这、不、可、能！”，王耀听了直接啪得一拍桌子，“我没有跟你要那些领土！”，“那如果我承认这些条约，未来你会不会找我要领土？”，“这本来就是你强占的！我不要求你归还已经是很宽宏大量了！”，“你把自己摆得这么高光？我不需要施舍！国家的领土神圣不可侵犯，你今年在我家搞了多少事了！”，伊万大声反驳。

“我搞事？万尼亚，别装白莲花，你不仅在我家搞事，你还和巴尔思一起搞！”，王耀想起来苏联在蒙古那搞出来的一堆“军事设施军事基地”就气不打一出来，“这不是要问你吗？你在去年3月说了什么！”，伊万指的是人日社论首次提出不平等条约问题，他的回应带上军事色彩是必然的。

“你居然还想让巴尔思加入华约！”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我……”

王耀突然泄了气，这是罗马尼亚告诉他的，他肯定不能告诉伊万，“我怎么知道的关你屁事！”，王耀坐直又换了个更严肃的眼神，“我还知道巴尔思现在一门心思和我对着干都是你挑唆的！”，“你和巴尔思怎么样是你们的事，就像是你说过我和巴什基姆怎么样是我们的事。”，伊万再次反驳，王耀听了指着他说，“既然你说是我们的事，就把你那些东西撤走！我知道你要干什么，有能耐，你就打进北京！”，“你说什么？”。

伊万不可思议的看着王耀，他不知道东方人是说真的还是一时气话，总之这让他感到万分恐惧，他的声音也跟着颤抖起来，“你居然联系到了战争？”，王耀瞥了他一眼，表情高傲，“怕了？我知道，你现在胆小得很，不敢和任何人发生冲突，尤其是那个美国佬！别以为我不知道，你和他在一块，哼！想想还挺般配。”。

“王耀！”

伊万气得站了起来，“你再说一遍？！”

“你不配做我的哥哥！”（哇哦，这话万能~）

“我……”，伊万只能干瞪着王耀，“如果你真的这么想，那好，我就告诉你，我承认阿尔弗雷德是个不错的人，怎么了？你想和我们打擂台，先把核武器搞出来啊！”，这话非常刺耳，王耀抓起茶杯泼了伊万一脸，“搞就搞，我又不是搞不出来！我会让大家看看，谁才是真正的社会主义继承人！谁才是列宁先生真正的好学生！”

“哼，伊里奇老师说过，符拉迪沃斯托克虽然距离远，毕竟是苏联的城市，你现在冲我发难，就不记得他说的话了？”

“他还说过放弃一切夺取的中国领土，废除一切不平等条约呢！”

“哎。”，伊万无奈的叹口气，伊里奇老师已经去世四十年了，对于逝者要尊重，老拿他说事太不合适，他平静下来说，“小耀，我们都冷静一点，我有话问你。”，王耀也冷静了下来，重新坐下来，“你问。”

伊万摘下眼镜慢慢擦着，他冷静地问，“你回答我，这就是个圈套对吗？我承认了条约不平等，你立即宣布我不是社会主义国家，否定自己的‘宽宏大量’，然后理所当然的要求我归还156万平方公里的土地。”，“……”，王耀闭紧嘴巴，没有回答伊万的问题，“不管我承不承认，你都要辩个是非。”，伊万说。

“这个是非，不仅仅是历史，还有意识形态，我说的对吗？”

“万尼亚！”

“我说的对吗？”

王耀没有再回答，他站起来走到窗边，靠在那里望着窗外，不愿意再看伊万一眼，伊万看着他缄口不言的样子，知道自己说对了，“小耀。”，他放下眼镜站了起来，想把王耀叫回来，但是刚站起来的一瞬间，一阵强烈的眩晕让他倒在了地上。

听到闷响的王耀转过头，看到伊万倒在了地上，他慌忙跑过去，“万尼亚！”，王耀喊着伊万，北极熊紧紧闭着眼睛，不一会，他醒了过来，伊万看了一眼王耀，“你是谁？”，王耀睁大眼睛，伊万不认识他了？伊万看了他一会，突然露出一个诡异的笑容，“我想起来了，你是中国。”。

“……”，王耀看着伊万推开自己慢慢坐了起来，他眼睛的颜色似乎变得更暗了，是深红色而不是鲜红色，王耀愣愣的看着他，然后伊万站了起来，对他优雅的行了个宫廷礼，他抬起头，笑着说，“您好，中国。”。

王耀震惊的看着伊万，为什么眼前的小熊这么陌生，甚至更加可怕了，苏联虽然一直都很霸道，仗着老大哥的地位对大家指手画脚，但是伊万从来没有这样阴森森过，他顶多是个敏感傲娇又任性的小熊，现在完全像是……沙俄！

“我想，你一定在疑惑我这是怎么了。”，伊万说着走了过来，一把推倒了王耀，他看着身下全身僵硬，完全惊呆了的中国人，靠近他的面前小声说，“我可以告诉你，我没有任何问题，这也是真实的我，只是你没见过而已，没见过的东西不代表它不存在，对吗？接下来——”，他说着扯开王耀的衣服，“我让你深入了解一下我。”。

“不……”，王耀木讷地看着开始脱自己衣服的伊万，“不！万尼亚！住手！”，他开始反抗，伊万的力气出奇的大，他单手压制住了王耀的双手，又扯下他的发带，王耀不停地挣扎，伊万把发带咬在嘴里，两只手控制着王耀，然后等王耀挣扎累了，他用力给了王耀一拳，王耀被打的眼前一黑，接着双手就被绑上了。

“万尼亚！”

“乖乖的，我会很温柔的。”

伊万的笑容带着病态，这绝对不是他！王耀睁大眼睛，伊万扯下自己的围巾，塞进了王耀嘴里，“唔！唔！”，王耀已经没力气挣扎了，他看着伊万抬起他的腿，用力挺身挤了进去，“唔……”。

太久没有经历过性事，而且没有任何前戏，王耀觉得自己下一秒就要告别人世了，他死死地看着身上发狠的人，这不是伊万，绝对不是他！你到底是谁！到底是谁！仿佛听到了王耀的心声，伊万笑着凑近他的耳边，轻声说，“我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”。


	61. 第六十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

从2月底到4月初，中苏双方没有达成任何一致，因此，谈判没有取得任何实质性的进展，中国死咬着历史问题不松口，对于现实问题完全不愿谈，苏联已经全然感受到了中国言辞中的威胁，这是很明显的意识形态论战，而不是简单的边界谈判。不过，莫斯科仍然希望不要把问题演变成政治辩论，正当两边都焦头烂额之际，中国人似乎顿悟了，开始回归现实问题，4月18日，中苏交换了地图。

双方在地图绘制上仍然存在严重的分歧，不过这已经是非常难得的进步了，起码，显露了谈判走出死胡同的可能性，中国人不拿不平等条约说事，让苏联代表团松了一口气，然而这并不包括他们的祖国大人，伊万很郁闷，真的，很郁闷。

自从那次和王耀吵完架以后，王耀就一直躲着他，会议也是来一次不来一次的，好不容易堵住了他，王耀跟见到了鬼一样满眼恐惧，不对啊，他们是唯物主义，鬼是不存在的！伊万很奇怪到底怎么了，他干了什么让王耀这么害怕。今天，他又成功堵住了王耀。

“小耀，我……你别走！”

伊万反应迅速，伸手拉住了转身要走的中国人，“干嘛！放开我！”，王耀还是很不配合，伊万把他掰正，认真地看着他，王耀却不愿意看他，他的视线落在另一边，还抱紧了手中的文件，紧张的抿起嘴，“小耀，看着我。”，伊万说，王耀倔强的不听，伊万只好由他去了，他松开手，尽量不引起王耀的紧张。

“为什么你现在看见我就要躲？”

“……”

王耀还是不愿意回答，他纠结了一会，转身走了，“小耀！”，伊万追了上去，“你到底……”，他话没说完，就看到王耀眼中浓浓的恐惧和……愤恨，“你怎么了？”，伊万后退一步，这样的眼神，仿佛他们是不共戴天的仇人。“别让我看到你，万尼亚，起码这个谈判期间，我都不想看到你了。”，王耀说完就走了，伊万一个人站在原地，他真的想不通到底怎么了。

5月初，济里亚诺夫（苏联代表团领队）飞回莫斯科，寻求苏共中央的意见，他说代表团的意见是尽力迎合中国，5月9日，莫斯科做出了回应：准确界定边界全线并在目前生效的条约的基础上签订新的边界条约。苏联的让步和迎合使得谈判僵局被打破，至少东段边界问题有了解决的可能性。

一大早，伊万欣喜地抱着新摘的向日葵来找王耀了，快到6月了，开得早的向日葵已经绽放了它金灿灿的花盘，金色是希望的颜色，是太阳的颜色，是革命的颜色，伊万特意起了个大早，开车去王耀曾经带他去的那片花海摘了好些向日葵，想要缓和一下两个人紧张的关系，然而，王耀再次拒绝了和他见面。

看着苏联先生失落的样子，王晓京于心不忍，大哥这个样子确实不合适，就算苏联先生有错，他也不该这样对待人家，况且现在谈判出现了来之不易的曙光，王耀怎么说都不该对伊万太冷淡。王晓京偷偷拉过伊万，“中午您过来吧，我叫着大哥，我们一起吃个饭。”，伊万看着他，很没底气地问，“他肯见我？”，“交给我。”，“那……非常感谢。”，等伊万走了，王晓京叫来了人，“中午多准备一份俄餐，记住，别告诉我大哥。”。

中午，王耀被王晓京拉到了一间房间，臭小子非说要和他单独共进午餐，还顺便鄙视了一把苏联代表团，说人家罗宋汤味道太大，他闻着受不了，王耀被他搞的很无奈，只好跟着他过来了，结果一进门，他就看到了沙发里的伊万。

“……”

王耀看见伊万转身就要走，“大哥！”，王晓京拦住他，“你这样太没礼貌了。”，“小兔崽子，教育起你大哥了？！”，王耀情绪变得很激动，王晓京心一横，决定僭越到底，他推了一下王耀，顺手关上了门，王耀被他推得一个踉跄，接着有人稳稳扶住了他。王耀闻到淡淡的清香，是下过雪以后白桦树的清新味道，也是阳光下向日葵的香味。

“小耀。”

这个声音仍然柔软又带着甜甜的可爱，好像一个永远长不大的孩童，但是伊万不是小孩子，他是个几百岁的国家，尽管外表上看来，他比王耀幼弱得多，甚至阿尔弗雷德都比他成熟。王耀脑海中是那天伊万压着他的场景，到最后，他就看到了本田菊，他曾经最听话的弟弟，举着刀，带着阴鸷暴虐的笑容，闯进他的寝殿。

“哥哥，小菊终于可以拥有你了，这一天，我等了太久。”

本田菊扯下他所有的衣服，抚摸着那瘦骨嶙峋的身体，一只手就攥住了王耀的双手腕，因为那太纤细了，根本盈盈一握，本田菊很用力，几乎要把王耀的手腕折断，“放开我！本田菊，你要做什么！”，王耀明知故问，本田菊抬头看着他，笑的一点也不掩饰。

“我要上你，哥哥。”

“不！！”

那种疼痛王耀永远也忘不了，以前他在床上，都是绝对的王者地位，从来没有这样屈辱的躺在别人身下，忍受着罪恶的侵犯，而且这还是他的弟弟，他几千年来的弟弟，不是亲弟弟又如何，他追随了他无数个日月，斗转星移。

“哥哥，把小湾交给我吧，我会对她很好的，我知道你不会跟我走，所以我只要看着她就等于看着你了，谁让她跟你长得最像呢？”，本田菊的声音像是恶魔的低吟，他用床上挂着的金色龙纹带绑着王耀的双手，用力撕扯着他的身体，“你放心，我不会动她，除了你，我对任何人都没有性欲，这个东西，只留给你，和你的身体。”，他说着挺进的更深了，王耀被动弓起身子，疼，非常疼，他的眼泪流下来，模糊了视线，等他醒过来，本田菊已经不见了，身下的血和背后的血交织着，绽放出艳丽的牡丹花。

王耀无力地扭过头，看到寝殿外，一个人走了进来，紫色的眼睛平静的看着他，白色的围巾纯净无暇，像个天使，但是他知道那是伪装起来的恶魔，那个人歪头一笑。

“我来了。”

“你是谁？”

“你忘了我吗？我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“滚开！”

王耀用力推开了伊万，他还不解气的接了一个回旋踢，直接把还没站稳的伊万踢得更远了，“布拉金斯基先生！”，王晓京万万没想到王耀会这么狠，他跑过去扶起伊万，苏联先生的眼镜都被踢掉了，虽然镜片没碎，但是多了好几条裂缝，看上去已经“寿终正寝”。伊万被踢的大脑一片空白，他睁开眼睛，发现自己仍旧看不清王耀。

“大哥，你……”

“给我滚！滚出去，带着你的那些条约，一起滚！朕不想看到这些，这是朕的天下，是朕的土地，一寸都不会给你们！”，王耀眼神狠厉怨毒，他指着地上的伊万，“从这里滚出去，你们要谈，我也不会答应！”。

“大哥，你冷静一点。”，王晓京放开伊万，跑过去拦下王耀的手臂，“你是不是魔障了？现在谈判进行得很好，大家已经不再提那些历史问题了……”，“你也滚！”，王耀听到这个更加暴怒，他甩开王晓京，“不要替这个夺走我156万平方公里土地的恶魔说话，我寸土不让，给我记清楚！”，他说完摔门离开了。

王晓京惊呆了，他根本没想到事情会变成这样，王耀到底怎么了？突然变得这样强硬不讲道理，他愣了一会，这才回过神扶起地上的伊万，“布拉金斯基先生，我大哥他……”，“不用说了，谢谢您。”，伊万捡起眼镜站了起来，“先生？”。

“抱歉了，麻烦您告诉王耀同志，我回莫斯科了。”

“不……等一等，布拉……”

伊万走得很决绝，王晓京知道自己没立场也没能耐喊他回来，他愣在原地，始终保持着伸出手的样子，一直到伊万彻底离开了这，“大哥，到底怎么了？”，王晓京垂下眼帘，到底是什么让他这样歇斯底里？

6月8日，苏共中央发出一份党内文件，指出：近年来出版的教科书、教学资料以及各类书籍、历史地理地图，对于苏中两国之间的国境线的确定问题存在不正确的阐述，责令苏联各方以及各加盟国对此进行修改，删除对苏中边境线的不正确评价，同时责令整理出版新的书籍资料，“以正确的立场阐述苏中关系以及苏中国境线划分的历史”。

“大哥，大哥，这……”，王晓京得到这个消息第一时间告诉了王耀，王耀却没什么反应，他把桌上的东西随手装进口袋，“他本来就没谈判的诚意，现在临时抱佛脚篡改历史教科书有什么好奇怪的？你再天天在我面前提他，就别再进我办公室。”，王耀说完抱着文件走了，王晓京又被他说了一顿，只好叹了口气。

王耀抱着文件去找了周先生，周先生一眼就看出王耀的情绪不对，“有心事？”，“这个，我想交给您……长时间保存，我……”，“你不想看到它。”，“是的。”，王耀低下头，周先生微微一笑，走过来拍拍王耀，顺手拿过他手中的盒子，王耀怔了一下，然而很快就制止住了自己，“那就交给我吧，不会丢的。”，周先生说，王耀点点头，“谢谢。”，他慢慢转身要走。

“耀儿，我们打算邀请苏联同志们去北戴河。”，周先生突然说，王耀僵了一下，然后硬邦邦的转过身，疑惑的看着周先生，“毕竟进展很不错嘛。”，周先生笑着说，王耀收回视线，“嗯，辛苦您了，我先回去了。”，他迅速转身跑走了，周先生知道他不想再说下去了，笑着摇摇头，收好了那个盒子。

“樱花红陌上，柳叶绿池边。燕子声声里，相思又一年。”（周总理的《春日偶成》，创作于1914年，这是第二首，相比较第一首，充满了浪漫柔情，借用一下~）

随着谈判的开展，中苏东段边界基本敲定，除了黑瞎子岛的争议外，基本上已经达成协议，苏联的意思是把暂时有争议的问题“挂起来”，先把谈妥的草签了，苏方也已经起草好了协议，准备签署。自此，谈判效果初现，中方邀请苏方去北戴河休息一两周，苏方愉快地接受了，双方踏上了前往北戴河的路程。

然而，毛先生却不希望就这么简单的和苏联妥协了，他有着比较复杂的考量，除了是让赫鲁晓夫“紧张一下”，迫使苏联承认不平等条约，稳定边界，还有一个更深层次的原因就是——激发国内反对赫鲁晓夫苏修代理人的热情，顺便敲打敲打那些“妥协精神”的党内干部，摆正意识形态斗争。因此，毛先生给边境谈判添了一把“火”。

7月10日，毛先生在会见日本社会党代表团时提到，“苏联占的地方太多了。”，“一百多年前，把贝加尔湖以东，包括伯力、海参崴、堪察加半岛都划过去了。那个账是算不清的，我们还没跟他们算这个。”，“我们曾经提过把外蒙古归还中国是不是可以，他们说不可以。”，“他们在边境增加了兵力。”，12日，毛先生更是指出，支持日本在千岛问题上的立场，同时从历史角度批评了苏联，13日，日本三个主要报纸均报道了此次谈话，引起了国际上的极大反响，尤其是苏联的。7月14日，第九篇抨击苏共中央的文章发表，即《九评苏共中央的公开信》。

受到了毛先生讲话精神的“武装”，7月30日，中国代表团一反常态，火力全开，摆出了控诉的架势，整个谈判重新充满了政治斗争的态势，这个变化刺激了苏联代表团和苏共中央，赫鲁晓夫气愤的指示：要么都解决，要么什么也不解决。

8月15日，双方举行了最后一次会谈，中方甚至发出警告，“如果你们预谋进行新的侵占领土的军事冲突，将不会有什么好结果，我们劝你们悬崖勒马！如果你们拒不承认不平等条约，不愿在此基础上解决边界问题，我们不排除解决问题的其他途径，你们认为我们有收回香港、澳门的权利，那么我们也有收回被沙俄侵占的领土的权利。”，对此，苏联代表团改变了迎合的态度，执意要将磋商移至莫斯科，连之前达成的协议也失去了兴趣，8月22日，苏联代表团回国。

8月还有一件事改变了国际形势，8月2日，三艘不明国籍的鱼雷艇攻击了美国“马多克斯号”驱逐舰，其中一艘被马多克斯号击沉，其余两艘受伤逃走，美国很快确认了鱼雷艇的身份，他们属于越南民主共和国（即北越），美国迅速宣称遭到了挑衅，3日，美国宣布继续在北部湾“巡逻”，4日又宣称再次遭到北越攻击，这就是“北部湾事件”。

阿尔弗雷德翻着手中的资料，嘴角带着得意的微笑，“这下hero要是揍她一顿，就很理所当然了吧，这是挑衅哦，比当年的王耀任敏姬还要恶劣。”，他把资料随手一扔，十指交叉看着面前站着的一排人，“开始吧，别让我再失望了。”，“Yes，My Leader。”。


	62. 第六十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

8月5日，美国开始大肆轰炸北越义安等地区，战火甚至烧上了中国，海南、云南、广西均遭到了波及，中国船员和解放军战士被打死打伤，这激怒了原本就在气头上的王耀，他还没来得及给阿尔弗雷德提出抗议，阮氏玲的电话就来了。

“美国的说法只是一面之词，事实并不是这样。”，阮氏玲说，王耀觉得她突如其来的解释根本没必要，北部湾事件疑点重重，他当然看得出来阿尔弗雷德那点小算盘。“北部湾到底发生了什么不重要，他无非是要找个理由发动战争。”，王耀说，阮氏玲也明白，她刚要说下去就听到王耀愤愤地说，“他以为我不会复刻‘朝鲜战争’就大错特错了，哼！”，“您……”，“呃……”，王耀也反应过来自己太激动了，真是的，自从伊万独自回了莫斯科，他的脾气也跟着越来越差了。

“中国会在明年春天派部队来协助，还有抢修军事工程设施，不用担心，这一战是迟早的事，没什么好奇怪的。”

“我知道了。”

8月7日，美国国会通过了议案，授权总统在东南亚使用武装力量，越战的战线开始蔓延至北方，距离正式爆发仅仅还有半年时间。

克里姆林宫，伊万坐在自己的办公桌前，手里拿着两份报纸，一份是7月14日的中国《人民日报》，一份是今日的苏联《真理报》。《真理报》转载了毛先生和日本人的谈话内容，并且附上了长篇大论的驳斥，伊万看着那些文字，觉得它们就像是吵闹的蜜蜂嗡嗡的互相推搡着，赫鲁晓夫在被中共连续发了好几篇文章抨击以后态度变得异常强硬，尤其这最后一篇，更加直接的驳斥了赫鲁晓夫本人，不过伊万知道他的上司现在真不大好过。

“真是该死……”，伊万也不知道自己在骂谁，反正谁都有可能，之前苏联向北越派去了军事顾问，然而这次北部湾事件越南没有跟苏联汇报任何情况，给出的理由更是奇葩：苏联军事理论原则不适用于越南，伊万收到这个报告以后直接给气笑了，“是的，我想他们更愿意接受中国的理论。”，他对着自己的助理吐槽，“那我们……”，“怎么？我们就这么脆弱的？留下来，继续派人！”，“好的。”。

伊万在办公室待不下去，他心烦的要死，干脆跑到了克里姆林宫外的小广场上，在那里他意外的遇到了赫鲁晓夫。他在那里静默的站着，看着不远处高耸的红墙，没有带帽子，似乎又胖了一些，伊万很奇怪自己的上司为什么这个时间在这个地方，他快步走上去，给赫鲁晓夫打了个招呼。

“您站在风里不冷吗？”，伊万说着要把自己的围巾给赫鲁晓夫，对方却温柔地按住了他的手，“谢谢您，万尼亚，这是您最心爱的围巾，我知道您从不给别人，我不冷。”，赫鲁晓夫说，他仰着头看着伊万，他的祖国比他高很多，他已经认识伊万半个世纪了（1964年玉米同志七十岁了），他已经老了，而他的祖国依旧那样年轻，岁月对于他们这些意识体来说，没有太多实际的意义。

也许在他们生命中唯一有意义的就是看着同伴们突然消失或者突然出生吧，赫鲁晓夫想着，伊万开口了，“那是对我非常重要的东西，可是，他不会因为对我很重要就一定要留在我身边。”，他红色的眼睛非常平静，宁静的像是克里姆林宫上伫立的红星。

赫鲁晓夫觉得自己的祖国和自己一样，至少目前是这样的，很无助，甚至很孤独。他突然想和伊万说点什么，然后他也就这么做了，“米高扬告诉我，他们想撤我的职。”，伊万看着他，“您怎么想呢？”，“我不会反抗。”，赫鲁晓夫说，“也许是好的。”，“难道您承认了中国对您的抨击？”，“不，万尼亚，我不承认。”，赫鲁晓夫摇摇头，“那是我的尊严。”。

远方的红墙倒映在他们眼中，赫鲁晓夫继续说着，“我和特罗扬诺夫斯基同志道了别，他是个很不错的人，可惜我不能帮他安排更多的事了。”，他拉起伊万的手，领着他沿着广场一直往前走，“我并非紧抓着这把交椅不放，我只想维护我最后的尊严，我想我的态度很友善，希望新的同志能带您走上真正的辉煌，请记住，我真心地爱着您。”，伊万看着赫鲁晓夫，他的上司松开了他的手。

“很抱歉，我的表达方式不好，让您也跟着被误解，苏联是个伟大的国家，请让我向您告别吧，这面红墙，我想是我最后一次陪着您看了，请好好走下去，我的祖国。”，赫鲁晓夫说完就走了，伊万看着他的背影，突然觉得很迷茫，他不知道自己的下一任上司会是怎么样的，会如何处理目前的事情，还有，中苏关系又要何去何从。

“你真是太软弱了。”

伊万又听到了那个声音，就是一年前他在南斯拉夫听到的声音，“你给我滚出来！”，伊万空洞地喊着，他只能面对着面前的空气和远处的红墙发火，“万尼亚，如果你不想和尼基塔·谢尔盖耶维奇·赫鲁晓夫一样，对自己深爱的一切做这样凄凉的告别的话，就把所有的柔软都收起来，你要面对的，是不再把你当做爱人的王耀，你们无路可退。”。

那个声音说完消失的无影无踪，任凭伊万再怎么发狠的咒骂他，他都不再出现了，伊万突然看到一个画面，本田菊压着王耀，而他，站在王耀的寝殿外面，一步也动不了，只能看着日本人做着那些……那些他曾经想过的，罪恶的事。

“你和他们一样，都是恶魔！”

这是王耀的声音，“不……”，伊万无力的后退一步，他想为自己辩解，然后路德维希突然出现，“如果你不那么软弱，欧洲早就是我们的了！”，他表情讽刺，“混蛋！你骗了我一次，还想骗我第二次吗！”，伊万听到这个就火了，“你忘了巴巴罗萨了？！”，他正要一拳打过去，一切都消散了。

“哥哥。”

伊万转过头，看到娜塔莎站在自己背后，怀里抱着阿纳托利，“娜塔莉亚？”，“你一个人站在这很久了，上司让我叫你回去，风冷。”，娜塔莎说，她把阿纳托利交给伊万，“他已经那样对你了，为什么还要对他念念不忘？”，“谁？”，“王耀。”，娜塔莎说，伊万抱着阿纳托利，固执地摇头，“还不到时候，娜塔莉亚。”。

9月15日，赫鲁晓夫同样对日本代表团说，“俄国的沙皇进行了掠夺性战争，那么，中国的皇帝又干了些什么呢？他们可并不逊色于沙皇的掠夺者。”，“谁要是把战争强加于我们，我们都会全力以赴，苏联的边界是神圣不可侵犯的，谁胆敢侵犯它，我们会拿起最先进的武器毁灭他，我们非常清楚我们拥有的可怕武器的全部力量。”，这正是回应了毛先生两个月前的发言，也引起了毛先生的警惕。

王耀今天早早地起来了，今年是新中国成立15周年，又是一个整年，他是一定要好好庆祝的，外加国内正从三年困顿的阴影中慢慢走出来，他迫不及待想看看大家新的面貌，然而在看新面貌之前，还有一件令他十分头疼的事情——要不要邀请苏联代表团。

鉴于苏联在此之前表示暂停两国文化科技方面的合作，并且提出中国改变政治路线才愿意恢复联系的条件，所以，要不要发出邀请成了一个难为人的问题。不过，王耀没让大家纠结太久，他直接给伊万打了电话。

“喂？”

电话里伊万明显没睡醒，王耀这才反应过来，按照时差，莫斯科是凌晨一点多，伊万愿意起来接电话真是很不容易了，王耀的语气跟着就缓和了下来。

“万尼亚，是我，抱歉，我记错时间了。”

“……哦，没关系，有事？”

“你怎么睡在办公室？”，王耀注意到了另一件事，这个时间点，伊万居然还在办公室真是让他意外，“哦，没什么，我觉得在办公室反而更容易入睡。”，伊万说，“你打电话有什么事？”，“嗯……”，王耀想问你睡不着吗，但是他硬给咽了回去，开始公事公办地说，“下个月我建国15周年庆典，你……要来吗？”，“这是邀请吗？”，“是。”，“可我没有收到邀请函。”，“我打电话不可以吗？”，王耀不满道，电话那头轻声一笑。

“当然可以，可是我需要正式的邀请函，这不是我们的私事，对吗？”

“……”

最后，伊万听到王耀说，“很抱歉，是我唐突了，你好好休息，再会。”，然后他直接挂了电话，伊万听了一会忙音，苦笑一下也挂了电话，“再会。”，他轻声说，因为已经没有了睡意，伊万只好拉开窗帘，月光瞬间笼罩了他，“喵喵~”，阿纳托利叫了两声，跳进了伊万怀里。

“谢谢你，阿纳托利。”

就在王耀打完电话的第二天，中国外交部向苏联外交部转交了中国领导人的邀请函，而且函上所附说明是：苏联可以选择派遣“党政代表团或政府代表团或社会组织代表团，也可以“完全不派遣代表团”，中国的态度谦逊灵活，经过短暂的讨论，苏联决定派遣代表团去北京，不过等级不能再同日而语。

伊万觉得自己应该留在莫斯科陪伴赫鲁晓夫，但是，小熊决定任性一回，他这次要从个人情感角度出发，去北京找王耀。（其实他早就不是第一次任性了，哼~）

10月1日，王耀和伊万站在天安门城楼上，伊万看着走过的一个个方阵，突然说，“你终于肯见我了。”，王耀一怔，立刻垂下眼帘，“你自己做了什么，你不记得了？”，伊万显然很迷惑，“我真的一直没想通，我做了什么，让你那样对我，还踢了我一脚。”，他说着扶了一下自己的眼镜，“让我不得不换了一副新的眼镜。”。

王耀猛地抬头，看到北极熊正笑着，仍然是金丝边的眼镜，只是别出心裁的换成了圆圆的镜框，反而显得有些滑稽，他竟然没注意到……

“你真的不记得了？”，“你告诉我吧，不要让我胡乱猜了。”，伊万说，王耀看了他一会，重新低下头，“这种庄重的时刻聊这些不合适，等结束了再说。”，“好，我会等着你。”，小熊答应了。

结束大典以后，王耀仍旧没有去找伊万，这次苏联来的代表团等级很低，几乎没怎么寒暄，王耀想着，要不等晚上再说吧。他一边胡思乱想，一边回了自己的办公室，他打开门以后，忽然闻到一阵淡淡的花香，接着他惊讶地看到沙发里，伊万抬起头对着他微笑，就像是很多很多年前，1953年，他对着他微笑。

“小耀，欢迎回来。”

北极熊慢悠悠的站了起来，背着手朝王耀走过来，然后拉过他的手，把一个东西放在了王耀手心里，那是一个香包，做工精致，充满了俄罗斯的风情气息，“这是……”，“是香包，是我收集的向日葵的花瓣。”，伊万说，“我原想在6月送给你向日葵，你不理我，现在只能给你香包。”，“我……”，王耀咬起下唇，他伸手抱紧了伊万。

“万尼亚，我很想你。”

“是吗？真巧，我也很想你。”，伊万笑着说，“快告诉我吧，到底怎么回事？”，王耀死死抱着伊万，好半天才松开，“万尼亚，是不是有另一个你？”，“！”，伊万浑身一僵，他第一个想到的就是那个古怪的声音，他不可思议的看着王耀，“到底发生了什么？你告诉我。”，王耀看他也不像装的，难道他真不知道？

接着王耀就把那天他们吵完架伊万突然昏过去然后醒过来以后变了个人对他做的事情原原本本告诉了伊万，北极熊听完以后睁大了眼睛，“难道他真的存在？”，“谁？”，王耀奇怪的看着伊万，“不……没什么，抱歉，小耀。”，伊万重新抱紧耀，东方人却用力推开了他。

“他是谁？”

“谁是谁？”

“别骗我了，万尼亚，他让我想起本田菊。”

伊万听到本田菊的名字直接愣在了原地，王耀对本田菊有多少恨，他是知道的，甚至他不确定那是不是全部，他总觉得比他知道的还要多还要深，如果是那个声音占据他的意识对王耀做了那些，让他想到了本田菊，那么，他们以后的关系会不会受到影响？

王耀伸出手轻抚伊万的脸，“万尼亚，这就是为什么我不想看见你，那会让我想起那些条约，那份夺走了我妹妹的条约，你明白吗？”，伊万却不理解，“可是，这和我有什么关系？”，王耀听了，直接收回手，“你还在说这样的话。”。

下一秒，伊万被王耀压倒在沙发里，东方人眼中的恨意燃烧着，“沙俄就没留下一份不平等条约吗？”，“小耀，你还要我说几次？我不会承认这些。”，伊万反驳，“你又想惹怒我？”，“我不想，但是我要声明，苏联的土地和中国的土地一样，是神圣的！我不想和你发展成为战争。”，“我没有要那些土地！”，“可你们就是这个意思。”，王耀看着一脸倔强的熊，深深叹了口气。

“我从来不希望发生冲突。”

“嗯，契尔沃年科先生也这么说的。”，伊万说，“但是上司不听。”，“赫鲁晓夫先生真让人难以理解。”，王耀跟了一句，伊万看了他一眼，“也许你就要不用为他感到头痛了。”，“什么？”，“没什么，我们可以聊些别的吗？”，伊万问，王耀也赞同，难得见次面，又吵起来真没意思，况且边境谈判暂时停止了，他们没必要重新捡起来。

“我想听你唱歌。”

“你想听什么歌？”

“随便吧，只要是你唱的。”

北极熊听了绽放一个灿烂的笑容，“《红莓儿花开》怎么样？”，“随便随便，赶紧唱，我……”，王耀还没说完，就被一个吻堵了回去，然后伊万迅速放开了他，坐起来清了清嗓子，“那我就献丑了。”。

尽管两个人对这些问题避而不谈，可是矛盾根本掩饰不了，毛先生看来，苏共已经完全变成了一个无可救药的修正主义政党，追随他的那些党派也已经跟他一样变得修了，而中共为代表的左派政党才是真正的马列继承者，随着左派队伍逐渐壮大，中共俨然成了另一个政治中心，另起炉灶是大势所趋。（毛所想）

早在1963年11月29日，苏共中央致函中共中央，提出召开兄弟党国际会议的建议，次年2月，中共表示了明确反对，就这样一直扯皮到了7月30日，也就是中苏边境谈判战火重燃的那天，赫鲁晓夫直接跳脚了，苏共强硬地表示12月15日一定要开会，不过苏共同时强调这不是为了谴责谁或者把谁开除，对此，中共不买账，毛先生坚定左派立场不动摇，他和赫鲁晓夫之间陷入了僵局，而很快这个僵局被打破了。


	63. 第六十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1964年10月14日，克里姆林宫发生政变，赫鲁晓夫黯然下台。这个爆炸性的新闻引来了全世界关注的目光，不过莫斯科把消息捂得严严实实，官方的说法难以令人信服，赫鲁晓夫身体从未出过问题，他一向精力充沛并且积极活动，健康问题的拙劣理由让所有人都认为这是一个惊天阴谋。

10月16日零时过，契尔沃年科递交了苏共中央给中共中央的通知，一个是说明苏联报纸将刊登解除赫鲁晓夫现有职务的决定，另一个是表明苏共将会继续遵循苏共纲领，遵循二十大、二十一大、二十二大的决议，坚决捍卫国际共运的统一。伍修权给出的回应仍然是老路子，中共不发表任何态度，如果苏共严格遵守莫斯科宣言的精神以及革命原则，北京将给予“合理的评价”。可以说，中共的态度一如既往的谨慎，但也有了新变化。

王耀接到了伊万的电话，“小耀，令你头疼的人真的走了。”，“哼，别打马虎眼，我听过了苏共中央的通知，你们根本没有放弃二十大的精神。”，王耀说，“二十大不是错误的，错误的是尼基塔·谢尔盖耶维奇同志，我不会因为某人的错改变自己的立场和原则，是你没搞清楚。”，伊万振振有词。

“万尼亚，错的不是赫鲁晓夫，是二十大。”

“可是你要明白，二十大具有正式的法定地位，莫斯科宣言里仍然保留着它的精神，这也是你同意的，这是国际共运的共同准则，你想要我否定它，这不可能，这是干涉苏联共产党内部事务。”

“行了，我不想和你吵，我还有别的事，先挂了。”

“大半夜的你有什么事？”

“哦，苏联先生还知道这是大半夜的。”

“我……”，伊万无话可说，本来在解除了赫鲁晓夫的职务以后，苏共内部弥漫着一种莫名的乐观气息，这不代表他们承认自己的路线有问题，只是更多地把苏中矛盾推到了赫鲁晓夫身上，认为他才是那个罪魁祸首，伊万也不可避免的被这种盲目乐观感染了，这也是他为什么单独打了个电话，不过王耀显然不领情。

听出小熊突然泄了气，王耀也觉得自己态度不大好，他是真的着急另一件事，一件更具有特殊意义的事，王耀夹着电话开始穿衣服，“万尼亚，我真的要挂了，最近两三天我不在北京，如果有事，周先生他们都在。”，电话那端很疑惑，“你要去哪？”，“不许干涉中共内部事务，这是你刚说的。”，“我……哼！”，被将了一军的伊万气愤的挂了电话，王耀无奈的笑笑，小熊就是小熊，他不过是以其人之道还治其人之身而已。

王耀急匆匆的赶到了新疆，这时候天早就大亮了，王晓新兴致勃勃的接了他，“哥！快跟我去！”，小姑娘迫不及待的拉着王耀就走，“计划是几点？”，“下午三点，来得及来得及，快快！”，王晓新说，“哦，真的要好好见见我们这位神秘美丽的‘邱小姐’。”，王耀感叹一句，“她不会让你失望的。”，王晓新一笑。

10月16日下午3时，一朵巨大的蘑菇云在新疆罗布泊上空震撼升起，王耀看着那朵明亮的深灰色蘑菇云，突然觉得眼睛酸涩，他转过身，看到了很多人站在他身后，他们挥舞着手里的东西，争先恐后的向着那朵云跑过去，只有一个人站在原地一动不动，王耀却看不清他的面容，只能看到他嘴角浅浅的微笑。

“啊，当年我们就是在这分别的呢，一转眼，已经过去这么久了。”，那个人突然开口了，他向着王耀走过来，他的面容渐渐清晰，欧洲人特有的深邃五官，如同最好的雕刻家最优秀的作品，穿着一身简单的丝绸，总有那么点不伦不类的，还有他千年不变的，漫不经心又深情温和的笑容。王耀看着那个人，眼神剧烈的颤抖着，他从未想过还能再见他一面，他想也没想的扑上去。

“大秦！”

“想我吗？亲爱的赛里斯。”

罗马人轻拍王耀的后背，“真厉害，我看上的人就是不一样，这玩意我从来没见过，但是我能感受到它的力量，它会改变世界，就像你一样。”，他的声音依旧低沉性感，王耀抬头看着他的老朋友，“大秦，你回来了吗？”，“不，赛里斯，我已经消失，消失了就不会再回来了，那个文明只能留在历史书里了。”，罗马人笑着说，“别来找我，我可不想在那看到你。”，他松开王耀，后退着慢慢消失了。

“你是要光耀世界的。”

最后一截鲜红的衣摆也消失了，王耀愣愣的看着他消失的地方，又听到了远处大家齐声唱着《东方红》的调子，“东方红，太阳升，中国出了个毛泽东……毛主席，爱人民，他是我们的带路人……共产党，像太阳，照到哪里哪里亮……”，眼泪汹涌而下，王耀颤抖着捂住自己的脸，“大秦……万尼亚……”。

中国原子弹爆炸成功的消息一瞬间传遍了全世界，今年真是大事层出不穷，两天前苏联领导层更迭，现在一颗真正的炸弹在世界的东方爆炸了，真是瓜都吃不完。

美国对此反应很大，白宫直言不讳：这一天是整个自由世界最黑暗最悲哀的一天，同时他们认定中国没有远程投放力量，即“有弹无枪”。法国的反应非常平淡，弗朗西斯看着报纸上的文字淡淡一笑，看了一眼对面的英国人。

“哥哥的眼光不错吧。”

亚瑟哼了一声，高傲的看着对面言笑晏晏的法国人，“英国对此表示很遗憾，这原本是部分禁止核试验条约生效一周年的好日子，显然中国违背了‘世界意愿’。”，弗朗西斯笑着摇摇头，“你们三个可不能代表全世界，哥哥第一个不同意哦。”，“哼。”，亚瑟白了他一眼，“你这个家伙，最让人讨厌了。”，“彼此彼此。”。

两个人面对着思考了一会，弗朗西斯很确定他们想的是同一件事，他问道，“你觉得小伊万会怎么想？他可是什么都没说。”，亚瑟冷笑一声，“他一定是哭笑不得。”，“兴许你说得对，真是不幸，他应该跟哥哥学学怎么恋爱。”，“呵。”，亚瑟比了个中指，“小亚蒂，这就是你的不对了，哥哥有没有两把刷子，你还不清楚？”，弗朗西斯从椅子里站起来，慢慢走到亚瑟面前，歪头一笑。

“哥哥有点想你。”

“混蛋，我可不会再信你的鬼话了。”

“别这样说嘛，哥哥真的想你。”

“混……混蛋！别过来！！”

伊万刚刚结束自己的早餐，苏共高层刚结束了变动，一切都还没有完全回到正轨，混乱无处不在，他越来越没法决定自己的早餐时间了，娜塔莎对此很生气，十点钟吃早餐那么中午还要吃什么！

“哥哥！”

东欧少女把一杯热牛奶塞到伊万手里，“把它喝了！”，伊万抬头看着妹妹，“我现在不饿。”，“我知道，我知道你中午一定不想吃了，所以现在把它喝了。”，“这有什么关系吗？”，伊万很疑惑，“我不管，你要听我的！”，娜塔莎强势地说，伊万只好无奈的耸耸肩，“我都不知道我们谁是哥哥谁是妹妹了。”。

“哼，妹妹就一定要听哥哥的吗？我也没见你听冬妮娅姐姐的话。”

“娜塔莉亚！”

虽然这话只是娜塔莎的娇嗔之语，但仍旧触动了伊万敏感的神经，他想到了王耀，中国越来越不把苏联这个哥哥放在眼里了，尤其是……他居然真的爆炸了原子弹！其实对于这个消息，伊万并不生气，他反而有点高兴，中国人果然没让他失望，是当之无愧的苏联最好的学生，比起那个烂泥扶不上墙的印度强太多。可是，有了这个东西，中国更不可能听苏联的了，王耀永远不会是他能掌控的，他早该明白。

“我不一定要你听我的，但我需要尊重。娜塔莉亚，我们都没有任性的权利，或许作为人类的话，我会迁就你所有的小性子，但是作为国家不行，抱歉，我真的不想喝。”，伊万说着把牛奶推到了一边，拿起桌上的文件认真看着，娜塔莎看着他，她明白伊万这话是说给王耀的，可是，王耀又不在这，真是无可救药的哥哥。

“那好吧，我拿走了，中午我会叫你吃饭的。”，娜塔莎妥协了。

“我等着你来叫我。”

“哼！”，娜塔莎拿着牛奶头也不回的走了，伊万放下一个字都没看见去的文件，往后一靠摘下了眼镜，他要考虑后面怎么办，要怎么一方面坚持苏共的立场一方面和中共缓和关系，中共坚决拒绝参加苏共建议的国际会议，这个无所谓，不想开可以推迟开，只是他绝不允许中共破坏国际共运的一致性，还是先统一一下国内思想吧。

10月17日，中国报纸刊登了给苏联新领导人勃列日涅夫以及柯西金的贺电，其实昨天北京的广播就替换了阿尔巴尼亚的反苏信件，改播了赫鲁晓夫下台的消息，因此，莫斯科很敏锐的意识到，中国正在试图修复中苏关系，几个月前，也就是7月14日以后，反苏宣传其实已经在中国媒体中被停止了。 

“您看上去很高兴。”

“是吗？有这么明显吗？”

“是的，您这几天都没好好笑过。”，勃列日涅夫看着坐在沙发里模样乖巧的伊万，伊万也很认真的审视着自己的新上司，他是个不大有特色的人，不大有特色指的是他的履历一帆风顺，无波无澜，水到渠成的做到了最高苏维埃主席，然后问鼎克里姆林宫，可就是太水到渠成了，反而没有特点。唯一的特点就是：他年轻时是个英俊的小伙子，也因此赢得了斯大林的青睐。

伊万看了半天，也没再看出来更多的东西，按理说，勃列日涅夫做了四年的最高苏维埃主席，总得给自己留下点特别的印象，可是真的没有，他实在是……太过平庸。人生太顺遂了反而会失去热情吧，伊万想着，他收了报纸，坐直了身体说，“中国人停止了对我们的攻击，这份贺电真是不错。”，“是的，正好，我们也愿意这么做。”，勃列日涅夫说，“我打算明天发布一个声明，让他们更清楚我们的新转变。”。

“哦，那很好。”

看到自家祖国笑眯眯地答应了，勃列日涅夫又补了一句，“我们不会放弃十月全会上的既定路线，国际会议还是要开的，不过，时间上我们可以和中国同志好好商量。”，伊万听了笑得更温和了，“那是当然，尊严和民主不冲突。”，“是的，一个是苏联的尊严，一个是阵营的民主。”，“一切都会变好的。”。

伊万说完站了起来，他歪歪头说，“当务之急，还是先和各级党组织传达中央会议的决定，坚定统一立场，我去和东欧的兄弟们聊聊，再会。”，勃列日涅夫点点头，“祝您有个愉快的下午时光，再会。”。

“喵~”

阿纳托利仍旧雷打不动的蹲在门口等着伊万，等他弯腰把它抱起来，它很喜欢伊万身上淡淡的向日葵香味，也许因为这是他最喜欢的花，久而久之也染上了葵香，很奇妙。伊万看到阿纳托利，习惯性的弯腰抱起了它，“你不会又饿了吧？”，阿纳托利没有应，只是打着呼噜蹭他，“没饿就好，嘘，保持安静，我要打个电话。”，伊万说着放下猫咪，走到办公桌后坐好拿起了电话。

“喂……”

“睡得好吗？该起来吃早餐了哦。”

“……”

电话那头沉默了一会，然后一个爆炸性的怒吼从话筒传了出来了出来，幸好伊万早就预料到了，提前移开了话筒。

“伊万·布拉金斯基！Fuck you！这才六点！”

“哦，我当然知道，琼斯先生，所以我才要给你打电话。”，伊万得意地说，阿尔弗雷德被他气得直咬牙，“如果你没有重要的事，hero绝对不会放过你！”，“当然有，我要警告你，不要试图侵犯越南主权，我可不会袖手旁观。”，“哦？”，听到伊万没头没脑的一句威胁，阿尔弗雷德瞬间来了精神。

“我印象中阮氏玲可不是你的妹妹，而且，听说你们现在关系不大好啊，你说这话真让我怀疑。”，阿尔弗雷德语气嘲讽，伊万不以为然的笑笑，“没什么会一成不变。”，“你换了上司连路线都换了？”，“我的路线从来不会变！”，“不打算和平共处了？”，“那不包括你。”，“好吧。”，阿尔弗雷德一撇嘴，“这话你应该说给王耀听。”。

伊万停了一下，他重新把话题引了回来，“苏联会全力支持越南的民族解放战争，这是作为领导者的责任。”，“真是自信呐。”，阿尔弗雷德说着开始鼓掌，“随便吧，反正我们之间也没有第二种可能了，万尼亚，我有话想对你说，要听吗？”，“你说。”，伊万握紧话筒，他承认自己有些紧张。

“你好像被惯坏了，或者说你有些过于天真，爱这个东西，不能拿来挥霍，它的时效性短暂的配不上得到它付出的代价，你最好看好你的小朋友，他们真的会一直爱你吗？还有，hero是喜欢你，但不代表hero会服软妥协，相反的，如果得不到，hero毁掉也不会让别人得到。万尼亚，学着无情一点，这还是你告诉我的，看、开、点。”。

阿尔弗雷德说完就挂了，伊万原地愣了好久，甚至忘了挂掉电话，他又想起了那个声音所说的，“如果你不想和尼基塔·谢尔盖耶维奇·赫鲁晓夫一样，对自己深爱的一切做这样凄凉的告别的话，就把所有的柔软都收起来，你要面对的，是不再把你当做爱人的王耀，你们无路可退。”。原本伊万试着去忘记这句话了，可是，现在看来彻底失败了。手中的话筒滑落下来，伊万闭上了眼睛。

“难道真的无路可退了？”

“喵~”

阿纳托利的叫声及时地传来，伊万重新睁开眼睛，看到猫咪坐在那堆文件上看着他，蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，“谢谢，我不需要安慰。”，伊万抱过猫咪，“我看得很开。”，他瞥了一眼那些文件，是他准备好要转达给东欧各国的，“我要工作了，要乖哦。”，“喵~”，阿纳托利很乖巧的挪到一边，看着伊万开始整理文件，然后伊万停了下来，慢慢拿起最底下压着的纸，那是昨天的《人民日报》。

“中共、中国政府和中国人民对于伟大的苏联、苏联共产党和苏联人民在前进道路上的每一个进展，都是高兴的。”，“祝中苏两国人民兄弟的牢不可破的友谊不断发展。”，贺电的每一个字都经过了精心准备，真挚又热情，发布在了头版头条。自从苏中论战以来，苏联再也没有出现在头版头条，甚至别的版都很少见。

伊万看了一会，把报纸拍回桌子上，他看了一眼阿纳托利，猫咪蓝色的眼睛真像那个美国人，“哼！”，他突然冷哼了一声，然后把报纸团成球，扔进了垃圾桶。


	64. 第六十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

中国关注了很久其他共产党对赫鲁晓夫下台的反应，并且认真分析了变动中国际共运里主要活动家的观点，他们既希望借此修正中苏关系，又想要搞清楚苏联新领导层的态度，而10月19日，勃列日涅夫的讲话让中共了解苏共有了新变化，苏联还讨论了推迟有关准备起草委员会工作的事项，基于此，中国人率先打破了沉默。

王耀已经回到了北京，他和周先生在10月28日约见了苏联驻华大使契尔沃年科，这是一件不同寻常的事，在此之前，契尔沃年科见到的都是次要的中国领导人，这次不仅是国务院总理约见了他，还有中国先生，契尔沃年科因此感到非常紧张。王耀看到他的第一句话居然是问，“万尼亚最近好吗？”。

“呃……”，契尔沃年科没想到王耀会问这个，他如果关心伊万，可以自己打个电话，而不是通过询问别人，这和两年前伊万在古巴询问中国人的态度如出一辙，真是……这难道就是命运？是缘分？契尔沃年科这么想着。

“布拉金斯基同志很好，他……”

“那就好，感谢您。”

王耀直接打断了契尔沃年科要说的话，仿佛他真的只是礼节性的关心，并不想知道更多的细节，契尔沃年科只好不再说下去，这时候，一直保持静坐微笑的周先生开口了，他提出派遣党政代表团前往莫斯科参加十月革命47周年庆典，顺便和苏共进行接触的建议，周先生微笑着说，“如果落实这个建议有困难的话，中国方面也欢迎苏联重要代表来中国同中国领导人进行公开或者秘密的接触。”，然后他又接上了一句，“如果苏共领导同志觉得这两个建议都不合适，中共中央准备听从苏联方面的建议。”。

这样的态度让契尔沃年科感到惊讶，他不大相信中国人突然愿意服软了，因此，他回去后迅速把消息通知了苏联领导人。克里姆林宫收到消息后没有立即回应，这已经不是第一次了，越来越繁杂的确认程序导致苏联党政机构运行迟缓，此时莫斯科更多的精力放在了和东欧的沟通解释上，对东方同志确实有“忽视”。

伊万刚从外面回来，今天他没有留在克里姆林宫享用午餐，而是出去了，伊丽莎白来了莫斯科，她这次拜访是私人的，拜访的对象也仅仅只是伊万本人。在四年前她就试图开导这个任性的苏联人，当然了，她也明白中国人的任性程度并不亚于伊万。

“我看到您和中国先生都试图做些什么，但你们又都不愿让步。”，伊丽莎白说，“这很正常，海德薇莉小姐，上层的变动不能影响外交方针甚至是既定路线，国际共运的道路早就确定好了，我们谁也没权利改变，如果想要破坏它，就是和整个阵营为敌。”，伊万习惯性的说教。

伊丽莎白有些惊讶，“您在影射中国先生？”，“不，我没有，对中国的攻击早就停止了，并且我们都不希望再重新捡起来。”，伊万说，他叉起一块香肠放进嘴里，很悠闲的享受美味，伊丽莎白看着他，“我以为你们会和好。”，“当然会，不过，我不想再给他特别的‘优待’了，这只会助长他的叛逆，对您，对其他兄弟都不公正。”，伊万说，伊丽莎白觉得不可思议，甚至好笑。

“布拉金斯基先生，原谅我的冒犯，我很难相信您做得到。”伊丽莎白说，伊万放下手中的餐具，认真地看着她，“您指的是什么？”，“我指的是爱，先生，我很明白您对中国先生的感情绝不像是对我们那样简单。”，伊丽莎白说，“这……就像是曾经我对罗德里赫的，骗自己很难。”。

伊万的眼神立刻变得危险，伊丽莎白赶紧解释，“不，请不要怀疑我的忠诚，我和罗德里赫早已成为了过去，我只是……不想看到您也步了我们的后尘。”，伊万微笑一下，重新拿起叉子，他叉起又一块香肠左右看着，然后重重放下了，伊丽莎白被他吓了一跳，也跟着放下了刀叉。

“爱不允许挥霍。”，伊万说。

伊丽莎白愣了一会，她低头看着眼前的食物，“也许，您和他都在挥霍对方的爱意，这不是一个人的问题。”，“海德薇莉，我不想听到这样的话，没有下次。”，伊万说，伊丽莎白抬起头，看到苏联人正冷漠的看着她，这才是他对他们的眼神，没有错。

“很抱歉，我失言了。”

“没有关系，请继续吃饭吧，一会需要我送您吗？”

“不，不需要，谢谢。”

现在助理站在一边，等着伊万把契尔沃年科递交的报告看完，苏联大使馆的建议是在邀请其他兄弟党到莫斯科以后再邀请中国代表团，也不要安排和中国代表团过多的会见，总而言之，大使馆没有看到北京确切的改变自身“政治方针”，不应给予额外的优待。这个想法和伊万的不谋而合，他很快就做出了决定。

“需要讨论。”

助理很不理解，他追问道，“我们不应该立即做出回应吗？”，“中国同志也说了事情要一步一步地做。”，伊万说这话存在赌气的成分，他不想这么轻易就投桃报李，他要让王耀明白苏联的坚定态度，“好的，我知道了。”，助理只好答应了，“嗯，中国方面有变化第一时间告诉我。”，伊万说。

“……”

助理很想翻个白眼然后回一句，“这就是您的‘一步一步地做’？您真的……很不讲道理！”，然而他没这个胆子，只好答应了转身离开了，伊万看出来他的助理很无奈，他只是笑了笑。不过，中国没有等待莫斯科的回应，而是决定掌握主动权。

10月29日，周先生再次召见了契尔沃年科，通知他中共决定在十月革命47周年之际派出代表团前往莫斯科，并且由他亲自带队，整体规格和新中国建国15周年苏联代表团的规格差了十万八千里。

在周先生会见契尔沃年科的同时，伊万也接到了王耀的电话，中国人告诉他，已经通知了一系列兄弟国家的大使，委托他们立即通知本国领导人尽快前往莫斯科，俨然一副召集者的姿态，这让伊万瞬间炸毛了，还没等他发火，王耀又提到了另一件事。

“中共建议邀请除南斯拉夫以外的其余社会主义国家代表团去莫斯科。”，王耀说，伊万迅速反问，“包括阿尔巴尼亚？”，“那当然！”，王耀语气郑重，“这不可能！”，伊万更迅速的反驳，“而且我要抗议，你事先不和我商量，也没有得到我的同意就擅自作出召集，你眼里还有没有我！”，“别激动，这是因为时间不多了，我们却至今没有收到苏联的回复。”，王耀不紧不慢的解释。

“王耀！”

伊万正要发火，又想到王耀真拿时间不足和他掰扯的话，他也不全占理，只好放缓了语气，“我承认苏联回复不及时，不过，我不能接受你的建议，尤其是邀请阿尔巴尼亚，从实际角度来看这根本不可行。”，王耀没有固执己见，他问道，“那南斯拉夫呢？”，“亚历山大又没有和我断交。”，“……”，王耀忍了大半天，好歹是压住了火气，“那好，我们必须尽快交换意见。”，“没问题。”。

两个人一肚子气的挂了电话，伊万缓了半天，站起来去找了新上司，勃列日涅夫一个人在办公室，他邀请伊万落座，看到上司的表情，伊万就知道他一定准备好了看自己笑话。原本苏联驻华大使馆还有一个建议，就是利用中共缓和的态势采取主动措施，但是这个建议被伊万截下来了，他没想到居然又被中国抢了先机。

“请不要说了，我知道是我的问题。”，伊万很不高兴的坐进沙发里，勃列日涅夫摇摇头笑着说，“这不是您的问题，是我们的，因为现在有太多事要忙。”，他没有点明，伊万猜得到是“忙于立足”。勃列日涅夫被推上来很大一部分原因是因为苏斯洛夫和谢列平争权陷入僵持，为了赶紧稳定党内，避免两败俱伤，他才成了最高领导人。

“我们决定联名复电中国同志。”，勃列日涅夫说，“关于他们提出的建议吗？”，伊万问，“不，是对中国同志联名发的任职贺电表示感谢。至于他们的建议，我们大概明天才能做出回应。”，“那尽快回复吧。”，伊万说。

“您有什么想法吗？”

伊万听了摇摇头，“没有，我希望可以邀请中国同志来莫斯科，对于他们的建议我们可以答应，但不是全部，阿尔巴尼亚不能来，南斯拉夫必须来，对别的兄弟党，尤其是资本主义国家的兄弟党一定要强调苏联利用一切机会维护国际共运统一性的立场，尤其是莫斯科宣言的地位。”。

勃列日涅夫的表情立马放松下来，“我们的地位不会动摇，现在麻烦制造者已经头也不回的离开了，未来会变好的，无论是苏联的发展还是苏中关系的走向。”，伊万看着他，他的新上司脸上洋溢着乐观，整个克里姆林宫都飘忽着这样的情绪。

“真的是好事吗？”

伊万默默想着，之前他也这样乐观，可他现在已经冷静了下来，或许只有他冷静了。所以，这也是为什么他不想立即回应中国的橄榄枝，只是他没想到，中国抢先一步，让苏联在树立维护国际共运的形象上，失去了主动权。而且，苏联人民一直不大理解为什么要和中国闹矛盾，苏共一直试图解释，结果效果并不理想。

告别上司以后，伊万苦苦思索该怎么把友好控制在一个合适的程度，既不要太热情，又不至于太冷淡，等他回过神来，正看到窗外阳光温和，有种特别的疗愈感，伊万想了想，找来自己的手风琴，去了列宁墓。他相信，无论在何时，他的老师都一定会听他说话。

暗红色的手风琴很久没动过了，伊万觉得有点生疏，他随便按了几个音，觉得手感差不多了开始演奏，美妙又饱含感情的调子很快吸引来了很多群众围观，他们静默的听着，这位年轻人很像他们的祖国先生，但是没人敢确定，他们的祖国先生离他们太远了，很多人一辈子也见不到他一次，他们对他充满了敬畏。

伊万低声唱着俄罗斯的旧谣，从古老的小调一直到充满了苏联风格的歌曲，就好像唱尽了自己的一生，他闭着眼睛，因为这样就可以把感觉完全交给心，他能感受到伊里奇老师正站在他身边，他低声对他说，“睁开眼睛看看吧。”，伊万听话的睁开眼睛，看到很多人仰望着坐在高处的他，眼神纯净。

“这是你的人民，他们为你而生为你而死，无论何时，你都有他们，万尼亚，我和他们一样，永远爱着你。”，列宁的声音温和悠远，“走下去吧，千万不要害怕。”，随着最后一个音符落下，耳边的声音消失了。

“您说得对。”

伊万站了起来，他把手放在墓碑上，感受着它的冰冷和坚硬，“老师，我先回去了，事情真的太多了。”，伊万说完转过身，在大家仰望的目光中深深鞠了一躬，他一步步走下列宁墓，头也不回的往前走去。

10月30日，苏共中央做出了邀请中国代表团参加十月革命庆典的决议，31日，契尔沃年科向周先生通报了苏共中央的决定，“苏联方面以愉快的心情接待中国代表团，并借此机会进行接触，以有利于中苏两国朝着团结和一致的方向走。”，苏联已经向12个社会主义国家发出了邀请，但不包括阿尔巴尼亚。总得来说，苏共中央对未来会谈寄予了厚望，同时保留了自己的立场。

接到苏联的邀请以后，毛先生在接下来的政治局常委会议上进一步阐释了他的“一推二看”的方针，除了将苏共立场“推”向与中共趋同，就是观察苏共有无转变立场的可能，进而争取人心，积累资本，让国际共运走上它“真正应该”走的道路。

为了渲染友好，31日当天，外交部礼宾司就开始着手准备送给苏联的礼物，他们准备了两套方案，一个是援例1957年和1960年的高规格，一个是低规格，外交部倾向于第一种方案。很快所有的礼物都备齐了，王耀总觉得还少了点什么，给苏联的礼物齐了，给伊万的他还没想好。

“总理叫您过去。”

“嗯？”

王耀看着来传话的人，“有什么事？”，“这我也不知道了。”，人家摇摇头，王耀想不到周先生叫他过去干什么，难道是又要嘱咐他千万不要冲伊万发火？他一边想着一边去了周先生的办公室，一进门，就看到周先生手里拿着那个盒子。

“……”

看到王耀脸色变得很难看，周先生微笑着走了过来，“给苏联的礼物交给我们操心，给布拉金斯基同志的礼物，我也替你懆心好了。”，王耀看着周先生，“您要我还给他？”，“这原本就是你送给他的，物归原主，有何不可？”，“他自己不要的。”，王耀倔强地嘴硬，“我猜他一定不是这样说的。”，周先生说，王耀脱口而出，“您怎么知……”，他立马闭了嘴，伊万确实不是这样说的，他说的是等王耀后悔了再把这个还给他。

“我不想给他。”，王耀继续倔强。

“倔脾气的，我得嘱咐你，不能带着情绪去人家家里，苏联不是我们的敌人，我们共同的敌人在大洋彼岸。”，周先生说，王耀疑惑的问，“我们要妥协？”，“不。”，“求同存异？”，“也不是。”，“那……”，“来，坐下，我和你好好聊聊。”，周先生拉着王耀走到沙发边，王耀有点不情愿。

“您不会又在担心我和万尼亚吵起来吧？”

“还挺有自知之明的。”

“先生！”

“哈哈哈哈，来坐来坐。”


	65. 第六十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月5日，中国代表团降落在莫斯科伏努科夫机场，在此之前，中国向52个国家使节发出了通知，到场迎接的有40个国家使节，除了东欧国家以及蒙古，绝大多数建交或未建交的亚非国家以及资本主义国家使节都来了。

王耀看了一圈，居然只看到了格奥尔基（罗马尼亚拟人：格奥尔基·艾米内斯库），罗马尼亚人有着一张清秀且长相浪漫的脸，“你……”，“很意外吗？只有我来了。”，格奥尔基说，“还好。”，王耀说，“不过，看到你确实挺意外的。”，“哦，我可没那么小心眼。”，格奥尔基说，王耀皱起眉头，他摇摇头，“这不是小心眼。”，格奥尔基很好奇，“那这是什么？”，王耀没有回答，然后柯西金走过来和他握手，打断了这个聊天。

“请收下我友好的问候。”

“谢谢。”

等柯西金离开，王耀跟格奥尔基道了别，他转身之前看了一眼罗马尼亚人，用很低的声音说，“这更像是在试探。”，可惜他声音实在是太微弱，格奥尔基没有听清，他只看到中国人嘴唇翕动，那双琥珀色的眼睛瞬间暗了下去。

亚历山大靠在窗台前，手里摇晃着一个高脚杯，里面盛着伏特加，这种烈酒配这样优雅谨慎的杯子是他突发奇想，他望着窗外，下面只有很少的几个人来来往往，亚历山大转回室内，看着躺在沙发里的伊万说，“后悔吗？”，伊万看了他一眼，立马翻了个身，“后悔什么？”，“不去接人。”，“哼。”，伊万舒服的蹭了蹭沙发，“不后悔。”，“哎，我居然一点也不高兴。”，亚历山大说，他走过来，俯身看着躺着的伊万。

“因为你……”

“因为我明白，你心里只有他。”

“……”

伊万慢慢坐了起来，他靠在沙发里仰头看着亚历山大，他没戴眼镜，但是看得清面前的南斯拉夫人，亚历山大俊秀沉稳又暗藏性感的五官深深印进他的眼中，伊万笑了，“你在吃醋？”，“我不否认。”，亚历山大说，伊万一歪头，“突然觉得，你很值得我学习。”，“哪方面？”，“不挥霍爱。”。

听到伊万这么回答，亚历山大笑得很深，“那是因为我真的很爱你，只有保持理智，才能让我们……嗯，至少保持一个不错的关系。”，“怎么做到的？”，“别抱希望，你做不到。”，亚历山大遗憾地说，伊万很奇怪，“为什么？”，南斯拉夫人没有回答，只是弯下身，逼近了伊万，他们之间的距离近到可以听到对方的呼吸，伊万下意识往后躲了躲，尽管他无路可退。

亚历山大没有继续逼近，他停下来笑着说，“你看，你在躲。”，伊万愣了一下，“你到底想说什么？”，“你做不到，因为你真的爱他，不，是你们的爱是真的、相互的，而不像我，是单向的。”，亚历山大说，他正要直起身，伊万伸手抱住了他，“我会试着做出改变，你可以帮我。”，伊万说完主动吻上亚历山大，然后他就被推开了，南斯拉夫人后退了好几步，他的脸很红，显然刚刚的激吻惹动了他的情欲。

“我不会帮你，我不接受你的任性了，至少从今以后都是。”

“为什么？”

“我怕我会失控，会暴露我的软弱。”，亚历山大说，“你给我的爱太少了，少到我没有资本挥霍。”，他说完快步离开了房间，伊万看着他的背影，最后还是放弃了起身去追的冲动。亚历山大不会回来，他知道。

王耀在走廊里遇到了亚历山大，南斯拉夫人行色匆匆，带着浓重的悲伤和愤慨，他看到王耀明显怔了一下，王耀也愣住了，他没想到能在这见到亚历山大，很明显，他是来找伊万的，看到亚历山大脸上还未散去的红晕，王耀心下一沉，他压制下情绪，冲亚历山大友好地打了个招呼，“您好，瓦尔特先生。”，亚历山大一言不发的看着他，等到王耀不耐烦了，亚历山大总算有了反应。

“好久不见，耀。”

“你叫我什么？”

“耀，你忘了吗？是你让我这么称呼你的，难道你要收回去？”，亚历山大笑着说，王耀却只从他眼中看到满满的悲伤，“你没事吧？我看你……”，“不，我没事，如果你是来找万尼亚的，他就在自己的办公室，感谢关心。”，亚历山大说完绕过王耀快步离开了，王耀看着他的背影，却不知道要说什么，只好转回身，他正要继续往前走，一个人从旁边走了出来，挡在了他面前。

“是你……”

王耀看着面前一脸凝重的伊万，他冷冷的看着王耀，仿佛在看一个陌生人，“你来找我吗？”，伊万问，王耀低下头绞起衣角，他咬着下唇纠结了一会，然后抬头看着伊万，“是的，我来找你。”，“那么。”，伊万侧过身，做了一个“请”的动作。

“请吧。”

伊万的办公室很快就到了，王耀走进去就闻到了酒味，是伏特加，他注意到桌上一个透明的高脚杯子，里面还有残留的液体，那一定是伏特加了，谁喝的？伊万没有用高脚杯喝伏特加的习惯，所以……只能是亚历山大。看王耀呆呆的对着那杯酒出神，伊万微微一笑，绕到他身前，拿起桌上的杯子，把里面剩余的酒一饮而尽。

“……”

“你要来一杯吗？”

王耀看着北极熊古怪的表情，他越看，伊万笑得越深，他越笑，王耀越生气，两个人之间的气氛瞬间紧张了起来，王耀一咬牙，掏出口袋里的石头，递给伊万，“生日快乐，送给你。”，他觉得还不够，又加了一句，“只代表我个人。”，伊万看着那颗石头，那是他还给王耀的，他笑着摇摇头，推开了王耀的手。

“我不要。”

中国人不可思议的睁大眼睛，他嘴唇张合着，却问不出来一句“为什么”，伊万看穿了他的心思，他笑着说，“小耀，不如就这样，把以前积攒的爱统统挥霍干净，我们就能相互放手了。”，王耀保持着递出石头的动作，他看着眼前突然如此决绝的人，喃喃地问，“你说什么？”，苏联人轻轻握住王耀伸出的手，把它推了回去，红色的眼睛盈满笑意，伊万俯下身凑近了王耀。

“谢谢你的礼物，可我不能收。”

“为……为什么？”

“因为你没有后悔，我也有我的尊严。小耀，我爱你。”

意思完全不同的话硬是被伊万放在了一起，他说完直起身，看到了王耀眼中的泪，他悄悄攥紧拳头，然后后退一步，换上一个冷漠的表情，“不要哭，王耀同志，我这里没有多余的纸巾给你。”，“你……”，王耀无力的看着眼前的人，他垂下手，那颗石头在他手中轻轻摇晃，王耀咬紧牙，努力不让自己情绪失控，他必须让自己赶紧离开这。

“抱歉，再见，我走了。”

“不送。”

“砰！”，门被重重摔上，伊万仍旧没有追出去，他突然失去了全身力气一般，靠在了办公桌上，然后顺着桌子慢慢滑下来，他看着自己的办公室，那些装饰，那些物品，那些无穷无尽的回忆，从此以后都要深埋心底了。

“我、绝、不、能、心、软。”

王耀伤心的回到了中国大使馆，刚进门就被抱了个满怀，一个年轻、充满活力的声音传进他的耳朵，“耀君，好久不见！”，王耀一下愣住了，他恍惚中以为是本田菊，然后他看到了德田方二阳光灿烂的笑脸，太好了，不是本田菊。看到王耀突然松了口气的样子，德田方二疑惑地问，“我吓到你了？”，“不，没，我只是……你怎么会在这？”，王耀结结巴巴的解释，这真不怪他，德田方二和本田菊太像了，总是让他产生诡异的错觉，德田方二用力收紧手臂，语气带上了责备。

“我想你了啊。”

“德田……”

“耀君，我想要你喊我‘真吾’。”

德田方二把脸埋在王耀怀里，这让他的声音听上去闷闷的，真吾是王耀送给德田方二的小名，出自宋代翁森的《四时读书乐》里的“木落水尽千崖枯，迥然吾亦见真吾。”，真吾即脱去外相的本我，王耀希望德田方二是脱去本田菊外相的真正的……弟弟，而不是那个让他无法原谅的梦魇。真，也代表“真理”，是的，当初王耀是怀着非常真挚赤诚的心把这个名字交给了德田方二。

“德田，不要任性。”

“叫我真吾。”

“……好吧，真吾。”

听到这个名字德田方二才满足的抬起头，“耀君，我好想你。”，王耀看着他黑色的眼睛，亮而有神，不行……他控制不住想起本田菊。月色下，小男孩踩着木屐朝他跑过来，手里拿着新折的樱花，“耀君！耀君！小菊想要吃你做的花糕，这是我带来的樱花，我可以拿它作为交换吗？这是小菊家最好最美丽的东西！”，王耀接住扑过来的孩子，微笑着揉着他细碎柔软的短发，“你不用换，想要什么，我都会留给你。”，“真的吗？”，本田菊抬起头，幽深的黑眼睛一眨不眨，他用力收紧手臂。

“耀君，我想要什么都可以吗？”

“只要是我有的。”

“那要是耀君只有一份呢？”

“那样的话，看看你拿什么换咯。”

锦衣华服的少年调皮地笑笑，顺手在穿着和服的小男孩脑门上弹了一下，小男孩仿佛是被弹疼了，他一皱眉，扁起嘴重新把脸埋进少年怀里，“我只有樱花，我什么都没有，可我真的好喜欢好喜欢耀君。”，那时的王耀没有细想这句话，他后悔过，如果早点发现本田菊的野心，会不会是另一种结局？

“我不要你的钱，我只要你在我身边。”，另一个声音突然响起，悠远，软糯，甜腻腻的，带着撒娇，又满怀真挚，王耀一震，那是伊万的声音，距离他说这句话，已经过去了整整十年。“小耀，等我们实现了共产主义，就去找一个很美的地方，有桃花有美酒的过一辈子。”，“我摘了桃花给你换酒钱好吗？”，“如果是你，我肯定不要钱。”，苏联人认真的表情还是那么清晰。

“万尼亚……”

王耀在心里喊了一声这个名字，他低下头轻轻推着德田方二，“快松开吧，这么大了像个什么样子，听话，跟我来，我泡茶给你喝。”，“我想吃花糕。”，德田方二撒着娇，王耀在他脑门弹了一下，“这哪有花糕给你吃？”，“耀君给我做嘛~”，“胡闹，这里怎么做？快过来。”，“好吧……”，德田方二失望地垂下头，跟着王耀一起走了。

绿茶带着清苦的香味丝丝缕缕闯进德田方二的鼻腔，他闭着眼睛享受热茶，“真香，我自己就泡不好。”，王耀笑着说，“这么久了还学不会吗？”，“我们平时都见不到，耀君都没怎么教过我，怎么学会嘛？”，德田方二不满的哼哼，王耀一笑，脱口而出，“万尼亚就学的很快。”，“什么？”，“呃……我是说……”，王耀刚要解释，就看到德田方二眼神暗了下来。

“耀君对他真好。”

“那是因为……”

王耀斟酌半天也不知道怎么措辞，德田方二把茶杯放下来，起身走了过来，王耀还捧着茶杯低头思索措辞，突然手里的茶被夺走了，他讶异的抬起头，看到德田方二仰头把那还滚烫的茶水喝得一干二净，“……”，王耀惊呆了，他赶紧站起来夺回茶杯放在一边，看到德田方二被烫的脸色都变了，他着急的问，“没事吧？你这是干什么！”，“耀君。”，德田方二慢慢开口，他的舌头都被烫麻了，依然倔强地看着王耀。

“耀君，我想要你好好教我泡茶，我一定会学的很快，不比那个苏联先生差，我也很厉害的，请相信我，我、我很想学。”，他后面越说越急躁，他的心怦怦直跳，这是他最大限度的表白了，他说不出“我爱你”，有太多原因。

“真吾，等我和本田菊建交，我们……我会好好教你泡茶。”，王耀说，他自己也知道这样说很奇怪，他就这么下意识说出来了，德田方二听了果然变了脸色，“关他什么事？我也是独立存在的！”，他愤愤不平地说，“他早就不应该存在了，从开战那一天起，他就应该死去！现在整天跟着那个美国佬，真让我恶心！我讨厌他！如果不是他，你……”，他突然停了下来，王耀看着他，正要问怎么了，德田方二迅速握住了他的手。

“你一定会喜欢我。”

“……”

王耀不敢相信的看着德田方二，他一直把他当做弟弟，也只能把他当做弟弟，他不可能爱他，他像本田菊，但他实实在在又是独立存在的。

“真吾，我……唔。”

日本人没有给王耀说下去的机会，他鼓起勇气，小心的吻上他心中的哥哥，堵住了他剩下的话，只是这个吻很淡很轻，只有一瞬间，德田方二脸涨得通红，他太紧张了，王耀还没反应过来就听到德田方二说，“谢谢你的茶，耀君。”，他迅速说完就走了，只留下王耀一个人愣在原地。


	66. 第六十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月7日，庆典正式开始了，上午是阅兵仪式，游行队伍中，苏、中国旗仍旧分别在首要和次要的位置，其余国家按照字母顺序排列，看上去一切如常，但是……王耀远远的看着伊万，庆典观礼的位置没有突出中国，反而是根据唱名以及报刊报道时的排名进行平等排序，他们被分的很远。

王耀身边的是格奥尔基（没找到相关排序资料，为了下文，自行安排座次了），格奥尔基很认真的观看列阵，时不时跟王耀说两句话，“哦，真是一年一个新面貌，又多了很多我没见过。”，王耀也跟着赞叹，“是啊，让人意外。”，“真不愧是万尼亚。”，格奥尔基满眼的羡慕，他只是没说出来，他怕被人听了引起不必要的误会，“是啊。”，王耀继续感叹，两个人坐在那一脸崇拜又憧憬的看着台下。

“你好像心不在焉。”，亚历山大说，他和伊万原本隔着菲利克斯，但是菲利克斯和他换了座位，说是他那边视野更好，亚历山大当然知道波兰朋友在想什么，他轻轻道谢，过去和伊万坐在一起了，伊万回过神，看到是亚历山大，他摇摇头，“没有，我在看那些士兵和装备，他们都是我的骄傲。”，“嗯，是吗？”，亚历山大跟着伊万的视线看了一会台下的列阵，他做出了评价，“他们确实很棒，值得你骄傲。”。

伊万听了没有表示感谢，而是慢慢站了起来，他站在那里，大家的目光都聚集到了他身上，谁也不清楚伊万突然站起来要做什么，王耀也疑惑地看着他，然后伊万一转身，离开了观礼台，他的身影越来越远，但是非常惹眼，深蓝色的军装和鲜红的围巾走到哪里都像一团火、一束阳光一样惹人注目。

“您来了。”

勃列日涅夫看到了伊万，他向他敬了个礼，接着伸出手，伊万把手放在他手中，也敬了个礼，“我来了。”，他说完顺着勃列日涅夫的牵引来到了最前排，列宁墓的大理石冰冷依旧，伊万却觉得这是温凉的，带着久违的怀念和眷恋，他站在那里，把手放在大理石上，看着下面的列阵，认真的敬了个礼。

“致，伊里奇老师，致，苏联共产党，致，苏联人民，致，我爱的一切。”，伊万的目光追随着那些年轻的脸，他们的目光交织着，震撼着伊万的心，“保持克制、遵从本心、找准方向、确定你要做的。”，一个声音突然出现，伊万怔了一下，他看到他的伊里奇老师站在他的身边，对他微笑。（灵感来自节制牌）

“我知道要怎么做，老师。”

“祝福您，亲爱的万尼亚。”

列宁消失了，伊万有点恍然，他定定神，对着台下认真挥手，那些雄壮浑厚、气势磅礴的乐曲一首接着一首，把整个庆典推向高潮，这是伟大的苏维埃，不朽的红色国家，独特的意识形态，一个传奇，伊万相信，它会永存，万古长青。

庆典结束以后，下午四点举行了盛大的招待会，克里姆林宫里宾客云集，王耀和中国代表团一起和大家互动着，那些亚非国家的朋友相当热情，他们聊的很热烈，这时候突然发生了一件事，喝多了酒的马林诺夫斯基挑衅的说了一句反美的祝酒词，惹得美国驻苏大使又是尴尬又是忿恚，但又不好说什么，周先生看到这一切，领着中国代表团走过去跟马林诺夫斯基敬酒，对他“精彩的反帝祝酒词”表示祝贺。

王耀也跟着走过去，不过他被拦了下来，伊万举着酒杯对他说，“我敬你。”，王耀没想到他半路杀了出来，只好不自然的和伊万碰碰杯，“我也敬你。”，两个人面对面喝光了杯中的酒，伊万伸出手，“我可以邀请你跳一曲吗？”，王耀很惊讶，他立马拒绝了，“我不会跳这些。”，“你已经跳的很好了。”，伊万坚持，“我真的……”，“你不愿和我一起跳舞？”，小熊委屈起来，王耀看着他，“我……”，“那好吧，我不勉强你，我去找别人。”，伊万说着就往亚历山大那边走过去，王耀下意识拉住了他，“等等。”，小熊嘴角泛起一丝浅笑，他很快收了回去，转过身面无表情的看着王耀。

“你反悔了？”

“……要是被我踩了，你可不要后悔！”，王耀竖起眉毛，伊万笑了笑，优雅温和的伸出手，“请吧，我最好的舞伴。”，王耀毫不犹豫的接住他的手，昂首挺胸的跟着他走进了另一边的舞池。

“你来跳男步，我跟着你。”，伊万说，王耀看了他一眼，苏联人出奇克制又温顺的样子实在让他摸不着头脑，昨天勃列日涅夫的讲话一点也看不出苏共有退让的意思，反而是认定了必须开国际会议，把他气得要命，今天这样又觉得还有很大余地，王耀一边纳闷一边跟着音乐挪动脚步，伊万跟着他的步子，也开始移动。

《天鹅湖》的旋律优美宏大，它所讲述的故事也一样的充满震撼，王耀带着自己的“天鹅公主”——伊万，行走在湖边，随着音乐的深入，王耀的心情也跟着放松了下来，他虽然不情愿，但也必须承认，这种幸福让他沉溺，他今天发挥超常，每一个舞步都恰到好处，带着伊万成为舞池里最耀眼的一对。

音乐曲调一转，代表着黑天鹅来了，这里没有黑天鹅，伊万充当了黑天鹅，他脱离了王耀的手臂，开始自己舞蹈，《天鹅湖》更适合芭蕾舞，因为华尔兹太过庄重，不能全然表现芭蕾的跃动，王耀停了下来，他记得这里不是这样跳的，他看到伊万独自挪动脚步，离他忽近忽远，但是他一直都在看着他，伊万把华尔兹变成了单人芭蕾。

著名的奥吉莉娅“32挥鞭转”对于穿着笨拙军装的伊万来说不可能完成，他也没有要求自己做到，他转了几个急促的圈以后朝着王耀跑过来，这时候音乐达到了最高潮——王子真的相信黑天鹅奥吉莉娅就是白天鹅奥杰塔，黑天鹅就要成功了，接着曲调突变，是来自奥杰塔的呼唤，伊万正要靠近王耀，另一边发生了意外。

马林诺夫斯基趁着酒劲对周先生说，“我们不要任何人来扰乱我们的关系，俄国人民要幸福，中国人民也要幸福，我们不要任何毛，不要任何赫鲁晓夫来妨碍我们的关系！”，因为旁边还有美国记者，周先生忍住了没有发作，只是走向一边，但是苏联人没有停下来，他继续说着，还有其他的苏联元帅加入了进来。

“我们俄国人搞掉了赫鲁晓夫，你们也要搞掉毛。”

“任何蔬菜都是有时令的。”

喋喋不休的话传进中国代表团的耳朵里，马林诺夫斯基还对贺先生谈论了毛先生，使用了俄文里具有侮辱性的词汇，这让中国代表团忍无可忍，周先生和代表团当即选择离开，王耀看到了也要跟着离开，伊万拉住了他。其实他们都没弄清那边怎么回事，只是看中国代表团的面色就知道准没好事，王耀回过头，甩开了伊万的手。

“我得回去。”

“我知道。”，伊万说，他收回手，这时乐曲进入了最后的尾声，这次使用的是悲剧结尾，王子被黑天鹅迷惑，和白天鹅双双逝去，悲戚的调子成为了王耀和伊万的背景音，伊万低声问，“你还会回来吗？”。

王耀看着他的眼睛，鲜艳的红色，从一开始就敲中了他的心门，他爱了他好几十年，也许从一开始，他就为这个人沉沦了，只是他从未在意，直到他彻底认可红色苏维埃，认可了这个开天辟地的理想，才正视了自己的心。

“今晚不会了，再见，万尼亚。”

中国人头也不回的离开了宴会厅，这时候，《天鹅湖》彻底落幕了，下一首舒缓祥和的舞曲响起，把之前的阴霾一挥而散，《蓝色多瑙河》带着黎明的春光破空而来。伊万看着王耀离开的身影，慢慢闭上了眼睛，他默默退出舞池，走到一边拿起了一杯酒，安静的站在角落里喝着酒。

王耀走出克里姆林宫，却意外的遇上了亚历山大，很明显，南斯拉夫人早就在这等着他了。对于王耀来说，他宁愿和伊万吵架也不想面对亚历山大，中南关系现在糟糕透顶，连外交级别都降到了临时代办。这不仅仅是苏联的原因，还有更多复杂的原因，比如说国际共运里的“左右”问题，对待南斯拉夫某种意义上是敲打某些“右倾人士”。

“耀，你好。”

亚历山大挡在王耀面前，浅浅微笑着说，王耀很意外，两年前他因为拉吉夫的事把亚历山大狠狠骂了一顿以后，他们之间的联系几乎中断，现在南斯拉夫人没事人一样对他微笑真的让他奇怪又害怕。

“您好，瓦尔特先生。”，王耀点点头，亚历山大看着他，“‘您’？原来我们已经这样疏远了吗？”，“不然呢？难道您觉得这些年我们的唇枪舌战只是作秀？”，王耀说，他现在只想赶紧回去，他和亚历山大单独相处不管多久都一定会引起不必要的猜测，可是亚历山大显然不打算放他走。

“我以为你不会把矛盾上升到我个人身上，最起码，头几年你很愿意和我聊天。”，亚历山大说，王耀想了想，“好吧，我很感谢您在联合国帮中国争取席位的努力，但这不代表我就……”，王耀还没说完就被亚历山大扯了一下推到了墙上，“你要做什么？”，王耀看着面前的南斯拉夫人，“动粗？”，亚历山大笑着摇摇头，“我要是在这对你动粗，那才是蠢到家了。”，王耀冷哼一声，“对，因为这里是莫斯科。”，“不，耀。”，亚历山大看着倔强的中国人。

“因为我不可能这么做。”

王耀很疑惑，“为什么？”，“你这个问题真有意思。”，亚历山大看傻子一样看着王耀，“我知道你在防着万尼亚对中国出兵，毛先生还不止一次提出过这个问题，这个问题很可笑，你没发现吗？”，王耀很不高兴，“那是因为你不是他的邻居！”，“耀，被害妄想症要治一治。”，亚历山大松开了王耀，“还记得1957年我对你说的话吗？”。

“什么话？”

“‘东风压倒西风’，那个西风又是什么呢？”

亚历山大看到王耀变了脸色就知道自己猜对了，“看来我……”，“亚扎，请不要说下去了。”，王耀打断了亚历山大，“我从来都知道，我和你、我和他、我们都不是敌人，但是，我不能接受现在的你们，你们让我觉得心痛。”，中国人琥珀色的眼睛氤氲着怒气。亚历山大叹口气，“耀，我不和你讨论这些问题，这没意义，我们不存在‘求同存异’。”，王耀眼一瞪，“那你想说什么？”。

“打个赌好吗？”

“赌什么？”

“赌未来你一定会后悔。”

话音刚落，王耀的拳头就过来了，亚历山大就像是早已预料到了，他抬手握住了王耀的拳头，拦住了他的攻击，“听我说完，耀。”，他平静地看着一脸怒色的中国人，“赌未来我们都会后悔。”，王耀一惊，“什么意思？”，“耀，我做过一个不大吉利的梦，我不想告诉你，现在，你只要告诉我，你愿不愿意赌。”，亚历山大说。

王耀看着眼前的人，他忽然浑身颤抖，心里痛得说不出话来，他慌忙收回拳头，转过身不再看亚历山大，“我不想赌，亚扎，我什么都不想赌。”，王耀咬着牙，他仰起头不让眼泪落下来，天边的夕阳火红火红的，是太阳最后的余晖，等它消失了，就是黑夜，冬季的黑夜那么漫长。突然一条手臂揽住了王耀的肩膀，温热的体温驱散了他满身的凉意，王耀侧过头，看到亚历山大和他一起仰头看着夕阳。

“接下这个赌约吧，耀。”

南斯拉夫人仍在固执，王耀比他还要固执，他再次拒绝，“亚扎，不要逼我。”，亚历山大扭头看着中国人，他低着头，垂下来的头发掩映着他秀雅的五官，长长的睫毛轻轻颤动着，亚历山大认真地欣赏着他印象中极为陌生的东方美，含蓄、清逸、浑然天成中一段自然的风流，完全不同于西方张扬繁复的美，就像是白天鹅奥杰塔，但是亚历山大知道，世界的东方暗藏着黑天鹅的能量。

“你真像他。”

王耀听到亚历山大突然感慨了一句没头没脑的话，他疑惑的抬起头，“什么？”，亚历山大微笑着看着他，“你真像万尼亚。”，“……”，王耀愣住了，他像伊万？哪里？难道他也已经变得和那只熊一样任性霸道不讲理还敏感？“也许是气质吧。”，亚历山大说，他不禁陷入了回忆中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （关于天鹅湖的舞蹈是我为了剧情自创的，若有冒犯，请原谅。我借《天鹅湖》的象征设定是：白天鹅代表露露，黑天鹅代表露露心中的另一个声音，后面他才有更多的戏份，王子就是耀耀，魔王代表叶利钦等人，白天鹅总会和王子在一起的，哪怕是他们都死了，也会重生成就新的“天鹅湖”。）


	67. 第六十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

那是1877年，12月份的多瑙河已经结冰了。刚刚击溃土耳其军队的塞尔维亚人遇到了俄国军队，伊万就在其中，不过当时的他灰头土脸的，正在追赶逃命的土耳其军队。俄国人漂亮的五官老远就引得亚历山大眼前一亮，他很快认出来这是谁。自维斯瓦河河谷一别，他们再见已经是15世纪初，伊万变成了莫斯科大公国。

伊万下了马走向亚历山大，“您好，亲爱的亚历山大。”，他的弹舌可爱又俏皮，亚历山大热情地给了他一个拥抱，“您好，见到您很高兴。”，他松开怀抱，看到对面的少年歪头对他一笑，在风中像一抹暖阳。

“我的斯拉夫兄弟，我也很高兴见到你，就快了，我们会取得胜利，我会保护你，不再受那些家伙的压迫。”，伊万说，他紫色的眼睛神秘而高贵，亚历山大看着他，多么别具一格的美丽，这样清冷又自带天然诱惑的美，似乎不属于西方世界的标准，更像是他看过的书中，那神秘浪漫的东方风情。

“您看上去不太好，冷吗？”

“不，我不冷。”

少年笑着把被风吹到脸侧的头发顺回去，但是风总是让他前功尽弃，不断地把头发吹回来，伊万只好低下头，打算把头发弄好了再抬起头，而他被风吹乱的发丝倒显得精致的侧脸更加动人了，亚历山大看着他，因为他一直属于土耳其的控制之下，对于同源的沙皇俄国交集很少，他上次见到伊万是在1811年，紫色眼睛的少年挑动了沉寂的年少记忆，不过那时塞尔维亚只是获得了高度自治，并没有独立，他目睹了俄国和土耳其的争斗。他一直把这份感情藏在心里，直到半个多世纪后，俄国人又来了。

“你看着我干什么？”

“哦……没什么，我只是太紧张了。”

“别紧张，相信我会打败这些家伙，让斯拉夫兄弟安稳的生活在这片土地上，之前的失败是个意外，这次我亲自来了。”

伊万总算把自己的头发弄好了，这时候风也停了，开始下雪了，“我们快些出发，寒冷对我们来说是最好的帮手。”，伊万说，接着他走过去上了马，然后号令军队做好准备继续前进，他骑着马停在亚历山大面前，对他伸出手。

“要上来吗？”

亚历山大正要接住那只手，伊万反而收回了手，傲慢的歪着头，带着恶作剧得逞的笑容说，“首先，你得叫我一声哥哥。”，“……”，亚历山大看着他，他不明白伊万为什么突然提这么奇怪的要求，但他还是答应了，他看着浅笑的俄国少年，缓缓开口。

“哥哥。”

“我在这哦。”

伊万一伸手把亚历山大捞上马，“坐稳了，前方就是君士坦丁堡。”，他自信的说，完全忘了二十年前克里木战争中的惨败，或者说这次战争就是为了找回在巴尔干半岛丢失的尊严和威信。亚历山大看了一眼前方，那里大雪茫茫。

1878年3月，塞尔维亚在沙皇俄国的协助下获得了完全独立，亚历山大终于能够光明正大的走进圣彼得堡，他在冬宫见到了伊万，他推开门的那一刻，看到阳光下衣着华丽却气质清冷的少年，细小的微尘飘荡在空气里，逆着光手执画笔的少年就像是他梦中无数次见到的天使，伊万回过头，看到他粲然一笑。

“你来了。”

“我来了。”

亚历山大说着快步走进房间，他看到伊万眼睛红红的，突然觉得，他更适合红色，可惜他的眼睛是紫色的，如果是红色，一定更美。他还是关切的问道，“怎么了？”，伊万看了他一会，有些掩饰的转回头，他在画布上添了两笔，重重放下了画笔。

“那些家伙都不希望我好过，他们不承认《圣斯特法诺和约》，真是可恶，我现在对柏林那个地方厌恶至极！”，伊万愤怒地说，因为第十次俄土战争以俄罗斯的胜利告终，引起了英国和奥匈帝国的恐慌，他们迫使俄国放弃了《圣斯特法诺和约》，转而签订了修改后的《柏林条约》，遏制了俄国在巴尔干半岛的影响力扩张。

不过这并不影响塞尔维亚，他依旧取得了独立，亚历山大看到伊万画上是一艘船，那片海洋的轮廓像极了地中海，这是俄国梦寐以求的地方，可惜漫天大雪中海面结了冰，船搁浅了，孤独的被封锁在一望无际的海洋中，伊万仍在远方点缀了一片生机勃勃的向日葵。亚历山大笑笑，俯身安慰愤怒的俄国人。

“不要生气，我，会一直在你身边，你，不想见到我吗？”

伊万抬起头，看着亚历山大，他不觉得这句话是在安慰他，反而像是一种……宣誓或者是单纯的自我表达，“你很好，见到你我很高兴。”，他随意的回答，“哎，真是好累，我真不喜欢出门，这是我出门最久的一次了，我要好好休息，以后随它去吧。”，伊万说着站了起来，他又看了一眼亚历山大，“想喝茶吗？”，亚历山大点点头，“好。”。

红茶冒着热气放在了亚历山大面前，俄国人却自己捧起了一杯绿茶，这是从东方中国那里运来的，和红茶口感很不一样。伊万试着喝了一口，又一次被苦的皱起了眉头，他还是不大习惯这个清苦，并且放了糖和牛奶以后简直难以下咽，让他想起英国人糟糕的厨艺，伊万只好放下茶杯，懊恼的后悔没有给自己也泡红茶。

这时，一杯红茶递到了伊万面前，他有些意外，看到对面亚历山大浅笑的眉眼，“不适合你的话就不要勉强了。”，伊万犹豫了一下，接过了亚历山大的茶，他刚想喝又想起什么的停住了，亚历山大仿佛看出了他的心思，补充说，“我没有动过。”，伊万脸一红，捧起茶杯喝了一口，以此掩饰自己的尴尬。

“噗嗤”

一声嗤笑引得伊万不满的皱起眉头，他觉得自己被冒犯了，正要发作，亚历山大却抢先说，“以后我可以常来看你吗？”，伊万下意识点点头，“当然可以，我是你的哥哥。”，亚历山大喊了一声，“哥哥。”。

自那以后，亚历山大常常跑去圣彼得堡，伊万真的“说到做到”，很少出门，总是待在房间里画画，但是会和他一起去种向日葵，有时候亚历山大在初夏来，会收到伊万准备好的向日葵，他越来越沉静，但是身上那抹天然的诱惑力没有消失。亚历山大记不起来他们第一次上床是什么时候，总之并没有多久，他只是很意外伊万会答应，虽然国家意识体并没有人类刻薄的贞操观念，但也不是谁都可以的，他们上床更多的是出于利益往来。

最后，1948年，他们彻底闹崩。

后面的故事亚历山大没有告诉王耀，他的叙述停在了1878年塞尔维亚独立，王耀仍然满头雾水，“这和赌约有什么关系？”，“我一直认为，他的气质更适合东方，正好，他遇到了你。”，亚历山大回答，王耀还是不明白，亚历山大不再卖关子，他说，“耀，接下赌约，赌一赌未来，我们会后悔，那时一切的矛盾也就解除了，我们三个就可以坐在一起喝杯茶，我会祝福你们的。”，王耀皱起眉头，亚历山大不再给他机会，“我当你接受了。”，他说完离开了，王耀看着他的背影，握紧了拳头。

“我接受，亚扎，但我绝不会后悔。”

王耀回到了大使馆，周先生把他叫去了，对他详细复述了宴会上苏联人说的话，尤其是那句“我们搞掉了赫鲁晓夫，你们也要搞掉毛。”，王耀气得直接要去找伊万，周先生赶紧稳住他，“我们已经向北京发了加急电报，你可别去。”，王耀一哼，“毛先生肯定不会善罢甘休的！”，事实证明，王耀是对的。第二天上午，中共中央的特急电就发了回来：坚持立场，借此推动苏共改弦易张。

正好，今天中午苏共领导人回拜中国同志，他们来到了中国代表团住所共进午餐，周先生借此机会正式提出了抗议，王耀也跟着义正言辞的指责苏联人想要中国撤换掉毛先生，就像他们撤换了赫鲁晓夫那样。中国人指出，这只会恶化中苏关系，徒劳无益。

伊万很惊讶，他昨天回去也了解到了到底怎么一回事，他预料到今天中国人一定会借此发难，但他还是低估了中国人的怒火。伊万首先开始解释，“我很抱歉，我对马林诺夫斯基的不当言论也很愤慨，他一定是喝多了，我……”，“我想这不是他一个人的问题，一定是有一些人这样想，他才会这样说。”，伊万还没解释完就被王耀打断了，中国人的不信任让他感到心寒。

“你不信我？”

“万尼亚，我们之间的分歧不仅仅是毛先生和赫鲁晓夫同志之间的问题，请你们不要避重就轻，这是帝国主义的说辞。”

王耀的这番话惹得伊万直接站了起来，他正要发火，柯西金赶紧把他按了下来。苏联人摆出一副息事宁人的态度，勃列日涅夫和柯西金等人反复表白澄清，他们强烈表示对马林诺夫斯基的谴责，不断道歉。

“马林诺夫斯基既不是主席团成员，也不是候补成员，他的发言和苏共中央没有任何关系，只是酒后失言，我们对此很抱歉。本来对于各位同志的到来我们寄予了厚望，我们都相信这将是我们化解矛盾、改善关系、拥抱团结的重要一步，请不要因为某人的一句话失去对我们的信任。”。

尽管苏联人言语诚挚，周先生仍然认为这是马林诺夫斯基酒后吐真言，中国保留自己的意见。最后，为了缓和气氛，以及对接下来要举行的会谈留下余地，周先生表示会认真对待苏联同志的意见，并且建议举杯共祝团结，这顿午餐总算比较平静的结束了。不过，不信任的种子已经生根发芽，未来难以改变。

伊万回来以后就怒气冲冲的把自己关在了房间里，连阿纳托利都被他赶了出去，娜塔莎接过助理抱给她的猫咪，她转身正要走，助理悄悄拉住了她，“阿尔洛夫斯卡娅同志，布拉金斯基同志这个样子，我要做点什么？”，娜塔莎看着他，这位助理也跟了伊万很久了，但是她的哥哥脾气真不是一般人能拿捏准的，安静时温顺得像只小熊崽，发起火来又可怕的要命，任性起来谁说也不听，这不怪助理不知所措。

“什么都别做，彼得洛夫同志，这是尊严之战，他不会听你喋喋不休废话的。”，娜塔莎说，她转转眼珠，又说了一句，“除非王耀同志跟他服软，但这不大可能，所以，你最好这段时间离他远点。”，“……”，助理愣在原地，看娜塔莎抱着猫咪走远了，“哦，弗拉基米尔·伊里奇同志，求求您帮帮我，我真不想干了。”，他哀叹道。

11月9日晚，中苏在克里姆林宫举行了第一次会谈，中国人开门见山的借马林诺夫斯基事件对苏联施加压力，劝告他们丢开赫鲁晓夫的“包袱”，另起炉灶，重新搞起，这很明显是要求苏共“改弦易张”。

“如果你们不听从中共的劝告，那么就没有新的改善关系的条件，你们以前的路线不能和我们的路线相提并论，它是病态的、个别的、苏联人民也不喜欢。”，中国人的说辞激怒了苏联领导人，这就是在干涉苏共内务，伊万首先站了起来，这次柯西金没有按下他。

伊万告诉中国人，“从二十大开始，苏共的政治路线就是确定的，它不是个人的，是苏共全党的意志，也是苏联全体人民的意志。”，“这不是我们会谈的重点，请你们不要借题发挥！如果我们和每个代表团都讨论路线的话，那么就没有可谈的。”，苏共坚持要求召开兄弟党会议，而不是两家在这毫无意义的争论。

王耀从克里姆林宫出来的时候被伊万拦住了，苏联先生告诉中国代表团他想单独带中国先生去散散心，毕竟刚刚他们闹得很不愉快，他希望表示自己的友好，这也是苏联一直努力在做的，因为伊万说的合情合理，中国代表团就同意了。

“我不……”，王耀正要表示反对，伊万直接伸手扯过他，王耀被他拉的一个踉跄，他马上一脚踩在伊万脚上，结果北极熊面不改色的反而收紧了手臂，“跟我走，不然我当众强吻你！”，“你他娘……”，王耀正要骂这只熊，伊万直接加快了脚步，他们两个“气势汹汹”的出了克里姆林宫。

“我……啊！”

伊万刚要说话，王耀突然用手肘给了他一下，然后直接把他推到了墙上，伊万痛得说不出话来，他正懊恼自己居然又被王耀抢了一手，一个突如其来的吻让他整个人颤了一下，不过王耀很快松开了他，中国人情绪激动。

“你永远只会说，不会做，如果你要强吻我，就像现在这样啊！你敢吗？万尼亚，你不敢。”，王耀咬牙切齿地说，伊万看着他，“是，我不敢，我让你失望了。”，他冷笑一声靠在红墙上，他的头顶是高高的塔楼，那上面伫立着巨大的红星，夜幕降临，红色的星星忽明忽暗。“很感谢你的宣传，他们都对苏联失去了信任。”，王耀看着伊万，“这是你的问题，什么全民民主，什么和平共处，你永远不知道我们曾经的痛苦，你就是一个，藏在革命先驱的套子里，被惯坏了的，白、人、帝、国、主、义！”。

王耀最后一句直接激怒了伊万，苏联已经为了扭转自己的形象做了很多努力，可还是效果不理想，中国自带的从被殖民中斗争成功的光环难以撼动，他们完全可以什么都不做，什么都不说，那些有色皮肤的人仍然认为他们是朋友，而苏联不是，它白色的皮肤成为了一个障碍，连自己的口号都要不停打补丁。

“我警告你，王耀，你这是在对我进行种族歧视！”，伊万不打算忍下去了，他本来是想和王耀好好说说关于召开国际会议的事，现在真是没了一点心情，“你认为你最大的优势是什么？比苏联更充满攻击性？还是更穷困？”，王耀高傲地说，“我最大的优势就是我的路线！”，“你怎么证明你是对的？”，“你又怎么证明你没错？”。

这下话题又转了回来，伊万连说下去的兴趣都没了，他抬头看了一眼上方的星星，“小耀，这是尊严之战，如果我输了，我连后悔的机会都没有。”，王耀难得赞同了他，“我也一样。”，“所以，算了吧。”，伊万重新站好，他对王耀伸出手。

“我送你回去。”

王耀毫不犹豫的拒绝了，伊万奇怪地问，“又怎么了？”，王耀把手放进口袋，“我和亚历山大打了一个赌。”，“赌什么？”，“赌我们的未来。”，王耀掏出手，手心里是那颗石头，“我赌这是你见到它的最后一眼。”，他说完后退几步，转身跑向另一边的莫斯科河，伊万后知后觉的反应过来，他赶紧追了过去。

红场上的人看到一个东方人在前面跑着，后面一个苏联人拼命追着他，两个人在月光下被拉长了影子，前方就是静静流淌的莫斯科河。伊万胜在腿长步大，在王耀到达河畔前追上了他，他用力把王耀束缚在自己怀里，忍耐着中国人的踢打。

“你要做什么？”

“扔了它。”

“小耀，你真的不后悔吗？”

伊万的声音很轻，王耀听了，慢慢停止了挣扎，他握着石头的手被另一只手握紧，伊万把脸埋进他的颈间，“那我也来赌一赌，我赌你一定会后悔。”，王耀垂下眼帘，背后的温度突然消失了，王耀慌忙转过身，看到伊万转身离开。“小耀，就算你把它扔了，我们之间的矛盾仍然存在。”，他走的头也不回，王耀愣了一会，默默转过身和伊万朝着相反的方向走着，他们的影子在月光下重叠，然而两个人却越来越远，只有莫斯科河静谧的声音，唱诵着最后的真心。

——就算是后悔了，还有机会重来吗？

“没有？他去哪了？”，阿尔弗雷德对着面前的人手舞足蹈，“我大老远的跑过来，他就这样放我鸽子？”，“很抱歉，琼斯先生，波诺弗瓦先生真的没有在这，不过他留了字条给您。”，秘书刚拿出弗朗西斯留下的字条就被阿尔弗雷德抢了过去，“这是哪？”，“是西尔维娅小姐的住址，他让您……”，秘书还没说完，阿尔弗雷德就转身跑了，“哦，真没礼貌。”，他小声抱怨。


	68. 第六十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

巴黎12区一间不起眼的小屋迎来了难得的客人，门上挂的风铃发出叮铃的声音，黑色帘幕后的男人抬起头，看到一个年轻人坐在了他对面，那个年轻人有一张极其好看的脸，海蓝色的眼睛活灵活现，带着藏不住的叛逆。

“欢迎。”

“弗朗西斯，别在这装摸做样的，叫我来到底干什么？”

阿尔弗雷德抱着胳膊歪头看着对面一身黑袍的弗朗西斯，法国男人精致浪漫的气质根本不适合装深沉，弗朗西斯看了一眼对面吊儿郎当的美国人，轻轻拿起桌上的牌，优雅缓慢的洗着，“来，抽张牌，满足哥哥的好奇心。”，“我可不会陪你胡闹。”，阿尔弗雷德表示拒绝，弗朗西斯微微一笑，“你不能因为小伊万的拒绝就自暴自弃。”，阿尔弗雷德罕见的沉默了，然后他压低眸色。

“关、你、屁、事！”

“放轻松，你还有别人可以选择，比如说，和你隔着太平洋的东方美人。”

这个话题明显引起了阿尔弗雷德的兴趣，他认真看着弗朗西斯，“你是说王耀？”，弗朗西斯笑道，“难道你以为是拉吉夫？”，阿尔弗雷德听了笑得十分放肆，“我还以为你说的是本田菊。”，“你们两个？放心好了，只要你压不住他，你一定会死在他手里，或者他会添把火。”，弗朗西斯说，阿尔弗雷德收回了笑，他的眼神变得危险，“弗朗西斯，收回你的话。”，“哦，很抱歉。”。

弗朗西斯洗完了牌，示意阿尔弗雷德，“请认真想着你的爱情哦。”，阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，伸手切了牌，“好了。”，“好的。”，弗朗西斯熟练地把牌铺开一列，蓝紫色的眼睛认真地看着面前的人，“选一张吧。”，阿尔弗雷德随意挑了一张。

“哦~”

弗朗西斯惊呼一声，微笑着对阿尔弗雷德展示他抽到的牌，“很棒，你马上就会获得新的爱情了。”，“是吗？”，阿尔弗雷德怀疑地笑着，“不过，没什么结果。”，“那很正常”，阿尔弗雷德说，“我自己都没想过。”，弗朗西斯放下牌，十指撑着下巴轻声说，“你会需要他的。”，美国人直接站了起来，“弗朗吉，收起你打算看热闹的心思，hero警告你，聪明不要用在危险的地方，我的忍耐是有限度的。”。

法国人也慢悠悠的站了起来，他扔下身上的长袍，优雅地撩了一下头发，弗朗西斯扭过头对美国人说，“正好，哥哥也要警告你，随你怎么在这个世界折腾，现在华约还在，我们就是盟友，不过——”，他纵身一跃坐在了桌上，那些牌被他弄得散落了一地，弗朗西斯前倾身体，眯起了眼睛。

“别让欧洲为难。”

“哦，弗朗西斯，你真是令人讨厌的家伙。”

这时候楼梯上传来脚步声，西尔维娅披着一件深红披肩优雅的走了下来，她听到了刚刚的对话，她是来看看弗朗西斯的，“二位，请安静，我的猫咪刚睡着。”，她的声音柔美华丽，法国女人有着天生的魅力，弗朗西斯赶紧走了过去，“抱歉，西尔维娅，吵到了你，我和我的朋友这就离开。”，西尔维娅淡淡一笑，在他脸上亲了一口，“你可以留下。”，弗朗西斯拒绝了她，“明天我再来。”。

女人秀眉一皱，明显的不高兴了，但是她看出弗朗西斯不会纵容她的任性，只好优雅地转过身，“不要迟到哦，我会等着你。”，“我从不放淑女的鸽子。”，弗朗西斯行了一个宫廷礼，西尔维娅背对着他浅笑一声，重新回去了楼上。

弗朗西斯看向呆在一边的阿尔弗雷德，“我们走吧。”，阿尔弗雷德回过神，露出一个嘲讽的笑，他凑近弗朗西斯小声说，“我听说，这位小姐把您当成了唯一的结婚对象。”，“是小亚蒂告诉你的？”，弗朗西斯歪着头，“他那是吃醋哦，我们不可能，我是国家，她是人类，几百年前我就明白。”，弗朗西斯的眼神一瞬间变得悲伤，他又看到了火光中哀伤的少女，她的眼泪无法熄灭那熊熊的火焰。

“哦，我那么爱您，我愿意为您而死，请一定不要忘记我。”，奥尔良少女叹息的声音依旧清晰如昨日，殊不知早已过去了五百多年，弗朗西斯没能见到她最后一面，他学习塔罗[1]只是渴望通过这些回溯少女的心，见到西尔维娅的第一眼他就认出了她，她保留着那双一模一样的眼睛。

“叮铃”，门上的风铃再次响起，向着远去的两个人告别，西尔维娅站在二楼的窗前看着弗朗西斯远去的身影，她慢慢把手放在心脏处，闭上眼睛轻声念着，“当我再次回来，您已认不出我的容颜。我听到您呼唤我的声音，在无数个岁月；我渴望着回到您身边，我爱您一如昨天。奥尔良的少女从未后悔为您而战，为您而死。”。

11月11日，中苏举行了第二次会谈，这次中国代表团明确了自身立场：第一，中国继续坚持和苏联保持团结，第二，中国坚决不参加将在12月举行的“起草委员会会议”，第三，苏共不作出路线上的实质改变，公开论战不会停止，奉劝苏共领导人悬崖勒马。可以说这样的态度几乎没有了余地，第二天，双方最后一次会谈中，苏共试图打破僵局，但是，最终谈判果，中国代表团定于13日回国。

一大早，伊万从睡梦中醒过来，却感觉到有什么东西压着他，他以为又是阿纳托利，习惯性的伸手揉揉猫咪的脑袋，打算把它抱下去，结果他似乎摸到了别的东西，虽然也是毛茸茸的，但明显不是阿纳托利，伊万一个激灵坐了起来，然后看到了挤在自己怀里的人，他的手臂搭在自己腰上，自己正摸着的他的脑袋。

“嗯……”

王耀皱着眉头睁开眼睛，看到僵住的伊万，他慢慢坐起来，伸手在伊万眼前晃晃，“发什么呆？”，伊万这才如梦初醒，“你怎么在这？”，“我……”，王耀想了想，他昨天被娜塔莎叫住了，然后他们喝酒叙旧，最后……他也不知道自己怎么会在这里，难道是娜塔莎把他扔在这的？

“我也不知道。”

“……”，伊万懒得深究这到底怎么一回事，他拉过被子背对着王耀重新躺下了，“我要再睡一会，请自便。”，等伊万快要重新进入梦乡的时候，突然被人翻了回来，王耀一拉被子罩起两个人，跨坐在了伊万身上。伊万看着他，“干什么？”，王耀一怔，又迅速从伊万身上撤了下来，伊万觉得王耀真是莫名其妙，他冷哼一声，重新背过身继续睡觉，结果王耀听到他的冷哼立马不爽了，他重新压住了伊万。

这下伊万真的忍不了了，本来他就有起床气，王耀又一点不消停，“你不想睡觉就请出去。”，伊万的语气很不友善，王耀反倒竖起眉毛一脸倨傲，“别给爷装傻。”，伊万脸一红，不过，他真没心情迎合，昨天弄得那样决绝，现在服软不显得……很神经病吗？

“我不想做！”

“小熊崽子反了你了！”

中国人霸道的压住了伊万的手，北极熊一脸嫌弃的翻了个白眼，“怎么？你现在就后悔了吗？”，王耀听了立马沉下脸，“我当然不会后悔。”，“那就请出去，我没心情陪你胡闹。”，伊万说，他冷淡的态度更加惹毛了王耀，他决定新账旧账一起算。

“王耀！放开我！”

伊万的反应非常大，而且就体型上来算，他真要计较起来王耀根本压不住他，果然小熊一转攻势压倒了王耀，就算是这么近的距离，伊万不戴眼镜依然看不清王耀，他眯起眼睛认真的审视着身下的人，“小耀，被惯坏的是你，不是我。我现在就明白告诉你，国际会议我一定要开，国际共运地位我一定不让，我们现在是对手了，至于为什么，你不要只怪我一个人。”，王耀反问他，“我们决裂了？”，“……”。

“万尼亚，回答我。”

“你觉得是就是吧。”

王耀看到伊万慢慢松开他，转身对着窗户，他缓缓闭上眼睛感受着阳光洒在脸上，长长的睫毛在光晕中是淡金色的，良久，伊万发出一声叹息，他睁开眼睛低声说，“可我还是爱着你。”，王耀一愣，他还是忍不住起身从背后抱住了伊万，“我……”，“我们没有后悔的机会，小耀。”，伊万迅速打断了王耀。

娜塔莎享用着早餐，餐厅里有很多意识体，他们三三两两坐在一起，互相交谈着，不时发出一两声笑，整个餐厅倒是显得其乐融融，这时两个人从外面走了进来，所有的声音全部戛然而止，大家都看向他们，他们还是那样耀眼。

苏联人垂着眼睛挑选食物，他旁边的中国人在鸡蛋和沙拉之间犹豫着，不等他想好，苏联人帮他作出了选择，王耀看了一眼伊万，“我还没决定好。”，“现在问题解决了，两个都选就好了。”，伊万漫不经心的说，他顺手也给自己拿了一个鸡蛋，王耀赌气的把鸡蛋扔了回去，“爷就不听你的！”，伊万瞪了他一眼，他从王耀身后绕过去，挡住大家的视线把鸡蛋重新放回了王耀盘中，“反对无效。”，“你他娘……”，“注意言辞，王耀同志，大家都看着呢。”，王耀被伊万气得直瞪眼，他推开他走到另一边挑选食物去了。

“哇哦~”，格奥尔基发出一声轻叹，他对身边的托里斯小声说，“真精彩。”，娜塔莎给了他一个眼刀，格奥尔基耸耸肩，继续安静吃饭了。

王耀挑好了食物，他看了一圈，锁定了一个座位。德田方二正在低头吃饭，突然有人给他打了个招呼，德田方二抬起头，发现居然是王耀。中国人笑着问，“介意我坐这吗？”，“当然不介意！”，德田方二赶紧摇头，王耀点头道谢，坐了下来。

亚历山大看到这番“精彩”只觉得好笑，他正无奈的一撇嘴，转头赫然看到面前多了个人，伊万垂着眼睛拿着叉子享用自己的早餐，优雅又乖巧，“……”，亚历山大愣愣的看着他，伊万抬起头看着他，“我可以坐在这吗？”，亚历山大真想回怼，你都坐这了我还能赶人吗？他友好地示意，“当然可以。”，“嗯。”，伊万点点头，亚历山大暗暗瞟了一眼王耀，中国人正和德田方二聊天，并没注意这边。

“……”

就这样，众人在尴尬的气氛中结束了早餐，亚历山大第一个离开了餐厅，天知道他看着伊万坐在他对面慢斯条理的吃饭有多难受，苏联人就是笃定他一定会纵容自己才这样肆无忌惮的挥霍他们之间的感情。

王耀刚走出餐厅就碰上了娜塔莎，东欧少女告诉他，伊万在等着他，王耀没有拒绝也没有答应，他问起另一件事。“我为什么会在万尼亚房间？”，他问的很直接，娜塔莎噗嗤一声笑了出来，“这个你要问托里斯，是他把你扔在那的。”，“一定是你出的主意。”，“没错。”，娜塔莎光明正大的承认了，“我怕我那无可救药的哥哥发疯，他可放不下你，不如来个最后的，道别？”，娜塔莎笑着转过身。

“哦，对了，哥哥在老地方。”

看着娜塔莎远去，王耀叹了口气，他突然感觉到很多目光看了过来，王耀有些尴尬，干嘛？看我干什么！突然一个人拉了拉他，王耀扭过头，看到是德田方二，“耀君。”，“抱歉，真吾，我有点急事，得先走了。”，王耀丢下这句就走了，德田方二尴尬的低下头，耀君，真的有些过分呢。

王耀直接去了列宁墓，他远远看到伊万坐在上面，仰着头，风轻轻吹起他的头发，王耀突然明白了亚历山大所说的“气质”，也许是因为特殊的地理位置，作为俄国化身的伊万兼具了东西方的气质特点，难怪他会成为他千年岁月里的一个例外，就像是注定好的，王耀甩甩头，这是唯心主义，他现在是唯物主义！

“万尼亚。”

伊万转过头看到王耀慢慢走上来，他头发被吹散遮掩着他琥珀色的眼睛，“小耀。”，伊万慢慢站了起来，“找我干什么？”，王耀问，伊万没有回答他，他往上站到最高处，张开了双臂。王耀仰头看着他，“你到底要干嘛？”，北极熊一笑，大声说，“让我最后任性一回吧。”，然后他纵身一跃，扑了下来，王耀慌忙接住落下的人，他红色的围巾在空中像火中的坠凤。

“万尼亚？”

“小耀，谢谢你接住了我。”

伊万从王耀怀中站起来，低头吻了吻他的眉心，“我会一直爱着你，肆意挥霍我对你的爱吧。”，任性的话像极了小孩子，王耀看着他，“什么意思？”，“字面意思。”，“为什么？”，“没有为什么。”，伊万笑笑，“或许是因为，还不到时候吧。”，一阵急风吹来，迷离了王耀的眼睛，而伊万又听到了那个声音。

“这就是你所谓的‘绝不心软’？”

“闭嘴！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]法法使用的牌是三大塔罗体系中最早的马赛塔罗，马赛塔罗的使用记载始于十五世纪末，因为出现在法国马赛地区被称为“马赛塔罗”，画面比较类似扑克牌，有时确实会被当做扑克牌使用，用途更加随性。圣女贞德被烧死是在十五世纪上半叶，时间上刚好对上不知道是不是缘分（。）另外我多说一句，米米抽到的牌是圣杯二逆位，具体牌义感兴趣的朋友可以去了解一下，其实法法说的也很明白了，这是圣杯家族中个人最喜欢的一张牌，正位逆位都很温柔的牌呢~


	69. 第六十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月13日晚，中国代表团准备回国了，柯西金等人来机场送行，王耀看了一眼莫斯科的夜空，繁星闪烁真的很美，他的视线下移，看到了伊万，他的围巾飘扬着，像一面鲜红的旗帜，王耀下意识握紧贴身藏着的石头，红旗和红星，本是不可分割的一对啊。

北京时间14日下午，中国代表团抵达了首都机场，毛先生亲自到场迎接，场面之盛大同去年7月和苏共会谈（撕逼）回来的阵仗如出一辙，很明显，这是一次“政治示威”，中苏尝试缓和关系宣告失败。

跟着中国代表团一起落地的还有苏共中央发行的《和平和社会主义问题》杂志，刊载了大量抨击中共的文章，另外发表了22个党领导人主张召开国际会议的言论。周先生在抵京后直接和毛先生进行了晤谈，王耀也去了，毛先生很明确的表示坚决反对召开国际会议，拒绝参加，召开了还要加以谴责，而且公开论战也要继续。

王耀一直低着头没说话，毛先生问他有什么要补充的，王耀心里很乱，他抬头看了一眼两位上司，“要断交吗？”，毛先生立马表示否定，“没到时候，我们和苏联人民的感情是真挚的，变成这样是他们领导层的问题，我们要论的，是政治路线的立场。”，“嗯。”，王耀闭上又睁开眼睛，他坚定了眼神，“只要他们还坚持过去的路线我们就不能妥协。”，然后，毛先生用一句诗作了总结。

“无可奈何花落去，似曾相识燕归来。”

总得来说，莫斯科之行双方都达到了目的，尤其是中共，试探任务完成以后，更加确定了苏共已经彻底迈入“修正主义”，决裂已成定局，或许马林诺夫斯基事件只是个意外，但是它给毛先生造成的心理阴影是巨大的。对于苏联来说，首先就是要坚定原定路线，该争论争论，但它不愿激化矛盾，所以必须加强共运中自己的地位。

伊万来到了华沙，这座城市真的给了他太多回忆，他不能说喜欢它，因为绝大多数都不是好的回忆，不过正是这些不完美，才能敲打着他，让他明白他应该怎么做。逆境中才能成长，顺境只会变得和他现在的上司一样平庸，或许勃列日涅夫有他自己的潜能，不然他也不会做到苏联最高领导人，随便吧，只要能把苏联发展得更好，他是什么样的人都不重要，伊万想着，斯大林把苏联带入了全新的世界，可是他的争议同样没有停止，何苦呢？他记起他曾经和这位上司的一次对话。

那是“肃反”刚刚结束，伊万从外面回来，他还穿着他那身蓝色军装，他压低帽檐，把围巾扔到背后，他突然停了下来，看到身后的人都低着头，屏息凝息，似乎担心连呼吸都可能引来杀身之祸，伊万看着他们，“同志们。”，他看到那些人瑟缩了一下，伊万闭了一下眼睛，“就到这里吧，前面我一个人走。”，听到这句话，所有人立马松了口气，他们恭敬地退走了。

伊万重新转过身，说实话他心情很不好，看到自己的人民这样怕自己，作为一个国家真是非常的失败，伊万叹口气，迈开步子往前走去。他上了楼，来到上司办公室门口，那扇门漆黑如同斯大林的性格——冷酷。伊万敲了敲门，“是谁？”，斯大林很是警惕地问，“是我。”，伊万回答，斯大林这才放松下来。

“进来吧，万尼亚。”

温暖的室内，斯大林在列宁画像下仰着头沉默，看到伊万进来对他微微一笑，“您从哪来？”，伊万说，“内务部。”，“真是辛苦您了，已经差不多结束了。”，“是的，所有人都是‘纯洁’的。”，“嗯，我们的地位稳固了，再也没有什么能摧毁我们，摧毁这伟大的苏维埃。”，斯大林说，伊万的视线反而移向了他头顶上方的列宁画像，他的老师正在微笑，如果他在这，会说些什么呢？

“维萨里奥诺维奇·斯大林同志，我有个问题想要请教您。”，伊万说，斯大林已经重新冷静了下来，他点头道，“请问吧，布拉金斯基同志。”，伊万垂下眼睛，大盖帽的帽檐遮住他的眼睛，浅金色的头发显得他眉眼柔顺，“我不会否定您的决定，只是您要知道，这些人，无论如何都是我的人民。”，斯大林看着他，“所以？”，“所以，我很难过，我想知道。”，伊万抬起头，“您会后悔吗？”。

斯大林看着伊万，他的祖国眼中充满哀伤，他是个很敏感的人，就算在处决时可以冷着脸开枪，也会在寂静的晚上难过的哭泣，他撞见过几次，但是从来没去安慰伊万，他不是弗拉基米尔·伊里奇，他更严厉，对伊万做不到温柔。他做的这些，是为了年轻的苏维埃政权更加稳固，让伊万能够走得更远。当然，也是为了他自己。

“我不会后悔，万尼亚。”，斯大林说，伊万不甘心的追问，“就算会被大家诟病，就算会得到不友善的评价，就算会失去所爱，您也不后悔？”，斯大林看着他笑了笑，那个笑很浅很短，甚至像假的，“我没法后悔。”，他说，“您要明白，这不可避免。”。

“这个世界，我们做不到让所有人都满意，我们有这么多人，要如何做到人人满意？这很难，万尼亚，弗拉基米尔·伊里奇的设想很好，可是那太好了，现在的我们无法做到，或许我所做的不可原谅，但我绝不能后悔。”，斯大林走过来拥抱了伊万，“后悔的话，就对不起更多的人。”。

“万尼亚，我记得我所爱的，我没忘。”

伊万回抱了自己的上司，他闭上眼睛感受着这份陌生的温暖，“我没有怪您，您是一位伟大的人，这个问题是我替大家问的。”，斯大林轻轻拍拍他的背，松开了怀抱，“我知道的，万尼亚，无论如何，我对您的爱都不会改变，而我必须真实的回答您，那就是我从未后悔。”，“我明白，先生。”。

“您在这站了很久了。”，一个声音响起，伊万回过神，扭头看到是菲利克斯，他站在那表情疑惑，旁边是不在状况里的基尔伯特，德国人自从柏林墙建起后就变了性格，总是故意把自己剥离现实。“抱歉，都到齐了吗？”，伊万问，菲利克斯点点头，“到齐了。”，“那好。”，伊万转身走向会议室，“都进来吧。”。

伊丽莎白看了一眼对面的伊万，她又看了看面前的文件，了然的笑笑，伊万看到了她的笑，他刻意清清嗓子，“接下来，我们要讨论关于明年3月举行的‘协商会晤’，为什么要改名字，文件里写的很清楚，大家自己去看，我就不做解读了。我要强调一下，苏联完全秉着平等、诚挚的态度征求各位的意见，所以——”，他看了一圈，“都明白吗？”，在场的五个东欧意识体都点点头。

“我们明白，布拉金斯基同志。”

“很好。”，伊万把文件放好，歪头笑着说，“开始表决吧。”，他首先举起手，“我赞成召开国际兄弟党会议，呼吁集体努力加强国际共运的团结。”，剩下的人看着他，也跟着慢慢举起手，“赞成。”，苏联人笑得更愉快了，“全票通过，感谢大家。”。

“散会。”

结束华沙会议后，伊万迅速赶回了莫斯科，他在飞机上和菲德尔通了电话，古巴人表示同意与会，“哦，加强团结是一定的，尤其是我，一睁眼就能看到阿尔弗雷德在那作威作福真是太讨厌了，我绝不想他看了热闹！”，菲德尔说，伊万笑笑，“不会出现那种事的，洛佩斯先生。请相信我，还有大家。”，“嗯，当然。”，菲德尔说，他还有后半句没说，因为这个肯定不能告诉伊万。

——真的出现那种事，古巴会领着大家进行彻底的武装斗争。

回到莫斯科已经是晚上六点钟了（时间上我自行安排了），娜塔莎终于等到了伊万，她迎上去，“哥哥……”，“抱歉，娜塔莉亚，你先去吃饭吧，我有点事。”，伊万轻轻把妹妹推到一边，头也不回的走了，“哼！”，娜塔莎气得一跺脚，扭头跑了。

伊万回到办公室，拿起电话给一个许久不见的人打了电话，“您好。”，电话那端女性的声音仍旧温柔恬淡，伊万面无表情地说，“您好，阮小姐。”，那边沉默了一会，才慢慢的回答，“您好，布拉金斯基先生。”，“我邀请您和越南同志参加在明年3月举行的‘协商会晤’。”，伊万直切正题，没有多余的寒暄，毕竟现在……越南宁愿听中国的也不听他的，他犯不着关心别的。

电话里沉默下来，然后阮氏玲谨慎地回答，“这个提议很棒，我没有看到任何不好，不过，很抱歉，我不能参加。”，“为什么？”，伊万问，阮氏玲又是一阵沉默，“因为阿尔弗雷德的军队就在我家门口，我得留下来，很抱歉，布拉金斯基先生。”，这个理由拙劣的经不起推敲，伊万清楚她为什么拒绝，但是越南又似乎并没有完全不留余地，伊万觉得有点好笑，干脆说，“我尊重您的意见，再会。”。

接着伊万继续给各个兄弟党打电话，他的态度很是真诚，可以说，完全践行了友好、平等，苏联回避了之前作为召集人为召开会议制定纲领的惯例，努力呼吁团结，这样显得，苏联比中国更在意国际共运的团结性，而不是吃了炮仗一样“搞分裂”。

大部分人都表示了同意，朝鲜和罗马尼亚表示不参加，任敏姬问了伊万一个问题，“您还记得1953年您对我说的话吗？”，伊万想不到，他说过那么多话，任敏姬指的是哪一句？任敏姬也没给他思考的机会，“您说，不管发生了什么，您对他的爱都问心无愧。”，伊万沉下眼神，“我记得。”，“真的可以做到吗？”，任敏姬问，伊万反倒笑了。

“我从来问心无愧。”

苏共中央顶着中共坚决反对的压力通知完了全部的兄弟党，总之，为了复刻1960年的莫斯科会议，苏共起码做足了表面文章，也取得了一定成果。11月24日，苏共中央致函中共中央，表示推迟原定于12月15日举行的起草委员会会议，改为明年3月1日举行，苏共言辞凿凿的强调这是同兄弟党协商以后的决议，中共对此表示了严厉反击，认为这是苏共强加于人的想法。

王耀打来电话的时候是莫斯科凌晨三点钟，因为时差的缘故，北京是早上八点，王耀精神抖擞的火力全开，这就苦了大半夜被吵醒的伊万，“喂……”，“开会开会你是有多喜欢开会！”，王耀一句话把伊万说愣了，他迷迷糊糊的回答，“我不喜欢开会。”，王耀完全不管他清不清醒，直接反问，“那你还非要开会！”，“我……”，伊万想了想，他下意识说，“你不来是你不来。”。

“豁？！”

这下戳了王耀的肺，“开开开！我们不反对，尽情地开。”，他又补了个成语，“自掘坟墓！”，“小耀，你什么意思！”，伊万问，王耀一哼，“刘大使已经明确转达了中共的态度，这是一次非法、分裂的会议，是赫鲁晓夫主义的残留，如果你们不改正错误，那么只能导致共运分裂，这就是在自掘坟墓！”，伊万这下完全清醒了，他厉声反驳，“究竟是谁在搞分裂？是苏联吗？很显然不是！现在我们已经取得了绝大多数兄弟党的赞成，他们都会过来，反而是那些拒绝参加的人，才是真的自、掘、坟、墓！”。

“他们一定又受到了威胁！”

“我们经过了平等的协商！”

“什么平等协商！你他娘换个马甲就不是王八了？”，王耀这句话非常之粗鲁，在很多很多年后，春晚的小品中出现的这句话成为了一代人的鲜活记忆（开个玩笑哈哈），伊万被骂的先是一愣，然后气红了脸，“你骂我？”，“我骂你怎么了！”，王耀反驳得更快，“你爱开会就开，最好一直开别结束，掉进深渊里也别后悔！”，伊万被王耀气得要命，中国人这么拿他对自己的纵容肆意挥霍也太过分了。

“我从不后悔！”

“切！”

挂完电话以后伊万彻底没了睡意，算算时间，现在也是贝尔格莱德的凌晨，伊万犹豫了半天，一狠心拨通了电话，让他感到意外的是，电话很快就通了，而且亚历山大的声音听上去不像是从睡梦中被吵醒的，精神抖擞程度不亚于王耀。

“还没睡？”，亚历山大问，伊万低声说，“睡不着而已。”，“哦，那就说吧，有什么心事？”，亚历山大说，这一幕在遥远的时光中上演过无数次了，仅仅两个小时的时差让他成为了伊万最首选的“垃圾桶”。（大雾）

“亚扎，中国人现在真是不可理喻！”

“哦？怎么说？”

“不来开会就不来，为什么反应那么大？苏联的态度不好吗？我们很照顾他们的选择了延期，是他们自己不来。如果是因为马林诺夫斯基，那真只是个意外，我们道过歉了，真是奇怪，我们反倒成了敌人？”。

伊万抱怨着，亚历山大反问他，“万尼亚，你真不明白？”，“明白什么？”，“中国不满苏联，和苏联不满南斯拉夫是一样的，哦，对，现在中国更不满南斯拉夫。”，亚历山大说，伊万仍旧固执地说，“我以为，我们完全可以‘求同存异’。”，“万尼亚，你们不存在‘求同存异’。”，亚历山大说，“我们都不存在‘求同存异’。”。

“……”

“当然，国家之间确实可以在某些时候‘求同存异’，但是，现在不是特殊时期，真理的果实只有一个人能得到，除非……”，“不可能！”，伊万直接打断了亚历山大，“看来你很明白。”，“……”，伊万沉默了一下，“我就是不想承认。”，“可以理解。”。

“嗯？”

“别跟我装傻。”

“……”，伊万干脆挂了电话，亚历山大一怔，无奈的也挂了电话，他摘下眼镜，把膝盖上放着的书拿到一边，这本《列宁全集》是伊万送给他的，他已经反复看了很多年，不少页已经被磨损起了毛，“求同存异吗？适用范围太窄。”，他用手指勾着眼镜上那条细细的金线，“自欺欺人啊，我们都太可悲了。”。

——不想承认已经没有回转的余地，只是在自欺欺人。（这里仅限意识体，国家关系更复杂，请不要误会，能力有限，展开解读就成流水账了，抱歉）

时间转到了年尾，莫斯科连着下了好几天大雪，一片白茫茫的让伊万无端想起了1941年的莫斯科，那时他站在列宁墓上放眼望去，一片纯白，而在城外却是一片黑压压的，那是路德维希的军队，多么鲜明的对比。

电话响了起来，伊万转过身拿起了电话,“布拉……哦不，万尼亚，圣诞节快乐。”，阿尔弗雷德的声音清晰传来，伊万皱起眉头，“不要这样叫我，还有，圣诞节跟我没一点关系。”，“你会喜欢的，这是一个收获礼物的节日。”，阿尔弗雷德自动忽略了伊万的前半句不满，伊万懒得跟他争论这些无聊的东西，他算了算时间，“大半夜的你真有精神。”，那边阿尔弗雷德嘻嘻一笑，“我在给我的朋友们送圣诞祝福，你是最后一个。”。

伊万听了冷笑一声，“我不是你的朋友。”，“哦，是的，这我知道。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“至少以前是。”，“那太久了，阿尔弗雷德，就像现在，莫斯科已经是第二天了，我们有八个小时的时差。”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德没回应。

“如果没别的事，我要挂了。”

“等一下！”，阿尔弗雷德大声说，“那你可以祝我圣诞快乐。”。

“啪！”，对面直接挂了电话，阿尔弗雷德一怔，对着话筒发了一会呆，他也觉得自己这样挺莫名其妙的，为什么这么在意圣诞祝福？他以后还有无数圣诞节可以过，只要美国还坐在最高的王座上，每个圣诞节都能收到无数祝福，他不缺这一个祝福。

阿尔弗雷德看了看窗外，开始下雪了。他看到一个微弱的红色光点落下，接着他听到笑声，是电视里圣诞老人的笑声，“Merry Christmas！厚厚厚~”，那个红色光点开始闪烁七彩的光芒，是圣诞老人在分撒礼物了。

“亲爱的小琼斯，你想要什么礼物？”

阿尔弗雷德看着突然出现在窗前的白胡子红衣服老人眨眨眼，“我……”，他认真思考了一会，“我想要成为世界的hero！永远！”，“这个礼物我给不了你。”，圣诞老人耸耸肩，“我可以给你别的，剩下的要你自己努力。”，“是什么？”，“民主。”，一团蓝色的光绽放在阿尔弗雷德手中，圣诞老人也消失不见了。阿尔弗雷德低头看着手心，光渐渐暗下去，变成了一个塑料灯塔模型。

“哦！”

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，腾地坐了起来，他转头看着窗外，雪下得很大，阿尔弗雷德发现自己出了一身汗，刚刚他居然变回了小时候的样子，还收到了圣诞老人的礼物，明明他被伊万挂了电话以后就去睡了，这一定是梦！这梦还挺怪异的。阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁地下了床，“Merry Christmas！厚厚厚~”，他听到一阵笑声，一个红点坠落下来。

“你的礼物到了，琼斯先生。”


	70. 第七十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

进入1965年后，美国加大了介入越南的力度，越南的抵抗决心也更加坚定，苏联除了准备召开国际会议，还深入考虑了自己的对越政策，由于之前的消极回避使得越南和积极提供帮助的中国更亲密，这其中还有阮氏玲本人对王耀的特殊感情。一方面是东南亚的战略意义非常重要，另一方面是越南可以作为苏联政治渗透东南亚的重要渠道，所以，改变政策迫在眉睫，年初，苏联对越南加大了军事援助的力度。

2月初，柯西金访越期间途径北京，和周先生举行了会谈，双方对避免共运分裂做了最后的努力，周先生仍在劝说苏联不要开莫斯科会议，伊万插了一句，“先生，它以前是起草委员会会议，我们已经将它改成了协商会晤。”，这句话很突兀，周先生愣了一下，王耀找了个理由拽着伊万先告辞了。

“小耀，我自己能走，你……唔！”，伊万被王耀一拳打在了肚子上，他直接捂着肚子弯下了腰，王耀站在他面前，叉着腰看着他，伊万缓了大半天才抬起头，“你、你把我拽出来就是为了揍我？！”，王耀看了看门口，他刚刚进来的时候把门锁的结结实实的，还忽悠走了警卫员，他转回头瞪着北极熊，“你活该！”，伊万的眼神瞬间暗了下去，他捂着肚子转过身就要往外走，王耀一把拉住他，“去哪？”，“关你什么事！”。

伊万甩开王耀，他推门要走发现推不开，王耀看戏一样的抱起胳膊看伊万在那对着门发怔。终于，北极熊一脚踹了上去，不知道是伊万力气大还是他真的火大了，门居然被他踹开了，王耀还没反应过来，北极熊就不见了人影。

大街上人还不少，临近元宵，很多人出来走亲访友，伊万在人群中心事重重的走着，他想着先回大使馆，结果因为走神差点撞上一辆自行车，一声尖叫之后反而是自行车倒在了地上，伊万被吓了一跳，他看到这是一对母子。

“真是抱歉，您没事吧？”，伊万赶紧跑过去，那女子看上去问题不大，她旁边的小男孩哭得很厉害，“小奇、小奇别哭。”，女子想要安抚孩子，却发现手腕疼得动不了，“帮我看看孩子。”，她的声音都有点颤抖了，伊万这才后知后觉的哦了一声，他看到孩子的脚被卡在了后车轮里，难怪哭得这么惨烈。

“妈妈！妈妈！”

小男孩伸出手想要妈妈，一双温凉的手握住了他的手，他看到一双从来没见过的红色眼睛，“不要哭，马上就好。”，伊万说完伸手拉住后轮上的铁撑，用力往两边扯，有人过来扶起了地上的女子，还有人要过来帮忙一起扯铁撑，被伊万拒绝了，“我怕弄疼了他。”，伊万头也不抬地说，他终于把那几根铁撑扯开，又轻轻地把孩子的脚取了出来，“不疼的，乖。”，那双眼睛温柔的笑着，小男孩真的停止了哭泣，呆呆的看着伊万。

伊万抱起小男孩，对女子鞠了一躬，“很抱歉，我送您去医院。”，女子有点发愣，她下意识摇摇头，“不、不用，这……这不怪你，是我光顾着看孩子了。”，“我看您的手腕似乎受伤了，最好还是去医院看看。”，伊万说着抱着小男孩转过身，然后他看到了刚从那边巷口跑出来的王耀。

“……”，伊万看到王耀重新转回身，对女子微笑着说，“我们走吧。”，“谢谢，其实真的不……”，不等女子说完，伊万自顾自抱着孩子往前走了。

医院里人很多，伊万和女子坐在外面，小男孩正在里面接受矫正，医生把他们两个赶出来了。“我很抱歉。”，伊万对女子说，“不，不怪你。”，女子赶紧说，她上下打量了一会伊万，小心翼翼地问，“请问，你是苏联人吗？”，伊万看着她，点了点头，“那你中文说得真好。”，女子笑着说，“我们大院儿以前有很多苏联人呢，现在都搬走了。”，“搬去了哪？”，伊万问，“不知道，好几年没见着了。”，女子摇摇头。

这时候医生出来了，告诉他们可以带孩子回去了，女子赶紧道谢，她和伊万进去看小男孩，小孩子看到女子就要抱抱，“小奇乖，快谢谢这位叔叔。”，“叔、叔？？”，伊万愣了一下，然后看到小男孩纯真的眼睛。

“谢谢叔叔！”

“……”

伊万半天没说话，女子想要抱起小男孩，却忘了自己的手腕不能用力，“哎呀！”，伊万这才回过神，他跑过来接过小男孩，“我来。”，小男孩很不见外的搂紧了伊万，“叔叔你真好看，我以前见过好多和你长得一样的人，但他们都没你好看。”，他甜甜地说，伊万有点尴尬的看了他一眼，“别叫我叔叔，叫我哥哥。”，“哥哥真好看！”，“……”，伊万翻个白眼，这小孩真够可以的。

出了病房伊万居然看到了王耀的警卫员，小伙子正探头探脑的四处张望，看到他赶紧跑了过来，“布拉金斯基同志，王同志让我来接您。”，警卫员笑眯眯地敬了个礼，伊万看看他，然后要把小男孩交给他，“稍等我去交齐费用。”，警卫员却说，“已经交齐了。”，“什么？”，“王同志说不能让您破费。”，“小耀他……”，这时候小男孩更加抱紧了伊万，“我不要那个叔叔抱！”，“叔、叔？？”，警卫员一脸难以置信，“我才……”，伊万没让他说下去，“好，哥哥抱。”。

“嘿~我……”

警卫员愣在原地看着伊万头也不回的往前走，女子拉拉呆住的警卫员，“这位同志，该走了。”，警卫员回过神，“哦、哦哦，抱歉抱歉，你没事吧？要扶着吗？”，女子迅速摇摇头，躲开了一步，“不用不用，谢谢。”，“那我们赶紧走吧。”，警卫员说着就往前追伊万去了 ，“布拉金斯基同志，您慢点！”，女子看着他，噗嗤笑了出来。

最后，伊万和警卫员把母子俩送回了家，女子激动的一直道谢，警卫员只好严肃地告诉她请不要这个样子，子弟兵就是为人民服务的，女子这才停下。

小男孩拉着伊万的手不愿意撒开，“哥哥，你会不会也跟那些叔叔伯伯一样走了就不回来了？”，伊万蹲下身微笑着摸摸他的头，“不会，哥哥很喜欢中国。”，“那你再来找小奇玩好吗？”，“好。”，伊万想了想，给了小男孩一个简单的贴面礼，“这是哥哥家的礼仪，送给最好的朋友的。”，小男孩开心极了，“我也给你贴！”，他说着也贴了回去。

“小奇，回去了，”，女子觉得这样不大好，她过来抱走小男孩，跟两个人又道了谢进了楼道。伊万站起来对警卫员说，“辛苦你帮忙，我也先回去了。”，警卫员拦住他，“王同志让我带您回去。”，“小耀？”，“是啊。”，“……”，伊万垂下眼帘，“我还是不去了。”，“别啊，这样我得挨骂的。”，警卫员赶紧说，伊万冷淡地看着他，“我去了我就得挨骂。”，警卫员一时语塞，伊万哼了一声走了。

王耀站在门口，看到只有警卫员一个人回来了，“他人呢？”，王耀问，“不肯来，很坚决。”，警卫员说，王耀不大高兴，“我不是说了让你别提我！”，“哎哟，我就知道我得挨骂……”，警卫员一脸委屈，王耀没管他，又问道，“他去哪了？”，“回苏联大使馆了呗，还能去……哎！”，警卫员看到王耀一溜烟跑了。

“真是，比小孩还任性！”

伊万回到大使馆时柯西金还没回来，他回到房间把自己扔在了床上，彻底放松下来以后伊万才感觉到手疼，他抬起手看了看，手心里一片红彤彤的，看来是刚刚用力扯铁撑子勒伤了，伊万看了半天，突然看到一个小口子，他下意识伸出手，把指甲慢慢嵌入那小小的伤口中，随着指甲深入，小伤口变成了大伤口，血也跟着流下来，伊万越来越用力，直到手疼的发抖才停下来。

“哎。”，伊万闭上眼睛准备睡一会，听到门外传来了一阵噪杂声，有人在喊，“王耀同志！王耀同志！请……”，伊万听到王耀的名字立马坐了起来，他跳下床打开了门，正看到王耀正四处找什么，后面大使馆的人追都追不上他，伊万喊了一声，“小耀？”，王耀一下停了下来，琥珀色的眼睛直直看了过来。

“小耀，你来……”

伊万没说完就被冲过来的王耀一把推进了房间，然后中国人砰得踹上门，还反锁了，伊万愣愣的看着他这行云流水的动作，“小耀？”，“你就这么不想看见我？”，王耀劈头盖脸的质问，“嗯？”，伊万眨眨眼，“我不想挨揍。”，“你！”，王耀眼神一厉就冲了过来，“我……我没想揍你。”，“是吗？”，伊万看着他，“揍了人还不承认？难怪拉吉夫说你不讲理。”，“你说什么？！”，王耀一下炸毛了，他直接扑了上来，伊万没一点防备得被王耀压倒在地。

“唔……”

好在现在是冬天，地上加铺了地毯，伊万穿的也厚，要不他得伤上加伤，不过手心里的伤口还是被扯痛了，王耀看到北极熊痛苦的样子以为自己真把他压出问题来了，吓得赶紧坐起来，“你怎么了？哪里疼？”，伊万看了他一眼，“哪都疼！我的心最疼！”，看着委屈的小熊，王耀也横了起来，“我的心就不疼了？”，“哼！”，伊万推开王耀，撑着地坐了起来，“摔死我了……”。

王耀注意到伊万刚刚撑地的地方有点点血迹，他赶紧抓起伊万的手，看到那条深深的伤口，“这是怎么回事！”，伊万用力收回手，“和你没关系！”，“你这只不可理喻的笨蛋蠢熊！”，王耀火了，他站起来用力扯着伊万，“过来！”，“我不！”，伊万很倔强，更过分的是他又躺下了，“我还要躺着！”，“……”，中国人彻底怒了。

“啊——”

使馆上下几层的人都听到了他们祖国大人的房间里传来一声“旷日持久”的惨叫，接着一切归于寂静，仿佛什么都没发生，“……”，大家互相看看，却没有一个人敢去问问怎么回事，中国先生这会一定能把任何不速之客做成罗宋汤。

伊万扭头看着身上压着自己的中国人，王耀直接给了他一个过肩摔，然后把他面朝下压在了地上，还扭住了他的双手，现在他疼得都能看见伊里奇老师了，“放开我！你这个恐怖的教条主义！”，“再说一遍？”，王耀说着加重了力度，“疼疼疼！！！”，“还说不说了？”，“教条主……啊——”，“让我再听听？”，“教……啊——”，无限恶性循环以后，小熊终于服软了，“小耀！”。

“哼！”，王耀一哼松开了钳制，转身扶起地上的小熊，“没事吧？”，伊万听了狠狠瞪了他一眼，“死不了！啊——”，“你再试试？”，“……”，伊万低下了头，看上去快要哭出来了，王耀拍拍他，“这才乖。”，他站起来四处看着，“消炎药在哪？”，“那边柜子里。”，伊万低声说，王耀走过去翻找消炎药。

等王耀找到药，转身看到伊万躺在床上闭着眼睛，不知道是睡是醒，“万尼亚？”，王耀喊了一声，床上的人没有回应，他慢慢走过去，凑近了又喊了一声，还是没反应，王耀有点意外，这只熊入睡这么快的吗？他刚直起身打算直接给人擦药，却被死死抱住了。

“万尼亚，我快被你勒死了……”

“小耀，我爱你。”

伊万把脸埋在王耀怀里，声音闷闷地说，“但是我不可能自己否定自己，我们……”，伊万抬起头，“做不到‘求同存异’。”，王耀猛地一震，他低头看着伊万的眼睛。“我们打个赌吧。”，伊万说，“赌未来我们一定有个人先道歉，先后悔。”，王耀睁大眼睛，这也是他和亚历山大的赌约。“万尼亚？”，“小耀，我想做爱。”，伊万转移了话题，“和你做爱。”。

“嘶……”

因为扯动了伤口，伊万皱着眉头颤了一下，王耀看着他，“要不，换成我？”，“不可能！”，伊万眼神一暗，“今天主动权只能是我！”，“豁？好大口气。”，“我纵容你太多了，看看你成了什么样子，真是让我后悔。”，伊万说着加重了力度，王耀被他顶的呻吟出来，“我也后悔没把你彻底吃干抹净。”，“哼。”，伊万看了一眼王耀，“我还后悔没让你彻底听话。”，“你做得到吗？”，“我当然做得到！”，伊万反驳。

“但我不舍得。”

王耀看着身上的人，这个对话其实很危险，他不知道伊万知不知道他指的什么，也不知道伊万的回答指的什么，也许真的……包括了战争。王耀伸手抱着伊万，“万尼亚，每次和你做爱都有种世界末日的感觉。”，“什么？”，“就是……好像是最后一次，以后再也没有了。”，王耀说，伊万好笑的看着他，“那得怪你，我可没想过放你走。”，“我不想离开你。”，“是吗？现在你已经在另起炉灶了。”。

“……”

中国人不说话了，垂着眼睛跟着伊万的节奏晃动，伊万歪头看着他，“在想什么？”，王耀看了他一眼又移开了视线，“我在考虑要不要后悔。”，伊万一笑，“那你考虑的怎么样？”，“很抱歉，不可能。”，王耀说着捂住了自己的眼睛，伊万又笑笑，他伸手拿开王耀覆在眼睛上的手，“我知道，我的答案也一样。”，伊万低头吻了吻他，“小耀，再见，是再、见哦。”，他笑起来。

“一定会变好的。”


	71. 第七十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

苏联代表团在第二天离开北京飞去了越南，王耀没来机场送行，他突然请假说身体不舒服，上司们也就随他去了。伊万坐在窗边暗自发笑，这会小耀一定还在床上“休息”，真希望他早点“康复”。

飞机很快飞抵了越南，越南和中国只有一个小时的时差，几乎不需要倒时差。伊万看到阮氏玲站在前排，穿着柔美的奥黛，她比任敏姬更像王耀，但是论灵气又不如任敏姬，她们都无法演绎王耀的风华气质。看到伊万走下飞机，阮氏玲迎了上去和他握手，“欢迎您，布拉金斯基先生。”，“感谢相迎，阮小姐。”。

苏越关系从1963年开始渐行渐远，去年下半年更是恶化到越方开始无视苏方，北部湾事件以后更是雪上加霜，主要是因为苏联支持越南太过谨慎，大多局限于舆论支持，而中国是直接付诸实际行动，出人出力的帮助，尽管中国也是出于对自身边境安全的考虑，但是实质性的帮助还是得到了越南的青睐。

上司们寒暄着，阮氏玲看了看身边微笑和在场人员打招呼的伊万，苏联先生变化倒真不大，柔软清冷的气质和精致好看的容貌，岁月对他们这些意识体不存在生理上的影响，大多只是心理上的。阮氏玲默默移开视线，再看下去她又要控制不住自己的心了，现在对苏联还不能过于亲近，要考虑到中国。伊万没注意她，他觉得有些热，越南属于热带气候，就算是2月，气温也如暖春。

“热吗？”，阮氏玲看到伊万拉了拉自己的围巾，“是的，我不该戴厚围巾来，我忘记这里很温暖了。”，伊万有些懊恼，他又不能当众摘了围巾，那太不礼貌了，“您可以摘了它。”，阮氏玲说，“会被拍到，这样不好。”，伊万摇摇头，阮氏玲一笑，悄悄把伊万拉到了人群后面，挡住他前面，“现在您可以摘了，没人会发现。”，伊万犹豫了一下，利落的摘下了围巾。

“嗯~”，伊万闭上眼睛享受了一下清凉，然后他睁开眼睛道谢，却看到阮氏玲愣愣的看着他神情呆滞，“阮小姐？”，“哦……”，阮氏玲回过神，她刚刚注意到了伊万脖子上有条伤疤，以前竟然没注意到，“抱歉。”。

结束机场迎接后，他们回去开始进行首次会谈。两个国家意识体没有参与这次会谈，伊万坐在阮氏玲办公室的沙发里，看她熟练的烧水泡茶，每一步都恬淡优雅，一看就知道师出王耀，中国人当年教伊万泡茶时也是这样，低垂眉眼，面带微笑，一片岁月静好，然而那时哪有岁月静好，那是一段紧张黑暗的岁月，可反而是那段岁月，成了他们最美好的时光，真正的相互扶持，相互依靠。

“给您。”

“谢谢。”

伊万闭上眼睛嗅了嗅，阮氏玲泡茶的技术绝对是一流的，他也很直接的表示赞叹，“真香。”，“谢谢。”，阮氏玲微笑着说，她低头喝着茶，长长的头发总是不听话的掉到前面来，阮氏玲只好把头发别到耳后，伊万看了她一眼，如果哪天王耀变成了女孩子，一定就是这样的，不……伊万又否定了自己的想法。

——小耀要是变成了女性，一定比阮氏玲好看的多！最起码气质绝佳。

“您怎么了？”

阮氏玲疑问的声音响了起来，伊万一怔，差点捧不住茶杯，“抱歉，我……”，他四下看看想要找个东西转移话题，刚好他看到了一张浅红色的纸，说是纸，更像一个书签，但是又比书签大，“这是什么？”，伊万问，阮氏玲顺着他的视线看过去，然后她脸一红，放下了杯子，“是……诗笺。”。

“诗、笺？”

“嗯。”，阮氏玲拿起那张诗笺，上面写着精巧的蝇头小楷，“春日宴，绿酒一杯歌一遍。再拜陈三愿：一愿郎君千岁，二愿妾身常健，三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁长相见。”，是五代十国冯延巳的《春日宴》，而那正是越南（当时叫安南）开始脱离中国的控制，建立独立政权的时候，冯延巳去世以后的第八年，越南正式独立。

遥远的时光慢慢清晰，像放电影一样一帧一帧的呈现，阮氏玲看到那座恢弘华美的长安城，她仰着头看着头顶高挂的红色彩灯，烛光透出来带着可爱的暖金色，她周围的人穿着她从来没见过的绮丽华服，纷纷跑向前方，“是凤清！是凤清！”[1]，他们高呼着，阮氏玲跟着往前看去，簇拥的人群中，一位恍若天神的少年刚好转过头，温和微笑。他缓缓伸出手，把一朵艳丽的牡丹送给了最近的一位姑娘。

“愿尔如牡丹，岁岁常开艳。”

高贵典雅的气质和温柔和顺的眉眼如同一轮太阳，在人群中掩不住的光华，阮氏玲看得呆了，她听到身边的使臣说，“那就是大唐的化身。”，“是吗？”，阮氏玲怔怔的说，那个千年前把她从密林里抱起来，赐予她名的少年竟然变得这般光芒耀眼，无愧于他名中单单的那个字“耀”了，“他真好看。”，阮氏玲直言不讳的赞叹。

这欢乐隆重的花灯会上，连王耀都屈尊降贵的与民同乐，阮氏玲也和安南使臣一起玩了个尽兴，她追寻着王耀的身影，穿着玄色华服的少年在守卫的簇拥下提着一盏新制的牡丹花灯慢慢走着，他的长发拖在衣摆上，让他不能尽情的奔走，他每一步都恰到好处。

阮氏玲走着走着突然注意到不远处还有一个人跟她一样，目光追逐着前方的少年，一刻不肯移开，那是本田菊，他跟着遣唐使来中国学习文化制度，也参加了这次花灯会。岛国少年样貌稍显年幼，他是很得王耀喜爱的弟弟，聪明好学，沉静淡雅，甚至连王耀都说过，他和他最像，不是皮相，而是骨相。

王耀突然停了下来，他面容肃穆的跟旁边的人说了些什么，迅速把绑着头发的发带扯了下来，把长发扎成了马尾，他解开最外面的冕服，里面是深红色的常服，王耀突然高高扬起手，手落，冕服落在侍卫头顶，正当他们混乱的想要把头顶的冕服拿下来时，王耀一声大笑迈开步子跑了。

“凤清殿下！”

侍卫们慌忙追了上去，王耀却越跑越快，跟他们玩着捉迷藏，阮氏玲看到本田菊也追了上去，他从另一边抄近道过去了，一溜烟不见了人影，阮氏玲呆呆的站在原地，听到远方的笑声越来越模糊，她再也无法看清花灯中奔跑大笑的美丽少年。

“凤清……耀哥哥！”，她慌忙喊出了声，她的使臣找到了她，“我们该去准备的觐见了，走吧。”，使臣说，阮氏玲又看了一眼王耀消失的方向，不情愿的跟着使臣走了，花灯会，美少年，一见难忘。

在金碧辉煌的宫中，阮氏玲再次见到了本田菊，他仍旧面无表情，看不出是悲是喜，他站的很端正，认真的把双手放在身前，低眉垂目。更让她意外的是，她看到了南诏化身（即后来的云南），她穿着充满民族风情的服装，清丽的面容让阮氏玲自愧不如，南诏姑娘仰着头，遥看着远处的珠帘，那后面就是唐朝皇帝和王耀。

“宣，日本使臣、安南使臣、南诏使臣觐见！”，他们听到宣诏，纷纷恭敬有序的进入正殿，有人替他们打起珠帘，整个大殿鸦雀无声，他们跪下来，对那上面的君王行最高的叩拜礼，“免。”，有人喊了一声。

唐玄宗收下了他们的礼物，又回赐了更高级的礼物，为了显示宗主国的威仪和仁爱，唐玄宗还单独给三个意识体赐了东西，他刚要吩咐身旁的人送下去，王耀截住了，他调皮的笑着，“既然是赐给小菊他们的，就由我来送吧。”，唐玄宗有点不满，王耀这样真太不合礼数，大唐开放的风气让这位国家化身也不拘管束起来，“去吧。”，唐玄宗再次纵了他，王耀轻松地带着三件礼物走下台。

王耀第一个停在了本田菊面前，本田菊低着头，恭敬地接下了王耀递来的礼物，他用极低的声音说了句日语“谢谢”，王耀一笑，转身走到了阮氏玲面前，阮氏玲也低下头，看到王耀把礼物托到自己面前，她紧张地接了过去，却没敢说一句话，接着是南诏姑娘，她很认真地看了一眼王耀，然后大方的接下了礼物，王耀也笑着回应她，一切都没有僭越。

收完礼物以后，所有使臣再次跪下行礼，“免。”，又是一声，接着唐玄宗洪亮的声音响起，“奏乐。”，“是！”。大气磅礴又热烈欢腾的乐声从四处响起，美人舞起霓裳，一阵阵酒香袭来，仿佛来到了极致欢乐的天上。

这是公元749年的大唐，极尽繁华，是世界上最为耀眼夺目的一颗东方明珠。“愿如梁上燕，岁岁长相见。”，见不到了，一晃已经千年时光，盛唐回不去，过去的一切都再也回不去了……只有少年脱下冕服高高扬起，一身红衣的模样，依旧如初。

薛涛笺，相思笺，剪不断离愁。

伊万看着阮氏玲愣了好久，茶都要凉了，他只好问道，“那上面写的什么？”，阮氏玲仿佛被吓了一跳，她慌忙抬起头，看了一眼伊万，“一首词。”，“什么意思？”，“意思是……”，阮氏玲又开始脸红，她吞吞吐吐说不出话来，伊万奇怪的看着她，“怎么？”，“没什么，是诉说爱情的，所以……”，“哦？让我看看。”，伊万说着拿过阮氏玲手中的诗笺，说真的，他认不清这些小楷，但是伊万不会承认他看不懂。

“可以让我带走吗？一晚就行。”，伊万问，阮氏玲一愣，她完全想不通伊万要这个干什么，他还会写毛笔字？“好、好的，这不是重要的东西，您喜欢就拿去吧。”，阮氏玲回答，伊万看着她，微微一笑，“怎么会不重要呢？”。

2月11日，苏联代表团从越南回来又一次落地了北京，毛先生会见了他们，伊万神秘兮兮的把王耀拉了出来。“有个东西给你哦。”，小熊笑着说，王耀狐疑地看着他，“什么东西？”，“这个！”，伊万兴冲冲的拿出一张纸，上面歪歪斜斜的写了几行字，“写得真丑。”，这是王耀的第一反应，但他不能说出来伤了小熊的心，他接过去认真看了一会，发现居然是《春日宴》。

“你哪学来的？”，王耀睁大眼睛，伊万以为他很惊喜，赶紧问，“喜欢吗？”，“毛笔字不是这样写的……”，王耀吐槽了一句，小熊立马耷拉了耳朵，“不喜欢吗？”，王耀看了他一眼，忍住笑，“我很喜欢。”，“我就知道你会喜欢。”，伊万重新来了精神，“收好哦。”，“好好好。”。

相比较温和的周先生，毛先生非常不客气，毕竟马林诺夫斯基直接说要把他搞下去，他不生气那才奇怪了，况且，他要为未来一场革命做足准备，更不可能和苏联好好说话。毛先生说，“我们周总理劝你们不要开那个会，我倒赞成你们开，但是我们不参加，你们直接开会吧，起草委员会也不用改成协商会晤。”，柯西金被他说得一怔，毛先生看着尴尬的苏联人，又说道，“我们坚决反对修正主义、教条主义一万年。”。

话音刚落，伊万回来了，柯西金赶紧提出，“如果苏中两党可以常见面，有问题提前解决，不用一万年。”，毛先生看着他，又看了一眼走过来端正坐好的伊万，“那就从一万年减到九千年吧，这是我们最大的让步。”，“……”，苏联人面面相觑，这态度摆明了没得商量，再幻想着和中共缓和关系就是自欺欺人了。

王耀没回来继续参与会谈，他回了自己的办公室，先把那张“很丑”的诗笺仿品放在了一边，然后拿起话筒，拨通了一个号码。

“您好。”，一个清亮的声音传了出来，“拉贾，是我。”，“哦！”，拉贾惊喜的一呼，“耀！是你！”，“我代表中共中央邀请你和阿尤布·汗先生下个月访问中国。”，王耀说，拉贾立刻答应，“好！”，“那下月见。”，“我会带礼物给你的！”，拉贾说，“那我提前给你道谢了。”，王耀笑着说，“不要客气。”，拉贾强调。

结束了通话，王耀把那张诗笺重新拿了起来，他认真的读着那首《春日宴》，这是一首非常深情的情词，他很奇怪伊万从哪知道的这首词，难道是阮氏玲教给他的？她没事教给他这个干什么？难道……思路越想越跑偏，王耀突然一拍桌子，难道阮氏玲喜欢伊万？还是伊万喜欢阮氏玲了？虽然王耀知道自己这么八卦很不好，但是他控制不住自己脱缰的思绪，万尼亚……这个到处拈花惹草的混球！

“砰！”

秘书看到王耀气冲冲的摔门走了，他脑门冒出无数个问号，我家祖国大人这是怎么了？不会又是苏联先生惹到他了吧？呃……也只有这个可能了。

王耀一溜烟走到会议室门口，这时候会谈还没结束，他不能直接闯进去把人揪出来揍一顿，况且，他又不好解释为啥无缘无故揍人？会被苏联抓住小辫子做文章的，他压下火气敲了敲门，然后推门进去了。

毛先生招呼王耀赶紧过来，王耀看了一眼伊万，走过去坐到了他对面，路过伊万面前的时候故意踩了他一下，“唔……”，被突然踩了一脚的伊万吓了一跳，他赶紧控制自己不要失礼，然后瞪了一眼王耀，看到中国人在他对面落座，一脸不屑。

“？？？”

伊万觉得自己好委屈，他招谁惹谁了？刚才一进来就被毛先生瞪着阴阳怪气一顿说，这会儿王耀不仅对自己态度突然两级反转还踩了自己一脚，中国人到底怎么了？他们还真要按着头要苏共让出国际共运领导权吗？太过分了！

看到北极熊一脸的“坚贞不屈”，王耀更加不屑的和他对视，他坐着听了一会，给毛先生做了补充，“莫斯科会议实际上就是一场对中共的批判大会，你们一再延期无非是想拉拢更多的人来批判我们，我们不会上当，你们之前说我们要求延期是想要增加支持者，现在我们很清楚的告诉你们，我们不会去，你们就不要担心了。”，毛先生也跟着点头，“不要再延期了，这对苏共的形象也不好。”，中国人一唱一和的把伊万气了个半死。

会谈不太愉快的结束了，伊万第一个站起来离开了，他也不等苏联代表团，头也不回地走了，王耀硬是没追上他，小熊很生气，他也不高兴，最后两个人各自气回了办公室，直到第二天苏联代表团准备离京赴朝。

伊万没见到王耀来送，这次和上次赴越的心情不同，他不知道王耀为什么不来，他很难过的和来送行的中国领导人依次握手，周先生悄悄交给他一张纸，那是一张诗笺，和他送给王耀的差不多，更加精致。

“这个是？”

“您一定知道是谁的手笔。”，周先生微笑着说，伊万皱着眉头，“我知道，可是我看不懂。”，“无可奈何花落去，似曾相识燕归来。”，周先生轻声念着那十四个字，“是什么意思？”，“这个，一万个人眼中有一万个哈姆雷特，我不能替您解答。”，周先生说完就转身走了，伊万拿着那张诗笺愣愣的站在原地，他低头看看那娟秀的毛笔字，你是什么意思呢？小耀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]耀耀的“凤清”是字，取自李商隐的诗“桐花万里丹山路，雏凤清于老凤声”，其实还有下一句也很有趣，“剑栈风樯各苦辛，别时冰雪到时春”，个人很喜欢。


	72. 第七十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

任敏姬看到伊万心事重重的走下飞机，他勉强笑着和朝鲜领导人握手，最后一个是任敏姬，任敏姬礼貌地和他握手，没有询问伊万怎么了，反而是伊万小声说，“一会我们可以单独聊聊吗？”，任敏姬讶异的看着他，然后点点头，“好。”。

伊万坐在沙发里，平壤比北京气温低，他把自己的围巾拢得很紧，其实室内并不冷，伊万还是把自己的半张脸都藏在了围巾里，任敏姬递给他一杯透明的水，伊万闻到一股淡淡的酒香，“这是什么？”，“米酒。”，任敏姬说，“在朝鲜，是招待客人的上品。”，伊万试探着喝了一口，甜甜的，比起伏特加像是白开水，冰凉的让他不禁打了个寒颤。

“您有什么……事？”，任敏姬问。

“这个，我想请教您。”，伊万从怀里拿出那张诗笺，他一路上都怕给弄皱了，任敏姬接过那张诗笺，“哦，是薛涛笺。”，她说，“是耀哥哥送您的？”，伊万点点头，“这句话什么意思？”，任敏姬一笑，“他跟您表白呢。”，伊万眨眨眼睛，“真的吗？”，“真奇怪，您不信？”，“……”，伊万低下头，“不是我不信，是……我没自信了。”，“您说过自己问心无愧。”，“是啊。”，伊万放下杯子，“可他呢？”。

“他也一样。”

任敏姬把诗笺还给了伊万，在他惊异的目光中缓缓站起来，“一曲新词酒一杯，去年天气旧亭台。夕阳西下几时回？无可奈何花落去，似曾相识燕归来。小园香径独徘徊。”，她低声念着，停步转身笑着说，“他在等您回来。”，“我并没有走。”，“也许是别的，比如说回心转意？”，任敏姬说，伊万突然一怔，他好像明白了。

“我知道了。”

伊万无奈的笑笑，他在等我先后悔呢。

在2月初柯西金访越结束后，苏联就很快制定了一个新的援越军事计划，但苏联和越南相隔太远，最佳选择是依靠中国托运，省时省力又是兄弟国好说话（大雾。）。

2月25日，苏共中央通过驻华使馆向中国提出口头声明，要求：一、苏联军队通过中国铁路去往越南，二、在中越边界拨出机场供米格飞机起落，同时驻扎少量现役苏军保卫机场安全，三、在中国领空开辟空中航线帮助运输武器和物资。为了表明紧迫性，2月27日苏联政府又重申了一次，中国回复是建议改为陆运。

3月1日，兄弟党会议正式召开，苏联就把关注点放回了会议上，可就是这好不容易召开的会议也进行得很不顺利。被邀请的26个兄弟党有7个拒绝参加，到会的19个党也分歧严重。伊万选择远远的坐在一边隔岸观火，结果这火直接烧到了他身上，有人建议苏共对中共狠一点，当断则断，有人则是呼吁苏共立即和中共和解。

“苏卡不列……”

要不是为了苏联形象，伊万真打算掀桌子了，他的手指在面前的文件上收紧，纸张被他扯出一条条褶皱。意共和英共在那边争论，英共坚持认为召开国际会议的最重要条件就是苏中关系正常化，意共不以为然，伊万听着觉得好笑，中国人现在吃了炮仗一样，苏联能怎么办？他举起手示意自己要发言，得到同意后，伊万从角落里来到了最中间，他走上台，先是对大家一鞠躬，然后目视前方开始发言。

“我听到大家都很有自己的想法，这很好，我们可以尽情讨论。不过，苏联召集大家开会的目的不是为了让大家争吵，相反的，是为了我们共同的目标。”，伊万微笑着说，“现在最紧要的是声援同帝国主义进行斗争的越南兄弟，我呼吁各位团结起来，共同反对美帝国主义，支持越南的民族解放运动，当然，不只限于口头，我们得提供实质性的援助。”，他又补充说，“苏联坚决反对一些党干涉另一些党内部事务的行为，这是不尊重不团结的，苏联主张立即停止一切不友好的公开论战。”，伊万把手指竖在唇前，眯起眼睛。

“团、结、最、重、要。”

对于苏联提出的“反帝斗争”号召，到会的各党都是完全支持的，毕竟他们的头号敌人就是帝国主义，至于其他矛盾，只能停留在内部，谁也没权利搞分裂。伊万结束发言后，收获了全场掌声，他满意地走回自己的座位。小耀，你看，他们还是听我的。

3月3日，一致通过的《关于越南事件的声明》公开发表，这让中共非常尴尬，要么响应苏共的号召，要么不响应继续论战，这会导致自己反帝的形象大打折扣。苏联总算挽回了些形象，不过，第二天发生的事让局面变得更加戏剧化。

距离《关于越南事件的声明》公开发表不到24小时，亚非拉国家留学生和苏联学生在美国驻苏联大使馆门口举行示威游行，反对美帝武装侵略越南，他们和维持秩序的苏联军警发生了冲突，导致一些学生被逮捕和打伤，其中，中国学生有9人重伤住院，1人被捕，引来了中国大使馆的强烈抗议。

王耀和拉贾正在北京城闲逛，四天前，刚刚获得连任的阿尤布·汗总统应邀访华，受到了热情的招待，和上次来北京不同，这次拉贾一点也不紧张，他一下飞机就愉快的拥抱了王耀。他们在1963年签署了贸易协议和航空协议以后感情迅速升温，相同的利益诉求以及共同的对手（拉吉夫）奠定了他们的友谊。

路过报亭的时候王耀习惯性的买了一份当天的《人民日报》，今天出门太急，没等王晓京送来报纸，正好现在买一份吧。王耀买完报纸边走边翻看，头版肯定是宣传中巴友谊，配的那张宴会照片里他和拉贾并不太清晰，但是能看出小朋友的眼睛一直盯着他，并没有看镜头，王耀不禁一笑，拉贾好奇地问，“笑什么？”，王耀把报纸给他看，“你看，你在看哪里？”，拉贾看了一眼脸立马红了，“我……我没听到快门声……”。

“哦？是吗？”

“当、当然是！我可没有偷看你！”

“噗——”

王耀这下没忍住，看到拉贾“控诉”的目光，王耀赶紧收住笑容，继续翻看报纸，“中越友谊永恒的象征‘睦南关’改名‘友谊关’”，王耀看到阮氏玲和王晓桂站在一起，突然想起王晓云回去后给他写的信，小姑娘居然在吃阮氏玲的醋，她觉得王晓桂对阮氏玲比对她上心，这让王耀哭笑不得的，他只好安慰王晓云，是她想多了，结果……他自己也吃了阮氏玲的醋，因为伊万“临摹”的《春日宴》。

为了让自己冷静下来，王耀赶紧翻到了下一版，结果这版的内容让他更不冷静了，“请看，这是什么时代、什么地方、发生了什么样的事情！”，三张苏联军警殴打倒地的学生和骑着高头大马的照片赫然映入王耀眼中，旁边的大字写着亚非拉留学生的反美示威受到粗暴对待，莫斯科大肆镇压年轻学生，然后还有苏联外长对美国大使道歉，更要命的是那行小字写着美国大使赞扬苏联军警“英勇努力”并且认为还不够，剩下的是美国的新闻，王耀没再看下去，他啪得合上报纸，然后咔咔撕了个粉碎。

“耀……你……”

拉贾被王耀突然的动作吓了一跳，然后他看到中国人眼中快要冒出火来了，跟他在中巴签署了航空协议之后看到的拉吉夫的眼神一样，盛怒的，燃烧着熊熊火焰，甚至带着难以言明的仇恨，最后拉吉夫只是用力转过身，头也不回的跑了。

“伊万·布拉金斯基！我日你大爷！”，王耀咬牙骂出这一句，转身就往回走，拉贾赶紧追上他，“耀！你等等我啊……”。

“大哥，你回……哎！”，王晓京大老远就听到一阵重重的脚步声，他慌忙从办公室跑了出来，刚要拉住王耀就被甩开了手，“砰！”，王耀用力把门踹开进去了，“耀！”，拉贾跟在后面追的气喘吁吁，“侯赛因先生，请等等！”，王晓京拉住了要追上的拉贾，这时候又是一声巨响，王耀摔上了门，“……”，拉贾和王晓京愣愣的站在原地，“他……”，“先进来吧，侯赛因先生。”，王晓京把拉贾拉到了自己办公室。

王耀大步走过去拿起电话就拨通了那个熟悉的号码，“喂！”，“您好，中国先生，布拉……”，“伊万·布拉金斯基人呢！”，“我正要告诉您，他在吃……”，“告诉他！让他，马上，给我回、电、话！就现在！晚一秒，老子饶、不、了、他！”，王耀大声说，“这个……”，“你听不懂人话是不是！”，“……”，助理完全被吓住了，半天才答应，“请您……请您稍等。”。

伊万刚吃完早饭出来就被急忙忙跑过来的助理撞了个趔趄，“你！”，伊万眼一瞪，昨天结束的会晤上意共对起草的公报中提及莫斯科宣言和声明保留意见，认为某些原则已经过时，把伊万气得要死，也许意共并没这个意思，他还是认为这是在妄图撬动苏共地位，加上前天美国驻苏大使馆门口的骚乱，他这会没法不生气。

“如果你三秒钟内不能给我一个合理的解释，明天就去挖土豆吧！”

“……真是抱歉，布拉金斯基先生，是王耀先生的急电。”

“小耀？他有什么事？”

“他……”，助理犹豫这怎么回答，王耀先生他要骂死您，这话怎么也不可能说，看助理皱着眉欲言又止的，伊万没了耐心，他把手中的东西摔在助理怀里，迈开步子就往办公室迅速走过去了。

“哦，祝福您，我的祖国。”

伊万把门关好，检查一遍确定没人能进来以后，又看了看房间，阿纳托利不在，不知道去哪玩了，他长舒一口气，让自己冷静一下，走过去接起了电话，“小……”，“伊万·布拉金斯基！你他娘的给老子道歉！”，王耀的声音像个晴天霹雳，一下把伊万劈蒙了，“怎么了？我为什么要道歉？”，“你还跟我装无辜！”，王耀大声吼着，“看看那些报道！爷不和你废话，一句话，道歉！”，“……”，伊万想了想，他顺手拿起桌上的报纸，苏联的报道和中国的报道完全不同，所以伊万没看出什么来。

“是什么新闻？”

“行，爷念给你听，听好了！”

王耀把报纸上的新闻原原本本念了一遍，这是王晓京放在他桌上的，原本王晓京就是打算拉住王耀先稳住他情绪，结果王耀的反应比他想的严重多了，他没拽住王耀。伊万听完王耀念完那几篇报道，沉下眼神，“小耀，发生冲突是我们都不想看到的，可是，这也是为了维持秩序，这是在莫斯科，不是在一个随便哪里的城市，这是苏联的心脏。”，“所以，在莫斯科打人就是对的？”，“不，我不是这个意思。”。

“你真让我失望。”

“……小耀，你听我解释，任何报道都不一定客观，因为……”

“我不想听你解释！我真想不到，你会对阿尔弗雷德卑躬屈膝的道歉，明明是他野心勃勃发动侵略战争，这些学生是为了正义为了真理而斗争，你们居然伤害朋友！”，王耀深吸一口气，“还是说，现在阿尔弗雷德才是你的朋友，而真正的斗士，是你的敌人！”，伊万睁大眼睛，“你在胡说什么？”，“万尼亚，我这次真的要实实在在的告诉你。”，王耀握紧话筒，闭上眼睛下定了决心。

“你，不配做我的哥哥，以后都不配！”

“王耀你说什么？”

“随你开什么乱七八糟的会吧，以后我也不会参加苏联召开的任何会议，我们，各走各的路，井水不犯河水，我不会后悔，你也别后悔，再见！”

“啪”，对面挂了电话，伊万愣了一下，然后也用力摔了电话，他甚至被气得有点呼吸困难，伊万撑着桌子缓了一会才踹开门准备出去，却看到阿纳托利乖巧的坐在地上等他，猫咪亲昵的过来蹭伊万的小腿，“喵~”，阿纳托利蓝色的眼睛温顺地看着伊万，这让伊万想到了阿尔弗雷德，他不禁后退回房间，然后砰地关上了门，“喵喵喵？”。

娜塔莎接到了伊万的电话，电话里伊万的声音低低的，看上去不太好，“哥哥，你没事吧？”，“娜塔莉亚，过来把阿纳托利抱走。”，伊万说，“怎么了？”，“我太困了，它吵着我睡觉。”，“它在哪？”，“在我办公室门口。”，“……”，娜塔莎很疑惑，伊万非常宠溺阿纳托利，从来不会因为它吵闹赶它走，到底怎么了？

伊万挂了电话转过身意外的发现沙发里多了个人，那个人和他长得很像，穿着黑色的大衣，围着深红色的围巾，他的眼睛也是深红色，整个人看上去阴森又肃穆，伊万很快认出了他，这就是在贝尔格莱德突然出现的家伙！“初次……哦不对，我们已经见过面了。”，那个人阴郁的笑着走了过来，“我是维克多·布拉金斯基。”。

“什么？”


	73. 第七十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

粗重的呼吸声蔓延在两个人中间，维克多看着被自己压在身下拼命挣扎的人，“你这样真的……很容易让我想入非非，比起王……”，他突然住了口，重新看着伊万，“别浪费力气了，论国力，你敌不过我。”，“你说什么！”，伊万听到这个更加奋力挣扎，“真是不知好歹的自信！这个世界上，还有谁比苏联强大！滚开，废物！”，他嘴上说着狠话，结果现实就是真的挣扎不开，维克多“无奈”的摇摇头。

“哎哎，谁才是废物呢？”

“苏卡不列！”

伊万气得涨红了脸，他抬起膝盖攻击维克多，等维克多准备压下他的膝盖时，伊万一拳挥在了维克多脸上，直接把他打得在地上滚了一圈，伊万转着手腕站了起来，红色的眼睛高傲的看着地上被自己打出血的人，“谁才是废物？现在已经有结果了。”，他说着走到维克多身边，一脚踩在了他身上，“说！你是谁！”。

“哈哈哈哈！！”

刺耳的笑声不断迸发出来，伊万眼神一暗加重了脚力，“停止你无礼的笑！回答我的问题！”，维克多勉强侧过头看着他，“真有意思，对我你就这么狠，对那个王耀你从来狠不下心，你是不是有毛病？”，伊万听了踩得更用力了，“再废话，我立马废了你！回、答、我、的、问、题！马上！”，“我就是你，未来的你。”，维克多平静地回答，“呵。”，伊万冷笑一声，“想骗人也不看看是骗谁，我是阿尔弗雷德那种蠢货吗？”，“阿尔弗雷德确实是蠢货，还不如艾……”，维克多说一半又闭了嘴，倔强的看着伊万。

伊万看出来他不会说，这个人总是提到某些关键点就立马住嘴，伊万露出一个残忍的笑容，撤了脚，维克多正以为他放松了，结果伊万一脚踢了过来，正中他的侧腰，“唔！”，维克多感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被踢烂了，背上多了一个重量，头发被人拽了起来，伊万提着维克多的脑袋压低声音。

“告诉我，你、是、谁？”

“这就是曾经可怕的契卡，现在人人畏惧的克格勃的风格吗？”，维克多咧出一个惨淡的笑容，“我才不会说，至少现在不会。”，“哦~”，伊万歪头一笑，“真遗憾，那你就见不到明天的太阳了。”。

娜塔莎终于赶到了伊万办公室门口，她看到阿纳托利在那焦急的扒门，她跑过去抱起猫咪，“小可怜，跟我回去吧。”，“喵！”，“砰！”，娜塔莎突然听到房间里传来剧烈的碰撞声，“哥哥！”，娜塔莎抬脚踹开了门。

“哥哥！”

“娜塔莉亚……”

伊万倒在地上，他捂着自己的脖子，好像在经历什么巨大的痛苦，脖子上的旧伤疤正在汹涌的流出鲜血，娜塔莎吓坏了，赶紧扔下猫咪跑了过去，“哥哥！”。伊万努力保持意识清醒，但是重新鲜活起来的剧痛让他难以招架，又回到了那天被攻击以后倒在地上艰难喘息的感觉，“为什么……攻击他我也会受伤……为……”，伊万没说完就彻底昏了过去，他到底是谁？！

“哥哥！哥哥……醒醒……哥哥！！”

“万尼亚？你怎么会来？”

站在自己面前的是曾经的上司们，伊万看着他们，他自己也不知道自己怎么会在这，难道他死了？不……绝不可能，这个国家还在，他怎么会死？

列宁第一个走了过来，“给我回去！”，伊万惊讶的看着突然对自己严肃的老师，他温和的面容第一次露出责怪的表情，“老师……”，“回去！这不是你该来的地方。”，伊万吓得后退了一步，他摇着头急切解释，“老师，苏联很好，一切都很好，我……”，他没说完一颗子弹打在他脚边，斯大林拿枪对着他，枪口正在冒烟，“万尼亚，还记得我跟你说的话吗？”，伊万更加惊恐地看着这位严厉的上司。

“永远别后悔，如果孤独了，就享受这份孤独！”

“我……”

“给我回去！”

“老师！”，伊万猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在床上，消毒水的味道很刺鼻，他是在医院里。“哥哥，你醒了！”，娜塔莎焦急的脸出现在伊万眼前，“我……我怎么了？”，伊万扭过头，他觉得喉咙痛的要冒烟了，“这是哪一年？”，“放心吧，不是1919。”，娜塔莎微微一笑，“哦……”，伊万重新闭上眼睛，“真好，活着真好。”。

“对了，公报呢？”

“还没确定发表时间。”

“嗯。”，伊万重新睁开眼睛，“几号了？”，“7号，哥哥。”，“哦，我睡了一天了？”，“是啊，吓死我了。”，娜塔莎抱怨道，“抱歉，娜塔莉亚。”，伊万撑着身体坐了起来，娜塔莎帮他把枕头摆好。“告诉他们，10号公开发表。”，“好。”，娜塔莎点点头，她看了一眼伊万，又低下了头，伊万知道妹妹想说什么，“娜塔莉亚，没什么好难过的。”，他伸手摸摸娜塔莎的头。

“前进的路上，苏联不会孤单。要是只剩我们，更不能倒下。”

1965年3月8日，天气：晴

今年樱花依旧开得很好，快要到樱花祭了，洋洋洒洒的花儿像雪一样。阿尔弗君来到了家里，请他喝了一杯茶，他仍旧嫌弃在下的茶很苦，又不肯加牛奶，最后在下还是给他换成了可乐。他说在下院子里的樱花很美，在下不会告诉他，我很讨厌这些树和花。

为什么会讨厌呢？

耀君你一定知道。

耀君，樱花又开了，很美，你来看看吗？

本田菊坐在庭院前，手中的毛笔落下最后一画，他提着笔怔了一下，一滴墨正好落在了最后一句的“耀君”上，本田菊慢慢睁大眼睛，他慌忙去擦，结果那一片都变成了黑色，本田菊停了下来，看着那晕开的墨渍，手指一松，薄薄的纸张飘落在了地上，他站起来，一脚踩在了那张纸上，用力碾着，直到把它碾碎。

“耀君，樱花开了……”

“樱花红陌上，杨柳绿池边。燕子声声里，相思又一年。”，这、这是谁的诗？本田菊低下头苦思冥想着，终于他想起来，是王耀家那位总理的诗，在这首诗发表的20年前，他和王耀在黄海打了一场，也是在那一年，他终于彻底明白，他的哥哥，再也做不到继续睥睨天下了。

“耀君……耀君！”

花灯会上，本田菊追上了王耀，他是个很聪明的孩子，很巧妙的抄了近道，王耀被他拦下以后很惊讶，“小菊？你怎么在这？”，“我……”，本田菊害羞的低下头，王耀看他这个样子宠溺的笑笑，他走过来牵起本田菊的手，“那就陪我一起看花灯吧。”，本田菊慌忙抬起头，“好、好！”，王耀笑着拉起他走在前面，他一身红衣，在沉沉夜色中宛如一团耀眼的火焰，他很适合红色……本田菊被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳。

耀君，真的很适合红色，如果，有更多的红色包裹着他，是不是更美了？他慢慢收紧手指，紧紧握住王耀的手，“怎么了？”，王耀奇怪地转回头，本田菊认真的看着他，不卑不亢地说，“我怕和你走散了。”，王耀笑着弹了一下他的脑门。

“我不会丢下你的，除非是你自己走了。”

“很抱歉……”

本田菊走下台阶，把手放在樱花树上，“最后是我弄丢了你。”，我不仅弄丢了你，还弄丢了我们的未来，是我，亲手埋葬了我们的未来，我们只剩下过去。可是……本田菊仰头看着树顶不断飘落下来的樱花，点点阳光透过花间跟着落下来，“我不会后悔，耀君。”，因为后悔没用。

“小菊，你是个很聪明的孩子，可就是太聪明了……”

王耀不止一次这样皱着眉头对本田菊说，“不如学着‘愚钝’一点，你会收获更多的快乐，你看看勇洙，小孩子多笑笑才可爱嘛。”，他牵着本田菊要过去找正和任敏姬打闹的任勇洙，本田菊却倔强的拉住他，“我不要！”，“嗯？”，王耀很疑惑，本田菊死死拉着他的手，不肯妥协，“我不喜欢勇洙！”。

“为什么不喜欢他？”

“因为你对他太好了！”

“胡闹，我从不偏心。”

你真不如偏心点，本田菊嘟哝着，最后，所有人都散了，他一个人站在樱花树下，那花真艳丽，因为埋葬了太多灵魂。他又看到远处伊万和王耀站在一起，那个俄国人正和他的哥哥撒娇，王耀的眼中是从来没有过的温柔，那是爱。

“凭什么……”

本田菊想也不想的冲了过去，“凭什么是你？你凭什么得到耀君的偏心！凭什么……我讨厌你！耀君，我恨你……我恨你！”，他咬着牙要过去把两个人打倒，靠近了却被风吹起的花瓣眯了眼睛，等他再睁开眼睛，眼前什么也没有，只有乌秃秃的树干，本田菊忍不住胸中翻涌的情绪，他一拳打在了树上。

樱花被震下来，落了本田菊一身，“菊，作为一个绅士，对待美丽的花朵绝不能这样粗鲁哦，我来教教你。”，阿尔弗雷德从基地视察回来了，他顺手捡起地上的落花，放在鼻前嗅了嗅，然后轻轻吻上了那朵花，“看到了吗？”，阿尔弗雷德说，本田菊看着他，垂下了眼睛，“看到了。”，“哦，那就好。”，阿尔弗雷德把花随手一扔，快步走了过去。

“感谢你接受美国的邀请，我的朋友。”

“在下会尽力的。”

“hero就喜欢你这样‘仗义’的朋友，弗朗西斯那家伙只会看笑话。”

阿尔弗雷德绕过本田菊，走到台阶上直接坐下了，他也仰头看着樱花树，“很像雪，对吗？”，本田菊转过身，仍旧低眉垂目，“是的。”，“我上次看到这么大的雪，还是在圣诞节，我还收到了很棒的礼物。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“是什么礼物？”，“当然是只有hero才能收到的绝版礼物！”，阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“祝贺您。”，本田菊说，阿尔弗雷德却摇摇头，“还不到时候，以后再祝贺我吧。”。

巴基斯坦代表团去了南方访问，拉贾留在了北京，他说因为游览八达岭长城和十三陵非常累，所以想要留在北京稍作休息再去南方。虽然感觉这小子别有用心，王耀还是答应他留在了北京。吃过早饭以后，拉贾又去睡回笼觉了，完全把这当招待所了，王耀照常嘱咐了警卫员几句，警卫员给他敬了个礼表示请放心。

快十点的时候，王晓京送来了报纸，王耀问他，“被打伤的学生怎么样了？”，“有几个伤势比较重。”，“哼！”，王耀一拍桌子，“接回国，留在那给苏联看笑话吗？我们必须保护自己的人民！”，“好……”，“他还没道歉？”，“谁？”，“你说是谁？”，“没有……”，“哼！”，王耀又一拍桌子，他刚要拿起电话，又看到王晓京还拄在那，又放下了冲动，打算和弟弟聊聊天。

“坐吧。”，王耀说。

王晓京很听话的坐下了，王耀扫了一眼报纸的头版，“昨天阮氏玲打来电话，告诉我美国人岘港登陆了，苏联那边有什么反应？”，“对了，大哥，苏联提出的要求我们还没有正式回……”，“他那要求没得商量！”，王耀直接打断了王晓京的话，“我看他好了伤疤忘了疼，还想复制长波电台和联合舰队。”，看着王耀一脸怒气，王晓京只好说，“那也不能总不回复，这也是给越南的援助。”，“明天吧，先让我想想。”，“哦……”。

王耀又看了一会报纸，阿尤布·汗总统已经到达了上海，巴基斯坦报刊也在赞扬中巴友谊，王晓京看到王耀边看边笑，那笑容和刚刚的凶神恶煞比真的太鲜明了，“大哥？”，“几点了？”，“快11点了。”，“这么快啊。”，王耀合上报纸站了起来，“我先走了。”，王晓京很意外，“太早了吧。”。

“哪里早了？”，王耀走过去拿下外套，扭头对王晓京说，“要不，你也来，咱哥仨搓一顿？”，王晓京哼了一声，“我才不去呢！不打扰你们的‘二、人、世、界’！”，王耀直接拿外套抽他，“臭小子胡扯什么！”，“哼！”。

拉贾重新醒过来，他躺在床上发了一会呆，房间里很暖，让他也跟着变得懒洋洋的，这时候大门口传来说话的声音，拉贾一听就知道王耀回来了，他赶紧跳起来换衣服，等到王耀进了客厅，他也慌忙跑进来了。

“耀！”

“醒了？”

“嗯……”，拉贾不好意思的低下头，他赖床确实赖的太久了，王耀笑着把手里的东西放下，拍拍手把外套脱了下来，“阿尤布先生打了电话，要我通知你，今天赶到上海，明天一起回国。”，“明天？”，拉贾猛地抬起头，“是啊。”，王耀点点头，系上了围裙的带子，“时间过得可真快。”，拉贾感叹，“劝君莫惜金缕衣，劝君惜取少年时。”，王耀念叨着古老的诗句，提起买的东西去了厨房。

“等着，哥给你露一手作为践行。”


	74. 冷战组番外篇：油画

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《蚀刻的红》番外篇  
> 国设，沙苏露同体  
> OOC出没，不喜勿喷，和气生财  
> 出场人物：伊万·布拉金斯基、阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯、维克多·布拉金斯基（暗面）

昨天戈尔巴乔夫从克里米亚返回了莫斯科，那些“保守派”全军覆没，这位头顶一块鲜红色“地图”的总书记稳定了局势，重掌大权，然而现在的他已经不想要这滚烫的沉甸甸权力了，正好，那位刚满六十岁，精神饱满的俄罗斯总统因为这次事件声望大增，如果能让他分一点点权力，也不算坏。

伊万见到了阔别好几天的上司，但是他一个字也说不出来，他打心底里不想承认这个上司了，他很失望，也很伤心，他不明白为什么要取消苏共的领导地位，现在的苏联像极了那些可恶的布尔乔亚，有很多党派分享着权力。

去年戈尔巴乔夫获得了诺贝尔和平奖，这真的很讽刺，那枚金牌伊万觉得很讽刺，他甚至想过偷偷去烧了那个证书还有那笔奖金，不过，最终没能实现。因为他已经做不到了，现在他虚弱的哪都去不了。

有人在敲门，伊万以为又是维克多，他用很不耐烦地语气喊道，“我说过了，现在我不见任何人，尤其是你！”，然后敲门声并没有停止，门外的人也没回应，“这里没有人！请离开！”，伊万大声说，结果敲门声反而更起劲了，“苏卡不列！”，炸了毛的北极熊腾地从沙发里站了起来，然后一阵眩晕让他差点倒回去。

不，我绝不能倒下！

伊万这么想着扶稳了沙发，他缓了一会才走过去开了门，门口站着一个戴鸭舌帽的年轻人，低着头，手里提着一个工具盒，背后还背着一个大包，看上去是一个工人。

“你是谁？”，伊万从来没见过这个人，不过这里也不是克里姆林宫，兴许是路过的来讨杯茶水，“请问，有什么事？”，伊万问，那个人还是没有回应，伊万认为他很没礼貌，正要关上门，那个人伸手拦住了，“你到底有什么事？是需要茶水吗？还是伏特加？”，伊万耐着性子问道，他对于自己的人民是足够温柔的，那个人嘿嘿一笑，抬起了头。

“这些都不是我需要的。”

伊万绝对不会认错那双海蓝色的眼睛，这是他的老对手，相识快一个世纪，又斗了半个世纪的美国人——阿尔弗雷德。只是，他为什么会在这？

“怎么是你？”

“那你说是谁呢？”

阿尔弗雷德说着就要进来，然后他就被拦住了，伊万把胳膊横在门前，他顺便把全身重量都靠在了门框上，这样能让他站的久一点。“滚出去。”，他又开始微微喘气了，眼神也开始变得迷蒙，他一定要尽快打发走阿尔弗雷德，在自己晕倒之前。

“我还没有进去，怎么滚出去？”

显然，阿尔弗雷德不是那么好打发的，他笑着看着面前的人，红色的眼睛依旧漂亮，雾蒙蒙的，总是不经意间勾起人性中最深藏的欲望，阿尔弗雷德咽了一口并不存在的口水，努力让自己平静下来。

“你到底来干嘛？看我的笑话？”

“当然不是，hero……”

“呵。”，伊万冷笑一声打断了阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔弗雷德，我真是讨厌你。”，阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛看着他，果然，他在那双眼睛里找不到自己，从来都没有找到过自己，从1900年到现在，91年了，伊万的眼中从来没有他，这一点他和王耀是一样的。

两个目中无人的家伙！

可是，他们偏偏很幸运的偷走了他的心，两次！他被“洗劫”了两次！真是丢人，这个世界都该是他的，为什么反而是他被“洗劫一空”？

“哼。”

阿尔弗雷德很擅长伪装自己的情绪，这次他同样做得很好，他再次露出招牌式的阳光笑容，仿佛对什么都不在乎，都很包容，“不要假惺惺的笑了，这让我觉得恶心，请、您、离、开，好吗？”，伊万说，他离开了靠着的门框，想要关上门，阿尔弗雷德却先他一步闯了进来，然后凶狠的摔上了门。

背对着自己的美国人浑身微微发抖，他把手中的工具盒重重放在了地上，伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，他没力气了，只能放弃赶走他。阿尔弗雷德重新睁开眼睛，他刚刚差点控制不了自己的情绪，假惺惺？以前王耀也是这么讽刺他的，中国人穿着他送给他的西洋礼服，领口扎着精巧的蝴蝶结，看上去像个洋娃娃。

王耀快把手中的咖啡搅到凝固了，阿尔弗雷德看不下去，伸手夺走了“饱受摧残”的咖啡，他轻轻尝了一口，发现甜的腻人，王耀一定又没控制好放糖的量，真是的，刚刚自己要帮他加糖他不愿意，现在放多了又不想喝，真是浪费。

阿尔弗雷德把自己那杯推了过去，王耀看了他一眼，“干嘛？”，“喝我的，我这杯甜度刚好。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“那你呢？”，王耀问，阿尔弗雷德一笑，敲了敲王耀那杯，“我喝你的。”，“哼。”，王耀翻了个白眼，“少献殷勤，爷不稀罕。”。

“hero是真的爱你哦。”

“呵呵。”

中国人冷笑一下，犹豫了一秒，然后端起了阿尔弗雷德那杯咖啡，就着他原本留下的咖啡印一饮而尽，“哦，上帝，你喝茶都不会这么粗鲁的。”，阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头看王耀一口气喝光了半杯咖啡，真不优雅。王耀放下杯子，“反正我讨厌咖啡。”，“为什么？”，“因为我讨厌你。”，琥珀色的眼睛定定的看着他，阿尔弗雷德知道他没开玩笑。

“真的吗？Hero以为自己魅力很大呢。”，阿尔弗雷德笑的阳光灿烂，仿佛一点也不在乎王耀的挖苦，他也就着中国人的唇印喝了一口咖啡，“阿尔弗雷德，我最佩服你这点，也最讨厌你这点。”，王耀说。

“哦？哪点？”

“你从来都装作无所谓、满不在乎、丝毫不介意，可是你比谁都在乎，都介意，都野心勃勃，你从不去思考你喜不喜欢，只是粗暴的拿来，这是强盗行为！爱并不廉价，却被你变得很廉价。你让爱你的人难过，你自己也不高兴。”

王耀说完扯下自己的领结，随手一抛，中间镶嵌的水晶闪痛了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“别再自我伪装了，你不是个绅士，亚瑟也不是，你们……不，我们都不是。”，王耀说着走到阿尔弗雷德面前，夺走他手中的咖啡扔在了地上，陶瓷碎裂的声音随之传来，阿尔弗雷德始终微笑着看着突然变脸的中国人。

“别假惺惺的笑了，你很生气，对吧？”

看着中国人压深的眸色，阿尔弗雷德终于收敛了笑容，他伸手搂住王耀的脖子，另一只手慢慢伸进王耀的领口中，他一边揉捏着中国人的敏感，一边靠近他耳边冷冷地说，“你说的没错，我很生气，那么是谁惹我生气的？我只好惩罚他了。”，“呵呵。”，“哼！”，阿尔弗雷德冷笑着推倒了王耀，中国人仍旧轻蔑地看着他，那双眼睛中，没有他。

伊万看阿尔弗雷德站着半天没动，懒得理会他，他慢慢转过身，打算去二楼躺一会，他实在是太虚弱了，哪怕是呼吸都在消耗他剩余的精力。

二楼阳光很好，八月份的莫斯科并不炎热，温暖宜人，可惜已经快没有向日葵了，向日葵的花期在八月进入尾声。伊万躺在床上，慢慢闭上了眼睛，他觉得自己很累，从内到外的疲倦，他知道普戈[1]开枪自杀的时候浑身冰凉，他能看到鲜红色的血雨一瞬间充斥了整个房间，他们想留住苏联。

可是，苏联注定是留不住了……

“辛苦你们了。”，伊万闭着眼睛轻声说，“hero千里迢迢过来确实很辛苦。”，阿尔弗雷德的声音把伊万吓了一跳，他慌忙睁开眼睛，看到坐在自己身边的阿尔弗雷德，真该死，他已经连有人这么靠近自己也感觉不出来了？伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，有些认命地叹口气，“你到底来干什么？”。

“hero找你要一张画。”

“你说什么？”

美国人笑的很得意，“你忘了？你答应过我，给我画一张画像，因为我先给你画了一张画像，弗朗吉可以作证。”，伊万想了想，终于想了起来，那是1900年，他们在被蹂躏成废墟的北京城，阿尔弗雷德给伊万画了一张画像，他说他紫色的眼睛很好看。

已经，过去这么久了……

“我没有画具。”，几乎一模一样的回应，穿越了一个世纪。“我带来了。”，阿尔弗雷德示意他带来的包和工具盒，笑的很灿烂。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德端端正正的坐在窗边，伊万坐在画板前，他认真数着颜料盒里的颜色，低垂的睫毛掩映着他红色的眼睛，阳光下像一个天使，这和阿尔弗雷德初见他时一模一样，俄国化身尊贵的坐在那，漂亮的不像话。可惜，紫色的眼睛被红色取代了，而现在，红色也快要消逝了，接下来是什么颜色呢？

伊万铺好了画纸，看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，他皱了皱眉头，思考着第一笔画在哪，阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，“这样可以吗？还是我看着窗外？”，“随你的便。”，伊万稳了稳画板，开始蘸颜料，“那我就看着你。”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万没说话，他又看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，然后开始认真画画。

时间静悄悄的过去了，阿尔弗雷德也不知道伊万画的怎么样了，他觉得有些无聊，开始随意找话题。

“想知道我是怎么来的吗？”

“不想。”

“嘿，我是听说莫斯科解除了封锁，赶紧联系了菲利克斯，多亏了他的帮忙，哦，真是感谢他，热情的波兰朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德看到伊万明显怔了一下，他加深了笑容，“冬妮娅也帮了忙呢，你的姐姐真是个温和好说话的人。”，“啪！”，伊万手中的调色盘应声落地，他整个人趴在了画板上，看上去很不好，阿尔弗雷德赶紧跑了过来，“你……”，“滚开！”，伊万看也不看他，只是靠着感觉想要推开阿尔弗雷德，“如果你不舒服，就不画了。”，阿尔弗雷德知道自己过分了，他刚刚说的每个字都深深刺伤了伊万。

“我没事，你给我滚开！”

伊万抬起头大声说着，他重新拾起地上的调色板，尽管他快要看不清眼前的一切了，不断袭来的眩晕感让他的呼吸跟着急促起来，伊万就是不肯承认自己撑不住，“请坐回去，然后等我画完。”，他对阿尔弗雷德说，阿尔弗雷德看着他，伊万苍白的脸色反而显得眼中的红色更加浓重了。

“好吧，我这就坐好。”

阿尔弗雷德很顺从的走回去坐好，伊万低着头，并没有看他，浅金色的发丝在阳光下近乎透明，他慢慢拿起画笔，在调色盘上调出了一片纯净的海蓝色，湖蓝加上青莲和群青，还有一点苹果绿和玫瑰红，伊万想了想，又加了一点淡黄色，调出来的海蓝色活泼生动又纯净无暇，他蘸好颜料，把它点缀在了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛上。

“hero……”

“闭嘴！”

“……”，阿尔弗雷德看着画得很认真的伊万，他真不喜欢伊万对他的态度，就算是二战时期他们是盟友的时候，也没见他对自己有过好脸色，唯一的笑容就是在易北河会师的时候了，然而很快就有了那道从什切青到里雅斯特的“铁幕”降下，把他们彻底分割成了两个世界的人，而在这两个世界来去自如的人——居然是王耀。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓闭上眼睛，他下定了决心说道，“万尼亚，我……”，可他很快说不出来了，王耀说的对，他就是这样，喜不喜欢都表现得无所谓，而他真正爱的东西，也因为他的毫不在乎，毫不珍视被他弄得遍体鳞伤，失去了原本的价值。到最后，他自己都无法表达内心的想法，只能继续装做无所谓。

“我知道。”

伊万淡淡地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后继续低头画画，“真没意思，阿尔弗雷德，你现在说这些，是在同情我，还是弥补自己的遗憾呢？”，他一边调着颜色一边说，阿尔弗雷德重新看着伊万，“你知道，可你从不回应我，这还要怪我？”，伊万听了直接停了笔，他抬起头看着一脸愠色的阿尔弗雷德，“你这话真是莫名其妙。”，伊万说，“阿尔弗雷德，你真的喜欢我吗？从苏联诞生的那一天起，你、亚瑟、弗朗西斯，甚至是路德维希，你们哪一个不希望它下一秒就灭亡，就变成一个脆弱的梦魇？你真的在乎我吗？或者说——”，伊万又添上了一笔，淡淡的蓝紫色天光落在阿尔弗雷德的胸口，“你真的明白自己的心吗？”。

“我明白！”

阿尔弗雷德站了起来，他走到伊万面前，认真地看着他，“是你不明白，美国存在的意义。”，伊万看着他，好奇地问，“美国存在的意义是什么？”，“来证明上帝的正确，这是他选中的山巅之城，合该成为世界第一。”，伊万的眼珠晃了晃，他一下笑了出来，“我真没注意过，你有这么严重的臆想症。”，“伊万·布拉金斯基。”，阿尔弗雷德俯下身，伸手握紧了画板，他眯起眼睛严肃地盯着伊万。

“我爱你，这是上帝的旨意，而你违背了上帝的旨意，没有接受，甚至没有回应，就活该落得现在的下场，如果你愿意接受我的制度，接受我这个人，你会发展的很好。”

伊万看着自信满满的美国人，他的笑容越来越癫狂，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你的爱可真廉价，你只听你那位上帝的吗？你自己真的明白吗？”，伊万站了起来，把画好的画像扯了下来展示给阿尔弗雷德，那画像栩栩如生，阿尔弗雷德的神态气质表现得淋漓尽致，作为他的对手，伊万果然是最了解他的人。

“你根本不懂爱！”

撕拉一声，那张画被撕成了两半，从中间，画像里阿尔弗雷德的脸分裂开来，原本优美灵动的形象变成了可怖的魔鬼，包括灿烂的笑容。阿尔弗雷德不可思议的看着伊万，他看到伊万抬起手臂，慢慢松开手，手中的画飘落下来，掉在了两个人的脚边。

“我画完了，你可以走了，琼斯先生。”

伊万后退了好几步，靠在了墙边的柜子上，他真的撑不住了，他重新抬起头，却看到阿尔弗雷德还站在原地，“你还不走？”，“你把我的画撕了，我不能走。”，阿尔弗雷德任性地说，“我不会给你画任何画，我根本不想看见你，和小耀比起来，你只是个混蛋！”，伊万说完还拿起身边的一个东西扔了过去，“我恨你们所有的人，我也……”，我也恨自己，上了你们的当，伊万抓紧了胸口的衣服。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，眼前的人虚弱的样子完全不配做自己的对手了，以后，在这个世界上，美国不会再有对手了，他要做的，就是把可能的潜在对手一一铲除，这样，美国就可以永永远远屹立在世界之巅，接受所有人艳羡的目光。

“那么，再见，布拉金斯基先生。”，阿尔弗雷德捡起了地上撕成两半的画，慢慢转身走出了房间，他走到楼梯前时听到房间里一声沉闷的响声，像是有什么倒在了地上，阿尔弗雷德定了定神，坚定地看着前方，一步一步走下了楼。

再见，万尼亚。

再见，我所爱的。

再见，我最后的真心。

夏天的莫斯科，太温暖了，它不适合你，你是生于冰雪，沉睡于冰雪，永恒不变的红色苏维埃，所以，再见。等我们再见，你会是什么颜色呢？

阿尔弗雷德离开了这座空荡冰冷的别墅，他慢慢走着，突然看到前方出现了一个人，一个和伊万长得一模一样的人，一身黑衣，笑容没有一丝温度，他没来由的觉得厌恶，但他还是停了下来，他认出来，这也是一个国家意识体。

“你是谁？”

“我叫维克多·布拉金斯基。”

后记——最后那张画像被阿尔弗雷德带回去重新黏好了，除了马修无意中见过一次，再也没有人见过这张画像，被撕裂的部分尽管经过了精心修补，依然可以看出细细的裂痕，那笑容反而显得更加不真实，没错，那本来就不够真实……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]普戈：当时苏联内务部长，819主要人员


	75. 第七十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

伊万确信自己没事了，闹着要出院，他昨天得知美国登陆就要回去，结果被娜塔莎一拳锤晕，在医院多睡了一晚上，今天他死活不愿意待了，娜塔莎没拦他，和他一块回了克里姆林宫。一回来，伊万就问，“中国那边答复了没？”，助理摇摇头，“哼！”，伊万拽开门就要去打电话，娜塔莎拦住他，“先吃早饭！”，“我拒绝，我要……”，伊万还没说完就被妹妹生生扯出了办公室，“等等！”，“抗议无效！”。

“……”，助理整个人都看蒙了，“哦，我的祖国，再次祝您好运。”。

两个人来到餐厅，却意外地遇到了冬妮娅，还有一大桌子食物，“姐、姐？”，伊万很少见到自己的姐姐，冬妮娅更喜欢呆在乌克兰和人民一起劳作，他的姐姐对农业劳动爱得深沉，乌克兰也确实有着最肥沃的土地。

冬妮娅笑的很温柔，她走过来拉起弟弟妹妹的手，“我听到万尼亚出事就赶过来了，原谅我来晚了，吃饭吧？”，伊万看着她，“姐姐，你什么时候来的？”，“昨天。”，“我怎么不知道？”，“你睡着了。”，“……”，伊万想了想，一定是昨天晚上，他被娜塔莎一拳打晕，然后冬妮娅就来了。想到这，他忍不住瞪了一眼娜塔莎，娜塔莎更加直接的和他对视，“干嘛？”，“哼！”。

“我的信息太闭塞了，真抱歉。”，冬妮娅说，伊万摇摇头，“不要道歉。”，冬妮娅笑着点点头，三个人非常和谐的吃完了早餐，娜塔莎说去看看阿纳托利先走了，伊万有点尴尬的看了一眼冬妮娅，他和姐姐的关系算不上亲近，而且冬妮娅很少来莫斯科，他们之前还一度成为敌人，不过，后来冬妮娅还是回来了，成为了苏联的一部分。

“给你这个。”

冬妮娅把一个精巧的布袋递给伊万，“这是什么？”，“打开看看？”，伊万看着姐姐灰蓝色的眼睛，为什么只有他的眼睛变成了红色呢？他听话的打开袋子，发现里面居然是一个套娃，新做的，漆味还没祛干净。

“娃娃……”

“我想起你原来那个娃娃已经很旧了，就想送你一个新的，万尼亚，玛特罗什卡会一直爱着你，包容你所有的错误，治愈你所有的伤口。”

伊万看着冬妮娅，他的姐姐和小时候一样温柔，他再也忍不住情绪，这些年来所有的委屈愤怒恐惧一涌而出，“姐姐！”，伊万张开双臂抱紧了冬妮娅，“万尼亚好害怕……”，“别怕，你还有很多朋友。”，“不，我知道的，他们对我很失望，只是还没想好什么时候离开。”，伊万的眼泪一颗颗掉下来，“还有很多人，一直想要我们的命。”，冬妮娅拍拍他的背，“他们杀不死我们。”，“那是因为大家都还在。”，伊万松开了冬妮娅。

“如果大家都离开了，就会不攻自破。”

“万尼亚！”

冬妮娅赶紧拦下伊万的话，“傻瓜，说什么呢！你忘了我们的国歌怎么唱的了？”，伊万笑笑，“我当然没忘。”，“好在没人听见……”，“那有什么？我代表苏联，我说什么他们都没理由较真。”，伊万抚摸着手中的娃娃，“我只想要大家听话。”，冬妮娅惊讶的看着他，“姐姐，别这样看着我。”，伊万笑得很温柔。

“我从没忘记‘玛特罗什卡’哦。”

吃完午饭，王耀准备送拉贾去机场，拉贾有点不情愿，他继续感叹时间过得快，王耀干脆去院子里摘了一朵迎春给他，“有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。”，王耀说，拉贾听不懂这些，他欣喜地接过迎春，“这花真好看。”，“迎春花。”，王耀说，“春天是四季伊始，还有新一年的时间折腾，不用感慨时间过得快。”，“嗯！我们以后有的是时间在一起。”，拉贾说，王耀一笑，“是啊，时间还长。”。

春日宴，余有愿，春日常在宴不散。

3月10日，巴基斯坦代表团结束访问，满载友谊的回国了，同时，莫斯科三月会晤的公报也公开发表了。因为上月中国“拒绝”了苏联提出的空运物资要求，苏联在莫斯科会议上借此大做文章，说中国阻挠苏联援助越南，给中国造成了很不好的影响，由于当时不宜公开反驳，中国只向有关人士做了澄清。

苏联总算接到了中国政府正式的外交答复，中国人说苏联提供的军事计划超出了正常范围的军事援助，故予以拒绝。然后逐条做了回应，第一，苏联派遣部队过去没有得到越南方面的赞成，中方无法放行；第二，米格-21的飞行距离有限，在昆明建立空军基地起不到保护越南领空的作用，故回绝；第三，“空中走廊”不符合苏联主张的绝对保密原则，反而容易暴露给敌人，以上三条，均以回绝。中国还指责苏联一意孤行，不和人商量就把中苏越三国集体拖下水，把形势复杂化，最后，中国人认为苏联另有所图。

前面几点伊万还觉得有点道理，最后一点他完全无法接受，王耀这是有被害妄想症吗？苏联有什么企图？就连去年的边境谈判也是中国单方面谴责苏联，搞得苏联真的对中国主权和领土下手了一样。

王耀这边也是气得要命，这公报被一致通过，又公开发表就说明苏共保住了莫斯科宣言和声明的地位，保住了苏共的领导地位，而且苏联又渲染了一把平等协商的作风，扛起了团结大旗，给自己镀了一层金。中国要不接受就等于背负起了分裂国际共运的名声，况且这些纲领之前自己也签了字，不接受就是打脸。王耀真想回到1957年和1960年，他要当场把这两份该死的文件撕个粉碎，然而……还是得面对事实。

要怎么反击？

伊万的电话很快打了过来，面对他这种“明知山有虎，偏向虎山行”的“勇气”，王耀并没有一点点佩服，反而被他逮住机会好和北极熊大吵一架。

也许是被王耀怼出来经验了，伊万这次先发制人，电话一通就开问，“为什么要回绝苏联的要求？”，王耀一听就气坏了，“万尼亚，你真没点自知之明吗？”，“我怎么了？美国人欺负我们的兄弟，我作为哥哥提供援助怎么了？借道你家是因为战争援助本来就需要及时到位，倒是你！被、害、妄、想。”。

“你说什么！”

王耀直接炸了，转念一想，又冷笑一声，“空中航线是吧？就你那18门高射炮和75挺高射机枪，这点东西走空运这叫什么？我告诉你，这叫不食肉糜！这叫另有所图！”，听他提这个伊万也跟着激动起来了，“我图你什么了？”（图你年纪大图你不洗澡？开个玩笑别当真哈哈哈），“你自己心里明白。”，王耀说，“我看你就是不信我，把我当成你的敌人，阿尔弗雷德可要乐开花了。”，“哦，对啊，阿尔弗雷德可开心了呢，有人一直在对美国大献殷勤呢。”，“你少阴阳怪气的，我做的一切都问心无愧。”，“哟，是吗？”，王耀往桌子上一坐，笑得嘲讽。

“那就道歉。”

“苏联没错！”

“去你大爷的！”

“我没有爸爸！”

“……”

这驴头不对马嘴的吵架真是浪费时间，不过再怎么吵，援越抗美也是共识，只不过，中苏关系已经这个样子了，王耀不希望苏联加强对越南的帮助，首先是国家之间的影响力争夺问题，当然还有他自己的心思，他绝对不愿看着伊万和阮氏玲越走越近。

“为什么不说话了？”，伊万的声音把王耀拉回了现实，刚才他脑补了一堆稀奇古怪的东西，真是的，自从认识了这只熊，自己越来越不正经了，王耀赶紧把脑子里乱七八糟的东西清出去，他想了想说，“我们得签个协议。”，伊万一听更不高兴了，“为什么？”，“呵呵，赫鲁晓夫同志虽然离开了，但是他的思想很根深蒂固呢！我怕你们再搞出来下一个‘长波电台’！”，王耀说的很直白，伊万这次没有立即反驳，他停了整整两分钟，然后啪的挂了电话。

小熊很生气，王耀感觉的出来，但他哪里说错了？帮苏联运这运那的理论上没问题，但是苏联的要求明显还是“老子党”作风，这就是他不能接受的了，况且，对苏联可能发动军事侵犯的预计不是没有……

3月30日，中苏达成了协议，签订了关于转运苏联政府供应越南民主共和国的特种物资过境议定书，中国专门成立了负责转运的小组，而这件事，王耀原想交给王晓桂，但是考虑到王晓云，干脆让两个人一起负责了。

最近莫斯科非常热闹，来了很多代表团访苏，这也是近来苏联努力扭转自己形象的成果体现，随着大部分的国家获得独立，经济问题渐渐开始取代武装斗争成为首要任务，在这一点上，苏联比起中国有着极大优势。“有钱能使鬼推磨”这句话到哪里都是绝对的真理，尽管这方面苏联有点后知后觉。（个人感觉，请勿较真）

巴尔思提前来到了莫斯科，他的上司还没有过来，这也是接到了伊万的邀请，苏联人的理由非常搞笑，“同样作为亚洲国家，我们更应该亲密无间，诚邀您来莫斯科享受难得的春光。”，亚洲国家？巴尔思接到邀请的时候嘴角抽搐了老半天，他闹哪样？光凭长相就已经被排除在亚洲范围内了吧！要不你可以考虑考虑二次迁都？把首都挪到符拉迪沃斯托克（海参崴），不过这样的话，王耀一定会当场暴走……

“您好，孛儿只斤先生。”，伊万一个人来接了巴尔思，苏联人看上去心情很好，巴尔思和他礼节性的握手，“您好，布拉金斯基先生，我带来了风干牛肉，要尝尝吗？”，“当然好！”，伊万笑着说，“来吧，我们去采采风，淳朴的食物应该和大自然一起享受。”，巴尔思很意外，“采风？”，“请相信自己，您没听错。”，伊万说着往回走，“正好今天我也要去种向日葵。”。

“正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上漂着柔曼的轻纱……”

伊万开着车悠闲的哼着歌，巴尔思想不通他遇到了什么开心事，他原以为伊万最近很心烦，中国可是从上个月开始就没消停的攻击批判苏联，还要求苏联公开道歉，承认自己开了一个非法的“分裂”会议，不管他们愿不愿意承认，国际共运已经开始分裂了，这不是好消息。蒙古能做的，就是选择，而这个选择注定要得罪一方。真是麻烦……

巴尔思无奈的看了一眼伊万，几百年前他可不会为了这两个家伙苦恼，一个是柔弱不堪的“文人朝廷”，一个是被自己踩在脚下的“纳贡者”，王耀还算了，毕竟后来大明又把蒙古赶回了荒凉的漠北，这位中华帝王几千年也就低头了那么几回，伊万就不一样了，他们初见的时候，他只是个小破孩。

不过后来全都变了。

“我要你纳贡！这是命令！”，巴尔思高高地扬起鞭子，重重打在伊万身上，小男孩苍白的脸上立刻鼓起一条骇人的红痕，他仍旧倔强地看者巴尔思，紫色的眼睛泛着冷光，“我拒绝！”，“不知好歹！”，巴尔思又是一鞭子，伊万仍旧没有躲，周围的蒙古人和斯拉夫人正在混战。

“你可以打我，但你绝不可能让我继续臣服，更杀不死我，我会成长起来，希望你到时候不要哭着求饶。”，伊万把手中的剑对准了巴尔思，巴尔思被他激怒了，他扬起手中的鞭子抽了下来，这次被伊万躲开了，小男孩灵敏的身影一晃，他跑到巴尔思马后对着马腿砍了一剑，马儿吃痛疯癫起来，巴尔思一点准备也没有的被甩到了马下。

他看到自己上方多了一双眼睛，伊万看着他，手中握着滴血的剑，紫色的眼睛笑得弯弯的，他的笑容天真又残酷，利剑高高举起，“去死吧！奴役者！”。

“不——”

巴尔思猛然惊醒，原来自己靠在车上睡着了，真吓人……他清楚地记得这场战斗最后是蒙古人获胜了，莫斯科大公国只能继续纳贡，脱脱迷失救了他，而现在呢？脱脱迷失早已化为尘埃，没人能救他，他只能——依靠苏联。

“您怎么了？”

因为巴尔思弄出的动静很大，伊万也被吓了一跳，他降低车速，看一眼前路又看一眼巴尔思，“是我开的太快？”，“哦，不、不是。”，巴尔思慌忙调整好坐姿，端端正正的坐好看着伊万，“一个梦而已。”。

“哦。”，伊万点点头继续看着前方，顺便踩下了油门，继续把车开得飞快，他喜欢开快车，换了上司以后，他意外的发现勃列日涅夫这一点上和他意外的合拍，他们两个没事就会一起飙车。巴尔思冷静了一会，突然看到伊万右手腕上多了一串新奇的东西。

“这个是？”

“嗯？”，伊万顺着巴尔思的手指看了看自己的手腕，“这个啊——”，他说着笑弯了眼睛，“是侯赛因先生送的。”，“侯赛因……”，巴尔思皱着眉头思索这是谁，伊万直接给了他答案，“巴基斯坦先生。”，“他？”，巴尔思一愣，他不是和王耀关系正好吗？看来也是个长袖善舞的家伙。“是的，侯赛因先生刚结束对苏联的访问，我们一起度过了愉快的时光。”，伊万说，“……”，巴尔思总觉得他说这话不是真心的。

伊万重新目视前方，带着浅浅的微笑，不过他的思绪已经飞回了月初的时候，拉贾和拉吉夫比起来更加可爱，眼睛比拉吉夫还要大一点，他的上司是军人出身，气质非常严肃，两撮小胡子也不能让他显得平易近人，因此对比下来，拉贾显得很软糯。其实这点上，伊万是没资格评价拉贾的，他自己更是如此，就算和赫鲁晓夫胖乎乎的和蔼形象做对比，他的软糯也非常惹眼，只是伊万自己没意识到。


	76. 第七十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

拉贾很自然的和伊万握手，近几年来他锻炼得越来越出色了，外交上不再拘束，反而处处落落大方的，算得上左右逢源。唯一的例外就是头次接受王耀私人邀请来北京，非常紧张害羞，他也不知道为什么。

“我给您带来了巴基斯坦赠予朋友的礼物。”，拉贾说。

“谢谢您。”，伊万回答。

那是一串精巧的黑核桃手串，在巴基斯坦是最普遍的朋友之间的赠礼，伊万好奇的接过去左看右看，拉贾看着他一脸的新奇，倒觉得苏联先生有点可爱，不对，可爱？拉贾赶紧迫使自己正经点，然后他愕然发现，自己送错了礼物！

原本拉贾准备了各种黑核桃手串，准备和上司外出访问的时候作为礼物送给受访国的意识体，顺便增进一下感情。不过，对于王耀他是单独准备了一串特别的，和他自己那串是一对，现在好了……一定是昨天晚上整理的时候眼花了没注意到，把自己的那串和要送给伊万的混了，现在这串到了伊万手里。

真是要命，稀里糊涂给了苏联先生和中国先生是一对的手串，怎么要回来呢？根本没法要回来啊！拉贾懊恼地站在原地恨不得揍自己一顿，伊万很快欣赏完了手串，他抬起头看到拉贾表情怪异，是不是自己光顾着好奇手串怠慢了他？

“抱歉，是我失礼了。”

“啊？啊不……”

拉贾赶紧摇头，“是我走神了。”，“请坐，我给您泡杯茶。”，伊万把手串收好以后对拉贾做了个“请”的动作，拉贾很礼貌的道了谢，走到沙发前优雅落座。

苏联先生泡茶的动作和王耀如出一辙，拉贾知道他俩关系非同一般，他想起在王耀家里看到的那张旧照片，“不求独避风雨外，只笑桃源非梦中。”，“您说什么？”，伊万听到拉贾喃喃自语了一句，但他没听清说的是什么，“您能看懂中国的一些句子吗？”，拉贾眨眨眼问道，“您指哪些？”，伊万把茶递给了拉贾，“嗯……”，拉贾接过茶低头思索了一会，“桃源是什么？”。

“……”

伊万的脸色瞬间变了，他有些僵硬的捧起茶杯喝了一口，然后僵硬的放下来，转过头看向窗外，“如果我的理解没错，您说的应该是‘桃花源’。”，拉贾看着他，摇摇头，“我不能确定，是……”，他刚要说就停住了，对着伊万提这张照片是不是不太合适？伊万看他突然不说了，奇怪的歪歪头，“怎么了？”，“没。”，拉贾看了他一眼低下头，“是中国先生跟我提过的，我有些……好奇。”。

“这样吗？”

伊万只是淡淡一笑，他把手中的茶杯放在桌上，起身走到了窗边，他伸手轻轻握紧高挂的窗帘，那年他把窗帘扯下来披在了王耀身上，中国人眼中的泪让他记忆犹新，后来他换了一条新的窗帘，旧窗帘王耀不愿带走，被他好好收起来了，这条同样是红色的，可是，已经不是同一条了，回不去……

“桃花源是一场梦，很美的梦。”，伊万说，他加重了握着的力度，然后用力一扯，这条窗帘也被他扯了下来，拉贾惊异的看着伊万突然的动作，苏联人转过身，逆着光只能看清他半边脸上的表情，他笑得很惨淡，反光的镜片掩藏了他的眼神。

“仅仅只是一场梦。”

是，是一场梦，梦醒了之后是无奈的残酷现实。巴尔思回不去梦中纵横亚欧大陆的蒙古帝国，伊万和王耀也回不去梦中旖旎的你侬我侬。

车终于开到了地方，一片广阔美丽的向日葵花海，不过四月份不是盛开的季节，而是种下新花的季节，再等三四个月，就能收获巨大的金色花盘了。巴尔思第一次来到这里，他完全被震撼了，“真想不到，您还有这样的伟大的花田。”，“早就有了。”，伊万回答，这个地方，只有两个人来过，王耀和亚历山大。

一个是过去，一个是现在。

“您愿意帮我个忙吗？”，伊万问，“当然没问题！”，巴尔思点头，他看到伊万跑到车后面，从后备箱抱出了一大捆向日葵的花苗，“请过来一下，帮我把工具提下来。”，伊万喊道，巴尔思赶紧过去，从后备箱提下了一个沉重的工具箱。

两个人带着花苗和工具走向花海中，巴尔思两只手用力的提着箱子，以前可以轻松拉弓射箭的手力早已不见，现在的他……缺乏锻炼，所以，他很明白，蒙古帝国的荣光早已一去不复返，回不去、回不去！他接受了，只是，忘不了而已。

“这些都是您种的？”，巴尔思开始没话找话，伊万点点头，把怀里的花苗重新兜了一下抱好，“从好几个世纪前。”，“那真是很有毅力。”，巴尔思称赞，伊万一笑，“因为这是我喜欢的东西，我喜欢的，就不会放弃。”，他的眼神渐渐柔软下来，“除非哪天这片土地再也不能种向日葵，我才会停下。”。

走了很久，伊万终于停了下来，他挑了一块稍显开阔的地面，巴尔思很欣慰终于可以休息了，再走下去他的手就要抽筋了。伊万把花苗放在地上，起身对巴尔思笑着说，“真是辛苦您了，接下来交给我吧。”，他走过去蹲下身打开箱子，拿了工具开始挖坑。伊万以前和大家在集体农庄干活的时候攒了很多力气，只是现在不怎么干活了。

“呼……累死我了。”

伊万很失落的发现自己的体力不如以前了，巴尔思也帮着挖了几个坑，不过效率还不如伊万。两个人气喘吁吁地扶着锄头休息，巴尔思突然想起了自己带来的牛肉，“要来点牛肉吗？”，“非常棒的建议！”。

时间也早已到了中午，两个人干脆开始准备午餐。“伏特加？”，巴尔思看到伊万轻车熟路的从车里拿出两瓶伏特加，还有一些面包和红肠，“我的车里永远都有伏特加。”，伊万说，“您……”，真的对伏特加爱得深沉，巴尔思心里在吐槽，伊万把后备箱关好，“对俄国人来说，伏特加就是生命！”，他自豪地说。

“……”

两个人坐在车前顶上享用午餐，伊万对牛肉不是很感兴趣，他直接拿了一瓶伏特加顿顿的喝，巴尔思皱着眉头劝他不要光喝酒，“我喜欢这样。”，伊万完全不听劝，“等我尽兴了再说。”，以前王耀也是这么劝他，他就这么回答，然后被中国人揍了一顿，不过，巴尔思肯定没胆量揍他。

“阳光真好。”，伊万放下酒瓶，顺手拿了一块牛肉，风干的肉吃起来有些费劲，他一边咬着肉一边看着天空，巴尔思点点头，“春天是温柔的季节。”，“嗯，但我最喜欢的还是冬天。”，伊万说，“冬天不止一次保护了俄国，保护了莫斯科。”，巴尔思很想笑，冬将军确实是俄国的守护神，他第一次见到伊万也是在茫茫雪原上，幼小的男孩有一双非常漂亮的眼睛，怯生生的。

“如果你不是个国家，我倒是会好好疼你。”，这是他的第一想法，然后他扬起马鞭换上了威胁的口吻，“可惜你也是国家，弱者面对强者，就臣服吧。”。

“冬将军爷爷——”

1480年，金帐汗国讨伐再次拒绝纳贡的莫斯科大公国，却因为天寒缺粮，援兵未到又内讧严重，被迫撤兵，伊凡三世不战而胜，蒙古对俄长达两个多世纪的统治宣告结束。

“冬天是很美。”，伊万说，巴尔思扭头看着他，伊万也看着他，“不过，苏联不愿一直躲在风雪的背后，它向往四季，首先就是春天。”，“您……”，“巴图，我很欢迎亚非朋友多召开一些友好会议，这有利于团结这些曾遭受苦难的反抗者，苏联会一如既往的支持大家。”，伊万说得非常真诚，巴尔思明白了他的意思，“我们需要苏联的支持，您是一个成功的典范。”，伊万笑得更愉快了，“感谢信任。”。

4月26日，蒙古代表团在莫斯科和苏联发起了一份联合公报，双方都对即将召开的第二次亚非会议充满了期盼和肯定。

拉吉夫打来电话的时候刚好是王耀跟伊万知会前线物资交接情况的时候，他连着打了好几次，每次都是占线状态，最后伊万的助理告诉他，布拉金斯基先生在和中国先生讨论物资交接，拉吉夫很不耐烦，“这有什么好讨论的？”，“哦，这您就不知道了，中国方面非常重视，每一个细节都尽心尽力，我们当然要予以同等尊重。”，助理回答道，拉吉夫觉得他这是话里有话，但是他又琢磨不出是什么意思，只好答应了挂了电话。

伊万摆弄着电话线，耐着性子听王耀在那一本正经的罗列各个项目，中国人还特意用了俄语，不是很正宗的弹舌有些滑稽，王耀念完最后一条，长舒一口气问道，“以上就是所有项目，有哪里遗漏吗？”，“有一个哦。”，伊万回答，王耀赶紧追问，“哪里？”，“你漏了一个亲亲。”，“……”，王耀忍住差点脱口而出的国骂，他咬着牙说，“万尼亚，你少在这卖乖。”。

“我没有卖东西。”，伊万眨眨眼睛，“那些物资是援助，不是买卖，我只是想要一个亲亲，你想要我付钱？”，王耀被他驴头不对马嘴的解释搞得更火大了，“伊万·布拉金斯基，不要挑战我的脾气，尤其是现在，爷对你非常不耐烦！”，伊万立马回怼，“为什么？我好好的待在莫斯科，我接受了你所有的建议，不搞特殊，所有援助物资都经过严格审查过境，我没有挑事，你为什么不耐烦？”。

“为什么？你自己清楚。”

“我不清楚！”

“哦，那爷替你理清楚。”，王耀拿起搪瓷缸，喝了一口水润润嗓子，开始罗列伊万的“罪状”，“首先，那个所谓的团结会晤就是一个骗局，以后你再喊我参加什么会议都绝不可能！其次，你的警察打伤那些爱国学生不仅不道歉还帮着美国说话！再次，苏联代表团在世青联执委会上说的是些什么，什么‘和平谈判’！阿尔弗雷德每天在越南干的事情哪一点配得上‘和平解决’？你们两个……不，是你！你背叛了我们！”。

中国人说完好长一串之后气喘吁吁，伊万听到他咕咚咕咚喝水的声音，他冷笑一声，把手中的笔一扔，“说完了？”，“还没完！”，王耀接得很快，“但是，爷不想在你身上浪费时间，没别的事，爷挂了。”，伊万没和以前一样留他，他直接说，“想挂就挂，难道我再给你啰嗦两句？”，话音刚落，王耀就把电话挂了。

“哎……”

伊万长叹一口气，那支笔的笔尖都已经被他敲坏了，刚刚王耀说一句他敲一次桌面，因为越听越气，最后可怜的笔尖不堪重压，“牺牲”了。伊万随手把笔扔进了垃圾桶，站起来打开了门，他打算去散散心，却被助理拦住了。伊万很不高兴，“怎么了？”，助理赶紧回答，“甘地先生的电话。”。

“……苏卡！”

电话响了，拉吉夫接了起来，“您好，甘地先生。”，苏联人软糯的声音让拉吉夫猛得的一颤，他立刻正了正神，保持语气稳重。

“您好，布拉金斯基先生，感谢苏联对印度的无私帮助。”

“……”

伊万被这句开场白弄得很尴尬，他这会还在气头上，直接漫不经心地回答，“得了，甘地先生，我知道您不是过来感谢苏联的。”，拉吉夫脸一红，不过他很快调整了自己，继续用高昂的语调说，“印度非常支持苏联参加亚非会议，这是一件非常好的事，在倡导和平和反对侵略的和平斗争中不能没有您的参加。”，“哦，谢谢您。”，伊万说，“上个月我的上司已经强调过了，如果苏联不能来参加这次会议，印度也要重新考虑是否参加，所以，请不要客气，我们是老朋友。”，“这个我当然知道，感谢夏斯特里先生。”，“印度和中国是不同的，它爱好和平。”，“嗯哼，确实如此。”。

“所……”，拉吉夫正要说下去，外面突然传来剧烈的敲门声，“抱歉。”，拉吉夫赶紧道歉，伊万笑着说，“我们可以晚点再交谈。”，“不，请听我说完。”，拉吉夫索性对敲门声充耳不闻，他有个预感，门外的人带来的消息应该和巴基斯坦有关，而他打电话也是为了这个。

“我希……”

“甘地先生，我明白您的意思，苏联清楚自己应该怎么做，除此之外，您不用打任何别的牌，尤其是中国牌，好吗？”，伊万没有让拉吉夫说下去，印度人铺垫这么多，无非就是想得到苏联的支持，2月份印巴在卡奇地区爆发了冲突，印度损失较重，接受了停火以后还口出狂言惹怒了巴基斯坦，他们两个迟早还要打一场，这谁都猜得到。

“那……”

“我们是老朋友了，甘地先生。”

伊万挂了电话，拉吉夫也只好挂了电话，苏联先生不愿意提中国？这真让他意外，他还以为苏联很想参加亚非会议，对于中国的阻挠非常恼火呢，现在看伊万的态度，他似乎不打算强调苏联希望参加亚非会议。


	77. 第七十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

5月初，王耀和中国代表团来到了加纳，此时正值加纳的雨季，潮热的气候让他不大适应，所以一开始王耀心情就很不好，最让他心烦的就是苏联代表团也来了，苏联人到处出席亚非国家发起组织的各类会议，强行把自己从一个欧洲国家扭成了一个亚洲大国，这让王耀非常不爽，你丫有本事把首都也挪到亚洲来啊！

最最让王耀不爽的是，伊万也来了，这家伙不应该留在莫斯科准备卫国战争胜利二十周年的庆典吗？跑来非洲干嘛？真以为自己是亚洲国家里的中流砥柱了吗？呵呵，有钱了不起吗？明明是个披着社会主义外衣的帝国主义！霸权主义！沙文主义！三顶帽子扣完，被扣了帽子的“罪首”朝着王耀走了过来。

伊万也很不喜欢这里潮湿闷热的气候，虽然他对苏联完全无法出产的热带水果有着天然的向往，但这并不能消除他对热带气候的反感。因为实在太热，不能围围巾，伊万竖起衬衫的领子遮住脖子上的伤疤，反倒显得他更加……像个暴发户（？？）。

“你不是说不会出席任何有我的会议了吗？”

北极熊带着戏谑地笑容看着王耀，还故意跟王耀碰了碰杯，以此表达自己很友好，王耀看他这欠揍的表情就火了，“又不是你发起的会议，我凭什么不来参加？”，“哦~”，伊万点点头，“我还以为只要有我在你就不参加呢。”，王耀被他气得转身就要走，伊万把他扯了回来，王耀被扯了一个趔趄，他恼火的转过身揪住伊万的领子，“真有趣，有你在我就不参加？呵~爷只是不想看见你，放手！”。

伊万根本没有放手。

“小耀，该放手的是你，你看看，是谁在欺负谁？”，伊万眯起眼睛笑着，他一手握着酒杯一手拉着王耀的胳膊，说完还加重了力度，王耀被他捏的生疼，但是他揪人领子确实侵略性更明显，王耀哼了一声，用力甩开伊万的领子，那道伤疤一闪而过，伊万很快用手挡住了它，他略带无辜的看着王耀，“小耀，你真的变了。”。

王耀瞪了他一眼，“我变了，那么你呢？一个欧洲国家硬要加入亚洲。”，伊万反而一笑，“等到实现共产主义，全世界都是一个整体，没有亚洲欧洲美洲之分，所以，这有什么好奇怪的？还是你——”，他慢慢凑近王耀，笑着问道，“根本不懂共产主义？”，这下王耀忍无可忍，他把手中的酒杯重重放在旁边的桌子上，后退一步和伊万保持距离，让自己看上去不那么具有攻击性。

“我只是不懂你所谓的‘共产主义’。”

“小耀。”

“不要跟我说话了好吗？我真的不想和你吵架，万尼亚，你说我拿着你对我的爱肆意挥霍，你自己呢？如果你不来找我，我们可以相安无事，现在是你主动来挑衅我，你为什么有这么大的底气？你自己心里清楚！”

伊万被王耀说的哑口无言，他微笑着后退了一步，“你说的很对，是我在做无用功，很抱歉，你不想看见我，那我走了。”，他说完真的走了，王耀靠在桌上，深呼吸半天才迫使自己冷静下来，他背过身调整自己的状态，突然一只手覆在了他的手背上，王耀惊异的抬起头，看到伊万的笑脸。

“你为什么回来了？”

“我听到你在想我。”

北极熊说着很不害臊的话，一点也不脸红，王耀立即否定，“我什么时候想你了！”，伊万摇摇头，他把手放在王耀的心脏上，闭上眼睛自信地说，“我听到了，小耀，你说我在挥霍你的爱，那就说明你是爱我的，不然……”，他突然想到亚历山大说过的话，伊万重新睁开眼睛，得意地看着王耀。

“不然，我没有资本挥霍，对不对？”

“你大爷的……”

“我没有爸爸哦。”

“……”

王耀无奈的叹口气，离开撑着的桌子重新站好，“你说得对。”，他朝着大厅外走去，伊万想也没想就跟了上去，其他人看来苏联先生和中国先生关系依旧亲密无间，谁也没有多想。

“就像你说的，我也可以告诉你，我会一直爱着你。”，王耀低着头喃喃地说道，不去看走在自己身边的伊万，“我知道。”，伊万回答，“可是。”，王耀抬头看向前方，“你也真的让我心痛。”，“小耀，我不会道歉。”。

伊万和王耀走出了大厅，外面的月光非常柔和，他拉起王耀的手，仰头看着月亮，“你能明白吗？我知道这听上去很矛盾。”，王耀摇摇头，“我明白。”，“嗯。”，伊万垂下眼睛，微笑着轻声说，“我们不能道歉，我们只能往前走。”，一直走到最后，然后，有个人先后悔，先道歉。

“小耀，我爱着你，就算你不再爱我。”

“不，我无法不爱你。”

“真好，我还以为你不会爱上我，现在就算是我死了也没遗憾了。”

“万尼亚！”，王耀下意识捂住了伊万的嘴，“我不想听你说这些。”，伊万拉下他的手，在指尖落下一吻，“怕什么？说不定先道歉的人是你呢？”，王耀立马抽回手，“不可能！”，“哦，看来你很希望我输？”，“你输了多好，输了我们就可以重新开始了。”，“是吗？”，伊万歪头笑着，他又看了一眼月亮，那不安的光芒笼罩着他们，他转到王耀面前，挡住了照在他身上的月光。[1]

王耀愣愣的看着他，“干嘛？”，伊万没有回答，他直接横抱起了王耀，“万尼亚！你干什么！快放我下来！”，“小耀，我想抱抱你。”，伊万说，他始终背对着月亮，王耀被他挡在一片阴影中，“又胡闹！”，“小耀，我们回去吧，我……”，伊万说着声音渐渐小了，他犹豫着，王耀反而笑了起来，他把头靠在伊万胸口。

“我们回去。”

这下轮到伊万一愣，“你……”，王耀用力捶了他一下，“没听懂吗？真是的，放我下来！没个正经的。”，“就不放。”，伊万嘿嘿一笑，抱着王耀就走。

“放我下来！”

“不放，我好久没抱你了。”

“你大爷的……”

“第三遍了，我没有爸爸。”

大使馆的人看到自家祖国抱着中国先生大摇大摆的跨进了门全都吓坏了，伊万非常自然地对他们笑着点头打招呼，然后抱着不知道是睡着了还是故意闭着眼睛的王耀上楼去了。快到门口的时候，王耀睁开了眼睛，“他们一定吓坏了。”，“嗯哼，我觉得也是，但我已经很自然的打招呼了，他们应该不会在意。”，伊万说，王耀表示十分怀疑，他开始挣扎着要下来，“快让我下来！”，“不要！”，伊万一脚踹开门，“都抱到这里了你还扭捏什么？接受现实吧。”，他说着抱着王耀走了进去，然后把门踢上了。

“……”

王耀用一种奇异的眼神看着伊万，“我还真没发现你也能这么……”，他说到一半顿住了，开始思索形容词，伊万倒是很好奇，“我怎么了？”，“我也说不上来，总之，还挺可爱。”，“……”，伊万听了直接手一松，把王耀放了下来，王耀看出来他不高兴了，“怎么？说你可爱不行吗？”，“不行！”，伊万眼一瞪，“你应该说我是勇敢的！”，“很抱歉，那是以前的你。”，“……”。

加纳的春天太过温暖，这也难怪，毕竟是春夏交接的月份，又是在非洲，热一点是很正常的，伊万脱了自己的外衣，只剩了一件白衬衣，为了凉快一点他还扯开了领口，这下惹得王耀有些把持不住，是哪一年来着？他想着，也是被小熊这幅样子吸引，最后根本没控制住情欲……王耀终于忍不住说了一句，“你能不能把衣服穿好？”，伊万怔了一下，然后眯起眼睛笑得坏坏的。

“怎么了？”

“你……”，王耀脸一红，“你大爷……”，“小耀，我说了多少遍了，我、没、有、爸、爸、哦~”，伊万歪头笑着，“你知道我不是说这个！”，“我当然知道。”，伊万起身单膝跪上他们中间的茶几，凑近了王耀面前，“你也别骗自己了，你说我们一起回去，就是要和我做爱，对吧？”，王耀明显被噎了一下，他赶紧避开伊万的视线，“我可没有那个意思，我只是……”，“小耀，你这样真没意思。”。

伊万说着整个人都跨了过来，他推倒王耀，直接坐在了他身上，王耀靠在柔软的沙发背上，睁大眼睛看着异常主动的小熊，“中国同志实在是太委婉了。”，伊万说，他摘下眼镜扔到茶几上，重新压下身体，“作为你的哥哥，你的老师，我有义务教给你怎么主动，怎么正视自己的心，怎么——”，伊万拖长了尾音，笑了一声补充道，“做、爱。”。

“要做就做你怎么这么多废话！”

王耀被伊万搞得不耐烦了，小熊明显是在嘲笑他，他也知道自己这样口是心非的像个神经病，但是……中国人就是这样嘛，一开始连贴面礼他都不能适应的。看王耀一脸倔强的样子，伊万也不再逗他了，他把手再次放在了王耀心脏上。“小耀，我不是这个意思。”，王耀奇怪地看着他，“那你什么意思？”，伊万认真地看着他微笑，“做爱首先要有爱，如果没有爱，那就是……犯罪，我不管你是否认同，这是我的想法，那么，你爱我吗？”，王耀毫不犹豫的回答，“爱。”，“那就好了。”，伊万的手移到了王耀的领口上，轻轻解开了第一颗扣子。

“那就没什么好害羞的。”

“万尼亚！”

“小耀，有时候我真的很讨厌你这种态度。”

王耀看着把脸埋在自己脖颈间的人，他淡金色的头发在灯光下显得更加柔软了，看上去暖洋洋的，王耀没有忍住，他把手放在了伊万的头顶，果然是令人迷恋的柔和触感。“万尼亚，我很抱歉。”，王耀说，伊万没有抬头，但是他刚刚明显一震。“为什么？”，“我真的很爱你，不是因为你是苏维埃或者别的什么，而是因为你就是你，我爱你。”，“嗯，我知道。”，“所以，我对你没法不苛刻，万尼亚，不要相信阿尔弗雷德。”，王耀抱紧了伊万，“我不想一个人走完以后的路。”。

“小耀。”

伊万从王耀怀里直起身，“还记得我在常德说的话吗？”，王耀却捂住耳朵，“不记得！我不记得！”，伊万看他逃避的样子，摇摇头，他轻声说，“不管发生什么，你都不能一直留恋过去的桃花源。”，“不要说了！”，“小耀，别怕，我一定会在未来等着你，我们会找到新的桃花源。”，王耀仍然听不进去，“我不信我不信我不信！那只是一个梦。”，“是啊，是梦。”，伊万说。

“梦醒了，现实就一定不好吗？”

“我不知道……”

“那就赌一把。”

“不，我不想赌……”，王耀始终在摇头，伊万有点无奈的看着他，然后他干脆抬起了王耀的下巴，和他接吻，这个吻绵长又深刻，最后伊万先放开了王耀。“小耀，相信我，阿尔弗雷德骗不了我，我一定是最后的赢家。”，王耀看着伊万，突然用力压倒了他，“这个赌注太大了！”，“我没有退路，他也没有。”，伊万说，“反倒是你，还有选择。”。

“什么意思？”

“小耀，要是你选择了阿尔弗雷德，我一定不会对你留情的。”，伊万眼神慢慢变得阴沉，他是认真的。王耀第一感受就是恐惧，面对苏联真正的实力，中国的胜算很小，但是他又有一个强烈的感受，那就是和他伊万不会走到那一步，至少目前是这样的。现在中国最好的选择不是苏联更不是美国，而是自己。他又想起亚历山大，南斯拉夫人那时的话现在看来是一语成谶。

“我谁也不会选。”，王耀坚定地说，伊万有些意外，“那你要？”，“万尼亚，我选择自己，在遇到你之前，我一直都只有自己。”，王耀说，伊万反而笑了，“那看来是我惯坏你了？”，“是啊，我被你惯坏了。”，王耀俯身咬住了伊万的脖子，“都怪你，我要惩罚你。”，“哦，那就来吧，我接受惩罚。”，伊万笑着搂住他，“只要你不去选择阿尔弗雷德，我也想看看你能做到什么样。”。

[1]这里参考了第18张月亮牌，月亮看上去温柔无害，实则暗藏危机，也是最能深入人心的牌。顺便，它是一张小人牌，冲小人。


	78. 第七十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

加纳举行的亚非人民团结大会持续进行着，伊万接到了莫斯科的电话，勃列日涅夫强烈要求他回国，印度总理和印度先生来访问了，伊万态度很敷衍，“有您在就可以了，我在这里和亚非朋友们交流的非常好，怎么能半途而废呢？”。

勃列日涅夫知道他是在搪塞，“亚非朋友很重要，印度朋友也一样，而且印度是中国的邻居，您明白我的意思。”，伊万立刻沉了脸，“列昂尼德·伊里奇·勃列日涅夫先生，您不能干涉我的想法，您要明白，既然您铁了心要和中国掰手腕，就不要放弃任何一个潜在的朋友，再会。”，伊万毫不犹豫的挂了电话，勃列日涅夫被他气得要命，伊万一提到中国就打马虎眼，自己又不肯妥协，真是让人费解。

夏斯特里访苏期间中国成功爆炸了自己的第二颗原子弹，这引起了印度不小的紧张，还在莫斯科的拉吉夫给伊万打了电话。

白天会上，中国代表团矛头直指苏联代表团，指责他们带头反华，而印度代表团公开支持苏联参加第二次亚非会议，这下更引起了中国人的不满。

王耀很直接的告诉伊万，“中国坚决反对苏联参加第二次亚非会议。”，伊万并不在乎他的话，“这不是我们说了算的，我们不能给阿尔及尔找麻烦。”，王耀迅速反驳，“要不是你坚持自己的荒谬决定，阿尔及尔不会有麻烦。”，“小耀，我知道是印度人的态度让你吃醋了，不如我们等着瞧瞧，我能不能来参加。”，苏联人表情非常自信，王耀干脆直接不再理他了。

拉吉夫在电话里强烈谴责中国和巴基斯坦，巴基斯坦是因为边境冲突，中国更多是因为“核威胁”，拉吉夫话里话外意思很明了，就是希望苏联支持印度，伊万也没有拒绝他，他很自然的回答，“您的担忧完全是多余的。”，拉吉夫不赞成，“您不知道那个疯子还能干出什么，和他做邻居真是倒霉，更倒霉的是我那愚蠢的弟弟也向着他。”，“甘地先生，我们不能用这样粗鲁的字眼形容我们的邻居，还有我们的兄弟。”，伊万说，“我想您的访问快要接近尾声了吧，最后我们可以一起发表一个联合公报，请放心，苏联不会抛弃自己真诚的朋友。”，“哦，我就是这个意思。”，“不过，我有个小建议。”，“请说。”。

“我们不能这么粗鲁。”

王耀给亚历山大打了个电话，因为中南之间的外交等级降到了临时代办，王耀花了一番力气才联系到了亚历山大，南斯拉夫人听到他的声音非常惊讶，毕竟他们很久没联系了，上次见面是在莫斯科面对面交流。

“耀？你真让……”

“你和拉吉夫还真是‘不结盟’的‘好兄弟’啊，哼！”

“什么？”

“哟，都很会装傻，我可是每天都看报纸的。”，王耀的语气阴阳怪气的，亚历山大想了想，也开始阴阳怪气的反问，“你指哪天的报纸？”，“……”，王耀被他的反问堵得差点背过气去，论嘴皮子，除了伊万，他们都是一等一的嘴炮王者，亚历山大怼人的功力早就让王耀感到“由衷佩服”，另一个就是格奥尔基。

“耀……”，“南斯拉夫的谴责中国绝不接受。”，王耀第二次打断了亚历山大，“我以为就算国家关系出现了问题，我们也能做朋友，而你却选择了拉吉夫！”，“耀，南斯拉夫不是谴责中国的核试验，而是谴责中国再次引起了不安。”，亚历山大淡淡地说，“这样的话，你应该去谴责万尼亚而不是我。”，“所以我选择了‘不结盟’。”，“哦，那你可真是好眼光，拉吉夫是个很好的朋友。”，“唉，让我们放下官方的态度吧。我有话想对你说，要听吗？”，“你说吧。”。

亚历山大微微一笑，手指摩挲着一张老照片，“我早就问过你，你会怎么选择自己要走的路，但是那时候，你没有让我说完。”，王耀记得，那是1956年，在伊丽莎白的房子里他们第一次正式交流。

“耀，对于你拥有了原子弹，我并不真的反对，同样作为社会主义国家，这是值得我们骄傲的，然而恰恰是这一点，我也感到遗憾。”。

“为什么？”

“军备竞赛不适合你，它是超级大国的游戏，而这个游戏，不会有任何赢家。我不想有一天，我们连后悔的机会都不能有。”

亚历山大继续说，“我现在告诉你，我做过一个梦，一个不祥的梦。”，“亚扎！”，“我梦见两块墓碑，那是我和万尼亚的……”，“亚扎，那只是梦。”，亚历山大被王耀打断了，他笑着摇摇头，“耀，我想你很清楚，一味地‘好战’不会有好结果，你该把重心放在经济建设上。”，“我不会像你一样相信布尔乔亚的谎言。”，“那不是谎言。”，“那么，就像你说的，空有经济只会成为任人宰割的鱼肉。”，王耀说，“是啊，所以我想让大家团结起来，这就是不结盟的意义。”，亚历山大回答。

“核武器这个东西，一个一百个一万个没有区别，它诞生那天起就成了人类一个永恒的威胁，它可以保护人类，也可以伤害人类。这不是谁能说了算的，耀，在这个野心勃勃又躁动不安的世界，我只想好好活下去。”。

亚历山大的手指停在了照片里伊万的脸上，他眼神柔和，微笑着低声说，“我真的想回到过去，可惜，我们只能往前走。”，“亚扎？”，“耀，别把自己逼得太紧了，我们都是冷战下的棋子，我们也可以自己选择棋路，不要这么紧张，更不要互相伤害。”，亚历山大说，“我真不讨厌你。”。

王耀仰起头问道，“亚扎，你和万尼亚说过这些吗？”，“没有。”，亚历山大回答的很干脆，“为什么？”，“因为他不会听的。”，亚历山大说，他看着手中的照片，拍摄于1890年，伊万穿着西式的礼服，背景却是一派中式建筑，伊万给他展示的时候非常兴奋地说，他见到了中华的化身，一个很漂亮的人，就是太过冷漠。

“就算是过去，他也不会听我的。”

5月20日，夏斯特里结束了对苏联的访问，他一下飞机就兴致勃勃的对记者宣扬本次访问的巨大成果，他还强调苏联同意援助他们的第四个五年计划，并且表达了自己殷切的希望，“我衷心地希望他们的援助将是大量的。”，印度非常激动，仿佛和苏联一起发表的联合公报成为了他们对抗中国和巴基斯坦的“必胜法宝”，而实际上，公报上对中巴的谴责非常委婉，没有直言名字，莫斯科也坚持不发布苏联参加第二次亚非会议的声明。

中国人看着报纸上的消息笑得很嘲讽，“哎哎，又收了个伸手就是要钱的‘小弟’，感觉怎么样？亲爱的布拉金斯基先生。”，伊万哼了一声，走过来抽走了王耀手中的报纸，王耀好笑的看着他，“我还没看完呢。”，“有什么好看的？”，伊万把报纸揉成团精准的扔进了垃圾桶，“好看的多着呢。”，王耀笑着说，“哼。”，伊万白了他一眼，“伸手要钱又怎么样？苏联不缺这点钱，倒是某个人，哼哼。”，他歪头冷笑着说，“穷的都要当裤子了。”。

“你他娘说什么！”

“哦，真是抱歉，我也没有妈妈哦。”

“该死的混蛋熊！给我过来！”

“那你就追上我啊~”

伊万开门跑了出去，王耀奋力的追在他后面，他们在走廊上差点碰倒了走过来的加纳先生，高大的非洲小伙子一个趔趄，“哦，天呐，两位先生请不要跑这么快！”，他又冲着跑远的两个人喊道，“先生们，别忘了晚上的宴会啊！”，然后听到王耀说，“谁要和这只熊一起参加宴会！”，加纳先生摇摇头，“您一定会来的，我相信。”。

进入六月后，苏联更加积极地谋求参加第二次亚非会议，五月底他们听说阿尔及尔将会在六月的倒数第二天公布参会国名单，会议的其他内容都已经确定完毕，只有苏联的参会问题还没有得到解决，问题出在哪不言而喻。外交部整理了一份报告递送给了葛罗米柯，伊万在苏斯洛夫那里看到了这份报告。

伊万看完内容以后微笑着对苏斯洛夫说，“中国人又成了我们最大的阻碍。”，苏斯洛夫表示赞成，伊万收敛了微笑，认真地说，“中国人没有堵死所有的道路，布拉托夫（外情局长）写得很明白，中国人会尊重绝大多数的意见。”，“是的，没错。”，“这就是我们要努力的了，用事实告诉中国，苏联可不是孤家寡人，我们有很多朋友。”，伊万扔下手中的报告，“可以找一个共同的敌人造造势。”。

“您指的是？”

“当然是帝国主义，您想哪去了？”

苏斯洛夫看着伊万，“我还没有进行思考，是您想多了。”，被戳穿的伊万丝毫没有脸红，他看着苏斯洛夫，“中国人可一直不太喜欢您呢。”，苏斯洛夫平日波澜不惊的脸上闪过一丝愤慨，“那是他们自己的问题。”，“哦，亲爱的米哈伊尔·安德烈耶维奇·苏斯洛夫先生，我不是那个意思。”，在伊万所有的上司中，就算是斯大林，也没有苏斯洛夫让他感到打心底的畏惧，这位文质彬彬的俄罗斯人实际上不好相处。

“得了，我的祖国，说这些没用的不会帮助我们顺利获得参会邀请，我们来看看有哪些国家还可以争取一下吧。”，苏斯洛夫很干脆的按下了伊万接下来的话，“我们已经获得了大约一半参会国的支持，再多一些就没有问题了。”，“是的。”，“我有些提议，您要听听吗？”，“您请说。”。

接下来的几周里，对外政策部紧锣密鼓的开始起草电报，一份发给亚非国家首脑，当然中国、朝鲜和北越除外，另一份发给社会主义国家的领导人，包括贝尔格莱德和哈瓦那。同时他们制定了一份《指示》，对苏联参加亚非会议的立场和做法做出了明确指示，一切都似乎有条不紊的进行着，可是意外来的猝不及防。

6月19日，阿尔及利亚发生政变的消息传到了莫斯科，此时伊万正和南斯拉夫代表团进行谈判，看到对面亚历山大突然变味的笑容，伊万真想给他一拳，不过这也只是想想，他可不愿对亚历山大动粗。结束了谈判之后，伊万很漫不经心的看了一眼亚历山大，然后第一个离开了，亚历山大会意，他跟铁托表示自己晚点回去，然后也跟着离开了。

亚历山大没有在伊万的办公室找到他，助理告诉他伊万去了克里姆林宫外的广场，他还很严肃的告诉亚历山大，伊万拿走了车钥匙，如果一会他要开车，请务必拦着他，最近伊万睡眠很差，他要是开车保不定会出意外。亚历山大答应之后离开了，他在克里姆林宫外的花园里找到了伊万。

“这里人太多了，我们去别的地方吧。”，伊万给亚历山大展示了一下车钥匙，亚历山大打量他半天，然后直接抢过了车钥匙，“我来开车。”，“为什么？”，“你说你想去哪就行了。”，亚历山大完全无视了伊万的异议，伊万看着他，最后妥协了。

“我想看向日葵。”

相比较伊万，亚历山大开车很稳，稳得让人很有安全感，正因为如此，上车后不久伊万居然睡着了，亚历山大看了他一会，又重新看着前路。这样静谧和谐的时光真是越来越宝贵了，甚至让他觉得非常难过。“如果那个梦是真的，也算我对你，有始有终了。”，亚历山大自嘲的笑笑，“真奇怪，我为什么那么喜欢你呢？”。

六月中旬并不是向日葵的花期，不过也有不少先行者悄悄绽放了，只不过赶不上盛花期的壮阔，小小的花盘试探着展开，有点怯弱却带着不容置喙的坚定，在还略带凉意的空气中尽情展示自己的美，一个探路者，一个先头部队，也可以是一个殉道者。

伊万抚摸着一朵开放不久就快萎缩的向日葵，在他掌心的温暖包围下，原本卷曲干瘪的花瓣竟然重新有了生机，可惜这份温暖稍纵即逝，伊万收回手，他犹豫了一下，然后掐掉了那朵花，亚历山大很不解。“这样它就彻底没救了。”，“是啊。”，伊万说，“至少能做成标本，留着以后观赏。”，“那样好吗？”，“你有更好的办法吗？”，亚历山大被问住了，他摇摇头，“没有。”。

他们继续往前走，这片金色海洋还未成熟，伊万扭头看着亚历山大，“亚扎。”，“我在。”，亚历山大也看着伊万，“抱歉，我总是在跟你抱怨关于中国的事。”，伊万说，亚历山大笑了笑，“那你跟王耀抱怨过我吗？”，“……”，伊万尴尬的移开视线，然后他转移了话题，“真是让人烦躁。”，“嗯哼？”，“小耀现在到处给我拆台，阿尔及尔突然出问题也让苏联之前的准备白费了，唉，这叫什么呢？流年不利？”。

亚历山大笑着拍了拍伊万，“你得对王耀的拆台能力有信心，就算没有这场政变，他也能让你的努力打水漂。”，“……”，伊万被亚历山大这个“玩笑”噎得不知道说什么，亚历山大又补了一句，“当年他也是这么对我的。”，他指的是1959年南斯拉夫的亚非之行，当时苏联中国各种围堵，尤其是中国，火力凶猛，反倒显得苏联“文质彬彬”。

“真是的。”

“这就叫‘风水轮流转’。”


	79. 第七十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

王晓云刚进来就听到王晓桂正在滔滔不绝的打电话，他一边讲一边写写画画，“我们会及时转运，请一定要保持联通顺畅。”，“不，不用感谢我，这都是耀哥的意思，我们只是照章办事，哦，你这么说我真的要不好意思了。”，“对了，耀哥还说，跟苏联要东西不要客气，还有最好走海运。我们可以帮忙，但是开辟任何特殊通道都不可能，没错，对对，就是这个意思，害，他们俩，谁知道又怎么了……”，最后王晓桂还习惯性的关心了一句，“你自己要注意安全。”。

等他挂了电话，转回身就看到王晓云阴沉沉的站在自己身后，王晓桂被吓了一跳，“云儿？你什么时候来的？”，王晓云抬眼看着他，她的杏眼水汪汪的，不管什么时候都让人心生爱怜，“怎么了？”，“没事啊，我就来看看你忙不忙。”，王晓云说着走到沙发前坐下了，王晓桂赶紧给她倒了一杯水，“不喝！大热天的你想热死我？”，王晓云很不客气的推开了，“那好吧。”，王晓桂失落的把水杯放在了一边。

两个人有些尴尬的呆了一会，正好有人敲门，王晓桂如获大赦的跑去开了门，是一个年轻的战士，“我来问问修桥要用的料子到了没！”，那个战士跟王晓桂敬了个礼，王晓桂上下打量着他，“你是？”，“工兵三连，连长王燹！”，“王燹？奥！我想起来了！就是你啊，名字很古怪的那个！”，王晓桂一锤手心，王燹不大好意思的笑了笑，“可不是，从小到大就没几个人认得这字。”，“我也好奇，令尊怎么会想到这个字？”，王晓桂问，王燹有些木讷的挠挠头说道，“王燹也就是‘忘燹’，忘记战火，不再有战火，这也是家父的心愿。”，“啊，看来令尊很不一般呐。”，“没有没有，他就是个古怪的老头。”，王燹笑的憨厚。

王晓桂想了想，“等我看看，你先进来吧。”，“是！”，王燹又敬了个礼然后走进了房间，他看到沙发里的王晓云，刚要敬礼就被王晓云拦下了，“不用，请坐吧。”，“我站着就行。”，王燹说，王晓云看着他，这位三连长最多三十五岁，看上去很像山歌里那些阿哥形象，要有家室想必对妻子也是一心一意。

“哦，下一批就到了，再等两天。”，王晓桂翻查着手中的记录，头也不抬的说道，王燹有些失望，“还要等？我们都等好久了，美国人又炸毁两座桥，等不起啊。”，王晓桂放下手中的本子过来拍拍他的肩膀，“怕什么？美国佬不敢来炸这边，那边撑得住，别太急躁了，这会物资审查都很严格，不大及时要理解。”，王燹还是皱眉，“是怎么回事？我听是苏联人的问题？”，“哪能！这不转运量太大了大家都很忙嘛。”，“哦……”，王燹这才点点头，“我过两天再来。”。

送走王燹，王晓桂重新关好门，王晓云正拿着他倒的水喝着，“不嫌热了？”，“我口渴罢了，现在也凉了。”，王晓云闭着眼睛说，王晓桂笑笑坐到她对面，“凉这么快？这可是南方夏天呢。”，“哼~”，王晓云继续喝水不理他了，王晓桂知道她消气了，也很识趣的不再招惹她，开始闭目养神。

公元749年，王晓桂躲在大殿柱子后偷偷瞧着慢慢走进来的南诏姑娘，她圆溜溜的杏眼和尖尖的小脸依旧没有变，他们从秦代被王耀从那片神秘荒蛮的土地上带回来后，随着中原政权的几度更迭，分分合合了数百年，后来，他眼睁睁看着王晓云被带走。而这一别，又是数百年，现在的南宁诸州[1]成为了新的南诏国。王晓云似乎忘记了过去的事，她穿着极具民族风情的服装，已经是一位亭亭玉立的少女了。

王晓云似乎感受到了王晓桂的目光，她奇怪的看过来，王晓桂赶紧缩回了柱子后面，却撞到了一个人，王晓桂回过头，看到是王晓琼。王晓琼笑着说，“云姐姐真没变。”，王晓桂脸一红，“你怎么跑这来了？”，王晓琼撅起嘴，“你能在这我为什么不能？”，“一会耀哥儿看见了肯定揍你。”，“那你也跑不了！”，“哼~”。

等王晓桂和王晓琼拌完嘴重新探出头，王晓云早就不见了，他听到那边传来了乐声，看来已经开宴了，王晓桂离开柱子跑了，王晓琼摇着手中的团扇嘿嘿一笑，“岭南哥哥[2]真是长情呐~”。

王晓桂跑到了宴会上，台上正在演绎如梦似幻的霓裳羽衣舞，他没有看到王晓云，反倒是看到了阮氏玲，安南姑娘正仰着头认真地观赏台上的舞蹈，她的侧脸很像王耀，也有点像王晓云，只是肤色稍深，头发也更加浓黑，所以王晓桂从不会认错她。

阮氏玲正出神地观赏着那醉人的舞蹈，只是，她总觉得领舞的非常眼熟，那双摄人心魄的丹凤眼如同来自画中，眼周涂着红红的色彩反倒更显媚眼如丝了，她的身段柔软妩媚，却不似身旁的舞者那样过于娇弱无骨，带着一段天然的风流，“耀……”，阮氏玲不敢相信自己的判断，她不禁张大嘴巴，“耀哥哥是你吗？”。

随着最后一段曲子骤停，台上的“仙子”也跟着落下了婉转的轻纱，最中间的领舞歪头看着台下的人们浅浅笑着。

“兰陵美酒郁金香，玉碗盛来琥珀光。但使主人能醉客，不知何处是他乡。”，阮氏玲听到一声豪气的吟诵，台上那位美人飞身而下，雪白的轻纱落在每个人眼中。“叮！”，是玉筷碰撞的声音，阮氏玲看到那位美人不知从谁手中夺来了一支筷子，而和她对手的是一位白衣飘飘的中年人。

“太白，真是让我好寻。”

“凤清殿下，幸会幸会，您这样真真是‘名花倾国两相欢’。”

王耀一笑，收回了玉筷，拱手作了一揖，“您还是收敛些吧，不然就难得‘长得君王带笑看’了。”，李白哈哈大笑，“罢罢罢，今日高兴，来，同饮一杯！”，“太白此言正合我意！”，王耀潇洒的拿了一杯酒，和李白对饮。阮氏玲这才相信了自己的判断，那位倾城美人就是王耀扮的没错，她叹了口气，又瞟到一个人——本田菊愣愣的看着王耀，他的手中正好缺了一支筷子。

“哼~这么多年了，还是肆意妄为。”，王晓云自顾自的品尝着美酒，有个人走到她身前，王晓云抬起头，看到王晓桂正站在那，“你是？”。

“……苍梧哥哥？！[3]”

王晓云如梦初醒的睁大眼睛，然后她飞身扑上去拥住了王晓桂，“真的是你吗？苍梧哥哥！”，王晓桂有点胆怯得抬起手，最后下定决心，拥住了王晓云。“是我，宁儿。”，抱着他的人带上了哭腔，“我……我很想你。”，“我也是。”。

“刚刚是阮氏玲的电话？”

“嗯？”

王晓桂被王晓云的声音拽回了现实，他睁开眼睛看到王晓云一脸兴师问罪，“是她，我们在交接物资。”，“你还真尽心尽力。”，王晓云说，“越南自古都是我们的邻居，而且现在她代表越共，那更是兄弟了。”，王晓桂解释，王晓云哼了一声，“我不提这些，我只论个人。”，“个人怎么了？”，“你对她太好了！”，“啊？”，王晓桂很是惊讶，“云儿，你……”，“哼！”。

由于阿尔及尔的意外政变，即将召开的亚非会议是否延期成为了一个关键问题，这已经不是它第一次被延期了，正当大家意见分歧的时候，6月25日晚，原本确定好的会址发生了不明原因的爆炸，造成了人员伤亡，这使得大家不得不开始担忧安全形势，最后，第二次亚非会议再次推迟了。不过，在此期间，苏联从未放弃给自己“拉票”，而中国依旧反对苏联参加，理由就是苏联既不是亚洲国家也不是非洲国家，它的参加会影响亚非团结。

阿尔弗雷德非常烦躁的扔了手中的罐头，这该死的湿热天气让他身上的衣服都黏在了皮肤上，每动一下都被牢牢的牵制住，这让喜爱自由自在行动的阿尔弗雷德难以忍受，外加对北越的进攻进展十分缓慢，尽管现在国内对于美国出兵越南支持度很高，但是阿尔弗雷德明白这个进度早晚会磨光大部分人的耐心。

“Fuck！”

“先生，您需要冰激凌吗？”

“冰激凌？”，阿尔弗雷德从椅子中跳了起来，他指着对面人的鼻子大声喊道，“我不需要冰激凌！我需要一个胜利！一个完美的胜利！”，“总统先生正在和五角大楼商议增加人数，请您……”，“难道我们已经无能到靠人数压制了吗？这是中国人才会干的事！”，阿尔弗雷德气得要命，这时候有人进来了，“报告！先生们，很不幸，我们又被击落了一架飞机！”，“Fuck News！”。（调侃~）

7月24日，约翰逊决定将在越美军增加至12.5万人，美军开始不断增加人数，在阿尔弗雷德焦头烂额的时候，王耀和伊万也没闲着。月初，苏共中央致函中共中央，指责中国阻挠苏联物资援助越南，中国做出驳斥后，中苏开始了新一轮口水战。

王耀这两天和伊万吵架吵得脑壳子疼，妈的，这叫什么事！五月份还浓情蜜意，过了俩月又重蹈覆辙了，这是恋爱还是还债？要是国家也有上辈子，那他俩上辈子一定是血仇！就像是王耀初读红楼，总觉得林黛玉不是来报恩的，是来报仇的。电话响了起来，王耀拿起电话，下一秒他就想挂了，伊万的声音毫无波澜，王耀听到他翻动资料的响声。

“刚刚苏联递交了新的物资过境申请，我再来和你核对一下。”，伊万一边翻面前的一堆目录一边说，王耀回了一句，“你说吧，我听着。”，“哦。”，伊万答应了以后开始念那堆繁杂的项目，王耀压根没听他说什么，他无聊的看着墙上，那里挂着一幅画，被框裱的很好，一只熊猫和一只北极熊肩并肩坐着，举着红旗。

“核对没错吧？”

“啊？”，王耀一愣，伊万不满他心不在焉，哼了一声问道，“我念的没错吧？有没有不对的？”，“这个……”，王耀赶紧飞快的翻文件，“让我看看。”，“算了，不劳烦您了，我去和王晓桂对接。”，伊万说完就把电话挂了，王耀被他气得脸上红一阵白一阵，“去你大爷的没事找事！”。

王耀刚挂了电话，电话又响了，王耀很不耐烦的拿起电话，“喂！你他娘……哦，是你啊，抱歉，我……有什么事吗？”，拉贾疑惑的眨眨眼睛，“耀，怎么了？”，王耀赶紧打马虎眼，“没事没事，最近事多就……怎么了？”，“我……”，拉贾想了想还是不知道说什么，他没理由要求王耀做什么，如果把中国卷进来反倒不好，最后拉贾还是决定不提。

“耀，对于亚非会议再次延期我表示很遗憾，巴基斯坦和中国一样，希望会议可以顺利召开，而且亚非国家的团结是第一位的，巴基斯坦不希望加入任何不和谐的因素，相信会议在下半年能够成功召开。”，拉贾说，王耀微笑着点头，“我明白你的意思，这点我们立场一致，感谢总统先生的支持。”，他又想起周先生回国后跟中共中央总结的延期原因，其中有一条就是印巴之间的关系紧张，“相同的，中国也会一如既往的支持巴基斯坦，我们是好兄弟。”，拉贾听了以后淡淡一笑，他轻轻摇了摇头，“谢谢。”，“说什么呢，情谊是相互的，别这样客气。”，“哈哈，好，那我不客气了。”。

王晓桂接到苏联的申请以后及时通知了越南，不过并没有收到回复，他只好先等几天看看，毕竟越南那边在打仗。

8月18日，美国海军陆战队发动了第一次大规模的陆战，配合着空中火力很快摧毁了越共的基地，总算有了点好消息，阿尔弗雷德打开了空运过来的第一杯冰激凌。这是一杯贝赛斯冰激凌，是美国最负盛名的冰激凌品牌，距今已经有了百年历史。赫鲁晓夫来访问美国时，也是品尝了贝赛斯制作的罗宋汤冰冻果子露。

阿尔弗雷德记得伊万吃完以后虽然表情淡淡的，但是明显看得出苏联人很满意，要知道俄式甜点相当出色，能让伊万满意的手艺确实是名副其实了，于是阿尔弗雷德很开心的夸赞了贝赛斯家族，给了他们一大笔创新奖金。

“哎哎，要说，还是不如苏联的冰激凌啊。”，阿尔弗雷德一边吃一边感叹，他很快吃完了一杯，又拿起了第二杯巧克力味的，相比刚才的香草奶油味，巧克力自带天然的苦涩味道，还能看到星星点点的可可碎屑。苦涩？伊万就很喜欢绿茶的苦味，真是个奇葩，放着甜甜的红茶不喝偏偏喜欢绿茶，和那个中国人不愧天生一对，不对！他们天生一对？哼！阿尔弗雷德重重咬下勺子里的冰激凌。

“hero可不同意！”

还有一件让阿尔弗雷德很不爽的事，那就是美军的轰炸被严格把控着，中国和苏联不在轰炸范围内，甚至要避免误伤中苏人员，以至于中苏援助的物资源源不断的送进越南，而美军的飞机拿他们完全没办法，这让习惯了火力覆盖的美军被迫束手束脚的。

[1]南北朝，改置南宁诸州，后，云南没于群蛮

[2]那时，广西广东等统称岭南

[3]苍梧广信（古代两汉时期的交州首府，位于现今广西梧州、贺州与广东封开一带）


	80. 番外篇：骄红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1919年巴黎和会的失败让王耀意识到光靠嘴没用，要有枪！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

伊万接到了远在上海的维经斯基的电话，这时正是1920年7月中旬，苏俄红军把波兰军队打的溃不成军，眼看就要打下博罗德诺，进而向着利沃夫前进，这是十足的好消息，让人精神振奋，而维经斯基带来的同样是个好消息。

维经斯基激动地告诉伊万，他们马上就要召开中国社会主义者会议，他们将在会上正式讨论是否组织共产党。

“中国人真的这么想？”，伊万问，“是的！虽然人不多，不过请您放心，远东局的工作进展很不错。”，维经斯基说，伊万一笑，“我有什么不放心的？以后的组织工作就交给诸位了，我相信你们都是最优秀的同志。”，“我们会努力的！”。

1920年7月19日，中国社会主义者会议在上海正式召开，同时还有日本、朝鲜的代表前来参加，不同国家不同民族的年轻人聚在一块，热烈的讨论着。对于长时间迷茫焦躁的陈独秀来说，他胸怀的理想总算有了着落，这种踏实感让他有点恍惚。

接着大家开始讨论是否组织共产党，却因为使用“社会党”还是“共产党”的名义无法达成一致，最终只好同意成立一个更为包容含蓄的组织——“社会主义者同盟”，而同盟的领导机构定名为“革命局”。对于维经斯基和陈独秀来说，革命局的成立实际上意味着成立了中国共产党，可目前不同声音仍然太多了。

“一步一步来吧，现在先把宣传搞起来，我想他们最缺的还是经费吧？”，伊万说，维经斯基很赞成，伊万有点无奈的摇摇头，“我们过去不也一样？他们被殖民压榨了太久，情况应该比我们更糟糕，我听伊里奇老师说，他希望把过去支持欧洲革命的人力、物力、财力转移一部分到东方来。”，“您的意见呢？”，“我肯定没意见。”，伊万笑着回答，接着维经斯基问了他一个难以回答的问题。

“您为什么一直不愿回去莫斯科？我想大家，尤其是弗拉基米尔·伊里奇·乌里扬诺夫先生一定非常想念您。”，“……”，伊万没有立即回答他，他沉默了好长一段时间才说，“我想找回我的姐姐。”，“什么？”，“没什么，格列高里·纳乌莫维奇·维经斯基先生，我就要回去了，有些问题让我觉得莫名紧张。”，“您怎么了？”，“我很好，不要担心我，做好自己的工作吧。”，伊万正打算放下电话，他听到了维经斯基说，“我们会像守护家人一样守护着您，您是全世界无产阶级唯一的庇护，您是苏维埃，是世界的未来。”。

“谢谢您，达瓦里氏。”

阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋的趴在桌子上，他对面坐着一脸冷漠的亚瑟，“菲利克斯现在一定觉得你是个精神分裂的疯子。”，阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟立即瞪了他一眼，“工党不能代表英国政府。”，“真有趣，弗朗吉就比你积极。”，“他才是彻头彻尾的神经病！真的闹大了，一定跑的比谁都快！”，亚瑟不屑地说，“亚蒂，你这就冤枉弗朗吉了，他对路德维希可都没退缩。”，阿尔弗雷德笑得收不住，亚瑟哼了一声，“以后可说不准。”。

接着亚瑟放下茶杯，冷笑着说，“倒是你，现在王耀也一定认为你是个精神分裂。”，阿尔弗雷德一愣，“为什么？”，“如果我是王耀，我根本不会在巴黎听你们吹牛，他能忍那么久已经很不错了，我都佩服他的定力。”，亚瑟说，“那怪他自己太单纯，也许弱者总是习惯自怜。”，阿尔弗雷德满不在乎地说，亚瑟看看他，他思索了半天，终于下定决心说道，“你以前，不也一样？”。

“……”，阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛看着亚瑟，他的哥哥竟然主动提起这件事，他以为他永远不会再提起那场战争了，“那是过去了。”，阿尔弗雷德坐好却不去看亚瑟，“我从不感怀过去，我只向前看，现在的、未来的美国，都不会再是个弱者。”，亚瑟微微一笑，摇摇头叹息道，“真不愧是我的弟弟，阿尔弗。”。

其实王耀对阿尔弗雷德印象还不错，这个年轻的意识体有一双很好看的眼睛，纯净的蓝色比天空还要通透，比大海还要深邃。让他眼前一亮的眼睛有三双，一是伊万神秘优雅的紫色眼睛，二是弗朗西斯慵懒诱惑的蓝紫色眼睛，还有一个就是阿尔弗雷德明亮纯净的蓝色眼睛，而且相对于前两个家伙，阿尔弗雷德作为一个从殖民压迫下独立出来的国家，他的主张更加“充满人情味”，这也让王耀觉得最为亲切，至少对他的讨厌最少。

1918年初，第一次世界大战即将结束之际，为了解决战争遗留问题，美国总统威尔逊宣布了“十四点和平纲领”——“使国无强弱，共享均等之自由，与生命之安全”，正是美国的这些主张，中国获得了参加巴黎和会的机会。

王耀和中国代表团挤在一块坐着，他很不满的看着周围，不远处就是日本代表团，他们的席位足足比中国多了一半，本田菊面无表情的坐在那，谦卑优雅，他清秀淡雅的容貌本应令人赏心悦目，却让王耀觉得非常恶心，他直接扭过头看向另一边的阿尔弗雷德，并没有注意到本田菊悄悄投过来的注视。

阿尔弗雷德正和亚瑟还有弗朗西斯聊天，说是聊天，吵架更合适一点，这两位当惯了世界霸主的家伙对于自身的利益分寸必争，同样的，阿尔弗雷德也不愿放弃自己的利益，美国是新兴的年轻大国，而且经过了一战之后，变成了最有钱的国家，让阿尔弗雷德的信心和野心十分膨胀。

“哦，看呐，是谁过来了。”，弗朗西斯突然吹了一声口哨，正在和亚瑟就优先建立国际联盟争吵不休的阿尔弗雷德立马停了下来，他扭头看到王耀朝着他们过来了，中国人不再长发拖地，一身素雅的常服宛如来自画中。“喂喂！”，亚瑟捅了一下看呆的阿尔弗雷德，“你是没见过他吗？看这么认真！”，“噗嗤~”，弗朗西斯一下笑了出来，被亚瑟瞪了一眼。

“H……Hello？”，王耀的英文还不是很熟练，而且不知道谁教他的，总带着怪异的口音，亚瑟立马皱起眉头，刚想以纯正英伦发音纠正一下王耀的奇怪发音，就被阿尔弗雷德扯到了一边，美国人上前一步笑着回应，“Hello，亲爱的中国先生。”，“哦……”，王耀愣愣的眨眨眼睛，“琼斯先生，我可以和你单独谈谈吗？”，这句话让三个人都是一愣，弗朗西斯遗憾的看了一眼亚瑟，英国人完全僵在了原地，绿色的眼睛带上了愤怒。

“哦，当然可以，我们去那边吧，这里人太多了。”，阿尔弗雷德说着还意味深长的看了一眼亚瑟，他的哥哥毫不犹豫的和他愤怒对视，阿尔弗雷德一笑，拉过王耀就走。“真想不到您会来找我。”，阿尔弗雷德说，王耀低着头，一言不发的跟着阿尔弗雷德的脚步走着，突然一位端着酒的侍者拦住了他们。

“两位，需要来点新鲜的葡萄酒吗？法国特产。”，那个人声音又软又甜，说起法语来更显得平易近人，阿尔弗雷德觉得有点耳熟，不禁看向那个人，却发现他低着头，还带着一副深色的眼镜，加上压低的帽子，根本看不真切模样。王耀摇摇头，“谢谢，我不需要。”，阿尔弗雷德却伸手拿过两杯酒，递给王耀一杯，“来尝尝吧，弗朗吉虽然干什么都不行，酿酒却是一流，他的葡萄酒连亚蒂那个挑剔的家伙都难以拒绝。”，“好吧……”，王耀有点不情愿的接过酒杯，阿尔弗雷德重新拉起他走了。

他们来到了一个角落，看着远处唧唧喳喳的人群，这是会议休息中间特意加上的一场酒会，目的是让各国有个“亲切友好的交流”。王耀看了一会人群，又看向阿尔弗雷德，“琼斯先生，我……”，他垂下眼睛，似乎难以开口，阿尔弗雷德轻声说，“您说吧。”，王耀抬头看着他，然后咬了咬下唇，认真地说，“我听到了威尔逊先生的提议，真的非常好，能在这种时候听到这样的声音，是我们……我们这些小国的荣幸。我希望，您可以帮我拿回山东的主权，只有您，真的尊重中国政府和中国人民的正当权益。”，王耀的言词非常恳切，但是阿尔弗雷德在他的眼中找不到一丝卑微和让步，相反，他眼神非常坚定，隐藏着天然的傲气。阿尔弗雷德正要回答，酒会门口传来了一阵嘈杂声。

“让我进去！让我进去！你们不能这样对我们！我们也有自己的权利！”

王耀一震，这是任敏姬！他慌忙丢下阿尔弗雷德跑向门口，看到任敏姬和一个朝鲜人被拦在门外，她大声呼喊着，眼泪把脸庞弄得一塌糊涂。任敏姬看到了王耀，“哥哥！耀哥哥帮帮我！耀哥哥，让我进去吧……”，王耀看着她，眼神开始不停地颤抖，他强忍住情绪想要把任敏姬拉进来，却被一双手牢牢地扯住，王耀回过头，发现居然是本田菊。

“你……”，“耀君，这些撒野的人用不着您去动手，交给他们吧。”，本田菊说着，却一点也没放松，他强行扯着王耀离开了，“不！我……”，王耀挣扎着，可是他的身体经过连年战乱已经虚弱不堪，本田菊愣是把他强行带走了。

“哥哥……”

任敏姬看到王耀消瘦的身影被本田菊扯着渐渐远去，她的心中升腾起复杂的情绪，她的哥哥不能再保护她了吗？她的哥哥就这样离开她了吗？她的哥哥被本田菊带走了……眼泪汹涌而下，任敏姬仿佛一个木偶一样，被赶过来的守卫拉扯着，赶出了凡尔赛宫。

王耀终于甩开了本田菊，他怒视自己曾经的弟弟，本田菊不卑不亢的看着他，眼神淡淡的，没有一丝情绪起伏。“耀君。”，“滚！我不想看到你。”，王耀后退一步，“我永远、永远永远！都不想再看到你——哪怕一眼！”，本田菊惊讶的看着王耀，他不可思议的张开嘴，却再也无法从那双琥珀色的眼中找到一丝柔情。

“你不再是我的弟弟，我也……‘不配’做你的兄长。”，王耀后退着，本田菊想要伸出手，却没有一丝勇气，王耀突然撞上了一个人，他赶紧回头打算道歉，却听到一声爽朗的笑声，“王先生，您可不能后退着走啊，会撞坏自己的，您应该——”，阿尔弗雷德把双手放在王耀肩膀上，扳正他的身体，“看着前方，往前走。”。

“……”

王耀没有说话，阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，对着本田菊打招呼，“Hello，本田先生。”，本田菊昂起头，轻轻点头以示回应，“耀，跟我来吧，刚刚我们还没有聊完。”，阿尔弗雷德再次拉起王耀，王耀点点头，“好。”。

他们肩并肩走着远去了，本田菊攥紧了衣角，他的眼神变得怨毒，他牢牢盯着王耀的背影，慢慢眯起眼睛，“耀君，是你离开了我，是你看不上我，是你又一次伤害了我，那——就不要怪我了。”，本田菊说完转身走了，另一边，一双眼睛已经盯着他们很久了。

“我会尽力帮助您的。”，阿尔弗雷德说，王耀这才露出一点欣慰的笑容，他轻声用还不熟练的英文说，“Thanks。”，阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“您完全可以用中国话，我听得懂！”，王耀很意外，“我还真不知道。”，“我还会俄语，不过总是会不小心咬住自己的舌头。”，阿尔弗雷德说，王耀被他逗得笑了出来，“确实，我也这么认为。”，“对吧。”。

不过，最后的结果并没有像王耀幻想的那样顺利，德国虽然交出了山东的主权，却被日本强占走了，日本人很强硬，表示不按照他们的提议解决问题，就拒绝在和约上签字。王耀愤恨的看着本田菊，他却不再看他一眼，只是冷淡的微笑着。

“抱歉，我尽力了。”

阿尔弗雷德找到了王耀，皱着眉头向他“道歉”，王耀坚持说，“我不会签字的。”，他垂着眼睛看着自己的脚尖，“中国绝不会妥协，我也是战胜国。”，“耀。”，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气说，“现在不可能全部都是赢家。”，“什么？”，王耀睁大眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德，“哦，我的意思是，这个世界很现实，只有强者才有话语权，您原本封建的体制被粉碎是必然的，现在您该学学我是如何做的。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“民主思想会给您带来自由。”，王耀狐疑的看着他，并没有点头，“我知道了，琼斯先生，我先走了。”。

“您一定会明白的！”

阿尔弗雷德在王耀背后喊道，王耀却没有停下脚步，他现在对这些人失望透顶，就连美国也只是道貌岸然的家伙，他居然对他抱有幻想！不过，辛亥革命以后，那些带着“民主”字眼的思想越来越多，影响越来越强烈，王耀观察着，而此时，还有一股不同的思想潮流暗中涌动着，来自北方俄国的社会主义洪流。

“那些人是暴徒！他们拥护的那个红色国家是个暴君！他们只会用武力恐吓人民接受他们空洞乏味的思想和主义，他们号称来自人民，却一直在伤害他们的人民！他们不容许一点儿不同的声音！”

“专制！暴力！不切实际！”

“他是个暴君！他有一双恐怖诡异的红色眼睛，那是恶魔的颜色！”

这些话王耀已经听了很多遍了，可是来自俄国的思想还是不断涌入国内，见缝插针的在各处野蛮生长，而他的心里也慢慢被种下了这些种子，他能决定要不要让它们发芽，但是现在的他无法决定，他厌恶暴力、流血，甚至是革命，这些只会让他更加迷茫，更加痛苦，他不知道自己该何去何从。

“你还好吗？”

一个声音突然响起，把王耀吓了一跳，他慌忙抬起头，却看到是上次那个的侍者，“我不需要酒，谢……”，王耀还没说完，侍者就拉过他，两个人背对着人群，侍者拿下了自己的眼镜，红色的眼睛笑得弯弯的。

王耀大吃一惊，“你怎么来了？”，苏俄并没有受到邀请，被排除在了会议之外，而且听说现在那里正在内战，伊万居然跑来了巴黎。“我来找你。”，伊万说，王耀更加不解了，“找我？”，“嗯。”，伊万点点头，小声说，“听听我讲个故事好吗？”。

俄国人慷慨激昂的语调和意气风发的样子真的感染了王耀，他看着伊万骄傲满满的讲述着苏维埃的故事，那点红色，真的能让一个人变得自信、变得骄傲、获得新生吗？

“要不要和我一起？”，伊万充满期待的看着王耀，“我们上个月成立了共产国际，以后可以帮助大家一起闹革命，实现无产……”，“我不喜欢暴力。”，王耀打断了伊万，“什么？”，“我不喜欢暴力革命，那样伤害的还是自己的人民。”，“那么。”，伊万歪头说道，“你也看到了，光靠一张嘴是没用的，你为什么没有拿回自己的山东？”。

“你！”，王耀被这话惹恼了，“哼！你和他们都是一样的！”，他转身就走了，你和他们一样，只会用暴力威胁别人就范，什么帝国主义、民主主义、社会主义，你们都是为了自己的统治、为了自己的利益！

伊万看着王耀的背影，想要追上去反驳他，不，我不是，我和他们不一样，伊里奇先生都说过了，我是最好的那个人！可是他不能，他来到这里就已经是很冒险了，如果不小心暴露了自己，恐怕真的会带来灭顶之灾，“你会相信我的。”，伊万说，“社会主义才是这个世界真正的未来。”。

因为陈独秀等人旗帜鲜明的主张暴力革命和无产阶级专政，宣布要建立一个和俄共一样的共产党组织，不可避免的和社会主义者同盟内部其他成员产生了不可调和的矛盾，这个组织很快瓦解了，不复存在，双方也渐渐开始对立起来。1921年3月，赞成陈独秀观点的各地小组举行了一次会议，确定彻底和无政府主义分子划清界限。1921年7月，中国共产党正式成立，信仰奉行列宁式共产主义。

陈独秀接到了来自俄国的电话，“祝贺您，陈先生。”，伊万说，“这也离不开您的慷慨帮助，是我该道谢。”，陈独秀回答，“那么，我换一种方式吧。”，伊万说，“恭喜您作出了最正确的选择，未来一定是光明的。”，“谢谢。”，陈独秀看了一眼他对面的人，“对了，如果您能见到王耀先生，就跟他讲一讲苏维埃吧，他更愿意听自己人民的声音。”，伊万说，陈独秀笑着回答，“这是当然的，布拉金斯基先生。”，“哦，祝您愉快，再会。”。

放下电话，陈独秀笑着对坐在那沉默不语的人说，“他让我劝劝您。”，王耀抬起头，“我还不了解您所说的东西，我也不能相信他，毕竟，沙俄对中国做了太多坏事。”，陈独秀点点头，“我来给您解惑吧，还有很多同志，他们都是很有想法的人。革命是第一个在俄国实现的，这和他的过去没有关联，您该往前看。”。

“也许吧。”

诶，我突然有个想法，要是米米没有那么早打了独立战争，他会不会也以殖民地的身份加入革命中，变成社会主义国家？


	81. 第七十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

拉贾来到了克什米尔，这里已经完全被卷进了战火硝烟里。8月5日，巴基斯坦这边的武装人员突袭了印军营地，试图迫使印度在克什米尔问题上让步，然而事与愿违，他们遭受了巨大损失，印军镇压了这些人以后，还直接把战火烧到了巴基斯坦，拉贾得到消息第一时间就赶了过来。

“好多蚊子！”

因为是夏天，这里蚊子很多，停火线附近聚集了很多人，不乐观的卫生条件更是滋生了各种蚊虫，即使是硝烟也没能阻挡它们“攻击”人类的决心。拉贾一边不耐烦地驱赶着蚊子一边拿着望远镜观察远处印军的动态。

在这里，印度集结了6个师，完全是毫不妥协决一死战的架势，要是换做王耀早就冲上去把拉吉夫揍得喊妈妈了，但是拉贾不是王耀，新中国是从炮火中一路打出来的，巴基斯坦和印度则是和平独立，这也成为了王耀在第三世界给自己打广告的招牌。拉贾放下望远镜笑笑，等着吧，我可是很有信心把我那个不争气的哥哥揍一顿的。

拉吉夫也有着被蚊子袭扰的烦恼，不过他更多的烦恼来自拉贾，这个愚蠢的弟弟现在天天追着那个中国人，一点都不记得他这个亲兄弟了。哼！我和王耀比哪点不行？就算是、就算是三年前，那也是王耀“不讲武德”！印度只是要回自己的领土，中国人反倒不讲理，可惜，没人听他的抱怨，就连伊万，也不许他提这些。

“sir，准备好了。”

一个军官进来报告，拉吉夫看着他，谨慎地问，“确定？”，“Yes！”，“一定要确认万无一失，我们可是很有名望的军队，不能给自己丢人。”，拉吉夫摇头晃脑的说，要说三年前他没心理阴影那就是骗人的，印军不能再丢面子了，绝不能！“请放心，我们有明确的作战计划，万无一失！”，“那好，准时发动进攻。”，“是！”。

8月28日凌晨，拉贾在睡梦中被炮火声震醒，“又怎么了？”，他赶紧从床上下来胡乱地穿着衣服，“是印度人！是印度人！他们又来了！”，有人慌乱的进来报告，“现在情况如何？”，“三个哨所被占了！”，“什么？”，拉贾赶紧打开军事地图，他皱着眉头想了一会，“叫人过来！准备反击！”。

经过作战会议的精密计划，9月1日，准备了三个小时后，巴军得到了重炮和坦克的加强，开始发动猛攻，在查木布附近，印巴双方爆发了激烈的坦克战。

“咳咳咳！”，拉贾强忍着呛人的火药味，端着枪躲在坦克后面伺机瞄准，清晨的阳光把这片土地照耀的闪闪发光，拉贾打发走睡意，他警惕的注视着前方，然后不出所料的看到了拉吉夫，他的哥哥在靠后的位置，距离他有点远。

“几点了？”，拉吉夫对身边的人问道，“快八点了。”，“烦人！顶得住吗？”，“目前还可以。”，“随时准备求助增援！”，“是！”。拉吉夫重新看着前面，突然感到一丝慌神，他刚定了神，一颗子弹擦过他飞了过去，打中了他身后一个士兵，那个士兵连声音都没有发出就倒地了，脑袋炸开了花。

带着腥味的血飞溅到了拉吉夫身上，把他吓了一跳，三年前对阵王耀的可怕回忆重新鲜活起来，中国人像是来自修罗场的魔鬼，不苟言笑的握着枪对准了他，他的枪法很准，就算是有掩体，拉吉夫还是被他打中了好几枪。这次擦过他的子弹，对方的枪法也不弱，拉吉夫慌忙躲到自家坦克后面警惕地观望着，他真的不习惯战火。

拉贾又干掉了几个印度士兵，一颗炮弹落在他前方，轰隆一声一辆巴军坦克重重的晃了两下不动了，几个印度士兵冲了上去把手雷丢进了坦克里，几声爆炸之后那辆坦克彻底没动静了。拉贾直接冲了上去，他端起枪打中了那几个士兵，然后爬上坦克，“您快回来！那里危险！”，拉贾完全不管后面的呼喊，他看到里面被炸死的自家士兵，残肢到处都是，整个驾驶室血红一片。

“该死的！”

眼泪差点控制不住，拉贾抹了一把脸，直接跳进了坦克里，刚刚的轰炸并没有影响坦克的动力，它只是需要新的人来操控。拉吉夫这时候已经看到了拉贾，他的弟弟跳进了一辆坦克，他刚刚是想举枪把他打下来的，可是根本扣不动扳机。

那辆坦克重新动了起来，它调转炮口对准了前方的印军部队，“瞄准它！给我瞄准它！先把它干掉！”，拉吉夫命令军队对准拉贾驾驶的坦克，那辆坦克冲着他们全速前进，新一轮鏖战又开始了。

拉贾的动作太明显，也太莽撞，很快就陷入了混战包围圈，这时候已经快九点了，巴基斯坦军队不顾一切的强行逼近了德瓦，拉吉夫也钻进了一辆坦克里，他和拉贾正胶着战，接到了印军火力开始劣势的消息，拉吉夫决定立即求助增援，没想到增援部队遭到了巴军的强烈阻拦。

“你这个混蛋！”

最终，下午两点，巴军付出重大伤亡占领了德瓦，同时在马达拉也发起大规模攻势，遭到印军顽强抵抗，整个战场惨烈非常，诡异的气味让人作呕，下午七点，印军被拦腰截成了两段，为了避免陷入绝境，印军开始撤离。

印巴战争爆发以后，中美苏都得到了消息，伊万被气的不轻，他和王耀本来就关系时好时坏（其实已经没救了啊苏苏），拉吉夫这个家伙又火上浇油了一把，不仅主动发起了进攻还反被揍，真是……烂泥扶不上墙。

阿尔弗雷德接到消息的时候还没来得及认真考虑，就被北越进攻的消息打断了，自从五月花计划夭折以来，美国恢复了轰炸，这使得越南形势重新紧张了起来。阮氏玲对于正面对阵美军并没有十足的信心，但是她认为以和谈换取暂停轰炸是一种羞辱，越南未来何去何从应该由越南人民说了算而不是外来侵略者。

“那些人在哪里？”，阿尔弗雷德问，“他们很会伪装，也许就在我们附近。”，这个回答没有任何意义，所以越共军队人呢？阿尔弗雷德直骂shit，然后听到前方的炮火声炸响，看来越共过来了。

这还是阿尔弗雷德为数不多的几次和阮氏玲交手，他来到越南之后直接被安排在后方做指挥，谁也不敢放任自家祖国跑去前线，尽管这些国家意识体没那么容易死亡，最多沉睡一段时间。结果阿尔弗雷德受不了磨人的进度干脆来了前线，他和阮氏玲交手过几次，各有胜负。越南人是中国人的学生，可是，比起王耀那个“战争怪物”还是差了点。

阮氏玲看到远处美国人蓝色的眼睛，平光镜反光下他的眼睛更如同宝石一样，她有个奇怪的习惯，很喜欢戴着眼镜斯斯文文的人，后来她发现，并不是所有戴着眼镜的人都能让她动心，比如说阿尔弗雷德就做不到。

“混蛋美国佬！”

阿尔弗雷德听到了阮氏玲的声音，正面部队已经开始进攻了，他一边躲避枪林弹雨一边观察越共，但是这群人就像蚂蚁，明明看得到又摸不准他们具体在哪，他们的“蚁穴”似乎总是四通八达，阿尔弗雷德只能让美军拼命轰炸，头顶上飞机的轰鸣声不断掠过。最后阿尔弗雷德慢慢从草丛中站了起来，他觉得有什么在盯着他，他知道自己应该赶紧蹲下隐藏，但是一股莫名的怒气就是不让他妥协，该死！hero从来没这么憋屈过！

“砰！”

一声枪响，阿尔弗雷德中弹了，不过是他的左臂，他反应很快，直接朝着子弹射来的方向开了枪，“砰！”，那枚子弹似乎只是淹没在了草丛里，再没声息。“Fuck！”，阿尔弗雷德恼羞成怒，这种游击战术是最让他恶心的，朝鲜战场上王耀就让他吃尽了苦头。

“给hero出来！NOW！”

“呵呵~”

阮氏玲再次瞄准了阿尔弗雷德，“琼斯先生，你就这点本事吗？这种程度想要抢回自己在东南亚的影响力是不可能的啊，除了泰国人，你还影响得了谁？”，这句话彻底激怒了阿尔弗雷德，美国在这半大陆的影响力确实不足，不可思议！

“在这里，你连一只蚂蚁也不如！”

“砰！”

等到阿尔弗雷德醒过来，已经是晚上了，他觉得浑身都疼的要命，一个女护士跑了过来询问他，阿尔弗雷德看到她深棕色的眼睛一阵厌恶，这是一个亚洲女孩，他现在不想看见任何亚洲面孔，“滚出去！”，“啊……”，“hero让你滚出去！”，阿尔弗雷德挣扎着要从床上坐起来，却扯动了伤口，他一下又跌了回去，“sorry、sorry……”，那女护士点头哈腰的退了出去。

任勇洙进来了，他跑过来扶起阿尔弗雷德，“琼斯先生。”，阿尔弗雷德看到他的脸又是一阵火气，而且任勇洙皮相和王耀极其相似，只是眼睛略小一些，失了些灵气，阿尔弗雷德用力推开他，“滚！”，“琼斯先生，本田先生来电了。”，任勇洙不知道阿尔弗雷德为什么突然这么不待见他，但他还是要把该说的说完。

“他说什么？”

“订购的一批伪装服到了，他通知您及时验收，如果有不合格，随时可以调换。”

“哼！”，阿尔弗雷德冷冷一笑，“本田菊的服务真是周到，不愧是谦逊知礼的大和民族。”，这次战争，日本又跟着赚疯了吧，哼，既然赚着他的美元，那么，不听他的话他可饶不了他。“知道了，把之前送来的电报都给我拿来。”，阿尔弗雷德挥挥手支使任勇洙给他跑腿，“什么电报？”，“蠢货，关于拉吉夫的！”，“哦哦……”。

任勇洙找来了电报，阿尔弗雷德直接夺了过去翻看着，越看眉头皱的越深，拉吉夫和拉贾这对半吊子兄弟真是只会添乱，现在印巴对美国态度都不太好，他既要防止巴基斯坦进一步倒向中国，又要杜绝印度国内的共产主义分子搞破坏，甚至是印度整个亲近苏联，不管是中国还是苏联，都和美国有着天然的完全对立，都不是好东西！

而且……阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，他有点无力的揉着头发，现在最危险的不是苏联，反而美苏为了自己暗中的利益有着合作的可能，不稳定的世界不是他们想看到的，想要安安静静的分割“蛋糕”，就不能有人在旁边捣乱。既然苏联是倾向于和平解决越南问题的，那么相信在印巴问题上也是一样。

所以，最大的问题是中国！王耀那个疯子！

阿尔弗雷德想了半天，还是决定先观察，至少弄清楚中国会不会出手，他强烈地预感王耀不会不管，首先他是个很护犊子的人，拉贾就算刚和他缓和关系没几年，但是巴基斯坦很会做事，和中国关系突飞猛进，其次就是中印矛盾由来已久，王耀不趁机出口恶气简直对不起他的脾气，最后，就是苏联的因素了。这完全成了他们三个竞争影响力的“战场”。

9月6日，不甘失败的印度突袭了巴基斯坦本土，第二次印巴战争全面爆发。最糟糕的是，联合国无视巴基斯坦的诉求，所有人都偏袒印度，叠加的战损让巴基斯坦原本的就相对于印度的劣势更加明显，形式开始逆转。

拉贾在沙发里坐下又站起来，最终在上司灼灼目光中，他大步走过来一把夺下了上司手中的话筒，然后熟练地拨通了一个电话，“您好。”，电话那头熟悉的声音让拉贾差点哭出来，他赶紧让自己冷静下来，“耀，我需要帮助。”。

王耀放下电话直接去找了上司，中国领导人都很谨慎，因为印巴冲突背后有着更加复杂的形势，而且现在中国的战略重心放在越南，中国没有足够的能力再去提供额外的援助，王耀低着头说，“他也是我弟弟。”。

过去的岁月里，他对于被夺走的弟弟妹妹无能为力，而拉贾却非常认真的告诉他，他是一个好哥哥，世界上最好的哥哥。后来，他们的关系也更加的亲密，他真的把这个长相可爱的南亚孩子当成了弟弟，反正他在过去经常捡到各种弟弟妹妹，一开始是想有个陪伴，后来真的把做一个合格的兄长当成了习惯。

上司们纷纷对视了一会，周先生说，“兄弟阋于墙，外御其侮才是棠棣之情该有的样子吧。”，王耀猛地抬起头，这句话用在他和拉贾身上并不合适，反而，更适合他和伊万，周先生为什么这么说？“耀儿，我们得再讨论讨论，你也不要冲动，越来越像个小孩子了，被惯坏咯。”，周先生微笑着打趣王耀，“我没有……”，王耀试图解释。

中国开始打外交牌，在舆论上强烈谴责印度，可惜的是，中国不在联合国，对安理会通过的决议没有半点办法，只能不断谴责安理会不问是非公正。


	82. 第八十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

阿尔弗雷德已经从越南赶回了国内，让他感到意外的是，他居然遇到了伊万，这家伙居然亲自来了联合国，看来对印巴问题很重视。苏联人很自然的和阿尔弗雷德打招呼，阿尔弗雷德看他一脸看好戏的样子就来气，现在苏联躲在幕后到处搞外交，美国反而成了它最好的“枪子”，这可太让人憋屈了。阿尔弗雷德正要发作，亚瑟突然过来了，“哟，布拉金斯基先生，一会见。”，亚瑟说，伊万对他点点头，然后看着亚瑟拉走了阿尔弗雷德。

“放开我，亚蒂。”

“要来点红茶吗？”，亚瑟瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后放开了他，“不要！”，阿尔弗雷德一扭头，亚瑟看着他，无奈的叹口气，“随你，那我先走了。”，“哎！”，阿尔弗雷德万没想到亚瑟居然会把他一个人丢在这，“等等我！”。

等到阿尔弗雷德跟着亚瑟回了他的办公室，居然看到弗朗西斯也在，法国人一脸享受的窝在沙发里喝红酒，看到他们进来连招呼都没打。“弗朗吉，你真是越来越过分了！”，阿尔弗雷德直接冲着弗朗西斯发难，和王耀关系真不错呢~”，“哦，亲爱的小阿尔，你可不能这么说我，哥哥怎么说都是公认的万人迷啊，你说对吧？小亚蒂~”。

不等亚瑟回答，阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声坐到了弗朗西斯对面，“可不是嘛，和王耀勾勾搭搭，和亚蒂不清不楚，就连路德，你也没放过。”，亚瑟听了这话手一抖差点摔了茶壶，可恶的小崽子还是这么口无遮拦！弗朗西斯倒是哈哈大笑起来，“阿尔弗啊阿尔弗，你不愧是小亚蒂的弟弟，嘴毒真是一脉相传。”，“哼！”，“不过~”，弗朗西斯慢慢坐好看着阿尔弗雷德，“有一句你说错了。”，“哪一句？”。

“王耀是什么人？他可是那只熊心尖儿上的人，我可不敢和他勾勾搭搭，我还想多活几年呢。”

“呵呵，装吧你。”

亚瑟冷笑着把红茶端了过来，他站在两个人中间高傲地昂着头，“我就不信，你要是想多活两年还上赶着和中国建交？你以为布拉金斯基没想着把你撕成两半？”，“哎呀，哥哥这不是有你们这些‘好兄弟’撑腰吗~他要真有胆子，用得着急急忙忙成立华约？”，弗朗西斯歪头看着亚瑟，“哼~”，亚瑟没有反驳，两个人对着冷笑起来。阿尔弗雷德受不了他们，用力一拍桌子，“说点正经的，拉吉夫和拉贾怎么办！”。

“哦，和哥哥有什么关系？安理会又不是哥哥一个人说了算的，你们自己看着办，这个事，哥哥倒觉得小伊万会向着你们的。”，弗朗西斯说，亚瑟看着他，阿尔弗雷德直接抢白过来，“我也这么觉得。”，“嗯哼~”，弗朗西斯笑着点点头，“去找他聊聊嘛~”。

“……”，阿尔弗雷德再次泄了气，去找伊万？那不是给自己没事找气受吗？他赶紧看向亚瑟，结果英国人直接无视了他，他干脆坐在弗朗西斯旁边翘起腿，“别看我，我和他从来就没看对眼，用中国人的话来说就是……”，亚瑟思索着中国词，然后坚定地说，“八字不合。”，“你……”，“要不，哥哥陪你去？”，弗朗西斯突然说，阿尔弗雷德惊讶的看着他，“你？”，“注意你的语气，哥哥会生气哦。”。

伊万听到有人敲门，他有些奇怪这个时间会是谁，等他打开门，看到了阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯，法国人还很轻浮的吹了个口哨。“有事？”，伊万皱着眉头问道，“不请我们进去坐坐吗？”，弗朗西斯问，伊万想了想，侧身让出来，“请进。”，他话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德就扑了过来，然后门被人牢牢带上了。

“？？”

“弗朗西斯！你这个混蛋干什么！hero要杀了你！”

阿尔弗雷德刚才被弗朗西斯从背后狠狠推了一把，直接扑到了伊万怀里，快准狠！天杀的法国佬有这本事怎么二战投降这么快！阿尔弗雷德慌忙从伊万怀里站起来，然后看到苏联人还没反应过来，他刚要开门出去，又听到弗朗西斯在门外笑着说，“抱歉，哥哥还有点急事，一会再来打扰哦~”，“弗朗西斯！”，“你俩到底来干什么？”，伊万已经反应了过来，他好笑的看着无能狂怒的阿尔弗雷德，觉得真有意思。阿尔弗雷德转过身看着他，他只好认命，在找弗朗西斯算账之前，正事要紧。

“hero想和你谈谈。”

“哦，那请坐吧。”

伊万说完转身过去倒茶，“绿茶？”，“hero刚喝……”，阿尔弗雷德说到一半顿住了，他转了转眼珠，“我受伤了，医生说不能喝茶。”，“嗯？”，很明显这句话引起了伊万的兴趣，他好奇地打量着阿尔弗雷德，“我怎么看不出来？”，“英雄的‘勋章’是不会轻易给别人看的。”，阿尔弗雷德说，他被阮氏玲打出来的伤口除了疼并不致命，所以他放心的回国了，伊万觉得好笑，“那你就好好收着吧，英雄先生。”。

“如果英雄愿意，他也会给人看。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“你想看吗？”，“不想。”，伊万回答，他捧着茶悠闲地坐进沙发里，“琼斯先生，有什么事就说吧。”，阿尔弗雷德却没有回应，“怎么？”，“你的眼镜多少度？”，“什么？”，伊万被阿尔弗雷德问的一头雾水，“两百多吧，很久没检查了，我也不知道。”，“哦，hero是平光镜。”，“因为小屁孩才喜欢戴眼镜装成熟。”，“你说什么！”。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

伊万放下茶杯，前倾身体冷笑着，“别跟我扯东扯西的，我没耐心和你耗着。”，“是吗？”，阿尔弗雷德终于正经起来，“这才几年？二十年不到，你就没耐心了？我们可是宿命的对手，还是说，你认输？”，“呵呵！”，伊万重新靠回沙发，“我认输？你放心，就算是再有一百年一千年，苏联也和你耗得起。”，“那很好，最起码你每天醒来第一个想到的，就是我。”，阿尔弗雷德也冷笑。

“想着如何干掉你也算吗？”

“有本事就来。”

两个人之间的气场瞬间爆炸，幸好这房间只有他们两个，不然任何第三者都要被吓得逃之夭夭了。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万，突然有一种莫名的冲动，他不受控制的站起身，来到了伊万面前，“你想说什么赶紧说，真是无聊。”，伊万仰头看着阿尔弗雷德，结果下一秒美国人就扑了上来压住了他。

阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己怎么了，他抬头看着伊万，“hero一定要让你看看我的‘勋章’！”，然后他看到对方红色的眼睛笑的很深。等到阿尔弗雷德反应过来，他居然是被压在下面的那个！阿尔弗雷德第一反应就是重新占领主动权，可他面对的不是那些对他阿谀奉承来取得好处的国家，而是和他不相上下，甚至隐约开始占据强势地位的苏联意识体。

伊万眯起眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德，“琼斯先生，‘勋章’不错，一看就是苏式武器打出来的，可惜枪法不到家，如果是我，你现在——”，他说着手上的力度骤然加重，阿尔弗雷德一个激灵差点喊出来。

“早就是个尸体了。”

“fuck……”，阿尔弗雷德被气得满脸通红，“那些武器对我可没用。”，“至少可以让你不要随便发情。”，“给我滚下来！”，“是你先压在我身上的哦。”，“你他妈连手套都不摘！”，“哦，我都忘了。”，伊万微笑着收回手，然后咬下了自己的手套，他叼着手套歪头看着阿尔弗雷德，这样子真是要多诱惑有多诱惑，阿尔弗雷德知道他没安好心还是忍不住拉下了伊万。

弗朗西斯慢悠悠的晃回了亚瑟的办公室，一进门就收到了一个“礼物”，亚瑟掷过来的飞镖精准的扎在了他旁边的门板上，弗朗西斯打量了英国人一会，顺手摘下飞镖放在鼻前嗅了嗅，不愧是英伦绅士，不仅飞镖要做成玫瑰花的样子，还要有玫瑰的香味。

“小亚蒂的爱情之箭哥哥我就收下了。”，弗朗西斯说，亚瑟冷笑着从沙发里站起来走到他面前，“这么快就聊完了？”，“看你说的。”，弗朗西斯白了亚瑟一眼，把玫瑰飞镖插在了他胸前，“哥哥从不插足别人的感情。”。

“哼！”

亚瑟冷哼一声，摘下胸前的“玫瑰”一扔，“你真有自知之明~”，“那当然，哥哥对你可是一心一意的。”，弗朗西斯说，他揪开领口的扣子，“好热好热，我不喜欢阿尔家的气候。”，“那需要我给你点冰块降降火吗？”，弗朗西斯轻浮的看着亚瑟，“你知道，哥哥降火从来不用冰块。”，“哦？”，“某个傲娇的老绅士就足够了。”，“哼~”。

“这真的是你的想法？”，阿尔弗雷德还是不放心，伊万看着天花板，淡淡地回答，“当然。”，“说真的，我挺意外的。”，“为什么？”，“我们能达成共识。”，“哼。”，伊万把胳膊放在额头上挡住眼睛，“利益往来而已。”，“哦~”，阿尔弗雷德起身居高临下的看着他，“刚刚也是？”，“难道你以为我真的对你动情？”，“也许你没有。”，阿尔弗雷德带上了一点愠色，“你的身体有。”。

伊万听了放下胳膊看着他，“吃醋？”，“我只是觉得你很过分。”，阿尔弗雷德拾起地上的衣服开始穿衣服，“好像别人喜欢你，你都觉得理所当然，一点也不客气。”，“你有资格说我吗？”，“……”，阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，他很诚实的摇摇头，“随便吧。”，伊万白他一眼也坐起来开始穿衣服，阿尔弗雷德看着他，“对了，你那个石头呢？”，伊万猛然一僵，半天才回答，“丢了。”。

阿尔弗雷德立马笑了起来，他挑衅的问道，“被人家收回去了吧？”，伊万忽的抬头瞪着他，阿尔弗雷德完全不管他要杀人的眼神，继续微笑着补刀，“这是要和你拜拜呢。”，“啪！”，阿尔弗雷德接住了伊万的拳头，他握着伊万的手用力一扯，“怪不得你今天愿意和我上床，原来是被王耀……”，“你再多嘴一个字我绝对让你死在这。”，“好好。”，阿尔弗雷德松开伊万的手站了起来，“hero祝你们，万、古、长、青。”。

9月8日，美国宣布停掉对巴基斯坦的军事供应，不过同样的，也冻结了印度的。第二天，美国宣布中立，同时向印巴施压，迫使他们接受停火协议。

拉贾的电话又打了过来，结果王耀不在，是王晓京接的，“大哥还没从西藏回来。”，王晓京说，“请……请一定要救救我们！”，拉贾很着急，他现在顾不了什么了，抓到一个人求救是一个，王晓京被他吓了一跳，“侯赛因先生，您不要着急。”，拉贾还是不听，王晓京正不知道怎么办，王耀回来了，“大哥！”。

“耀！”

拉贾听到王晓京喊王耀的声音，也跟着喊了出来，然而王耀并不能听见，他走进房间奇怪的看着王晓京，“谁的电话？”，“侯赛因先生。”，“快给我！”，王耀夺过电话，“拉贾，你还好吗？”，“耀！耀……救救我！”，拉贾带上了哭腔。

9月9日，周先生在参加朝鲜十七周年国庆的时候进一步阐明了中国在印巴问题上的立场，同时阿尤布总统也收到了中共中央的信件，中国的支持让孤立无援的巴基斯坦看到了一丝曙光。整个巴基斯坦国内弥漫起对中国的感激之情，不过此时中国仍旧没有下定决心是否采取军事援助，只是言辞加重了威胁。


	83. 第八十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

伊万算了一下时间，这会应该是中国下午两点钟，王耀应该已经午睡结束了，他很放心的拿起了电话，结果接电话的是王晓京。“布拉金斯基先生？”，“小耀呢？”，“大哥吃饭去了。”，“这都几点了他怎么才吃饭？”，伊万马上就不高兴了，整天教导自己注意养生的家伙自己也没做到！王晓京不知道他想什么，他害了一声，“大哥这几天都这个点儿吃饭，劝了也不听，正为侯赛因先生的事儿烦心呢。”，“侯赛因先生？”，“就是巴基斯坦先生。”，“啪！”，伊万直接挂了电话。

“……”

王晓京正纳闷这是又怎么了，电话又响了，是王晓桂。“晓桂？”，“啊，京哥？耀哥在吗？”，“没。”，“哦，那你转告他一下，上个月提交的苏联物资转运的申请到现在也没接到越南外交部的回复，苏联催了好几次了，我解释不清，还得耀哥跟他们说说。”，王晓桂说，王晓京刚要回答，就听到那边王晓云的声音，“好了没有？人家还等着呢！”，王晓桂赶紧答应，“让他先等会。”，然后他又转回来对王晓京说，“京哥麻烦你了。”，“好好，你们也辛苦了。”，“不辛苦不辛……”，“王晓桂！”，“来了来了！”，王晓桂挂了电话，王晓京一怔然后放下电话，真是的，今天都怎么了。

王燹敬了个礼说，“上次修好的桥又挨炸了，美国佬赶着我们这些蓝衣服的炸，要不也不能老要工程材料补给。”，王晓桂笑着对王燹说，“这有什么，还有，你们可得当心，别出事。”，王燹笑笑说，“来都来了谁怕这个，在朝鲜我都没怕过。”，然后他又不好意思的说，“不过，现在也不一样了。”，王晓桂看他脸红就猜了个大概，他装作不懂地问，“哎哟，哪不一样了？”，“嘿嘿。”，王燹抓抓后脑勺，“有老婆孩子，有家了呗。”，王晓桂了然的拍拍他，“还挺像样的。”，“那是！男子汉大丈夫，对外绝不手软，对内绝不心硬！”，王燹说着还站直了身体，王晓云赞赏的看着他，“说得好！”。

巴基斯坦驻华大使隔三差五就过来拜会，中国的态度也越来越明朗，毛先生终于作出了指示，出兵援助巴基斯坦。9月17日，《人民日报》全文刊登了毛先生的指示，美国最担心的事还是发生了。不过最紧张的不是他，是印度。

为了不在前线面对弟弟那张脸，还有心中无端的恐惧，拉吉夫前几天来到了纽约，在联合国看到印度获得那么多支持倒是让他的自尊心得到了安抚，不过中国刚发的通牒还是让他吓出一身冷汗，三年前的阴影就算再多支持也补不回来。

让拉吉夫意外的是，阿尔弗雷德闭门谢客了，美国先生身体抱恙，去医院了，暂时不能会见任何人，美国这种回避的态度让拉吉夫很失望，他丧气的回到联合国，却遇上了另一个人，伊万微笑着邀请他来自己办公室坐坐。

“甘地先生，不要这样垂头丧气的，来杯茶。”，伊万说，拉吉夫看到又是绿茶就想拒绝，“我加了糖。”，伊万说，“……”，拉吉夫讶异的看着他，然后试探的喝了一口，诡异的味道让他差点吐出来，可是为了面子，硬是给咽了下去。苏联先生最好这辈子都不要接触厨房，他和亚瑟是一个量级的“厨艺杀手”。

“我……”，“我希望您，哦，还有您的弟弟，接受联合国的调停。”，伊万说，“侯赛因先生那边您不用担心，现在我需要听取您的意见。”，拉吉夫愣愣的看着伊万，苏联人没跟他套近乎，他不是要听他的意见，而是要把安理会的意见告诉他。

“您……您知道，现在不是我的问题，我很担心……中国人又会……”，“这就是您的问题。”，伊万说，拉吉夫张大嘴，“为什么？”，“因为——”，伊万喝了一口茶才笑着接下后半句，“如果您接受了停火，这片大陆就会重新回归和平，任何对您、对您弟弟的攻击都将是不合法的，联合国会使用国际法给您讨回公道，所以~”，伊万停了下来，认真地看着拉吉夫，拉吉夫看着他，那双红色的眼睛充满威慑感，他只是要一个结果而已。

“我……我没有意见。”

“很好。”，伊万把落在身前的围巾扔到背后，“印度先生果然明智，既然美国冻结了给您的援助，苏联会补上这些缺失，您很聪明，可以学学自己制造，相信我，苏联会是一个合格的老师。”。

“哦……那真的很感谢！”

中国人呼啦啦在中锡边境集结了起来，阿尤布收到了约翰逊的答复，美国警告他如果因为不接受停火导致中国介入，那么将受到全世界的谴责，同时，如果巴基斯坦及时和中国保持距离，美国可以恢复援助，甚至提供更多。

“但是这些并不能满足我们的要求！他们根本不在乎我们说什么，他们只是要我们停止战争，来维护他们自己的利益，我不答应！”，拉贾愤愤不平，阿尤布总统对他的倔强无可奈何，这时候布托（巴外长）支持拉贾，他一直是强硬的亲华派。

9月19日，中国军队打退了印军的侵犯，接着开始逼近里拉等四个山口，迫使印军后撤，与此同时，中国还对阿富汗和印度加紧施压，尤其是印度，中国限期印度在三天内拆除所有中锡边界和跨中锡边界的侵略工事，停止入侵活动，送还被劫走的牧民和牲畜，并保证不会再犯！中国人打算付诸行动了。

拉贾知道自己上司压力很大，可是他不甘心就这样接受调停，并且这个调停很明显的偏向于印度，巴基斯塔一旦接受，之前的一切都白费了。电话响了起来，拉贾以为是王耀，赶紧接了起来，“耀！谢……呃，布拉金斯基先生……您好。”，伊万被拉贾兴兴冲冲还很亲密的称呼王耀气坏了，但是他马上装作没事人一样问道，“侯赛因先生，最近好吗？”，这话真不要脸，拉贾沉下脸色，“还不错……”。

“哦，那您的心态真是太好了。”，伊万说，“我……”，拉贾收紧手指，他加重了语气，“我不会接受联合国的调停，这完全是在针对巴基斯坦！”，伊万听了笑道，“侯赛因先生，我真佩服您。”，“……”，“有了中国的帮助就这么有底气了？”，“……”，“中国在联合国吗？”，“……”，“中国的介入难道不会起反效果吗？”，“……”，拉贾被一连串的问句吓住了，他当然知道，中国的介入真能闹大。

“美国人不帮你，是因为你和中国关系太好了，那么，苏联不会这样。”，伊万说，拉贾睁大眼睛，“真的吗？”，“中国是我的小兄弟，嗯~最亲近的那个。另外，如果您接受了调停，您和您兄弟的矛盾可以交给我来调解，毕竟，我很有经验。”，伊万说，拉贾虽然觉得他并没有多少资格教育自己，毕竟苏联之前出兵揍过自己的兄弟国，不过，苏联的橄榄枝确实充满诱惑。

“可是，中国那边……”

“瞧您说的，您接受了调停，战争就结束了，中国没理由反对和平。放心吧，小耀一定可以理解您，毕竟谁都不想生活在战火中，对吧？”

“我知道了……”

“以后我们可以多多交流，上次您送我的手串我很喜欢呢。”

“啊？您要是喜欢我可以再送您，感谢。”

拉贾放下电话，看到布托走了进来，“我都听到了。”，布托说，拉贾看着他，“我打算辞职了，亲爱的祖国。”，“您说什么？”，“这里将不再有我发挥的余地了。”，布托笑着说，他过来拍了拍拉贾的肩膀，“别觉得有什么，路是永无止境的。”，他说完就离开了，拉贾愣在原地，慢慢闭上了眼睛，耀……

9月22日，巴基斯坦接受了联合国调停，9月23日，停火协议正式生效。不过形势开始发生了微妙的变化，印度和巴基斯坦都对美国非常失望，印度无视美国的粮食威胁，在越南战争上不断谴责美国，同时加大了和苏联的各项合作。巴基斯坦受到了美国的“强硬”威胁，一方面开始调整对美政策，一方面进行对大国“等距离”外交，开始大力发展同苏联和中国的关系。

拉贾给王耀打了个电话，他还没开口，王耀就说，“这次物资运输太缓慢了，我们希望和贵国修建一条连贯的公路。”，拉贾马上听出来他语气中的疏离，他只好回答，“很好的提议，我没意见。”，“嗯，那具体的规划等等再细细商议吧。”，“好。”，“那我先挂了。”，“耀！”，拉贾赶紧叫住王耀，“我……”，“兄弟阋于墙，外御其辱，拉贾，我都明白。”，王耀说，“再会。”。

王耀刚挂了电话，又来了电话，“您好。”，“小耀，我的物资到底什么时候才能完成过境？”，伊万开门见山地问，王耀很没好气，“不知道！”，“你这可是违反协议，我们协议上写得明明白白，你为什么拖着不转运？”，伊万追问，王耀一下炸了毛，“我没有拖延！越南不回应为什么要怪我？爷给你们转运东西已经是仁至义尽了，不要得寸进尺！”，“都已经快两个月了，这是战争不是过家家，如果越南出点事，是谁的责任？”，“反正不是我的责任！”，王耀大声说，“你真关心人家就不要畏手畏脚的缩在后面啊，直接和阿尔弗雷德比拳头啊，你就是怕美国！不，你俩现在就是穿一条裤子，对吧？”。

“哼，我懒得和你解释。”

“那好，你就等着吧！再有一样物资从中国转运我就是棒槌！”

结果就是两个人气冲冲的摔了电话，王耀靠在椅子上长长舒了口气，熊崽子越来越让人生气了，和这个勾勾搭搭和那个不清不楚，就算国家意识体不像人类一样一夫一妻，也……也不许他到处拈花惹草还整天犟嘴！

王晓京敲门进来了，他把弄好的文件交给王耀，“大哥，这是国庆来宾名单。”，王耀接过名单，细数着一个个或熟悉或新加的名目，还是少了一个。王耀看完名单以后说，“今年国庆也不要大操大办，都有困难。”，“害，现在好多了。”，王晓京说，然后他看着王耀欲言又止，王耀摆摆手，“有什么就说吧。”。

“大哥。”，王晓京跑过来靠近王耀耳边小声说，“我总觉得不大对，又说不上来，晓津和晓冀也这么说。”，王晓京露出的担忧表情让王耀有点惊讶，这孩子一向很大条的，不过，王晓京的感觉并不算错觉。王耀只能安抚他，“没事的，你们做好自己的事就行。”，“真的？”，“嗯。”。

等王晓京离开，王耀打开抽屉拿出一个盒子，这颗石头最后被伊万退了回来，而自己的那颗也丢了，这真是不祥之兆，希望今后一切顺利。“万尼亚。”，王耀端详着盒子，却没有去打开它，“你会后悔吗？”。

现在的阿纳托利变得不太爱动了，伊万捡到它时，阿纳托利就已经是一只成年猫了，现在又过去了五年的时光，阿纳托利少说也有六岁了，按照猫咪的年龄来算，阿纳托利早就步入了中年。阿纳托利趴在伊万怀里浅睡着，“小东西，哦不，或许，我该叫你老东西？”，“喵！”，阿纳托利不满的抗议，伊万一笑，“好好，我还叫你小东西，至少体型上你真的很小。”，“喵~”。

他们安静的走在莫斯科的街道上，九月快要结束了，莫斯科也越来越冷了，伊万无聊的看着路边的店铺，偶尔感叹一下苏联的发展让他欣慰。突然，一家新开的店铺让伊万眼前一亮，这家店铺古朴又不失华丽，散发着浓浓的文艺复兴气息。

“пусть подарит радость встречи в новогодний снежный вечер и продлит на много лет！（在新年下雪的夜晚，赐给你快乐，永远快乐！）”，玻璃橱窗上贴着的这句话非常温柔，伊万微微一笑，他没有走进去，只是暗暗记下了这家店名——красные поздравительные открытки（红贺卡）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实布托也没有立即走人啦，他还担任了一段时间外交部长的~


	84. 第八十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

明天就是国庆节了，王耀今天非常忙，月初西藏自治区正式成立了，王晓藏兴奋地说她今年一定要来北京参加国庆典礼，藏族姑娘脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛是黑亮黑亮的，和文成公主有些相似，那位女子也有一双黑亮的眼睛，只是多了很多哀愁，是思乡吧。

“北京的金山上光芒照四方，毛泽东思想哺育我们成长，翻身农奴斗志昂扬，建设社会主义的新西藏，颂歌献给毛主席，颂歌献给中国共产党，哎，巴扎嘿~”，王晓藏幸福的歌声像一只小鸟，一大早就把所有人都唤醒了。

王耀赶着让她去吃饭，王晓藏拉着他说，“哥，明天我们站一块好吗？”，“好。”，“不行，我才是首都！”，王晓京从屋里钻了出来，后面还有王晓津帮腔，“还有我！”，然后是王晓冀，“有津哥也得有我！”，“你们三个欺负我！”，王晓藏一扁嘴扑进了王耀怀里，“晓京晓津晓冀，你们仨，不许欺负妹妹！”，“切~”。

9月30日，印尼时间晚上十点，七辆卡车载满了身穿总统卫队服的武装士兵在夜色下开出了哈林空军基地，他们的目的地是雅加达。

葛罗米柯听到敲门声，很自然的说了句，“请进。”，接着他看到伊万进来了，他的祖国对他微微一笑，“安德烈耶维奇·葛罗米柯先生，我看到您没有去吃晚餐。”，葛罗米柯邀请伊万落座，然后告诉他，“我正在烦恼呢。”，“有什么问题可以难住被称为‘俄国的计算机’的您？”，“哦，请不要这么样说，我没那么厉害。”，葛罗米柯说着把手中的稿子交给了伊万，“是这个。”。

伊万接过稿子看了两遍，“这个东西抄一下以前的不就好了？”，葛罗米柯略带惊讶的看着伊万，“怎么了？”，“没什么。”，葛罗米柯收回目光，伊万放下稿子说，“我看着很好，直接发吧。”，“可我还是认为得好好斟酌下用词。”，“我有个主意。”，伊万说，葛罗米柯看着他，“什么主意？”，伊万拿过笔加了一句——“祝苏中两国伟大人民之间的兄弟般的友谊和合作、世界社会主义体系各国的团结日益巩固”。

“这样就好了。”

“……”，面对自家祖国“纯真”的笑脸，葛罗米柯觉得更没心情吃晚餐了。

几声枪响震荡了原本静寂的夜晚，三位陆军高级将领倒在了血泊中，还有三位被绑回了哈林空军基地，只有一位翻墙逃走幸免于难。终年炎热的东南亚群岛之国突然被覆盖上了一层阴冷，很多人还没有察觉到他们的命运已经被钉上了处刑架。

10月1日，整个天安门广场焕然一新，上午十点，国庆典礼正式开始。今年没有举行阅兵，保留了盛大的群众游行，开场曲是《东方红》。在毛先生和刘先生中间站着柬埔寨国家元首西哈努克亲王，他把两位主席的站位分开来。

王耀看到了印尼临时政府的领导人，不再是中国人民熟悉的老朋友苏加诺总统了，印尼发生政变的消息实在太过突然，这直接导致原本就处在艰难中的第二次亚非会议的召开雪上加霜，很有可能要开不成了。

有个人挤过来站到了王耀和王晓藏中间，王耀听到王晓藏小声的惊呼，“晓湾姐？”，王耀猛地一震，然后扭头看到王晓湾面无表情的站在那。王晓湾穿的很惹眼，全身上下都是王耀不认识的牌子，和旁边的王晓藏比起来就像是暴发户家的娇蛮小姐。

“晓湾，李先生呢？”，“那边呢。”，王晓湾努了努嘴，王耀看到李宗仁正和彭真交谈着，“那你……”，“我站这不行吗？”，“呃，行……”，王耀看妹妹还是没变，这性子真是被他娇纵坏了。

大家都专注地看着台下不断走过的游行队伍，各色口号喊得震天响，王晓藏被王晓京拉了过来，“谢谢京哥。”，王晓藏说，“昨天不还怪我欺负你呢？”，王晓京叉起腰，王晓藏脸一红，“那是昨天嘛……”，“得嘞，跟京哥去找那些小崽子去。”，王晓京拉着王晓藏就要走，“京哥，你不去给晓湾姐打个招呼？”，王晓藏问，王晓京看了一眼和王耀站在一块的王晓湾，笑着说，“早打过了。”，“哦……”。

一支首都民兵队伍昂首挺胸的走了过来，人群中发出振聋发聩的呼声，“一定要解放台湾！”，“加强国防，保卫祖国！”，王晓湾全身一抖，下意识抓紧了栏杆，她看了一眼王耀，她的哥哥并没有看她，而是认真的看着远方，那里竖立着孙中山的画像，金灿灿的滚边如同逝去的革命先驱不朽的精神。

“哥。”，王晓湾小声喊着，她却不想让任何人听到，王耀突然回过头看着她，把王晓湾吓了一跳，“晓湾，你不祝我生日快乐吗？”，王晓湾睁大眼睛，却什么也说不出来，王耀看了她一会，有些失落的转回头。

这时候下面的游行队伍正在演出著名的《椰林怒火》的歌舞场景，“越南必胜，美国必败！”的呼声一浪接着一浪，王晓湾突然想叹气，这样的口号要喊多久呢？“不能忘。”，“什么？”，“不能忘记吃过的苦，不能忘记离开的人，不能忘记唱过的歌，不能忘记这个世界还没真的变好。”，王耀说，“要走的路还很长，但未来一定是光明的。”。

“哥……”

“晓湾，照顾好自己，你可是我的妹妹。”

王耀说完转身离开了，王晓湾看着他去找那些兄弟姐妹了，大大咧咧的王晓辽第一个扑了上去，接着是各种各样她听的懂听不懂的方言，唯独她，被远远的落在了这里，不能靠近，不想靠近，不敢靠近。“你……你不能这样对我，我是你妹妹……”，眼泪悄悄流了下来，王晓湾赶紧捂住了嘴巴。

晚上，王耀看了一会烟火演出就回去了，他刚回到办公室就收到了一堆贺电，大部分都是社会主义兄弟国和第三世界国家的，还有一些欧洲国家的，不知道是不是秘书故意的，最上面放着的是苏联的贺电。王耀拿起来看了一会，用词和以前没什么变化，让他觉得有趣的是，苏联贺电还强调了苏中友谊，“哎。”，王耀摇了摇头，下一封是南斯拉夫的，非常简短，除了祝贺以外没有别的东西，“哼。”，王耀甩手扔下。

越南贺电的用词和苏联很像，也是强调兄弟情谊，虽然王耀知道伊万绝对不可能和阮氏玲互抄贺电，但是这个过于相似的口气还是让他没忍住，“啪！”，贺电被重重拍在了桌子上。这时候有人敲门，“谁啊？”，“耀君，是我。”，“还有我！”。

德田方二安静的坐在沙发里，格奥尔基很好奇的站在书柜前左看右看，罗马尼亚先生是个很活泼的人，只是长相像个清秀沉默的诗人，之前他跟着罗马尼亚代表团来过中国给苏联当说客。那是去年3月，因为一些原因，王耀几乎整个3月都没见伊万，到现在他都纳闷那时候是不是有两个伊万。只是伊万没有给他答案，他自己也忘记了。

“这么多书，怪不得你总是能找到奇怪的句子把我们全部‘打败’。”，格奥尔基赞叹道，1964年3月3日—10日，他和罗马尼亚代表团同中国人展开了为期八天的会谈，然而没有取得任何成果，光是毛先生一个人就对着他们滔滔不绝了一个多钟头。不过最后结局是好的，是的，仅限于中国和罗马尼亚，中国和苏联的矛盾没有得到任何解决，中国人认为苏联不道歉，中国绝不可能先道歉。

格奥尔基想了想当时的情况还觉得心有余悸，不过最让他忘不了的是，最后一天伊万来找他了，苏联先生看上去心情不是很好，这也难怪，这会心情好的不是事不关己就是别有用心。伊万直接问他，“王耀同志还好吗？”，这个问题直接把格奥尔基问住了，“您没见过他？”，“我……”，伊万愣了一下厉声道，“是他不见我！”，“哦~”，格奥尔基发出一声感叹，然后在伊万危险的目光下赶紧正经起来，“中国的同志态度很强硬。”。

“苏卡……”

“您说什么？”

“……”，伊万眨眨眼睛，半天才回答，“没什么，他们怎么说的？”，“他们和我们谈了北京的气候。”，“我不是问这个！”，“哈哈……”，格奥尔基不好意思的笑笑，看来注定躲不过了，他清了清嗓子，开始转述这几天谈的内容。

“中国同志要求您，还有……就是攻击了他们的所有人公开承认错误。”，“这不可能！这世界上可没有做错事还要别人道歉的道理！”，伊万反驳，格奥尔基耸耸肩，“毛先生说以后这些问题内部解决，不要拿出来说，为了公平，既然被公开提出来，他们也要公开反驳。”，“难道不是他们先提出来的？”，“毛先生说他们不是好战分子……”，“这话真不脸红！”，“……”，格奥尔基说不下去了，他说一句伊万跟着反驳一句，这到底是针对他还是针对王耀？？

伊万似乎也反应过来自己好像有点激动了，对面坐着的不是王耀，他为什么对着格奥尔基发火？他这是怎么了？“抱歉，请继续。”，伊万说，格奥尔基停了一会才继续说，“毛先生说他们不想和苏联闹翻。”，“哼！呃……抱歉。”，格奥尔基翻了个白眼，“毛先生说闹翻不是在四年前的布加勒斯特，而是六年前的联合舰队。”，“……”。

“您不会真的想……”

“您觉得呢？”

伊万微笑着看着格奥尔基，吓得他赶紧摇头，“不不，我只是……”，“苏联不想控制中国，苏联也不想和中国闹翻，是他们不信任苏联。”，伊万说，“好吧。”，格奥尔基有点无奈，“再来就是，嗯~这是王耀同志说的，他很不满您去了美国。”，伊万没说话，格奥尔基等了一会，看他还是没反应只好继续。

“毛先生还说，论战是苏联挑起来的，苏联写了两千多篇文章，中国才回复了七篇，所以……”，“那好，那就继续来吧，不是还有1993篇吗，我等着接回复！”，伊万站起来就走，“到底谁该道歉谁要后悔，交给时间交给人民交给真理决定吧！”。

所以，最后是自己被两边都喷了一顿？格奥尔基觉得全世界最大的冤大头就是他了，罗马尼亚不是传话筒！他可是很有民族自豪感的！格奥尔基还不知道，以后他还要给人当传话筒，而那两位主角更是他想不通的。

“至少，我从不和耀君吵架。”，德田方二说，“生日快乐，耀君。”，王耀一怔，自从德田方二表明了心迹，他就不知道怎么面对他，不过两党关系始终很好，毕竟他们有个共同的敌人——美帝国主义，现在又多了一个——苏联修正主义。

“谢谢，真吾。”

三个人开始闲聊，气氛也慢慢变得轻松自在起来了，等到德田方二和格奥尔基离开的时候，已经快十二点了，新的一天就要来了。王耀隐约听到远方烟火的绽放声，他送走那两位以后站在窗前。

“东风夜放花千树，更吹落，星如雨。”，王耀想起古老的诗句，这也是中国东风导弹的名字，而它的母版，是苏联的P-2导弹，他真的牢牢刻进了他的生命中，无处不在。“众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人正在灯火阑珊处。”。

“滴滴滴”，闹钟响了起来，王耀拿起来关掉，已经是第二天了，不知道印尼那边怎么样了，苏加诺总统能顺利稳定局势吗？如果不能，新上任的人又会使中印（尼）关系何去何从呢？亚非会议还能召开吗？太多疑问让王耀应接不暇，这个时代就像是亚历山大说的，野心勃勃又躁动不安，充满不确定。

“我真的想回到过去，可惜，我们只能往前走。”

“耀，我们都是冷战下的棋子，我们也可以自己选择棋路，我真不讨厌你。”

亚历山大儒雅的声音成了唯一的背景音，王耀慌忙从那一堆贺电中找出被他扔到一边的南斯拉夫的贺电，这些字看了几遍却什么也看不出来，是啊，人心是看不到的。王耀觉得自己刚才魔怔了，他叹口气放下贺电，突然注意到了一张淡红色的纸夹杂在这堆贺电里，王耀赶紧抽出那张纸，并不是薛涛笺，而是一张贺卡——红色的贺卡。

“哥哥，生日快乐。王晓湾”

妹妹精巧可爱的字迹恍如昨日，只不过并未换回简体字，王晓湾总和王耀唱反调，可她又是最不愿离开兄长的那个粘人精，太多误会、矛盾和谗言让他们渐行渐远，不知道何日才能重新拥抱。王耀把贺卡收在了抽屉里，和伊万的那些旧东西放在了一块。

“谢谢，湾儿。未来一定是美好的！”


	85. 第八十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

10月2日，苏哈托将军拒绝了苏加诺总统关于解决政治危机的要求，迫使他任命自己负责维护和恢复治安，同时把矛头指向了印尼共产党，接着陆军占领了哈林空军基地，印尼的权利被过渡到了苏哈托手中，苏加诺则被架空。

阿尔弗雷德早就回到了越南，面对神出鬼没的越共，美军没有一点好办法，除了大面积覆盖的轰炸以外，战术上没有什么胜利可言，阿尔弗雷德也越来越没耐心了，听说不久前被炸毁的几座桥已经被中国工程兵修缮完毕了，阿尔弗雷德啪得扔了战报，中国人真是到处给他找麻烦，从朝鲜到越南，只要有这些家伙他就一定吃瘪！

“现在起，要是看见那些家伙，就炸！反正子弹不长眼睛，你、你、你，还有你，都听明白了吗？”

“Yes，my leader！”

还有一份电报是从华盛顿发过来的，中情局认为此次印尼政变中，印尼共产党起着相当大的作用，就算不是他们策划的，他们也参与了某些重大决定，而且苏加诺和印尼共产党关系密切，或许是这些人太渴望权利了。8月，印尼共产党领袖艾地先生也说过类似的话，这些都可以作为证据。阿尔弗雷德看了一会电报，拿出一杯冰激凌撕开盖子。

很快，仅仅在政变发生的四天后，美驻印尼大使就表示希望军方可以就六名陆军将领被害的机会指控印尼共产党，同时还总结了一些其他原因，总之一句话——机不可失，时不再来。美国开始进行不断的反共宣传，十月中旬，印尼发生了大规模反共流血事件，不仅是印尼共产党遭受了灭顶之灾，还有大批华人也惨遭杀害。

印尼共产党的覆灭重重打击了中国，这也无形中加速了中国国内形成“革命”，而此时亚非会议的召开也成了烫手山芋，苏联仍然没有放弃努力加入。

伊万收到了外交部的报告，外交部的同志非常自豪，他们说，由于苏联的外交努力，现取得了非常棒的效果，公开声明支持苏联的国家增加了一半多，另外还有一些比较明确的表示支持，除此之外，新的阿尔及利亚政府（布迈丁）以及阿富汗等几个国家直接声明不支持中国的观点，希望邀请苏联参加会议。所以，最大的反对者还是中国，对此，他们提供了一份修改过的《指示》方案。

这份《指示》比起六月份的增加了很多内容，甚至为应对各种突发状况还专门作了预演（苏苏好努力）。针对中国，他们做了更多准备，中国拒绝参加怎么办和中国参加怎么和他们交流等等……可谓面面俱到。

“小耀，我真的足够尊重你了。”，伊万翻着文件，一边不断添上自己的意见，“真是的，还没有谁能让我这么小心翼翼的去考虑各种方案，你是第一个，也是唯一一个，要是你还不信任我，还不领情，我真的要失望了。”，伊万这么想着，脑海里对着幻想出来的王耀砸了几个拳头，正满足的时候，突然王耀身边出现了一个人，黑衣金发深红色的眼睛，伊万吓了一跳，这家伙已经很久没出现了，他都快把他忘了。

“滚开小耀身边！”

“哼~”，维克多高傲的看着伊万，“赶走我之前，你是不是要赶走另一个人？”，“你说什么？”，“你自己看。”，维克多指了指远处，伊万看到了有两个人。

“你真的什么也不在乎了？”，王耀问，“耀，都过去了，咳咳……我现在自己都自顾不暇，咳咳……”，亚历山大靠在墙上，看上去很虚弱，“亚扎，你还好吗？”，“真幸福啊，你还关心我。”，“你……”，王耀生气了，“现在你还有心思开玩笑！”，“我就是这样的人啊，你还不了解我？”，“哼，我真后悔认识你俩。”，“哦，没事，兴许以后你就不用见到我了。”，“别再说了！”。

两个人的声音跟着他们一起消失了，只剩下伊万和他对面的维克多，“这是真的？”，伊万问，“你猜猜看。”，维克多说，“我去哪了？”，“你？”，维克多笑了，“你就是带来这些悲剧的罪魁祸首啊。”，“你胡说！”，伊万猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己趴在桌子上睡着了，他还没改完文件，他看到下一段——“越南问题”的苏联立场。

王晓桂和王晓云去了前面，越往那边炮火声越密集，王燹让他们赶紧回去，这里太危险了，“美国人又不在这。”，王晓桂说，“美国人不在，他们的飞机可是天天来。”，王燹说，“耳朵都震出老茧了。”，“那是他们没本事，打不过就火力覆盖，算什么英雄。”，王晓桂说，王晓云从医疗帐篷里出来了，他们是来慰问和运送物资的，也没必要待太久。

“燹哥！”，王晓云跟王燹打了个招呼，他们熟悉起来后，王晓云习惯这么叫王燹，她还夸他是个好男人，让王晓桂郁闷了好久。“晓云同志。”，王燹给王晓云敬了个礼，他性格比较木讷，又绝对的遵规守礼，在军队里属于优秀典型。王晓云笑笑，刚想说话就听到飞机的引擎声，接着一排排炮弹坠下来落地爆炸。

“妈的！”

王燹反应迅速，“全部去掩体！”，他拉过吓呆的王晓云和王晓桂，“跟我来！”，这些人都是被炸习惯的，很快就有序的躲好了，一轮轰炸结束，飞机声渐渐远了。王晓云刚才被吓坏了，她躲在王晓桂怀里紧紧闭着眼睛，王晓桂安慰着她，王燹慢慢挪到掩体外，小心的观察，“好像走了。”，他身边一个战士说，“连长，我们出去吧，还有活儿要干。”，“先别急。”，王燹说，“再看看，上次不就飞回来了？”，“他奶奶的！”。

等了好一会，也没有飞机再回来，大家的神经都开始放松了，突然一声孩童的号哭从上面传了过来，那孩子呜哇呜哇的喊着什么，大家都没听懂，这应该是个越南孩子。“哎！连长！”，王燹直接冲了出去，他旁边那个战士都没来得及拦他。

“连长，危险！”

王燹两下就跳到了地面上，看到是一个四五岁的小姑娘，脸上脏兮兮的都是泥土，衣服也破破烂烂的，可能是和家人失散了，也可能……已经没有家人了。小姑娘看到突然出现的人吓了一跳，但是又注意到这是个和她一样的黄皮肤人。

“爸爸！”

小姑娘喊着越南话张开手臂就跑了过来，“哎，小心……”，王燹赶紧跑过去接住小姑娘，“连长，快下来！飞机声来了！”，底下有人喊，“我这就……”，王燹还没说完，美国的飞机就已经飞来了，新的一轮轰炸开始了。

一阵更加密集的爆炸声连带掩体里也跟着到处坠落碎石子，王晓桂护在王晓云身上，给她挡住砸下来的石子，“不、不行啊，燹哥还在外面。”，王晓云的声音在发抖，“这会不能出去。”，“可是……”，“晓云！”，王晓云不再说话了，她也知道绝对不可能现在出去，一个人不能带累了集体完蛋。

终于，又一轮轰炸结束了，飞机声再次远去，已经有几个耐不住的战士跳出去了，接着就听到上面痛心疾首的哀嚎，“连长——”，王晓云浑身一颤，慌忙从王晓桂怀里起来，王晓桂抓紧她的肩膀，“别哭！”，“哥！”，王晓云回身抱紧王晓桂，“晓云，别哭，这是打仗，眼泪不值钱，别让大家跟着难受。”，“好……”。

王燹牺牲在了第二轮轰炸中，那个小姑娘被他护在身下，捡回了一条命，连里的几个护士收留了她，还给她取了一个中国名字——小灵。小姑娘还不知道自己遇到了谁，更不知道有人为了保护她而死。

10月22日，周先生致函了三十八个亚非国家及其政府首脑，阐明了中国政府对于延期召开第二次亚非会议的立场，两周前，周先生已经和巴基斯坦商业部长提过会议延期的问题了。现在中国经过了进一步分析以后，最终认为本次会议最好无限期延长。经过了一番讨论后，十月底，阿尔及尔宣布第二次亚非会议不定期推迟，连续延期了两次的亚非会议最终彻底流产，而1965年也只剩下最后两个月了。

亚非会议的流产，印尼共产党的灭顶之灾，让中苏对抗的天平开始转向，似乎这些都证明了苏联的“正确”和“胜利”，这让中国很不满，而国内不同寻常的气氛也愈加浓厚，躁动的情绪正在悄悄蔓延。

11月5日，中共中央复函了苏共中央，还是八月那批物资的问题，越南方面一直没有回应，苏联却催得很紧，十月初中国回应说要等待越南的答复，王耀在电话里再次重申拒绝接受苏联援助越南的军事物资，他和伊万两个不可避免的大吵一架。最后经过讨论，五天后中国约见了苏联驻华武官，表示可以采取通融的态度保证物资及时运过去，然而，接下来苏联没反应了，一直到10月21日，苏共中央致函中共中央，指责中国有意拖延。

“你他娘的是不是没事找事？”

“我怎么了？”

“你还问我？”，王耀声调提高了好多，“我们说了双方可以单独办理换文，尽早把这批物资运过去，是你们他娘的没回复，现在反咬一口是我们拖延，到底谁拖延！”，“我们从八月等到了十月，你说是谁拖延？”，伊万不甘示弱，“那也是越南的问题！”，“这也是你的问题！我们都是兄弟，通融一下怎么了？以前跟我要援助的时候怎么没见你扭扭捏捏的？”，“你再说一遍！”，“怎么？你还不认账了？”，“爷欠你的已经还清了！我们两个之间没有旧账！”，这句话伤了伊万的心，他恨不得立马飞到北京把这个“薄情寡义”还“不讲理”的中国人揍一顿。

“王耀！你欠我的早就还不清了！”

“啪！”，王耀直接把伊万的电话挂了，把他后面还要说的全挡了回去，被挂了电话的北极熊彻底炸了，他左右看了一圈，然后跑到书柜前把最上层放着的一个画框拿了下来，直接扔在了地上，玻璃碎了一地，被框起来的画飘了出来，伊万一点犹豫都没有的拾起来撕了个粉碎，碎纸像雪花一样落下来，和那些玻璃碎渣混在了一起。

阮氏玲拿着新整理好的目录一个头两个大，中国和苏联这俩闹别扭就闹别扭，为什么还要把越南扯进来，一个是非要按章办事丝毫不愿意迁就，一个是任性妄为经常违反协议，结果就是运输计划被打乱，极大影响了正常援助。

“我得去趟莫斯科。”，阮氏玲说，胡志明想了一会也点点头，“去一趟也好，我们得保证这仗打的下去。”，“那我明天就出发。”，阮氏玲说，“让上次去莫斯科的同志也一起去吧。”，“嗯。”。

就在阮氏玲离开越南飞往莫斯科没几天后，11月14日，美军和北越在德浪河谷“不期而遇”，双方爆发了第一次大规模战斗。以前虽然双方拉锯，但是并没有长久的阵地战，越南人熟稔中国的游击战术，总是神出鬼没的，让美军头疼不已。

阮氏玲还不知道国内的状况，和苏联的谈判已经差不多进入尾声了，苏联人很爽快的和他们达成了协议，大部分运输改为海运，但是这仅限于经济物资，军事物资仍然需要依靠中国的铁路运输，不过对于急需各种物资的越南来说，能解决一样是一样，少了经济物资，军事物资就可以优先过境。

十一月的莫斯科已经很冷了，十月革命48周年的日子刚过去不久，红场上还能隐约感受到未散去的喜悦和骄傲，阮氏玲裹紧了衣服把一半脸缩在领子里，她旁边的伊万早就习惯了这些寒冷，他围着红色的围巾，穿的并不厚，可以清晰地看出他修长的身材，阮氏玲有点不好意思，她装作若无其事的打量着这片广场。

“中午您吃的还习惯吗？”，伊万问，“呃？”，阮氏玲原本在看前方的瓦西里升天教堂，伊万的声音让她心头一颤，“很好，我很喜欢。”，阮氏玲回答，“那就好。”，伊万笑着说，“如果还有需要，就不要客气，苏联会尽全力帮助。”，“嗯……”，阮氏玲点点头，虽然她不想承认，但是苏联的援助确实比中国可观，这倒不怪王耀，这是国家实力的差距，“感谢您。”。

“这是我的责任。”

伊万把围巾重新围了一圈，感到更加温暖了，“作为第一个社会主义国家，理应带领大家好好走下去，如果有谁要掉队，我一定会把他拽回来的。你、他们都是我的好兄弟哦~所以，一、个、也、不、能、少，对吧？”，“对。”，“不过，小耀这次确实过分了。”，伊万说，阮氏玲一惊，她没敢接话，伊万又继续说，“非常时期还这么死心眼，难道是在针对我吗？”，“……”，阮氏玲完全无法回答这个问题，她只好打圆场说，“不是他，是我答复晚了。”，“哦~”，伊万笑笑，“我理解。”。


	86. 第八十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

天色渐暗，随着双方伤亡不断增加，美军决定先撤退，但是撤退得很不容易，“用黄磷弹。”，前线接到了阿尔弗雷德的命令，随即开始使用黄磷弹，这些经验来自朝鲜战场，这玩意的燃烧效果确实吓到了北越军队，被围困的美军开始回撤。等到五点的时候，美军重新安排好了部署。

阿尔弗雷德接到了通知，有小队会来把他带回去，但是阿尔弗雷德立刻拒绝了，“hero要在这看着他们坠落地狱！”，然后他听到外面传来的嘈杂声，阿尔弗雷德掀了帘子出去问道，“怎么回事！”，“越南人一直在骚扰。”，“哦！Fuck！”，阿尔弗雷德一转身进了帐篷，然后又出来了，带着他的枪。

“您要去哪？”

“干掉这些家伙！”

美军发射的炮火让北越军无法靠近，阿尔弗雷德点掉了几个人，因为11月份还属于越南雨季，半夜开始淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，这让人很难受，衣服被打湿以后影响行动，而且雨水滚进眼睛里还影响视线，阿尔弗雷德顾不了这些，趴在地上向前射击，一颗子弹打在他旁边的草丛里，雨水立刻浇灭了那柔弱不堪的青烟。

持续不断的战斗进行着，阿尔弗雷德打空了所有子弹，他疲惫的退回来，“等天亮了就准备发起进攻。”，“Yes！您先休息吧。”，“嗯。”，阿尔弗雷德点点头，他回到自己的帐篷就直接躺倒在了床上。

阿尔弗雷德是被吵醒的，他从床上弹了起来，然后拾起扔在地上的枪，这时候外面传来喊声，大概意思是遇到了越南人，敌军正在来袭。阿尔弗雷德直接冲了出去，“你们，全部进来！”，结果，等到了早上六点也不见敌军来。“他们是不是又打算玩那些突然出现的招数？”，阿尔弗雷德一拍桌子，他对面的美军指挥官都面面相觑，只能耸耸肩。

“F！U！C！K！”

这句刚骂出来没多久，他们就接到了报告：越南人来了！“全部进入战斗！”，阿尔弗雷德把笔扔在地图上。美军和北越军队展开了激烈的战斗，相比昨天的战斗，北越火力更加充足，而且准头非常好，战斗甚至变成了白刃战。

眼看北越军队就要突破美军阵地了，阿尔弗雷德闯进了指挥所，“sir？”，“把这东西给我！”，阿尔弗雷德一把抢过电报耳机，“‘断箭’！‘断箭’！请求空中支援！重复一遍，请求空中支援！”，他很快收到了回应，“收到！重复一遍，收到！”，阿尔弗雷德扔下耳机，“做好接应！”，“Yes！”。

很快，空中轰炸机来了，开始实施近接轰炸，美军也渐渐稳住了阵地，将近三个小时的战斗，双方都付出了巨大伤亡，但是火力上美军占据绝对的上风，北越压力越来越大，接着北越军的南方大片地区遭受了近乎饱和的轰炸，火光把大地变成一片赤红，滚热的火球烘烤着空气，混杂了焦土的味道又被雨水添上了腐烂的潮味。此时战斗已经渐趋缓和，北越认识到最大的阻碍还是火力差距悬殊。

阮氏玲是第二天早上回来的，她刚落地就接到了坏消息：北越发起了四次冲锋，均未成功。这让原本心情略微放松的阮氏玲重新皱起眉头，她回到指挥部和大家进行了讨论，“看来阵地战同样不适合我们。”，有人说，阮氏玲点点头，“中国教给我们的是游击战术，更何况拼火力我们本来就先天不足。”，“那么？”，“撤退吧，保留战斗力要紧。”，阮氏玲说，“正好，苏联答应了提供援助，以后可以慢慢弥补火力弱点。”。

北越军队大部开始撤离，粗略估计这三天来越共损失了千名战士（米米数据），战斗一直持续到18日清晨才全部结束，双方都宣称自己是胜利者。

阮氏玲坐在指挥所里看着战报，“我，真的胜利了吗？”，付出了那么大的伤亡，也没怎么撼动美国人的整体攻势，到底是战术有问题还是战斗力有问题？阮氏玲突然很好奇王耀是怎么在朝鲜抗住十七个国家的军队的，也许，除了王耀自身的实力外，还有一个藏在幕后的影子起着作用——苏联。

“耀兄，布拉金斯基先生对于你、对于整个社会主义阵营、对于……我，到底是个什么样的存在呢？”，阮氏玲小声呢喃着，视线移到窗外的密林，高耸的树顶争夺着阳光，“如果……我打赢了美国人，您会不会也对我另眼相看？”，她微微笑着，眼神充满了迷恋，“我想有一天，和你、和你们站在一起。”。

12月24日，阿尔弗雷德独自来到了伦敦，亚瑟听说他最近心情不好，邀请他来伦敦一起过圣诞，等到阿尔弗雷德兴冲冲的打算给他哥哥一个感谢的拥抱时，开门的居然是弗朗西斯。“哎呀，小阿尔对哥哥真是热情呢~”，弗朗西斯很大方的张开双臂，阿尔弗雷德直接推开了他，“hero不想看到你。”，“为什么？哥哥不记得有得罪过你。”，弗朗西斯装作受伤的捧着心口，“哼！”，阿尔弗雷德直接越过他进屋了。

“小阿尔，有话说清楚，哥哥很在意哦~”，弗朗西斯追了上来，阿尔弗雷德停住脚步转身大声说，“那hero告诉你！”，他伸出一根手指，“首先，第一！今年四月份你们背着我干了什么？”，“什么？”，弗朗西斯疑惑的眨眨眼，“布、鲁、塞、尔！”，“那个啊。”，弗朗西斯随手拿起一枝玫瑰咬在嘴里，“他们都同意了哦，哥哥这是……”，“这是对美国的挑战！”，“小阿尔你这样说就太冤枉哥哥了，在你和小伊万面前，我们只是可怜的‘小国’，可没那么大胆子。”，“弗朗吉，你有时候可能真的很怂，但是，hero不认为一个当了几百年霸主的家伙——”，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，“真的是个怂包。”。

“噗~”，弗朗西斯蓝紫色的眼睛笑成了新月，他刚想回答，亚瑟就进来了，“我倒认为，这可不是只针对美国，还有苏联。”，弗朗西斯漫不经心的瞪了一眼英国人，“又想挑拨离间了？小亚蒂你这是天性爆发？”，“我对你只有脾气爆发。”，“哦？你在床上可不这……”，“啪！”，一个耳光打在了弗朗西斯脸上，但是谁都知道这根本不疼，只是听上去很吓人而已。

阿尔弗雷德乐得看他俩的笑话，他又伸出了第二根手指，“其次，第二！上次在联合国你为什么把我推进去不管？”，弗朗西斯正捂着脸“怒视”亚瑟，听到这个问题直接笑弯了腰，“你不该感谢我吗？”，“我感谢你个波士顿！”，“你说什么？”，亚瑟瞪了一眼阿尔弗雷德，对方赶紧看向弗朗西斯，“你这是把我往火坑推！”，“哥哥看你在火坑里很开心呢~”，“弗朗西斯！”，阿尔弗雷德直接扑了过来，弗朗西斯接下他的拳头，凑近他耳边小声说，“下次记得把脖子上的咬痕处理好，小亚蒂可能没注意，哥哥倒是看的很清楚呢~”，“你！”，阿尔弗雷德脸一红，直接推开了弗朗西斯。

亚瑟看到阿尔弗雷德突然脸红到脖子根，奇怪地问弗朗西斯，“你说了什么？”，“哥哥……”，“他什么都没说！”，“嗯？”，亚瑟的眼睛眯得更细了，这时一个少年敲门进来了，正好帮阿尔弗雷德解了尴尬。

王嘉龙垂着眼睛端着一个圆盘进来了，“红茶和红酒。”，他低声说，阿尔弗雷德好奇的打量着他，这是王耀的亲弟弟，长得和他还真像，只是眉眼过于清冷，比起王耀温润的眉眼，让人觉得难以接近。

亚瑟很快走上去接过王嘉龙手中的盘子，“怎么只有三杯？”，王嘉龙抬头看了亚瑟一眼又重新低下头，“因为正好三个人。”，“你的呢？”，“？”，王嘉龙惊讶的抬头，看到亚瑟在微笑，他把自己的红茶递给王嘉龙，“你也喜欢红茶，我知道的。”，“谢谢……柯克兰先生。”。

阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟居然这样温柔地对待一个人很意外，亚瑟对他也很好，但是从来没有这样贴心，仿佛王嘉龙是个易碎的水晶娃娃，必须小心呵护，一点儿重话都能让他粉身碎骨，弗朗西斯注意到阿尔弗雷德失落的眼神，他凑上来小声说，“因为这孩子长得和王耀太像了。”，“什么？”，阿尔弗雷德看向弗朗西斯，却看到对方眼中一样的失落，弗朗西斯笑了一下，“睹物思人，没听过吗？”。

“不过，哥哥认为，这才是鳄鱼的眼泪呢。”

电视机里放着圣诞歌曲，四个人围在桌前，弗朗西斯说要给每个人抽一张新年祝福，阿尔弗雷德不屑一顾，亚瑟很无所谓，倒是王嘉龙很感兴趣，“这个真的有用？”，“心诚则灵。”，弗朗西斯说，接着就让他们抽牌，王嘉龙第一个抽了一张。

“哦，看来，嘉龙心情不太好。”，弗朗西斯说，王嘉龙一怔，却没有更多回应，“不过，你已经选择了原谅，哥哥建议你，开心点。”，弗朗西斯说，王嘉龙点点头，“我知道了，谢谢您，波诺弗瓦先生。”。

“你们也来？”，弗朗西斯看上去兴致很高，阿尔弗雷德直接扭头表示不参与，亚瑟倒是很捧场的抽了一张，弗朗西斯看到牌微微一笑，“亚蒂，你累了。”，亚瑟睁大眼睛，弗朗西斯放下牌，拉过亚瑟的手合在自己手心里，“不过，你可以选择重新出发。”，他看了一眼阿尔弗雷德继续说，“考虑考虑哥哥的邀请吧。”，亚瑟还没回应，阿尔弗雷德用力拍了下桌子，然后抽了一张牌递给弗朗西斯，“帮我看看！”。

弗朗西斯微笑着接过阿尔弗雷德的牌，然后笑得更深了，他把牌展示给阿尔弗雷德，调侃道，“看来你的春天真的来了。”，阿尔弗雷德看到这还是他一年前抽到的那张，甚至是一样的逆位。“把握好机会，也许只是一种合作关系，但是对你来说依旧很重要。”，弗朗西斯说，阿尔弗雷德哼了一声没有理会他。

最后，弗朗西斯也给自己抽了一张祝福牌，他看到结果之后笑着放了回去，然后重新洗牌装好放回了口袋，王嘉龙好奇地问，“抽到了什么？”，弗朗西斯看了他一眼，竖起手指嘘声说，“这是哥哥自己的答案，不能告诉任何人哦~”，“好吧。”。

清脆的铃声响起，远处的钟声也开始响起，盖过了铃声的脆响，已经十二点了，平安夜已过，圣诞节来了。“Merry Christmas！”，不知道谁先说了一句，剩下的三个跟着举杯庆贺，新的一年，就这样到来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （统一说明：嘉龙抽到的是宝剑三逆位，代表消极的自我、原谅、直面痛苦，嘉龙对耀耀已经不再怨恨，而是选择了原谅，但是他内心的消极对话让他很痛苦；亚瑟抽到是宝剑四逆位，代表劳累、筋疲力竭、需要好好休息，进而再出发，这时英国还没加入欧共体，所以法法邀请他加入；弗朗西斯抽到的是正义正位，代表真实、真相、维系平衡，他发现了米米和苏苏上床的秘密，同时他也希望让欧洲在美苏争霸中维持一个平衡。不过，正义是一张有幕布的牌哦~）


	87. 第八十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

年初，王耀接到了阮氏玲的电话，阮氏玲说已经和苏联还有东欧各国达成了协议，今后援越的经济物资大部分直接安排海运，这样可以保证军事物资优先通过铁路转运过境，王耀淡淡的答应了，然后挂了电话开始生闷气。

去年7月，中越之间就“海路运输”达成了一个协议，大意就是经过铁路运输的一般物资如果遇到越南铁路运输能力不足时，将由越南改为海运，运力由中国安排。签完不久，中国就关于苏联指责中国阻挠运输反问，“你们为什么不用你们为数众多的远洋船舶运输你们的军事物资呢？”，还挖苦苏联说给越南的海军舰艇一直没给，又要求中国转运，最后中国得出结论——“你们害怕美帝国主义”。

王耀知道阮氏玲也很为难，她这是两边都不想得罪，所以他也不能说什么，“哎。”，王耀长长叹口气，现在……他还有多少可以信任的朋友或是兄弟呢？

2月，巴尔思接到了落地乌兰巴托的伊万，苏联人在飞机上就迫不及待的和他挥手，他鲜红的围巾飞扬在风中，就像一面旗帜。巴尔思喊道，“注意安全，布拉金斯基先生，您再往前点就要摔下来了。”，伊万低头看看自己的脚，确实，他站的太靠前了。“嘿，我这就下来了。”，伊万直接跑了下来，把巴尔思吓坏了，苏联先生像个半大的熊孩子一样。

“巴图，好久不见。”，伊万说，巴尔斯立马不客气的戳穿他的客套，“我们上个月才见过，就在莫斯科。”，“哦……”，伊万假装思索了一会，“那是官方的，现在是我们两个之间的，是私人的。”，巴尔思暗暗翻了个白眼，伊万又说，“我想骑马。”，“您在上周就跟我喋喋不休这件事，我早就准备好了。”，巴尔思揉揉耳朵说，伊万一摊手，“我怕你忘了。”，“您的事我可不会忘。”。

乌兰巴托的二月经常会下雪，雪后晶莹开阔的草原别有一番风情，今天就是这样的好日子。伊万以前经常去骑马，不过最近几年少了，最近一次还是两年前和菲德尔一起，结果自己出了意外，吓得克里姆林宫干脆严禁他再做任何存在危险的事，当然飙车除外，因为勃列日涅夫也喜欢。

“今天几号？”，伊万突然问，巴尔思很奇怪，“11号，您居然不记得？”，伊万仿佛没听见他的疑问，他调转马头，然后向着东方开始狂奔，“哎——布拉金斯基先生，您等等我，小心！这可刚下过雪！”，巴尔思无奈的追上去。

越往东积雪越少，毛茸茸的草地闪着光，太阳总是偏爱东方，从那里升起，最先把温暖送到那里。伊万总算停了下来，马蹄真的打了滑，飞溅的碎雪在阳光下就像点点星光，伊万用手挡住太阳的光芒，“还有三天。”。

“万尼亚！”，巴尔思的声音从伊万身后传来，伊万朝他喊道，“巴图，快一点！”，不一会，巴尔思追了上来，他不满地抱怨，“您还让我快一点？我差点摔了自己！”，伊万笑着眨眨眼，“那是因为我相信你的骑术。”，“您还是体谅体谅我这个老人家吧。”，巴尔思说，“老人家？”，“呃……”，巴尔思觉得自己说错话了，在伊万面前提蒙古帝国确实不太合适，他正要解释，伊万说，“对于国家来说，没有老不老，只有消亡和新生。”，他重新看着东方，“我们都有最美好的未来。”。巴尔斯知道，东方是中国的方向。

“巴图。”，伊万回头看着巴尔思，“下个月苏联将要召开苏共二十三大，我邀请你参加。”，巴尔思立马答应，“我肯定参加。”，伊万点点头，他拿起马鞭指向东方，“上那去，我看到那里很美。”，“好。”。

德田方二和日共代表团来到了上海，王耀已经在等他了，回去的路上，德田方二说希望和王耀单独谈谈，王耀答应了。等到两个人面对面坐好，德田方二长舒一口气，他有很多话要告诉王耀，但是他又怕王耀接受不了，所以他选择了一个婉转的切入点。

“耀君，我见到了本田菊。”，德田方二说，王耀一惊，这个名字已经陌生了太久，他再次听到居然只剩从头到脚的凉意，“他见你？”，王耀问得很小心，德田方二笑笑说，“我也很奇怪，见他的时候感觉就像在照镜子。”，“……”，王耀不知道怎么回答，德田方二继续说，“他说他很想念您。”，王耀又是一震，仍旧没有回应，德田方二说，“他不能和您建立邦交关系，因为美国不允许。”，“真吾，我不想提他了。”，王耀开始抗拒这个话题，德田方二却摇了摇头，“耀君，这也是我的愿望。”。

“什么？”

“耀君，我可能要消失了。”

德田方二认真地看着王耀，他终于有了勇气去好好端详面前这个人，“你说什么？”，王耀瞳孔一震，直接站了起来，德田方二淡淡微笑着，“耀君，你担心我？我……居然有些幸福呢，你是在乎我的？”，他伸出手想要拉住王耀的衣角，王耀直接握住了他的手，“真吾！我不信！”，“抱歉，耀君，这是真的。”，德田方二扣紧王耀的手指。

“我没有骗你，我亲眼看到自己的身体变得透明，然后又变回来，我听到德田先生的声音，就像他去世前握着我的手说的。他说，我的真吾，你要感恩这里的成长，而在海的那边是你不能忘记的家乡。”，“什么意思？”，“耀君，我要回家啦。”，“不！”，王耀再也忍不住抱紧了德田方二。

德田方二从未见过王耀这样的情绪外露，他的出现太短，不过四十几年，他只是王耀漫长生命中的一个点，可是对于德田方二来说，王耀是他生命中一段轰轰烈烈的赞歌，只是在这段赞歌里，真正和王耀奏出了慷慨乐章的是另一个人。

“耀君，我真的好喜欢你。”德田方二不肯松开王耀的手指，“其实这次他们不让我来的，他们希望我留在日本，好像那样我就不会消失了。可是，我一定要来看看你。”，德田方二轻轻吻上王耀，这个吻行云流水，比起第一次紧张到不知所措的吻好了太多。王耀没有逃避，他甚至主动回应了这个吻。

“我已经失去了印尼兄弟，我不能再失去你。”，王耀颤抖着说，“耀君，你放心，日共还在。”，“不……”，“你还有布拉金斯基先生。”，“不！”，王耀使劲摇头，“他不算……他不算！”，他已经不再是他了，是修正主义、是大国沙文……

最后，德田方二保持了对王耀的绝对尊重，他们互相拥抱着睡着了。耀君，我知道你不爱我，你爱着的人就在那，无论你怎么咒骂，你都骗不了自己的心。

在日本，德田方二也是这么告诉本田菊的，他看着跪坐在自己对面垂首静默的人，只是自顾自的把手中的俳句写完，“那条河，浩浩汤汤，尽头即为家乡；那只雀，跌跌撞撞，离家去而勿忘。”，德田方二把俳句交给本田菊，本田菊接过俳句淡淡道谢，“在下的也写好了。”，他把自己的俳句递给德田方二，德田方二低头念着，“爱别离，难忘是酒香；怨憎会，刺破了心墙。”。

德田方二抬头看着本田菊，“你爱他却伤他最深。”，“在下不明白。”，“这就是我为什么讨厌你。”，“为什么呢？德田君。”，“因为你不明白什么是爱，爱是尊重不是强迫，更不是占有。”，德田方二慢慢站起来，“他爱的人，始终是布拉金斯基先生。”，本田菊笑的晦暗，“现在，他最讨厌的人也是布拉金斯基先生。”，“那也轮不到你。”，德田方二冷笑着，“本田君，君子之交淡如水，小人之交甘若醴，你已经忘了。”，他跌跌撞撞的走出这座宫殿，却听到本田菊平静的声音，“我会以君子之礼促成日中建交。”。

“是吗？”，德田方二慢慢转过身，看到站在大殿门口，一袭深灰色和服，几乎要与地面上的灰色砖石融为一体的本田菊，他身后是沉默的深红色殿门，他就像一个突然出现的鬼魅一样站在那里。

“那正是我的愿望，交给你了，本田君。”

“请放心吧，德田君。”

2月18日，日共代表团出发前去越南，3月22日，日共代表团回到了北京，却带来一个让王耀悲痛欲绝的消息，在从朝鲜飞回北京的飞机上，德田方二彻底消失了，王耀呆滞地听宫本显治叙述了当时的情况，这个消息实在是太突然，所有人都毫无准备，周先生让王晓京赶紧带王耀先回去。

“真吾……”

王耀一路上不断念着这个名字，印尼共产党被摧毁了，第二次亚非会议开不成了，越南也和苏联越走越近，现在，德田方二就这样离开了，即使日本共产党还在，王耀仍旧完全无法接受，他最后在王晓京怀里睡着了。

伊万打来电话的时候王耀还没醒，王晓京小声说，“大哥睡着了。”，伊万很奇怪，他特意挑好了时间，这个点王耀应该在工作，怎么睡着了？“他怎么了？”，王晓京听出伊万的担忧，无奈的摇摇头，“他没事。”，“那好吧，让他好好休息，我晚点打过来，要是有事一定要让他去医院，或者给我打电话。”，伊万嘱咐道，王晓京赶紧答应，挂了电话以后他再次摇摇头，布拉金斯基先生怎么想的，给他打电话能有什么用？

“万尼亚……万尼亚！”

王晓京听到王耀的喊声，赶紧跑了过去，“大哥？大哥！”，他用力晃着王耀，终于王耀浑身一颤猛然睁开眼睛，“大哥，你做噩梦了？”，“我……”，王耀满头大汗的喘着粗气，“这是哪？”，“这是你的办公室。”，“那就好那就好……”，王耀慢慢坐起来，王晓京帮他擦了汗，“要喝水吗？”，“不。”，王耀摇摇头，“日共代表团呢？”，“去会谈了。”，“哦。”，王耀愣了一会才点点头。

“那个。”，王晓京犹豫了一会还是告诉了王耀，“布拉金斯基先生刚打了电话。”，“嗯？”，刚刚的梦魇再次鲜活起来，王耀一下从沙发上跳下来，跑过去抓起了电话，“您好。”，电话里的声音依旧鲜活，王耀这才彻底放了心。伊万紧接着问，“你还好吗？”，“我……”，王耀想敷衍一句“我很好”，但是听到伊万的声音反而更加掩饰不了，一种强烈的想要亲近想要依靠的冲动驱使着他，“万尼亚，真吾消失了。”。

“什么？”

王耀的眼泪彻底冲破了泪腺，伊万清楚地听到他颤抖的哭声，“真吾他消失了，就像大秦那样。”，伊万很疑惑，德田方二怎么会消失？日共不是还在吗？他想不明白，只好干巴巴的先安慰王耀，“小耀，你别哭。”，然后，伊万彻底不知道说什么了，如果他在王耀身边就能给他一个拥抱，可惜现在他在莫斯科，距离北京有将近六千公里的直线距离。

“小耀。”，伊万尽力让自己的语言不那么混乱，“日共还在，这说明国际共运、还有阵营没有受到影响，这……只是个意外。”，“意外？”，王耀听上去很惊讶，“你就这样敷衍？”，“……”，“就算真吾的消失没有影响到日本共产党，没有影响到阵营，你也不能这样敷衍，你是我们的哥哥，居然这样说？”，“我不是这个意思，就是因为我也无法解释这是怎么了，所以我认为更要保持冷静。”，“万尼亚，我做不到。”。

电话那头长叹一声，伊万说，“小耀，我不知道怎么安慰你。如果你想哭，我可以一直陪着你，如果你需要倾诉，我可以认真听着，其他的我无能为力，很抱歉。”，王耀知道他说的没错，可是这些话还是太过刺耳。

“算了，我想睡一觉。”

“你可以随时找我。”

“嗯。”，王耀点头，“你是有什么事？”，“等你休息好了我再告诉你。”，接着伊万直接挂了电话。

这一觉，王耀直接睡到了第二天下午，他醒来的时候，居然发现自己在床上而不是办公室的沙发里，更让他意外的是，这里多了个人。

“小耀，我给你煮了吃的。”，伊万端着一只碗正好进来，王耀以为自己还在梦里，然后他闻到了一股奇怪的味道，嗯，来自小熊手上的碗里。王耀下意识捏住鼻子，“你煮了什么东西？”，“好多东西。”，伊万走到王耀身边坐下，殷勤的把碗递了过去，“颜色是不好看，可是绝对够营养。”，“……”，王耀看着他，“你想毒死我？”。

“嗯？”，伊万眨眨眼睛，很无辜的摇头，“我为什么要毒死你？”，王耀叹口气，推开了伊万的手，“万尼亚，我现在没心情跟你开玩笑。”，“我没有开玩笑。”，伊万把东西放到一边认真地说，“我等了你一晚上，你都没回我电话。”，王耀抬头看着他，“你等了一晚上？”，“是啊，我还以为你在跟我开玩笑。”，伊万说，然后他习惯性的拥抱了王耀，“我很担心你，所以我就来了。”，这下王耀又想哭了，伊万的体温并不够温暖，可却是他最依恋的怀抱。

“抱歉，让你等了这么久。”

“我接受你的道歉。”

伊万抱着王耀轻轻摇晃着，一直到中国人自己推开了他，“怎么了？”，“你到底有什么事？”，王耀看了一眼那只碗，他还是没勇气尝一尝，打算自己做点吃的填补肚子，伊万看王耀下了床往外走也跟了上去，“小耀，我来邀请中共同志们参加苏共二十三大。”，听到这个，王耀停住脚步，转身看着伊万，“我们已经拒绝过了。”，“我知道，所以我想问问你，中国真的打算和苏联分道扬镳？”，“万尼亚，如果我们换过来，你会接受我的邀请吗？”，“我……”，伊万一下噎住，“我会来的。”，“不，你不会。”，王耀重新转身向前走，“来了就等于认输、等于后悔，你的自尊心不会允许。”。

“小耀。”

伊万追上王耀继续说着，“你还以为自己是对的吗？印尼共产党发生了什么你就没有一点反思吗？”，王耀反问他，“你呢？对美帝国主义卑躬屈膝对自己的兄弟见死不救就是对的吗？”，“我没有，你还不知道吧？我和阮氏玲……”，“我全都知道！”，王耀转身揪住伊万的衣服，“现在这么积极，你是害怕被我夺走影响力？”，伊万看着他，“你也一样在害怕，对吗？”。

“哼！”，王耀甩开伊万，“我可没有。”，“你有。”，伊万说，“你害怕了，你的那套出问题了。”，“那也是因为你！不……还有一些受到你的影响的人，在中国，想要制造混乱。”，王耀后退一步，“我决不允许！”，伊万觉得他这样有点不太对，他赶紧上去安抚王耀的情绪，“小耀，没有人想……”，“放开我！”，王耀突然推开了伊万，“修正主义！”，中国人转身加快脚步走了，伊万站在原地看着他，王耀的情绪很奇怪，他就像一只应激反应的猫咪，突然就翻脸了。

等王耀给自己煮了粥出来，发现伊万不见了，警卫员告诉他，苏联先生走了，他说他回国去了，王耀彻底僵住了，警卫员看他半天没反应，伸手在他眼前晃晃，“没事吧？”，王耀这才回过神，他看了一眼警卫员就直接转身回屋了。

我并不会写俳句，只是看过一些，对于格式什么的不太明白，所以要是格式有误，请见谅。）


	88. 第八十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

日共代表团在北京受到了热烈欢迎，他们原计划访问北京和广州，却突然接到了毛先生的邀请，要他们来上海举行会谈。因此，日共代表团改变了原计划，在上海，他们见到了毛先生，还有一份被修改好的联合公报草案。

毛先生很不满意之前送来的草案，这是刘邓彭康同日共代表团在北京会谈的结果，毛先生直接在最后加了一段，重点批评“现代修正主义”，而且还特别加上了“以苏联领导集团为中心”的前缀，这说明什么不言而喻，但是日共不能接受这些修改，在他们看来，美国才是最大的敌人，而不是苏联。

就在毛先生会见日共代表团的时候，苏共二十三大召开了。伊万见到了任敏姬，朝鲜在苏中两国之间左右逢源，在政治上靠近中国，在经济上依赖苏联，类似的还有巴基斯坦。1月，苏联成功促成了印巴签署《塔什干宣言》，不仅给自己的国际威望加了分，还收获了两个“朋友”，不过有个戏剧性的意外——夏斯特里在签署完不久突然去世了，柯西金去参加了他的葬礼，之前他还参加了尼赫鲁的葬礼。

“任小姐，好久不见。”，伊万和任敏姬打了个招呼，任敏姬微笑着回应，“布拉金斯基先生，您好。”，“我还以为您不会来了。”，伊万故意说，任敏姬淡淡的回答，“上司已经做好了决定。”，“嗯，金先生是一位伟大的政治家。”，伊万笑着说，“苏联完全支持朝鲜政府的立场，这符合阵营的利益。”，任敏姬微笑，“团结最重要。”。

阮氏玲走过来跟他们打招呼，越南相比较朝鲜更加需要苏联，战争期间从经济援助到军事援助，每一样都不能缺，她还要保证中苏两边都不能得罪，当然，这也有她自己的私人原因。阮氏玲的气色不太好，现在美国对越南的轰炸越来越疯狂，甚至还在使用毒气，反映到国家意识体身上就是气色极差，阮氏玲跟着游击队战斗还受了不少伤，为了保持形象，她把头发往前披了很多，遮住耳侧的伤痕。

任敏姬作为一个同样和阿尔弗雷德交过手的意识体，对阮氏玲正在遭受的感同身受，她关切地问，“阮小姐，您还好吗？”，阮氏玲点点头，“还好，谢谢关心。”，接着，任敏姬找了个借口离开了。

目送走任敏姬，伊万说，“我认为您并不太好。”，阮氏玲立即否认，伊万指了指自己的耳侧，“我看到了。”，阮氏玲的脸立马红了，“抱歉，我以为没人会看见。”，“您为什么要跟我道歉？”，伊万笑着说，“您应该跟我控诉美国人的所作所为，那才是真正的敌人。”，阮氏玲下意识的把头发拢得更紧，“是的。”，“不过，我还是希望战争可以早点结束。”，“我拒绝。”，阮氏玲的反应和之前一样，“我不相信美国人！”，“那您相信我吗？”，伊万问，阮氏玲看着他，“我相信您，可是，美国人总是出尔反尔。”，“我明白。”，伊万一笑，“苏联会一如既往的提供援助。”。

王耀和中国代表团明天就要前往卡拉奇访问了，头天晚上拉贾很兴奋。“耀，你一定会喜欢那里的。”，他说，王耀一直心事重重的，他下意识问道，“为什么？”，“那里有阳光海滩，还有很多手工艺者，我很喜欢他们的手艺。”，拉贾说，“手工艺？”，这个倒让王耀眼前一亮，“雕刻？”，“除了雕刻还有别的，比如说编织地毯。”，“那你带我去看看？”，“好啊。”。

3月30日，刘先生带领的中国代表团在卡拉奇受到了民众的热情欢迎，即使中巴关系在第二次印巴战争结束后不再那么热烈，进入了一个平缓期，但是在危机重重时中国伸出的援手仍旧深深记在了巴基斯坦人民心里，这份感情一直延续至今。

拉贾带着王耀来到了他经常逛的一条街上，这里有很多默默无闻却身怀绝技的匠人，他们用精湛的传统技艺发散自己的想象力，尤其是那些设计独特的地毯，不过王耀在意的不是这个，他站在原地四处看着，拉贾神秘的说要去买东西，要他在原地等他。突然一颗石头滚到了王耀脚边，王耀俯身捡起那颗石头，也许是巧合，这颗石头无论大小还是外形都像极了他丢失的那颗，正好！王耀心中一喜。

这时，一个人走了过来，“抱歉，刚才整理材料的时候撒了，请还给我好吗？”，王耀直接掏出钱包，“我可以买下它吗？”，那个人点头，“当然可以，不过这只是个普通的石头，需要我来刻些东西吗？”，王耀有点犹豫，他不知道这个人手艺如何。正在犹豫间，那个人突然眼疾手快的抢过他手中的钱包转身就跑，王耀这才后知后觉的反应过来。

“别跑！”

拉贾正在挑选黑核桃手串，听到王耀的声音赶紧回过头，却看到王耀追着一个人越跑越远，拉贾扔下手串就追了上去。

“耀！”

王耀不熟悉这里，那个人带着他左躲右绕，最终王耀跟丢了，他迷茫的停下来站在人来人往的街道中心，一瞬间好多情绪涌上来，委屈、伤心、愤怒、不甘、思念……王耀站在原地轻轻颤抖着，“耀君，我回家啦。”，德田方二的声音响起，“不要离开我，真吾。”，“小耀，中国真的要和苏联彻底决裂吗？”，伊万的声音紧跟其后，“万尼亚，这是你们造成的！”。

“耀，你还好吗？”，另一个声音响起，王耀恍惚地转过头，看到是拉贾，他担忧的看着他，“我很抱歉，忘记提醒你这里治安不是很好……”，“没事。”，王耀摇摇头，“至少这个留给我了。”，他摊开手心，那颗石头静静地躺在他手心里。

这个意外的插曲直接结束了两个人计划好的旅程，拉贾带王耀回去休息，他在这里的海边有个游艇，并不是很大，而且是被遗弃的二手游艇，但是拉贾很喜欢，他花了一番心思把它整修了一番，结果这座白色的游艇十分漂亮。

游艇跟随起伏的海浪上下浮动着，柔和的晃动很像是在摇篮里，拉贾觉得比起回大使馆不如在这里休息更好，王耀趴在甲板的栏杆上，望着天空发呆。拉贾走过来道歉，“耀，很抱歉，给你带来了不好的经历。”，王耀回过神转身笑着说，“别这么说，不怪你。”，拉贾低着头，他犹豫了好久才伸出手，“为了弥补你的损失……送你这个。”，那还是一串黑核桃手串，特别的是每颗上面都有一颗星星。

“这是我自己做的，一直不太满意，但是今天也没找到更好的，别嫌弃。”，拉贾脸上发热，他不敢去看王耀，又补了一句，“钱包我会帮你找回来的。”。王耀愣了一会才接过手串，“你真的不用道歉。”，“不。”，拉贾伸出另一只手，那是另一串，刻着新月。“这是一对，我是怕……”，拉贾越说声音越小，王耀一笑，他直接戴上手串说，“之前我也有不对，没有考虑你的压力，我相信，中巴友谊是不朽的真挚的。”，拉贾脸彻底红了，他迅速点头，“我也相信。”。

天色渐暗，星辰渐明，岸上的人声依旧鼎沸，拉贾和王耀一起趴在栏杆上，“耀，钱包里有什么贵重的东西吗？”，拉贾问，王耀摇摇头，“一些现金而已。”，“那就好，如果真的丢了什么重……”，“没什么重要的。”，王耀打断了拉贾，“耀？”，“一张照片而已。”，“照片？”，“嗯。”。

那是一张拍摄于1956年的照片，照片里的人并肩站着，他们身后是灼灼盛开的十方桃花，他们的笑容比花更加灿烂。那是一个疯狂的决定，王耀从未想过和谁去拜天地，去结连理，因为他不是人类，永远无法体验人类的白头偕老。可是，最后他还是没有忍住，他是真的爱着那个人，那么，什么时候爱上他的呢？王耀给不了自己的答案，也许是1928年，也许是1931年，也许是1936年，也许是第一眼……

“桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。之子于归，宜室宜家。桃之夭夭，有蕡其实。之子于归，宜其家室。桃之夭夭，其叶蓁蓁。之子于归，宜其家人。”

“耀，我一定会把钱包给你找回来的。”，拉贾认真地说，“不用……”，“不！”，拉贾拉住王耀的手，“我知道你很难过，你很爱布拉金斯基先生，我不想让你难过。”，王耀却看到了他脸上的落寞，他们都没再说话。拉贾看着天空，他忽然抬起手，“好眼熟的星星，这么亮。”，王耀看过去，“天狼星……”，“天狼星？”。

中国代表团在第二天回国了，依旧受到了隆重的欢送，王耀昨天睡得不太好，除了海浪声音太大以外，还有断断续续的噩梦，导致他醒来以后依旧心神不宁的，而这些不安在他回到北京以后被证实了，王晓京告诉他，彭真和陆定一被停止工作了。

“为什么？”，王耀很惊讶，他离开之前彭真还在和日共代表团举行会谈，怎么会突然被停止工作了？王晓京伸出两个指头，“二、月。”，“……”，王耀闭上眼睛，“海瑞可能做梦都没想到他还能有这么大本事。”，王晓京噗嗤笑了出来，接着他就笑不出来了，王耀不再是闭着眼睛，而是直接昏过去了。

“大哥！”

王耀醒来的时候已经是六月初了，这是他第一次在非战争时期昏睡这么久，王晓京寸步不离的陪着他，王耀醒来听到的第一个声音就是王晓京的“哥哥”，看到紧紧抱着自己的弟弟，王耀怪自己吓到他了，“晓京，为什么我觉得心里又热又难受的？”，王耀的声音和他的脸色一样苍白无力，“嗯……”，王晓京想了想，然后狠了下心，“哥，你去外面走一圈看看吧。”，“为什么？”，“去了就知道了。”。

因为担心王耀，王晓京要和他一起去，他还特意换了一身衣服，也给了王耀一身，要他一定换上。“这是什么？”，王耀问，“穿上，‘护身符’。”，王晓京说，王耀不太喜欢那条红色的袖章，可是王晓京禁止他摘下，还给了他一本书，“跟我来吧。”。

大街上少了很多人，反倒全是和他们穿着一样的绿色军装，戴着红袖章的人，稚气未脱的脸庞一看就是学生，他们嘴里喊着的口号却完全不像他们的年龄，那些词汇听上去触目惊心，王耀被完全惊呆了——“牛鬼蛇神”、“东风吹，战鼓擂，这个世界上究竟谁怕谁？不是人民怕美帝，而是美帝怕人民”、“造反有理”、“打倒走资派”？

“这……这是谁教他们的？”，王耀问王晓京，王晓京却没有回答他，王耀直接拽住一个学生，“你们哪里来的？”，“清华附中来的。”，“要上哪去？”，“呶，前面那家有‘四旧’，我们是红卫兵，就得给他抄了。”，那个学生说完就跑了，王耀愣在原地，“这到底怎么了？”，“哥，这是革命。”。

“不像革命的革命。”


	89. 第八十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

中共几乎中断了和苏共的联系，除了物资过境的交接之外，中国人似乎把精力放在了国内，他们那里发生了大事。伊万不仅联系不上王耀，甚至连中国大使馆都不愿帮他忙，中国大使被召回了国内，整个使馆只剩下一些最基本的人员还在。这种种情况让伊万想起了三十年前那场暗无天日的“大清洗”。

“您会后悔吗？”

“我不会后悔，万尼亚，我没法后悔，您要明白，这无法避免。”，“万尼亚，我记得我所爱的，我没忘。”，斯大林不太温柔的拥抱让伊万记忆犹新，“我们的地位稳固了，再也没有什么能摧毁我们，摧毁这伟大的苏维埃。”，他说的那样坚定，“我对您的爱不会改变。”，是啊，不会改变。可是，无论是您还是他们，你们都是我的人民，小耀，也一定因为这些而感到痛苦吧。

伊万没有再去联系王耀，他把注意力放在了越南战争上，越南人很固执，并不愿意和美国和谈，美国则在《塔什干宣言》尘埃落定以后发来祝贺，并且希望苏联帮忙从中调停，就像调停印巴矛盾那样，还补上了一句，“这是我们两国的共同利益所在。”，伊万在柯西金办公室里看到这封信只是冷笑了两声。

10月，联合国大会如期举行，伊万和葛罗米柯出席了会议，他见到了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德已经厌倦了呆在越南，他在8月回到了美国，因为战争久拖未决，美国国内出现了不同程度的反战运动，目前势头还不大，不过约翰逊总统已经开始忧心忡忡这是否会影响到他的连任了。

美国人抓住机会，实现了约翰逊和葛罗米柯的高级会晤，上司们希望两个意识体留下来一起会谈，伊万还没拒绝，阿尔弗雷德比他更快的回绝了，约翰逊无奈的看着任性的自家祖国，其实要说任性，葛罗米柯可以立马和他达成共识。

“您和葛罗米柯先生尽情的交谈吧，我们在这也许会适得其反，而且我们有着共同的利益，您想说的就是我想说的，我和布拉金斯基先生已经很久没见面了，所以——”，阿尔弗雷德说着直接搂过伊万，“我们得‘叙叙旧’！”，“放手！”，“我知道你肯定也不喜欢无聊的呆在这，配合一下。”，阿尔弗雷德悄声说，伊万虽然很想反驳他，但是……阿尔弗雷德说得有道理。

“听hero的没错吧！”

阿尔弗雷德转着圈走在街道上，伊万安静的走在他后面，并没有理会他，阿尔弗雷德停下来看着伊万，“干嘛一副我欠你钱的样子？”，“越南人很难同意和谈。”，伊万说，“他们还不得听你的？”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万立马反驳，“苏联不会强迫任何人！”，“真是奇怪。”，“哪里奇怪？”，“你不是他们的哥哥吗？”，阿尔弗雷德歪头看着伊万，“是中国人的挑战让你的地位动摇了？”，“……”。

伊万抱起胳膊，“挑拨我们？”，阿尔弗雷德一哼，“你们现在还要我挑拨？”，话音刚落，他就被压在了墙上，伊万紧紧揪着他的领子，阿尔弗雷德甚至认为这只熊打算直接勒死他，“阿尔弗雷德，你真让我恶心。”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德心里快要气炸了，但是他反而笑得很欢快，“为什么？”，“在你的世界里，除了利益，是不是没有一点尊重？”，“我尊重一切有利用价值的东西。”。

阿尔弗雷德伸手把两个人的距离拉得更近，“别想教育我，你没资格。”，他看着伊万说，“王耀为什么和你闹成这样，你真的没有一点责任吗？你真的尊重过他吗？”，伊万松开阿尔弗雷德，根本不想去回答他的问题，但是美国人把他重新拽了回来。阿尔弗雷德干脆拿下伊万的眼镜，认真地看着这双眼睛，“你一直都很明白，只要想在这世界上拥有绝对的地位，感情这些东西都是最没有价值的，只有利益，才‘牢不可破’。”。

阿尔弗雷德把伊万的眼镜装进口袋，然后直接捧起他的脸吻了上去，“我们为什么不能合作？”，“可以。”，伊万说，“利益往来谁不喜欢？你还买过我的一块地。”，阿尔弗雷德微笑起来，“阿拉斯加跟我抱怨过，他不该这么廉价。”，伊万赞同，“我也觉得卖亏了。”，“反正已经是hero的了，不、转、卖。”，伊万被阿尔弗雷德这句话逗乐了，他歪头笑着说，“仅此一次，我不会再做亏本买卖。”。

“哦？”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，然后突然反身把伊万压在了墙上，他带着迷人的笑容看着露出惊讶表情的苏联人，“和hero玩这些？你确实很有勇气，配得上hero喜欢你。”，伊万冷笑一声，“我不需要你的喜欢。”，“对。”，阿尔弗雷德松开了手，“你需要王耀的喜欢。”，他掏出眼镜帮伊万戴了回去，“你也需要和我利益往来。”。

王晓云把柳灵接了回来，因为他们原本打算把小姑娘交给越南游击队，但是柳灵死活不愿意跟游击队回去，无奈之下，游击队让他们把柳灵带回去了，结果一回到营地，小姑娘立马不哭不闹了，大家都明白了，她这是把这儿当家了，但是这里太危险，王晓云放心不下把柳灵带了回去，“柳”这个姓是王晓桂取的。

柳灵五岁了，长得非常可爱，她跟着学会了不少中国话，经常叫王晓云“妈妈”，把她弄得非常尴尬，王晓桂还总是好死不死的跟一句，“叫爸爸。”，“爸爸！”，柳灵还很配合的接上，这让王晓云更尴尬了。

自从国内的“革命”开始以后，王耀就干脆闭门不出了，并不是他不认可这么做，而是无论怎么样，那些都是他的人民，他可以狠着心说要清理国内的“修正主义”，却说到做不到，他不能跟着红卫兵到处清理“走资派”、“右派”，所以他只好选择逃避。

王耀认真地钻刻着那颗石头，虽然钱包和照片丢了，但是这颗石头倒留了下来，让王耀感慨万分，即使他现在是个唯物主义者，还是忍不住感叹命运的奇妙。“咔”，刻刀的刀尖突然折了，崩出来的碎片差点飞进王耀眼睛里，他无奈的看了一眼刻刀，真是事事不顺，王耀放下刻刀站了起来，他只能去看看能不能买到一个新的刻刀了。

大街上依旧是乱糟糟的，王耀发现没有一家店铺正常营业，更别提买什么刻刀了，他叹了口气打算回去。这时候，前面巷口传来一阵呼喊声，“妈妈！”，“快跟妈妈跑！”，“追上他们！”，接着是一阵混乱的嘈杂，王耀预感不好，赶紧跑了过去，正好一个人撞在了他怀里，是一个女人，带着一个孩子。

“你……”，王耀惊讶的看着面前披头散发抱着一个破旧蓝布包的女人，她的脸上已经生出了细微的皱纹，可是那双小鹿般的大眼睛仍旧闪闪发光，“是你！”，王耀不敢相信命运会这么巧，女人也认出了他，“王……王同志？”，她还要说什么，身后飞来一个石头砸中了她，女人吃痛栽进了王耀怀里，“妈妈！”，她拉着的小男孩哭着拽紧她的衣角，“都给我停手！”，王耀直接把女人护在身后，对着逼近的那群红卫兵大声斥责。

“你是谁？”

为首的红卫兵看上去不过十七八岁，高傲的挥着棍棒逼近他们，“爷是你祖宗！”，王耀冷笑道，“你他妈说什么？”，棍棒直接对着王耀就抡了过来，王耀一点儿犹豫没有的接住了棍棒，他压抑了许久的情绪彻底爆发了，“小子，爷在战场和人近身拼命的时候你还在娘胎里呢。”，“你他妈再说！”，那个人恼羞成怒使出了更大的力气，“愣着干什么？都跟我上！”，这么一喝，后面愣住的人都涌了上来。

王耀完全可以一挑五，但是售票员母子不行，很快售票员就被重重打了一棍，直接倒在了地上，“妈妈！！”，小男孩哭喊着要找妈妈，却被人一把扯住，眼看第二棍就要打下来了，“嘭！”，这是棍棒结结实实打在肉体上的闷响，王耀瞬间眼前一黑，妈的，这家伙一点劲都没留！他直接反手擒住那个人的手腕，只是一用力那人就惨叫一声，手腕脱了臼，棍棒也掉在了地上，王耀直接拾起来，指着他们，“我看他娘的谁敢再动一下！”，那些人毕竟年轻，看这架势也害怕，纷纷后退。

“大哥！”

王晓京带着一队人出现在巷口，那些人看来人了更是直接跑了，王晓京跑过来接住王耀摇晃着要倒下的身体，“哥，你没事儿吧？”，“她们、她们……”，王耀的目光转向售票员母子，“救人……”，他说完就晕了过去。

王耀醒来的时候觉得后背的骨头疼的灼灼，他看到旁边坐着的王晓京，“晓京……”，“哥！”，王晓京欣喜地跳下椅子，“你终于醒了！”，“她们怎么样了？”，王耀问，王晓京的脸色瞬间煞白，然后慢慢低下头，“你说啊！她们人呢？”，王耀看他这样子更着急了，然后下一秒王晓京的回答就让他直接五雷轰顶。

“哥，请节哀。”

“……”

眼泪顺着眼角流下来打湿了枕头，王耀紧紧捂住嘴巴，仍旧阻止不了自己的哭声越来越大，“哥……哥你别这样，小奇还在。”，“小奇？”，“是杨怡同志的儿子，他……”，“他在哪？”，王耀直接拔掉手上的针头就要下床，王晓京赶紧拦住他，“他就在隔壁，晓云正陪着他呢。”，“晓云来了？”，王耀更惊讶了，“嗯。”，王晓京安抚他躺好，“你先躺好，我让她们过来。”。

王晓云看到王耀直接哭着扑了过来，“哥哥！”，她身后的柳灵和王奇呆呆的站在那看着王晓云哭得比他们还厉害，王晓京把王晓云拉起来，“大哥伤了后背，你别压着他。”，王晓云抽抽噎噎的站起来，她看着王耀，“哥，你怎么变成这样了？我都不敢认了……”，“我怎么了？”，王耀问，“像个……像个……”，“像个将死之人对吧？”，王耀苦笑一下，“哥，你别这样说！”，王晓云吓住了，她又向身后招招手，“小灵、小奇，你俩快过来。”，站在门口的两个孩子都默默低下头搓着衣角不敢动。

“他们是？”

“小灵是我们在战场救下来的，小奇他……”，王晓云欲言又止，王耀招招手，“你们两个过来我看看。”。两个小孩看着床上对他们伸出手的人，他脸上的淤青也掩饰不了清秀典雅的样貌，还有他身上天然的亲和力都让人讨厌不起来，柳灵看了一眼王奇，一咬牙，拉起王奇的手走了过去。王耀慢慢坐起来，温柔的抱住了两个小孩子，“对不起……我没有保护好你们。”。

王晓京和王晓云站在一边看着也不敢上前说什么，他们原本担心杨怡的死会让王耀难以接受，幸好还有这两个小家伙分散了王耀的注意力。王耀慢慢抬头，他一只手拉着一个小孩子，“我要带他们回去。”，王晓京反对，“哥，你先养好伤再说。”，“我回家养伤不行吗？”，“行行行，听你的。”。


	90. 第八十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

伊万站在树下抱着胳膊看阿纳托利在上面鬼哭狼嚎，他幸灾乐祸的歪头笑，“你不是很有能耐吗？怎么还需要我帮忙啊？”，“喵嗷——喵嗷——”，阿纳托利的尖叫一声高过一声，娜塔莎忍不住要把它弄下去被伊万拦住了，“别理它，都被惯坏了。”，伊万说，娜塔莎一挑眉，“你好意思说阿纳托利？”，伊万理直气壮，“我为什么不好意思？”，“你自己想吧。”，娜塔莎转身就走，“哥哥，莫斯科的十一月可是很冷的，你别太过分了，阿纳托利已经老了。”。

“喵嗷——”

阿纳托利紧紧地扒着树枝，就是不敢动一动，蓝眼睛泪汪汪的看着伊万，“以后还听不听话了？”，“喵嗷——”，“嗯？听不听话？”，“喵！”，“听话吗？”，“喵~”，阿纳托利服软了，伊万这才满意，他张开双臂，“跳下来吧，我接着你。”，阿纳托利还是不敢动，伊万假装要收回手臂，“不相信我？那我走了。”，“喵——”，阿纳托利一下子跳了下来，伊万稳稳的接住它，“乖。”。

伊万回到克里姆林宫，他遇到了托里斯，他看着像一只无头苍蝇，“你怎么了？慌慌张张的。”，伊万语气并不太好，托里斯吓了一跳，他下意识地低下头回答，“我在找娜塔莉亚。”，“她不在这里吗？”，“我没有找到。”，伊万奇怪地打量着托里斯，“你们吵架了吗？”，托里斯小声回答，“我正要找她道歉。”。

“哦？”，这下引起了伊万的好奇心（你好奇个球球，你不也一样），他抱着猫咪走近托里斯，托里斯想要后退，但是不敢动一步，伊万弯下腰笑眯眯地问，“可以告诉我是什么原因吗？我兴许可以帮忙。”，托里斯头低得更深了，“那请您不要生气……可以吗？”，伊万点点头，“好。”，托里斯小心翼翼的抬起头，那双红色的眼睛正笑意盈盈，托里斯低声说，“因为我对中国的一些草率评价。”，然后他立马感觉到头顶爆炸的气压。

伊万再次凑近托里斯，眯起眼睛看着他，“你怎么说的？”，“我……”，托里斯进退两难，他就不该幻想伊万能真不生气，苏联先生还是沙俄的时候就不是好脾气，“我……我说……”，托里斯难以解释，伊万松开手，阿纳托利顺势跳到了地上，伊万伸手握住托里斯的肩膀，“说下去。”，“布、布拉金斯基先生，真的没什么，我可以走了吗？”，托里斯吓出一身汗，伊万却没有放开他，“不可以哦，罗利纳提斯先生。”。

“你勾起了我的好奇心。”

“哥哥！”

娜塔莎的声音打断了他们，托里斯像是看到大救星一样欣喜地转过头，肩膀上的疼痛又多了一倍，托里斯僵硬的回头看着微笑的伊万，“你还没说完。”，“我……”，托里斯又回头看着娜塔莎，娜塔莎也明白这会最好不要惹伊万，她的哥哥就在爆发的边缘，“托里斯不大认可中国现在的‘革命’，我有不同意见，我们吵了一架，就是这样，哥哥。”，娜塔莎说，“哦~”，伊万这才放开了手，托里斯差点站不住脚，他看到伊万笑着看着他。

“我认为罗利纳提斯先生是对的。”

“……”

这时候伊万的助理过来了，“布拉金斯基先生，有您的电话。”，“嗯。”，伊万点点头，他又看了一眼托里斯，“现在问题解决了，请带着我妹妹回去吧。”，然后他对娜塔莎说，“和罗利纳提斯先生回去吧，不要吵架了哦~”。伊万重新抱起猫咪走了，托里斯这下真的站不住了，娜塔莎扯住他，“有点出息！”。

电话是阿尔弗雷德的，他没绕弯子，直接告诉伊万，美国希望和北越直接接触，可以就在莫斯科。“希望这次你不要出尔反尔。”，伊万说，“放心吧，莫斯科的清冷会让我保持清醒与镇静。”，阿尔弗雷德回答，伊万冷笑一声，“是吗？”，他不等阿尔弗雷德说话又说，“我不希望这还是昙花一现，你们已经扯了太多皮。”，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“这你也要责怪一下越南人。”，“呵。”。

“向日葵”计划得到了柯西金的赞赏，他一直试图找到某种措施结束越南战争，他认为这不仅毒化了国际形势，还给苏联发展与西方的关系造成了障碍，这个想法被特罗扬诺夫斯基等两人否定了，柯西金虽然认为可以试试看，但还是听从了建议。12月中旬起，美国开始尝试与北越接触。

王耀早已养好了伤，现在国内整个疯狂了起来，上半年还身居要职的刘先生和邓先生都遭到了批斗，王耀挤在人群后面看到他敬爱的领导人被千夫所指，最后他默默离开了，国家到底是什么？他的存在到底是什么？他为什么连自己的人民也不敢去保护了？

“小耀，国家是用来剥削被统治阶级的工具，不过，苏维埃是不一样的，它的领导者就来自劳苦的人民群众中，它的权力属于人民，它就代表人民，我代表那些淳朴善良又勇敢的心，伊里奇老师说，我、我们会领着他们一直走下去，因为阶级斗争是漫长的，但是，未来一定是美好的。”，这是伊万告诉他的，可是后来他却又亲口告诉他，他不相信阶级斗争能够实现，“这个世界上，战争从来不是结果，而是手段。它可以引来纷乱也可以带来和平的白鸽，我希望永远不要再有战火。”，“我要你，放弃核研究。”。

“不！”

王耀抓紧自己的头发，“我不是工具，我是中国，我是华夏文明，我是存在了五千年的骄傲的东方巨龙，我为什么要听你的！我为什么会这么痛苦？我为什么谁都保护不了？”，“耀哥哥。”，一个甜甜的童音响起来，王耀这才松开自己的手，他背过身擦了擦眼泪然后转回来笑着问，“小奇，怎么了？”，王奇大大的眼睛眨巴着，“小灵哭了。”，“怎么弄的？”，“我打的。”，“你说什么？！”。

王奇带着王耀来到了院子里，柳灵趴在地上哭得撕心裂肺，王耀赶紧跑过去抱起她，帮她抹掉脸上的泥土，“冻着了没？”，王耀试试柳灵的额头，柳灵哭得上气不接下气，“耀哥哥，小奇哥哥打我……”，王耀立马怒气冲冲的转过头质问王奇，“为什么打妹妹？”，王奇一脸严肃的回答，“她害死了我爸爸。”，“啊？！”。

原来，王奇的爸爸就是王燹，王晓云也是后来才知道的，她原本想瞒着王奇，结果却被柳灵说了出来，她虽然不大记得当时的情况，但是她记得那个救她的人的模样，她跟王奇形容了那个自始至终都死死护着她的“爸爸”的样子，然后王奇立马变了脸色，他没有当场发作，今天他们争一个雪球却激发了王奇的“恨意”。

“小奇，这不能怪小灵，我知道你……”，“你不知道！”，王奇打掉王耀的手，他虽然才七岁，但是遭受了这些巨大变故后仿佛一夜之间“成熟”了，王奇的眼泪大颗大颗的掉下来，“爸爸牺牲了，他应该是烈士！是英雄！可是……那些人怎么说他的？他们骂他是走资派的儿子，这是为什么？爷爷只是喜欢画画，他不是脾气古怪不是走资派！他很好，他对我们都很好！还有妈妈……”，王奇说不下去了，他的话就像一把把锋利的刀直刺王耀。

“他们都死了……”

说完这句话，王奇彻底放声大哭，他蹲在地上捂着脸，整个人缩成小小一团哭得全身颤抖，王耀僵硬的伸着手，他的眼泪和王奇的一样汹涌，他正打算把王奇抱回去，一双幼嫩的小手比他更早的抱住了王奇。柳灵收起眼泪认真地抱着王奇，她把脸贴在王奇的头顶，小声哄着他，“小奇哥哥不哭，我给你唱歌。”。

那是一首越南的儿歌，是柳灵小时候妈妈教给她的，是孩子唱给妈妈的歌谣，柳灵记不得原来的词，她和着旋律断断续续的唱着，甜甜的童音有着天然的疗愈，王奇真的渐渐安静了下来，但他止住了哭泣以后却用力推开了柳灵。

王耀把柳灵抱过来，又忍不住责备王奇，“小奇，这就是你的不对了。”，王奇的眼睛哭得红红的，但他的眼神非常坚定，他指着柳灵说，“我不要看见她！她害死了爸爸！”，然后他就转身跑了，王耀叹了口气，柳灵却揉揉他的脸笑着说，“耀哥哥，没事的，我会去和小奇哥哥和好的。”，王耀看着她，这个小姑娘的性格真是讨人喜欢，“走吧，我带你洗洗脸。”，“嗯~”。

12月的莫斯科早就下起了雪，伊万和阿尔弗雷德坐在克里姆林宫最高处，那上面飘扬着苏联的国旗，鲜艳的红色在夜晚依旧夺目。阿尔弗雷德被冻得受不了，不停地搓着手，但是他就是不愿意回房间去，伊万嫌弃的看着他，“冷的话你就滚下去，我可没有多余的围巾给你。”，阿尔弗雷德听了这话立马不高兴了，他伸手一扯伊万的围巾，“那我就和你围一条。”，伊万立刻劈手夺回围巾，还小心的拍了拍，阿尔弗雷德更不爽了，“一条围巾这么宝贝，真幼稚。”，伊万哼了一声完全不打算理他，结果阿尔弗雷德又来抢他的围巾。

“苏卡不列！给我放手！”

阿尔弗雷德看伊万这么宝贝这条红围巾，突然明白了过来，“王耀送的？”，伊万的脸直接红了，这只熊还真是没出息，这就脸红了？阿尔弗雷德更生气了，他也搞不清楚这是吃醋还是嫉妒，反正他就是想揍人。“哼哼，你这么长情人家未必在意，真是可笑。”，阿尔弗雷德阴阳怪气的说，伊万瞪了他一眼起身就要走，阿尔弗雷德伸手抓住他，“去哪？”，“无可奉告！”。

伊万拢好围巾打算跳下屋顶，结果阿尔弗雷德突然用力拽了一下他的围巾下摆，积着雪的圆顶非常滑，伊万完全没反应过来就脚下打滑，直接向后仰着滑了下去，他眼疾手快的抓住了连着苏联国旗的绳子，整个人挂在了克里姆林宫顶上。伊万抬头看到阿尔弗雷德冷漠的眼神，他也不会找他帮忙，他伸出另一只手拽住绳子，打算自己上来。

“要不要帮忙？”

“不需要！”

阿尔弗雷德双手插兜倨傲的看着伊万，伊万接着用力打算把自己拽上来，但是实在太滑了，而且太冷了，他的手很快冻僵了，伊万不相信自己作为俄国的化身居然会从自己家的宫殿上掉下来摔死，这怎么想都是个笑柄，他再次咬牙用力，额头上留下的汗水很快在空气里变成细碎的冰渣，连眼镜上都是冰渣。

“真的不要帮忙吗？”

“滚！”

伊万非常倔强的继续努力，阿尔弗雷德就坐在那看着他拼命，“觉得屈辱吗？在我面前这样狼狈，而且还是在你的首都。”，“如果我觉得屈辱，我会直接松手。”，伊万腾出手把眼镜摘了下来，阿尔弗雷德看了他一会，慢慢站了起来。“那，hero就满足你。”，他走到绳子缠着的地方，“你要做什么？”，伊万讶异地看着他，阿尔弗雷德昂起头一笑，然后他伸出手，扯开了那条绳子。

“哗啦——”

绳子因为伊万的拉力快速下拉，那上面正飘扬着的苏联国旗也被拉了下来，这才是真的耻辱，伊万看着下坠的红旗，紧紧闭上了眼睛，他现在更想狠狠揍阿尔弗雷德一顿，然后去把美国的星条旗也扯下来，但是他……伊万猛然睁开眼睛，却发现自己没有摔下去，而是被拽住了，阿尔弗雷德拽着他的围巾，另一只手拉着那根绳子，然后他一用力，居然把伊万拽了回来，在他被自己的围巾勒窒息之前……

阿尔弗雷德这才发现自己其实也是一身冷汗，他明明很紧张伊万在他面前出意外，可是他刚刚真的有一瞬间是希望他死，hero得不到的，为什么不能毁掉？hero可不想看着别人得到了对着自己洋洋得意。阿尔弗雷德坐在那里大口喘着气，伊万抱起自己的国旗，把它重新升了上去，他缠好绳子转过身，“阿尔弗雷德，你真是个令人厌恶至极的家伙。”，他说完就走了，阿尔弗雷德看着他却笑了出来，他一拳砸在地上，一片雪花落在了他手上。

下雪了。

明天就是圣诞节了，阿尔弗雷德伸出手，他认真地看着漫天飘落的雪花，雪白的，晶莹的，冰凉的，雪花也是天空的眼泪，比雨滴更温柔的眼泪。眼泪顺着眼角滑落下来，阿尔弗雷德惊讶的发现自己哭了，他居然哭了……为什么？为什么会哭呢？

“你又没有祝我圣诞快乐。”


	91. 第八十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

随着中国国内“革命”如火如荼的展开，一直有红卫兵偷偷越过边境线进入越南，还声称要帮越南“打出一个红彤彤的新世界”，这让北越政府非常尴尬，到了1967年，“满腔热忱”的红卫兵甚至跑到了越南“闹革命”，这引起了北越政府极大不满，在他们看来，这是对越南主权的侵犯，阮氏玲给王耀打了几次电话，得到的回复都是“他们也没恶意，我会教育他们，但是和谈不现实，要谨慎考虑。”，接着王耀就把电话挂了。

王耀挂了电话转身怒视站在自己身后的人，“小耀……”，“你给我滚出去！”，王耀用力推着伊万就往外去，伊万被他直接推到了院子里，王耀最后用力推了他一下，“我不想看见你！”，伊万很委屈的看着他，“我们已经一年没见面了，你一点也不想我吗？”，王耀声音更大了，“不想！一点也不想！”，“那这是什么？”，伊万伸出手，手心里是一颗圆乎乎的小石头，“还给我！”，王耀扑上来要抢回去，伊万举起手，王耀就怎么也够不到了，“给我！”，“你很想我，对吗？”，北极熊笑的很得意。

那颗石头已经被刻好了，红色的五角星和之前那颗一样，端端正正的刻在正中心，耀眼夺目、甚至猩红癫狂。王耀停下来看着伊万，伊万也看着他，他红色的眼睛和那颗星星一样鲜艳，“小耀，我也很想你。”，伊万走过来，拉起王耀的手，把石头放回了他手心里，他弯下腰给了他的小布尔什维克一个吻。

“好久不见了，王耀同志。”

“你……来这里干什么？”，王耀愣愣的看着伊万，“我想你了，我来看看你。”，伊万说，王耀这才反应过来，他正要去找警卫员质问，怎么好端端的又让这只熊溜进来了！伊万一眼就看出来他的打算，他直接挡在了门口，歪头看着王耀，“是我威胁他的，你找我理论吧。”，王耀看了他一会，冷哼一声甩手进屋了。

伊万看着王耀气冲冲的背影笑了一声，他没有跟进去，而是在院子里散漫的溜达，四月的天气已经有很多花开了，金黄色的迎春花俏丽明艳。在两年前阿尤布·汗总统来中国访问时，王耀赠给了拉贾一枝迎春，巧合的是，迎春和巴基斯坦的国花素馨花是同属。王耀站在窗户后看到伊万微笑着抚摸那小小的花瓣，他并没有折下它——“花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。”。

我们，还有很多时间挥霍，现在，我真的做不到和你像最初那样同心，去年你和巴尔思签订了“友好互助条约”，又不断边境增兵，万尼亚，我们真的会走到那一步吗？王耀越想心里越难过，他干脆转身走回床边把自己扔在了床上。明明人都来了，这样对他不管不顾也不太好吧，王耀默默想着。

“你是谁啊？”

一个孩童的声音在伊万身后响起，伊万转头看过去，一个七八岁的小男孩牵着一个五六岁的小女孩正好奇地看着他，他们看上去像一对兄妹。伊万蹲下身来和他们打招呼，“你们又是谁？”，那个小男孩看了他一会，突然露出一个惊喜的表情，他松开小女孩的手扑了过来，“大哥哥！”，伊万把挂在自己脖子上的小男孩抱下来好奇地问，“你认识我？”，小男孩很激动，“你救过我！。”，“嗯？”。

王耀听到了院子里王奇的声音，他赶紧跑出来把两个孩子统统拉到身后，警惕的看着伊万，“不许带坏我的弟弟妹妹，他们可不认识你。”，伊万一下更委屈了，他怔怔的看着王耀，眼睛里开始泛起水光，王耀知道这货又打算任性撒娇蒙混过关了，他可不吃这套了，王耀拉起王奇和柳灵就走。

“大哥哥！”，王奇撇开王耀的手折了回来，他拉起伊万的手热情地说，“你也来，我存了好多糖果。”，“小奇！”，王耀愠怒的声音把王奇吓闭了嘴，他怯生生的看了一眼王耀，“耀哥哥你为什么不让大哥哥进来？”，“我……”，王耀语塞，伊万倒是直接抱起王奇，让他坐在自己肩头，他又对王耀一笑，“小耀，我们进去吧。”。

“……”

王耀无奈的带着这只厚脸皮的熊一起进了屋，伊万把王奇稳稳的放在地上，王奇拉着他的手左右摇晃，“哥哥，我还以为你忘了要来找我了。”，伊万很自然的摸摸他的头，笑着说，“哥哥从不骗人。”，“嗯嗯，我相信你。”，王奇说，王耀一哼，没好气的把两个孩子拉过来，“跑哪去了弄这么脏，跟我去洗洗手。”，柳灵很听话的跟着走了，王奇看了一眼伊万也跟着走了。伊万看着他们突然觉得……嗯，要是加上自己，实在是个很美满的四口之家呢~

“耀哥哥，你们怎么认识的？”，王奇一边搓肥皂一边好奇地问，王耀帮柳灵洗手的动作一僵，他半天才回答，“他就是苏联的国家意识体，和我一样。”，“啊？”，王奇更惊讶了，“怪不得和你长得一样好看。”，“……”，王耀给了王奇一个爆栗子，“小屁孩懂什么好不好看的，别相信他说的话，带着妹妹回屋吧，吃饭了我叫你。”，“哦。”，王奇听话的点点头，拉起柳灵的手走了。

伊万看到王耀一个人回来了，奇怪地问，“那两个小东西呢？”，王耀没理他，直接往里走了，“小耀……”，伊万追了上去，“你为什么不理我？”，“哼！”，王耀砰的一声关上门，把伊万关在了外面，“布拉金斯基先生请回吧，不送。”，王耀背靠在门上冷淡地说，门外没有回应，过了好久也没有回应，王耀觉得有点奇怪，他忍不住打开了门。

“嗯？”

北极熊抬头看着王耀，红色的眼睛里全是委屈，王耀咬咬牙，打算重新关上门，伊万抬手挡住了，“干嘛？”，“我可以进来吗？”，“不可以！”，“小耀！”，伊万急了，他直接闯了进来，“你就这么讨厌我？”，“我最讨厌的就是你！”。

伊万站在那，他脸上惊异的表情久久没有散去，他突然后退一步，把门关上了，然后王耀听到伊万把门反锁了，“你要干什么？”，王耀戒备地后退，伊万重新看着他，他一步一步逼近王耀，“小耀，我们需要好好谈谈。”。

王耀一直退到了墙边，他退无可退，只好倔强的看着挡在面前的北极熊，“小耀，你口是心非的毛病什么时候才能改改？”，伊万说，王耀固执地否认，“我没有口是心非！”，伊万叹口气，“你现在就在口是心非。”，“说了我没有！”，“那你为什么不和我断交就像我对巴什基姆一样？”，“你说什么？”，王耀惊讶的看着伊万，“你居然……”，“我不会和你断交。”，伊万说，“我知道你也做不到。”。

“啪！”，这次耳光被挡住了，伊万抓着王耀的手，重新把他按回了墙上，“你看着我的眼睛告诉我，你做不到，对吗？”，“混蛋，放开我！”，王耀使劲挣扎，“不要拿着我对你的爱肆意挥霍，现在起，我们保持距离。”，“你做不到。”，“我怎么做不到？”，王耀大声反驳，伊万收紧了手指，“让我来告诉你为什么吧。”，他盯着王耀的眼睛，“小耀，你骗不了自己的心。”。

“我的心已经不属于你了。”，王耀回答的很快，伊万追问，“那它属于谁？”，“它属于我自己！不……它可以属于任何人，唯独不会属于你！”，“凭什么？”，“就凭你不懂得尊重我，真正的爱就像真吾说的，是尊重，是平等，是淡如水。”，“哼~”，伊万冷笑一声松开了手，他抬起王耀的下巴迫使他看着自己，“你错了，真正的爱除了尊重还有占有，就是占有！”，王耀的瞳孔骤然缩小，“你真是个……社会帝国主义！”。

“小耀。”，伊万完全松开了对王耀的束缚，他后退回沙发前坐下，“如果爱真的这么谦逊，这个世界早就不一样了。如果我对你和他们都一样，你能接受吗？”，王耀靠在墙上看着他不说话，“如果我能做到这样，我没必要一次次从莫斯科跑来你这里自找没趣，我应该直接和中国断交，然后去和美国搞好关系，一起对付你。”，王耀的脸色一下煞白，伊万微微一笑，“你害怕了。”。

“滚出去。”

“所以，承认一下不好吗？”

“你给我滚出去！”

“小耀。”

“滚！”

王耀冲过来拽起伊万就要把他扔出去，“滚出中国！”，“小耀！”，“啪！”，这次伊万没有挡住，这是王耀第几次打他了？他突然有点想不起来，他只是记得每一次自己的心里有多难过。“修正主义！”，“我不是！”，“你早就是了，从1956年开始，从那篇秘密报告开始，你就是了！”，“那是为了修正原来的错误。”，“修正？”，王耀拽紧伊万的围巾，“用什么修正？用修正主义修正？”，“……”。

“万尼亚。”

王耀低下头松开了手，“原来，我以为，修正主义只是赫鲁晓夫一个人，后来我发现不是这样，在他之后的你们根本没有承认错误，这代表修正主义不是他个人，而是你！是所有人！是整个苏共！”，“小耀，如果我们像中共要求的那样，去改正，去道歉，还有不去召开莫斯科会议，那么，苏联现在会怎么样？”，伊万大声说，“会失去一切！甚至连殉道者都算不上！”，“所以你就一错再错？”，“我没有错！从十月革命到现在，半个世纪我都走过来了。”，伊万双手扳过王耀，“我是怎么走来的，你知道吗？你知道从阿芙乐尔号一声炮响之后，有多少人想要扼杀苏维埃想要我死吗？”。

伊万伸手拉下自己的围巾，那条伤疤仍旧可以看出当初的狰狞，伊万拉起王耀的手要他摸一摸，王耀却用力抽回了手，“小耀，我忘不了那些日子，在我的记忆里那是最不幸的时光，也是最幸福的时光，我真真切切感受到，我活着，不是一个工具，一个象征，而是实实在在的活着，我有很多志同道合的同志，他们爱着我，保护我，我也那样爱着他们，我们如此的平等、和谐、互相尊重，你想要的是这种爱对吗？”，王耀摇着头不肯去看伊万，“如果你想要，我可以这样做。”。

王耀猛然看向伊万，那双眼睛里是晶莹的水光，不再是撒娇，不再是任性，不再是对他闹情绪，而是真真正正的眼泪，伊万哭的不是他们，是那回不去的初心。

“我知道有些人会说苏联从什么时候变了，他们可能会认为是伊里奇老师去世以后，也可能会认为是斯大林先生去世以后，甚至认为苏联建立那一刻起就注定了悲剧的命运。”，“万尼亚，不要说了。”，“我偏不信，我就是要走下去，好好的走下去，我会沿着伊里奇老师的理想走下去，一百年一万年，我会用时间告诉所有人，我，没有错！”，伊万推开王耀，打开门准备出去，然后他被抱住了，王耀抱着他哭得越来越大声。

“小耀？”

“不要走，不要离开我，我不会和你断交，我承认我做不到，我承认我真的很爱你，我承认我对你的爱就是很小心眼，我承认……你是特别的。”

王耀哭着收紧手臂，伊万的嘴角勾起一丝得逞的微笑，他转过身把贴在自己身上的中国人“扯下来”，“你既然这么表白了，是不是应该顺便承认一下错误？”，伊万歪头看着王耀，王耀泪眼婆娑的看着他，“承认什么错误？”，“我都看到了，你家里成了什么样子你还不知道吗？”，王耀一僵，然后倔强的说，“我也没有错！”，“哎。”，伊万无奈的摇摇头，“真是又倔又口是心非的中国人。”，他微微一笑抱紧了王耀，“算了，我不说教你了，你也别赶我走，我们继续那个赌约吧。”。

王奇终于听到了王耀喊他和柳灵吃饭，“小奇哥哥，我们去吃饭吧。”，柳灵放下手中的画册跑过来要拉起王奇的手，王奇很不客气的甩开她，“我自己会走。”，“哦。”，柳灵只好缩回手，默默地跟在王奇后面，“小奇哥哥等等我……”。


	92. 第九十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

亚瑟接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话，“如果你不能给我一个合理的理由就去死吧！自己不睡觉还不让别人睡，真是没教养的小鬼！”，亚瑟语气很不好，这会是英国早上六点不到，他完全是被吵醒的，电话那头阿尔弗雷德的声音更加无精打采，“亚蒂，我家里乱糟糟的烦死了。”，“哼~”，亚瑟冷笑一声，“这还不是你自己作的？威尔逊先生就抱怨他白白努力了半天，哦对，还有柯西金先生，白宫把我们都耍了。”，阿尔弗雷德没有说话，亚瑟还没发泄够，他继续说，“现在‘向日葵’计划吹了，伊万没把你的头拧下来就很不错了，别指望我替你说话，我倒想和他一起把你的头拧下来。”。

“亚蒂！”

“哎呀，是哪位不速之客？吵死了。”，一个慵懒的声音从亚瑟那边响起，阿尔弗雷德一听更不淡定了，“你怎么又和这家伙在一起？”，亚瑟看了一眼从背后抱住他蹭来蹭去的弗朗西斯，嘲笑地说，“我和喜欢的人在一起怎么了？倒是你，喜欢的人不仅不喜欢你，还整天想着怎么弄死你，可悲~”，“啪！”，对面直接挂了电话，亚瑟随手扔了电话，弗朗西斯终于放开了大笑。

“亚蒂，不愧是你，够毒舌。”

亚瑟转身推开弗朗西斯，“滚开，我只是为了嘲笑阿尔弗才说喜欢你的，别在这自作多情。”，“哦~”，弗朗西斯蓝紫色的眼睛笑的诱惑，“哥哥不信，昨天晚上你可是很主动哦~”，“混蛋，不喜欢就是不喜欢！”，“哥哥就是喜欢你口是心非的。”，弗朗西斯追上来扑倒了亚瑟，“反正哥哥知道你心里有我。”，亚瑟白他一眼，弗朗西斯伸出手和亚瑟十指相扣，“对了，你和小伊万在伦敦谈了什么？”，亚瑟看着他，“怎么？”，弗朗西斯一笑，“好奇。”，亚瑟一个翻身压住了弗朗西斯，“我还以为你吃醋了。”，弗朗西斯噗嗤笑了出来，“别开玩笑了亚蒂，你俩能心平气和的坐在一起就很奇迹了。”。

2月初，苏联人来到了伦敦，柯西金很兴奋，英国首相哈罗德·威尔逊同样很激动，他们都希望早点解决越南问题，英国不愿再继续做美国的马前卒，而那些呼吁迫使美国停止战争的声音也越发强烈，威尔逊的想法和柯西金死灰复燃的想要结束战争的想法不谋而合，美国也通过威尔逊向苏联传递了同样的想法。

伊万本人对于柯西金这个“大胆”的想法没有太多赞同，他觉得，首先，阿尔弗雷德就不是个可信的人，其次，阮氏玲依旧非常倔强，最后，王耀也不认可和谈，中国人的字典里充斥着“枪杆子”和“同帝国主义作斗争”的字眼，前几次的和谈全都以失败告终，苏联被北越斥责了好多次，更别提中国。

“hero不能接受这样苛刻的条件！”，阿尔弗雷德在电话里言辞凿凿，亚瑟被他气得要命，伊万直接夺过电话对阿尔弗雷德破口大骂，“前两次说的好好的，为什么又突然变卦了！苏卡——你这个白痴就是在耍我们——不列！”，阿尔弗雷德倒是一点也不生气，“你这么说是指你们两个被我这个白痴耍了？那你们不是比白痴更白痴？”，“我现在就去杀了你！”，亚瑟赶紧把电话抢回来，这俩再骂下去恐怕就要有三战了混蛋！

“阿尔弗，我给白宫最后一次机会，你们最好给我们一个完美的答复！”，然后亚瑟就把电话挂了，伊万坐在他对面的椅子里气得胸口剧烈起伏，“他就是个无可救药的混蛋！白痴！让我在越南人面前丢尽了脸！”，伊万大声说着，“真可恶！”，亚瑟当然不会跟着他骂阿尔弗雷德，他更希望他们两个互相看不顺眼。“我已经警告他了，再等等答复，阿尔弗不是傻瓜。”，亚瑟说，伊万不屑地翻了个白眼。

事实证明阿尔弗雷德就是个傻瓜，白宫最后的答复让人更加无法接受，而且白宫给英国和北越的措词有着非常微妙的区别，对于美国这种自相矛盾，不守信用的做法，连亚瑟都不肯再替他解围，最后“向日葵”计划没能开出“向日葵”，而是就像伊万说的那样，是“昙花一现”。2月14日，美国加大了轰炸力度，4月，纽约爆发了大规模反战游行。

“这就是自作自受嘛~”，弗朗西斯听完笑得合不拢嘴，“不过，哥哥发现他有一点很守信用。”，亚瑟侧过头看着他，“哪一点？”，“他一直没有越过北纬17°。”，弗朗西斯说，“看来王耀给他留下的心理阴影够深刻。”，亚瑟冷笑一声，“只轰炸不踏足，也只有他干得出来这样双标的事。”，“也许这是个机会。”，弗朗西斯说，亚瑟问，“什么机会？”，“还记得他抽的那张牌吗？”，“嗯？”，亚瑟想了想，然后忽的坐了起来，“你是说……他和王耀？”，“嗯哼~”，弗朗西斯把手臂枕在头下闭着眼睛微笑，“不过，你也不用紧张。”。

“毕竟，小伊万对王耀来说，是任何人都无法比拟的存在。”

亚瑟一哼重新躺下，“我紧张什么？紧张他？紧张王耀？还是紧张伊万那家伙？”，弗朗西斯翻过身面对着亚瑟，笑着说，“你紧张你自己。”，“什么意思？”，“别跟我装傻了，亚蒂，你不想被绑在美国的马车上吧，现在你需要一个能够重振话语权的地方，很显然跟着美国或者跟着苏联都不太可能，对于他们来说，中国的战略地位都要高过英国，那~不如考虑考虑哥哥？”，弗朗西斯说完期待的看着亚瑟，对面的英国人却翻过身背对着他，“让我考虑考虑。”，“哥哥对你很有耐心哦~”。

弗朗西斯说完就坐起来穿衣服，亚瑟也跟着坐起来，“这么早就回去？”，“我得去看看西尔维娅。”，弗朗西斯说，“哼！”，亚瑟推了他一把，“果然是滥情的法国人，不仅四处留情，还男女通吃，滚吧，我不想看到你。”，弗朗西斯微笑一下俯身亲了亲亚瑟，英国人更加嫌弃的躲开了，“亚蒂，你没必要吃西尔维娅的醋。”，弗朗西斯说，“她是个人类，她的生命只有短短几十年，而我们却是永恒的。”，亚瑟转过头看到弗朗西斯背对着窗户，他的眼中是浓重的哀伤。

“那时候我没有给她足够的陪伴，现在我必须补偿回来，我知道我不能爱上她，但是我不能让她对我的爱白白浪费，她是我的人民，不管过了多久都是。”

“我不能再让自己见不到她的最后一面。”

伊万敲了敲门，“我可以进来吗？”，王耀低头写着什么没有理会他，伊万直接晃了进来，“在写什么？”，伊万随手拿起一本书翻着，上面的字他没有一个认识的，这让伊万觉得很受打击，他现在可以算个“中国通”了，怎么还有这么多不认识的字？中国的文化到底还有多少未曾展现的？

王耀伸手抽回伊万手中的书，“这可是古本！翻坏了把你卖了都赔不起！”，这话更让伊万不满了，“我还没有一本书珍贵吗？”，“那当然。”，王耀骄傲地说，“华夏文明源远流长，是世界的瑰宝，每一本古籍都是弥足珍贵的。”，伊万更不高兴了，“哼！你这个口是心非的家伙，明明还说我是特别的。”，王耀好笑的看着又开始闹脾气的小熊，“这可不一样。”，“哪里不一样？”，“书是中国的宝贝，你嘛~”，王耀放下书背着手施施然走到伊万面前，伸手揽住他的脖子，“你是我的。”。

“晚了，我已经生气了。”

伊万推开王耀，背过身不肯理他，王耀正想逗逗他，电话就响了，王耀拿起电话，拉贾兴奋的声音立马传了出来，“耀！耀！我找到了！”，王耀看了一眼伊万，低声问，“你找到什么了？”，“钱包！你丢的钱包！”，拉贾非常激动，“我查过了，没有少东西，那张照片就跟新的一样。”，“……”，王耀再次看了一眼伊万，“真是辛苦你了，都这么久了你还记着。”，“耀，你的事就是最重要的事！”，拉贾又说，“我给你送来！”，“哎哎等……”，王耀赶紧拦着他，要是拉贾现在来了，他怎么和伊万解释？

“怎么了？”

“我这个月都很忙，要不……嗯，我想想。”，王耀想了一会，“下个月，行吗？”，“好！”，拉贾答应着，“那，没别的事我先挂了。”，“耀！”，拉贾叫住了王耀，“怎么了？”，“迎春花又开了，真的很漂亮。”，拉贾说，王耀心里一跳，他不由露出一个微笑，“江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。”，“什么意思？”，“没什么，只是美好的祝愿，”，“那我也祝愿你，嗯……越来越好吧。”，“谢谢。”，王耀微笑着说，他并没有注意到旁边伊万越来越阴沉的脸色。

王耀刚挂了电话准备重新逗逗小熊，结果伊万直接转身走了，“你去哪？”，王耀很奇怪他这又是怎么了，伊万头也不回地说，“我回国。”，“你不是说……”，“我收回之前说的，我现在就要回国！”，“万尼亚！”，王耀赶紧拦住伊万，“你又怎么了？就因为刚刚我开你玩笑？”，伊万低头看着他，然后甩开了王耀的手，“我觉得我很多余而已，你这么忙，我不打扰你，正好我也很忙，我还要去和阮氏玲谈判接下来的援助问题呢，再见，春天过去了我再来看你。”，王耀看着他蹬蹬走了，直感叹熊崽子情绪真是反复无常，刚不还好好的？

伊万直接跑到了院子里，顺手折了一枝迎春花，王耀急急忙忙的追出来，“万尼亚，你到底生什么气？”，伊万更犟了，“我没有生气。”，“现在轮到你口是心非了吗？”，王耀反问，这下惹毛了伊万，他把手中的花扔在地上，“你对所有人都这么好吗？什么美好的祝愿？你为什么对我没有祝愿还整天和我吵架？从1960年开始，小耀，七年了，我们吵了七年了，为什么……你对我就这么狠心呢？”，小熊委屈死了，王耀不仅觉得他委屈，还觉得自己也很委屈，对啊，为什么？他们为什么吵了这么久？

“小耀，真希望有一天我们不用吵架了。”，伊万说，他重新拾起地上的花，很多花瓣都被摔落了，倒显得伊万手中的花枝有些凋敝，“不过，如果我们不吵架了，那一定是赌约有了结果，不知道是你后悔了还是我后悔了，我有些期待……”，王耀伸手夺下伊万手里的花，扣住他的五指主动给了他一个吻。

“别以为这样我就原谅你。”，伊万任性地说，王耀看着他认真地说，“我不要求你原谅我，我只要你在我身边，看着我，反正最后一定是你先道歉。”，伊万摇头笑着，“真是有自信，我倒觉得现在是我胜算更大。”，“狂妄自大。”，“这不是自大哦，小耀，我必须要提醒你，革命一定会流血的，不管是谁，都是你的人民。”，伊万看着王耀的眼睛，仿佛要看穿他整个人，“都是你无法忘记的痛苦的记忆。”。

王耀的脸色瞬间煞白，伊万知道自己说中他的心事了，他还是保持了委婉，不然真正的话语会刺得王耀更疼更受伤。“我知道，万尼亚，我都知道，可是我……没法阻止，我也不知道谁是对的谁是错的，但是，我真的很心痛……”，王耀握紧了拳头，他咬着下唇努力控制自己的情绪，伊万张开手臂把他抱进怀里，“我明白你所有的感受。”，他闭着眼睛轻拍王耀的背，“我会一直在。”。

“不管我们有没有吵架，中国和苏联关系闹到什么样，我都是你的，你也一样，只能是我的，我爱着你，是永不凋零的爱。”

江南无所有，聊赠一枝春，再回首，别时冰雪到时春。

王奇和柳灵好奇地趴在窗户边偷看院子里的两个人，“小奇哥哥，原来这……是可以不分性别的吗？我还以为只有男孩和女孩才能在一起。”，柳灵对王奇说，王奇看着拥抱在一起的两个人，哼了一声说，“你懂什么？你笨得要死，每次耀哥哥给我们抄的古诗你都背的那么慢。”，柳灵很委屈的看着他，“我已经很努力了……”，“哼！”，王奇从床上跳下来，“哪里不会我教你，快下来，被耀哥哥发现了会挨打的。”，“好~”，柳灵开心的从床上蹦下来，拿起诗词册递给王奇，“这些都……”，“真是太笨了！”。

“我可不是为了你留下来的，是……是因为小奇！”，伊万就像被王耀传染了一样，也开始口是心非起来，而且比起王耀有过之而无不及，令王耀肃然起敬，有这学习能力也是天赋了，难怪苏联的数学这么好。“行行行，不过，现在还是给爷躺好了。”，王耀说着开始动手动脚，说起来快要有一年了，他们居然一年没有做爱了，王耀还是有些意外的，他们居然能忍住这么久……果然还是吵架吵得太厉害了？进入的时候两个人都疼的一颤，妈的一年不做不至于这样吧……

伊万伸长了脖子压抑不住呻吟，“小耀，太疼了，我们要不先……啊！”，他直接疼出了眼泪，伊万愤怒的瞪着王耀，“你是故意的！”，王耀没有比他好到哪里去，他也一样疼啊，王耀慢慢的开始动作，尽量让两个人都能适应，“怎么那么多事，我就不疼了吗？”，“那也是我疼得厉害，唔……”，这场前戏就像是打了一架一样都疼的不行。

王耀等两个人都适应了以后加快了速度，他慢慢俯下身，小心啃咬着伊万脖子上那条伤疤，“痒！”，伊万又开始挣扎，王耀直接压住他的手，“疼也不行痒也不行，你真是越来越来任性了。”，“你也是，越来越霸道了！”，“哦？”，王耀眯起眼睛，他直起身玩味的看着伊万，“干嘛这么看着我？”，“我可是霸道了五千年哦，万尼亚，想不想体验体验帝王的宠幸？”，“不想！唔……”，伊万下一秒就彻底破了功，王耀直接抬起他的腿进入的更深了，“朕今天只翻你的牌子，没得商量。”。

天色暗了下来，伊万抱着趴在自己身上王耀低声唱着歌，王耀懒得问他唱的是什么，反正肯定还是什么深情又忧郁的情歌罢了，他随手拿过床头的闹钟，然后就坐了起来，“已经快五点了？”，王耀赶紧下床穿衣服，“五点怎么了？”，“给两个小家伙做饭啊。”，王耀说，伊万一笑从背后搂住王耀，“你还真是贤惠，做我的妻子好吗？”，王耀扯开他的手转身给了他一个爆栗子，“想得美，就算是结婚我也是丈夫。”，“那好，我做你的妻子也行。”，伊万一点也不害臊地说，王耀脸直接红了，“我才不要你。”，“为什么？”，小熊立马蔫了，“中国这么穷，配不上苏联，行了吧？”，“小耀。”，伊万重新搂住王耀闭上眼睛说，“我从来不会嫌弃你，我不是只知道剥削别人的布尔乔亚，我是从人民中走来最后再回到人民中的布尔什维克。”。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

王耀握紧环在自己身前的手，“可是，你变了，你们都变了，真吾消失以后，日共也变了。”，伊万重新睁开眼睛，他吻了吻王耀的后颈，又开始轻声唱歌，“是什么歌？”，“《最美好的前途》。”，“我怎么没听过？”，“那我唱给你听吧。”，伊万说完继续唱歌，王耀也闭上眼睛听着——我们都有最美好的未来，我们都不曾改变。

“啊，最美好的前途！可不要对我冷酷，不要对我冷酷，不要冷酷！我就从零点起步，向最美好的前途，向最美好的前途，哪怕是漫长的路。”（为了剧情让歌曲穿越时间了）


	93. 第九十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

中共和日共的关系一路滑坡，直到8月5日，日共召回了驻中国代表和《赤旗报》驻北京记者，两党关系遭遇了彻底的“滑铁卢”。第二天中国报纸就发表了社论，不仅抨击“宫本集团”，还有雷打不动的美帝和……苏修，以及日本佐藤政府。本田菊浅浅一笑，拿起了手边的两张诗笺。那是他和德田方二互相交换的俳句，现在，德田方二已经永远消失了，而他，必须要兑现他的承诺。

“耀君，在下会尽力结束我们之间的——‘战争状态’。”

阿尔弗雷德最近烦得要死，国内到处充斥着反战情绪，甚至一度陷入撕裂的悲观中，看样子约翰逊的连任是悬了，不过他还有时间去折腾，问题是，折腾什么呢？美国在越南已经折腾得够难受的了，现在经济也开始糟糕起来，原本就是想利用越南战争解决经济问题，结果居然回到了原点，而且是更坏的原点，这真是够讽刺的！阿尔弗雷德想了半天，最终选择给本田菊打了个电话，令他意外的是，本田菊不在，他和天皇一家还有新任的苏联驻日大使打网球去了。

“FUCK！”

在特罗扬诺夫斯基[1]看来，本田菊是个非常适合交谈的人，并不是说他们多合得来， 相反的，特罗扬诺夫斯基更认为改善苏日关系不合日本人的口味，他们主要的合作仅限于经济领域，后来他们确实合作得很好。

本田菊的性格是大和民族性格的一个缩影，他言语不多，善于倾听，同时对自己坚持的观点会力争到底，顽强甚至决绝，但是大多数时间他都默默不语，没有焦距的眼睛里充满遥远的情绪，嘴角总是无意识勾起浅浅的微笑。总的来说，看到他你会不由自主的想要和他谈一谈心里话。

“您好，特罗扬诺夫斯基桑，这里的场地最适合打网球了。”，本田菊说，特罗扬诺夫斯基擦了擦汗坐下来说，“您说的很对，这里非常棒。”，他看着远处正在尽情切磋的皇太子和太子妃，突然感叹了一句，“这样的感情真是动人。”，“您说什么？”，本田菊转过头看着特罗扬诺夫斯基，“这样的比赛……哦不，是切磋，多么的自在、轻松、温馨，兴许我说的不太合适，请您不要放在心上。”，特罗扬诺夫斯基说，他是个非常富有技巧的外交家，和任何人都能保持很好的关系。

本田菊微笑着侧过脸点点头，“您不用这样拘束，日本不是一个刻板严肃的国家，相信我，我们一样富有幽默感。”，特罗扬诺夫斯基笑着回应，“确实如此，我现在经常不得不推掉很多热情的邀请。”，他又补了一句，“这表明我们互相非常坦诚，这很好。”，本田菊微笑着回答，“是的，坦诚是一件非常好的事。”，他转头看着正在聚精会神发球的太子妃，她富有魅力的面容带着细腻的微笑。

太子妃成功发了一个漂亮的球，她对面的皇太子没能接住，本田菊看到太子妃洋洋得意又保持克制的笑容，突然想起了另一双摄人心魄的美丽眼睛，带着金色的琥珀色，是龙的眼睛，是智者的明灯，是漫天繁星的荟萃。“小菊，你是不是不开心？”，王耀的声音轻盈的穿透静谧的夜空飘进了本田菊耳朵里，本田菊有些慌乱的转过头，“我……我才没有。”，“真的？”，王耀走到他旁边坐下，“那你一个人在这看月亮，不会觉得孤单吗？”，本田菊这才回头看着王耀，“小菊……都习惯了。”，“那~以后我们一起赏月好不好？”，王耀把手覆在本田菊的手上，他的笑容干净、清亮、带着与生俱来的骄傲。本田菊的心突突直跳，他垂下眼睛细细微笑。

“好。”

“明月几时有，把酒问青天。不知天上宫阙，今夕是何年……不应有恨，何事长向别时圆。人有悲欢离合，月有阴晴圆缺，此事古难全，但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。”，王耀念着古老的诗句，他的声音空灵清逸，“这是什么意思呢？耀君。”，“是对弟弟的思念和美好的祝愿。”，本田菊睁大眼睛，王耀笑着说，“这是苏轼作与七年未见的弟弟的，苏家兄弟的感情甚笃，这样的感情真是动人。”，本田菊看着他，突然鼓足勇气撑起身体给了王耀一个浅浅的吻。

“小菊？”

“耀君，我对你的感情一样真挚坦诚，请……请你不要忘记我们的约定。”

本田菊知道自己的脸非常红，好在这是晚上王耀看不出来，他低着头，手指绞着自己的衣襟，一个轻巧温暖的吻落在他的头顶，本田菊惊讶的睁大眼睛，他听到王耀说，“我是你的哥哥，我绝对不会忘记对你的承诺。”。

“耀君……”，“您说什么？”，特罗扬诺夫斯基奇怪的看着本田菊，本田菊赶紧掩饰自己的走神，他略略慌乱的垂下眼睛，“没有什么，我有些口渴，您想要喝水吗？”，特罗扬诺夫斯基赶紧摆手，“谢谢，我不用。”，“那么，告辞了，特罗扬诺夫斯基桑，在下先离开了。”，“再会，本田先生。”。本田菊走远了才长舒一口气，真是的，在下怎么又陷入了回忆中呢？他刚走到休息室，就被告知美国先生打来电话了。

“Hello？”，“琼斯桑。”，本田菊一丝起伏也没有的声音让阿尔弗雷德没来由的火大，他随意歪在椅子里，双脚搭在桌子上晃悠着，“你居然和苏联大使一起打网球，你就不怕我生气？”，本田菊微微一笑，“这只是一般礼仪，在下不过是遵循国际惯例，如果您来了，那在下一定有更好的招待。”，阿尔弗雷德这才满意，“上次的招待就很不错，我很喜欢你家那些把脸涂得很白的女士，她们就像是慵懒听话的猫咪。”，“在下记住了。”，本田菊轻轻抚平灰色和服上的皱褶。

“对了。”，阿尔弗雷德还是不打算放过他，“我不想对你说太重的话，那对我们的关系没有好处，但是，我始终认为，一味地纵容很容易让人产生一种奇妙的错觉，好像全世界都在惯着他一样，这一点，拉吉夫就很让我厌恶。”，本田菊继续微笑，“是的。”，“所以，hero警告你，不要和苏联走得多近，你们的关系点到即止，保持礼节就行了。”，“在下明白。”，“还有中国。”，这个词让本田菊本能的一震，他聚精会神的听着阿尔弗雷德说的，“更是个危险分子。”，“在下，了解了。”。

阿尔弗雷德心满意足的挂了电话，刚刚过去不久的第三次中东战争某种程度上动摇了苏联对阿拉伯世界以及非洲的影响力，不过，美国也没好到哪里去，深陷在越南战争的泥潭里无法自拔，经济上的困顿反而让他在和苏联的角力中逐渐处于劣势，如果不想想办法改变这些困境的话，那苏联会怎么对待他这个失败者？更别提亚瑟、弗朗西斯那些人了。

“sir，出事了出事了！”，助理举着报纸闯进了阿尔弗雷德的办公室，这是今年新入职的小助理，凭借特殊的内部关系进来的，才二十多岁，年轻气盛，和阿尔弗雷德倒是很合拍，比起之前那位老成持重的“古董”助理来，更合他的胃口。

“布莱克，小声点，这是白宫，不是你家客厅。”，阿尔弗雷德假装受不了的揉着耳朵说，布莱克跑过来把报纸拍在阿尔弗雷德面前，“您快看看！”，“什么？”，阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼拿起报纸，“看哪里？”，“还有哪里啊，这里这里！”，布莱克用力指着一条新闻，阿尔弗雷德定睛看了看，然后惊讶的张大嘴巴，“这是真的吗？”，“都上新闻了还能有假？”，布莱克哼了一声，阿尔弗雷德又看了两遍，然后露出一个深长的微笑，“真有意思，我等着亚蒂找我‘诉苦’。”。

亚瑟差点没气死在唐宁街10号，王嘉龙端着红茶进来的时候听到亚瑟刚砸了什么，他吓坏了，躲在门口不敢进去，亚瑟抬头看到门口躲着的人，他的表情一下缓和了下来，“进来吧，贺瑞斯。”，王嘉龙犹豫了一会才慢慢的挪了进来，他把红茶放下说，“先生，红茶放在这了，我先走了。”，“等等！”，亚瑟拦住王嘉龙，王嘉龙低着头，就是不肯抬头看他，亚瑟走到他面前轻轻捧起他的脸，“别害怕，我刚才……只是太着急了。”，“我没有怕您，我只是还有事要做。”，王嘉龙依旧躲避着亚瑟。

“你现在什么都不用做。”，亚瑟说，王嘉龙惊诧的看着他，“你陪着我，要是有人来找你做什么，我会直接让他去见上帝。”，亚瑟绿色的眼睛蒙上一层狠厉，这就是曾经称霸世界的日不落帝国真正的眼神，王嘉龙记忆中被刻意压制的恐惧和愤怒一下被激活了，他拍掉亚瑟的手后退了好几步，“怎么了？”，亚瑟看着他，“先生，我不太会说话，也不会安慰人，恐怕不能给您带来帮助。”，王嘉龙说，亚瑟却轻声一笑，“你什么都不用说，你只要陪着我。”。

“我知道我带给他的没有任何好的回忆，他的国门是我用大炮打开的，他的花园是我带人砸成稀巴烂的，他的家人被我卖来的东西骗入地狱的，他的弟弟也是我抢走的，他的一切都是从我开始被毁掉的，但是这些真的是我的错吗？我告诉过他，你活在这个世界，就不能拒绝这个世界的利益往来，在鼓起风帆的大船卷着波涛连起了这些大陆以后，你就不再是一个孤独的存在，你要活下去，就要与时俱进。你，不能否定地球的转动，时代的发展。

他用琥珀色的眼睛懒洋洋的看着我，他的眼睛真是美丽，和我见过的都不一样，眼眶并不深邃，眼睛并不太大，眼珠甚至不是浅色的，细细的，像一条线，抓不住的风筝线，像一条河，截不断的水流，像一道光，挡不住的耀眼，他的名字里也带着‘耀’这个字。他坐在那安静的看着我，然后开口说，‘你像个鬼’，我都快要气死了，我明明长得不差，连弗朗西斯都承认我不比他逊色，可是他却不这么认为。

最后，他还是败在我的手上，我自己都很奇怪，区区三千人就打败了他？这个屹立于世界东方数千年的强大国家……还是说，他早已不再强大，一切都是徒有虚表，一切只是存在于新鲜游记中的虚假描述……哦，这真是让人难以接受，不过，也好——从今以后，你就是我的了，你没有能力反抗。

这不是很好吗？

可是，为什么？为什么你看那些人的眼神都比看我友善？我不提弗朗西斯，不提阿尔弗雷德，我只是看不惯那个俄国人，他的眼睛颜色是很美，但他是个怪胎，一个不知道哪来的乡巴佬，他真的是欧洲的一份子吗？他的领土明明大部分都在亚洲，可是他却有着欧洲人种的长相，我承认他很好看，连弗朗西斯都比不过他，可是那又如何呢？

他没有我强大

他没有我富有

他连殖民地都比不上我

为什么那么认真的看着他？你看看我啊……

看吧，他失败了，那个什么苏维埃是什么东西我不知道，我也不想知道，我只知道，我和他还是互相看不顺眼，哪怕他的眼睛变成了红色，哦，这是更加可怕的颜色。而你，居然和他走了！为什么……为什么你怎么总是做出奇怪的选择？”

“因为我的哥哥就是这样的。”，王嘉龙说，亚瑟惊讶的看着他，“耀他……很孤独很冷漠，他爱我们，仅仅只是一种责任一种本能，他不爱的东西更多，那才是正常的，和他没关系的东西他从不会在意。”，王嘉龙说着，“如果布拉金斯基先生真的走进了他心里，那也是他的本事，你没有理由嫉妒，你……”，他直直的看着亚瑟，盯着那双绿色的眼睛，这一刻他有种报复的快感，他的嘴角带上了微笑。

“没有资格。”

“啪！”

王嘉龙惊讶的睁大眼睛，他的瞳孔颤抖着，他不敢相信这是真的，亚瑟第一次，动手打了他！“你……”，亚瑟气得脸色通红，却再也说不出一句话，他的眼眶又干又涩，他宁愿自己大哭一场，可是，没有一滴泪。

“你给我滚出去！”

亚瑟换了个方向指着门口，王嘉龙站起身，头也不回的出去了，甚至连门也没关上，亚瑟喘着粗气，终于他抄起那杯红茶，狠狠扔了出去。“哦，小心点，亚蒂。”，一个熟悉的声音从门口传来，亚瑟抬头看到弗朗西斯笑的一脸灿烂。

“小耀，你们别太过分了！”，伊万在电话里气急败坏，他对王耀温柔体贴不代表他真的没脾气了，苏中论战越来越激烈，该发的火他绝对不会忍着。现在中国军人穿着便衣，带着一群民兵把苏联军人揍了一顿赶出了吴八老岛，这让伊万非常生气。

王耀也很不客气的回击，“到底是谁先动的手？要怪就怪你们先打人！”，“那是我的岛屿，你们才是闯入者。”，“你哪只眼睛看到是你的岛屿了？我再警告你一遍，那里、自古以来、都是中国的土地！”，“什么自古以来，你不要跟我扯历史，我知道，这些土地都是你扩张来的，中国有多少历史就扩张了多少土地，还有，根据国际法，你对我们两国边界线指指点点就是违反了国际法原则。”，“你说什么？”，王耀气坏了，“你居然跟我扯这些东西？到底谁才是扩张主义！”，“哼！”。

两个人僵持了一会，伊万又说，“你是不是真被国内的‘革命’冲昏了头脑？我提醒过你，你们怎么越来越激进了？还去烧了亚瑟的代办处，你不知道这样可能会引起战争吗？你担负得起这些代价吗？你、你的人民受得住再一次战争吗？”，“那是亚瑟的错，他们无端扣押我的记者，这就是赤裸裸的挑衅！”，“那你也不能直接烧了代办处，你不明白这些机构代表的意义吗？”，“你就这么害怕战争？”，“什么？”，“如果你害怕就尽情的做缩头乌龟吧，你看看这个世界哪里有真正的和平？只要这些可恶的帝国主义还存在，就不会有真正的和平，只有中国才能带着大家把这些人全都消灭，实现真正的共产社会！”，王耀说的慷慨激昂，伊万几乎能看到他现在的模样。

“小耀，我不想听这些。”，伊万说，“我只想问你一个问题。”，“什么问题？”，“我呢？你对我、对苏联，又是怎么定义的？”，电话那边王耀意外地沉默了，然后他才回答，“我不明白你的意思。”，“别跟我装傻，小耀，我清楚，我们已经是对手了，至少中共是这么认为的了，这颗真理的果实，你们是一定要抢的。”，“那又怎么样？”，“如果你们只是想给我们制造麻烦也无所谓，但是，我无法排除未来会变得更糟的可能性。”，伊万说，“小耀，冷静点。”。

王耀放下电话久久没有回过神来，一直到王奇喊他，“耀哥哥，我们还有两首诗没学会呢。”，“啊？来了……”，王耀赶紧起身，他不小心蹭掉了一个东西，“哗啦”一声那个相框掉在地上摔了个粉碎，王耀一下愣住了，王奇也吓了一跳，他跑过来要捡起碎片，王耀立马拦住了他，“别碰！小心手。”，他自己蹲下来捡拾着碎片，王奇好奇地把那张纸拿起来，“画的真好。”，“啊？”，王耀慌忙抬起头，然后手指就被划破了，“耀哥哥，对不起，是我吓着你了。”，王奇低头道歉，王耀笑笑，站起来拍拍他，“是我自己弄的。”，他随手抽走王奇手中的纸扔在桌子上，“走，我们继续上课。”。

画上的熊紧紧的依偎在一起，崭新依旧。伊万小心地把画铺平，上次被他撕碎了以后他又给粘回来了，虽然做到了一万个小心，但是细细的裂纹依旧清晰可见，画的背面惨不忍睹的爬满了胶带，娜塔莎嘲笑他“为时已晚”，“真的来不及了吗？我们不是应该有的是时间吗？”，伊万叹了口气。

火烧英国代办处的事最终闹到了中共中央，大家伙的情绪已经越来越难以控制了，原本英国人拿出了数量可观的钱希望息事宁人，但是没有人要，要知道那个时候大部分人都不宽裕，但就是这样，强烈的爱国情绪和民族自尊心驱使着所有人唾弃这种钱，这并不可耻，甚至很光荣。但是，仅仅是为了出一口气的话，对后果的考虑太过浅薄，12月，周先生下令叫停了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]特罗扬诺夫斯基：出身于外交世家，原为赫鲁晓夫的助手，后来进入苏联外交部工作，1967—1976年担任苏联驻日大使，1977—1986年担任苏联驻联合国大使，1986—1992年担任苏联驻华大使，前文出现过，作为一个支线人物。


	94. 第九十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 保加利亚拟人：埃德烈·科拉罗夫  
> 捷克斯洛伐克拟人：瓦西里·哥特瓦尔德

阿尔弗雷德没等来亚瑟的“诉苦”，这一点不用奇怪，对于亚瑟来说，相比自大的阿尔弗雷德，弗朗西斯虽然也不怎么靠谱，但是更合适做一个“树洞”。到了1968年，冷战也进入了新的高潮，美国深度介入越南战争，在1月，北越发动了“春节攻势”，联合南方的民族解放武装力量对美军实施了总攻，阿尔弗雷德的注意力全部放在了越南。

相比之下，他的老对手也没好到哪里去，中苏边境矛盾越发激化了，1月苏军用装甲车冲撞中国边民，造成了四人死亡，王耀和伊万互相用了最难听的话把对方祖宗十八辈问候了一遍，然后互相掐了对方的热线电话线。另一边，苏联不得不开始关注另一个从未引起太大关注的盟友——捷克斯洛伐克。

1月份，老迈的诺沃托尼把权力过渡给了年轻的杜布切克，然而持续了很久的派系斗争并没有因此停止，反而多了新的不安的因子。改革早已成了伊万心里的一根刺，1956年发生的事他记忆犹新，大概从那时起，他和他的兄弟们就已经出现了裂缝，和王耀的矛盾不过是把这道所谓的“铁幕”的裂痕撕的更深而已。

“请不要担忧，苏联绝不会抛弃自己的兄弟。”，伊万在电话里安慰阮氏玲，“春节攻势”并没有取得预期效果，美军粉碎了这次行动，阮氏玲付出了高于美国人两倍的牺牲，这时候她更加需要援助，大部分则是来自于苏联。“我们已经和中国人达成了新的协议，军备物资会通过铁路顺利运来，放心。”，伊万说，阮氏玲的态度出现了松动，她极其委婉的告诉伊万，可以尝试开启新的谈判，但是美国人一定要保证坦诚。这让伊万感到意外。

“过往的谈判确实失败了，但是未来是不确定的，我只能去相信它会变好。”，阮氏玲的声音很低，她确实很累，她失去了多少家人？她记不清了，这里每天都有人死去。“这个想法没有错，没有人想要战争，我会跟阿尔弗雷德提议，如果那个蠢货还不听，我相信最先投降的一定是他。”，伊万说，阮氏玲没有再说什么，默默挂了电话。

伊万叹口气站起来揉了揉眉心，他可不比阮氏玲轻松，尽管苏联没有遭受战争，但是北约在苏联周围不断地进行军事演习同样带给了他很大压力，而且北约理由非常直白，“反击苏联的军事威胁”，甚至动用了核武器。

娜塔莎敲门进来，“哥哥。”，“已经通知完毕了？”，伊万问，“是的，他们都会准时出席。”，娜塔莎说，“瓦西里呢？”，“当然也会。”，“嗯。”，娜塔莎看到伊万闭上眼睛把眼镜拿了下来，他的脸色很不好，“哥哥？”，“去准备吧，什么都不要问，什么也不要说，我不在的这几天就辛苦你了。”，伊万说完转过身面对着窗户不再看娜塔莎，娜塔莎看了他一会，默默退了出去。

伊万站在那想了很久，无论如何，他都不能让阵营内部再出现第二次“波匈事件”，他绝不允许！从亚历山大开始，那些人叛逆的想法太多了，伊万又想起20世纪最初的那二十年，几乎都是风雨飘摇的，从日俄战争的失败，到二月革命结束了罗曼诺夫王朝的统治，最后他跟着那声炮响一起昏了过去，再醒来的时候，他的手里多了一颗红星，他的耳边多了一串呐喊，他的身后多了一群战士，同样的，他的面前多了无数反对者。

那些人想要把他抢过来，让他，俄国的意识体接受他们，而不是那些红色的“恶魔”。可是，伊万没有如他们所愿，最后他们狠狠的伤害了他。“为什么，你们都这么讨厌我？小耀，你也是吗？”。

加加林看到一个熟悉的身影骑着马出现在他面前时差点把手中的锄头吓掉，“哦，您怎么来了？”，他跑过去把伊万接下来，然后看到他眼中的泪，“我的孩子，是遇到什么事了吗？”，“加加林叔叔。”，伊万伸手抱着加加林，“好了好了，万尼亚，我们进去吧，屋里有滚热的茶。”，加加林说，伊万点点头，“很抱歉，我让您笑话了。”，“我可不会笑你，小可怜，眼睛都哭成这样了，快进来吧。”。

伊万跟着加加林进了屋，这里非常朴素，和克里姆林宫的华丽比起来更加平易近人，伊万随意的坐在了一把木质椅子上，加加林给他端来了茶，“尤里·阿列克谢耶维奇呢？”，伊万问，加加林笑着回答，“飞行训练，例行的，他可是个大忙人。”，“那是因为他足够优秀，我已经安排好了，他可以再次进入他深爱的太空。”，伊万说，加加林非常惊喜，“是真的吗？哦，他可一直都念叨着。”，“是真的。”，伊万也笑着说，加加林看到他的笑容拉过椅子坐到了他对面，“来说说您吧，我还是第一次见到您哭泣。”，伊万不好意思的低下头，“我只是……感到害怕。”。

“您在害怕什么？您是如此的强大。”，加加林说，他用双手拢住伊万的手，伊万抬头看着他，那双眼睛充满了温和关切，是他最渴望的温暖，在这片天寒地冻的土地上，留给他的温暖真的不够多。“如果您都害怕了，我们要怎么办？我们需要您，需要伟大的国家，我为自己是苏联的一员而感到骄傲。不过，万尼亚。”，加加林笑着，“您不必强作勇敢，在我面前，您可以尽情流泪，爱是相互的，尊重也是，这也是我的责任。”，温暖的话语撞进伊万心里，他终于忍不住放下茶杯抱紧了加加林。

“那就让我哭一会吧。”，“放心，我把门都关好了，没人听得到。”，加加林就像是安抚自己的孩子一样安抚着伊万。

“为什么他们都讨厌我？”，“我就爱着您。”，“为什么他们都不相信我？”，“我非常相信您。”，“为什么他们总不满足？”，“那是人性。”，“为什么我会害怕？”，“因为世界在变，每天都是不一样的，也许今天的朋友明天就成了敌人，恐惧一直都在，但是美好的情感可以把它赶走，比如说爱，比如说尊重，比如说坦诚。”，“那么我……”，“万尼亚，我坚信苏维埃会改变这个世界，在此之前，你要接受变化，直面困难。”，伊万起身看着加加林，最后他给了他一个吻，“只要有你们在，我就不会害怕。”。

“我们一直在您身后。”

伊万告别了加加林，他刚骑上马就听到远方汽车的鸣笛，娜塔莎和托里斯来了，娜塔莎下了车就跑过来责备伊万，“哥哥，你又一声不坑跑出来，他们都吓坏了，快点下来，跟我回去。”，伊万和往常一样不听她的，他一勒缰绳调转马头，“我可不会听任何人的！我只听我自己的。”，他说完就甩开鞭子远去了，娜塔莎被撇在那里，“哥哥！”，真是太任性了臭哥哥！

3月23日，基尔伯特提前准备好了会议室，第一个到是伊丽莎白，“好久不见，贝什米特先生。”，伊丽莎白打招呼，“哦，海德薇莉小姐，您好。”，基尔伯特和伊丽莎白握手，他刚刚完全在走神，要不是伊丽莎白先打招呼他都没注意到来了人。“您还是这样……像只小鸟。”，伊丽莎白说，基尔伯特看着她，“我怎么了？”，“您该落地了。”，伊丽莎白说，“看看您自己，您的眼神飘忽，可别让布拉金斯基先生看到了。”，基尔伯特刚要说什么，就听到一个带着笑意的声音，“我不能看到什么？”。

伊丽莎白脸色一白，伊万笑着走了进来，他的眼睛似乎更加红了，那红色不仅仅是摄人心魄，还带着十足的威慑感，“没什么，我是说贝什米特先生状态不是很好，提醒他注意仪态。”，伊丽莎白解释，伊万看了一眼基尔伯特，这家伙从柏林墙建立的那一天起就这个鬼样子，他已经习惯了，他懒得责备他。

“不用在意这些细节，海德薇莉小姐，您太谨慎了，我们是一个大家庭，在这里我们都是平等的，相互尊重的，我会对大家坦诚相待，同样的，我也希望得到大家的坦诚。”，伊万说着坐在了自己的位子上，这时候菲利克斯和瓦西里一前一后进来了，瓦西里得到的通知是讨论各国的经济问题，他认为没什么好讨论的，现在经济并不好，他也觉得是体制出现了问题，而这个体制模板来自苏联，所以，有什么好讨论的呢？

最后一个来的是埃德烈，保加利亚人的时间观念不强是共识，所以伊万没有责备他的迟到，他只是示意埃德烈坐好，接着伊万开头，这个开头并不是讨论经济，而是矛头直指瓦西里，责问他最近的改革到底都有些什么内容，这让瓦西里毫无准备，他惊讶的看着伊万，接着，菲利克斯、基尔伯特和埃德烈也纷纷开始指责批评他，只有伊丽莎白沉默的坐在那，没有发表任何意见。

瓦西里感到很生气，这是对他极大的不尊重，他不愿对自己的改革作出任何答复，他也给不了充分的答复，因为一切毫无准备，伊万咄咄逼人的问他是不是要脱离华约阵营投入西方的怀抱，瓦西里很想告诉他，是的！可是他没那个勇气，他只是打马虎眼说，“这是一次适当的改革，您在害怕什么？”，伊万睁大眼睛看着他，“我害怕？你在胡说些什么？”，瓦西里看着他，又看了一眼伊丽莎白，“您在害怕重蹈覆辙。”，“万尼亚！”，伊丽莎白赶紧拦住了伊万，她又瞪着瓦西里，“您疯了吗？这可不是胡闹的地方。”。

菲利克斯心里也不舒服，提到1956年那件大事，也是从波兰开始的，瓦西里想要气伊万也不能带上他们，他大声说道，“我们只是想要一个答案。”，“什么答案？”，瓦西里问，“您的真实想法，或者，您可以简单说说您制定的改革目标。”，菲利克斯说着看了一眼伊万，“我们彼此要坦诚。”，“坦诚？”，瓦西里看着伊万，“如果要坦诚，布拉金斯基先生会更受不了的，我看还是算了。”，“你说什么！”，伊万被他气得失去了耐心，伊丽莎白和埃德烈拼命拦着他。

“那好，我坦诚地告诉大家。”，瓦西里说，“我们的改革是为了强化共产党体制，对于各位担心的侵蚀共产党的领导是多余的，而且，捷克斯洛伐克的人民是支持改革的。”，他说完，发现所有人都狐疑的看着他。

“最好是这样，哥特瓦尔德先生。”，伊万说，他始终看着瓦西里，最后瓦西里不得不去看着别人，“我给你时间去修正你的错误，改革是没有问题的，但是有问题的路线就会带来动荡，带来反向变革，你要想清楚。”，伊万说完离开了会议室，伊丽莎白看着他，又重新看回瓦西里，“您太幼稚了。”，“那是因为我的上司非常年轻，老人家已经不适合这个时代了，新的变化已经出现了。”，瓦西里愤愤不平。

伊万原以为他的威胁能够起作用，结果捷克斯洛伐克的改革不仅没有停下，反而愈演愈烈，杜布切克和他的班底只是空谈政治改革，却对人民真正关心的经济改革毫不在意，这些“改革家”提出的“行动纲领”只包含了政治和意识形态领域。

今天加加林要按照计划例行飞行两次，这架米格-15是他的老朋友了，这个类型的飞机是非常经典的，诞生于二战之后，成长于朝鲜战争期间，一度成为超越美式喷气机的经典机型，它优秀的爬升能力和垂直机动能力首屈一指。加加林和他的教练员谢廖金查看了飞机以后准备开始今天的飞行。

收音机里播放着今天的广播，在阳光灿烂的清晨，大家会以一首动听的歌曲切入新的一天，伊万难得感到心情不错，昨天他从加加林那里回来还收到了一包新鲜的向日葵种子，大胡子的苏联人让他去种下向日葵，“这是您最喜欢的花，相信它会带给您如同阳光一般的好心情。”，伊万一边回忆着加加林的笑容一边安静的听着广播，时间来到了十点半，收音机里的频段波动了两下，重新恢复了平常。

“哥哥，牛奶。”

娜塔莎例行的把牛奶端了过来，伊万看到她冲她一笑，“哥哥，怎么了？心情突然这么好？”，娜塔莎看到伊万总算有了笑容也是很开心，她难得打趣两句自己的哥哥，伊万笑着接过她递过来的牛奶说道，“被自己的人民爱着难道不应该开心吗？”，“应该应该，你开心就好。”，娜塔莎说，“嗯~”，伊万闭着眼睛享受香甜的牛奶，接着收音机插播了一条令人震惊的消息——前途无量的年轻太空人尤里·阿列克谢耶维奇·加加林同志因飞机故障罹难，享年34岁。

“啪！”

“哥哥！”，娜塔莎吓了一跳，她踩过地上的碎片扶住差点倒下去的伊万，“哥哥，你别吓我。”，伊万脸色苍白的吓人，他死死的盯着收音机，那里不断播报着关于这场意外事故的消息，“不……不，怎么会这样？”，“哥哥，你不要难过。”，娜塔莎看着伊万慢慢站起来，地上的碎片被他踩得咯吱作响，“哥哥？”，“我去看看。”，伊万拿过挂着的围巾围了起来，“我得去看看加加林叔叔。”。

伊万赶到那个农场的时候那里安静的吓人，远处的土地翻着新土，太阳温暖的照耀着这片大地，一切都很祥和。伊万定了定神，慢慢走过去，门并没有锁，伊万推开门，看到里面没有人。“加加林叔叔？”，伊万试探着问，加加林的声音从他背后响起，“万尼亚，你怎么不进去？”，伊万慌忙转过身，看到加加林温和的笑脸，“加加林叔叔……”。

“四月清和雨乍晴，南山当户转分明。更无柳絮因风起，惟有葵花向日倾。”，王耀抑扬顿挫的念着诗句，王奇和柳灵跟着有模有样的学着，“读一遍我听听。”，王耀说，王奇和柳灵齐声读着，“更无柳絮因风起，惟有……惟有……”，柳灵磕巴起来，王奇也被她带乱了，王耀浅浅一笑，走过来拿着柳灵的手，帮她在上面写上拼音，“葵，葵花一般指向日葵。”，王耀说，柳灵抬起头看着他，“我知道了，耀哥哥。”。

“惟有葵花向日倾。”

王耀满意地点点头，“小灵学得真快。”，王奇立马哼了一声，王耀听到就笑了，“小奇也很棒。”，王奇这才得意洋洋的晃晃脑袋，“这是司马光的诗，前两句写景，后两句直抒胸臆，他不愿做随波逐流的无根柳絮，而是要做向日而倾，内心充满光明的‘葵花’，这叫托物言志，这样的精神值得敬佩。”，王耀说道，他走回桌子后坐下，“听懂了吗？”，两个孩子似懂非懂的点点头，“耀哥哥，你院子里也有好多向日葵。”，王奇说，“你是不是也很喜欢向日葵？”，王耀一怔，低声回答，“是的，我很喜欢向日葵。”，“耀哥哥也是个充满光明的，坚定不移的人！”。

“对了，我带你们种些向日葵吧。”，王耀转移了话题，“正好，我这里有种子。”，两个孩子都开心地拍起手，“好啊！”，“走吧，就当课间休息了。”，王耀放下书，王奇和柳灵蹦蹦跳跳的从座位上下来，“等着，我去拿种子。”，王耀说，柳灵看着他，好奇地问，“耀哥哥，你都没有出过门，哪里来的种子啊？”，王耀的身影定住了，柳灵大大的眼睛眨巴着，王耀回过头一笑，“以前一个……同志送的。”，“那还能长出花来吗？”，“当然能。”，王耀自信地说，“是种子一定会发芽。”。


	95. 第九十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

3月的最后一天，约翰逊政府被迫宣布停止部分轰炸，这是三年多以来，美国第一次实质性的降级行动，阿尔弗雷德特意给伊万通了个电话，他希望苏联帮助促成美国和北越的新一轮和谈，原本阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了伊万会对他冷嘲热讽，结果并没有，伊万只是说知道了，然后就要结束通话，阿尔弗雷德抢在他挂掉之前问，“你怎么了？”，“我很好，我要挂电话了。”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德不信，“我听得出来，你不好。”，“关你什么事？你还是去想想怎么坦诚一点把和谈顺利进行下去吧。”，伊万说完就挂了。

“为什么不告诉我真相呢？我是他的父亲，为什么要对我隐瞒呢？”，加加林的声音仿佛还在耳畔，“万尼亚，我没有……怪你，我只是想知道调查结果，为什么不公布？对自己的人民都做不到坦诚吗？”，“加加林叔叔，调查结果说，这是一次飞行灾难。”，伊万回答，“灾难？”，加加林第一次这样失望，“我看过了报道，他们说，在我的儿子第一次进入太空的时候，就准备好了‘三份声明’，其中就包括‘故障声明’，对吗？”，伊万没有回答他，“万尼亚，为什么降落伞不见了？”，加加林继续问，伊万仍旧保持沉默，最后加加林放弃了，“我走了，愿您一切都好。”。

伊万看着他，他更希望加加林真的对他发一次火，而不是突如其来的一句祝福，很显然他做不到，因为他是他的祖国，他始终对他是抱有敬畏的。

“如果有一天，你的人民只是因为身处这片土地才去爱你，那么这种爱是不牢固的，他们很有可能叛逃。”，伊万听到一个声音，还是维克多，“我不信。”，“随你好了，你为什么不告诉他，降落伞不是不见了，是被人拿走了？”，“有什么意义呢？让他产生更多怨恨吗？还是你希望我因为自己的人民不和而痛苦？”，伊万说，“不，你误会我了。”，维克多难得放软了语气，“我比谁都希望你安好。”。

“骗子！”

“行行行，我不想解释。”，维克多说，“你一直认为我是个恶棍，但是，你为什么不去想想，我为什么会出现？”，“……”，伊万被问住了，“万尼亚，你可从没跟王耀解释清楚在1964年你为什么突然会那么对他。”，“因为那是你做的而不是我！”，“这就是了，你无法解释为什么会突然变成我。”，“我……”，“接受吧，如果你还犹犹豫豫的不够坚定，你会失去更多东西，这个世界很残酷，别抱幻想了。”，维克多说，“你承受不起失败，失败就会像那架米格-15一样，变成一堆碎块。”。

5月，捷克斯洛伐克的代表团来到了莫斯科，他们和苏联领导层进行了会谈，但是杜布切克他们并没打算和苏联进行建设性的会谈，瓦西里对伊万上次突然的批评仍旧感到十分生气，他倒是有些明白为什么在布加勒斯特王耀会那么大反应，这简直是不尊重人！

面对捷克斯洛伐克的油盐不进，苏联感受到极大的危险，坐视不管肯定是不行了，四天后，菲利克斯、基尔伯特都来到了莫斯科。

“我们得让军事演习提前。”，伊万开门见山地说，菲利克斯和基尔伯特都认为可以接受，“下个月吧，我们会再去一趟布拉格。”，伊万的声音仿佛在叹息，菲利克斯和基尔伯特对视一眼，伊万又说，“正好，这就是为了回应对我们的兄弟虎视眈眈的北约军队。”，这句话听上去非常奇怪，但是他们都知道什么意思。

月中，柯西金和格列奇科相继访问了捷克斯洛伐克，看得出来苏联对捷克斯洛伐克非常重视，伊万没和他们一起去，一方面是他不想见瓦西里，另一方面是因为美国和北越的谈判总算促成了，地点选在法国巴黎。

弗朗西斯玩味的看着伊万，伊万被他看得发毛，“干什么？”，“哦，太久不见你，真是……啧啧~”，弗朗西斯上下打量着伊万，轻浮的一笑，“哥哥都要自愧不如了。”，伊万一下就脸红了，他是最讨厌别人拿他的长相评头论足的，在这些意识体中，他的长相最具有迷惑性，就算是发脾气也感觉像是在撒娇，这简直不能忍！“收回你的话。”，“抱歉抱歉。”，弗朗西斯喝了一口红酒，“哥哥好奇，你为什么不去旁听谈判？”，伊万白了他一眼，“没兴趣。”，“这就奇怪了，难道这和你没有一点~利益相关？”，弗朗西斯刚说完就收到了伊万的眼刀，他摆摆手，“我说错了。”。

阿尔弗雷德回来了，弗朗西斯更惊讶了，“你怎么出来了？”，阿尔弗雷德没好气的坐下来，“透透气。”，“那你应该去18区（巴黎著名红灯区）。”，阿尔弗雷德一愣，他看了一眼伊万，直接瞪着弗朗西斯，“我可不会去那种地方！”，“你怎么知道那里是什么地方？”，弗朗西斯反问，阿尔弗雷德一下哑巴了，他局促了半天脸憋得通红，要不是伊万在这他能当场拍死弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯得意地看着他笑，阿尔弗雷德哼了一声抄起桌子上的茶就喝，然后立马被苦的直呸。

“这是什么？亚蒂家的红茶是不是过期了？”，阿尔弗雷德大声问，伊万漫不经心的夺回他手中的茶杯，“这是我的绿茶。”，“什么？”，阿尔弗雷德脸更红了，弗朗西斯补了一刀，“你拿错了，这是小伊万的茶，你想喝，我给你泡一杯？”，阿尔弗雷德直接石化在了原地，他看着伊万，发现对方把那杯茶推远了一些。

“抱歉。”

伊万惊讶的抬起头，他看到阿尔弗雷德很正经的看着他，他怔了半天才反应过来，“没有关系。”，伊万说着站起来看向弗朗西斯，“我想去观光，可以做我的向导吗？”，弗朗西斯一笑，“很荣幸为您效劳。”，他又问，“想去哪？”，“随便吧。”，弗朗西斯点点头，“第4区怎么样？那里有巴黎圣母院哦~”，“嗯。”，“hero也去！”。

等到了第4区，伊万才知道，这里不仅有巴黎圣母院，还有唐人街……阿尔弗雷德歪头看着唐人街标志性的牌坊，“中国人真是无处不在。”，弗朗西斯笑笑，“我倒是对王耀家的文化和美食很感兴趣。”，“也对，和亚蒂比起来，你在厨艺上倒是能和王耀有很多共同语言。”，阿尔弗雷德说，他这句话是无心的，但是伊万听来就很不高兴，他在厨艺上和王耀一样没有共同语言，他们在思想上才有，可是，现在……王耀开始反对他的思想了，他们已经吵得筋疲力尽了。

“别提亚瑟了，你在厨艺上和小耀一样没有共同语言。”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德无端被他鄙视了一下，他有点生气的看着伊万，“难道你就有？”，“我……”，弗朗西斯赶紧打圆场阻止这俩，“来都来了，去尝尝小吃吧，正好，散散心？”，弗朗西斯说，伊万和阿尔弗雷德互相哼了一声，没有异议。

弗朗西斯挑中了一家徽菜馆，这家店为了吸引顾客，正在咿咿呀呀的唱擂台，伊万仔细听了一会，然后一怔，这不是……1959年，他和阿尔弗雷德在美国唐人街碰到王耀时，王耀唱的那些吗……怎么会这么巧？阿尔弗雷德也听出来了，他其实并不太记得清了，但是看到伊万的表情，又看到这眼熟的装扮，记忆一下鲜活了起来，不过他记得更清晰的是王耀那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛。那是他们第一次近距离对视。

“怎么了？”，弗朗西斯不知道这俩想到了什么，他一打响指，“我们就选这吧。”，“啊？”，伊万和阿尔弗雷德同时转头看着他，弗朗西斯笑着说，“我看你们似乎都很中意这家呢，难得你们能达成一致，哥哥没异议哦~”，“……”，弗朗西斯收到了两个巨大的白眼，“干什么？哥哥这么体贴还不领情？”，“那可真是……谢谢你！”。

“树上的鸟儿成双对，绿水青山带笑颜，随手摘下花一朵，我与娘子戴发间……”，伊万撑着下巴看着窗外，这熟悉的婉转好像王耀就在他对面，现在他和王耀一气之下切断了对方的热线，真的只是一条电话线吗？伊万认为，切断的也是他们所有的感情，他们将近半个世纪的感情，他闭上眼睛打算放空一会。

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的样子，不用想，这家伙绝对心里想的是王耀，真是让人……让人嫉妒！阿尔弗雷德偷偷在心里承认了自己的感受，他在嫉妒，是的，嫉妒！不过，面上他还是一派无所谓。

“你们想吃什么？”，弗朗西斯问，阿尔弗雷德抢过菜单，点了和王耀推荐的一模一样的菜，然后得意地看了一眼伊万，“中和汤一定要热热的哦~”，伊万立马瞪了他一眼，弗朗西斯看破不说破，他一耸肩，“就按你说的来吧。”。

美国人的态度并没有多大转变，北越也一样不肯让步，巴黎和谈再次进入了死胡同，阮氏玲来到了苏联驻法使馆，却看到门口美国人的车，使馆工作人员告诉她伊万正和阿尔弗雷德会面，阮氏玲只好先在另一个房间等着，她听到一声猫叫，阮氏玲好奇地转过头，看到阿纳托利站在那，瓦蓝瓦蓝的眼睛十分动人。“哦，你怎么在这？”，阮氏玲忍不住蹲下开始撸猫，阿纳托利很乖巧的开始翻肚皮。

阮氏玲撸了一会猫，阿纳托利突然轻轻咬住她的袖口往外拖，“你想去哪？”，阮氏玲问，阿纳托利看了她一眼，然后扭头往前跑，阮氏玲犹豫了一下跟了上去，“别乱跑。”，她跟着猫咪来到了一个房间门口，然后听到里面传出的争吵声。

“你给我滚开！”，这是伊万的声音，然后是阿尔弗雷德的声音，“你为什么留着我的钱包？”，“我不知道它怎么在我这！”，“哼~”，阿尔弗雷德一笑，“算了，那时候我们都不太清醒，我不追究，我只是好奇，你为什么不还给我？”，伊万没有回答，阿尔弗雷德其实此刻心情很好，1961年那时他们都喝多了，他一直记不起来自己的钱包哪去了，现在他知道了，在伊万这。

阿尔弗雷德凑近伊万微笑着问，“你是不是也喜欢我？”，伊万一下子站了起来，然后直接拽起阿尔弗雷德扔向门口，“滚！”，伊万打开门，却看到阮氏玲站在那。

“……”

四目相对之下阮氏玲赶紧移开了视线，伊万比她更尴尬，他一松手，阿尔弗雷德没站稳差点趴在地上，他气呼呼地直起身，却看到阮氏玲耳根诡异的赤红，阿尔弗雷德一笑，看来这也是个被这只熊夺走了“心”的家伙呢，有趣。阿尔弗雷德知道现在不是和阮氏玲和平交流的时候，他很识趣的说，“我先走了，再会。”，他又看了看阮氏玲，“阮小姐，期待我们的谈判顺利进行。”。

“你……”，阮氏玲刚要说什么，阿尔弗雷德就快步离开了，阮氏玲只好看向伊万，发现他脸上的表情非常“丰富多彩”，尴尬了一会，伊万让出来说，“请进。”，阮氏玲点点头，走了进去，伊万过了一会才走回来，两个人一时无言，反而更尴尬了。“喵~”，一声猫叫很及时的化解了两个人的尴尬，伊万惊讶的抱起地上的猫咪，“你怎么跑来了？我都没看到你。”，阿纳托利很不满的喵了一声，意思是你居然无视我，伊万一笑，天知道他现在有多感谢阿纳托利，看来他心血来潮把它带来是完全正确的。

“它怎么在这？”

“我把它带来了，给我解闷。”，伊万拿起阿纳托利的爪子跟阮氏玲打了个招呼，配上他原本就很柔和的五官，阮氏玲一下更脸红了，后来人们通常称为被“萌到吐血”，但是现在并没有这个词。刚刚所有的疑惑瞬间不见了，阮氏玲强迫自己冷静下来，她来这里是有正事的，“呃……布拉金斯基先生，我是来告诉您关于谈判的问题。”，“哦。”，伊万放下猫咪，走到阮氏玲对面坐下，“请说吧。”。

阮氏玲告诉伊万，她不能接受美国的要求，“他们要我们先停止对南方的‘渗透’才会停止轰炸，这种所谓的‘先来后到’真是不讲理。”，对面女性墨色的眼睛坚定又透亮，伊万知道自己不可能去说服北越接受美国的要求，他也不愿意，对于美国也是同样，谈判的成功率不大，但还是值得一试。

“我会去和美国人沟通，原本就是他们缺乏诚意，所以您不必担心，这种抠字眼的行为本身就代表他们已经……”，伊万想了想，王耀教给他的那个词怎么说的来着，“您是不是想说‘黔驴技穷’？”，阮氏玲问，伊万恍然大悟的点头，“就是这个！”，阮氏玲没忍住笑。“笑什么？”，“没，看来大家对您的刻板印象太多了。”，阮氏玲说，“您其实是个非常有趣的人。”，她想说“可爱”，但是没敢用，她敢保证伊万不喜欢。

“哼！”，伊万一哼，“我早就习惯了，在他们眼里，我是和他们常说的‘恶魔’划等号的。”，阮氏玲笑着摇摇头，“那是因为他们根本不了解您。”，“他们也不会去了解我的，只要确定我是个对手就行了，我是什么样的并不重要。”，伊万说，“甚至我可以这么说，历史是可以被粉饰的，历史总是由胜利者书写。”，阮氏玲睁大眼睛看着伊万，他继续补了一句，“世界不会同情失败者。”。

“嗯……”

伊万看到阮氏玲若有所思的低下头，他微微一笑，阿纳托利突然跳进了他怀里，伊万低头顺着猫咪肚子上的软毛，“您不会失败。”，阮氏玲抬起头，伊万又说，“有我在，我的兄弟就不会失败，除非……”，他看着阿纳托利的蓝眼睛，“他不愿意做我的兄弟了，和我作对。”，“……”，阮氏玲认为这是一个警告，其实打了这三年的仗，她心里的天平已经开始倾斜了，这是现实问题。

巴黎谈判一筹莫展，美国和北越在停止轰炸的先后问题上不停兜圈子，六月初柯西金写给约翰逊的信送到了白宫，阿尔弗雷德气坏了，他愤怒的给伊万打了电话，因为他俩之间有八个小时的时差，伊万是被吵醒的，这让他很不满。

“我重申一遍，只有北越先停止‘渗透’，美国才能够停止轰炸，不然的话，我们停止轰炸，他们却还在行动，我们就不得不重启轰炸，这样又成了我们出尔反尔？那可真是冤枉了！”，阿尔弗雷德说，伊万用手撑着额头一边假寐一边听他嚷嚷个不停，“我理解。”，“你理解？”，“但那又怎样？”，“……”，“阿尔弗雷德，苏联不会如你所愿向北越施压。”，“这不公平！hero……”，“别跟我抱怨，本来就是你们毫无诚意导致谈判一次次失败，怪不了谁！”，伊万打断了阿尔弗雷德，“总之，我希望美国先停止轰炸，再考虑政治解决。”。

“好！”，阿尔弗雷德冷笑两声，“真是好大哥，阮氏玲会感动的，哼，王耀要是知道了，会不会怪你偏心阮氏玲呢？”，“这和小耀有什么关系？这是你和阮氏玲的问题！”，伊万提高了声音，阿尔弗雷德继续冷笑，“真的只是我和她的问题？中国人只是躲在后面而已。”，“不然的话，你还想再丢一次人吗？”，“fuck！”，“阿尔弗雷德，我承认我刚刚说错了。”，伊万眯起眼睛笑着，“这是我们之间的问题。”。

是冷战。

阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，他莫名觉得心里很畅快，一种既棋逢对手又生死纠缠的快感，这是他和伊万的命运，他们是宿命的对手，其他人只是他们的“陪衬”而已，想到这，阿尔弗雷德突然勇气大增，“说得很对，不要想着投降哦，我会很失望的。”，电话那端也传来自信的笑声，“我一定会看着你走向失败。”。

挂完电话以后，伊万彻底没了睡意，他原本就没打算睡，只是刚刚不小心眯过去了，他已经回到了莫斯科，该准备即将举行的军事演习了。


	96. 第九十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

6月18日，华约四国军队集结捷克斯洛伐克境内，伊万难得穿上了许久未穿过的深蓝色军装，这身军装代表着战争时期，但是它的尘封却不能代表战争永远消失了，和平从未到来，只是他——这个国家强大了。

瓦西里对于这些架势没有太多关注，他还不清楚这次军事演习的真正用意，或许，伊万也不想用铁腕，他仍旧希望再给瓦西里一些机会，他不愿重蹈十二年前的覆辙。菲利克斯看着站在那沉默不语的伊万，风吹起他的围巾，深蓝色的大盖帽压着他浅金色的头发，和十二年前他在机场见到他一模一样，他记得那双红色的眼睛自信的微笑着，用威胁的口吻告诉他们，他的军队就在波兰外，那时，他真的差点吓倒了，好在他的家人给了他勇气。

不，不对，万尼亚，从什么时候开始，你的眼睛里失去了那不可一世的自信？我虽然讨厌又自大又任性的你，但是……我同样也不愿看到这样谨慎的你，作为“老对手”，我希望你是值得敬佩的，作为“兄弟”，我希望你是合格的“老大哥”。

“全部准备！”

菲利克斯被吓了一跳，这声指令把他的思绪全部打散了，他定了定神站好，他看了一眼伊万，他的嘴角不知什么时候带上了微笑，是自信的微笑，他微微眯起眼睛，视线追随着最高司令官的手势，“演习开始！”。

“耀哥哥！耀哥哥！”，柳灵兴奋地跑进来，手里捏着一个小东西，王耀正在切菜，他转过身说，“慢点，别绊倒了。”，柳灵把一个青绿色的小东西展示出来，是幼嫩的向日葵种子，王耀惊讶地问，“你在哪找的？”，“院子里，开花了！”，柳灵开心地说，“真的能开花！”，王耀这才看向窗外，远远的墙边，那排向日葵正自信的绽放着自己的花盘，金色的，耀眼夺目。

“万尼亚，向日葵开了。”

柳灵歪歪头，“耀哥哥，你在说什么？”，“啊？”，王耀一个激灵，“没，我说，不要随便破坏花草，这种子还这么小，你给摘了以后就种不出花了，多可惜啊。”，王耀蹲下身认真的教育柳灵，柳灵一扁嘴，“我知道了，对不起……”，她看着手心里的种子，“那现在怎么办？”，“种下去。”，王耀说，柳灵眨巴着眼睛看着他，“种？”，“说不定就能复活呢。”，王耀说，“我得做饭，你去找小奇，让他帮你一起种下去吧，要小心点，别伤了手。”，“好！”。

“嗯，我知道了，做得很好。”，伊万不断点头，“就按照所有计划准备。”，对面的人给他了敬了一个端正的军礼，“回去吧，这些天辛苦了。”，伊万说，“我的祖国，这是我们的职责，为了您，万死不辞。”，伊万一笑，“愿我们一切都好。”。等到房间只剩下他一个人，伊万摇摇头，“但愿这永远只是个计划。”。

月底，军事演习结束，但是各国军队并未撤退，三天前，捷克斯洛伐克作家瓦楚里克发表了一篇文章——《两千字宣言》，因为这篇文章支持“改革派”，宣称要“大胆改革”，被苏共视为对苏联领导地位的挑战，接下来一周内，有超过三万名捷克斯洛伐克国民在宣言上签了字，其中包括很多名人，这更加引起了苏联的警惕。

苏共中央当即提出召开多国会议的建议，捷克斯洛伐克也提出了自己的意见，他们希望把罗马尼亚和南斯拉夫加进来，而在此之前，他们先和苏联单独开个会，这个建议被苏联直接回绝了，并且通知他们14日在华沙举行多国会议。

瓦西里在会议召开的前一天见到了伊丽莎白，“是他让你来的？”，瓦西里直接问，伊丽莎白点点头，“是的。”，“很不幸，你可能要白跑一趟。”，瓦西里说，“除非他同意我的建议，让格奥尔基和亚历山大都过来，不然我不想去华沙。”，伊丽莎白看着他，她仍旧试图劝说，“你应该过来。”，“为什么？”，“原因重要吗？”，伊丽莎白反问，“这不是商量，不需要任何原因。”，“这就是我所讨厌的！”，瓦西里说，“他以为这个世界都得围着他转吗？不，这个世界早变了！”，伊丽莎白惊异的看着他，“不要这样……”，“真是的，你看看这些年，他和谁没有吵过？就连王耀也……”，“瓦西里！”，伊丽莎白推了瓦西里一把，“注意你的言辞！”。

“哼，难道只有王耀能和他打擂台吗？”

“你说什么？”

“我知道，你是怕他了，因为十二年前那件事，可我不会，现在不是十二年前了，请回吧，伊莎，我不想见到他，我怕我会……”，瓦西里慢慢闭上眼睛，“这真让我矛盾。”，伊丽莎白看着他，“其实，你和亚历山大是一样的心情，对吗？”，瓦西里一震，伊丽莎白摇摇头微笑，“他不可能为了你们改变，也许，就连王耀也做不到。”。

伊万长舒一口气，他尽力控制着自己的情绪，“会议正常召开，我们不差这一个。”，他说完直接躺在了沙发里，伊丽莎白有些尴尬，“这个时候还是不要睡吧？”，“我没有要睡觉，我只是很累。”，伊万说，“伊莎，我告诉你吧，我已经好几天没怎么睡好了。”，“您……”，“我就做不到伊里奇老师那种多大的事都能安然入睡，他告诉我，在十月革命前，无论多紧张他都睡得很好，真是让我佩服。”，伊万闭上眼睛微笑着说，他说起列宁总是会不由自主的露出微笑，“他还笑我像个小孩子，我说我就是把他当做我的父亲，他给了我一块糖。”，伊万睁开眼睛看着伊丽莎白，他的表情那么柔软，显得更加可爱了。

“我真想他。”

“万尼亚……”

“不过，他不愿意见我。”，伊万想起那次他见到列宁，不止列宁，还有斯大林，还有很多人，他们大声呵斥让他离开，“回去！这不是你该来的地方。”，“永远别后悔，如果孤独了，就享受这份孤独！”，“我不害怕，也不孤独，更不后悔，我只是感觉好累。”，伊万说，老师，您知道吗？这条路真是难走啊，但我不会倒下。这是您的理想，是大家的期望，我不能那么自私，也许，我只是还想要一颗糖。

“您不要这么想。”，伊丽莎白温柔地说，伊万问，“为什么？”，“因为始终有人爱着您，相信我，不止一个。”，伊丽莎白说，“只是，您只能选一个。”，伊万愣了一会，突然笑了，“我早就选好了。”，伊丽莎白了然的点头，“我知道。”。

华沙会议在捷克斯洛伐克缺席的情况下如期举行了，保加利亚提出请求军事干预，在经过两天的讨论之后，苏联决定对捷克斯洛伐克发出各国共同签署的照会。在7月20日，伊万见到了批判改革的捷共第一书记比利亚克，这是一次秘密会谈，伊万告诉比利亚克，“军事干预得合理合法。”，比利亚克会意。

“我不赞成出兵，你从人民中走来，你应该更了解人民的力量，不要把事情闹大，听我的。”，王耀的声音清晰依旧，已经过去十二年了，伊万还记得中国人知道苏军出兵布达佩斯以后的眼神，他忘记了，王耀也会害怕，只是那时候他们太相爱，忽略了这些不安。“小耀，别那么看着我。”，伊万摇摇头，“我非常冷静。”。

“我这次绝对是合理合法的。”

7月23日，苏联国防部发布公告，将在从波罗的海到黑海，从苏联西部领土至包括波兰、民主德国在内区域举行大规模军事演习。“如果他们认为这就是温斯顿先生所说的‘铁幕’的话，那就让他们这么认为去吧！”，伊万看着窗外的巨大红星，“苏联不会在意任何人的眼光，苏维埃是不灭的。”。

瓦西里很不情愿的来到了切尔纳，这是苏捷交界处的一座城市，却属于罗马尼亚。瓦西里看着伊万走到他对面坐下来。“我们有什么好谈的呢？”，瓦西里说，“我不想破坏我们的……感情。”，伊万看着他，反问，“你真的不想吗？如果是这样，我已经给了你太多次机会，是你，没有珍惜。”，瓦西里看着伊万，他承认他对他的感情不亚于亚历山大，但是那又怎么样呢？他始终，首先是一个国家。

“万尼亚，你太敏感了，你总是忘记，我也是国家，是独立的，我从未想过背叛你，背叛我们的情谊。”，“你所说的这些话就是背叛！”，伊万指着瓦西里，“告诉我，我们还有没有一点共识？”，瓦西里看了一眼桌上的文件，他重新看着伊万，选择了让步。

“有一点。”

“那就好。”

伊万把桌子上的声明递给瓦西里，“签字吧。”，“不。”，瓦西里站了起来，“我需要好好想想。”，让他意外的是，伊万答应了他，原本计划举行一天的会议，最终延长到了四天。“我愿意尊重你，但是，有一点我必须要提醒你。”，伊万对瓦西里说，“不管是什么样的感情，都经不起挥霍。”。

8月1日，切尔纳会谈终于取得了成果，苏联迫使捷克斯洛伐克做出了一些让步，双方达成了一定共识，但是在这些共识上，双方的认知具有根本性差异，不过，至少暂时打消了苏联军事干预的念头。

在布拉迪斯拉发举行的会议正进行着，一封信交到了勃列日涅夫手中，伊万把那封信看了一遍之后微微一笑，“比利亚克是个聪明人。”，勃列日涅夫看着他，伊万又说，“这让我想起了卡达尔。”，“我倒没想过，我会遇到和赫鲁晓夫同志一样的难题。”，勃列日涅夫半开玩笑地说，伊万回过神，他微笑着对勃列日涅夫说，“我想，这次没那么糟。”，勃列日涅夫一愣，“您……”，“再给他们一次机会，最后的机会。”。

“那这封信怎么办？”

“投名状。”

瓦西里看到伊万回来了，他的表情柔和平静，甚至还对着自己微微一笑，这让瓦西里又是疑惑又暗暗松了口气，他回应了一个微笑。

布拉迪斯拉发会议结束后，他们发表了联合声明，尽管苏联媒体对捷克斯洛伐克的改革提出了批评，但是局势似乎不再那么紧绷，只是，切尔纳会谈达成的共识始终无法落实，为此，勃列日涅夫和杜布切克通了两次电话，很遗憾，没有得到明确回应。

院子里最后一朵向日葵终于开花了，王耀特意给它们拍了照片，这个相机是伊万送给他的，苏联设计生产的，王耀必须要承认小熊的审美是很能打的，苏联并不是只会制造重型工业产品，它有很多精美细腻的轻工艺品。已经是八月下旬，时间过得真快，马上就是他的生日了，紧接着又是伊万的生日，不过，已经不用绞尽脑汁准备礼物了，王耀半是心酸半是自嘲的笑笑，我想你了，万尼亚。

8月21日凌晨一点，寂静的边境响起了装甲车声，伊丽莎白看了一眼埃德烈，保加利亚人这次没有迟到，一切太过寂静，伊丽莎白觉得气氛太过压抑，她试图找点话题，“你猜瓦西里在干什么？”，埃德烈摇摇头，“他无论在做什么都没意义了。”，“是啊，他一定想不到。”，“恐怕，他不一定是最意外的那个。”，埃德烈说，伊丽莎白好奇地问，“那谁是呢？”，埃德烈突然浅浅一笑，“亚历山大。”，“什么？”，伊丽莎白从没想过会是亚历山大，她不禁想起1956年，她在残破的布达佩斯见到亚历山大，南斯拉夫人明亮的眼睛变得那样憔悴。

“这个答案真是让我意外。幸好布拉金斯基先生不在这，要不他肯定会问个不停。”，伊丽莎白干巴巴的开了个玩笑，埃德烈微笑着说，“我真想看看亚历山大惊恐的表情，你可别告诉他。”，伊丽莎白知道他们两个的恩恩怨怨，说起来，这也和伊万有不小的关系，他可真是个“万人迷”。“我当然不会说。”，伊丽莎白一摊手，埃德烈想了想问道，“布拉金斯基先生去哪了？”，“在我们后面。”。


	97. 第九十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

凌晨两点，布拉格机场接到了一架苏联飞机发出的信号：由于飞机发生故障，请求紧急迫降，按照国际惯例，塔台同意了他们的请求。两架苏联运输机降落在了布拉格，但是他们没有按照流程停下，而是开向了塔台，接着机舱里跳出几十个全副武装的空降兵，他们很快就占领了塔台，十五分钟后，更多的运输机陆续降落。

“您不要这样任性……”

指挥官的话还没说完，伊万就打开舱门径直跳了下去，他打开降落伞，白色的伞布在夜空中就像一颗明亮的星，伊万注视着下面那座已经被完全控制住的机场，他的军队正在那里集结。“地面请注意！地面请注意！布拉金斯基先生准备降落！”，地面收到了这样一条消息，士兵们纷纷抬起头，看到一个孤独的空降兵，是他们的祖国。

伊万如同一只翩跹的蝴蝶落下，他起身拆除身上的降落伞，他身后的运输机里正不断开出空降自行火炮和坦克装甲车，还有手持突击步枪的空降兵列步跑下，他松开绑在下巴上的带子，对着迎过来的人露出一个自信的笑。

“您太吓人了。”

“没有任何抵抗吗？”，伊万并不打算回应这些抱怨，他关注的是捷克斯洛伐克军队的反应，那位军官摇头，“没有，他们只是切断了雷达和电网想要阻止我们降落，这对我们来说不是问题。”，“是吗？”，伊万有些想笑，你就这样认输了吗？瓦西里，我还以为你，多么在乎自己的自尊呢！“把这里控制好，我要去见见我的老朋友了。”，伊万甩开身上最后的伞绳向着塔台走去。

仅仅过了两个小时，苏联空降兵就包围了捷共中央的大楼，软禁了杜布切克和他的“战友们”，苏军没有逮捕他们，反倒是很“温柔礼貌”，只是把他们控制在办公室，切断了他们的电话线。只有一个例外——伊万特别嘱咐，他要和瓦西里说说话。

“睡得好吗？亲爱的哥特瓦尔德先生。”，电话里伊万的声音带着笑意，瓦西里认命的吸了口气，“我知道你来了。”，“我难道不该来吗？”，“我不知道。”，瓦西里说，他现在没有任何情绪，一切都那么平静，心如死灰，“我们居然走到了这一步。”，“我已经给过你机会了。”，“这就是你最后的选择？”，“这是你的选择，瓦西里。”，伊万靠在塔台的控制台上，“是你造成了这个结果。”，“不是我！”，瓦西里反驳，“我承认我想要走一条新的道路，而不是套用你的，但是，万尼亚，你永远不知道。我对你……”，“我不信。”，伊万没有再给瓦西里说下去的机会，他直接挂断了，“切断他的电话线，带他们回莫斯科。”。

布拉格上午十一点多，华约军队完全控制了捷克斯洛伐克，他们封锁了西部和北部的边境，从他们在20日晚上十一点拆开各自的“行动密函”开始，整个“多瑙河行动”用时36小时，比原计划的48小时短了很多。

伊万从机场来到了布拉格市区，这次行动展示了华约的军事实力，尤其是苏联的，他相信北约一定不会错过这个新闻，甚至会变着法夸大其实，随他们去吧，除非把他们的头拧下来，让他们再也说不了话，不然他们才不在意自己是否看到了事实。

“砰！”，一颗子弹从远处的楼顶射过来，险险的擦过伊万的面前，斜飞向了他手边的坦克装甲，被装甲弹飞了，“啪！”，他听到远处清脆的炸裂声。大家都吓了一跳，伊万直接举起自己的枪，冲着子弹飞来的方向开了几枪，接着他们看到一个人影从楼顶跌落。“那一定是想引诱我们和平民发生冲突，真是可恶！”，伊万又看了一眼那个楼顶，接着坦克突然一个急刹，把他们都晃了下来。

小孩子的哭声从前面传了过来，伊万听到他害怕的喊着妈妈，但是没有人过来，他从地上爬起来跑到前面，看到是一个小男孩，年纪和王奇差不多大。伊万用捷克语问，“你妈妈呢？”，小孩子定定的看着他，原本伊万的长相让他放松了警惕，但是他很快注意到了伊万身上挂着的枪，他立刻明白这是什么人，小孩子后退着，眼神变得更加恐惧。

“你……”

“你是恶魔！”，小孩子突然大喊了起来，伊万睁大眼睛看着他，他不敢相信这是自己兄弟国的孩子所说的，他们居然这么看他……

“您冷静点！”，一个士兵扑过来用力压下伊万的胳膊，然后那颗子弹啪的一声打在了地上，地面上冒起一小簇黑色的烟雾，小孩子完全被吓住了，刚刚伊万突然抬起枪口对准了他，黑洞洞的枪口，红色的眼睛，无情的冷漠，他真的就像一个来自远方的屠戮者。“我们接到了指示，只有遭到了主动攻击才能开火。”，伊万听到那个士兵喊着，小孩子早就吓跑了，眼泪从眼中不争气的滚落，伊万闭上眼睛让自己冷静下来。

“我刚刚，做了什么？”

华约的行动震惊了北约，他们迅速算了“一笔账”，如果华约军队继续进攻，那么下一个就是奥地利，奥地利最多抵抗几个小时，不出十个小时，苏军就可以到达意大利和南斯拉夫边境，要是再同时从西德进攻的话，那局势就严重了。而且，北约无论是从人员数量还是装备水准上，都弱于华约，最要命的是，美国现在所有的备用装备都投入了越南战争，短时间内肯定来不及调遣，那么，除了动用核武器，北约无法挡住苏军的进攻……

和北约同样心情的还有南斯拉夫、罗马尼亚和阿尔巴尼亚，亚历山大让所有的军队都进入战备状态，如果伊万可以下决心教训“忤逆”他的瓦西里，那么他也能记起南斯拉夫是怎么和他唱反调的，即使已经过去了很久。虽然感情经不起挥霍，但愤怒的情绪甚至仇恨却完全经得起时间洗礼，比如说他和埃德烈，他对于埃德烈的感情也真是够复杂的。哦，还有巴什基姆，那家伙一定又挖了不少地堡吧？

不过，他们担心的事情根本没有发生，苏联完全没打算继续进攻，他们似乎就只是想教训一下油盐不进的捷克斯洛伐克，而捷克斯洛伐的军队也一直待在军营里保持“中立”，一直到“多瑙河行动”结束也没有动作，只是一些主要人物被带回了苏联。

伊万回到了莫斯科，这时杜布切克一些人全部住在一座别墅里，他们在这里和苏共中央的代表进行了数周的谈判，不过，他们没有遭到逮捕，苏联从没对他们发出带有“逮捕”字样的文件。瓦西里被单独送到了另一座别墅，这是伊万自己的别墅，看来他对自己还是“特殊优待”的，瓦西里自嘲的笑着。

“也许你会不太习惯，但是你必须在这待一段时间。”，伊万说，瓦西里没有拒绝也没有赞同，他只是坐在沙发里一声不吭，“你不说话也没事，我们不必交流。”，伊万说，他跟勃列日涅夫说过了，他要好好休息一段时间，有什么事中央政治局开会讨论去吧，勃列日涅夫无奈的答应了，临了，他给了伊万一包糖，勃列日涅夫笑着打趣说，“我听说您想要吃糖。”，伊万的脸一下就红了，他逃也似的跑了。

瓦西里喝不惯绿茶，他只是把茶当做“挡箭牌”，悄悄地透过冒起的热气看着对面闭目养神的伊万，也许是他的目光太过热烈，伊万突然睁开眼睛，“你想说什么？”，瓦西里吓了一跳，赶紧装作喝茶，很快就被苦的不行，伊万看着他，摇摇头，“不习惯吧？”，瓦西里仍旧不回应，“厨房里有散咖啡，你随意，在这里你可以自由行动，但是不能出门。”，伊万说完继续闭上了眼睛，“也别想着趁我睡着离开，这是莫斯科不是布拉格。”，这些话在瓦西里听来莫名不爽，他扔下茶杯去厨房泡咖啡了。

王耀参加了罗马尼亚驻华使馆的国庆招待会，周先生发表了讲话，他公开给苏联戴上了“社会帝国主义”的帽子，不难猜测，发生在捷克斯洛伐克的事对中国影响非常大。

“耀，你现在有没有时间？”，格奥尔基问，他从罗马尼亚来到了北京，王耀一直想不通他怎么突然重视起自家驻华使馆的活动了，现在看到格奥尔基神神秘秘的样子，王耀知道一定有事，他点点头，“当然有。”，“那就跟我来？”，格奥尔基说，王耀很好奇他葫芦里卖什么药，“走吧，艾米内斯库先生。”。

格奥尔基轻轻敲了敲门，屋里传来一声简单的“请进”，王耀一下愣在了原地，他转身就要走，格奥尔基好像早有准备，他一把拽住了王耀，“别走啊，你应该进去。”，王耀回头看着格奥尔基，“我不能进去。”，“为什么？”，格奥尔基问，“这个原因我想你很清楚，格奥，这可不好。”，王耀说着就要甩开格奥尔基的手，“这有什么不好的？”，格奥尔基死死拉着王耀，“这当然……”，“耀，好久不见。”，门突然开了，亚历山大微笑着站在那，王耀直接僵住忘记了挣扎。

“哦，北京的夏天比起贝尔格莱德凉爽多了。”，亚历山大坐在沙发里夸赞道，王耀坐在他对面，他旁边是“吃瓜群众”格奥尔基，亚历山大看了一眼格奥尔基，“感谢您，艾米内斯库先生，没有您的帮助我可不能这么顺利见到耀。”，王耀赶紧打断他俩，他看着格奥尔基，“这就是你‘心血来潮’跑来北京的原因？”，格奥尔基连忙摆手，“我也想来看看你的。”，“哦~”，王耀白了他一眼，“感谢你的想念。”，“别怪他，是我的要求。”，亚历山大说，王耀对他更没好脸色，“瓦尔特先生有什么事？”，“耀，你这个态度太让我伤心了。”，亚历山大说，“我是想……”，“我得回去招待会看看，不然他们找不到我就不好了。”，格奥尔基突然站起来说道，然后利索的开门出去了。

挥一挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩。

王耀看着那扇门重新关上，格奥尔基，老子记住你了！亚历山大很快反应过来，他转头看着王耀，“耀。”，“我们没什么好说的。”，王耀倔强地说，亚历山大仍旧笑着，“别这么犟，我们来谈谈一个我们都熟悉的人。”，王耀更加拒绝，“我不想谈。”，“你和万尼亚的关系也已经差到提都不想提了吗？”，“你在幸灾乐祸？”，“怎么会呢？”，亚历山大站起来走到王耀身边坐下了，“这不值得幸灾乐祸，而且我可以很明确的告诉你，就算你们不和，我和他也没有多少进展。”，王耀明显不信，“这是真的。”，亚历山大说。

“那你这是想干什么？”

“耀，我们和好吧。”

“什么？”，王耀吃惊的看着亚历山大，亚历山大倒是很正经的叉起腰，“这和我们的赌约没有关系，不代表我输了。”，“我没有说这个……”，王耀摇头，“我是想不明白原因。”，“因为万尼亚。”，亚历山大回答得直截了当，王耀更吃惊了，“瓦西里的事情你也知道了，不管是什么原因，你真的没有一点想法吗？”，亚历山大问，王耀并不打算回答他，“耀，你也在害怕。”，亚历山大替王耀回答了。

“……”

亚历山大知道自己说中了，他伸手抓住王耀的手，“我们已经冷却了十年关系，我用个不太好的比方，你别介意。”，王耀问，“什么比方？”，“就算是夫妻，最多也是‘七年之痒’，我们已经超期了。”，话音刚落，王耀腾地站了起来，他的脸通红，“你瞎打什么比方！”，“我都说了不要介意啊。”，亚历山大看着王耀，“是你自己问的。”，“你大爷的……”，“我没有爷爷。”，“……”，王耀算是服气了，这家伙和伊万就是两只蠢的不相上下的斯拉夫熊崽子！

王耀满脸通红的坐到了亚历山大刚才坐过的地方，和他保持面对面，亚历山大往沙发里一歪，“好不好？”，“你也会……害怕了？”，王耀也往后一靠，亚历山大笑笑，“这让我想起1956年。”，王耀没说话，那次……南斯拉夫确实非常难做，原本和他没有关系的事，却硬生生成了最尴尬的那个。“不过，我也不太担心。”，亚历山大说，王耀问，“怎么说？”，南斯拉夫人笑着转转眼珠，“这次可没人往我的大使馆跑了。”，“噗”，王耀直接没忍住笑了出来，“我说的不对吗？”，“亚扎，让我先笑会……”。

“亚扎？”

亚历山大很敏锐地抓住了王耀称呼的变化，他自信的笑起来，“耀，你答应了。”，王耀又瞪了他一眼，“我什么时候答应了？”，“那你应该称呼我‘瓦尔特先生’。”，“我去你大……”，王耀顿住了，这句粗口不适合这个脑子不好的家伙！他换了个说法，“中国会认真考虑南斯拉夫的提议。”，亚历山大点点头，“请尽快回复，好吗？”，“你管我什么时候回复。”，“我会耐心等待。”。


	98. 第九十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

8月27日，苏捷共同发表了《莫斯科协定书》，公报声明苏军行动不是干涉内政，捷方同意苏军在“局势正常化”以后撤军，同时对捷军做出了限制，苏联强调不承认捷共十四大通过的决议，即反对外国武装干涉以及选举杜布切克等成立新的中央委员会。

伊万并不高兴，他非常非常不高兴，因为，他从未想到，王耀和亚历山大突然停止互相指责，共同表示要改善关系。（后宫起火啊苏苏）

“你最好在我彻底发火之前把电话挂了，听明白了吗？”，伊万对着电话另一端的人大声说，“我要是不挂会怎么样？你也来把我揍一顿？”，巴什基姆是个比王耀比亚历山大都要犟的人，这放在后来有一个精准的词汇描述——“祖安”。现在……伊万只知道自己被他气得肝儿疼，“我才没那个功夫！”，“哼！那我得感谢你？”，“你感谢去吧，我已经说明了，出兵布拉格没有任何侵略性，我对瓦西里保持了最恰当的尊重，你做好你自己少在这煽风点火！”，伊万说完就挂了，他清楚再不挂巴什基姆一定能彻底激怒他，那么，再出兵阿尔巴尼亚？先不说影响如何，阿尔巴尼亚没有任何资源、矿产，出兵那里还不够自己运兵的成本费，简直是脑子有问题！

“苏卡苏卡苏卡！！”，伊万气得要死，他刚转过身，就看到瓦西里愣在门口，四目相对两个人都尴尬万分，“呃，我……是来叫您吃饭的。”，瓦西里说，伊万跟着装作什么都没发生一样点点头，“我这就来。”，“好……”。

瓦西里的厨艺也不怎么出色，但是比起伊万，他的厨艺至少算是正常的，住在这里的这些日子，瓦西里被迫承包了两个人的三餐，渐渐地，他把这个当成了一种乐趣，他们也没有再发生任何不愉快的对话，公报出来也代表矛盾都被冷静处理了。

“刚刚是……谁的电话？”，瓦西里虽然知道自己不该问，但他还是忍不住好奇心，伊万看了看他，很随意的回答，“巴什基姆。”，“他？”，瓦西里很意外，这家伙不是拒绝和伊万沟通很久了吗？一定是布拉格的事情刺激到他了，想到这，瓦西里有点幸灾乐祸，他看着伊万，情不自禁带上了一点看好戏的微笑，伊万一下就看出来他想什么，这些家伙没一个好缠的，真可恶！

伊万把刀叉一扔，“我吃饱了。”，瓦西里一愣，伊万怎么了？不会又生气了吧……他正胡思乱想，伊万突然说，“吃完了我们出去吧。”，“嗯？”，“好，你没意见就行，就这么决定了。”，“……”。

白桦林依旧郁郁葱葱，伊万抬头看了一眼高耸的树顶，风吹动树叶哗啦啦的声音清脆悦耳，他的心情跟着舒缓了不少，两个人骑着马进入了白桦林。

瓦西里被眼前的景致惊呆了，这点菲德尔和他有着共识，突然开阔的视线，精致可爱的木屋仿佛是一个童话世界，清澈的河流唱着叮叮咚咚的歌儿，白桦林尽头影影绰绰的山峰也显得温柔可亲。

“到了。”

伊万从马上下来，瓦西里也跟着下马，伊万牵过他的马一起去栓好，这两匹马还是问加加林借的——别里亚克和维赫里，伊万仍旧选择了别里亚克，尽管它曾经把他踢伤了。瓦西里看着这座木屋赞口不绝，“这可真是……嗯，令人赞叹的杰作。”，“感谢你的评价，请进。”，伊万说，瓦西里点点头进去了。

“哦……”，瓦西里看着指尖上的尘土，这到底多久没打扫过了？“抱歉，我忘记很久没打扫了，我只是突然想来看看。”，伊万说，瓦西里找不到可以坐的地方，只好直愣愣的站着，伊万径直走上楼梯，他又从楼梯上探出头对瓦西里说，“要不要一起上来看看？”，“哦，好。”。

二楼的阳光不错，伊万伸手把窗帘拉得更开，飞扬的尘土把两个人都呛得不行，伊万闭着眼睛挥手扫开面前的尘土，瓦西里更是直接被刺激的打了两个喷嚏，“抱歉。”，伊万回头对他说了一句，然后蹲下身开始翻找柜子，瓦西里看到他拿出了一个漂亮的娃娃，这是俄国特有的套娃，涂着鲜红色的装饰，“真好看。”，瓦西里说，伊万站起来，微笑着抚摸手中的娃娃，“姐姐送给我的。”，“你们姐弟感情真好。”，瓦西里很官方的附和，伊万倒是很开心，“那当然！”。

马儿的嘶鸣声突然传来，伊万一愣，他趴在窗前往外看，但是这里并不能看到马儿，这可是加加林叔叔的马，出了事就不好解释了，伊万放下娃娃跑了下去，瓦西里也跟着他跑了下去。马儿的声音变成了惨烈的哀鸣，伊万跑到外面才看到是一只熊，别里亚克已经被它咬死了，维赫里正在哀嚎挣扎，棕熊正死死咬着它的喉管。

“放开它！”，伊万要冲过去，瓦西里赶紧拉住他，“你疯了吗？”，“那是加加林叔叔的马，我得去……”，“你过去就是它的下一顿美餐！”，瓦西里把伊万往屋里拉，“冷静点！”，伊万总算放弃了冲动，他甩开瓦西里的手跑去拿来了一副弓箭和一柄短刀，“等等！”，瓦西里这次没来得及拦住伊万。

伊万直接开弓放箭，正中了熊的眼睛，熊立刻松了口一声长啸，它被激怒了，拍打着巨大的爪子就朝着伊万冲了过来，“哦，我的天呐！”，瓦西里跑出来的时候看到伊万对着熊射出了第二支箭，那只熊的左眼流着血，疼痛让它不断发出骇人的吼声。

“万尼亚，快点回来！”，瓦西里不顾一切地跑过来，熊注意到瓦西里，它调转方向冲着瓦西里过来了，“不……”，下一秒那只熊重重地倒了下来，它的右眼也被一箭正中，泊泊的流着血。瓦西里被吓懵了，他瘫坐在地上大口喘着气，刚刚他差点被熊拍成肉饼，他全身发抖的看向伊万，“万……万尼亚？”，伊万看了他一眼，然后走到了那只熊面前，熊被他射瞎了一双眼睛，倒在地上痛苦的喘着粗气，伊万抽出刀，用力割断了熊的喉管，滚烫的鲜血喷涌出来，伊万甚至觉得自己脖子上的伤疤也跟着疼了起来，那只熊连声音都没发出就彻底没了气息。

瓦西里完全惊呆了，他看到伊万后退两步，他摇晃了两下然后站的笔直，接着他走向了那两匹马，瓦西里想要起身，但是腿软的厉害。维赫里正奄奄一息的躺在地上，看到伊万过来，马儿浑浊的眼珠动了一下，然后一行清泪流了下来，他脖子上的洞已经不再流血了，只留下骇目的黑洞。伊万半跪下来，小心的抚摸着维赫里黑色的鬃毛，“我很抱歉，没有保护好你们。”，马儿发出一声低低的浅鸣，浑浊的眼珠慢慢失去了最后的神采，变成了灰暗的死珠，伊万闭上眼睛，但是眼泪还是掉了下来。

请不要离开我……

“万尼亚？”，瓦西里走过来蹲在伊万身边，“谢谢你救了我。”，“不。”，伊万摇着头，他慢慢站了起来，“我什么也没做到。”，他看着瓦西里，“我们回去吧。”，瓦西里问，“我们怎么回去？”，“发个电报。”，伊万说着向木屋走去，等到他出来，瓦西里看到他拿着那个娃娃，“娜塔莎会来接我们。”，伊万说，“我要把这个带回去，这里太危险了，我要保护好它。”。

娜塔莎被自家哥哥气得跳脚，“他上次就被马踩了还不长记性，我看他这辈子就不该去那里，去一次出一次事！”，托里斯只能安抚她，两个人开着车来到了加加林的农场，加加林看到他们很意外，他还是热情地欢迎了他们。

“我们需要两匹马。”，娜塔莎说，加加林没有拒绝，他给了他们马，“怎么了？”，他问，娜塔莎不愿多说，“我们会及时给您送回来的。”，她说着就上了马，加加林紧跟着问了一句，“是不是万尼亚遇到了什么事？”，娜塔莎摇摇头，“他没有事，真是太谢谢您了，我们一会就回来。”，加加林站在那看着他们远去的身影，最后他长叹一口气，“我的祖国，但愿您平安无事。”。

伊万听到了马蹄声，比这个更快传过来的是娜塔莎的声音，“哥哥！”，“娜……”，伊万还没说完，娜塔莎就从马上跳下来一鞭子甩在了他身上，声音很大，但是根本不疼，伊万看着自己的妹妹，娜塔莎还是这么……刀子嘴豆腐心的。

“娜塔莉亚……”，伊万被娜塔莎扑过来抱了个死紧，“你吓死我了，笨蛋哥哥！”，娜塔莎抱着伊万，“我一定要跟上司们说，不准你再出克里姆林宫一步！”，妹妹撒娇的嗔怒让伊万觉得亲切又温暖，他拍拍娜塔莎的头，“好好好，我哪也不去了，我保证。”，“我才不信，你就是个骗子。”，“好好好。”，伊万安抚着妹妹，托里斯有点不平，怎么伊万安抚的这么轻松，他就做不到？

“哥哥，那两匹马呢？”

“埋了。”

伊万把娜塔莎抱上马，自己也跟着上来了，“帮我拿好这个。”，伊万把娃娃交给娜塔莎，“这不是冬妮娅姐姐……”，“所以要拿好，丢了我可不会原谅你。”，伊万说，他一甩鞭子向着白桦林外跑去，托里斯和瓦西里同骑一匹马跟在他们后面。

加加林早就等在了那，他一直在担心伊万的安危，现在总算看到人了，他松了口气跑过去，“哦，万尼亚。”，“加加林叔叔。”，伊万从马上下来给了他一个拥抱，加加林拍拍他，“看到您没事就好。”，伊万的表情变得哀伤，“我没事，可是别里亚克和维赫里出事了，我……抱歉。”，加加林没有如他所想的那样责怪他，他只是笑着摇摇头，“如果这就是它们的命运，也没有什么好难过的。”，伊万惊讶的看着他，加加林的笑容有些憔悴，他还没有从失子之痛中走出来。

“您不要难过了，您一定要开心快乐地活下去，在这片土地上。请不要离开我。”，伊万重新拥抱了加加林，对方微微一僵，然后回抱了他，“万尼亚，我会的。”，我会试着和这个残酷的现实妥协，即使这很痛苦。

来自捷克斯洛伐克的“客人”最后被送回了自己的国家，他们也没有被免职，一切职务照旧，这场巨大的风波最终就这样尘埃落定了。瓦西里走到机舱门口忍不住转身看了一眼伊万，不知道是他脸色太过苍白还是阳光太好了，感觉除了那双眼睛以外，他整个人都是半透明的，瓦西里突然想说点什么，最后却变成了一句很生硬的话。

“再会，祝福未来。”

1968年的最后三个月仍旧是不平静的，10月，美国宣布停战，此时美国正处于总统竞选的最后阶段，越南战争上的失利对约翰逊的连任影响太大，他的对手更加胜利在望，阿尔弗雷德安静地等待着白宫的新主人来和他握手。

伊万没有阿尔弗雷德那么闲，上个月，巴什基姆很强硬的退出了华约，伊万甚至懒得和他吵架，他沉默的打发走了助理，让他头疼的不仅是巴什基姆，还有苏共领导层内部的暗流涌动，在限制核武器上柯西金和勃列日涅夫争吵不休，不过相对于他的邻居，这些争吵都显得不足为道。中国？已经快一年没有和王耀说过话了，他现在怎么样了……

王耀啪得合上盖子，那两颗石头被他重新关回了盒子里，正在召开的会议他没去，听王晓京说，刘先生被批斗了，那些触目惊心的罪名让王耀感到心里憋满了气，他更加闭门不出了。王晓黑定期来电话，他说乌苏里江和黑龙江上冲突不断，王耀原本想给伊万打电话，但是一想除了吵架还是吵架又没意思。

1968年11月4日，阿尔弗雷德坐在白宫椭圆形办公室里无聊的转着椅子，不管是谁将坐在这把椅子里，他都必须要带着美国向着最高的山巅不断前进，这是他的责任，也是美国的宿命，就在那里，就在前方！阿尔弗雷德反应过来的时候，他发现自己居然站了起来，他的手向前伸出，一只脚跨在桌面上，看上去就像是苏联宣传画上的人一样，“切！”，阿尔弗雷德嫌弃的重新坐下来，听到有人敲门。

“请进。”

“sir。”，阿尔弗雷德那位助理布莱克开门进来了，他年轻的脸带着活力的笑容，“结果出来了。”，阿尔弗雷德歪头问，“谁赢了？”，“尼克松先生。”，“哦，那真是恭喜他了，我会在这等着他。”，阿尔弗雷德说完转了一下椅子，背对着布莱克面对着椭圆形的落地窗，下面的草坪还泛着浅浅的绿色，一切都将是新的开始。

“哦，对了，中国人还是没有回复吗？”

“还没有。”

阿尔弗雷德一笑，他慢慢从椅子里站了起来，他随手转着那把椅子，“我就在这等着尼克松先生，我要和他好好谈谈。”，“我知道了。”，布莱克虽然年轻，但是个非常聪明的人，对于阿尔弗雷德的意思总是可以很快领会，“别忘了，还有约翰逊先生哦。”，“您放心吧。”，布莱克说着转身离开了。


	99. 第九十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月7日，即尼克松赢得大选三天后，美国大使馆收到指示，要求中国在一周内，也就是11月13日前给予明确的答复，看样子美国希望和中国缓和关系的诉求非常迫切，关于这个，中国领导层不约而同的严肃以对，对于美国的“橄榄枝”，接与不接都绕不开一个关键的核心问题——台湾。

王晓湾坐在椅子里，花朵淡雅的香气让人心旷神怡，但是王晓湾的心情一点也不好，她正焦急的等待着那边正在修剪花枝的人回应她，可是阿尔弗雷德似乎对此并不关注，他认真的修剪着玫瑰上的刺，每一下都恰到好处。王晓湾等不及了，她站了起来，纯白色的薄纱披肩被风吹起飘扬起美好的弧度，这让她看上去非常淑女，可是王晓湾接下来的动作一点也不符合淑女礼仪，她把头上的太阳帽直接扔在了桌子上，然后指着阿尔弗雷德大声喊，“您怎么可以这么对我！”，阿尔弗雷德修剪花枝的动作一停，他直起身看向王晓湾，“您指的是什么？”，“当然是……当然是我哥……王耀！”，王晓湾临时改口了。

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，然后微笑着重新转回身继续修剪，“我不明白您的意思。”，“你这是……对我的欺骗！”，王晓湾咬起下唇，“我的心可都……”，“可别这么说。”，阿尔弗雷德立马打断了王晓湾，“说的我像一个混蛋一样，我必须声明，我们之间没有任何多余的感情，这可关系到我的名声。”，王晓湾的眼中立刻蓄满了眼泪，阿尔弗雷德早料到她会来这么一招，他咔擦擦的剪动剪刀，“眼泪对我没用哦，亲爱的王小姐。”，“……”，阿尔弗雷德剪下一朵玫瑰，走过来放在了王晓湾发间。

“真漂亮。”，阿尔弗雷德歪头看着王晓湾，“您是一个美丽的小姐，和这朵玫瑰一样动人，所以，我也希望您像这朵玫瑰一样。”，王晓湾看着他，“什么意思？”，阿尔弗雷德笑了，他的笑声带着明显的轻蔑，似乎很看不上王晓湾的点拨不通，阿尔弗雷德拿起王晓湾的帽子，仔细端详着，“想要开的漂亮，开的动人，就不要用刺扎人。不然~”，他把帽子塞回王晓湾手中，“就得好好修剪。再会，王小姐。”，王晓湾睁大眼睛，她不可思议的摇着头，最后她大哭着跑了。

“哎，真是任性的小女孩，太无趣了。”，阿尔弗雷德叹口气，“比起王耀，真是没出息。”，说起王耀，阿尔弗雷德就不得不想起另一个人，不知道苏联对于中美可能会和解是怎么想的呢？真是太有趣了，他等不及想看看那个俄国人满脸意外的表情了。

11月25日，中国回复美国，提议在1969年2月20日举行会谈，同时强调台湾问题上的强硬态度，美国在四天后予以答复表示同意。

“为什么？你告诉我，你是怎么想的！”，将近一年没有听过的声音让王耀觉得有些恍惚，有那么一瞬间，他觉得伊万就在他面前，他红色的眼睛充满愤怒，他伸手指着他，像个不可一世的王者。

“怎么了？我和谁改善关系还要经过您老的允许吗？”，王耀嘴上说的和心里想的完全不是一回事，他语气恶劣的把伊万气得半死，“你在说什么？你把苏联看成什么了！”，王耀一哼，“我说错了吗？苏联变成了什么样你还不清楚吗？第三个了，万尼亚，瓦西里是第三个遭受这样对待的，我敢保证，他不是最后一个！”。

“你……”

电话那头被气得说不出话来，王耀听到伊万深吸了一口气，“小耀，关于捷克斯洛伐克发生的事情，你应该多听听不同的说法，真相不是表面那样。”，“不管是什么原因导致你做出这样不冷静的决定，事实就摆在那里，你、华约，用了不到两天就占领了一个有着完整战斗力的国家，这是明晃晃的侵略！”，“我说了不是这样！”，“你这话真不要脸。”，王耀冷笑一声，“难道当年你们这样对我以后，轻飘飘一句‘不是故意的’就可以被原谅了吗？你以为我会忘了那些历史吗？放心好了，我的历史比你们都长，每一件我都记得！”，王耀再次切断了他和伊万的热线。

1969年在这样焦灼不安的气氛中悄然来临了，1月20日，尼克松入主白宫，他在就职演讲中宣称，“我们的沟通渠道是开放的。”，“任何国家，不管是大国还是小国，都不要愤怒地生活在孤立状态中。”，因为过去的一年中国由于国内“革命”的原因撤回了除驻埃及大使以外的所有外交官，也没有任何外交行程，是和世界最孤立的一年，尼克松这句话重点指代谁不言而喻，在中国看来，这是美国努力使中美关系翻开新一页的信号。

毛先生见到了王耀，他笑着打趣说，“我还以为您打算就这么‘归园田居’了呢。”，王耀没接话，他直接问，“您怎么看美国新总统的演讲？”，“哦，很有意思，我看啊，他们终于尝到了我们发怒的真正滋味，美国人说的这一大通，在中国可是个新鲜事。”，毛先生说，“我打算让他们把这个发在报纸上，大家都看看。”，王耀点点头，他想了想又说，“我们是不是还要关注一下苏联的反应。”，这不是个疑问句，王耀说的斩钉截铁，毛先生赞同，“说不定得出幺蛾子咯。”，“是啊。”。

就在《人民日报》将要刊登尼克松就职演讲翻译稿的前一天，美国人又变卦了，尼克松在总统新闻发布会上称，不会立即改变对中国的政策，这严重伤害了中国的好意，关于苏美勾结反对中国的反美宣传如潮水般出现。

无独有偶，另一件意外事件的发生加深了中美之间的疏离感，1月24日，中国驻荷兰临时代办叛逃了，原本这件事并不会成为中美和解路上的羁绊，但是这位临时代办飞往了美国，这极大的引起了中国的抗议。2月16日，中国搜捕了一艘进入中国领海的游艇上的所有船员，其中有两名美国人，他们后来成为了中美讨价还价的筹码。

2月18日，中国突然取消了原定于两天后举行的大使级会谈，理由是华盛顿没有应北京的“正当要求”送还叛逃者，他一定是受到了蛊惑把情报交给了中央情报局。此外，还有很多版本的原因分析，比如中国内部意见分歧、美国政策没有包含更多的反苏意味、尼克松新闻发布会上的表态等等，总之，中美实现和解的可能性陷入了停滞。

3月初，尼克松要求戴高乐帮忙转达美国的想法：美国希望结束对越南的介入，这也是中国长期焦虑的一个因素，法国打算新的驻华大使赴任的时候把消息带过去，结果，另一件突发事件让他们都措手不及。

1969年初开始，中苏边境冲突加剧了，甚至出现了苏军对着中国巡逻队点射和威胁的严重事件，加上中国国内受到“极左”思潮的影响，中苏的边境冲突向着热战升级的方向不可避免的发展着，1969年3月2日，中苏在珍宝岛爆发了第一次边界武装冲突。

谁也没有想到，昔日亲密无间的两国会突然发生这样震惊世界的冲突，因为冲突发生的时候是中国早上八点钟，时差关系，莫斯科还是凌晨三点钟，伊万是从睡梦中被强行叫起来的，他愣了足足五分钟才反应过来，“怎么会这样？”，“我们也很震惊，这完全是中国人主动攻击了我们。”，“召集所有人，开会！”。

为了占得先机，苏联抢先提出了抗议，克里姆林宫告诉东欧伙伴，“有必要采取措施防止事件进一步升级”，同时已经开始计划进行大规模的反击。

娜塔莎站在街道上看着示威的群众走过，她仰头看着身边的伊万，“哥哥，你……真的决定好了吗？”，伊万穿着非常普通的衣服，抱着抗议中国的牌子，他没有去看娜塔莎，只是淡淡地回答，“难道我不该反击吗？这会让全世界都认为苏联是个软柿子，不，他们一定会认为苏联失去了自己的地位，他的兄弟都不再听他的了。”，“可是……”，娜塔莎犹豫了一下又说道，“关于出兵捷克斯洛伐克的影响还没有完全消除，现在是不是……”，“这有什么关系吗？”，伊万没让娜塔莎说下去，他高高举起手中的牌子，冷冰冰地说，“我只是需要他一个道歉。”，娜塔莎叹口气，“我不认为你这样强烈的反应会带来好的结果，你们两个都太倔了。”，“那不是我的问题。”，伊万说完就跟着往前走了。

“哥哥，等等我！”

王耀见到了亚历山大，他是跟着代表团过来和中国签订新的贸易协定的，珍宝岛发生的事亚历山大没有发表任何看法，王耀委婉的试探了几次都被他敷衍过去了，南斯拉夫人打定主意不想卷进来，王耀也只好作罢。

“这就是你的家吗？真是很漂亮。”，亚历山大第一次来到王耀的四合院，他新奇的到处看着，“我早听说中国人的建筑很有想法，真是~百闻不如一见！”，亚历山大卖弄着自己学会的中国词，王耀无奈的看着他，“正经点，我以前怎么没发现你这么猴儿皮的？”，亚历山大一哼，站在原地看着王耀，他比王耀高得多，浅褐色的眼睛带点俯视的看着比自己矮的王耀，王耀不喜欢这种感觉，他推开亚历山大就往屋里走，“别这样看着我，让我想揍你。”，“抱歉抱歉，我没那个意思。”，亚历山大跟了上来。

“耀哥哥！”

王奇欢快的声音很有穿透力，他已经10岁了，不再是小孩子奶乎乎的声音，已经开始变成清亮的少年音了，王耀觉得王奇越长越和自己相似，难道是因为相处时间久了？王奇带着柳灵跑出来看到了王耀身后的亚历山大，“诶？万尼亚哥哥的头发怎么不是金色了？”，王奇以为这是伊万，亚历山大看了一眼王耀，“什么？”，“他一定把你当做万尼亚了”，王耀说，亚历山大笑道，“我和万尼亚很像吗？”，“像啊。”，王耀白了他一眼，“哪里像？”，“一样不靠谱。”，“？？？”。

王耀在亚历山大“震惊”的眼神中走过去拉起王奇的手，“有没有欺负妹妹？”，王奇昂起头一脸严肃地回答，“没有！”，王耀又问柳灵，“哥哥说的是真的吗？”，柳灵不停点头，“小奇哥哥可好了，什么都让着我。”，王奇轻哼一声，并没有松开柳灵的手，王耀跟着笑，“那我就相信他。”，“耀哥哥又偏心小灵！”，“我也觉得他偏心。”，亚历山大又快又准的跟了一句，王耀睁大眼睛看着他，南斯拉夫人给了他一个得意的笑。

“你不是万尼亚哥哥啊……”，王奇很失望，亚历山大把削好的苹果递给他，“我当然不是万尼亚，我……嗯，你叫我亚扎哥哥怎么样？”，“亚扎哥哥？”，王奇眨着眼睛，然后他嘻嘻一笑，“好啊，反正你长得也很好看！”，“……”，亚历山大语塞，这么大点的小屁孩还知道以貌取人了？

柳灵看着亚历山大，“大哥哥你也是意识体吗？”，亚历山大点点头，“是啊。”，“那你也有兄弟姐妹吗？我见过晓云姐、桂哥、京哥……嗯、还有……”，柳灵努力回忆着自己见过的哥哥姐姐们，亚历山大笑着摸摸她的头，“我有五个兄弟。”，他把削好的第二个苹果给了柳灵，柳灵接过苹果礼貌地道了声谢又问，“耀哥哥也是你的兄弟吗？”，亚历山大一愣，他想了一会，笑着摇头，“他不是。”，“啊？”，“他不光是兄弟，他……”，亚历山大还没说完就挨了一个爆栗，王耀站在他旁边叉着腰，“耀？”，“瓦尔特先生。”，王耀笑着说，“我有些事找你，可以过来下吗？”，“……好。”。

“耀，啊……”

亚历山大捂着肚子看着王耀，“干什么打我？”，“不许带坏小孩子！”，王耀厉声说道，亚历山大眨眨眼，然后笑了出来，“你怎么知道我要说什么就带坏小孩子了？”，王耀听了脸一红，他直接出了第二拳，不过这一拳被亚历山大稳稳地接下了，南斯拉夫人微笑着就着力度扯了一把王耀，“这不是早晚的事吗？你情、我愿。”，王耀脸更红了，“你胡说些什么？我们还没恢复外交关系！”，“好吧。”，亚历山大松开了王耀，“那让我们先从经济领域开始合、作吧。”。

伊万把报纸啪得拍在桌子上，想了半天还不解气，又撕个粉碎扔进了垃圾桶，娜塔莎在一旁忍不住吐槽，“哥哥，我真佩服你的定力，你已经看了十几遍了，今天才给撕了。”，“哼！”，伊万敲着桌子，“他居然说我是‘新沙皇’！”，娜塔莎一撇嘴，“你以前确实是沙皇啊……”，“娜塔莉亚！”，“好吧，我错了。”，娜塔莎举手认错，伊万显然不满意，他大声抱怨，“他居然还煽动那么多群众示威游行！”。

“你不也一样？”

“……”，伊万觉得再说下去自己不是被王耀气死的，而是先被娜塔莎气死了，“我要去达曼斯基岛（即珍宝岛）！”。


	100. 第九十八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

三月的东北仍旧是非常寒冷的，天上零星的飘落着雪花，苏军的装甲车开上了岛，很快中国的边防部队也到了，两边形成了对峙局面。伊万远远的看到一个人，因为天色较暗，他看不清那个人具体的样子，带着厚厚的军棉帽，手里挎着56冲，很像王耀，伊万有些心跳加速，如果一会开始进攻，他能不能狠下心来开枪？时间就这样一点一滴的过去了，清晨的阳光很快洒满了大地，带走了黎明的寒意。

“我们要进攻吗？”，作为指挥官的边防总队长来到伊万身边问他，伊万看了看他，又向着远处的中国军队看了看，王耀还在那，他看不清他的眼睛，他也不想看清，他不想看到他眼中对自己充满仇恨的光，伊万握紧手中的AKM，下达了最后指令。

“准备进攻。”

远东时间早上八点，苏军发动了猛烈进攻，与此同时，大洋彼岸的美国正准备召开新闻发布会，时差原因，此时的美国还处于3月14日的晚上，阿尔弗雷德饱饱的吃了顿丰盛的晚餐，尼克松看到自己神采奕奕的祖国礼貌的点点头。“亲爱的理查德先生，您好。”，阿尔弗雷德笑着说，他很喜欢尼克松儒雅的外貌，这让他想起肯尼迪，如果他没有英年早逝的话，美国或许会是另一番光景。想到这，阿尔弗雷德迅速摇了摇头，这对约翰逊先生太不公平，不管越南战争发展如何，一开始美国也尝到了战争红利，只是，谁会想到这块骨头这么难啃，战争真的是世界上第二烧钱的事！第一烧钱的慈善。

慈善？

阿尔弗雷德有些想笑，真正的慈善有几个人做得到呢？慈善是一张美丽的画皮，任何人都可以披着它给自己带来可观的财富，对于国家来说，慈善完全可以和价值观输出挂钩，至于真正的效果如何，谁在乎呢？

尼克松在发布会上正式宣布美国已经部署了反弹道导弹部署，他重点强调：这是一个保卫美国的计划，保卫美国在未来十年免遭中国的攻击，值得注意的是，他没有公开任何关于苏联的声明。发布会的消息很快传到了中国，此时乌苏里江上正炮火声四起。

苏美同时针对中国的行为极大地触动了中国一直紧绷的神经，毛先生会见了一些人，王耀是来得最早的，他坐下就对毛先生说，“天下没有这么巧的事。”，他刚说完，人也陆陆续续来了，大家很快达成一致——“我们被孤立了，没人想跟我们做朋友”，王耀明显很失望，尽管他也这么想。

毛先生仔细看完了珍宝岛的报告以后，总结了四个字，“后发制人”。他看了一眼低着头不说话的王耀，微笑着说，“这次可给美国人出了个题目，好做文章了。”，王耀如他所料的立马抬起了头，毛先生对身边的陈叶徐聂四位老帅说，“我给你们的任务可要按时完成呐。”，陈先生点头，“明白。”。

结束了碰头会议后，王耀被留了下来，毛先生悄悄问他，“你要不要去一趟东北，看看他们情况？”，王耀想了想还是摇摇头，“算了吧。”，“你是不想和他对上吧？”，毛先生明知故问，王耀很诚实的点头，“是的，我知道，他一定在那。”，“不见也好。”，毛先生站起来走到王耀面前拍拍他的肩膀，“回去吧，我知道你收养了两个孩子，好好教导他们。”，王耀看着自己的上司，他也老了。

“多读书，让他们知道身为一个中国人有多么值得骄傲。”

“我知道的，先生。”

苏军的进攻没有得到预期的效果，中国人非常顽强，他们利用地形成功化解了苏军的进攻，对于苏联来说，最大的耻辱还是那辆意外被炸毁的T-62坦克，这代表着目前世界最先进技术的坦克，居然在这里趴窝了。伊万当然不会允许它落在中国人手里，他命令自家军队不断发起进攻，但是中国人总是把他们挡回来，这让伊万非常恼火，他举着枪对准对面的中国边防军不断开枪，他从没想过，有一天，自己的枪口会对着最亲密的兄弟国人民。

伊万看到自己呵出的气在寒风里变成苍白的雾，一颗子弹打在了他旁边，冰面上出现一个小小的弹坑，伊万看到自己对面，带着厚厚军棉帽的王晓黑，他手中的56冲对着他，原来他看到的不是王耀，是他的弟弟。

“你是……小耀的弟弟？”

“你管我是谁，现在我们是敌人！”

王晓黑说着给自己的枪带上了膛，伊万看着他，“你确定吗？”，王晓黑是个急性子的人，他大声说，“憋跟我扯犊子，听着膈应。”，伊万瞬间睁大眼睛，他只犹豫了一瞬，然后也举起了自己的枪。AKM和56冲算是一对“兄弟”，而对面的人，是王耀的弟弟，也是“兄弟”，伊万感叹一声扣下了扳机。

两声枪响之后两个人都后退了一步，他们的左肩都开始渗出血，鲜红、温暖而黏稠，就像是说好的，他们都避开了对方的心脏。伊万看着王晓黑，王晓黑也看着他，他们呼出的热气不断在寒冷的空气中凝结，终于王晓黑又给枪上了膛，“你从来不知道，你带给耀哥的是什么。”，他稳稳地瞄准伊万心脏的位置，“你的爱，让他难过。”，“砰！”，一声枪响之后，伊万和王晓黑都呆住了，倒下来的不是他们之中的任何人，那位苏军指挥官看了伊万一眼，倒在了他怀里。

“不！德莫克拉特·弗拉基米罗维奇同志……”

“我的祖国，请原谅我，我无法确定我们现在的所作所为是否正确，可我很清楚，那就是……我爱着您，我不肯让您受一点伤害……抱歉，我没有保护好您……”

那双眼睛慢慢闭上了，伊万不断眨着眼睛想让自己的眼泪不流下来，但是他失败了，眼泪不停的落下来，砸在那具逐渐冰冷的尸体上变成破碎的冰渣，伊万像一个木偶一样跪坐在地上，抱着他的士兵，雪下大了，伊万听到有人喊他，他回过神，王晓黑已经不见了。

“您怎么能坐在这？”

有人拉起伊万，伊万看了一眼对面中国的方向，他记起来王晓黑最后对他说的，“布拉金斯基先生，您也会难过吗？那您还记得，在遥远的过去，尘封里的历史中，死在沙皇俄国手里的中国人吗？您还记得，被苏军夺去生命的中国人吗？请您不要忘了，我们一样经历过刻骨铭心的痛，这样的眼泪不值得同情。”。

——为什么会变成这样？

——没有为什么，因为我们是不同的国家，我们都不是慈善家。

伊万直接回了莫斯科，他得开始准备即将举行的华约会议了，而苏军在达曼斯基岛（珍宝岛）遭受的失败很丢人，那辆T-62还留在冰冻的江面上，他们必须要夺回来。王耀听到了莫斯科电台的广播，苏联大谈苏联的核力量如何“强大”，同时还强调中国的核力量如何“不济”，王耀正恼火，王晓辽的电话来了。

“晓黑受伤了？”，王耀心头一跳，“别担心，耀哥，没事儿。”，王晓辽说，王耀还是不放心，“战斗很激烈吗？”，“害……干仗哪有不受伤的？不过，咱也不亏，他们的坦克趴窝了。”，王晓辽说到这有点得意，王耀赶紧问，“什么坦克？”，“T-62，你肯定知道吧？”，王耀当然知道，他追问，“坦克呢？”，“江上。”，王晓辽又补了一句，“我们正寻思找法子给拖回来呢。”，“我来看看！”，王耀说着就挂了电话。

“哎！耀哥真是……”

“哥哥，你还是别去了，我替你去。”，娜塔莎皱着眉头说，伊万完全不听，“我不能缺席。”，他刚想站起来又跌了回去，娜塔莎摇摇头，“你这样子还想去哪？”，“我休息一晚就好了，把止疼药给我。”，“不给。”，“给我！”，“不给就是不给！”，“我要生气了！”，娜塔莎愣了一下，终于，她妥协了。“好吧，你等我。”，她说着出去了，伊万看着她离开，叹口气又倒回了床上。

娜塔莎拿来了药，还有一杯水，伊万接过去一口吞下了，他喝光水对娜塔莎说，“别担心我，这点小伤不算什么。”，“是啊，是不算什么。”，娜塔莎接过空杯子冷笑道，“那心里的伤口呢？”，“……”，伊万看着自己的妹妹，突然一阵强烈的倦意席卷而来，他挥挥手，“我想睡觉了。”，娜塔莎嘴角一勾，“那你好好休息，我不打扰你。”，她拿着杯子走了。

伊万看着门被慢慢合上，然后又被打开，娜塔莎探出头问，“需要我帮你关灯吗？”，伊万点点头，“好。”，“啪”，娜塔莎关掉了灯，她微笑着说，“晚安，哥哥，祝你有个好梦。”，伊万也微笑着回应她，“嗯哼。”。

那扇门被彻底合上，最后一丝亮光也被挡在了门后，潮水般的睡意越来越强烈了，伊万笑着摇摇头，“我的妹妹，我知道你的心意。”，他狠狠掐着自己的虎口，慢慢起身走向浴室，伊万站在洗手台前看着镜子里的自己，红色的眼睛是真的很漂亮，他伸出手，覆上自己的眼睛，镜子里的人嘴角带上了微笑，在淡黄色的灯光下显得很不真实。

“抱歉，娜塔莉亚。”

手指抠进喉咙里带来的翻江倒海让眼泪更加汹涌了，伊万不断呕吐着胃里的东西，直到最后一点也被挤了出来，他的眼镜片上被眼泪糊满了，完全看不清东西，伊万把眼镜摘下来打开水龙头，一边冲掉那些呕吐物，一边洗着眼镜，虽然把药吐出来以后没有刚刚那么昏昏欲睡了，但是浑身的无力还是让他开始站不稳。伊万紧紧扶着洗手台的边缘，结果还是撑不住整个人向后倒去。

“咣当！”

伊万半靠在墙上看着顶上的灯泡，明亮的黄色，很像是太阳，现在，还有多少人真心追随这不朽的金色光芒？革命不是做慈善，革命一定有主动输出和被动接受，就一定会带来矛盾冲突。老师，你希望苏联成为世界革命的中心，我很明白，可是，从什么时候开始，他们开始心生质疑了呢？为什么我会有一种自己被孤立的感觉呢？

房间门被重新推开，走廊里的光芒瞬间照亮了黑暗，伊万垂着眼睛，他推开门以后静默的伫立了一会，最后深吸一口气拢好了自己的围巾，伊万抬头看了一眼对面的墙，那儿挂着一幅古老的油画，他突然想起，1956年，他站在门口等待着王耀和菲利克斯通完电话，他面前也是这样一副有着强烈符号色彩的油画。

“你也不太支持我对不对？”

“万尼亚，我永远站在你这边。”

“布拉金斯基先生，这样的眼泪不值得同情。”

你已经不站在我这边了，你的弟弟提醒了我，历史不可能被忘记，对于你来说，爱上我只是一个意外吧？如果我没有成为第一个社会主义国家，没有执意把红旗塞进你的手里，我也只是给你留下了刻骨铭心痛苦的“列强”之一，甚至不如阿尔弗雷德……对吧？那好，如果你不选择我，我也不会让你选择任何人。你手里的红旗是我交给你的，它永远属于你，也一样永远属于我！

娜塔莎站在窗前看着漆黑的夜空，冬妮娅坐在床上，她手里转着一个娃娃，和伊万的那个很像，只不过画着的是蓝色的裙摆，这些都是斯拉夫人喜爱的颜色，还有白色，纯洁如雪的白色，光明、璀璨、纯真。

“他飞走了。”

冬妮娅把娃娃放下，起身走到娜塔莎身边搂住她的肩膀，娜塔莎的声音颤抖着，“我不信，如果哥哥知道我拿来的是安眠药，他为什么还要吃下它？他应该直接扔了它，反正他知道我不会强迫他……”，冬妮娅笑着摇摇头，“他也不想让你失望啊。”，“我现在就很失望！”，娜塔莎捂着脸哭起来，“混蛋哥哥，又骗我……”，“万尼亚在害怕啊。”，冬妮娅抱着妹妹，“他不想失去任何人。”。


	101. 第九十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

从莫斯科到布达佩斯的飞行时间正好抵消了时差，伊万到达之后恍惚觉得，他被时间抛弃了，属于他的时间被暂停在了一个点，伊万低头看了看手表，19点38分[1]，一个很普通的时刻，伊万舒了口气，夜晚清凉的风吹散了他满身的热气，让他不再那么难受了。

上司们都来了，柯西金首先抱怨道，“我的祖国，您真是太任性了。”，伊万扭头冲自己的上司们微笑着，“很抱歉，可我非来不可。”，“快跟我们回去吧，听娜塔莉娅说您在那儿受伤了。”，“别听她瞎说，我没事。”，伊万说完往前一步，一阵重重的眩晕感让他差点栽个跟头。

“您确实‘没事’。”

伊万抬头看着一脸严肃的三位上司，他有不点不好意思的笑笑，“我好像……是有点发烧了，但是……”，他话还没说完就被上司一左一右抄起来强行塞进了汽车里，“您先乖乖睡一觉，这是命令。”，“我很抱歉……”。

吊瓶里的药水一点一滴的落下来，在灯的照耀下金灿灿的像细碎的阳光，伊万一直看着药水滴落，他能听到每一滴砸碎的声音。上司们很不高兴，对于自己的任性行为伊万从来都是表示心虚，但绝不改正。他看了看柯西金，这是一个有名的老好人，对谁都温和有礼，所以伊万试图得到他一点‘理解’。

“您老是这么不听话。”，格列奇科先说，勃列日涅夫跟着补充，“娜塔莉亚说，是您不要她代替您。”，伊万看着两位上司，委屈的小声嘟囔，“娜塔莉亚就会瞎操心。”，“您说什么呢？”，“啊？啊……我，没……我是说……那个草案怎么样了？”，“明天开始讨论。”，“嗯。”，“您就不要参加了。”，柯西金做了最后总结，伊万一怔，然后一拍扶手，“不！”，橡胶皮管瞬间回血了，把柯西金吓了一跳。

“我一定要来！”

“您快坐好，都回血了。”

“哼！”

最终，柯西金说服了勃列日涅夫和格列奇科同意伊万参加明天的筹备会议，他是最后一个离开的，伊万歪头问，“您有话要说？”，柯西金又走了回来，他坐在伊万对面，看着他说，“我们对中国发出了警告，我相信中国人也不愿把事情闹大，所以，我认为强硬的态度不如……好好谈谈？”，他观察着伊万的表情变化，伊万垂下眼睛想了一会才问道，“为什么？”，柯西金很坦诚地回答，“去年出兵的事影响还在，我们不能给自己的形象增加不必要的负分了。”，“嗯。”，伊万点了点头，“我当然也不愿和中国人对上，但是……”，他又摇了摇头，柯西金在伊万的眼睛里看到一股强烈的，任性又坚决的光。

“我没有道歉的理由。”

“我们当然有自己的原则，我比您更清楚，我只是……”

“阿列克谢·尼古拉耶维奇·柯西金同志，您不必说了，我知道您一直努力想要缓和同中国的关系，我也知道您和列昂尼德·伊里奇·勃列日涅夫同志的分歧，我不想定义你们到底谁对谁错，在我看来，你们都没有错。”，伊万坚定地说，“苏联没有错，所以，不管用什么方法，我绝不容许任何背叛出现。”。“滴答~”，伊万仰头看着那根管子，“这个草案，就是对他的回敬。”，“我明白了，我的祖国。”。

伊万的出现让大家都很惊讶，他对着所有人微笑点头，“很抱歉，我来晚了，希望我没有错过什么。”，他走到最中间坐下来，今天的会议还没开始，大家都在闲聊，伊万的加入让大家都不敢乱说话了。“为什么都不说话了？”，伊万看着所有人，他从他们的表情里看不到答案，伊万咳嗽了一声说，“如果没人发言，那就听我说吧。”，他起身走到最上面站好。这时候，上司们前后进入了会议室，走在最前面的是苏联领导人，伊万的视线和他们稳稳对上，他们互相点了点头。

“各位，我有个提议要听取一下大家的意见。”，伊万声音洪亮，“我的上司还没有及时跟大家说起，正好，就由我来提。我们准备了一个声明草案，是关于联合对付中国在远东的侵略行为的。”，这话一出口，所有人都惊呆了，侵略？那又如何解释捷克斯洛伐克发生的事呢？“这是重要议题。”，伊万强调。

“我反对！”

格奥尔基刷的站了起来，他和中国关系一直不错，1963年他就反对蒙古加入华约，因为他担心这会让华约成为针对中国的组织，这是违背初衷的，华约的建立是对抗北约，而不是自己的兄弟国。

伊万看着格奥尔基，“说说你的理由。”，“这还要什么理由？布拉金斯基先生，难道您忘了吗？华约的建立是为了什么？在这里讨论关于任何一个兄弟国的问题都不合适。”，格奥尔基回答，伊万笑着摇摇头，“华约同样可以解决大家的问题，我们在这里讨论过的兄弟国问题也不少，对吗？”，他看向伊丽莎白、菲利克斯等人，他们全都是参与过多瑙河行动的成员，所有人都不约而同的低下头，不去回应。

“那么，也讨论过关于我的吗？”

格奥尔基笑得很勉强，伊万惊讶的看着他，“艾米内斯库先生，您这是在说什么？”，格奥尔基看着伊万，“您的出兵计划并没有通知我，是因为什么呢？”，他看到伊万的眼神瞬间起了火，但他就是要说下去，“我不愿多想，可是，您这样的决定，我又该怎么……布拉金斯基先生！”，格奥尔基看到台上的伊万身形一歪，但是他迅速稳住了自己，那双红色的眼睛死死的盯着格奥尔基。

“您在怕什么？”

“当然是……”，格奥尔基即便想说是“害怕您也像是对瓦西里一样对待我”，但是在伊万的眼神下他什么说不出来，不过，他依然态度坚定，“我不想伤害和中国人的关系，很抱歉，布拉金斯基先生，我认为我们不该在这里讨论这个问题。”。

“这个问题就是我们唯一要讨论的！”

“那么我选择回避。”

伊万被气坏了，柯西金最先看出他状态不佳，他站起来，把伊万带了回去，勃列日涅夫和格列奇科跟罗马尼亚人吵翻了天，这也直接导致第二天的正式会议足足推迟了四个半小时才举行，然而苏联没有取得意料的支持。

王耀做了一个梦，他看到伊万背对着他坐在冰封的江面上，他红色的围巾是纯白的世界里唯一的亮色，王耀很奇怪，他走过去问道，“万尼亚，你在这干什么？不冷吗？”，问完王耀就后悔了，他怎么又情不自禁关心起这只熊来了？

“小耀。”

伊万回过头看着王耀，“你真的会选择阿尔弗雷德吗？”，“什么？”，王耀惊讶的看着他，“万尼亚，你怎么会这么想？”，“那我该怎么想？”，伊万慢慢站起来，露出一个惨淡的笑容，他高高举起手，王耀看到他身后无数火光冲天而起，冲着自己飞了过来，“小耀，如果你背叛我，我只能毁掉你了。”，王耀下意识的躲避，炮弹轰隆隆的落在他身边炸开，王耀看到江面迅速开裂，他和伊万都掉进了冰冷刺骨的乌苏里江。

王耀猛地睁开眼睛，然后发现自己胳膊枕麻了，“耀哥？”，王晓黑也醒了，王耀看看他，“感觉怎么样？”，“好多了呗。”，王晓黑展示了一下自己的左肩如何灵活，“嘛事没有了。”，“哼！”，王耀竖起眉毛，“兔崽子又给爷逞能！”，王晓黑嘿嘿一笑，“先别生气，我跟你说个事，你还得夸我。”，王耀狐疑地看着他，“什么事？”，“我给你出气了！”，“出什么气？”，“我给了布拉金斯基先生一枪，他这会应该也躺医院了。”，“你说什么？”。

布达佩斯会议没有得到支持，克里姆林宫进行了战术调整，尽管苏联领导层存在意见分歧，柯西金还是希望缓和与中国的关系，他来到了伊万的办公室，他打算借用一下他的祖国和中国先生的热线电话。

“您确定吗？我和他已经很久没通过话了。”，伊万说，柯西金点头，“我想，中国先生至少不会拒绝您。”，伊万笑笑，“您太天真了。”，他拨了那个熟悉的号码，居然真的通了，这让伊万很惊喜，接着，对方的回应让他们都愣住了。

电话不是王耀接的，接线员非常不客气地告诉柯西金和伊万，他不会接通这个电话，不管是给王耀的还是毛周二位领导人的，他骂了一句“修正主义分子，还敢和中国领导人通电话！”就把电话挂断了，柯西金迅速看了一眼伊万，他的祖国脸色阴沉的可怕。这可不是好事，柯西金想。伊万直接拨通了另一个电话，“把那辆坦克炸了，现在，立刻，马上，给我炸成碎片！”，“您别着急……”，柯西金的安慰没有起到一点作用。

3月22日，也是柯西金被挂电话的第二天，苏联加强了在珍宝岛周围的军队调动，这似乎代表苏联打算进一步进攻，昨天他们把那辆T-62炸沉了，现在坦克泡在冰冷的乌苏里江里，两边都没能把它拖回来。

王耀回了北京，周先生说苏联大使馆一直要求获得毛先生的私人号码，但他不建议进行任何电话联系，只要外交部保持和苏联的沟通就行了，毛先生打算立即准备外交谈判，不过这次谈判还是被搁置了，因为中共九大即将召开，国内“革命”已经濒临失控，毛先生希望通过九大建立新的党组织结构，而中苏冲突正好可以用来加强内部团结。

中苏的冲突被加入了更多的政治因素，同时战备进行也没有落下，如果政治因素没能被好好解决，那么这些战备就可能会派上用场了，至少普遍的想法都是这样的。美国的态度也成为了被关注的焦点，不过阿尔弗雷德没时间理会这些“八卦”，他正忙着和北越进行枯燥漫长的谈判，战争投入的不断加大导致美国经济进入了一个尴尬的滞胀期，必须尽早停止战争，不然只会付出更多不必要的代价，怎么算都亏。

和越南人的谈判依旧毫无进展，阿尔弗雷德心情一点儿也不好，他认为是中国人激进的心理影响了越南人，毕竟他们在古老的史书里就受到了华夏文明的影响，尽管阿尔弗雷德根本不理解那是一种什么样的文明，他也不想了解，他和王耀之间的距离才是真的隔着一道银河系，他不能理解王耀，王耀也看不惯美式价值观，他们要是能合作，一定得有个共同的敌人，以前是“轴心三人组”，现在呢？

“小阿尔，你的情人打来电话了。”，弗朗西斯门都不敲就直接进来了，阿尔弗雷德正纳闷是谁，弗朗西斯下一句就让他彻底懵了，“小伊万好像有急事呢~”，“你说谁？”，“嗯~”，弗朗西斯就喜欢看阿尔弗雷德手足无措的样子，他微笑着回答，“苏联先生。”，“Oh，Shit！”，阿尔弗雷德跑到门口又停了下来，他转身看着弗朗西斯，“他不是我的情人。”，弗朗西斯一耸肩，“口是心非的人哥哥见多了。”，“……”。

“Hello？”

电话那头活力四射的声音让伊万莫名愣了一秒，他其实已经后悔给阿尔弗雷德打这个电话了，但要是直接挂了也是很尴尬，想了半天，伊万决定赌一赌，他用上随意的语气，“好久不见，阿尔弗雷德。”，阿尔弗雷德一笑，“我知道你不想念我。”，伊万也笑笑，“聪明。”，“你想说什么？”，阿尔弗雷德问，伊万揉揉还没完全愈合的左肩，“如果未来可能会发生核战争，你害怕吗？”，“首先我排除是我们之间。”，阿尔弗雷德回答，“为什么？”，伊万问，“这还需要原因？如果非要一个理由，那就是这不符合我们的利益。”，阿尔弗雷德听到伊万第二声笑更来了兴趣，“你不会无缘无故说这种话，让我猜猜。”，“嗯哼？”，“你要对王耀动手？”。

“……”

伊万的沉默让阿尔弗雷德知道自己说对了，他问，“你想试探我的反应？”，伊万没有回答他，但沉默就是一种回答。“我当然会很高兴。”，阿尔弗雷德说，“什么？”，这个回答引起了伊万的注意，“难道你以为，我会帮王耀？”，阿尔弗雷德反问，“……”，“我可以告诉你，对我来说最好的格局，嗯~就叫它‘大三角’吧。”，“果然是你的风格。”，“hero从不做亏本买卖。不过，你真要这么做？”，阿尔弗雷德问，伊万哼了一声就要挂断，阿尔弗雷德突然补了一句，“你不会。”。

“为什么？”

“当然是因为，你不会。”

这次是阿尔弗雷德抢先挂了，他又看了一眼电话，他突然很期待它重新响起来，然后伊万告诉他，他错了，苏联会对中国动手，他早就不再爱王耀了，他们两个已经彻底掰了，可是，阿尔弗雷德知道，电话不会响起来，绝对不会。眼神中的光慢慢熄灭，阿尔弗雷德按住额头，这时候，电话铃响了，阿尔弗雷德又惊又喜，他强行稳住自己的疯狂加速的心跳，僵硬的伸出手拿起了话筒。

“Hello？”

“sir，新一轮谈判就要开……”

“不去！”

阿尔弗雷德用尽所有力气挂了电话，他把所有的怒气都发泄在了这脆弱的话筒上，话筒被他生生砸出了裂缝，阿尔弗雷德看着那条歪歪斜斜延伸了好长的裂缝，长叹一口气闭上了眼睛，不可能了，永远不可能，他和伊万之间就像这条裂缝，狰狞、绵长，一旦出现就再也不可能修复，除非他换个新电话。

新、的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 19点38分，苏联国旗正式降下的时间（个人私心选择这个时间点）


	102. 第一百章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

3月29日，苏联给中国发了一份照会，表示愿意重启中断五年的边境谈判，这似乎又代表着，苏联不愿让这次冲突继续扩大化，但是中国没有给予回应，这是因为中共九大马上就要召开了，苏联只得到了北京寥寥数语，“我们会研究这个问题”。

伊万来到了乌克兰，这是一片既熟悉又让他感到陌生的土地，在这里有着小时候和姐姐在一起的美好记忆，也有他永远不愿想起的记忆。

“你们为了自己，不管我们的命了吗？”，“这是为什么？”，“我们看到在那些轰鸣的机器里，流动着死去的可怜人冰凉的血。”，“这是一个灾难。”，“这是一场被人为利用的天灾，这本不应该发生。”，“呜……妈妈！”，小女孩尖锐的哭喊声震荡着所有人的心，她抱着怀里的娃娃，但是很快就被人抢了过去，“是吃的！吃的！食物！”，他们高兴的举着那个木制套娃，然后狠狠咬了下来，伊万看到坚硬的木头被咬成碎片，彩色的墨染了那些人一脸，让他们看上去就像马戏团里的小丑。

“还给我！”

小女孩大哭着想要抢回自己的娃娃，但是它很快被啃成了碎渣子，“不……”，伊万看到小女孩跪在地上，“那是妈妈送给我的……那是我的玛特罗什卡！呜。”，她的眼泪砸在地上，但是周围癫狂混乱的笑声淹没了小女孩越来越微弱的哭声，最后她倒了下去，再也没有醒来，她不是第一个死于饥荒的人，也不是唯一一个，没有人会为了她流泪，因为这样的悲剧实在太多了。伊万不停后退，最后他拼命的往回跑，想要远离那些枯瘦的人，这是一个悲剧，是一个……永远洗不净的污点。

——你是一个恶魔，这下有了证明了！这场灾难是真的！

——不，我不是，这是为了苏联的发展，为了更快实现工业化，你看，在未来那场残酷的战争里，这些不是没有道理的。

“真好，你难得来一趟，我带你去逛逛吧。”，冬妮娅拍了拍伊万，“姐姐？”，伊万转头看着自己的姐姐，“怎么了？你还不认得我了？”，冬妮娅奇怪的看着伊万，“你是不是没睡好？还是说……伤还没好全？”，冬妮娅说着上下打量着伊万，仔细地观察他的每一寸，伊万笑着摇摇头，“我很好，你要带我去哪呢？”，“田里。”，冬妮娅的回答不出伊万所料，他的姐姐还是这么热爱农业生产。

“我们走吧。”

姐弟两个牵着手来到了一块农田的最边缘，四月的风已经带来了丝丝暖意，那边的农民正在准备新一季的玉米种植，这个被赫鲁晓夫夸上了天的作物。

“这是在种植玉米吗？”，伊万问，“是啊。”，冬妮娅点点头，她扭头看到伊万皱着眉头思考着什么，“你不会想起了……”，“姐姐，抱歉。”，伊万突然说，冬妮娅睁大眼睛看着他，“为什么突然对我道歉？”，“只是道歉而已。”，伊万笑着说，“我可不会后悔哦~”，冬妮娅愣愣的看着自己的弟弟，“万尼亚？”，“姐姐。”，伊万双手握住冬妮娅的手，把它放在自己的额头上，他抬起眼睛看着冬妮娅，笑眼弯弯就像在撒娇。

“一直以来，我都犯了很多错误，有些错误是身不由己，有些错误是太过固执，也有些错误……并不是我的错误，我不在乎，我只想我们好好在一起，成为这个世界上最强大的联盟。”，伊万认真地问，“好吗？”，冬妮娅看着自己的弟弟，最后她点点头，“好。”，“那……”，“这些话，你也会对中国先生说吗？”，“嗯？”，“万尼亚，最想听到这些的是中国先生。”，冬妮娅说，“不，我不会。”，伊万固执摇头。

“他不想听。”

中共九大在1969年4月1日正式召开，王耀准时出席了，这是他闭门不出以来第一次正式参加党内大会，王晓京和他坐在一块，聆听台上的发言，“一个反对美帝、苏修的历史新时期已经开始。”，王耀和王晓京对视一眼，“要打仗了？”，“给苏联回复了吗？”，两个人同时发问，然后同时愣住了，王晓京最先反应过来，“还没有。”，“哦。”，王耀转回头，“不急。”，王晓京看着他，“你真的不急吗？”。

“我急什么！”

4月11日，苏联又发了一次照会，为了促使中国政府抓紧回复，第二天他们公布了此次照会，三天后，苏联政府收到了中国政府的回应，“请你们稍安勿躁。”。又是如此敷衍的话令苏共领导人一肚子疑惑，中国到底要干什么？

伊万在被挂了电话一个多月后重新听到了王耀的声音，开头中国人给他道了歉，“我们的接线员确实太差劲了，你们有错我们该主动提出来，但是这样骂人也不对，我向你和柯西金先生表示由衷的歉意。”，这句话基本上没起到它该有的作用，在伊万听来反而是中国人仍然认为错全在苏联，他们该批评苏联，只是方式不同罢了。伊万没好气的一哼，“我接受你的道歉。”，“那……”，王耀犹豫起来，伊万以为王耀又打算骂他。

“你的伤怎么样了？”

“要是你还想骂我就挂了吧！”

王耀一愣，“你说什么？”，“呃……”，伊万也愣了，“小耀，我……”，“那挂了吧，我没什么好说的了，我们同意展开谈判，具体时间待定，再会！”，王耀反应过来之后语气变得非常冷淡，他快速说完就把电话挂了，伊万愣了半天，他试着回过去，发现王耀又把电话线掐了。

中共九大虽然没有解决目前党内的派别冲突，但是至少保住了“温和派”的地位，这也保证了中国能够开始调整对外政策，不再如同过去那样过于自我孤立。5月24日，中国政府又照会苏联政府，提出了一堆苛刻的条件，莫斯科很快给予了对等的回应，不过，两国还是在6月18日正式举行了谈判。

这并不是正式的边境谈判，仅仅是谈判界河通航问题，王耀和伊万都来了，他们已经一年多没见面了，再次相见居然只剩下尴尬和无措，沉默的对视了半天，伊万首先开口，“你好，小耀。”，这是一句十分冷淡的开场白，王耀甚至不想回答，他点了点头作为回应，然后绕过伊万就往里走。

胳膊被拽住了，王耀恼火地抬起头，看到伊万正认真地注视着他，伊万松开手，微微一笑，“真没想到，你会来。”，“你不也一样？”，王耀反问，伊万看着他，“你是不是猜到了我会来？”，王耀脸一红，又不能大声反驳，他拽起伊万的围巾把人扯过来，咬牙切齿地回答，“要是知道你来了，我肯定不来。”，“哦，这样吗？”，伊万打掉王耀的手重新整理好围巾，“不来，是去找谁？让我猜猜，巴什基姆？拉贾？亚历山大？弗朗西斯？还是——”，伊万拖长尾音故意昂起头看着王耀，“阿尔弗雷德？”。

“你！”

王耀脸更红了，他睁大眼睛指着伊万，你了半天也没说出一个字，最后他冷笑一声，“谁都好，他们哪一个都比你通情达理。”，伊万眼神瞬间暗了下来，王耀和他对视着，眼神更加轻蔑，伊万看着那挑衅的笑容攥紧了拳头，他转身走了，“小耀，我劝你最好不要去挑战我的底线，就算是阿尔弗雷德，他也没这个胆子。”。

谈判持续进行着，双方没有取得任何积极效果，除了情绪激动的辩论外，所有的主要问题都被搁置了，中苏双方都振振有词，总结一句话就是：错在对方！王耀和伊万是吵得最厉害的，每一回都互不相让。

6月21日是白昼节，在这一天前后的日子里，每天最多只有一个小时左右的“黑夜”，其他时间都是明亮的白昼。人们可以尽情的在夜晚出来散步，感受不同于白天的宁静，而白昼节最热闹的莫过于化妆游行了，大家都把自己装扮成天马行空的形象庆祝不落的太阳恩赐下不灭的光。

王耀别扭的穿着一身华丽繁重的裙子走在人群里，这是娜塔莎忽悠他换上的，现在她自己倒是不知道跑哪去了。“哎哟……”，王耀穿不惯高跟鞋，街道地面也不算平整，王耀差点崴了自己的脚，他重新站好以后扶了扶快要掉下来的王冠，也不知道娜塔莎怎么想的，在苏联这种打扮真的不会有人突然出现直接把他带走吗？王耀打算找一家卖鞋的店买双鞋，但是始终没找到。王耀提着裙摆走着，对面远远传来了歌声，都是耳熟能详的经典歌曲，王耀看到一群穿着鲜艳的人转着圈跳着舞来了，他跟着大家驻足观看。

“啊，最美好的前途！可不要对我冷酷，不要对我冷酷，不要冷酷！我就从零点起步，向最美好的前途，向最美好的前途，哪怕是漫长的路。”

熟悉的歌声让王耀一震，他迅速看过去，是一个穿着俄罗斯传统裙装的少女，她站在一座精致的花车上，一边唱一边跳着传统的民俗舞蹈，红色的碎花裙摆，充满着希望又萦绕感伤的歌词，还有少女甜美亮丽的嗓音，一切都那么和谐，没人觉得略带沉重严肃的苏维埃和传统的结合有什么不妥。

突然，王耀看到一个人，他跟在最后面，穿着和自己一样华丽繁复的宫廷装，金灿灿的皇冠镶嵌着艳红的宝石，他带着面具，王耀仍然看得清那双红色的眼睛，“万……”，王耀差点喊了出来，那个人高高举起手中的权杖，灿金色刺痛了王耀的眼睛，“啊，最美好的前途！可不要对我冷酷，不要对我冷酷，不要冷酷！”，歌声还在飘荡着，但是王耀重新睁开眼睛的时候，已经看不到那个人了。

“万尼亚！”

王耀转向那个方向跑过去，没跑两步就被鞋跟绊了一下，王耀整个人趴在了地上，剧烈的疼痛让他冷静了下来，自己刚刚怎么了？为什么又要去追逐那个人呢？为什么……他总是不由自主的被他吸引？一连串的问号让王耀无所适从，他脱下了高跟鞋，一手提着鞋一手撑着地面站了起来，王耀看了一眼那边，转身走了。

涅瓦河流淌的声音抚慰着迷茫混乱的心，王耀光脚走着，头顶的王冠戴时间久了压得头皮很疼，这让王耀更加烦躁了，他赌气的摘下王冠，直接跑到涅瓦河边用力一扔，王冠在阳光下划出一条金色的弧线，重重掉进了河里。王耀站在岸边看着王冠慢慢沉入水中，渐渐平复了呼吸，王耀想了想，把手中的高跟鞋也扔了下去。

“田野小河边，红莓花儿开，有一位少年真使我心爱，可是我不能对他表白，满怀的心腹话儿没法讲出来！”

王耀回过头，看到又是一群人唱着歌走来了，他们停在涅瓦河边，男男女女手牵手唱着这首动人的情歌，王耀也被人拉了过来，被迫加入了这场狂欢。

“您真漂亮，没有舞伴吗？”，一个年轻人对王耀伸出手，“我很喜欢东方的柔美，可以和我跳一支吗？”，王耀脸一红，摇摇头拒绝了，“抱歉，我不会跳舞。”，“只需要跟着歌声挪动脚步就行了，没有限制。”，“不，我还是……”，王耀后退着，那个年轻人还是热情地不停对他伸出手，最后王耀只好转身跑了。

人太多了，王耀像个无头苍蝇一样拨开拥挤的人群往前跑，这些歌都承载着他和伊万刻骨铭心的回忆，他压根不想听！王耀终于跑出了人群，他弯下腰喘着粗气，那歌声还是不断钻进耳朵里，王耀恼火地直起身，却再次对上了一双眼睛。

伊万穿着精致华丽的礼服，头上戴着耀眼的王冠，看上去就像……一个沙皇。他也看到了王耀，他永远不会认错这双琥珀色的眼睛，伊万拨开面前攒动的人群，一步步走到了王耀面前，王耀完全僵在了原地，他看到伊万停在他面前，抬手摘下了自己的面具，那双红色的眼睛温柔地看着自己。

“你怎么在这？”

“我……”，王耀觉得被伊万看到自己这身打扮很羞耻，他低下头小声嘟囔，“娜塔莉亚带我来的，结果她自己不知道去哪了，这是她……非要我穿的……”，伊万听了反而微微一笑，他上下打量着王耀，“很漂亮。”，王耀的脸更红了，他现在开始怀疑这是娜塔莎安排好的，让伊万穿得像个沙皇，把他弄成一个皇后。

伊万咔的一声把手中的权杖打在地上，对王耀伸出手，“既然我们穿的这么……有缘，那可以请你和我跳一支舞吗？”，王耀抬头看着他，“我不……”，“这位先生，您这样可不太礼貌。”，另一个声音打断了两个人的对话，王耀吓了一跳，他扭回头看到是刚刚那个年轻人，他居然追来了！

年轻人挡在王耀身前对伊万说，“这位姑娘是我先邀请的，请您另选他人好吗？那边有很多漂亮的姑娘。”，伊万微笑着摇头，“不，这是我选中的姑娘，不能让给你。”，年轻人有些生气了，“您这样是不尊重我。”，伊万更来劲了，他往前一步拉过王耀，“我看您才是不尊重人，这位姑娘早就和我在一起了，不信的话，您可以问问‘她’。”，年轻人转向王耀，“请不要害怕，您只管大胆说出来，如果他是骗子，我会保护您的。”，王耀看着他，又看了看伊万，北极熊正自信的看着他，他眼睛闪闪发亮，笑意盈盈。

“这位先生确实在骗您。”，王耀说，伊万满脸震惊的看着他，王耀对他一笑，歪头对年轻人说，“这不妨碍我爱他，我只爱他，我刚才跑开也是为了找他，所以，很抱歉。”，年轻人失望地耸耸肩，“看来是我冒失了，祝福您和他永远恩爱，再见。”，“再见。”，王耀点点头，“您应该祝福我们，万古长青。”，伊万突然说，年轻人回过身看着他，“这个词……”，“这是最好的词。”，伊万说，“那好吧，祝你们，万古长青。”，年轻人说完就走了。

“万古长青……”

王耀松开了伊万的手臂，“万尼亚，这不是最好的词。”，“这就是最好的词。”，伊万固执地说，他又伸出手，“和我跳一支吧，我来唱歌。”，王耀还是拒绝了，“我光着脚呢，现在脚很疼，跳不了。”，“嗯？”，伊万说着就要掀起王耀的裙摆查看，王耀直接给了他一个爆栗，“你这是干什么！怎么能随意掀人裙子！”，伊万的王冠都被打歪了，他直起身扶正王冠笑着，“我忘了……”，王耀直接哼了一声，伊万看看他，“你害什么羞？我们之间，什么没见过？”，“你他娘的……哎！”，王耀被伊万直接横抱了起来，他看着一脸得意的北极熊，“你又要干什么！”，“你不是脚疼吗？那就让我，带我的皇后去休、息、吧。”，伊万说着转身走了。

“伊万·布拉金斯基，你他娘给我放手！”

“抗议无效哦，皇后殿下。”


	103. 第一百零一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

冬宫，一个特别的地方。这里代表着沙皇的辉煌荣耀，也见证了沙皇时代的终结，同时也是阿芙乐尔号炮声响起的地方，是十月革命的开端，是苏维埃的破茧而生，是红旗最先插上的地方。伊万和王耀一左一右靠在窗台前看着那下面流动的喷泉，如果下面的人抬头看一眼，一定会以为沙皇和他的皇后又回来了。

伊万扭回头对王耀说，“你知道十月革命的时候我在做什么吗？”，“你告诉我，你昏过去了，没有看到波澜壮阔的胜利。”，王耀回答，伊万点点头，“是的，我昏过去了，但是，在这之前，我看到了一个人。”，“谁？”，“你。”。

“……”

王耀愣愣的看着伊万，他从没听伊万跟他提起过，伊万微笑着回忆，“我看到你给了我一个香包，和你院子里的花朵一样好闻，但是没有向日葵。你还说，我的眼睛是红色的。然后，我就听到了那声震天动地的炮响，我明白新的时代到来了，我一点儿也不抗拒，我反而很开心，但我也很害怕，这是一条未曾有人走过的道路，我却要……走上这条路了，我是第一个，我不是第一次做哥哥，但我还是特别紧张，我想要做一个好哥哥。”。

伊万伸手撩起王耀侧脸旁的头发，他俯下身轻轻嗅了嗅这缕头发，这暧昧的动作却带着懵懂的天真。伊万直起身看着王耀，“第一次见到你，我就很想闻闻你的发香，这可不代表我想上你，虽然我确实想上你……这更是一种、一见钟情？我也知道，你不喜欢我。你不喜欢我们。”，“……”，“小耀，我从来不后悔爱上你，我相信这就是我们的缘分。我只是恰好成为了第一个社会主义国家，成为了你的老师，你的哥哥，那——”，伊万伸出手，“我还是一个好哥哥对吗？”，王耀眼神闪动着，他没有给伊万答案。

一声带着笑的无奈叹息让王耀全身一颤，他看着伊万，却看不到他眼中任何情绪，伊万只是平静的看着他，最后，他给了王耀一个吻。

“小耀，我们做爱吧。”

这张床柔软却又冰冷，王耀好奇地问，“这张床，是不是沙皇和他皇后的？”，伊万眨眨眼睛，想了半天摇摇头，“我不记得了，这里我也好久没来了，而且这里的床都长得太像了。”，王耀噗嗤一笑，“不记得也好，如果是他们的，我会觉得很别扭。”，“是吗？那我们可以在地上。”，伊万说，王耀直接抬脚给他踹了下去，“那你就在地上呆着吧。”，“小耀！”，伊万从地上爬起来，伸手抓住王耀的脚踝一扯，“给我下来！”。

“啊！”

王耀被伊万扯到了地上，他刚要起来就被重新压了回去，伊万领口的蝴蝶结垂下来搔的王耀脸上很痒，他胡乱挣扎着，但是北极熊力气很大，“亲爱的，你现在应该好好做一个皇后，剩下的都交给我吧。”，伊万低下头凑近王耀说道，他故意呵出暧昧的热气，这让王耀更痒了，“放开我，万尼亚，痒死了！”，“痒就笑吧。”，伊万解着王耀胸前的缎带，“你笑起来是最好看的。”。

古老的宫廷裙装解起来非常麻烦，伊万把王耀抱在怀里认真解着他背后的扣子，王耀趴在伊万肩头搂着他的脖子，“万尼亚，小奇说他很想你。”，“小奇？”，伊万的手停了一下，他搂住王耀，把下巴放在王耀的颈窝，“那你告诉他，我也很想念他，有时间我会去看他。”，“你真的会来吗？”，王耀问，伊万想了想，“如果你和阿尔弗雷德和解，我就再也不来了。”，“任性！”，“这不是任性，小耀，我就是不允许。”。

“你说是不是太亮了？”

“你怎么那么多事？等我一下。”

伊万从床上下来走过去把帘子拉上了，王耀坐起来看着他，“你胖了。”，“……”，伊万很不高兴的瞪了王耀一眼，王耀又说，“我见过亚扎，我觉得他也胖了。”，“你说什么？”，伊万脸色更难看了，他直接跳上了床，然后用力把王耀推倒了，“你们两个……我就知道！”，“我们什么也没发生啊……啊！”，王耀直接疼得喊了出来，他带着眼泪看着伊万，“你他妈就不知道轻点吗混蛋！”，“哼！”，伊万动作越来越用力，“我就是太惯着你了！”。

这场性事完全是小熊主动的，最后王耀只能抱着伊万不停地喘气，伊万的左肩上有一道新鲜的疤痕，王耀抚摸着那条伤疤，它就像一条瘦弱的小蛇，极不起眼，“这是什么？”，“你弟弟打的。”，伊万轻描淡写地回答，“晓黑？”，“就是他。”，“那怎么……”，“消除不了对吗？我也不知道。”，伊万说着情不自禁摸了摸自己的脖子，“也许是我自己的心结吧。”。

“心结？”

“我永远忘不了他对我说的话。”

“他说了什么？”

“没什么。”，伊万从王耀身上退下来，他低头微微喘气，这在王耀看来简直充满了诱惑，他想都没想直接扑了上去。伊万睁大眼睛看着王耀，他还是看不清他，但是他也懒得计较了，看不清也好。

“你要干什么？”

“上你啊。”

王耀回答的很直白，伊万看了他半天最后笑了出来，“这才是霸权主义吧？”，“我只对你霸权主义。”，王耀俯下身吻了吻伊万，“你不一样。”，“我怎么了？”，“你对大家都是霸权主义。”，“……”，伊万生气得推开王耀，“滚下去。”，“干嘛？”，“我说，滚下去！”，北极熊气呼呼的坐起来穿衣服，王耀不解地问，“我说错了吗？”，伊万立马回头瞪着他，这还是他第一次用这样的眼神对王耀。

“我不是霸权主义！”

“……”

“你去问问瓦西里，我给了他多少次机会？这是他自己选择的结果，为什么是我霸权主义呢？你们有一个人想过我的感受吗？”

王耀伸手想要擦掉小熊眼中的泪，却被别扭的躲开了，伊万再一次推开王耀，“我不需要你的同情，我不需要任何怜悯，我只需要……”，他突然顿住了，需要什么呢？伊万突然发现自己也不知道自己需要什么，或许他需要的太多了，或许他就是什么都不需要。

“算了，我什么都不需要。”，伊万从床上下来，他拾起地上的衣服扔给王耀，“我们去涅瓦河吧，我记得这里还有书，拿两本，我们去河边看书。”，王耀愣愣的看着他，“你没事吧？”，“小耀，现在我需要你陪着我，好吗？”。

“好。”

现在已经是晚上了，狂欢的人群都散去了，涅瓦河逐渐变得安静起来，河边人不少，当然还是青年男女最多。他们手牵着手，一边谈论一边行走，青涩美好的感情光明正大的在阳光下摊开，得到了光明的祝福。

王耀的脚还有点疼，伊万给他买了一双新的鞋子，柔软的底子缓解了痛感，伊万低头给自己系鞋带时，王耀恍惚想起了1950年，他记得伊万说要带他来涅瓦河欣赏白夜，现在这个愿望实现了，可是他真的开心吗？不，这绝对不是伊万想要的。

“好了。”，伊万站起来对王耀说，“你试试好不好走。”，王耀试着走了两步，对伊万点点头，“很合脚。”，“嗯。”，伊万习惯性地拉过王耀的手，“我们上那去吧。”，王耀被扯着，他看着伊万的背影，阳光下他还是那么耀眼，无数次在梦境里，他对自己伸出手，他笑着说，“小耀，跟我走吧，我们一起去拥抱新的未来。”，王耀下意识握紧了那只手，请不要离开我，请一直一直在我身边。

我很爱你。

伊万拉着王耀找了块地方坐下，“这就是白夜。这几天是看不到星星的。”，王耀看着天空，扭头问道，“不是有一个小时的间歇吗？”，“那时候我们正在做爱，不是吗？”，“……”，王耀脸一红迅速扭回头，他摊开自己选的书，是俄语版的《红楼梦》，这是什么时候翻译过去的王耀都不记得了，伊万拿的是一本《战争与和平》，他们两个沉默的肩并肩坐着看书。

“这里印错了。”，王耀突然指着一个地方喃喃自语，伊万扭头看过去，“正确的是什么？”，“是‘珍’。”，“哦，我会让他们改过来。”，“这是什么时候印的？”，“我不记得了。”，“你是不是根本没看过？”，“没有。”，伊万回答得很坦诚，“你永远也不知道你家的文化有多么难懂。”，王耀白了他一眼，他探过头看看伊万膝盖上的书，“这是？”，伊万啪得合上书，用同样的语气反问，“你是不是根本没看过我家的书？”，王耀看了看他，重新坐好，“没有！”，“哼！”。

那是一场旷日持久的大火，把九月的秋寒烧的一点不剩，弗朗西斯慌忙从睡梦中睁开眼睛，他第一反应不是穿衣服，而是直接掐住了身下另一个人的喉咙，“是不是你们故意放的火！”，弗朗西斯的语气从轻浮慵懒变成了狠戾阴沉，这才是他真正的样子，纵横欧陆的法兰西第一帝国。

“我不知道是谁干的，也许是上帝怜悯我。”

“我要杀了你！”

弗朗西斯手上用力，身下的人脸色瞬间苍白起来，在黑暗中弗朗西斯只看到那双眼睛异常明亮，那里的光从来没变过，他很倔强，死死的盯着他，弗朗西斯似乎能看到他嘴角轻蔑的微笑，“你杀不死我，国家的消亡是文明的消失。”，这更加点燃了弗朗西斯的怒气，“如果莫斯科没有了，你的文明还能剩多少？”，伊万握住弗朗西斯的手腕，“好好担心一下你自己吧，你所有的家底都要跟着莫斯科一起陪葬了，亏本的是你不是我。”，“混蛋！”，弗朗西斯猛地松开手，随着他的抽身，原本留在伊万身体里的东西也被带了出来，伊万全身一颤，双眼一瞬间变得空洞。

都结束了，连带着他的尊严。

这场大火成为了一个永恒的时代符号，谁也不清楚是什么人放了这场火，只知道，这场火之后，一座美丽的城市变成了废墟，那个辉煌一时的帝国也跟着变成了城市上空划过的一道璀璨流星，给这座城市做了陪葬。

“托尔斯泰认为是法国人自己烧了自己。”，伊万说，当然他和弗朗西斯发生的事情他一点也没提，那是他最后的少年时期，弗朗西斯启蒙了他的身体，但是他并没有让他感受到性的魅力，伊万看了一眼王耀，说起来很丢人，在遇到王耀之前，他对这个毫无兴趣，亚历山大还抱怨过，和他做爱就像是摆弄一个洋娃娃，除了好看，哪里都不对。

“那么真相是什么？”，王耀不知道伊万头脑风暴了什么，他更好奇莫斯科的大火到底是谁放的，伊万摇摇头，“真相很重要吗？”，“也许，对弗朗西斯来说很重要。”，王耀随口说，“他才不在乎这个。”，伊万顺势躺了下来，“就算没有那场大火，那家伙也不可能征服俄国。”，王耀低头看着他，啧啧两声，“真是自信。”，“我确实很自信，尤其是现在。”，伊万扭头说，“所以，中国有自信对抗苏联吗？”，王耀一哼，“有。”，“小耀，你就是在自信我不会对你动手对吧？”，“……”。

两个人都默契的没再说话，伊万突然指着前方，“像不像下雪？”，王耀看了看被阳光笼罩的大地，点点头，“像。”，“弗朗西斯狼狈撤军的时候，也是下了很大的雪。”，伊万有些得意的说，“没有人能摧毁俄国，尤其是在冬天。”，王耀看着他自信的神情，风吹动书页不经意间挠了挠他的手指，王耀低下头，看到了那一句“好似飞鸟食尽各投林，落了片白茫茫大地真干净。”。

“万尼亚，别太自满，你该从弗朗西斯身上学点什么。”

“谢谢你的提醒。”

伊万坐了起来重新打开那本《战争与和平》，他举起书挡住两个人，这个吻很浅但是持续了很久，王耀甚至不想停下来，他看到伊万微笑着，“小耀，你也一样，别太浮躁，你家的混乱和你们的自负脱不了关系。”，王耀脸色一下垮了下来，伊万放下书抱住他，“这是实话。还有，那辆T-62就当我送给你了，早点变强吧，我的小布尔什维克。”。


	104. 第一百零二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

格奥尔基背着手站在落地窗前，阿尔弗雷德想了一会，还是决定不把脚放在桌子上，他换了一条腿翘着，“别生气嘛，hero没有想要破坏你们的关系。”，格奥尔基转过身看着阿尔弗雷德，“琼斯先生，我没有生气。”，“嗯哼，我知道你脾气很好。”，阿尔弗雷德回答，格奥尔基冷笑一声，“但是，我决不允许您当着我的面诋毁我的兄弟。”，他的眼型非常秀气，生起气来眼尾上翘，倒显得非常动人，阿尔弗雷德想起王耀的眼睛，眼尾也是长长的，就像古画中于飞的凤尾。

“冷静，艾米内斯库先生。”，阿尔弗雷德摆手，“对于苏联和中国的矛盾，我一点也不想插手。只是，难道您也认为苏联提出的所谓‘亚安体系’是正确的吗？”，格奥尔基很干脆地回答，“不认为。”，“那就是了，我只是……”，“琼斯先生，我们立场不同，请别搞混了。”，格奥尔基打断阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德一笑，“别把我看的像个混蛋，我只想和您的兄弟建立和平的关系。”，格奥尔基冷漠的看着他，阿尔弗雷德继续说，“如果这符合您的利益，我希望您来做斡旋人。”，格奥尔基皱起眉头思考着，最后他只是给了阿尔弗雷德一个模糊的回应，“我会传达您所有的观点。”。

“子玲。”

阮氏玲握着他的手，苍老的手枯瘦却有力，“把我的骨灰撒在这片土地上，让我和您和人民永远在一起，不要把我放在一个地方，绝对不要。”，他的眼神一会混沌一会清明，但是他的声音仍旧慷锵有力，阮氏玲咬紧下唇，胡志明还是听到了她压抑的哭声，“您是最不应该落泪的，您有无数子民，您有多少眼泪呢？”，阮氏玲摇着头，“先生，如果用眼泪能换回你们，我为什么要吝啬我的眼泪？对于我来说，眼泪最不值钱。”，“对我来说，您的眼泪太珍贵了。”。

胡志明收紧手劲，回握了阮氏玲的手，“已经到了九月了吧？”，“是的。”，“哎——”，长长的叹息带着无尽的遗憾，“先生，您好好休息吧，别想了。”，“子玲。”，胡志明低声说，“我们都是兄弟啊。”，“嗯。”，“我们和美国的战争终将结束，那么他们的呢？会结束吗？”，“会的，先生。”，“可我注定看不到了。”。

紧握的手慢慢松开了，阮氏玲把胡志明的手放回被子里，她站起来深深看了一眼这位老者，她的上司，伟大的革命者，饱经沧桑的领袖，他对中国有着深厚的感情，在他生命的最后几个月，他却没能再去访问那个国家，阮氏玲听到胡志明突然呢喃起来，声音颤抖，饱含深情。

“依兰……”

阮氏玲离开病房，她看到了等在外面的人，站在最前面的是黎笋，他对中国的感情没有胡志明那样特别，对他来说，谁给北越的援助多，谁就是哥们，很显然，现在是苏联，中国在七月就已经把援越部队全部撤走了。

“胡先生他……”，阮氏玲的声音和她的脸色一样苍白，“您不要难过，胡主席不想看到您这样的。”，黎笋说，阮氏玲啜泣着，“大道理我都明白，可是……”，她又看了一眼病房，她总觉得，胡志明的去世会带来很多意想不到的反应，“我有些话想对您说，您现在方便吗？”，黎笋的声音让阮氏玲回过神，她回头看着他，“您请说。”。

“我很遗憾胡先生的离世，我会亲自前来吊唁，也请您不要太伤心。”，伊万说，阮氏玲的声音还带着鼻音，她尽力让自己听上去很好，“真是……感谢您的关切，我会提前准备好的。”，“您不需要准备什么。”，伊万说，“我不是来旅游的，这是我重要兄弟国重要的同志，您这样说我要生气了。”，阮氏玲破涕为笑，“您说得对。”。王耀的电话紧随其后，他只是简单的说了一句，“请节哀，我会尽快过来。”。

9月4日，中国领导人来到了河内，阮氏玲看得出来中国同志是真的非常难过，周先生发表了讲话，王耀和阮氏玲先离开了灵堂。

“我和周先生稍后就会回去了，请你还有越南同志不要过于悲痛，我们会永远记住胡先生伟大不朽的功绩，以及他的共产主义品质。”，王耀边走边说，阮氏玲有些意外，“你不留下来？”，王耀摇摇头，“国内事务繁杂，李先生会留在这的。”，阮氏玲看着他，“耀兄，你是不想见到他，对吗？”。

“……”

王耀的表情已经说明了一切，阮氏玲叹口气，“胡先生是带着遗憾走的。”，王耀抬头看着她，阮氏玲却偏过头，“他非常希望中苏重归于好。”，“阿玲，他已经变了。”，“那么你呢？”，“我？”，阮氏玲微微一笑，“耀兄，我们都变了。”，“……”，“不管是你，还是布拉金斯基先生，还是我，还是任敏姬，我们都不一样了，谁对谁错很重要吗？我们必须活下去啊。”，阮氏玲抓紧自己的胳膊，“我和阿尔弗雷德打这一仗，不也是为了活下去？你为什么那么反对和谈呢？我……”，她明白自己激动了，这些话不该当着王耀的面说出来，看到阮氏玲闭了嘴，王耀拍拍她，“你自己决定吧。”，阮氏玲并没有如王耀所想那样释然，她咬起嘴唇，最后眼泪掉了下来。

“耀兄，我要活下去。”

“别哭了。”

“求求你，让我抱一会吧。”，我怕这是我们最后毫无隔阂的拥抱了，阮氏玲用力抱着王耀，胡志明去世的前一天晚上，黎笋和她说明了北越的未来，“我的祖国，胡主席对于中国的感情我们可以理解但无法体会，现在中国和我们……已经算不上好了，在未来，我们必须做出更合理的选择。”，阮氏玲心中一颤，她看着黎笋，“我们要如何选择？”，黎笋微笑着回答，“苏联。”。

“嗯……”，伊万睡不着，他在床上滚了大半天只好坐了起来，他脑子里全是六月国际共产主义会议上的情景，越南人、罗马尼亚人还有意大利人都向苏共施加压力，他们要求苏联缓和同中国的关系，阮氏玲并没有说什么，一直在说话的是格奥尔基，他强烈要求苏中重启谈话。

“先生，这是共产主义会议，就算是针对谁，那也得是那些帝国主义，绝不是我们的兄弟！”，格奥尔基义正言辞，“我对您非常尊敬，可今天请容我冒犯一回吧，您不能把这次会议变成反华会议，那个‘亚安体系’罗马尼亚绝不支持！”，意大利人则是重新提起了苏联出兵捷克斯洛伐克，伊万看到瓦西里的眼神一动，偏过头不再看这边。

阮氏玲低着头什么也没说，胡志明没有来（胡先生有没有与会没找到资料，为了剧情默认他没来），他的身体不太好，原本阮氏玲想留在河内照顾他，但是胡志明还是要求她去一趟莫斯科，如果能说动苏联和中国缓和关系就了却他这个遗憾了。

伊万受不了喋喋不休找了个理由跑出来了，阮氏玲也不知道自己哪来的勇气，居然提出和他一起走走，现在他们肩并肩走在一条不知名的小路上。

“胡先生身体还好吗？”，伊万问，阮氏玲低着头回答，“还好，他想去中国访问，但是……”，“怎么了？要不，我请几个精湛的医生去河内看看他？”，伊万问，阮氏玲赶紧摇头，“不，不是这个原因。”，“那是什么？”，“呃……”，阮氏玲思索着回答，那是因为一些同志不愿让他去中国。伊万看她纠结的样子，也不打算问了，“如果不好回答，就不用回答了。”。

他们两个走了很久，最后还是绕到了莫斯科河畔，“阳光真好。”，阮氏玲说，她用手挡着眼睛小心的直视太阳，微微皱起的五官从侧面看很像王耀，伊万有点出神，他很快就摇摇头，这不是小耀，他怎么可能认错呢？“六月阳光最好的不是莫斯科哦。”，伊万说，阮氏玲转过头问，“那是哪里？”，“列宁格勒，伊里奇老师的故乡。”，伊万微笑着说，“在那里，可以看到不落的太阳。”。

最后，伊万真的在白昼节遇上了王耀，不管是被设计好的还真就是那么巧，都让他觉得激动不已，心情的阴霾一扫而光，见到那个人的时候，他突然也觉得，建立亚安体系是很疯狂冒失的一件事，反正，这个提议也没通过。

可惜，一切都变了。

就在中苏谈判界河通航的时候，美国宣布对中美之间人员来往和贸易交流放宽限制，紧接着尼克松就开始了他的环球访问。美国明确表示自己不同意“亚安体系”，更不参与孤立中国，明里暗里希望和北京增进交流了解，而正好在八岔岛（戈丁斯基岛）中苏又发生了一次冲突，让谈判双方吵得更厉害了。

“小耀，你先听我说。”，伊万一把按住差点跳起来的王耀，中国人拿眼睛瞪着他，一屁股坐下来哼了一声，“说吧。”，伊万叹口气，“你把我的人打死了我先不说，我们先谈谈……”，他还没说完，王耀重新站了起来，“这个我们重申过了，八岔岛是中国的固有领土，是你的人闯了进来，而且……那是民兵。”，伊万翻个白眼，“所以，上司希望再次开启边境谈判，正式的谈判，不仅仅是河道，是全部。”，王耀看着他，伊万也看回去，两个人互相看了许久，最后王耀说，“我要和上司说。”，“那你们不能拖着，我们三月份就说了，到现在只开了这么一个会。”，伊万立马说，王耀重新坐下，“就这么一个会吵成这个样子，你还想开正式的会？”，“……”。

当天晚上王耀就给北京打了电话，毛先生认为时间还不到，“美国人想利用中国和苏联的冲突做文章，拿好处，我们为什么不给他这个机会？”，“可是，我们提议开这个会不也是不想给美国人机会吗？”，“该做的文章要做足嘛。”，“如果，我是说如果，苏联对我们……”，“那就得调整策略了。”，毛先生回答，“难道就我们和苏修集团有矛盾？他美国也有。”，“您说得对。”，“耀儿。”，毛先生喊了一声王耀的小名，“您说吧，我听着。”，“幻想只会带来幻灭，你啊，该长大咯。”。

“……我知道。”

中国的毫无反应让苏联感到奇怪，已经数次提出边境谈判的要求了，中国除了提议开了个并不成功的界河通航会议外，什么反应也没有，再加上美国不断试探的“橄榄枝”，苏共内部尤其是强硬派忧心忡忡，他们担心中国会变成第二个南斯拉夫。王耀提前回国了，他甚至招呼都没打就直接回去了，这就很伤伊万的心，他一大早跑来找人却只得到了一句简单的“王耀同志昨晚回去了”，这让他想起了瓦西里说过的话。

“万尼亚，你太敏感了，你总是忘记，我也是国家，是独立的，我从未想过背叛你，背叛我们的情谊。”，“我们居然走到了这一步。”，“你永远不知道，我多么爱你……”，这就是你的爱吗？背叛我？抛弃我？“不止一个人爱着您。只是，您只能选一个。”，“我早就选好了。”，我选择了你，可你和他们一样！“第三个了，万尼亚，瓦西里是第三个遭受这样对待的，我敢保证，他不是最后一个！”。

社会……帝国主义！

美国的夏天确实太热了，伊万也不顾自己那点别扭了，他穿着裤衩直接跳进了泳池，水的温凉立刻驱散了满身的燥热，伊万从水里浮上来痛快的呼了口气，他抹了把脸看到阿尔弗雷德拿着一杯可乐站在岸上看着他笑。

“笑什么？”

“你这样，真让人想入非非。”

“……”，伊万想都没想直接扫起一大波水泼向阿尔弗雷德，“哦，上帝！这可是我刚冰好的可乐！”，阿尔弗雷德心疼的看着手中的可乐，已经不能喝了，他愤怒的瞪着“罪魁祸首”，“你给我上来！我们打一架！”，伊万看着他反而笑了起来，他勾勾手指，“你下来，我们打一架？”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，“你想干什么？”，“你不是要打架吗？”，伊万问，阿尔弗雷德思索了一会，勾起一个笑，“下来就下来。”。

阿尔弗雷德把身上披着的浴巾甩到一边，大摇大摆的下来了，“阿尔弗……”，“我说你……”，“……”，两个人都住了嘴，最后伊万先开了口，“琼斯先生，请过来一下，我有件重要的事要告诉你。”，阿尔弗雷德并没有动，他不知道北极熊突然这么主动是要做什么，前几天中苏刚刚在铁列克提发生了极其严重的流血冲突，难道和这个有关系？

“你不敢过来？”

伊万这句话刺激了阿尔弗雷德，他哼了一声，“hero就没有不敢的事。”，他拨开水朝着伊万游了过去，“你想说……”，阿尔弗雷德还没说完就被伊万拽住按进了水中，突然之间的缺氧让他大脑一片空白，刚才还喝了几口水，现在肺里被呛得特别疼，阿尔弗雷德胡乱地挣扎着，他的眼前是一团金色，那应该是伊万的头发，接着是一团红色，他朦朦胧胧看到伊万水中扭曲的笑脸，接着嘴唇就被堵住了。

“唔……”

阿尔弗雷德从来没这么感到屈辱过，他最后升到了水面上，完全是被束缚着举到了水面上，大概是伊万怕他真的淹死。有了水的润滑反而让自己被进入的时候没有觉得特别疼，疼是因为水呛得疼，阿尔弗雷德终于腾出大脑了解一下自己到底发生了什么，耳边传来一个魅惑的声音，“阿尔弗，我想问你一个问题。”，“你、你问……”，“你喜欢我吗？”，“当然喜欢。”，“那么，如果我想用核武器对付你的一个……‘朋、友’，你会怎么办？”，“我……”，阿尔弗雷德脑子转不动了，他睁着眼睛想要看清面前的人，却被一只手覆盖了视线。

“你不用看着我，你只要回答我。”

“只要不是攻击我，随你攻击谁吧，不……亚蒂也不行。”

“我当然不会攻击他。”

“嗯……”，阿尔弗雷德慢慢闭上了眼睛，他只记得最后自己又被按进了水里，持续了多久不知道，反正最后他昏过去了，这大概是他生命里最诡异的一次经历了。


	105. 第一百零三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 塔吉克斯坦拟人：拉苏尔·霍罗格

王耀见到了去参加胡志明葬礼路过停留的格奥尔基，罗马尼亚人这次非常正经，他清秀的脸庞不带一丝笑意，“耀，我来告……不对，是转达，一些非常特别的话。”，格奥尔基说，王耀点点头，“你说吧。”，格奥尔基看了一眼窗外，“你还在备战吗？”，王耀点点头，“嗯，我老实告诉你，我提前回国不是为了避免和苏联人遇上，是为了继续备战。”，格奥尔基微微一笑，“这不也是为了避免和苏联人对上吗？结果和意义都一样。”，王耀一怔，赞同了格奥尔基的说法。

“耀，美国人希望和中国建立长期的正常外交关系。”，“什么？”，“你也听到了一些消息吧，我想，拉贾已经把该说的都说了。”，格奥尔基看着王耀，“我不会劝你真的和美国和解，这样的话，是对我们兄弟的不尊重，你自己考虑吧。”，“格奥，我不认为美国人可信。”，“嗯，这点我同意。”，格奥尔基点头，“但是，你和万尼亚之间，要如何解决呢？就比如说——”，格奥尔基朝窗外努努嘴，“你的战备。”。

“……”

王耀最后长叹一声，格奥尔基摇头笑笑站了起来，他走到王耀身边拍拍他，“你们该好好谈谈，他拿核武器威胁你，但我不认为他真的能下去手，你也一样，你面对他能够抬得动枪吗？”，王耀抬头看着格奥尔基，“格奥，我和他还有什么好谈的呢？你也看到了，先是瓦西里，现在是我了，下一个……”，“没有下一个了。”，格奥尔基说，“我真不想听你们这样赌气说不吉利的话，下一个应该是那些布尔乔亚。”，“……”，“耀，别给美国人太多机会，你完全可以吊住他们的胃口。”。

伊万来到了河内，他首先请越南同志节哀，然后去吊唁了胡志明，最后，阮氏玲请伊万去坐坐，“阳光不错，这就证明胡先生是一位光明磊落的共产党员。”，伊万说，阮氏玲被这突如其来的一句搞得有些尴尬，她泡好茶递过来，“共产党员都是光明磊落的。”，伊万接过茶笑笑，“也有很多同志，不肯说出自己的真实想法呢，这可不好。”，阮氏玲猜得到他这是含沙射影王耀，北越不想卷入中苏的冲突，之前已经被迫卷入太久了，她现在已经做好了决定，不用左右为难了。

“先生，很感谢苏联对我们的无私帮助，我希望我们可以一扫之前的误会，从今以后加强合作，各个方面的。”，阮氏玲声音很温柔，她说这话时是试探的，伊万很快领会了她的意思，他放下茶杯微笑着回答，“我们没有什么误会，一切的误会都已经被这光明的太阳带走了，我们剩下的，是坦诚和尊重。”，“感谢您。”。

9月9日，胡志明先生的葬礼正式举行，而苏联人却要求借用一下北越外交部的沟通渠道。王耀接到阮氏玲的电话时也很疑惑，“什么？他们要在北京停留？”，“是的。”，阮氏玲回答，“请尽快回复吧，现在他们还没有走。”，“好吧，我知道了。”。

苏联的提议引起了极大重视，铁列克提的惨痛经验无不刺激着中国领导人的神经，就在8月27日，美国突然公布了苏联询问关于攻击中国的事情，第二天，《真理报》也发布了核威胁的文章，这使得毛先生做出了大规模战争可能爆发的判断，这也是为什么中国开始更加积极的备战，除此之外，中国也想要摸清苏联的意向，还有就是美国并未对苏联核打击中国做出明确表态，种种原因促使中国领导人经过全面考虑之后同意了柯西金的提议。然而戏剧性的是，北京的回复到达河内时，苏联总理已经离开了。

“我听说，您和越南女士交流的很不错。”，柯西金说，伊万原本在闭目养神，听到他的声音睁开眼睛，他重新带上眼镜看着柯西金，“胡先生的去世似乎带走了很多东西。”，柯西金看着伊万，“您肯定明白，这是现实的选择。”，“我当然明白，所以，我认为没什么好开心的。”，“哦，如果换成中国先生，您肯定要乐开花了。”，柯西金微笑着打趣伊万，果然，他的祖国脸一红，哼一声不理人了。

柯西金赶紧安抚闹脾气的自家祖国，“我不是调侃您。”，“您已经这么做了，道歉没用。”，伊万继续侧着脸不理人，柯西金突然感叹一声，“真的没用吗？”，伊万转回头看着他，“什么？”，“中国人对我的提议不感兴趣，也许，我们该弄起来那个体系了。”，“……”，伊万想了半天，还是没有再说话，他们就这样沉默着来到了加尔各答。

“唔……好疼，布莱克，给我一杯可乐……”，阿尔弗雷德大半夜被疼醒了，他迷迷糊糊的伸手呼喊自己的助理，但是他忘了这不是白宫，这是在他自己住的地方，已经过去大半个月了，他居然一直没好全，总是会被疼醒，这到底是怎么了？阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一会，还是下了床走到落地窗前，下面游泳池反射的光影在玻璃上流动着，像是一条条扭曲的蛇，这让阿尔弗雷德想起了最后看到的，伊万扭曲的笑容。亚当和夏娃，就是被伊甸园那条蛇诱惑了，吞下了苦果。

阿尔弗雷德扒在玻璃上的手指慢慢收紧，“你居然……这样侮辱我……”，蓝色的眼睛沉下来，“我绝不原谅你！”，hero对你的爱可不允许你这样践踏挥霍，你想要核打击中国，我偏要告诉王耀，你想要阻止中美和解，我偏要和王耀和解，我们本该是在这个世界平起平坐的，绝不允许你压在我身上！

伊万进来的时候拉吉夫正在进行瑜伽练习，他看到拉吉夫做了一个非常考验平衡能力的动作，印度人闭着眼睛，一脸平静无波，伊万干脆靠在门边等着他练习完，拉吉夫把左腿盘在右腿上，双手在胸前合实念念有词，伊万好笑的看着他，最后拉吉夫以下犬式休息的方式结束了今天的练习，他睁开眼睛，看到倒映在玻璃里的苏联先生。

“哦，真是不好意思，我居然不知道您来了。”，拉吉夫赶紧走过来，伊万和他握了握手，然后细细打量着他，“这种运动会有用吗？”，拉吉夫点头，“当然！不管您有什么烦恼，只要一个小时，就可以恢复好心情，还能养生。”，伊万立马来了兴致，“可以教教我吗？”，拉吉夫看着伊万摇了摇头，“我想，您这身并不适合练习。”，“为什么？”，“太束缚了，这需要完全放松。”，拉吉夫指了指自己，“要抛开所有约束。”，“哦……”，伊万看拉吉夫穿着的非常宽松柔软的衣服，光着脚，他想了一会开始解扣子，拉吉夫赶紧按住他的手，“您要干什么？”，伊万眨眨眼，“脱掉束缚。”，“……”。

拉吉夫给伊万找了一身全新的瑜伽服，但是对于比他高的苏联人来说，还是小了，伊万别扭的看着自己，果然不该头脑一热就要学什么瑜伽，现在他已经后悔了，幸好这件事不会有第二个人知道了，他可不想丢面子。拉吉夫看了一会伊万，忍住了笑，苏联先生真的不适合穿这个，他看上去像个神棍。

“我教您一些简单的吧。”，拉吉夫说，伊万点点头，“我们从下犬式进入体式。”，拉吉夫说着做了一个和刚刚一样的动作，然后他抬起头看着伊万，“您试试？”，伊万迷茫的跟着做了这个动作，“这样不对。”，拉吉夫站起来帮伊万调整，刚一用力就听到伊万一声惨叫，“疼是正常的，忍一下。”，拉吉夫说着更用力了，“疼疼疼！这都是什么！”，伊万不愿意继续了，拉吉夫一耸肩，“您的身体太僵硬了。”，“……”，伊万脸诡异的一红，“如果熟练了，您会像蛇一样柔软。”，“……”。

最后什么也没学成，两个人面对面坐着进入了冥想，伊万听着拉吉夫嘴里念着他听不懂的话，他完全进入不了状态，他脑子里乱的很，该死的阿尔弗雷德毫无信用，现在整个中国都对苏联提高了戒备，而美国却突然放松了对中国的限制，如果不做点什么……他的小布尔什维克就真的要成他死对头的“朋友”了！可惜，柯西金发出的提议石沉大海。

小耀，你是不是真的不再需要我了？

“您还好吗？”，拉吉夫睁开眼睛看到伊万空洞的看着一个地方发呆，他根本没有进行冥想，好歹自己还体贴地帮他念了一段静心咒，真是……太浪费别人感情了！拉吉夫站起来对着伊万伸出手，“先生，冥想结束了，您可以换衣服了。”，伊万看了他一眼，“为什么我一点也没觉得心情变好？”，“那是因为您压根不在状态，您不信瑜伽的力量。”，拉吉夫语气不太好，“不信？”，伊万低下头，“确实，不信的话就什么用也没有。”，他没有接住拉吉夫的手而是自己站了起来，“抱歉，我去换衣服了。”。

柯西金重提了建立亚安体系，他们从加尔各答来到杜尚别停留加油，拉苏尔递给伊万一杯橘子汁，“您要直接回去吗？”，伊万看看他，“难道您想邀请我玩一圈吗？”，拉苏尔脸一红，“如果您有时间，当然可以。”，他想了想说，“瓦罕山谷真的很美。”，伊万一笑，这个山谷是个很神奇的地方，地处塔吉克和阿富汗的交界处，运气好的话还能看到巴基斯坦的风景，当然……也连接着中国边境。

“我想，我有时间转一转。”

“真的吗？”，拉苏尔欣喜地看着伊万，“正好，今天就是个好日子。”，他把手中的橘子汁喝完，重重放下杯子，“九月的风光更好。”，“这个，我得先和上司说一下。”，“哦，那是当然，您去吧，我在这等着。”，拉苏尔回答，伊万冲他点点头，然后开门去找柯西金了。

伊万一进门就看到总理先生满面红光，“您是怎么了？这么开心，在飞机上您可是忧心忡忡。”，伊万也跟着笑起来，柯西金给他展示了刚刚收到的回复，“中国人同意了我的提议！”，“您说什么？”，伊万显然比柯西金还要激动，他赶紧过来夺下回复，认真地看了两三遍之后还是不放心的问，“这是真的吗？”，柯西金笑着拍拍他，“您不敢相信自己的眼睛了？”，伊万摇摇头，“我不是不相信自己的眼睛，我是不相信中国人的心。”，“我们没到那一步，万尼亚。”。

拉苏尔看到伊万兴冲冲地回来了，“抱歉，拉伊，我不能和你去转转了，我得和柯西金先生去趟北京。”，伊万说，拉苏尔立刻变得很失望，“为什么？”，“中国人回复了，我们要去谈谈边界的问题。”，伊万一边说一边喝光了自己的橘子汁，因为太激动还被呛了一下，拉苏尔看着他，只好点点头，“那真是遗憾，以后我们再去好吗？”，“好。”，伊万毫不犹豫的答应了。

北京城依旧巍峨瑰丽，中国是世界东方的明珠，那么它的首都就是明珠中极为璀璨的一星明亮，伊万带着愉快的心情降落在了首都机场，更让他惊喜的是，王耀也来了。他在飞机上就看到了中国人飞扬在风中的马尾，伊万自己都没发觉自己脸上绽放的笑容有多明显，他压抑着兴奋跟着柯西金下了飞机。

“达瓦里氏！”

王耀仰头看着比自己高了一头满面微笑的小熊，“你好，布拉金斯基同志。”，他和伊万握手，另一边柯西金紧紧握着周先生的手，一连串的喊着同志，两位总理都非常亲切，伊万把视线转回来，“我真高兴，你们愿意接受这个提议，我还以为……”，“我们指责了越南同志，他们差点耽搁了。”，王耀抢先打断了伊万，北极熊又是一笑，“别怪阮氏玲，也许是你们考虑太久了呢？”，“哼，你这是护着她？”，“小耀，你吃醋了。”，伊万用的是陈述语气，王耀毫不犹豫的踩了他一脚，看着小熊吃痛的样子，哼道，“别跟我撒娇，现在你们想对中国‘动外科手术’！我们不是朋友！”。

“那我保证，我们更不是敌人。”


	106. 第一百零四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。  
> 保加利亚拟人：埃德烈·科拉罗夫（已经出现过了，再提示一次）

会谈就在机场进行了，周先生首先指出苏联威胁攻击中国核设施的事情，“这就是侵略战争，中国将坚决抵抗到底！”，伊万看着王耀，他小声说，“我也不知道为什么美国人会那么说，我们只是问问，并不是要这么做，这是愚蠢的决定，你不能相信他。”，王耀立马瞪了他一眼，“这时候了你说这个有意思吗？我可不信。”，“小耀，我们最要紧的事情是缓和关系，进行正式的边界谈判，来消除我们所有的误会。”，“那你会打我吗？”，“我说过了这是愚蠢的决定。”，“我也说过了，我不信。”，王耀转回头，“万尼亚，我们之间的误会也好，矛盾也罢，不是一个谈判就能解决的。”，“那你想怎么办？”，“……我也不知道。”。

王耀后退两步，转身悄悄离开了上司会谈的现场，伊万迅速追了上去，“小耀，我们两个可以先好好谈谈。”，王耀根本没停，伊万跟着他爬上了机场一处两层的小楼，他看到那里竖立着一行大字，“战无不胜的马克思主义、列宁主义、毛泽东思想万岁！”，这种大字在目前的中国实在是太常见了，但伊万就是莫名觉得心里很别扭。

“万尼亚。”，王耀坐在楼顶，晃着两条腿看着太阳，他下意识地用手挡住太阳光，这让伊万想起了阮氏玲，越南人反对建立“亚安体系”，但是越南人又开始向苏联示好，看来在不远的将来，中越之间的变数一定会多过苏越，甚至是苏中。王耀看伊万没反应，他回头看了一眼，看到伊万呆呆的站在那，和他一起看着太阳。

“别发呆了，坐下吧。”

“嗯。”

伊万很顺从的坐在了王耀身边，“你先说。”，王耀摇摇头，“我不知道说什么，万尼亚，我从未想过要和你兵戎相见……你明白吗？”，伊万看着他，“那你还相信我吗？”，王耀还是摇头，“我不知道。”，“那我们确实没什么好谈的。”，伊万声音变得坚定，王耀抬头看着他，突然一股无名之火冒了起来，他一下有了很多要抱怨的。

“那我问你，为什么珍宝岛你发动攻击的时间和美国新闻发布会时间一致？这真的只是个巧合吗？”，伊万讶异地看着王耀，“难道你觉得，我和他串通好的？”，“我不排除这个可能。”，“你……你居然这么想？”，“那你又如何解释在铁列克提之后跟美国提出那个愚蠢的问题？铁列克提是你们占了便宜！”，王耀特地加重了“愚蠢”两个字，伊万直接炸了，“那只是问问！”，“为什么问这个？你安的什么心？”，“我……”，伊万瞳孔剧烈颤抖着，他看得出来，中国人是认真的。

“你不信我……”

红色的眼睛满是不可思议的光，透过镜片反而更加耀眼了，“你不信我为什么还要答应提议？为什么……给我一个希望又要骗我！”，“因为我害怕你。”，“你说什么？”，“我害怕你攻击我，我害怕你对我使用核武器，我害怕……你又侵略中国。”，王耀看到伊万脸色瞬间变得无比苍白，他看着他，眼神慢慢充满了恨意。“所以，你是来试探我的？”，“这有什么不对吗？”，王耀倔强地反问，伊万重新站了起来，他摇着头说，“这没错，如果我是你，我也会这么做。”，他转身走了，“小耀，再见。”。

机场谈判整体是成功的，双方互相摸清了对方的脉络，苏联人当天晚上离开了北京，王耀去送伊万的时候，小熊连个招呼都没打，第一个转身上了飞机。周先生很奇怪地问王耀这是怎么了，王耀看着伊万决绝的背影，“谁知道，神经病！”，周先生看了一眼柯西金，好在苏联总理没听到这句话，周先生叹口气，和柯西金道了别以后，看着苏联人上了飞机，随着一声锐鸣，飞机彻底冲上了云霄。

阿尔弗雷德会见了回国述职的美国驻波兰大使，“我们要加快脚步了。”，阿尔弗雷德认真地说，坐在他旁边的是一位儒雅沉着的人，亨利·基辛格，他毕业于哈佛大学，是一位出色的外交家，也是一位聪明的政客，他微笑着对沃尔特大使说，“无论如何都要和中国外交人员取得联系，华沙的会谈不能这样无限期搁置。”，他又看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，他的祖国挪动了一下，似乎触动了某种痛苦，阿尔弗雷德微微皱了下眉头。

“苏联和中国重新达成了共识，这不是个好消息，虽然我们并不清楚他们具体谈了些什么，更不能保证是否包含关于美国的问题，但我有信心，我们放出去的消息对中苏之间的信任起到了很强的破坏作用，正好，我们可以更好地打出手中的牌了。记住你的任务，一定要快，明白了吗？”，阿尔弗雷德说，沃尔特大使点头，“请您放心，不过，亲爱的先生，我仍旧觉得，我们可以再多点诚意。”，阿尔弗雷德想了想，又看了一眼基辛格，他呼了口气闭上眼睛，“再等等。”。

苏联在谈判结束后停止了相关的宣传工作，边境也平静了下来，但是这并没有阻止中国继续进行战备，周先生对毛先生提议，可以开始和苏联人进行边界谈判了，王耀已经脱离了之前事事不问的“逃避”，除了教导王奇和柳灵，就是跟着陈叶徐聂四位元帅分析中美苏之间的问题，他非常迫切想要找出一个办法平衡这三股力量。

“你要是幸灾乐祸，信不信我把你的电话线也给掐了？”，王耀不耐烦地对着电话里的人大喊，“别这样嘛，耀，马克思先生可以证明，我可一点儿都没幸灾乐祸。”，亚历山大赶紧解释，中国人轻声哼了一下，挑眉问道，“打电话来干什么？”，“我看到了苏联的报纸，你们两个居然闹成了这样？”，“哼，很奇怪吗？你要是和他做邻居，你也会被这样对待。”，“幸亏我和他不是邻居……”，“亚扎！”，亚历山大被震了一下，他看了一眼对面沉默不语的人，笑着回答，“不开玩笑了，耀，你要怎么办？”，“和你有关系吗？”，“当然了。”，亚历山大说，“你们都是我在意的人。”，“我不知道，亚扎。”，王耀的回答出乎亚历山大的意料。

“你没主意？”

“没有，我毫无办法。”，王耀的声音带着叹息，“实力上我比不过他，感情上我也狠不过他，我能怎么办？”，“你该换个思路。”，“嗯？”，“比如考虑考虑我。”，“我听到你都笑了。”，“好好，我不开玩笑了，也许，你的想象力可以更放肆一点。”。

亚历山大说完迅速挂了，他带着淡淡的笑容保持着挂电话的动作，埃德烈哼了一声，亚历山大看着他，“埃伊，我发挥的好不好？”，埃德烈用了更大的声音哼着，“发挥的太好了，瓦尔特先生，要我给你鼓个掌吗？”，“哦，当然要。”，亚历山大丝毫不在乎埃德烈的嘲讽，“啪啪啪”，埃德烈象征性的鼓了三下，然后站起来就要走。

“你就这么狠心的走了？”，“我想，布拉金斯基先生恐怕要找人抱怨了，我们都有可能成为他的‘垃圾桶’，我要是不在，怕他又多心。”，埃德烈回答，亚历山大摇头，“你对他还是这么忠心耿耿。”，“混蛋，我只是不想看见你！”，埃德烈砰得摔门出去了，亚历山大又摇了摇头，“怎么人人都喜欢口是心非？”。

“那是因为你是个混蛋！”

“你怎么回来了？”

“哼！”，埃德烈走了回来，他站在亚历山大面前歪头看了他半天，突然笑了，“别幸灾乐祸，他和王耀不会出现你想的那种情况。”，亚历山大微笑着和他对视，“你怎么知道我想的什么？”，“你瞒不过我，亚扎，万尼亚对你，对我，对所有人都是一样的，只有王耀是特别的。”，埃德烈回答很快，亚历山大垂下眼帘，“我知道。我也没有幸灾乐祸，我只是有些想不通。”，“没什么想不通的。”，埃德烈弯下腰给了亚历山大一个吻，所有的动作快的让亚历山大以为刚刚是错觉，他睁大眼睛看着面前的人。

“想不通就别想了，时间是一直往前的。”

埃德烈说完就快步离开了，这次他的脚步是真的远去了，亚历山大坐在沙发里愣了整整十分钟，最后他哑然一笑，伸手摸了摸自己的左脸，“还是老样子啊，埃伊。”。

王耀听着电话里的抱怨，对面终于停了下来，王耀听到他喝水的声音，“说完了？”，“王耀，我们在一周前和你们进行的谈判是真心诚意的，我们昨天发布的核打击威胁也是实实在在的，你打算怎么办？”，伊万的语气不仅仅是冷漠，更是冰冷，毫无感情。王耀心突突直跳，他承认自己非常恐惧，这种绝对实力的巨大压迫感让他连话筒都要拿不稳了，王耀沉默了半天才问，“为什么？”，“你不是说我是社会帝国主义吗？那我不能空担虚名，对吗？”，“万尼亚……”，“小耀，没有我，你什么也做不到。”，伊万挂了电话，王耀手中的话筒彻底掉了下来。

不……怎么会这样……

面对苏联的二次核威胁，中国的反应非常迅速，18日，周先生秘密致函柯西金，建议双方都承担互不使用武力，包括不使用核力量进攻对方。同时中国人详细列举了边境谈判的各项提议，其中也包括了苏联停止核威胁。

埃德烈接到了伊万的电话，刚接通他就听到苏联人大声抱怨，“我真不知道中国人怎么想的，核问题和边境谈判没有关系，苏联不会讨论这个问题。”，“先生，您确确实实发出了核威胁，中国人感到恐惧是可以理解的。”，埃德烈低声说，“你们都这样认为吗？难道我只会用武力吓唬自己的兄弟？”，伊万更大声质问，埃德烈想回答，您可不就是这样，但是他不能这么回答，他只好说，“如果您只是想心理上吓唬一下中国，这个方法确实……太过粗鲁了，核武器的威力光是说说就足够吓人了。”，“我只是……怕他因为担忧转向阿尔弗雷德。”，“您这样不会起反效果吗？”，“我不能接受他离开，埃伊。”。

我不能接受任何一个人背叛我。

菲利克斯、伊丽莎白、亚历山大、瓦西里，还有王耀，你们为什么都会做出如此愚蠢的决定呢？我到底哪里对不起你们？尤其是你，小耀！

“先生，您还是尽快好好回复吧，您和中国的对抗对我们的阵营没好处，反而会让美国人看了好戏，这才是最紧要的。”，埃德烈的声音让伊万稍稍平静了下来，他下意识勾勾嘴角，美国吗？呵呵。“我当然清楚利害，科拉罗夫先生，我就要去准备回复了，再会。”，“再会，布拉金斯基先生。”。

苏联的回复在26日送达，苏联希望在下个月10号开始边界谈判，并建议签订一个互不侵犯、互不使用武力的专项协定，但是对于核问题仍旧采取了回避态度，这让中国更加认为战争已经迫在眉睫，周先生第一时间要求会谈推迟十天，想要争取更多的时间备战，中国军队也被要求在月底前进入全面戒备状态。

王晓黑关注着对面严阵以待的苏联军队，他每天都要跟王晓京汇报东北的苏军动向，同样的还有王晓新，她感触更深，不管是七年前的伊塔事件还是上个月的铁列克提，王晓新都能感受到那愚昧却熊熊燃烧的仇恨之火，这团火焰把中苏之间的连线越烧越细，直到现在终于要烧掉最后一丝了。

就在苏联回复的当天，美国表示希望和北京建立新的外交关系，但是美国此前的不作为已经使中国深深陷入了战争危机感中。九月的最后一天，阿尔弗雷德给拉贾打了电话，询问他是否收到了中国对尼克松秘密口信的回复，拉贾回答没有收到，“明天是耀的国庆日，也许他还没来得及回复。”，拉贾说，阿尔弗雷德甚至有点记不清中国的国庆是哪一天，他只好敷衍回答，“那我再等等看。”。


	107. 第一百零五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

10月1日是中国的国庆节，但是紧张的气氛占据了上风，根据判断，今天很有可能是苏联进攻中国的日子。任敏姬怀里抱着柳灵，八岁的小姑娘越长越好看了，除了皮肤有些黝黑以外，那双眼睛格外明亮，要不是王耀提前介绍了，她还以为这是阮氏玲某个新诞生的意识体妹妹。

“耀哥哥，你站在那干什么呢？不累吗？”，任敏姬对这一直站在门口仰望天空的王耀大声询问，王耀没有动，仍旧背着手仰着头，“敏姬，今天是我的二十周年国庆。”，任敏姬疑惑地点点头，“是啊，所以我特意来给你祝贺。”，“这么好的天气，要是出现什么东西……一定能第一时间看到吧？”，“什么东西？”，“我不知道。”，王耀摇摇头，“也许是核弹头什么的。”，“……”，任敏姬明白了他这是在担忧什么，她把怀里的柳灵放下来，王奇过来把妹妹拉走了，任敏姬走到王耀身后，轻声说，“耀哥哥，你的担心有些多余了，布拉金斯基先生不会……”，“我不信他，敏姬。”，王耀固执地说，任敏姬重重叹了口气，“当年在朝鲜战场，你们从来都是放心的把后背交给对方。”。

“……”

“是因为我们真的长大了吗？”

任敏姬听到一声轻轻的鸣泣，她赶紧上前一步，“耀哥哥，对不起，我不该提起以前的事，我不会再提了，你别这样。”，王耀强笑着擦擦眼睛，“我倒是很想找个人一起回忆回忆以前的事呢，你陪我聊聊好吗？”，任敏姬皱起眉头，“耀哥哥，我看我们还是不要提那些事了，其实……”，她说着低下了头，现在朝鲜也已经不愿只是追随在中苏身后了，她的上司有着自己的想法，中朝关系也出现了波动。

“我也不想回忆。”

“哎……”

一声痛彻心扉的叹息响起，王耀转过身看着任敏姬，“不提也罢，我也不想回忆阿尔弗雷德那家伙令人作呕的嘴脸。”，任敏姬睁大眼睛，“耀哥哥，如果你真和苏联闹翻了，那你以后要怎么办？”，“我还有很多朋友，少了他还能活不下去？”，王耀听到这个变得很激动，任敏姬看着他，小声说，“他是不一样的。”，“……”，王耀停住了脚步，他回头看着任敏姬，又摇了摇头，“我们已经分析过了。”，“嗯？”，“别担心了，你的耀哥哥从来不怕这些，我会一直活下去。”，好好活下去！

王奇并不知道发生了什么，他只知道，今年是个整年，但是没有见到那位金色头发红色眼睛的苏联意识体来庆祝，只看到了这位朝鲜意识体。王耀走进来就被王奇拦住了，小男孩拉着他，“耀哥哥，今天也是我的生日。”，“嗯？”，王耀一愣，王奇一直都不愿告诉他自己的生日，给的理由非常直白，他全家那么的热爱自己的祖国却遭受那样残酷的命运，他不想告诉王耀自己的生日，所以，王耀甚至没办法帮他过生日。

“真的是今天？”

王耀很激动，他真没想到缘分能这么奇妙，王奇点头，王耀握紧他的手，“那我们今天一定好好庆祝庆祝！”，王奇却反扯住了他，他盯着王耀认真地问，“耀哥哥，万尼亚哥哥去哪了？他怎么没来？”，“……”，王耀脸色一下变了，他站在那犹豫老半天也不知道怎么回答，王奇死死攥着他的手，“我很想他，他还说要教我唱歌，他在骗我吗？”，“他绝对没有骗你！”，王耀立马回答，接着他就后悔了，他又给伊万开脱什么。

“那他怎么不来呢？”

“他……”

“啪！”，屋外传来一声爆炸声，王耀重重颤抖了一下，任敏姬过来安抚他，“只是烟花。”，王耀这才松了口气，他刚刚心真的提到了嗓子眼，甚至微微泛疼，“耀哥哥，你没事吧？”，王奇看到王耀脸色越来越难看，他以为是自己多嘴问了什么不该问的，可是，他问伊万为什么没来有什么不该的？王耀微笑着拍拍他的头，“我没事，你先带妹妹去玩，我给你们做好吃的庆祝庆祝。”，王奇有点失望，但还是听话的带着柳灵走了，他又停住脚步转身对王耀一笑，“耀哥哥，生日快乐。”，这下王耀更恍惚了，他僵硬的点点头，“生日快乐。”，王奇笑着做了个鬼脸，带着柳灵跑开了。

任敏姬看着两个小孩子跑远的身影，叹了口气看向王耀，“你不知道怎么回答吧。”，王耀垂下眼帘，“是啊。”，“耀哥哥，你刚刚吓坏了。”，任敏姬说，王耀咬起嘴唇，头低得更深了，“我真的害怕。”，“他不会。”，任敏姬认真地说，王耀讶异地抬起头看着她，任敏姬微笑着说，“他发过誓，我相信他不会这样对你。”，“什么时候？”，“在上甘岭。”，“……”，王耀不记得有这回事，上甘岭的记忆里只有一直护在自己身上不肯离开的温柔的怀抱。

“发过的誓也可以不算数，反正我们是唯物主义者。”

——我向天上的二十八星宿保证，我对你，布拉金斯基先生，永远保持最真挚的爱，永远不会离开，不管你变成什么样子。

——我想起来我是唯物主义者，这些誓言不适合我。我只要你——在我想你的时候能及时回应我就好了。

“哥哥，你真的不饿吗？”，娜塔莎看着抱着猫咪静静坐着不说话的伊万，心里那叫一个气，“早餐不吃，中午也不吃，你就是饿死自己，王耀也不会来，更不会同情你！”，伊万终于有了反应，他慢慢看向娜塔莎，娜塔莎更是高傲的抱起胳膊毫不掩饰的和他对视，最终，伊万败下阵来，他摇着头说，“我真的不饿。”。

“呵呵！”，娜塔莎一把抢过伊万怀里的猫咪，阿纳托利原本睡得正香，这一下被惊醒了，它的反应异常激烈，好像真的被吓到了，“喵嗷！喵嗷！”，阿纳托利剧烈挣扎着，娜塔莎一时抱不住它，“你怎么了？快停下！”，娜塔莎更加用力的想要控制住阿纳托利，结果阿纳托利反抗的更加激烈了，嚎叫声一浪高过一浪，“啊！”，娜塔莎被抓出了一道长长的血印子，血一下就渗了出来。

这不仅吓坏了娜塔莎，也吓到了伊万，他赶紧站起来把阿纳托利抱回来，接着伊万把猫咪往旁边一扔，拉过娜塔莎的手查看，“哎，它要是不愿意，你就不要强迫它，更不要吓唬它，你看，现在好了吧。”，伊万嘴上责备着妹妹，手头的功夫还是没停，他扯了纸巾帮妹妹止血，还一边帮娜塔莎吹着，想要减轻她的疼痛。娜塔莎看着自己哥哥这一串动作，终于叹了口气，“哥哥，你什么都明白，为什么还要那么对中国？”。

“……”

伊万的动作一僵，过了好一会才回答，“我必须得告诉他，苏联有这个能力对付他，不过，只要听我的，我就不会动用任何暴力手段，我只是想让他……冷静点认清现实。”，伊万说着还看了一眼重新趴下睡着的阿纳托利，娜塔莎也看着阿纳托利，“可是，他根本不会明白，他会以为你真要做什么，因为他已经被吓着了。”，“哎。”，伊万把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，“娜塔莉亚，我绝对绝对不能接受他转向阿尔弗雷德。”。

“如果中国真的一意孤行，那么他的中央领导人，就该和捷克斯洛伐克一样，被替换成真正的同志。”

“哥哥……”

伊万拉起娜塔莎的另一只手，“跟我去处理一下伤口，破伤风了就不好了。”，娜塔莎没有移动脚步，伊万转头看着她，“怎么了？真的发炎了可不许哭哦。”，“哥哥。”，娜塔莎死死的盯着伊万，“你会动手吗？”，伊万眼中的光一瞬间熄灭了，他摇了摇头，“我不会。”，“那你……”，“心理战，娜塔莉亚，除此之外，我没有别的好办法。”，我不可能对他动手，我下不去手，现实也不允许。

10月1日很快就过去了，苏联的攻击没有如预期中到来，但是这并没有让中国领导人感到放松，他们虽然意外，仍旧疑心重重，中苏之间的界河很快又要封冻了，战备工作一刻也不能停，苏联会不会在边界谈判的时候发动突然袭击呢？

毛先生希望朝鲜同志帮忙转达一下缓和中苏边境冲突的信息，同时，周先生也在毛先生的授意下复函了柯西金，强调了中苏边境谈判的重要性以及必须立即达成的协议，此外，中国还做了另一手准备，高级领导人都被转移到了不同的地方，方便战争打响之后能及时开展游击战，同时开始建造更多的防空洞。

“哎，fuck！”，阿尔弗雷德把报表啪得拍在桌子上，把布莱克吓了一跳，“您是怎么了？”，“这些费用是怎么回事！”，阿尔弗雷德气急败坏，财政支出越来越多了，相比之下财政收入疲软无比，在高昂的支出曲线对比下显得十分可怜。布莱克安抚气坏了的阿尔弗雷德，“先生，您不要这么着急。”，“不急？我怎么能不急？这是我的钱！是纳税人的信任！现在好了，成了这个样子，你要我不着急，难道你给我补上？”，阿尔弗雷德根本冷静不了，那一笔笔数字就像是锥子扎着他的心，布莱克赶紧闭了嘴，阿尔弗雷德恼火了半天突然一锤手心，“hero想到了！”，“您想到了什么？”，“秘、密。”。

10月10日，阿尔弗雷德和基辛格一起会见了巴基斯坦大使，拉贾疑惑的看着美国人端正的坐在自己对面，“您把我叫来是有什么事？”，阿尔弗雷德神秘的笑着，“亲爱的侯赛因先生，当然是有大事。”，“嗯？”，拉贾思考了一会，“是不是和中国有关？”，美国人却只是笑，没有回答他。

巴基斯坦大使要求美国作出更加具体的表态，此前美国已经正式确立了自己的立场，那就是反对苏联对中国的核武器设施进行打击，但是美国并没有公开这些决定，仅仅通过报纸发出希望建立友好关系的声音已经不足以改变中国的态度了。基辛格很及时的跟上，他宣布从台湾海峡撤出两艘驱逐舰，拉贾感到惊讶，阿尔弗雷德看着他点头微笑，“我希望侯赛因先生作为中美沟通联系的秘密渠道，您是最合适的人选，除此之外，我不信任任何人，尤其是您的哥哥。”，拉贾看着他，阿尔弗雷德蓝色的眼睛隐藏在玻璃镜片之后，让他无法看透他真正的眼神，他又想起来伊万也一样，那双红色的眼睛透过镜片释放的光芒永远不是最初的本意，这是他们的冷战，巴基斯坦只想活下去。

那么，中国呢？

拉贾认真地思考着，阿尔弗雷德一直看着他，这让他感到浑身不自在，“亲爱的侯赛因先生，我想，您也看不惯躲在苏联背后作威作福的您的兄长吧？”，阿尔弗雷德说，拉贾慌乱地看着他，他大大的眼睛睁得更大了，“正好，我记得七年前中国还和他打了一架，不愧是王耀，打的很漂亮，可惜——”，阿尔弗雷德微笑着看了一圈其他人，“那时候我正忙着和布拉金斯基对阵，没有时间去管其他人。”，“……”，“那可真是糟糕的回忆，核武器这东西太可怕了。”，“……”，“hero不想再把它用在任何一个国家身上，更不允许别人拿着它惹是生非，这对全世界的和平都是巨大的威胁。”。

“所以~”

阿尔弗雷德往前倾了倾身体，“您考虑好了吗？”，拉贾抬起头，这次他看清了，那双眼睛里是威慑的光，“我……”，拉贾下意识的向后倾，巴基斯坦大使看着他，拉贾也看了他一眼，他点点头，“我会尽力协助。”，“哦，那真是辛苦您了，感谢。”。

送走了巴基斯坦人以后，基辛格笑着摇摇头，“您这个主意真是太棒了。”，阿尔弗雷德站起来伸了个懒腰，现在疼痛已经彻底消失了，他有无尽的力气和那个俄国人斗到底。伊万·布拉金斯基，我对你的爱，可弥补不了你带给我的侮辱！阿尔弗雷德重新坐下来，习惯性地把双脚放在了桌子上，“经费能省一点是一点嘛~况且，台湾那个地方，太敏感了，这不利于我们和北京搞好关系，以后再去也不迟。”，“哈~”。

拉贾带回了巴基斯坦大使的亲笔信，催促总统先生不要等着周先生的访问了，尽快把美国的信号传过去，但是这个消息传到中国驻巴大使馆的时候已经到了11月5日。


	108. 第一百零六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

中苏边界谈判在10月20日正式举行，王耀不出意外的见到了伊万，但是伊万的出现并没有打消他心里的恐惧，现在中国正在担忧苏联的第二次进攻，结果还是什么也没发生。王耀战战兢兢的度过了一天，第一场会议双方吵得不可开交，这是必然的，但是这次苏联明显改变了以往的态度，掌握了更多的主动权。

伊万指着王耀开始细数他历史上的扩张主义，还列举了中国历届政府在中苏边境东西北三个方向不同的扩张，把王耀气了个半死，尤其是苏联人指责《瑷珲条约》和《北京条约》也只是部分归还了俄罗斯被清朝占去的领土，这直接惹毛了王耀，两个意识体甚至打成了一团，被两边的代表拉开了。

王耀砰得摔门走了，伊万更生气，他的眼镜被王耀打坏了，得去找个眼镜店修修，伊万询问了一下自家驻华大使眼镜店在哪，得到答案以后头也不回地走了。

“请问，这里怎么走？”，伊万拿着自家大使写的地址询问过路的人，他明显异于亚洲人的长相引起了对方的警惕，伊万也发现自己习惯性的用了俄语，刚想改成中文，那个人瞪了他一眼就走了，“……”，伊万被瞪得一头雾水，他注意到周围的人对他的目光都不是太友好，这是为什么？心里蹿起一团火气，伊万把手中的纸撕了个粉碎，报复性的往地上一扔转身走了。

等到伊万回过神，惊讶的发现自己居然习惯性地走到了王耀的四合院，门口那个熟悉的警卫员不在，伊万犹豫了一下，坚定了眼神，他大步走了过去，敲响了门。“谁呀？”，这是王奇的声音，伊万倒真有点想念他，他回答道，“小奇，是我。”，里面静了一秒，然后门就被打开了，王奇激动地给了伊万一个拥抱，“万尼亚哥哥，我真想你！”。

“我也想着你。”

伊万蹲下身给了王奇一个贴面礼，王奇也像模像样的回了他一个贴面礼，这时候王耀的声音从另一边传了过来，“小奇，是谁来了？”，王奇大声回答，“耀哥哥，万尼亚哥哥来了！”，“……”，王耀跟踩着风火轮一样呼啦从房间里冲了出来，然后迅速夺回伊万怀里的王奇护到身后，警惕的看着眼前的人，“你来干什么？”，伊万看着他，王耀戒备的眼神和凶狠的语气刺伤了他，他更加倔强的昂起头，“我来看看小奇和小灵，不行吗？”，王耀一哼，上前一步把王奇护的更严实了。

“不行！”

“你……”，伊万被气得攥紧拳头，“我就要进来！”，他说着就要闯进来，王耀更用力的拦住他，“再往前一步我就对你不客气！”，“你能拿我怎么样？”，伊万话音还没落就被一个熟悉的过肩摔砰得摔到了地上，口袋里的眼镜掉出来被他压扁了，这下彻底没得修了，可以直接换新的了。

伊万被摔得七荤八素的，他挣扎半天也没起来，王耀叉着腰俯视他，王奇被这一通吓呆了，他大张着嘴看着躺在地上的伊万，这才后知后觉的想要过去扶，王耀一下拽住他，“别管他，我们回去。”，王耀拉着王奇刚要关门，看到了小熊满眼的委屈，王耀心一横打算关门了事，却听到了伊万哼唧了一声，他尝试了好几次都没坐起来，王耀担心是不是真把他摔坏了，他试探着问，“怎么了？”，伊万看了他一眼，眼泪一下就下来了。

“手疼！”

“……”

王耀拿了一堆治疗跌打损伤的药过来，他还是忍不住嫌弃坐在那的人，“多大人了，不对，多大国了，这么点伤哭什么，有没有出息？”，伊万抬头看着他，王耀被他的眼神吓了一跳，小熊这眼神跟他是个十恶不赦的混蛋一样，到底谁才是混蛋？谁逼着他签了那么一堆不平等条约现在还要拿来颠倒黑白？王耀这么想着手上就用了力，“啊！”，伊万被他按得疼的出一身汗，“疼死了！你干什么！”，王耀瞪了他一眼，“疼就对了，爷就得让你知道知道什么是不平等条约！什么是疼！”，“啊——”。

最后，伊万被他折腾的连声音都懒得发出来了，王耀把药涂好以后还用力扭了一下他手腕的骨头，这差点让伊万当场去世，“正正骨好得快。”，王耀一本正经的胡说八道，伊万的眼神已经变成了愤恨，王耀拿着药就出去了，紧接着王奇带着柳灵跑了进来。

“万尼亚哥哥，你的手没事了吧？”，王奇小心翼翼的戳了戳伊万的手腕，伊万用右手摸了摸王奇的头，“没事了。”，“嗯，耀哥哥可厉害了，什么都会，我们俩生病都不用去医院的，他总有办法。”，王奇骄傲地说，“是吗？”，伊万想了想，自己居然没死在王耀手上是不是还要感谢他不杀之恩？

“对了，国庆节你怎么没来？我可想你了，那天也是我的生日，还想听你祝我生日快乐呢。”，王奇想到了另一件事，伊万看着他，最后微笑着摇摇头，“我啊，我太忙了，没办法过来，很抱歉，现在我补上吧，祝你生日快乐。”，王奇嘿嘿一笑，“谢谢！”，柳灵把伊万的眼镜递给他，“已经不能用了，哥哥，你还要吗？”，伊万看着自己的眼镜，上一副眼镜也是“毙命”在了王耀手里，他真是自己命中的克星！

“不能用就扔了吧。”

“我觉得耀哥哥肯定有办法，他刻过一个很漂亮的石头，这个肯定也行。”，柳灵把眼镜塞在了伊万手里，“我们一起去问问他？”，“算了。”，伊万把眼镜收回去，“那个石头还在吗？”，“被收起来了，我们也不给看。”，柳灵说着还嘟起了嘴，“哼，他有个盒子，可宝贝了，都在那里面。”，“哦？”，伊万确信自己猜的没错，那里面应该是他和王耀互相交换的所有信物，他居然还小心留着。

“你们知道在哪吗？”

“在哪和你有什么关系？”

王耀的声音把三个人都吓了一跳，伊万睁大眼睛看着他，中国人的眼神可一点儿也不柔软，王耀过来拉起他，“你该走了，你家大使馆的车就在外面。”，“什么？”，“我刚刚给你家大使馆打了电话，他们来接你了。”，“……”，伊万更加不可思议的看着王耀，王奇首先提出了抗议，“耀哥哥，不让万尼亚哥哥留下来吗？我还想让他教我唱歌。”，王耀看了一眼沉默不语的小熊，没好气的说，“我教你，不劳他费心。”，伊万猛地抬起头，王耀白他一眼拉起他就往外去，伊万奋力甩开王耀的手，“我自己走！”。

等到苏联大使馆的车远去，王耀才带着两个小朋友关门回去了，王奇还是不死心，“耀哥哥，你站着看那么久，为什么不干脆让万尼亚哥哥留下来？”，王耀脸一红，马上给了王奇一个爆栗子，“胡说什么，凭什么让他留下来！”，“你以前不就是……”，“以前也没有！”，王耀倔强的说，“跟我进去，今天的功课还没检查呢。”，“呜呜。”。

等到把两小只哄睡着，王耀去找了周先生，他坐下就问，“美国人有什么反应？”，周先生反问他，“您又把苏联先生打了？”，王耀一怔，“您怎么知……不！我没打他。”，周先生摇头，“苏联先生自己打来电话说的，要我好好教育教育你呢。”，“哼！”，王耀立马不高兴了，“他私闯民宅还有理了？”，周先生没忍住笑，看到王耀愤怒的眼神赶紧摆摆手，“我不是嘲笑你，我是觉得，你俩太幼稚了。”，“先生！您也知道他会上说了什么话，他居然认为是我侵略了他，不平等条约反而成了收回土地？太不要脸了！”，“这是他们搬弄是非，可是打人也不对。”，“哼……”。

“你们两个打打也就算了，别再弄出来更多的流血事件才是要紧的啊。”，周先生感叹了一声，王耀看着他，认真地说，“只要谈判还进行的下去，就能缓和现在的局势，我更在意的是，我们怎么利用这个机会，把苏美之间的矛盾变成契机。”，周先生看着他，“您想通了？”，王耀又哼了一声，“我是看不惯阿尔弗雷德那家伙，但是四位元帅的分析不是没有道理，中国最大的威胁来自北方。美苏矛盾大于中苏矛盾，中苏矛盾又大于中美矛盾，所以，现在首要敌人不是美国，反而可以利用他们的矛盾，改善中美之间的关系。”，周先生点头，“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。中国自我孤立的局面，该结束咯。”，“嗯。”。

王耀回到四合院已经十一点多了，他先去看了看两小只，看到他们都睡得安稳才放心的离开，警卫员告诉他，来了好几个电话，但是一接通就挂了，也不知道是谁打的，王耀猜到绝对是小熊，他点点头就去了书房。果然，王耀还没坐下，电话又响了。

“喂！”

“……”

电话那头不说话，王耀现在很没耐心，他直接开口，“伊万·布拉金斯基，你他娘到底想干什么？有话就说有屁快放，没事爷挂了。”，电话那头明显怔了一下，然后伊万的质问传了过来，他用的还是俄语，听上去就像机关枪一样。

“你以为我真的不敢对你动手吗？我说过了，如果你真的和阿尔弗雷德和解，如果你真的选择背叛我，我绝对对你不客气，我敢保证，我有能力让你这二十年的发展灰飞烟灭，小耀，你怕吗？”。

王耀紧张的握紧话筒，他的手指开始颤抖，他知道自己害怕，很害怕，但是他不肯在伊万面前表现出来一点紧张，他平静了心绪继续倔强，“凭什么？你凭什么操纵我的想法？我和谁建交和谁搞好关系和谁合作凭什么要你说了算？”，电话那头回答得很直接，“就凭我比你强大，就凭我是你的哥哥，就凭我教给你了这一切，你的思想，你的制度，你的工业体系，你的全部——都来自我。这就是现实，小耀。”，“……”，“我能带给你的，我也能收回，这面红旗，也有一半在我手里。”，伊万的声音平静冷淡，王耀看了一眼桌上那张被重新裱好的画，上次摔碎了玻璃框，他又给换了个新的，那画里，熊猫和北极熊各自执了一角红旗，合力把它举的高高的，迎接新的黎明。

“小耀，你想知道莫斯科大火的真相吗？”

“什么？”

“那场大火，烧毁了莫斯科，也烧灭了弗朗西斯的野心，这场大火来自愤怒的俄国人民心中，这是一场英雄的火，这就是真相。”

“……”

“我还要提醒你，这是我的第一次卫国战争，它保卫的是沙皇俄国，第二次卫国战争保卫的是苏维埃，不管是什么，都是我。俄国永远不会害怕任何人，如果有人要伤害他要背叛他，他的人民都会把那些混蛋烧成灰烬，同样的，他们对朋友也会送上盐和面包。所以，到底要怎么选择，你自己决定。”

对面啪的挂了电话，王耀一直呆愣的保持着通话的姿势，《战争与和平》，到底讲述的是战争，还是和平？是救赎，还是毁灭？真相重要吗？不，不重要，只有现实的结果才是最重要的，现实就是……他和伊万的关系已经彻底回不去了，苏联的威胁近在咫尺，而他必须找到新的“帮手”，谁都不行，亚历山大或者拉贾都不合适，只有那个美国人。

阿尔弗雷德。

“您好，八个月前我们被捕的船员，现在情况如何？哦，谢谢您的回答，真是感谢，请保持通话畅通，是的，就是这样，那么，再见。”，对面的人挂了电话，外交部立刻把这个情况报告给了毛先生，他们认为这是美国在试探中国的反应，应当作出适当的回应了，但是方式还待斟酌。毛先生看看沉默不语的王耀，“要不，再等等看？”，王耀摇摇头，“我们先把谈判桌稳住，把苏联牌稳稳当当的交给美国。”，毛先生哈哈一笑，“苏联也是这么想的。”，王耀叹口气，“美国也握着我们的牌呢。”。


	109. 第一百零七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

11月7日，美国正式宣布停止在台湾海峡的巡逻。这正值十月革命52周年，阿尔弗雷德特地给伊万打了个电话，电话里美国人得意的样子差点没把伊万气死。

“生日快乐，亲爱的万尼亚。”

“我看你还没有被我操够。”，伊万这句话非常粗鲁，一下惹得阿尔弗雷德上了火，他好一会才冷静下来，阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，“你怎么回莫斯科了？我还以为，你在你的小布尔什维克那里开心的不肯下床了呢~”，“哼，我看是你想念我了吧？”，伊万再也没有以前的拘束，针对阿尔弗雷德的冷嘲热讽反驳的非常直白，阿尔弗雷德倒是很喜欢他这样，这才有情趣。“我是想念你了，你知道你高潮时的表情多么的~让人想再来一次吗？”，“呵呵，原来你还是个受虐狂，喜欢被人不停地上。”，“呵，到底谁才是下面那个谁自己心里清楚。”，“那我就不点名了。”。

两个人隔着电话线疯狂地开了一会车，突然发觉自己幼稚的可笑，阿尔弗雷德首先回过神来，“我送你的生日礼物，还喜欢吗？”，“……”，伊万气得差点捏碎了话筒，美国人撤出了台湾海峡，这对王耀有多重要他太清楚了，他必须尽一切力量阻止接下来他不想看到的发展，“得意什么？你只是把船开走了，你的心还可没有走，你会让王晓湾回到王耀身边吗？你、做、不、到。”，“别这么说哦，我的心可从来都不在王晓湾身上。”，阿尔弗雷德微笑着说，“它可以在你身上，也可以~”。

“在王耀身上。”

“阿尔弗雷德，我警告你！我们正在和中国进行友好的谈判，我们的关系可不会因为某些蠢货的挑拨就出问题，《苏中友好同盟互助条约》还有十年的期限！另外，你确定你敢对上我吗？我还是要说，你、做、不、到。”

“那我们就赌一赌，中国会做什么样的选择，你敢吗？”

“我不会和你进行无意义的愚蠢赌博！”

“你不敢。”

“……”

“你已经没信心了，王耀不信你，你的那套忽悠不了他了，他就是下一个亚历山大。”

“啪！”，伊万狠狠地挂了电话，阿尔弗雷德扳回一局，能把这只熊气到死也是一件很爽的事，这家伙居然拿对自己的羞辱做文章真是太可恶了，阿尔弗雷德出了一口恶气终于冷静下来，他开始思考接下来对中国的态度如何进行，主动出击还是等中国反应？

亚历山大乐呵呵的站在那里，菲利克斯满头黑线的站在他旁边，“我说，兄弟，开玩笑不是这样开的，你确定一会王耀不会把你揍成猪头？”，亚历山大晃晃脑袋，“这可是我专门给他挑的，我知道他最近心情不太好，正好让他开心开心。”，菲利克斯用怀疑的目光看着亚历山大，开心？王耀不暴走就谢天谢地了。

帘子被哗啦一声拉开了，王耀满脸通红的站在那里，亚历山大满意地点点头，“太适合你了，非常漂亮。”，王耀脸更红了，他提起裙摆直接扑了上来，“老子要杀了你！”，菲利克斯赶紧拉住暴怒的中国人，“轻点轻点，这可是华沙，给我点面子啊。”，王耀哼的一声从亚历山大身上起来，“把我衣服还给我！”，亚历山大摇头，“耀，快要开始了，你答应我的。”，“老子这就拍死你！”，“别激动！”，菲利克斯一个头两个大，终于，中国人安静了下来，仿佛认命了。

“等我一下。”，亚历山大说着掀开另一个帘子进去了，菲利克斯看了一眼王耀，中国人沉默着不知道在想什么，“那个……”，菲利克斯还没来得及说完，王耀掀开亚历山大的帘子冲了进去，“你怎么进来了？等、等一下，别打脸……”，菲利克斯震惊的看着这突如其来的一切，最后，他看到亚历山大被一脚踹了出来。

“……”

菲利克斯特别想鼓掌说声精彩，王耀骑在亚历山大身上，南斯拉夫人拼命地挡住中国人雨点一般的拳头，“耀，耀，我错了好不好？哎，先别打……我保证不会有人认出你来，真的……啊！”，最后，王耀打累了，慢悠悠的从亚历山大身上站起来，一边转着手腕一边冷冷地说，“把衣服还我，不然，我立马和你断交。”，“就当陪我一下嘛~”，“听不懂人话是不是？”，“求你了。”，亚历山大想了想又说，“我必须告诉你，美国先生也在，他肯定会找你的，如果你不想被缠上，就听我的。”，“……”。

阿尔弗雷德四处寻找中国先生的身影，他听说王耀来参加了这次时装展，他一定要找到他，但他怎么都找不到人。这时候，时装展开始了，随着音乐的响起，阿尔弗雷德看到亚历山大神采飞扬的出现在台上，他穿着一身时尚又剪裁合体的西装，身边一位漂亮的女士挽着他，和他穿的是同一风格的长裙，礼帽上的薄纱遮住她尖尖的小脸，长发卷曲，这让阿尔弗雷德无端想起了王晓湾，真的很像那个丫头。

亚历山大自信的看着台下，他看到了阿尔弗雷德，美国人正呆呆的看着台上 ，他的视线停留在王耀身上，但是他显然没认出来王耀。亚历山大小声对王耀说，“看吧，我就说他找不到你。”，王耀掐了他一下，“赶紧下去，不然爷直接在台上把你揍上天！”，“好好好，我这不是想和你增进一下感情嘛~”，“草！”。

“不行，我们可没时间耗着。”，阿尔弗雷德拉过沃尔特大使，大使心领神会，他追着一位中国大使馆的翻译说，“尼克松先生想和中国领导人进行认真、诚挚、深入的会谈，请您务必转达清楚。”，那名翻译吓了一跳，然后点点头走了。沃尔特大使回到阿尔夫雷德身边，“他答应了。”，“嗯。”，阿尔弗雷德漫不经心的看着热闹的人群，“我就不信中国不着急。”。

“耀，来，拍张照片。”

亚历山大摆弄着一个相机，王耀忍住没有给他一脚，“我拒绝！”，“为什么？”，亚历山大问，王耀一把夺下他手中的相机，“你说为什么？要不咱俩换换，你穿这身我给你拍张留念？”，亚历山大不好意思的笑笑，“我真的觉得，你很适……啊！抱歉我不是故意调侃你……还不是因为你头发长嘛……”，王耀狠狠瞪了他一眼，他拿着相机左看右看，上面贴着南斯拉夫自己的牌子，“你自己生产的？”，“对啊。”，亚历山大很自豪，“还不错吧？”，王耀来回鼓捣半天，“也许，我真该向你好好学学。”，亚历山大嘿嘿笑着，“那你叫我老师，我就教你。”，“做梦！”。

两个人同时沉默的了下来，亚历山大看着王耀，王耀拿着相机也低头不语，亚历山大突然非常能感受王耀身上强烈的哀伤，他拍拍中国人，“只有他才是你心中的老师，对吧？”，王耀抬起头，琥珀色的眼睛闪动着，他点头，“是。”，亚历山大一笑，“可惜，徒弟总要出师的。”，王耀一震，亚历山大歪头看着他，“耀，你以前总是骂我和西方串通，根本不是一个社会主义国家，那现在呢？你自己怎么想？”，王耀看着他，“我……”，他无话可说，“我不想的。”，亚历山大微微一笑，他轻轻伸出手，撩起王耀侧脸的头发，这让王耀想起了伊万，他又颤了一下。

“耀，来拍一张照片吧，我保证这不会有第二个人看见，我会好好收着。”，亚历山大说，王耀看着他，“亚扎，你到底想说什么？”，亚历山大摇头，“我没有想说什么，我也不能说什么，这是你自己要做出的选择，没人能替你决定，甚至，你不必听任何建议。”，“是吗？”，王耀苦笑一下，“如果可以，我希望你骂我一顿，就像我之前骂你一样。”，“你怕伤害他？”，“不……”，王耀深吸一口气，坚定地回答，“是他先要伤害我，是他威胁我的。”，亚历山大看着王耀，他只是叹了口气，“那我更没什么可说的了，就算我骂你，万尼亚也不会感谢我。”。

亚历山大搂过王耀举起相机，他仰着头看着镜头，“耀，美国人并不真的可信，我和他们打过交道，我很清楚。”，王耀也跟着一起看着镜头，“我唯一能做的，就是提醒你，就算万尼亚有错，他也是我们的兄弟，这一点是那些布尔乔亚永远比不了的。”，“你一直都放不下他对吧？”，“是啊，我失败了，我骗不了自己。”，亚历山大按下了快门。

“我骗不了自己的心。”

——耀君，你爱着的人就在那，无论你怎么咒骂，你都骗不了自己的心。

——真吾，真吾？是你吗？我……好想你。

亚历山大看着微微发抖的中国人，“冷吗？”，他脱下自己的外套给了王耀，“不，不是冷。”，王耀压抑着自己的情绪，“刚刚，我好像看到真吾了。”，“真吾？”，“就是德田方二，真吾……是我送给他的小名。”，“你们的感情还真是好啊。”，亚历山大感叹了一声，他扳过王耀的肩膀，“真吾他……”，王耀还没说完就被堵了回去，他睁大眼睛看着眼前突然放大的亚历山大的脸，这个吻非常温柔，饱含感情。

“……”

王耀彻底惊呆了，他甚至忘记了推开亚历山大，亚历山大直起身看着他，“我说过，等你和万尼亚闹翻的时候，我们的故事就开始了。”，王耀还是愣愣的看着他，“亚扎？”，“耀，你和他真像。”，亚历山大拥抱住王耀，“别生气，我没有别的意思，你和他像，也不像，你一样很特别。”，抱着自己的人把脸埋在自己颈窝间，王耀感到那里湿润一片，“亚扎，你哭了？”，“是啊。”，亚历山大回答得很坦诚，“我很难过。”。

“为什么？”

“因为我们要一起对付他了。”

中国对于沃尔特大使的提议给予了回应，第二天毛先生就同意了重启华沙会谈和释放之前扣押的两名美国船员。这个消息也跟着传到了莫斯科，伊万把自己关在了房间里，所有人包括阿纳托利都被他赶走了，娜塔莎非常担心自己的哥哥会做出什么激烈的反应，对于中国的一切问题他都反应过度，这也一步步导致了今天的结果。

“娜塔莉亚。”

“姐姐？”

娜塔莎转身看到冬妮娅来了，“姐姐你怎么来了？”，“其实，我一直都在莫斯科，从上个月开始。”，冬妮娅说，“那你怎么不告诉我们？”，“我想一个人看看，感受一下十月革命的激情和理想，我一直都想不通，这是一种什么样的信仰，万尼亚那么冷漠的人，居然会这么相信它。”，“……”，娜塔莎看着冬妮娅，“姐姐，难道你不信？”，“怎么会呢？”，冬妮娅迅速否定了，她看了一眼伊万紧闭的房门，“这是万尼亚的选择，他那么聪明一定不会错的，我相信他。”，娜塔莎却不信，她看不透冬妮娅眼中的光。

“走吧，乌克兰下雪了。”

冬妮娅带着娜塔莎走了，另一边门后，伊万靠在门上茫然的看着墙上的列宁画像，“老师，您……不，我永远相信您。”，他重新站好，转身面对着门，“我也相信自己，相信我的兄弟姐妹们，他们……绝不会离开我的。”，我也不许他们离开。

“咚！”，伊万一拳砸在了门上，该死的，为什么？为什么反抗越来越多了？“什么时候人民会开始反抗？反抗曾经拯救他们于水火中的英雄呢？”，“当人民不再需要英雄的时候。”，“那，人民会如何反抗呢？”，“否定他，遗忘他，把他所有的功绩永远埋藏在史册中，让他的名字彻底消失，只剩下一个虚假的标签。”。

暴君……

“老师，我想要吃糖，一颗也好。”

阿尔弗雷德叫来了基辛格，“先生，昨天中国人把我们的船员释放了。”，基辛格微笑着点点头，“冬天已经降临了，中国人担心封冻的河面会引来可怕的敌人。”，阿尔弗雷德也微笑起来，“我做了一个决定。”，“什么决定？”，“我记得您一直在和苏联大使先生沟通吧？”，“是的。”，“以后就不用了。”，阿尔弗雷德十指交叉放在胸前，他歪头看着基辛格，“您有新的使命了。”，基辛格当即会意，“如您所愿，我的祖国。”。

12月11日，中国驻波兰临时代办邀请沃尔特大使进行会谈，沃尔特大使重申了美国的立场，“我们希望在大使级会谈中和中国进行更多的深入交流，以往的意识形态争论太过老套了，我们不必老调重弹。”，中国人接收到了美国的信息，双方在一片友好的气氛中结束了此次会谈。同一天，美国不再向苏联通报中美关系的信息。

“又是一年圣诞啊。”，阿尔弗雷德一边感叹一边把收到的礼物整理好，在平安夜的钟声敲响之后，圣诞节正式来临，电话也跟着响了起来。阿尔弗雷德以为又是亚瑟，他的哥哥总是第一个打来电话，不管有多少时差，但是今天这个电话让阿尔弗雷德彻底愣住了。

“圣诞快乐，阿尔弗雷德。”

伊万的声音还是那样柔软甜糯，他的英语和王耀一样带着奇怪的口音，俄国人普遍学不好英文发音，阿尔弗雷德差点摔了话筒，“你……你……”，他什么都说不出来，“你居然是第一个祝我圣诞快乐的？”，阿尔弗雷德不想承认自己很激动，但他真的想哭，他等这一天太久太久了。伊万在电话里轻声笑着，这笑声像羽毛一样挠着阿尔弗雷德的心，他总是忍不住爱他，着了魔一样。“新的一年，苏联也希望和美国发展全新的关系。”，伊万说，阿尔弗雷德甚至忘了去嘲讽他，他僵硬的张张嘴，仍旧说不出一个词。

“好不好？”

“好……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于“英雄与人民”的那段脱胎自霹雳里萝卜与兔子（罗睺与黄泉）的对话，这段对话让我醍醐灌顶呢，它……真的好适合苏苏啊，《欢乐颂》送给苏苏，英雄落幕，狂欢重启。哎。


	110. 第一百零八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

1970年伊始，冻结了两年的中美大使级会谈也随之开始了，然而，另一件事的发生让中美和解的前景黯淡下来，3月18日，美国支持的朗诺将军发动政变，废黜了身在国外的西哈努克亲王，柬埔寨开始转向美国，这也使得越南战争的范围进一步扩大，直接覆盖了整个印度支那半岛。

中国重新开始担心起南方的局势，虽然现在中苏谈判毫无进展，但是谈的下去就代表打不起来，北方的压力瞬间被南方抢过了，对于这件事，毛先生尤其兴奋，他并不愿同美国和解，他更希望看到一场席卷世界的马克思列宁主义革命。就像十月革命那样。

晚春的寒意还未散去，房间里还需要保持足够的温暖，但是这对房间里的两个人来说反而是多余的，阿尔弗雷德满身大汗的看着同样一脸潮红的伊万，他完全控制不住自己蔓延的情欲，他拼命地啃咬着身下人的每一寸肌肤，他尤其喜欢那道伤疤，微微的凸起咬起来有种特别的快感，伊万忍不住哼出声，阿尔弗雷德听见更加兴奋了，他突然停下所有的动作，伊万睁开眼睛看着他。

“怎么了？”

“嗯……”，阿尔弗雷德左右打量着伊万，“我在思考，怎么让你把去年给我的羞辱全还回来。”，“呵呵。”，伊万笑的很不屑，他微微眯起眼睛，这在阿尔弗雷德看来更加诱人了，伊万也清楚什么样的姿态对阿尔弗雷德有用，趁着对方发怔，伊万伸手拉下阿尔弗雷德，然后一个翻身把人压在了身下。

“放弃吧，在我面前，你永远是下面那个。”

“你……唔……混、混蛋！”

阿尔弗雷德疼的也眯起眼睛，伊万只是把手指伸进了他的身体里，不知道是太兴奋还是太紧张，他居然疼的不得了，“看来，你的国力真的不行了，英、雄、先、生。”，伊万的笑容暧昧迷人，阿尔弗雷德喘着气看着他，“别……别小看我，现在，柬埔寨可是很支持美国的，你……唔……你的越南小兄弟，撑得住吗？”，伊万看着他，他答非所问地说，“现在中美和解彻底泡汤，你又撑得住吗？”，阿尔弗雷德明白他在意什么，他冷笑一声，“你就不怕你的新跟班跟着你的小布尔什维克跑了？”，苏联人笑的十分癫狂，“我有什么好担心的？还不都得听我的。”，“呵，是吗？”。

尽管嘴上不饶人，但阿尔弗雷德的身体还是很诚实的，看着手上白色的液体，伊万莫名觉得有些恶心，他可以和阿尔弗雷德肆无忌惮的做爱，但他永远无法踏过心里那道坚固的隔阂，那才是真正的“铁幕”，他对这个人不可能产生和王耀那样的爱，因为他清楚得很，他很危险，美国才是苏联真正的威胁。而他，绝不能让自己在这个三角游戏中被孤立，就算是和美国，争夺与合作并不矛盾。

利益往来嘛。

阿尔弗雷德终于从剧烈的喘息中平复下来，他看到伊万盯着手上的液体发呆，那些东西已经慢慢变干了，在他的手指上缠绕蔓延就像蛇一样，蛇？阿尔弗雷德认真的审视着眼前的人，他真的很漂亮，如同伊甸园的蛇一样，诱惑着，欺骗着，一步步把蒙昧无知的人类带入黑暗的深渊。吃下吧，恶毒的苹果，吃下吧，以后你就不再纯洁。

苹果花开了，爱人该回家了。

“疼……”，伊万第一反应就是呻吟，他刚刚听到了《喀秋莎》的歌声，不知道来自何方，不知道来自何人，好像是他在1950年唱给王耀听的那首，已经……二十年了吗？真是快啊，二十年过去，他身边的人已经离他而去了，现在，是谁？“唔……”，伊万再次呻吟出来，被直接进入仍旧感觉不习惯，扩张到极限之后传来的刺痛让他特别想哭，伊万这么想着真的哭了出来，他这才去看向身上的人。“你……”，他慢慢睁大眼睛，伸手抓紧阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，“你给我滚下去！”，下一秒巨大的痛苦就笼罩了伊万，阿尔弗雷德压住他的双手，报复性的进入的更深了。

“嗯……啊！”

“hero可是很记仇的哦。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音像小蛇钻进耳廓，弄得伊万又疼又痒，他的十指被阿尔弗雷德紧紧扣住，这家伙怎么突然力气变得这么大？“万尼亚。”，阿尔弗雷德凑近伊万，“我绝不允许你压在我身上，你注定——要被我上。不管我的国力如何，美国都是永恒的山巅之城，我是上帝选中的，你，也是属于我的，接受吧。”，“混蛋，谁准许你这么说的！”，伊万的眼睛一瞬间闪过一丝紫色，红色的极端正是紫色，他暴怒了。阿尔弗雷德若无其事的继续啃咬那道伤疤，“上帝准许的，你要去找他吗？”，“给我住嘴！”。

最后，阿尔弗雷德首先高潮了，他听到伊万急促的呼吸声，他知道他也要高潮了，阿尔弗雷德突然坏心思的按住了那个小口，“嗯……”，伊万被刺激的弓起身体，他愤恨的看着阿尔弗雷德，“放……放手！”，“你承认我说的对，我就放手。”，“休想！”，“难道你真的想去见上帝？”，“我是唯物主义者，这些……跟我没关系。”，伊万抓住阿尔弗雷德的手，“放开……”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，笑着松开了手，伊万感觉自己的身体不受控制一样不停地高潮着，直接抽空了他所有的力气，他躺在床上，双眼无神的看着天花板。

“你会变回来的。”

阿尔弗雷德突如其来的一句话让伊万一震，“你说什么？”，“我认识你的时候，你根本不是什么唯物主义者，这一切只是一个意外，我相信你会变回来的，到那时候，你就会承认我说的是对的了。”，“啪！”，这声耳光把阿尔弗雷德的脸都打得侧了过去，他还以为伊万没力气了，没想到他还有这样的爆发力。

“我永远是苏维埃，过去是现在是未来也是！不会改变！你……”，伊万还没有说完就被阿尔弗雷德的吻堵了回去，对面的人是带着微笑吻他的，仿佛刚刚他打的不是他，阿尔弗雷德一直吻到两个人彻底缺了痒才罢休，他嘴角勾着自信又哀伤的微笑，“那么，就这样下去吧，时间会证明我是对的。”，“不，世界的未来属于共产主义。”。

苹果花开遍的，是浪漫的天涯。

阮氏玲来到了北京，王耀和周先生热情的接待了他们，黎笋非常恭敬真挚，中国人告诉他，他们打算邀请西哈努克和苏发努冯一起来中国，四方领导人共同发表一个联合声明，反对共同的敌人——美帝国主义及其走狗，黎笋答应了。

“你们接下来有什么打算？”，王耀示意阮氏玲落座，阮氏玲想了想，诚实的回答，“我们要去访问苏联。”，王耀听到这个名字全身一颤，他努力克制了情绪，“渴了吧？我给你泡茶去。”，阮氏玲看他快步走到一边，拿起茶壶的手甚至有点颤抖。“嘶……”，王耀真的烫了自己的手，阮氏玲赶紧过来，“没事吧？”，王耀看着手背，那里微微泛起红色，还有些疼，他不好意思的笑笑，“抱歉，我好久没泡茶，生疏了。”，“我来泡茶吧，您去降降温。”，阮氏玲说，王耀没有动，阮氏玲叹口气，“您等我一下。”。

等到阮氏玲回来，茶已经泡好了，淡淡的茶香氤氲了整个房间，阮氏玲先是一怔，然后拿着湿毛巾过来了，“您真是……茶又不着急。”，阮氏玲一边说一边用湿毛巾敷在王耀手上，王耀始终低着头，“你很久没来了，我想，你应该很想念我这的茶叶，所以……”，他的声音低低的，整个人都很颓丧，现在国内那种激进的“左”风气又起来了，他不喜欢，他不喜欢他们还揪着刘先生，明明，他已经在去年冬天去世了，为什么……你们明明原本都是同志，都是兄弟啊。

“我很想念茶叶。”，阮氏玲的声音非常柔和，她浅浅一笑，“可我更在意您啊，我希望您给我的茶，是平静、开心的，我不希望您怀着难过沉重的心情为我泡一杯茶，哥哥，我是您的妹妹。”，王耀慌乱的看着阮氏玲，“什么？”，“耀兄，我还以为您和那个美国佬谈判是要抛弃我这个兄弟国呢。”，“不，怎么会……我们没什么好谈的。”，“嗯。”，阮氏玲把毛巾换了个面，“那我就放心了。”。

中、越、柬、老共同召开的四方会议在广州顺利落幕，越南代表团也去往了苏联，美帝国主义及其走狗重新成为了重点斗争对象。王耀来找了毛先生，相对于温和的周先生，一辈子都离不开革命与斗争的毛先生更为激进。王耀看着他，这位倔强坚韧又自尊心极强的上司已经慢慢老去了，二十年前朝鲜战争中运筹帷幄，二十年后也对国内不断失控的“革命”无可奈何，想到这，王耀只能叹口气，人类的生命多么短暂啊。

“先生，越南人恐怕不能一时接受我们和美国人和解。”，王耀回忆着他和阮氏玲的对话，毛先生点着头，“这也不用担心，你看现在的世界，总算有点革命的样子了，美国人垂死挣扎就是在自掘坟墓呢。”，“我看到了，这对我们也是个威胁啊。”，“是啊，但这更是越南同志心头刺哟，前段时间和越南同志沟通出了点问题，这也是个机会，省得他们跟着苏修学的一样‘不争气’了。”。

毛先生很有自信，亮闪闪的双眼让他又回到了当年热血沸腾的革命年代，振臂一呼，代表着人民的声音。王耀想想又说，“如果战争升级，恐怕还是苏联对越南的援助更大，我们的经济……”，“只要越南同志斗争下去，就一定会发现中国才是兄弟，苏修迟早会卖了他们。”，“……”。

中美大使级会谈被推迟了，中国重新举起了反对美帝的大旗，这种转变实在是太快，并不是所有人都能一下子接受的。

“这我实在是无法回答。”，王耀对着电话一声叹息，巴什基姆不饶人，“耀，我想不明白，你又反对美国，又要和他和解，你到底要干什么？”，王耀只好再次解释，“我和上司们讨论过了，中国依旧是反对美苏称霸世界的，这一点不会改变，但是，反对的话，也有个主次。”，他又搬出毛先生在抗日战争时的策略，“争取多数，反对少数，利用矛盾，各个击破。现在反对的重点是苏联修正主义，这也是孤立了他们，对吧？”。

对于王耀的说法，巴什基姆还是摇头，“耀，你真的有信心美国和苏联的矛盾一定深到没有转圜余地么？”，“我……”，“你可别忘了，真正的敌人是美帝和他的那群跟班，万尼亚他……只是被阿尔弗雷德骗了。”，巴什基姆说完就挂了电话，“巴什……”，王耀也不知道自己还要说什么，他只好跟着挂了电话。

五月的莫斯科已经有了初夏的暖意，阮氏玲生长在终年湿热的东南亚，很少能感受到极圈附近的清冷气候，她倒是对这种凉丝丝的天气很有好感，和她是邻居的王晓云和王晓桂也一样炎热，再往西一点的王晓藏那真有着冰凉的雪山。阮氏玲以前就想去王晓藏那看看，结果战争让她忘却了这件事，从世纪初到现在，从未停止。

“您和美国人的谈判进展如何？”，伊万打断了阮氏玲的遗憾，她愣了一下看着身边的人，苏联正处在一个上升期，相比较深陷战争和经济停滞的美国，苏联的发展备受瞩目，作为意识体的伊万也更加的精神焕发，整个人越来越迷人了。那双红色的眼睛轻轻弯成一个柔和的月牙，让阮氏玲不禁心跳加速。

“……美国人很强硬，结果不是很理想。”，阮氏玲说，伊万冷哼一声笑得讽刺，“垂死挣扎而已。”，他紧接着又问，“小耀还不知道这些吧？”，阮氏玲完全没料到伊万问这个，她看着伊万，苏联先生保持着刚刚温柔又迷人的笑容，仿佛这只是在拉家常。“我们没有告诉中国同志。”，“嗯，不告诉也好，就他那个脾气，指不定又要说什么难听的。”，伊万抱怨，阮氏玲无奈的看着他，王耀的脾气大概只会对您吧？伊万丝毫不在意阮氏玲的白眼，他笑着说，“谈不谈的好，苏联永远在您背后，我们会帮忙促成新的谈判。中国人太死板，沙文主义不能对着自己的兄弟，对吧？”，“……”。


	111. 第一百零九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

晚上，阮氏玲和上司结束了在克里姆林宫的宴会，她正要回去被伊万拦住了，“我们去兜风好吗？”，阮氏玲看了一眼外面的夜空，“我想晚上开车不太安全。”，伊万很失望的一耸肩，“真是的，你们都不喜欢速度感吗？”，阮氏玲看他皱着眉头的样子有点想笑，“不如我们去走走，您可以带我重新认识一下莫斯科。”，“难道逛街是女性的最爱吗？您都不知道，每次娜塔莉亚拉着我能走上一天，而且所有的东西都要我拿着，她这是找了一个免费的搬运工！”，伊万一哼，阮氏玲笑笑说，“我想是的，仅仅是看到那些琳琅满目的东西都觉得开心。”，看到伊万的白眼，阮氏玲又补了一句，“对我来说，更多的是看到国家发展而幸福。”，伊万眨眨眼睛，他笑了一声，“那我就理解了。”。

夜晚的莫斯科增添了几分神秘的魅力，阮氏玲看着沿街商店里的灯光，“喵~”，阿纳托利慵懒的在伊万怀里滚了一下，伸出爪子垂下来，懒洋洋的窝着。“您可真宠它，我怎么觉得它个头越来越大了？”，阮氏玲问，伊万一笑，“也许是中年发福。”，“喵！”，阿纳托利不满的叫声非常尖锐，“抱歉，我不是故意的哦。”，“喵！”，“嘿嘿。”。一人一猫就对着“吵”了起来，阮氏玲一脸黑线，苏联先生像个孩子。一阵风铃的声音吸引了阮氏玲的注意，她扭过头，看到是一家礼品店。

“这个……”

“嗯？”，正和阿纳托利“吵架”的伊万跟着看过去，哦，原来是这家店，“要进去看看吗？”，他问阮氏玲，“您想进去吗？”，阮氏玲问他，伊万摇摇头，“您是客人，我尊重您的意见。”，“还是不去了。”，不知道为什么，阮氏玲不太喜欢这家店，“我有些饿了。”，她说，伊万很意外，“您没吃饱？”，“抱歉，是有点。”，“那应该是我感到歉意，我带您去吃点吧。”，伊万抱着猫咪转身，“有家店很不错。”。

阮氏玲忍不住又回头看了一眼那家店，那串风铃声音清脆——“在新年下雪的夜晚，赐给你快乐，永远快乐！”。

“您别这样喝了。”

阮氏玲已经记不起来自己今天是第几次无奈了，她看着对面的伊万拿着一瓶伏特加喝水一样灌着，忍不住出言相劝，伊万没有听，就像之前他不听巴尔思的一样，除了王耀，谁也别想阻止他喝个痛快，但是王耀不在这。

“哼……”

听到对面伊万一声奇怪的哼唧，阮氏玲再次抬起头，苏联先生怀里抱着猫咪，一边抚摸阿纳托利的长毛一边靠在那里闭着眼睛，他的脸红红的，看来真的喝多了。阮氏玲打算结账走人，伊万突然睁开眼睛，“嗯？吃完了吗？”，“是的，我……”，阮氏玲刚要付钱就被伊万按下了手，他的手滚烫柔软，阮氏玲腾地脸红了。“我来付钱。”，伊万掏出自己的钱包，“这怎么行？我……”，阮氏玲没说完就被伊万的眼神吓了回去，苏联先生的眼神好吓人，带着不容置喙的威慑。

“我才是哥哥。”

伊万把账结了之后抱起阿纳托利就走，阮氏玲赶紧追了上去，“您慢点。”，她冲过去拉住差点被绊倒的伊万，“哦，我没事，我很好。”，伊万倔强地甩开阮氏玲的手，“我不需要帮忙。”。阿纳托利很不喜欢伊万身上的酒气，它开始挣扎起来想要跳下去，伊万反而更加收紧了手臂，“不许走！”，“喵——”。阮氏玲怕阿纳托利真的炸毛伤到伊万，毕竟这是个畜生，从未被真正驯服，她伸手抱走了阿纳托利。到了另一个温暖清新怀抱的阿纳托利立马不闹了，呼噜一声开始打盹。

“……”

阿纳托利对阮氏玲的信服刺痛了伊万，让他这段时间极度敏感的情绪更加泛滥了，伊万又看到王耀对着自己大发脾气的样子，转而他又向着那个美国人一脸温和，这不公平！明明是我带着你走上新的道路，是我教给了你一切，他做了什么？他什么都没做，他是危险的敌人，为什么……你要和他在一起而抛弃我？

越想越气，伊万哼的一声快步往前去，阮氏玲不知道他怎么了，她抱着阿纳托利追了上去，伊万脑袋昏昏沉沉，酒劲慢慢涌了上来让他步伐不稳，“布拉金斯基先生！先生，等等我！小心……”，阮氏玲的呼喊声戛然而止，随着一声剧烈的刹车声，安静的夜空划破一道不安。伊万倒在地上，近在咫尺的车灯照的他什么也看不见，一双手把他拽了过来。

“您还好吗？”

伊万抬起头看到一双陌生的眼睛，他抓紧那个人的手借力站了起来，“我……”，这时候司机也跑了下来，“抱歉抱歉，您没伤到吧？呃……”，他看到伊万就愣住了，伊万也认出了他，“彼得洛夫？怎么是你？”。

“娜杰日达说柳博芙发烧了，我得回去看看，我已经安排好了弗拉基米尔·利沃夫金顶替我一晚上，您有什么就先让他去办吧。”，彼得洛夫帮自家祖国拍打身上的尘土，伊万摇摇头，“我没有什么事。”，“真的吗？”，彼得洛夫显然不信，“您喝多了，刚刚您冲着我的车就撞了过来，幸亏我的刹车片是新换的，还有这位同志拉住了您。”，他说着看了看伊万身后的人，伊万这才想起来那个人，他赶紧道谢，“真是非常感谢，您救了我。”，“千万不要这么说，换了别人也会这么做的。”，那个人微笑着摆摆手，伊万这才注意到他的眼睛居然是淡紫色的。

“还是谢谢您，可以告诉我您的名字吗？”

“伊利亚，伊利亚·伊里奇，我的名字。”

那双淡紫色的眼睛温柔又优雅，在光亮下带上了暖融融的金色，伊万有一种异常熟悉想要靠近的冲动，他压制住内心的情绪又问，“可以告诉我……您的姓氏吗？”，“乌里扬诺夫，先生。”，伊万看着他，“我们，是不是见过？”，“嗯，我们确实见过。”，伊利亚笑着回答，伊万更惊讶了，伊利亚示意地面，“就在刚刚，在这条街上。”，“……”。伊利亚冲伊万挥了挥手转身走了，阮氏玲走过来看到伊万愣愣的看着伊利亚离开的背影一动不动，他的眼珠不停颤抖着。

“我的先生，您赶紧回去吧，我来送您。”，彼得洛夫扯了一下伊万，他的祖国还是一动不动，“您怎么了？”，“好熟悉。”，“什么？”，“我一定见过他。”，彼得洛夫也看了一眼那个方向，伊利亚已经不见了，他扭回头，“您的人民您会觉得熟悉也不奇怪，兴许您见过但是忘了。”，“不。”，伊万还是摇头，“我不会忘了他。”，“那您一定是没见过，好了，上车吧。”，彼得洛夫拉过伊万，他的祖国还不肯动。

“也许是因为你们确实有些相似。”

“嗯？”

“您和他的眼睛都很迷人。”

彼得洛夫先把阮氏玲送了回去，又带着伊万回了克里姆林宫，他的祖国早就靠在座椅上睡着了，阿纳托利窝在一边也睡着了，它还是不喜欢伊万身上的酒味不愿待在他怀里。彼得洛夫把自家祖国从车上抱下来，他突然发现自己有些抱不动伊万了，他已经跟着伊万二十多年了，他也老了，未来接替他的很有可能就是弗拉基米尔·利沃夫金这个沉稳的年轻人。彼得洛夫看着伊万，他的祖国还是这么年轻，他的容颜从未改变，闭上眼睛如同超脱世俗的精灵，而当他睁开眼睛的时候，就是睥睨世界的自信和威严，苏联真是个伟大的国家，是他们安心的后盾。

“祝您永葆青春，我的祖国。”

伊万睡得并不安稳，他做了很多梦，梦里都是乱七八糟的景象，他一遍遍的看到一架飞机越过太平洋降落在了古老的北京城，走出的人他看不清模样，既然是来自太平洋对面，那一定是阿尔弗雷德了，迎接他的人一样看不清容貌，但猜得到是王耀，那两个人面对面，接着他们同时握紧了对方的手，“跨越半个世界的里程碑式握手。”，伊万突然冒出了这么一句，然后他听到另一个声音，“别紧张，也许那是菲德尔。”。

“……”

这个说法真是够可笑的，伊万一下子醒了，他的头很疼，看样子喝的确实太多了，他揉着自己的太阳穴试图恢复精神。接着伊万突然看到床上映出一个影子，他吓了一跳，赶紧转过头，维克多坐在那里，背对着月光，月光把他的影子投在床上，遮住了伊万，把他大半个人都笼罩在了黑暗中。

“你……你怎么在这？”

“我想看看你。”

维克多说着还想伸手摸摸伊万的额头，“怕你醉死在这。”，伊万打掉他的手，“别碰我。”，“哦？”，维克多眼神一暗，“我不能碰你？那，那个美国人为什么就可以？”，“……”。维克多笑着拍拍伊万，“你放心，我不会说出去的。”，“苏卡不列！”，维克多挨了一拳之后稳稳接住了第二拳，“你忘了吗？攻击我就等于攻击你自己，别给自己找不痛快。”，“上次是个意外，现在我绝对要让你彻底消失！”，“别傻了。”，维克多用力按倒伊万，现在伊万酒劲还未过，维克多并没有花太多力气就制住了他。

“与其让我消失，不如想想你自己吧。”

伊万愤怒地看着维克多，“我怎么了？滚下去，别压着我！”，维克多歪头一笑，“你自己现在有多危险你不知道吗？”，“胡说！”，“虽然现在中美和解陷入了停滞，你能确定这会一直持续下去吗？”，“……”，“美国人和你做爱的时候，脑子想着的也许是另一个人呢？”，“！”，维克多看到那双眼睛瞬间睁得大大的，剧烈的颤抖让那里的光破碎不堪，那些光很快熄灭了下去，伊万不再去看维克多，而是越过他看着窗外的巨大红星，“不可能，不光是我，阮氏玲也不会接受的，小耀不会……”，“别人重要吗？”，维克多解开伊万的衣服，“这是你们三个人的游戏，和别人无关。”。

维克多的手指扫过那条疤，下一秒他就用力掐住了伊万的脖子，突如其来的窒息感让伊万脸色一白，他看到维克多晦暗不明的眼神，“你只要在这个游戏里取得胜利就行了。”，“我……”，怎么取得胜利呢？胜利的奖品又是什么呢？是和王耀回到过去吗？不，时间不会倒流，那是什么呢？

“是爱。”

维克多没有进行太多前戏，他直接抬起了伊万的腿，然后一个挺身进入了这具他既好奇又陌生的身体，“嗯……”，伊万皱起眉头呻吟出来，他询问身上的人，“什么是爱？”，“爱就是占有。”，维克多加快了速度，“这是胜利者的权利，没有什么可耻的。想要取得胜利，就需要盟友，你必须放弃那些老套的思路了，你该选一个新的盟友。”，“你是说阮氏玲吗？”，“不，她还不够。”，维克多俯下身拥抱住不停发抖的人，“只要是中国的敌人，都可以是你的朋友，包括美国人。”。

中国对美国出兵柬埔寨表示了强烈的抗议，同时强调了世界的倾向是革命，这一方面是为了维护自己无产阶级国际主义的形象，另一方面也是为了试探美国的真实意图。不过，毛先生更希望世界爆发一场真正的革命，堪比十月革命那样的席卷世界的红色之光，又不会像苏联那样沦为修正主义叛徒。

王耀对着周先生抱怨，“我们现在这种政策，我都要解释不清了。”，周先生笑着摇摇头，“阿尔巴尼亚先生又打来电话了？”，“不，不仅是他，当然大多数都是他。”，王耀重重叹口气，“好烦！”，周先生声音依旧缓慢沉稳，“我想提一个先例，你先做好心理准备？”，王耀立马说，“您说吧，我还不信您？”，“当时，苏俄也是一边促成国共和谈一边应付北洋政府，我们也可以学学他们。”，“……”，已经过去半个世纪的回忆再次被掀开，王耀难以接受，那时候的伊万，还是最初的样子。

“他……”

“列宁同志赢得了人民群众。”

“……”，王耀眼神闪烁，周先生知道他不想记起那些事，那时候王耀甚至还没有下定决心选择伊万，但是他知道苏联先生非常努力的对王耀宣传自己的思想，那时候种下的种子今天开出了并不喜人的花，真是讽刺。周先生把手中的书放下，继续对王耀说，“我们和美国谈谈也不会影响革命斗争，谈的好了，对我们是个机会，谈不好了，正好让人民看清他们的真面目，无论怎么说，我们并没有放弃自己的信仰。”，“我知道。”。


	112. 第一百一十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。
> 
> 阿尔及利亚拟人：阿卜杜拉·乌叶海亚

5月，越南代表团从苏联访问回来了，毛先生亲自接见了他们，他鼓励越南同志战斗到底，阮氏玲笑眯眯的听着。午间休息的时候，王耀邀请阮氏玲去四合院坐坐，“有个小朋友你应该去打个招呼。”，王耀说，阮氏玲很疑惑，“是谁？”，“跟我来看看？”，王耀神神秘秘的，阮氏玲无奈的笑笑，王耀和伊万一样，像个小屁孩。

王奇和柳灵听到王耀叫他们的声音立马跑了出来，“耀哥哥！”，柳灵扑了上去，她抱着王耀不撒手，“快来看看我的默写，小奇哥哥夸我了。”，王奇看柳灵热情的拉着王耀的手，不满的哼唧一声，然后他才注意到最后的阮氏玲。

“诶？这个姐姐好漂亮。”

“……”，阮氏玲尴尬的脸通红，王耀先是给了王奇一个爆栗，然后拉着柳灵向阮氏玲介绍，“她的故乡是越南。”，阮氏玲惊讶的看着柳灵，柳灵也好奇地看着她，“耀兄，这是怎么回事？”，“是晓云晓桂他们收留的，我在照顾。”，王耀说，柳灵眨巴着眼睛，阮氏玲看着她，突然一阵心酸，这场战争里还有多少和她一样的孩子呢？她是幸运的，可那些孩子……大多死在了纷飞的炮火中了吧。

“抱歉……”

阮氏玲忍不住抱紧了柳灵，柳灵被她弄得有点不知所措，她扭头求救似的看着王耀，但是王耀没有什么反应，只是站在那垂着眼睛。王奇第一个走了上去，他没有拉开阮氏玲的手臂，因为这样不礼貌，他小大人一样拍拍阮氏玲的肩膀，“姐姐，别哭了，我妹妹都被你吓着了。”，阮氏玲满脸通红的抬起头，不好意思的松开了柳灵，“抱歉，我……是我太激动了。”，王奇拉起柳灵，认真地对阮氏玲笑，“姐姐，放心吧，我会好好对小灵，她是我最心爱的妹妹。”，阮氏玲睁大眼睛看着他，王奇坚定地说，“我和你一样，都想赶快把那些美国人赶跑呢。”，王耀猛地看向王奇，他却什么也说不出来。

晚春初夏交接很容易发困，四个人坐在院子里的桂花树下各自发着呆，王耀轻轻拍着怀里的柳灵，小姑娘正打着瞌睡，桌上的香茗冒着丝丝热气，空气里飘荡着淡淡的香气，不是茶香，而是来自另一边含苞待放的向日葵。

“万……布拉金斯基先生他……怎么样了？”，王耀低声问，自从第二次边境谈判伊万被气回国以后，他们就没怎么联系了，他原本就想着等阮氏玲回来问问她，结果人在自己面前他反而更开不了口了，阮氏玲了然的笑着，“他很好。”，“那我就放……呵，他好就好吧。”，“就是喝酒特别厉害。”，“嗯？”，王耀一皱眉，下一秒他就没忍住脾气，“这个不听话的笨蛋，我都说过不能……呃……”，王耀看到阮氏玲的笑容赶紧住了嘴。

“我可没有……”

“您还是那么爱他。”

“……”，王耀垂下眼睛，“说了我没有，我只是问问。”，“耀兄，美国人现在这么猖狂，我们可一定要团结起来。”，阮氏玲认真地说，“胡先生去世前都对中苏的重重矛盾感到难过，我们不是更应……”，她说到这停住了，接着她看了一眼睡着的两小只，有些哀伤的笑了。阮氏玲重新看着王耀，玲珑剔透的眼睛水光潋滟，“哥哥，我是你的妹妹，小时候你就说过会保护我。”，王耀无话可说，他伸手擦掉阮氏玲的眼泪，他有点后悔告诉她柳灵的身世了。

“阿玲，相信我。”

相信我一定会保护你们，不，是相信我一定会带着大家实现我们的理想，打出一片红彤彤的艳阳天，而不是……像他一样对着布尔乔亚卑躬屈膝。

是这样吗？

王耀抬头看着天空，是这样吗？万尼亚，你真的成为我的敌人了吗？你真的成为那个叛徒了吗？我不愿相信……“这个季节，向日葵马上就要盛开了。”，“向日葵，我最喜欢的花，是金色的，很大，很美。”，“那我和你一起种好吗？我比你了解向日葵。”，“小耀，这是革命的光芒哦，我的国旗上那颗星星就是闪耀着金色的光芒。”，“我想让你喜欢上向日葵，喜欢上我。”。

我喜欢你。

“广州的血流的太多了，这不该是他们的结局。”，“相信我，他们的血不会白流。”，“真是不容易，我从1919年等你，等到了1928年。”，“谁让你等了，你完全可以不用在乎我怎么想，最后走什么样的道路也不是我能决定的。”，“可我喜欢你。”。

好久远的对话，大半个世纪了，所有人都在老去，不少人早已离开，而他们却还是这样年轻，只是心已经回不到过去了。“愿我们诞生在战争年代的爱情万古长青！”，“愿我们激荡在觉醒年代的信仰永葆青春！”。（这句万古长青实在是太经典了0出自《当鞋合脚时》，后面一句是我根据这句格式自创的）

“耀兄，你怎么也哭了？”

亚历山大听着台上的发言，长长呼了口气，阿卜杜拉悄悄坐到了他身边，“嘿，瓦尔特先生。”，“嗯？”，亚历山大扭过头，看到是阿卜杜拉微微一笑，“是你啊。”，阿卜杜拉看他托着腮一脸无聊的样子也笑了笑，“您无精打采的。”，“哦，是啊，连着开了三天会，我真有点累了。”，亚历山大放下手坐好，“希望没人看见。”，“我就看见了。”，阿卜杜拉狡黠地说，亚历山大拍拍他，“好兄弟，你就忘了吧。”，“那行，你先听我说件事。”，“你说。”。

阿卜杜拉凑近亚历山大小声说，“我们想发起一个联合提案，恢复中华人民共和国在联合国的合法权益。”，“！”，亚历山大的表情瞬间非常精彩，他想了一会，注意到了另一个点，“你们？还有谁？”，阿卜杜拉的表情比亚历山大刚刚的更加精彩，他打量了亚历山大一会，用更小的声音说，“霍查先生。”，“……”，亚历山大完全不知道怎么回应，巴什基姆那家伙可一直都看不惯他。

“我真没想到你们两个胆子这么大。”，亚历山大半开玩笑的说，阿卜杜拉笑着说，“这是历史的选择，也是时代的选择，我不认为有什么问题。”，“哎，霍查先生对王先生可真好，让我好嫉妒。”，“那你也参与进来，‘公平竞争’呗？”，“……”。

南斯拉夫人的脸红的像块烧红的炭，阿卜杜拉来回看着亚历山大，“瓦尔特先生，您是不是很热？”，“我……”，亚历山大使劲晃晃脑袋，“你胡乱开什么玩笑？”，阿卜杜拉嘿嘿笑着，“我看你无精打采的，想让你精神一下嘛。”，“这可……”，这可太让我精神了，亚历山大白了阿卜杜拉一眼，“这还要考虑吗？”，阿卜杜拉追问，亚历山大看了看台上，这次的会议就是讨论关于和平、独立、发展、合作的问题，他要是不答应，那不等于自己打自己的脸吗？不过，还是得先想想。

“我要和上司商议。”

“那好吧，嘿，我先提醒你，霍查先生可等着呢。”

“……”

美国先生非常热情的接待了巴基斯坦代表，他握着拉贾的手低声说，“我需要您转达一些事。”，拉贾会意，他抽回手说，“您说。”，阿尔弗雷德叉起腰，“告诉中国人，美国不会和苏联一起对付他们，相反的，我们很想去北京转转~”，“……”，拉贾看白痴一样看着阿尔弗雷德，“中国问，您是不是想要弄个热线，就像是中苏热线那样？”，阿尔弗雷德立马一哼，“hero是布拉金斯基那种无聊的人吗？我想直接派大使。”，“……”，“对了，秘密联络的话，华沙太显眼，美国希望弄一个保密性更高的通道，比如说~”，阿尔弗雷德看着拉贾，“您，或者弗朗吉。”，“法国先生？”，“对，就是那家伙，毕竟巴黎是最适合谈、判的地方呢。”，“……”，拉贾彻底无语了，阿尔弗雷德又指了指远处，“我认为，基辛格博士非常合适。”，“我会向中国转达清楚。”，“谢谢您。”。

阿尔弗雷德一转身大步走了，拉贾看着他，美国先生现在这么积极，看来苏联的威胁真的已经让他无法等待了，大国之间的竞争真是刺激又毫无底线，拉贾想了想自己，巴基斯坦算不上大国，但是在那片次大陆依旧拥有重要话语权，如果没有他的哥哥这个威胁，他倒也乐得在大国之间左右逢源。

“哎。”，拉贾叹了口气，想要活下去怎么就那么难呢？他打算去找上司，结果一抬头看到了对面站着的人，拉吉夫死死的盯着他，眼睛里充满复杂的情感，拉贾也愣住了，他不知道拉吉夫什么时候来的，他有没有注意到自己刚刚和阿尔弗雷德的交谈？算了，这都无所谓，和他没关系。想到这，拉贾昂起头，回敬拉吉夫一个冷淡的眼神走了。弟弟这个态度让拉吉夫气得要死，这小子整天追着王耀转，都忘了谁才是他哥哥了。

“该死的中国人……”

伊万心情不好，中国人邀请美国记者一起参加了国庆大典，还就站在中国主席身边，就算斯诺夫妇是毛先生老朋友，这样的信号也让莫斯科觉得危险，去年年底开始，美国就不再向苏联通报中美关系的信息了，他们不知道在干什么。这一连串的问题都让伊万觉得心烦意乱，四月，尼克松主动向苏联试探，似乎美苏关系进展比中美关系来的顺利得多，可是随着美国人撤出了柬埔寨，未知数又增加了。

“发什么呆呢？”

亚历山大的声音让伊万吓了一跳，他打量眼前的南斯拉夫人，他的容颜也未曾变化，也不，一开始他们还都未褪去少年的模样，就连第一次做爱也十分生涩，后来，他们都彻底长大了，一点稚气也没有了，从什么时候开始？伊万想了半天没有答案，他微笑一下说，“没什么。”，接着他想起上月落幕的不结盟国家和政府首脑的会议，换上了不满的神情，“我还以为你眼里已经没有我了。”，“什么？”，亚历山大没想到伊万突然变脸。

“你也学着王耀指桑骂槐了！”

“嗯？”

“超级大国之间的恐怖均势并没有给世界其他国家带来和平与安全。”，伊万清晰地复述着会议的宣言，亚历山大看着他，笑了笑，“那些内容你应该再好好看看，谴责对象另有其人，不要对号入座嘛。”，“哼。”，伊万冷笑一声，“我可不知道还有第三个‘超级大国’。”，“也许现在没有。”，亚历山大也冷笑，“那我就重申一下本次会议的精神，霸权主义是全人类的公敌，互相尊重才能共同发展，如果谁想破坏人民享受和平独立民主的权利，就一定会引来反抗。”，“……”，“我们不是谴责任何一个大国，而是谴责压迫和奴役，侵略和强占。”。

“你再说一遍？”

“万尼亚，这个世界上未必没有第三个超级大国，除了你和阿尔弗雷德，我们这些弱小的发展中国家就是‘第三个’，我们会为了维护自己的命运而战！”

伊万攥紧了拳头，他不能在这里揍亚历山大，虽然他说的话确实欠揍，“你现在真是和王耀一样了！你看看他的激进带来了什么？动荡、混乱、死亡和倒退，你们为什么都要反对我？”，伊万说的咬牙切齿，亚历山大笑着摇摇头，“万尼亚，没人想反对你，你从来不知道我们有多爱你，你不会去想的，因为你就是个笨蛋！”，“你给我住口！”，“那我不说了，再见。”，亚历山大直接转身走了，伊万被他气坏了，格奥尔基站在另一边看着，他犹豫要不要上去安慰一下伊万。

“打扰了，艾米内斯库先生。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪冒出来拦住了格奥尔基，“琼斯先生？您好。”，格奥尔基反应很快，他说着又把视线放在伊万身上，阿尔弗雷德也跟着看了看伊万，他扭回头说，“我不会耽误您的。”，格奥尔基收回视线，“不着急，您请说。”，阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“我真是佩服您。”，格奥尔基很奇怪，“为什么？”，阿尔弗雷德又看了一眼伊万，苏联人已经气得跑到一边坐着了。嘴角勾起一丝痛快的笑容，阿尔弗雷德正经的回答，“您真是独一无二，能在美国和苏联之间做到好人缘，真棒。”，格奥尔基微微一笑，“您抬举我了。”，阿尔弗雷德看着他，“所以，我必须要拜托您一件事呢。”，“嗯？”。

“美国准备和中国弄个不受任何外界影响的沟通渠道。”

“……”

格奥尔基迅速看了一眼伊万，苏联先生不知道去哪了，他不在那了，“如果中国人有什么回应，拜托您给我们捎个信。”，阿尔弗雷德继续说，格奥尔基看着他，阿尔弗雷德也看着他，“我保证，这些绝对跑不出白宫。”，“嗯，我会帮忙，不过，如何回应是中国人的事情。”，“哦，这个我当然明白，中国人委婉又自尊心强，他们需要引导。”，阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，“感谢，我先走了。”，“再见。”。


	113. 第一百一十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

阿尔弗雷德哼着歌走在空无一人的走廊上，这里是五个常任理事国意识体的休息室，五个房间被安排的不近不远，既可以保证自己足够私人的空间，又可以随时进行紧急讨论，简直是完美的设计。这一点，亚瑟就很犀利的点明过，“你不过是想能靠他近一点，就算你们无话可说，你也知道他近在咫尺。”，弗朗西斯更加露骨的补充，“也许，等时机到了，还方便你们做爱。”，现在，阿尔弗雷德认为时机不远了。

“咔哒”

开门声让阿尔弗雷德停止了哼歌，王晓湾也吓了一跳，居然和美国先生撞个照面，她脸色一僵，下意识后退一步，“您好，琼斯先生。”，阿尔弗雷德打量着王晓湾，小丫头太稚嫩了，真不适合呆在这，她应该在华丽的房间里穿着漂亮的衣服做一个娇弱的公主，而不是在这勾心斗角。嗯~一股奇怪的冲动冲上头顶，阿尔弗雷德突然很好奇王晓湾在床上会是什么样子，但他很快就打消了这个念头，他对王晓湾没有半点兴趣，还不如王耀吸引力大。当然，他最有兴趣的……

“啪！”，一声尖锐的破碎声在寂静的走廊里轰然炸起，来自最尽头伊万的房间，王晓湾一震，她扭过头看着声音的方向，“布拉金斯基先生……”，她还没说完就看到阿尔弗雷德往那边冲了过去，王晓湾睁大眼睛，从来没见过阿尔弗雷德这么急，他永远都是不咸不淡的面对每个人，尤其是对自己，毫不在意。

“哼！”，王晓湾砰地关上了门，一个两个都看不起我、都看不起我！我和王耀比哪点差了？我经济比他好，我地理位置同样重要，我还是联合国一员，他……他算什么，他什么都没有，除了那片土地。可是，那些土地也曾是属于她的，她在那里长大，在兄长的怀抱里长大……王晓湾捂着嘴背靠着门慢慢滑坐在地上，心中的怒气和怨气让她的眼泪决了堤一样汹涌而下，“哥哥……”，湾儿想回家……回家看看你，看看京哥，看看大家。

你还要我吗？

“砰！”，阿尔弗雷德一脚踹开了伊万的门，他爆发的力气非常大，坚固的门不仅被踹开了，还被踹出几条裂缝，“万尼亚？”，阿尔弗雷德喊着伊万的名字，然后他看到正对着门的地上，伊万靠在自己的办公桌前闭着眼睛，他的手边是一瓶打碎的伏特加，整个房间都是酒味，同时还混杂了丝丝血腥味，阿尔弗雷德注意到伊万的手全部压在玻璃渣上，血腥味显然来自那里。

“真是个笨蛋！”

阿尔弗雷德跑过去摇晃伊万，“你他妈给我醒一醒！”，“嗯？”，伊万慢慢睁开眼睛看着面前的人，他喝得太猛了，整整两瓶伏特加一口闷，现在他什么也看不清，看不清的痛苦让伊万更加恼火，他看不清王耀，他忘记从什么时候开始了，他只记得自己说过他不会看不清王耀，因为王耀就在他心里，可是，他就是看不清他。

伊万抬手推开阿尔弗雷德，“你？你来干什么？”，“我来看……”，“滚出去！”，伊万突然的怒吼吓到了阿尔弗雷德，“你说什么？”，“我说，你给我滚出去！你凭什么来联合国？这里没有你的席位，我更不想看到你，滚出去！”，伊万又用力推了一把阿尔弗雷德，他的眼泪跟着一起掉了下来，“我说过、我说……只要你和那个美国佬和解，我一定对你不客气，我说到做到……我、恨你……”，伊万又睡了过去，阿尔弗雷德接住他前倾倒下来的身体，心里不仅仅是气，更多的是怨。

你……你他妈就算是喝醉了都只记得他，凭什么王耀不能和我和解，凭什么我们要听你的，凭什么你要这么挥霍我的爱，你这个……最讨厌的大混蛋！阿尔弗雷德已经顾不上什么理智了，他抱起伊万就扔在了沙发上，然后扑了上去。

这具身体仿佛有着特别的魔力，吸引着阿尔弗雷德不停的索取，他想起小时候亚瑟给他炫耀自己的小把戏，他的手略过画纸，那上面会浮现出一些人的模样，只要是亚瑟见过的都有出现过，唯独少了一个。阿尔弗雷德在北京见到了伊万才知道，亚瑟没有给他看过这位俄国化身的模样。亚瑟不喜欢伊万，他经常描绘的有两个人，弗朗西斯和王耀，一个代表着西方美，一个代表着东方美，而阿尔弗雷德见到伊万以后反而觉得，代表着西方美的应该是伊万，不，他更是一种兼具了东西方魅力的美。

“小耀，好疼……你真是好过分……”，伊万迷迷糊糊的胡乱呻吟，他手掌中的血总是因为他用力挣扎被零零碎碎的挤出来，抹了两个人一身，阿尔弗雷德看着身上凌乱交错的淡红色痕迹，慢慢冷静了下来，他低头看到伊万的眼镜不知道什么时候被压在了下面，镜片已经碎了，而他的眼镜也被丢在一边，新的裂缝十分突兀。

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，又试着抽动了两下，然后疼的哼了出来，fuck……阿尔弗雷德暗暗骂了一句，他拿起伊万的手，认真地看着那些伤口，一些玻璃渣已经刺入了肉里，阿尔弗雷德歪着头，开始把那些碎玻璃一个一个拔出来，这带来的锥心的疼痛让伊万重新挣扎起来，“小耀……不要……就算我有错，你就没有吗……你不能这样对我……”，阿尔弗雷德紧紧扣住伊万的手指，把那些碎玻璃重新压进伊万的手心，黏腻的血液把两个人的手掌连在一起，“这就是你的错，全是你的错，你这个——”。

骗子。

11月中，中国欢迎了好朋友巴基斯坦代表团的到来，拉贾很及时的把美国的口信带到了，但是王耀的反应很平淡。

“耀，你有心事？”，拉贾问道，王耀笑笑，“美国人不就是我的心事？”，“你是觉得？”，“美国人不够成熟，他们的历史太短，他们善于开创，却不懂遵守规则。”，“你的意思是？”，“你认为亚瑟是个什么样的人？”，“啊？”，拉贾一下被问住了，他没想过这和英国有什么关系，他努力回想着记忆中亚瑟的身影，却无奈的发现太模糊了，甚至更多的是关于拉吉夫的。

“抱歉，我……无法确切评价。”

“这都是他们的手段。”，王耀冷笑道，他看着手中的茶，淡绿色的茶叶像极了那个英国人绿色的眼睛，“英国人比美国人更擅长算计，也许这是一脉相传的历、史、糟、粕，不过，英国人更保守。”，“……”，“英国人开辟了新航路，这原本是一件好事，带来了科技的进步和时代的发展，可是——”，王耀的眼神瞬间凌厉起来，这凶狠又倨傲的目光把拉贾吓了一跳，中国人嘴角泛起一丝鄙夷的微笑，“他们的野心太大了，现在也不肯抛弃自己的高傲在世界各处捣乱，中东就是个很好的例子，哼！反正是个已经没落的，大、国。”，中国人阴阳怪气的调子配合上异常暗淡的眸色，拉贾完全吓住了。

王耀扭过头看着拉贾，“我提英国人的意思就是，美国人和他们是一样的，而且阿尔弗雷德那个家伙过于善变，出尔反尔才是他最擅长的，尼克松现在说的好听，那他真正的诚意又有多少？他能立即把在台湾部署的人全部撤走吗？”，“耀……”，“他以为我们邀请了朗诺先生和朗诺太太登上天安门就是妥协就是服软了吗？笑话！”，王耀把手中的茶杯砰得放下，茶水溅了一桌子，“爷在二十年前能揍翻他，二十年后也一样！”。

“……”

“不，我的意思是。”，王耀发现自己太激动了，他迅速收拢了情绪，“我担心美国人又在政治投机，愿意解决台湾问题，就来北京谈。”，拉贾点头，“我明白了，巴基斯坦愿意作为秘密通道，你的意思我会全部转达，一字不差。”，王耀看他被自己吓坏的样子有些不好意思，他淡淡一笑，“巴基斯坦是中国伟大的朋友。”，“嗯。”，拉贾还是木然，王耀站起来拍拍他，“走。”，“啊？”，“我请你吃糖葫芦。”，“啊，那个好酸的！”，“那你吃糖衣我吃山楂。”，“好……”，“走走走！”。

罗马尼亚人在巴基斯坦总统访问回国之后来了，王耀听到格奥尔基带来的尼克松的口信非常不耐烦，拉贾才刚回国，美国人这是找了多少个“传话筒”？他真的很好奇将来会不会还有伊万带着口信来找他，那这可就太吓人了。

“格奥，我跟拉贾说过了，中美之间没有别的问题，关键就是台湾问题，他要是还哄着王晓湾胡闹，这辈子都别想和解。”，王耀坚决地说，格奥尔基笑了，“你们两个的关系还真是简单。”，王耀眯起眼睛，他听的出来格奥尔基话里有话，他不想牵扯别的，王耀接着说，“尼克松真有诚意，就来北京。”，“那你们是欢迎美国人来北京了？”，“前提是他们真的能解决关键问题，尼克松满世界转了一大圈，布加勒斯特、贝尔格莱德都去了，为什么不来北京？我怕他打小算盘呢。”，格奥尔基微微一怔，接着轻声笑了。

“怎么了？”

“说到贝尔格莱德，我想起一件事。”

“什么事？”

格奥尔基看着一脸茫然的中国人，往前一倾凑近王耀，“亚历山大在联合国和万尼亚吵了一架。”，“！”，王耀的表情变化符合格奥尔基的预期，他伸手在王耀面前晃晃，“是不是很意外？”，“哼！”，王耀回过神往后一靠远离格奥尔基，“意外什么？这次我相信亚扎是对的，他活该被骂。”，“哎~”，格奥尔基一摊手，“你们三个……不，是你和万尼亚的关系能像你和阿尔弗雷德之间那么简单就好了，解决一个就解决了全部。”，王耀避开关于伊万的话题，他对格奥尔基说，“没那么简单，我敢肯定，我和阿尔弗雷德这一个问题都比千千万万个难解决。”，格奥尔基大笑，“耀，我就喜欢你的聪明。”，“谢谢，你比我更聪明。”，“嘿嘿。”。

王耀和格奥尔基改成了并排坐着，格奥尔基想着那天联合国庆祝会上的事，“万尼亚和亚扎吵完架就不见了，后来我也没见过阿尔弗雷德了，也许是我想多了吧，我总觉得……他们是在一块的。”，王耀一愣，“你说什么？”，格奥尔基歪头一笑，“你吃醋了？”，“没有！”，王耀扭头不理他了，格奥尔基嘻嘻笑起来，“你和万尼亚的关系有什么不好意思的呢？”，“哼！”，王耀真的生气了，格奥尔基晃晃他，“先别生气，我多了好多有趣的想法，你听听？”，“艾米内斯库先生有什么高见？”，“哼哼~”。

“耀，看着我。”，格奥尔基说，王耀没有反应，格奥尔基直接把他扳过来跨坐在了王耀身上，王耀一下惊呆了，“格奥，你疯了？”，格奥尔基笑得非常坦然，“耀，我们是国家，从来没人会要求我们对谁保持忠贞，就比如说现在，我要是和你发生点什么，又怎么样呢？”，“你立刻给我下来，不然我连你一起揍。”，“耀。”，格奥尔基摆弄着王耀领口的扣子，“与其吃醋，你不如想想他俩真的联手对付你该怎么办。”，王耀眼神瞬间惊恐起来，格奥尔基俯下身对他说，“耀，你不在联合国，很多你不知道的。”，“……”，“不过，就算你在联合国，不该你知道的你也不会知道。”。

格奥尔基随意的从王耀身上下来，中国人仿佛变成了一个雕像，呆呆的坐在那里，他的眼神满是惊恐和不敢相信。良久，王耀才看向格奥尔基，“格奥，我不能相信，万尼亚他真的……会和别人一起对付我，而且还是阿尔弗雷德。”，格奥尔基叹了口气，“耀，我们是国家，感情对我们来说不值钱。”，他又否定了自己，“不，不是不值钱，是太奢侈了，我们买不起。”。格奥尔基拍拍王耀，“耀，你要不要考虑先恢复在联合国的合法席位？”，“什么？”，“联合国啊，今年联合国成立二十五周年，少了你的身影，我总觉得没、意、思、呢~”，“起开，别贴着我。”。

“嘿嘿。”

罗马尼亚人清秀的脸庞挂上调皮的笑容，“巴什基姆肯定更想让你赶紧回来呢，也许他连提案都准备好了。”，“巴什基姆？”，“是啊。”，格奥尔基舒服地窝在沙发里看着王耀，“你们关系多好啊~”，“……”，王耀摇摇头，“哪有那么容易，联合国你们说了不算。”，“人多力量大嘛，反对票不是所有时候都有用。”，“哎。”，“叹什么气？”，“我想起了晓湾。”，“她么？”，格奥尔基想了想，他坐直身体坚定地说，“真正代表这片土地的是你，这原本就是你的权益，罗马尼亚可不承认台湾的合法性。”，“格奥？”，“耀，回来。我相信，万尼亚也一定会同意。”，“……”。

“我们没有意见。”

“啊？”

铁托看着亚历山大，“您已经做好决定了吧？”，亚历山大脸一红，点了点头，“那就好了。”，铁托微笑着拍拍亚历山大的手，“这是正确的决定。”，“您？”，“难道您真的以为我和我的名字一样固执？”，“我可没有……”，“我的祖国，您都忘了吗？在不结盟运动诞生的那一年，我们还在为恢复中国的席位努力呢。向前看吧，过去的恩恩怨怨不提它了。”，亚历山大听了笑着打趣铁托，“我还以为，您真的像铁一样固执呢。”，“您刚刚还不承认呢。”，“嘻嘻。”，亚历山大一拍手，“我去告诉巴什基……不对，我去告诉阿卜杜拉我们的决定。”，铁托看着他一溜烟跑了，摇头笑笑，“还是不肯提起阿尔巴尼亚先生吗？哈哈。”。


	114. 第一百一十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。
> 
> 孟加拉国拟人：艾尔沙德·米尔扎（伊斯坎德尔·米尔扎是出生在孟加拉的巴基斯坦首任总统，选用他的姓氏也是代表孟加拉脱胎自巴基斯坦的复杂关系）

莫斯科今天雪下的很大，高纬度国度的冬天通常来得非常早，阿尔弗雷德已经变成了这里的常客，美国和苏联正在谈判关于限制战略武器的问题，阿尔弗雷德乐得用这个理由频繁来找伊万，这也是伊万想要的，至少，在面上，苏美关系看上去非常亲近，美国能从苏联这里得到任何国家都无法提供的好处，尤其是中国。

“你和中国人的谈判怎么样了？”，阿尔弗雷德躺在沙发里看伊万泡茶，伊万头也不抬的说，“琼斯先生，这是苏联的内政，请你不要干涉。”，他把一杯泡好的茶放在阿尔弗雷德前面的茶几上，“不然我会用国际法谴责你。”，阿尔弗雷德直接笑了出来，“国际法？你也是用这个恶心王耀的吗？”，“哼。”，伊万白了他一眼就要走回去继续泡茶，阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快的抓住他的手腕，“等一下！”，伊万转头看着他，“有什么事吗？”，“当然有。”，阿尔弗雷德示意茶，“太烫了，我喝不了。”，“那你就等着。”，“不。”，阿尔弗雷德摇头，“我要你帮我。”，“嗯？”，伊万一皱眉，阿尔弗雷德露出一个得意的笑，他一用力，把苏联人直接拉了下来。

阿尔弗雷德把茶送到伊万面前，“帮帮我？”，伊万看着他，冷笑着推开阿尔弗雷德的手，“我不是你的保姆。”，阿尔弗雷德一笑，把茶杯放了回去，他假装失望的躺好，“一点诚意也没有，你让我怎么相信我们可以合作的很好呢？”，“难道你看不出来吗？”，“我看出来什么？”，“呵。”，伊万往沙发里一靠，翘起腿歪头看着阿尔弗雷德，“只有我才能带给你最大利益。”，“豁？”，阿尔弗雷德放下压在额头上的胳膊看着自信满满的苏联人，“这样的人可不止你一个，王耀也行。”，“……”，伊万的眼神瞬间沉了下来，他俯身慢慢靠近阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德下意识躲避。

“你想干什么？”

“茶凉了，阿尔弗雷德。”

伊万拿起茶杯喝了一口，然后对着阿尔弗雷德渡了下来，经过湿润的口腔，茶水变得温凉宜人，比茶香更吸引人的是对方朦胧的呼吸，阿尔弗雷德把那口茶全部咽了下去，他很直接的收紧手臂把伊万彻底压在了自己身上，阿尔弗雷德抬手摘下了伊万的眼镜扔在一边，同时也摘下了自己的，没有了累赘的阻挡，他可以更加疯狂的和伊万接吻。阿尔弗雷德又把伊万的围巾一扯，扔到了地上，在他耳边吐出滚热的气息。

“hero又想要你了。”

“哼。”，一声志得意满的冷哼在阿尔弗雷德耳边一闪而过，伊万推开他坐了起来，他首先把地上的围巾拾了起来，阿尔弗雷德看他认真地把围巾叠好，冷笑了一声，“王耀送你的？”，伊万没有回答他，阿尔弗雷德脸色一沉也坐了起来，他从背后抱住伊万，“你真是个惹人讨厌的笨蛋。”，“放开我。”，“不！”，阿尔弗雷德把伊万叠好的围巾重新扔在地上，伊万气得要命，他正要去捡回来就被阿尔弗雷德重新压在了沙发里。

“拿出点诚意来，不然，我怎么相信你？”

“这就是我最大的诚意。”

“那可不行。”，阿尔弗雷德用手指描摹伊万的眼睛，“你应该像喂我喝茶那样，这样我们才合作的下去，否则我就去找王耀。”，“那你就去找他吧！”，伊万完全不想跟他纠结这些可笑的问题，中国人把苏中关系当成了交易，这简直是对他们感情的最大亵渎，他这样做完全是对等反应，可不代表他对阿尔弗雷德就百依百顺。

伊万一个提膝把压在自己身上的阿尔弗雷德怼了下来，他站起来指着美国人大吼，“带着你的‘诚意’滚去北京！莫斯科不欢迎你！”，阿尔弗雷德平静地看着他，“这可是你说的。”，“是我说的，要写个证明吗？”，“不，不用。”，阿尔弗雷德拿起自己的眼镜戴好，把真正的眼神藏进镜片后站起来面对着伊万，“那你别后悔，再会。”，“不送。”。阿尔弗雷德和伊万擦肩而过，摔门声大的吓人。

“啪！”

那个茶杯被重重摔在地上，碎片溅的到处都是，伊万拿起自己的眼镜戴回去，玻璃镜片依旧遮不住他双眼中燃烧的怒意。我不会后悔，绝不会！不管你们两个有什么阴谋诡计对付我，我都不会害怕，有本事就放马过来吧！这个世界的未来注定是染上红色，而我，就是红色世界唯一的哥……不，唯一的王者！

1970年在大雪纷飞中过去了，封冻的河面寂静无声，苏联军队依旧没有如预想中那样越过边境发起攻击，被“战争心理状态”折磨了两个冬天的中国领导人终于肯相信——最糟糕的时期已经过去了，接下来就是漫长的扯皮谈判了。

“耀，我很抱歉。”

拉贾的声音有气无力的，王耀一阵心疼，他赶紧安抚拉贾，“你道什么歉？这又不是你的错，国内情况怎么样了？”，“我不能确定，目前不太好。”，拉贾回答，“耀，我好害怕，现在后悔都来不及了。”，王耀叹了口气，“不管怎么说，都是一衣带水的同胞，情况会好转的。”，“可他们并不属于一个民族……”，“民族也只是一个泛泛的名词，多少民族都不妨碍国家的统一。”，“嗯……”，拉贾并没有听明白，王耀觉得不能再说了，这个话题过于敏感，很容易被当成干涉内政，民族主义是一把锋利的双刃剑，他不知道这把剑如何出鞘，他很怕这把剑真的出鞘。

“拉贾，我会重新找个沟通渠道，你先好好处理国内，中国支持叶海亚·汗总统维护国家统一和政局稳定的决心，一切外部因素都是非法干涉，这是你的内政。”，王耀说，他指的外部因素就是拉吉夫，拉贾当然也明白，“谢谢你的支持，耀。那我先挂了，我好像听到上司叫我。”，“去吧，别害怕，冷静点。”，“嗯。”。

拉吉夫看着眼前泪眼汪汪的人终于叹了口气，“你先去好好休息吧。”，艾尔沙德仍旧不愿意离开，他睁着大大的眼睛拉住拉吉夫的手，这相似的容貌让拉吉夫恍惚了半天，“先生，请您不要离开我。”，艾尔沙德的眼神让拉吉夫坐了回来，他的脑海里回荡着很早很早时拉贾对他的呼喊，他们被那些外来者残忍的蹂躏，他的弟弟拼命向他伸出手，“哥哥，你不要离开我！”，“拉……”，拉吉夫全身一震，他看到面前是艾尔沙德。

“先生？”

“没……没事。”，拉吉夫长舒一口气，他拍拍艾尔沙德，“你先在这好好休息，我需要去打个电话。”，“给谁打电话？”，“好好休息吧，反正不是拉贾。”，“哦……”，艾尔沙德看着拉吉夫开门走了，他重新坐回沙发里，长叹一声以后抱紧了头，拉贾，真的对他这么狠心，他才刚刚诞生没多久就被迫离开了自己的故土，来到了这片陌生的土地上，印度……或许也不是那么陌生吧？

“您好。”

“您好，布拉金斯基先生。”，拉吉夫急切的开口，对面停了一下温和地回应，“甘地先生，您有什么事吗？”，“我……东巴的难民不停涌入印度，这给我带来了很大压力，我希望……我希望阻止这些难民涌入，他们受到了政府的残酷压迫，他们需要……”，拉吉夫突然停住了，伊万一笑，“他们需要什么？”，“他们……”，拉吉夫想了一会，脑海里的拉贾还是小时候的样子，最后他看到了他牵着王耀的手，叫着王耀“哥哥”，拉吉夫神色一沉，下定了决心说道，“他们需要一个新的政府。”，电话那端的笑声更加明显了，“甘地先生，容我直说吧，对您来说这不是压力，而是机会，对吗？”，“……”。

拉吉夫沉默了半天之后坚定地回答，“是的。”，“那您希望苏联做些什么呢？”，“我需要您的支持，一旦出现紧急情况，您的支持是必要的。”，“嗯……”，“先生，请相信印度在亚洲的影响，这也可以帮助您提防中……”，“甘地先生，这不是你该说的话，我就当没听见。”，伊万迅速打断了拉吉夫，“您真该好好学学怎么表达自己的想法，您太冲动了，现在的局势还不明朗，我不会干涉别国内政。”，“很抱歉，我说错了话，请……”，“我已经当没听见了，甘地先生，我得挂了，我很忙。”，“……再会，布拉金斯……”，拉吉夫还没说完，伊万就挂了他的电话。

“哎。”，拉吉夫叹口气，苏联先生的脾气真是说变就变，他不过是提到中国现实中的威胁而已，他怎么这么大反应？中国人真是讨厌的存在，夺走了他的土地，还哄骗了他的弟弟，现在连他的“老朋友”都不肯提中国人对他们两个的实际威胁，这算什么！拉吉夫奋力把电话一扔，又想到了艾尔沙德，也不知道他好好休息没有，这张脸和拉贾太过相似，他做不到视而不见，拉吉夫想了半天，还是决定去看看。

“米尔扎先……”

拉吉夫刚打开门就被抱了个满怀，新生的国家意识体往往都很脆弱，因为他们可能下一秒就会消失，一个政权的稳定是很难说得准的，尤其是全新的诞生，而不是过渡。像王耀那种几千年来稳稳存在的老怪物实在是太稀有了，难道这就是他吸引人的地方？

“您终于回来了，我睡不着，我老是能听到拉赫曼先生对我说话，他告诉我，他将会为了我，为了七千万人民的正当诉求而战，他不会屈服。”，艾尔沙德死死抱着拉吉夫，“可我就是好害怕。”，拉吉夫看着怀里的人，他忍不住抬手摸着他的头发，“那我给你讲讲故事就会睡着了。”，“什么故事？”，“孔雀王朝的故事。”，“好！”。

阿尔弗雷德把可乐罐砸向门，而这时门刚好开了，飞溅的可乐全部撒在了尼克松的衬衫上，阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，他慌忙站起来带着歉意的看着尼克松，“我很抱歉，您怎么……来了？”，尼克松用纸巾擦着胸前的可乐，摇着头对阿尔弗雷德说，“您的脾气是越来越差了，我听布莱克抱怨说您已经砸了十几罐可乐了。”，阿尔弗雷德脸一沉，“他怎么这么大嘴巴！”，“别怪他，毕竟一套西服是很贵的。”，尼克松笑着说，阿尔弗雷德更不屑了，“我给他涨点工资就是了……”，尼克松把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，“没错，金钱是最能打动人的东西。”，“嗯？”，“但是对于某些人来说，这可能很难起作用，这才是最可笑的。”，尼克松说完又看着阿尔弗雷德。

“您指的是中国？”

“嗯哼。”

“我还在想，我们对中国是不是太殷勤了，他们通过挪威大使向我们传信，他们在台湾问题上顽固的就像是愚蠢的老学究，又在越南战争问题上对我们大肆指责，同时还保持了和我们会谈的兴趣，他们占了我们一个大便宜。”，阿尔弗雷德对着尼克松抱怨，这番话也引起了尼克松的共鸣，“中国主席和朗诺的会谈也是让我烦躁，中国人永远不会直说他们的意思，他们总是让我们想破脑袋。我的祖国，我可不愿意让更多的人卷进来，尤其是那些并不支持我的人，中国主席就是吃准我顶不住压力。”，阿尔弗雷德看着自己的上司，他歪头笑笑，“别太悲观，我们手上的牌很多。”，“苏联更是不可相信的。”，“先生，在这个三角关系里，谁都不可信，我们只要赢就好了。”，“是的，没错。”。

毛先生吃了安眠药困了，王耀站起来给他披了一件衣服，然后他帮着护士一起收拾桌上的碗筷，这时候毛先生突然开始嘟嘟哝哝起来，“您说什么？”，护士凑近毛先生想要听的更清楚，王耀比她更快听清毛先生所说的——“邀请美国队访华”，“这……”，护士姑娘完全愣住了，这个问题已经纠结快两个星期了，刚刚圈了不邀请的意见，现在，主席同志是后悔了吗？

王耀首先反应过来，他赶紧又问了一遍，“您现在说的算数吗？”，毛先生趴在那里很不耐烦的一挥手，“算！赶快办，要来不及了！”，王耀和护士姑娘对视一眼，然后他转身开门风风火火的走了。


	115. 第一百一十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

4月10日，美国乒乓球队顺利来到了北京，王耀仰头看着美国人一个个走下飞机，走在最后的人戴着印着美国国旗的棒球帽，帽檐压得很低，只能看到那一头灿烂的金发，比起伊万的金发更加明亮耀眼，他穿着非常休闲的运动服，双手插着兜，比起有些拘束紧张的队员们，显得十分潇洒甚至高傲。

王耀和美国队员一个一个的握手表示友好，到了最后一个的时候，对方比王耀更快的握住了他的手，他抬起头，一双通透的海蓝色眼睛带着阳光的笑意，“hello，亲爱的王。”，王耀惊讶的张大嘴巴，“你……”，阿尔弗雷德上下打量着他，“这么久不见，你还是老样子嘛，说实在的，亚蒂最喜欢的就是你特别的气质，弗朗吉都比不上。”，听到亚瑟和弗朗西斯的名字，王耀冷哼一声甩开阿尔弗雷德的手，“我不需要他们的喜欢。”，“对，我知道。”，阿尔弗雷德继续笑着，“你只需要万尼亚一个人的喜欢。”。

“万尼亚？”

这个过分亲近的称呼让王耀心里升腾起一股熊熊的怒火，他吃醋了！他真的在吃醋，他已经完全忘了格奥尔基说过的与其吃醋不如想想怎么办的忠告，王耀用力拽住阿尔弗雷德的领子，“琼斯先生，脚踏两只船玩得很开心吗？小心掉进河里淹死哦。”，阿尔弗雷德笑着拂开王耀的手，“你也一样哦，王。”，“呵呵。”。

中国人没想到美国意识体也跟着一起来了，他们有些不知所措，但是王耀很不在乎的让他们增加一份招待就行了，不用因为这是美国意识体就特别紧张，周先生看着王耀对阿尔弗雷德皮笑肉不笑的态度只是叹了口气，他的祖国和毛先生都还绕不开心结呢。

来到中国的球队不止美国一个，还有加拿大和哥伦比亚等国的队伍，周先生同时会见了他们，他又单独和美国代表团进行了长时间的谈话，接着，中国队邀请美国队进行一场友谊赛。王耀主动提出要和阿尔弗雷德来一场友好比赛，看着自家祖国“纯真和善”的表情，大家也就同意了。

“哟，请给hero留点面子，不然我会很生气哦。”，开打之前阿尔弗雷德转着拍子对王耀“叮嘱”，王耀看了他一眼，冷笑一声，“英雄先生也会有做不好的事吗？这可真是大新闻。”，阿尔弗雷德一点儿也不生气的看着他，“hero当然有做不好的事，但是比起大多数，hero是做得最好的。”，“哦？那二十年前在朝鲜哭爹喊娘的是谁？”，“哼。”，阿尔弗雷德高傲的看着王耀，“王，你搞清楚点，要是没有苏联的暗中帮助，你真的撑得下去吗？恐怕你早就成为hero的小跟班了。”，“啪！”，阿尔弗雷德用拍子挡住王耀的攻击，大家都吓了一跳，王耀看了一眼周围，冷哼一声收回手。

“跟他没关系，这是我的家人用鲜血换来的！”

“哦，好吧。”

阿尔弗雷德从桌子上跳下来，舒展了一下筋骨，他绕到桌子另一端，摆出了姿势对王耀招招手，“开始吧，hero准备好了。”，王耀嘴角勾起不屑的笑，他把球在桌子上运了几下之后握在了手里，“接好了，阿尔弗雷德。”。

中国先生和美国先生打的有来有回，虽然美国先生接住中国先生的球很困难，但他非常努力的接住了每一个球。最后一个球，王耀冷冷的看着阿尔弗雷德，他把球高高扔起，阿尔弗雷德看到王耀像一只展翅欲飞的鸟儿一样，他的拍子稳稳接住落下的球，那个乒乓球旋转着冲着阿尔弗雷德飞了过来，速度好快！发力好准！阿尔弗雷德眼睁睁看着球飞到了自己面前，他想要去接的时候已经来不及了，“唔……”，乒乓球打中了阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁骨，疼痛之余他看到对面王耀讽刺的笑。

“你输了，琼斯先生。”

一瞬间仿佛回到了1953年板门店的最后谈判，王耀把任敏姬护在身后，骄傲的对阿尔弗雷德说，“你输了，上甘岭是我赢了，这场卫国战争是我赢了。”，“不！”，阿尔弗雷德把手中的笔狠狠扔在桌子上，他指着王耀大喊，“我们是平手！是平手！hero从来没有输，从来没有！”，任勇洙小心翼翼的想要拉他，阿尔弗雷德用力甩开了他，任勇洙一个不稳摔倒在地上，任敏姬颤了一下，她想要去扶起任勇洙却自己阻止了自己，王耀看了任勇洙一眼，拉着任敏姬过去坐下了。阿尔弗雷德冷冷的看着任勇洙，“废物。”。

“哼。”，阿尔弗雷德把拍子一摔，走回王耀面前抱着胳膊对他说，“我认输，王，你的球打的真好。”，王耀还是冷笑，“承蒙夸奖，琼斯先生。”，“切。”。

中国人又带着美国队去参观了清华大学，这是中国国内最高学府之一，而它的前世今生更加有趣，这是美国人出资建立的大学。与其说是出资，不如说是“施舍”，美国人放弃了庚子赔款，“帮助”中国建立了一座学堂，而这也是美国对自己价值观宣传以及控制中国的一个计策，这点，王耀很清楚。

“1900年，真是个令人怀念的年份。”

阿尔弗雷德看着清华园的风景感叹不已，王耀看了他一眼，忍住了没有揍他，“在这一年，这座城市，我正式遇到了他。”，阿尔弗雷德自顾自的说着，“他是我见过的，最让我心动的人，或许不会再有第二个人了。”，阿尔弗雷德说完看着王耀，不知道是不是王耀和伊万在一块久了，他们居然有些相似，明明是不同的人种。

“可惜。”

阿尔弗雷德慢慢低下头，眼神变得哀伤，“我们是国家。”，王耀很意外，他扭头看着阿尔弗雷德，美国人低着头看不到表情，但是他的语气居然……那么的难过。王耀重新回忆着，1900年，是国破家亡的一年，除了绝望和满目鲜血，他没有任何记忆，他从不愿去回忆这一年，他更不愿知道这一年在北京，伊万做了些什么，他会忍不住恨他。

“不要拿着恶毒的眼泪祭奠枉死的生灵，阿尔弗雷德。”，王耀说，阿尔弗雷德震惊的抬头看着他，“你说什么？”，“我说。”，王耀的眼神冰冷无情又悲天悯人，“鳄鱼的眼泪最让我恶心了，你们这些家伙，不管变成什么样，不管时间如何流逝，都改变不了令人憎恶的本质。”，王耀面对着阿尔弗雷德，他直接压在他面前直视他的眼睛，“什么有限主权论，可笑至极，骨子里还是帝国主义。”，阿尔弗雷德看着近在咫尺的琥珀色眼睛，他微微一笑，“你说的并不是我，我不是他。”，“你们都一样。”，王耀后退保持正常距离，“我真希望永远不和你们建交。”。

“可是，你第一个建交的就是苏联。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德歪头看着沉默下来的中国人，“收起你多余的自尊心吧，现在除了我，你还能找得到第二个有能力和你对抗苏联的人么？”，“……”，“王，我们可能什么也谈不成，但这不妨碍我们合作，因为我们的目标是明确的。”，阿尔弗雷德一摊手，“利益往来不用谈共识，更不用谈感情，我们也不需要感情。”，王耀看着他，美国人笑得坦坦荡荡，他张着手臂仿佛一个虚张声势的神。王耀也歪起头微笑，“你知道这里是什么时候改名‘清华’的吗？”，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“什么时候？”。

“1911年。”

那是辛亥革命成功的一年，也是觉醒激荡起始的一年，在这里，有太多太多年轻人思考着，讨论着，关于觉醒，关于救国，关于思想，他们肯定想不到，在几十年后，中国选择了一条未曾有人走过的道路，牵起他的手的是他曾经的敌人，后来他们成为了最亲密的恋人，最要好的师生，最难忘的……兄弟。

“我喜欢你。”

“你在说什么？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音让王耀回到现实，他这才发现身边站着的人不是伊万，是他的对手。美国人蓝色的眼睛是和红色完全相反的感觉，王耀愣愣的看着阿尔弗雷德，他张了张嘴最后什么也没说，“抱歉，我走神了。”，“没有关系。”。王耀讶异的看着阿尔弗雷德，美国人突然拉住他的手，“我们去逛逛吧。”，然后他就强硬的带着王耀走了，王耀看着走在自己前面一步的阿尔弗雷德，在涅瓦河畔，伊万也是这样走在自己前面，金发在阳光下灿烂耀眼，他就像一个导师，一个引路者，不要离开我……好吗？

“嗯？”

手被捏紧的生疼让阿尔弗雷德停下脚步，王耀没有注意到他停了下来，他闷着头撞在了阿尔弗雷德身上，“哎呦……”，王耀撞得眉心生疼，他揉着头看向阿尔弗雷德，有些生气的质问他，“干什么突然停下？”，阿尔弗雷德看了他一会，眨眨眼回答，“你捏的我手很疼，你是不是在报复我？”，王耀这才注意到他们的手紧紧牵着，他赶紧甩开手，“我可没那么无聊，是你先不尊重我。”，“不尊重？”，阿尔弗雷德好笑的看着王耀，“王，我们是来谈合作的，不是谈恋爱，你别任性。”，“呵呵。”，王耀恢复了嘲讽的笑，“我很清楚，琼斯先生。”，“不过，如果你想深入一点，我也不介意。”，“滚！”。

拉贾叹口气把报告反面扔在了桌子上，情况越来越糟糕了，难民不停涌入印度，这要是转变成跨国危机，他和拉吉夫……他的哥哥估计早就准备好了吧？这会他应该已经摩拳擦掌乐开花了。拉贾想不到自己再次对上拉吉夫该怎么办，巴基斯坦面对成倍实力的印度胜算并不大，六年前还是有王耀的帮助，那么这次呢？他明白中国一定不会坐视不管，可是，王耀又能帮多少呢？他甚至不在联合国里。“哎……”，拉贾无力地趴下来，这时，中国总理给美国总统的口信捎来了。

“中国邀请美国特使来北京会谈，同时希望巴基斯坦帮忙妥善安排。”，拉贾看着这份回复上的每一个字，慢慢有了主意，“美国、中国，如果他们两个都可以帮……”，拉贾啪得把回复拍在桌子上，“找个可靠的人来，把这个交给希拉利（巴驻美大使）。”。

很快，来自北京的邀请信被放在了白宫主人的办公桌上，尼克松一边是喜悦，一边是愁闷，该选谁作为总统特使呢？除了基辛格，他还考虑了好几个其他人选，这些人或多或少都有些不合适，难道需要自己亲自去？这个风险太大了……

“亲爱的先生，要喝香槟吗？”，阿尔弗雷德提着一瓶香槟晃了进来，尼克松看到自家祖国悠闲的样子，他叹口气摇摇头，“我没那个心情。”，“哦，一定是中国人让您感到苦恼了。”，阿尔弗雷德笑着走到尼克松桌前，他把香槟放下拿起了巴基斯坦大使转达的中国回信，“巴基斯坦真是热心肠的朋友。”，“是有求于我们。”，尼克松揉着太阳穴，“您说，我该选谁？”，“我看好基辛格博士。”，阿尔弗雷德放下回复说，尼克松点点头，“您早就跟我说过。”，“他聪明、忠诚，又是唯一知道秘密的，没有人比他更合适了。”，阿尔弗雷德微笑着回答。

“那好吧。”

“那么，这件事交给您了，我要去给印度先生打个电话。”

“什么？您真打算干涉？”

“用中国人的词来说，我只是投桃报李罢了。”

阿尔弗雷德转过身又转了回来，“香槟您要喝吗？”，“不，我现在真的喝不下。”，“那太遗憾了，我拿走了，等您心情好了再来找我？”，“您去吧。”，尼克松对阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，“让我好好思考一会。”，“再见，香槟我给您留着。”，“好。”。


	116. 第一百一十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

拉吉夫带着艾尔沙德从外面回来了，艾尔沙德对新德里的一切都感到新鲜，拉吉夫告诉他德里一样很好，他答应艾尔沙德有时间带他去德里看看，艾尔沙德不知道德里和新德里对拉吉夫来说意味着什么，他刚刚诞生，对这个世界都是懵懂的。拉吉夫看着自己的首都，眼神变得阴鸷，“我一定会让中国人付出代价！”，现在，中国和苏联关系变糟，他们似乎转向了美国，用自己敌人的手和自己的兄弟“决一胜负”？

脑子绝对被战象踩了！

拉吉夫都要为伊万感叹一声“也许这就是国生”了，不过，他自己也没好到哪里去，拉贾以前也和王耀关系不好，但是为了对付印度的威胁，还是转向了中国，结果这俩妈的就王八看绿豆看对眼了！拉吉夫觉得自己大概是世界上最能理解伊万的人了。

“FUCK……”

“先生，有您的电话。”

“嗯？谁的？”

“美国先生。”

“……”，拉吉夫反应过来阿尔弗雷德一定是为了东巴的事，他看了一眼艾尔沙德，艾尔沙德懵懂的看着他，“怎么了？”，“呃，没事，你先回房间吧。”，“嗯？”，艾尔沙德虽然懵懂，但不代表他迟钝，他敏锐地提问，“先生，是不是让我和拉贾和解的事？”，拉吉夫赶紧摇头，“不不，美国先生是我的朋友，他找我可以有很多事。”，艾尔沙德狐疑的看着他，最后他点点头，“那我先回去了。”。

“哎……”，拉吉夫叹口气转过身，“电话还没挂？”，“美国先生等着呢。”，“我这就去。”，拉吉夫迈开步子回了自己的办公室。电话放在桌子上，整个房间安静极了，拉吉夫走到办公桌前拿起电话，“您好，琼斯先生。”，“美国会尽最大努力帮助促进东西巴基斯坦的政治和解，除此之外，美国不希望看到任何境外势力兴风作浪，首先这就违背了国际法，其次这也违背了联合国宗旨，最后，没人承担得起不可知的后果，您说对吗？甘地先生。”，“……”，拉吉夫咽了两下口水，阿尔弗雷德的威胁恰到好处又一针见血，他可没胆子去招惹这个家伙，他立马回答，“您说的我会牢牢记住，只是难民太多了。”，“难民可以使用人道主义方式解决，其他的，和难民没关系。”，“是……”。

阿尔弗雷德听到拉吉夫不情愿的回答之后冷笑一声，“甘地先生，现在我正忙着和越南人谈判，我不否认我抽不开身，但是——”，他的语气变得阴沉，“这可不代表我没能力管管一些跳梁小丑，就算他有个强大的后台，终究也只是个小丑。”，这番话已经是不尊重人了，拉吉夫窜起一团火气，他又对阿尔弗雷德无可奈何，“我只想和平稳定的发展，其他的与我无关。”，“哦，您能这么想是最好的。”，阿尔弗雷德说着挂了电话。

“啪！”，拉吉夫狠狠扔了电话，话筒在桌子上弹了两下悬挂在了桌沿，拉吉夫气得胸口剧烈起伏，看不起我？这片次大陆，我的国土最大，我的实力最强，我的影响最广，拉贾那个小子算什么？等我一点点把巴基斯坦肢解了，这片大陆就是我说了算，整个亚洲也是我说了算，还有……这个世界同样有我的话语权！

拉吉夫好一会才冷静下来把电话放回去，结果刚放好电话就重新响了起来，“喂！”，“嗯？您怎么了？甘地先生。”，伊万的声音差点把拉吉夫吓得当场摔了话筒，他立马换回殷勤的语气，“不不……没什么，我很好……您有什么事？”，伊万沉默了一下又问，“辛格先生什么时候访问莫斯科？”，“这个……下个月初吧，我们会及时通知您。”，“不着急，莫斯科随时欢迎印度朋友的到来。”，“好……”，“对了。”，“嗯？”，“……算了，没事，我期待您和辛格先生的到来，相信这是一次很棒的访问。”。

伊万迅速挂了电话，拉吉夫觉得他一定想问自己什么，但是硬生生给憋了回去，哼！肯定和王耀有关系，拉吉夫刚压下去的火又重新蹿了起来，王耀！阿尔弗雷德！这两个目中无人又凶狠好斗的疯子！

经过反复斟酌，尼克松还是选定了基辛格作为总统特使，他通过巴基斯坦向周先生发出了一封信，表示为了给自己亲自访华做准备，先由基辛格先生进行初步会谈，地点就选在中国境内，并且在巴基斯坦方便飞行的距离内，美国人尤其强调了保密性，这样话，中美首次会谈只选择了巴基斯坦渠道，其他人都不知道。

中共中央迅速整理了一份报告递交给了毛先生，因为毛先生对于中美和解始终难以转换心态，上次邀请美国乒乓球队访华也是临时才改变主意，他内心的煎熬和反复在这一点上表现得淋漓尽致，王耀也没好到哪里去，他从见到阿尔弗雷德到送人离开都没什么好脸色，比起毛先生单纯从政治角度出发，王耀想的更为复杂，他放不下伊万。

周先生再一次找来了王耀，西花厅的海棠开得正盛，淡雅的香气就像是周先生本人的气质，淡泊、远世而不出世，宁静友善的对待身边每一个人，他和邓女士的爱情更是一段动人的佳话，让王耀羡慕不已。

“我还要老调重弹一下。”，周先生说，王耀看着他，“您说就是了。”，周先生端起桌上的茶杯喝了一口，“真香啊~”，他细细感叹，王耀看着自己的茶杯，茶叶开了花飘荡在茶水表面，万古、长青……“美国人民的革命斗争几年之内完成不了呐，这时候和美国政府建立外交关系也没什么，我们的根基在于人民，就像是当年的苏俄政府。”，“……”，王耀愣愣的看着周先生，周先生放下了茶杯。

“而且啊，现在南亚那边热闹得很，中东也一样，整个欧洲都跟着蠢蠢欲动，美国和苏联的眼睛没有放在我们这。”，“嗯。”，“他们争霸他们的，我们发展我们的，我们发展好了，紧张的是他们。正好美国失势，他比我们紧张。和他们谈谈，苏联肯定也紧张。”，“先生，您说得我都明白。”，“你是放不下。”，“我……”，王耀看着手中的茶杯，他突然举起杯子狠狠喝了一口，周先生看王耀被呛得直咳嗽赶紧给了他拍拍背。

“你呀……”

“先生，我听您的，不会任性的。”，王耀抬头看着周先生，他的眼睛泪汪汪的，不知道是被呛得还是真的哭了，周先生微微一笑，“石头你还要吗？”，“什么？”，“我给你留着呢。”，“不……我不要。”，“那我继续给你留着。”，周先生又拍了拍王耀，“耀儿，来看看吧，海棠花开得多好。”。

断肠别离相思花，惜悟情深正动人。（信口胡诌，轻点批评）

5月29日，巴基斯坦大使带来了中国总理的回信，中国主席和中国总理欢迎尼克松总统的访问，届时他们可以进行直接、深入的交流，他可以从伊斯兰堡飞往一个不对外开放的机场，飞机方面他们可以选择巴基斯坦的波音飞机，中国也可以派出飞机来接，总之，中国总理先生期待着和基辛格博士的会晤。

尼克松抑制不住自己的激动对基辛格说，“这真是二战结束以后美国总统收到的最重要的信件。”，哈佛博士表示赞同，阿尔弗雷德很及时的闯了进来，“先生，我想您现在有心情来一杯香槟了。”，他举起手中的香槟晃了晃，尼克松笑了起来，还拍了拍基辛格，“这是当然的，我甚至可以喝一整瓶。”，“NONONO。”，阿尔弗雷德晃晃手指，他微笑着把香槟背到身后，“点到即止。”，尼克松看着他，很快点了点头。

“哥哥。”

娜塔莎带着阿纳托利进来了，“你的猫生病了。”，“什么？”，伊万从一堆文件里抬起头，“阿纳托利怎么了？”，“它太老了，不小心从树上掉下来，好像是骨折了。”，娜塔莎安抚着怀里不停发抖的猫咪，“那你应该带它去看医生，我又不是兽医。”，伊万叹口气把笔扔在一边，“我看看。”，娜塔莎迅速抓住他的手，“你已经把自己关在这封闭的室内好几天了，走吧，我们陪阿纳托利去看医生。”，伊万一怔，然后甩开了娜塔莎，他有些生气的对妹妹大喊，“我现在很忙，这样的小事你用不着来烦我。”，“什么？”，娜塔莎睁大眼睛，然后她的眼睛慢慢泛起水雾。

“混蛋哥哥，你这算什么！”

娜塔莎抱着阿纳托利哭着跑出去了，“娜塔莉……”，伊万跟着追了出去，他一边恼火一边在后面喊着娜塔莎的名字，最后，娜塔莎停了下来。伊万走到她身边安抚她，“娜塔莉亚，我这两天真的很忙，你要体谅体谅我。”，娜塔莎愤怒地看着他，眼泪一颗接一颗的掉下来，“你在忙什么？那些乱七八糟的事跟你有什么关系？你怎么不去关心关心我们？那些离我们几千公里的事难道比苏联的发展还要重要吗？”，“我……”，伊万被娜塔莎说的无言以对，他垂下眼睛想了一会又看向妹妹，“那些一样关乎着苏联的未来。”，“哼！”，娜塔莎摇头后退几步，“那些和苏联的未来没关系，和你的野心有关系！”。

“你说什么？”

伊万睁大眼睛看着自己的妹妹，他不敢相信这是从娜塔莎嘴里说出来的话，“你再给我说一遍？”，“你的野心！就是你的野心！”，娜塔莎大声说，“你和阿尔弗雷德，从波罗的海到里雅斯特，从太平洋西岸到大西洋东岸，从南到北，每一处都是你们所争夺的，你完全忘了你代表的是什么，苏维埃是什么，你该去做什么。”，娜塔莎一边哭一边大喊，她的声音回荡在整个克里姆林宫。

“你已经忘记了自己的心，你是个只会扩张的‘沙皇’！”

“啪！”

这声耳光打懵了两个人，阿纳托利被吓坏了，彻底缩在娜塔莎怀里不敢动了，娜塔莎眼睛睁得大大的，她的眼珠颤抖的像是莫斯科纷乱的大雪，她甚至不敢看回自己的哥哥，伊万也立马就后悔了，可是挥出的手再也收不回来了，他手足无措的看着娜塔莎，想要伸出手摸摸妹妹的头，娜塔莎一转身飞快地跑了。

“我讨厌死你了！”

“娜塔莉亚！回来……”

妹妹越跑越远，直到再也看不见，伊万无力的垂下手臂，他低下头，看到地面上不断的出现新鲜的圆水滴，怎么回事？难道克里姆林宫漏水了？伊万正想着，彼得洛夫的声音从他背后响起，“您怎么在这呢？红旗歌舞团的同志们都准备好了。”，“嗯？”，伊万扭头看着彼得洛夫，“您怎么哭……”，“他们在哪？”，“列宁墓那。”，“我居然忘了。”，伊万立刻往前走，彼得洛夫追了上去，“给您纸巾。”，“不需要！”。

伊利亚把自己的手风琴重新调整了一遍，他听到大家都激动地低声呼喊起来，伊利亚抬起头，看到远处走来了一队人，其中一个有着迷人的红色眼睛，那就是他的祖国了。伊利亚一笑，抱紧了怀里的手风琴。

伊万从另一边走上了列宁墓，他看着下面仰头看着他的歌舞团精英，更远处是围观的莫斯科市民，他们三三两两站在那看着他，还有几个小孩子在跟他招手，伊万下意识地抬起手对着大家挥了挥手，一种回到了1941年的感觉。只是，现在是六月份，没有大雪，城外也没有兵临城下的敌军，只有，他和他的人民。

“开始吧，各位。”

伊万的声音很柔和但是很洪亮，他目视前方笔直地站着，背后是深红色的砖石，随着指挥挥舞起指挥棒，所有人都开始了自己的演奏，前奏渐息，优雅的合唱声响起，他们唱着的是著名的《神圣的战争》。三十年前，那些年轻人唱着这首歌，端起枪誓死保卫莫斯科，保卫自己的祖国，那一刻他们变成了一个整体，不分你我。伊万突然一震，娜塔莎的声音回荡不停——“你已经忘记了自己的心，你是个只会扩张的‘沙皇’！”，不，娜塔莉亚，你错了，我必须胜利，不管我是沙俄还是苏联，这都是始终不变的，这就是我的心。

“苏维埃是不一样的。”

一个陌生的声音无端响起，伊万又是一震，他看向身边，那些人都在认真听着，这声音并不来自他们，那来自哪里呢？而且，并不是完全陌生，他听过的！伊万开始寻找声音的来源，他没有找到，但他看到了一个人，第一排演奏手风琴的，是伊利亚。

伊万有些激动，他也不知道自己为什么这么激动，他收紧手指克制自己的情绪，伊利亚突然睁开眼睛，他的视线刚好和伊万对上了，淡紫色的眼睛温柔寂静，弯弯的弧度漂亮又带着治愈，他冲伊万微微一点头，然后继续闭着眼睛演奏了。伊万想要喊停，但是大家听得那么认真，伊万只能等演奏完了再说。

很快，这场简单的演出落下了帷幕，一共唱了五首歌，以《神圣的战争》开始，以《斯拉夫女人的告别》终结，大家意犹未尽的散去，伊万刚要跑下去找伊利亚，彼得洛夫拉住了他，“总书记同志喊您呢。”，伊万不情愿的挣脱开，“什么事？”，“印度外长明天就要来了，我们的准备工作还没完成。”，“这有什么好问我的，和以前一样不就行了，我还有事。”，伊万要走又被拉住了，“总书记同志一定要您来。”，“苏卡不列！”，伊万终于忍不住骂了一句，他看回去，那里已经没有了伊利亚的身影，所有人都离开了，这里只剩他和彼得洛夫还有列宁墓。

伊万重重一哼甩掉彼得洛夫的手，“我知道了我知道了！烦死了，我这就去找他。”，他蹬蹬的跑下去了，彼得洛夫摇摇头，“我的祖国啊，您这是怎么了？”。


	117. 第一百一十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

6月6日，印度外长斯瓦兰·辛格到达了莫斯科，拉吉夫刚下飞机就看到了伊万，“好久不见，我的朋友。”。拉吉夫激动地和伊万握手，结果苏联先生拉起他就要走，“您要去哪？”，“红旗歌舞团的演出就要开始了，再晚就来不及了。”，伊万头也不回地说，拉着拉吉夫就上了车。“坐好了。”，伊万一脚油门踩到底，车像火箭一样嗖得飞了出去，拉吉夫吓得扒紧了车门，“您……您慢点啊……”。

“很抱歉，布拉金斯基先生他……就、爱飙车这一个毛病……”，葛罗米柯对惊呆了的辛格外长解释，印度人愣了大半天才回过神，“哦，没什么没什么，布拉金斯基先生能这么有活力说明苏联发展的非常棒，这是好事。”，“谢谢。”。

“吱嘎！”

刹车声把拉吉夫吓了一跳，他从车里下来的时候已经有点天地倒转了，苏联先生是怎么做到开这么快的车还不打滑的？他一路上还精准的避开了所有“障碍”，难怪他飞机开的这么好……“我们快进去。”，伊万拽起还飘飘忽的拉吉夫就冲了进去。

台上演奏早已开始，伊万没有看到伊利亚，他想了想，立马往后台跑，拉吉夫一头雾水的又跟着他跑到了后台。

“你们找谁？”

一个人拦住了急急忙忙乱跑的伊万，“我……”，伊万努力想着伊利亚的名字，“请问伊利亚·伊里奇·乌里扬诺夫先生在吗？”，“嗯？您找我的老师干什么？”，那个人很是惊讶，“什么？”，伊万比他还要惊讶，这个人起码有四十岁了，但是伊利亚怎么看都不会超过三十岁，他居然是这个人的老师？

“奥金涅茨·西多罗夫，你又在吵什么？”，伊利亚的声音从另一边传了过来，他抱着自己的手风琴探出头，“是您？”，伊利亚一眼就看到了伊万，他放下手风琴就跑了过来，“您怎么到这里来了？他们不担心吗？”，伊万奇怪地问，“他们？”，“亲爱的祖国，您可不能来这种地方，快回去吧。”，伊利亚对伊万说，伊万更惊讶了，“您怎么认出我的？”，“您是我的祖国啊。”，“……”，伊万看着伊利亚，对方一点也不回避他的眼神，落落大方的对他微笑。

“您真让我佩服，很少有人能一眼认出我。”，伊万认真的打量着伊利亚，旁边的奥金涅茨有点不好意思的看了一眼伊万，他也没认出这位是自家祖国的化身。伊万似乎完全忘了旁边有人，他直接给了伊利亚一个拥抱，“我可以再给您一个贴面礼吗？”，“……”，奥金涅茨和拉吉夫一脸黑线的看着伊万，伊利亚拍拍伊万，“您的愿望我不会拒绝。”，“谢谢！”，伊万很迅速的给了伊利亚一个非常亲密的贴面礼，他又看着他，终于忍不住又给了他一个吻。“！！”，旁边两个人头顶轰然炸了。

“勃列日涅夫式的友好之吻。”

伊万非常骄傲的看着伊利亚，对面的人并没有一点儿慌乱，他的笑容平静又治愈，似乎多看几眼就能抚平心中所有的伤痕，“这可真是太友好了，谢谢您的吻，让奥金涅茨送您回去吧。”，伊利亚说，他转身回去，伊万在他身后喊，“您要去哪？”，伊利亚回头看着伊万，“接下来我就要上台演奏了，我得把我的手风琴调好。”，伊万立马表示他要留下来看演出，伊利亚笑着摇摇头，“别任性了。”，他示意另一边的拉吉夫，“您不能冷落了您的客人。”，“……”，伊万回头看了一眼拉吉夫，“？”，拉吉夫觉得苏联先生的眼神很可怕，他下意识躲开了伊万的视线。

“真是抱歉，我怠慢了您。”，伊万跟拉吉夫道歉，拉吉夫吓了一跳，他甚至忘了是要点头还是摇头，只好摇头晃脑的摆手，“不不，别这么说。”，“嗯。”，伊万又转回看着伊利亚，“恕我冒昧，可以……留个电话给我吗？我想、我认为，和您聊聊天也许是件不错的事。”，他说完也很没底气，他们才见了三面，就这样要别人的电话实在太唐突，就算这是自己的人民也不好……

“当然可以。”

伊利亚掏出一个小本子，他写了一行数字撕下来交给了伊万，“这是我的电话，有时间我们可以去莫斯科河边走走。”，伊万惊喜的接过纸条，郑重的放进口袋，他还想再来一次“勃列日涅夫式的友好之吻”，但是想想旁边两位还是算了，“感谢您。”，“您能开心就好。”，伊利亚又推了伊万一下，“回去吧，我等着您的电话。”，“好。”。

拉吉夫又跟着伊万回到了克里姆林宫，伊万不那么焦急以后车速一点没降，他似乎更加兴奋了，一路上飚的差点把拉吉夫吓出心脏病。

“哦，我的毗湿奴神，我快要死了。”，拉吉夫摊在座位上起不来，伊万打开车门又钻回车里看着他，“甘地先生，到了。”，拉吉夫有气无力的看着他，“布拉金斯基先生，原谅我的冒犯，我再也不想坐您的车了。”，伊万心情很好，他歪头笑着问，“为什么？”，“您这不是开车，您这是开火箭。”，“哈哈哈。”，伊万绕到另一边打开车门把拉吉夫请了下来，“很抱歉，这也是~勃列日涅夫式的友好飙车。”，“……”。

苏联和印度在8日发表了联合声明，要求巴基斯坦政府立即采取措施，阻止东巴的难民继续涌入印度，并且恢复东巴的和平。印度人失望的发现，苏联并不愿破坏苏巴关系，他们对东巴独立运动报以同情的态度，但仍旧强调这是巴基斯坦内政，拉吉夫也只好接受了，他跟着辛格外长悻悻的回去了新德里。

快到七月，巴基斯坦国内的局势恶化了，拉吉夫并没有听从阿尔弗雷德的警告，印军在印巴边境不断集结，反复的搞军事演习，同时叶海亚·汗总统政治重建计划破产，美国的调停努力也失败，难民潮更加放肆的涌入印度，这让印度不堪重负。拉吉夫一横心开始着手打“难民牌”试图孤立巴基斯坦，从而达到削弱巴基斯坦力量的目的，只是，他还没有得到苏联的明确支持，起码得有个可靠的联盟作为依托才行。

“真是辛苦您了，侯赛因先生，能在这样的情况下做到这样细致的接待真是让我感动不已，放心好了，美国绝对会维护巴基斯坦的应有利益。”，阿尔弗雷德站在风中，夏日和煦的夜风把他的金发吹得柔柔摆动，他没有跟上次去北京一样穿的很休闲，他换上了非常正式的西装，还特地打了一个精巧的领结，看上去真是一表人才。

拉贾沉默着和阿尔弗雷德握手，现在国内局势混乱，外部还有印度人蠢蠢欲动，他实在是提不起精神继续微笑了，“琼斯先生，这条线路我们已经提前试飞过了，完全可以保证您和基辛格先生的安全，祝你们一路顺风。”，阿尔弗雷德满意的点头，“您实在是个讨人喜欢的聪明人，hero相信您可以处理好一切。”，“谢谢。”，拉贾挤出一个微笑，“如果可以，麻烦您代我向耀问声好。”。

“耀？”

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛看着拉贾，他用手指摩挲着下巴，“这是个好称呼，我知道了，侯赛因先生，我会转达的。”。美国人转身登上了早已转备好的飞机，这是1971年7月9日凌晨，万籁寂静，阳光潜藏在黑夜的背后，等待绽放自己的光芒。

“大哥，怎么还没睡？”，王晓京回来看到王耀还坐在那里撑着十指发呆，王耀听到王晓京的声音回过神，“晓京？你回来了啊，小奇小灵都睡了吗？”，“哥，你是不是傻了？这都快五点了，人都要醒了好吧。”，王晓京把门关好走过去给自己倒了一杯水，王耀无奈的笑笑，“真对不起，要你跟着我一起熬夜。”，“得嘞。”，王晓京转过身看着王耀，“您老可不会真心实意的跟我道歉。”，“我是真心实意的。”，“行行行，你是哥哥，你说的都对。”，“我……”，王耀突然垂下眼睛，王晓京也发现自己说错话了，他放下杯子跑过去安抚王耀。

“哥，我不是那个意思，我没要提布……”

“是我太多心了，晓京，不怪你。”，王耀拍拍王晓京的手，“我还烦你跑了那么多回去看两个小家伙，辛苦了。”，王晓京随意一挥手，“哪儿的话，你是我的哥哥……啊，我是说，我任劳任怨！”，王耀笑了笑，“现在美国人应该已经起飞了吧？”，“差不多起飞了。”，王晓京坐在了王耀身边，陪他一起看着漆黑的夜空。

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“你在想什么？”

“我在想九月开学了，送小奇小灵上学去，我一个人教不过来。”，“……”，王晓京皱起眉头，他扳过王耀，“你没想这个。”，王耀看着他，摇了摇头，“晓京，我什么也没想，我只想好好发展。”，“是吗？”，王晓京叹了口气，“没有他，你还有信心吗？”，“……”，王耀这次什么也没回答，他重新看着窗外牢牢闭上了嘴。

“哥，没有他，你发展多好都不会开心的。”

“晓京！”

“可你们是国家，这就是现实。”

“……”，王耀看着自己的弟弟，最后他转过身抱紧了王晓京，王晓京也用力回抱自己的哥哥，他拼命想要把王耀的颤抖压制住，他听到王耀颤抖的哭声，“晓京，我想他，我真的想他，我想抱抱他，但是我不能。”，“好好哭一场吧，哥。”，王晓京抱紧王耀，“哭完以后，你必须面对全新的关系了，你不能任性。”。

伊万坐在椅子里一会翘起腿一会放下，一会又想把脚放在桌子上，最后伊万放弃了，这是阿尔弗雷德那家伙才会做出的没教养的动作，他可不一样。手中那张纸条上面优雅潇洒的数字已经被记得滚瓜烂熟了，但是伊万没有勇气打电话过去，之前所有的冲动都变成了谨慎和……害羞，他看了半天叹口气放下了纸条，这时候时钟响了起来，伊万抬起头，已经十二点了，新的一天已经到来了，该睡觉啦。

“让我看看稿子。”，阿尔弗雷德冲身边的人招招手，“YES，Sir。”，很快，早已准备好的演讲稿就交到了阿尔弗雷德手里，阿尔弗雷德接过来认真读着，基辛格端着一杯咖啡走了过来对他说，“您不睡一会吗？”，阿尔弗雷德头也不抬地回答，“我不困，我得倒个时差。”，基辛格无奈的笑着，“无论是从新德里到北京还是从伊斯兰堡到北京，您都没有时差可倒，除非是从华盛顿。”，阿尔弗雷德也跟着笑起来，“我已经紧张的从华盛顿开始就睡不着了。”，“哦，这可不像您。”，“毕竟这是王耀，不是其他的什么人。”，阿尔弗雷德把稿子一收，双手靠在脑后，“是布拉金斯基最在意的人~”。

“哈~您这样子真像……”，基辛格又停住了，阿尔弗雷德看到他眼神闪烁不定，勾勾嘴角问道，“真像什么？”，基辛格看着自家祖国笑的光明磊落，微笑着回答，“真像志得意满的情人。”，“哈哈哈哈。”，阿尔弗雷德大声笑起来，把剩下几个人都吓了一跳，阿尔弗雷德一拍大腿坐得笔直，“hero不是王耀的情人哦~”，蓝色的眼睛隐藏在镜片之后闪烁着，“hero只能是正牌。”。

北京时间中午十一点，王晓京又一次闯进了王耀的办公室，“大哥！”，“他们已经到了？”，“快了快了，周先生让您一起去呢。”，“……”，王耀转身又看了一眼高高的太阳，啊，真的太耀眼了，无法直视。王耀收回视线，转身走到衣架前拿下外套，王耀咬着领带穿好外套，“走吧。”，“等等。”，王晓京过来拿下王耀咬着的领带，他温柔的帮自己的哥哥系好了领带，最后王晓京拍了拍王耀的西装，左看右看之后打了个满意的响指，“真帅！”，王耀弹了一下他的脑门，“臭小子。”，“嘿嘿。”。

王耀碰上了周先生，他是从西花厅那边来的，看来也是一夜未眠，“先生。”，“这领带打的真不错。”，周先生笑着说，王耀一怔，旁边的王晓京骄傲的昂起头，“走吧，我们去迎接远道而来的客人。”，周先生走过去拉起王耀的手，王耀看着他，琥珀色的眼睛晃了又晃，他主动挽住周先生的手臂，“您的手臂有伤，我来挽着您吧。”，周先生拍拍他的手背，“笑一笑吧，耀儿，你的笑容多好看啊。”，“……”。

——小耀，你的笑是最好看的。

——万尼亚……

中午十二点十五分，一架巴基斯坦民航707飞机降落在了北京南苑机场，所有人都屏气凝神的等待着舱门打开，王耀站在周先生身边，旁边是王晓京。那扇舱门徐徐打开，第一个出来的居然是阿尔弗雷德，他站在那冲王耀挥手，“嘿，耀！”，他金色的头发在阳光下让人移不开视线，王耀恍了神，那一年，他站在飞机上回身看着伊万，苏联人的笑容苍白而透明，那是1956年的深秋。“小耀，等我处理完了这些事，就来北京找你。”，“好，我等你，我们一起去香山，看红叶。”。

“耀？”

阿尔弗雷德奇怪的看着王耀，中国人傻了一样愣在原地，他晃晃王耀眼前，“你不打算和我握握手吗？”，“嗯？”，王耀猛的回过神，他眨了眨眼睛看清了阿尔弗雷德，王耀迅速伸出手，阿尔弗雷德也很配合，两只手同时握在了一起，“欢迎……”，“北京真是一座美丽的城市。”，阿尔弗雷德和王耀对视，这是跨越半个世界的握手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （周先生没有去机场，文里还是辛苦他跑一趟了……）


	118. 第一百一十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它是蚀刻在他眼中的红，他是蚀刻在他心中的红，最后它成了蚀刻在他生命里的红。  
> 即使经历了相离相别，他也会带着这红色继续走下去，而他将会永远陪着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是同体设定，沙苏露都是同体。第一次尝试同体，从1890到1991他们一个世纪的感情纠葛，新的世纪还会有新的故事。

“喵~”

阿纳托利的叫声闹醒了伊万，他翻了个身伸手摸着猫咪的长毛，“小家伙，你的腿已经好了，不要跟我撒娇了哦，没用的。”，“喵~”，“我不会心软的。”，“喵~~”，“好吧好吧，我这就起来了。”，伊万从床上坐了起来，他胡乱地摸着衣服，“嗯……”，谁把窗帘拉开了，太刺眼了！伊万皱着眉头用被子遮住脑袋，很快他就被热的扯下了被子，阳光洒在苍白细腻的皮肤上反着光，伊万光着身子走下床，哗啦一声把窗帘拉上了，“真是太刺眼了。”，他嘟囔着。

收音机里定时传来了清晨的广播，一首《最美好的前途》拉开了一天的好心情，伊万穿好了衣服，他先拿起阿纳托利的食盘，带着猫咪去吃饭了，“真拿你没办法，我怎么就老是对你心软呢？”，“喵~~”，“哎……”。

“先吃饭吧。”

王耀对阿尔弗雷德说，美国人点点头，“听你的安排。”，“晓京。”，王耀又转向王晓京，“已经准备好了，就在钓鱼台。”，王晓京认真地回答，王耀点点头，他看着阿尔弗雷德，美国人也毫不怯场的跟他对视，“你……会用筷子吗？”，“啊？”，阿尔弗雷德一下被问愣了，他很快就摇了摇头，“不会。”，“……”，王耀翻个白眼，他对王晓京说，“另准备几副刀叉。”，“好……”，“不用！”，阿尔弗雷德打断了王晓京，他歪头看着王耀说，“你教我不就好了？hero保证一学就会！”，“……”。

中国人准备的午餐非常丰盛，但是阿尔弗雷德一个都认不出来，这些菜和他平时吃的完全不同，甚至在本田菊那里都没怎么见过，阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头思考先吃哪一道，突然一团浇满酱汁的肉圆吸引了他的视线，阿尔弗雷德拿着自己的筷子伸向了那个肉圆。王耀看着阿尔弗雷德奋力地想要夹起一个狮子头，但是很显然他的功力不到家，别说夹起来，就是挑动一下都做不到，狮子头纹丝不动，倔强的面对美国人。阿尔弗雷德暗暗嘟囔了一句，然后在众目睽睽之下一筷子插进狮子头里，把肉丸子戳了起来。

“……”

基辛格完全被自家祖国的举动震惊了，这是多么……没有教养的行为，这要让中国人怎么看他们？原始人乡巴佬？还是徒有虚表的“暴发户”？阿尔弗雷德也注意到大家惊讶的目光，他很不高兴的放下筷子，满是无辜的看向王耀，“hero真的不会嘛。”，王耀被他逗笑了，超级大国都是这样吗？跟个小孩子一样，伊万突然变得不那么幼稚了……

“我再来教您一次。”

王耀把筷子塞回阿尔弗雷德手中，然后很自然的握住他的手，控制着他的手指，让他熟悉如何利用手指的力量操纵两根七尺六寸长的木棍，大家都没说话，继续各吃各的，周先生和基辛格低声谈论起什么。阿尔弗雷德看了一眼垂着眼睛认真教自己用筷子的王耀，中国人的英语发音真是奇怪，他不禁想起1959年在唐人街见到王耀的时候，那时他甚至以为这是一个姑娘，穿着长长的衣服，头发也长长的，眉眼清秀。

“看我干什么？你该看着自己的手。”，王耀注意到阿尔弗雷德一直看着他，他感到尴尬，王耀一推松开了阿尔弗雷德的手，“再试试？”，“哦……”，阿尔弗雷德后知后觉的重新控制着自己的筷子，“嗒！”，阿尔弗雷德手中的筷子掉在了地上，只留下一支还在他手中，“……”，阿尔弗雷德尴尬的和王耀对视了一眼，“hero……”，“晓京，你去给琼斯先生拿副刀叉吧。”，“好，稍等。”。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德丧气地把手中只剩的一支筷子也扔在了一边，一碗热腾腾的汤被送到了他眼前，“嗯？”，阿尔弗雷德惊讶的看着王耀，中国人把汤放下就转身坐好了，“等晓京拿来刀叉吧，你先喝点汤润润肺，勺子总会用吧？”，“……”，阿尔弗雷德并不觉得王耀的语气有多友好，其实王耀的语气确实不够友好，还有点鄙夷。“哼，当然会。”，阿尔弗雷德拿起勺子喝了一口汤，别说……中国的汤比亚蒂做的好喝一万倍！

王晓京很快就拿来了刀叉，阿尔弗雷德不客气的接了过去，生硬地说了句“Thanks”，王晓京嗯哼一声坐了回去，他看着阿尔弗雷德小声对王耀说，“大哥，我还是第一次见这么吃狮子头的。”，王耀差点喷出来，他正了正神，“好好吃你的，怎么那么不礼貌？这可是客人。”，“哎哟~”，王晓京挑挑眉，“我就不信你对人有多友好。”，“小兔崽子找抽是不是？一会回去了看我不揍你。”，“哎哎，大哥大哥，别生气嘛，我只是阐、述、事、实而已……哎呦！”，王晓京赶紧闭了嘴，王耀刚刚狠狠踩了他一下，王晓京疼得眼泪都要下来了，“给爷闭嘴！”，“哼……”。

“这个不好吃。”，阿尔弗雷德把剩下的狮子头挪到一边，低声对王耀吐槽，王耀立马瞪他一眼，“真是浪费。”，“什么？”，“我说你，浪费粮食。”，“？”，阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛看着王耀，“不好吃的东西我为什么硬要吃下去？”，“哼！一看就是被惯坏的少爷，这都是劳动人民的血汗，一点也不能浪费。”，王耀说得义正言辞，阿尔弗雷德就讨厌这套，和伊万一个模子刻出来的，真是无聊的理想主义者。

阿尔弗雷德想了想，一个主意冒了出来，他用叉子插起剩下的狮子头，“你说得对，不能浪费，可hero实在是吃不下，要不，你吃了？”，“你说什么！”，这不尊重人的言辞让王耀一下子怒了，他按下阿尔弗雷德的手，凑近他假装是在讨论的威胁道，“你最好给我安分点，我们现在只是初步接触，有没有结果是要看你们的态度的。”，阿尔弗雷德不甘示弱的反驳，“你也别太自信了，我可以和你合作，也可以和苏联合作，甚至和他们合作收益更大点，你又有多少筹码？”，“……”，王耀瞪了阿尔弗雷德半天，最后他冷哼一声坐了回去，阿尔弗雷德微笑着说，“耀，只有美国能帮你。”，“滚开！”，“hero没有要羞辱你，不能浪费是你说的，而且——”，阿尔弗雷德把狮子头放在王耀面前。

“我也需要你的态度。”

“你……”

“我们的诚意绝对是最大的，倒是您，琼斯先生，可不能两面三刀。”，王晓京伸手夹过王耀面前的狮子头，直接塞进了嘴里，他一边嚼一边看着阿尔弗雷德，“今天的狮子头做得非常好，我们应该表扬一下准备宴会的同志们，没有比今天更好的了。”，王晓京笑着拍拍王耀，“你说对吧？哥。”，“……”，王耀看着弟弟，他感到一股强烈的耻辱感，眼眶瞬间热了起来，鼻子酸的不行，“哥，别这样。”，王晓京抓紧王耀的肩膀，“周先生他们看着呢。”，“抱歉，晓京。”。

下午四点，中美会谈正式开始了，周先生到的时候，美国人已经在等着他们了，基辛格有些拘束，阿尔弗雷德完全没有一丝紧张，他对王耀伸出手，“感谢热情招待，我希望以同样的热情在美国招待各位。”，他的眼神又落在周先生身上，阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“总理先生一定要来。”，周先生落落大方地回答，“我没有去过美国，也没有去过西半球，但我们是在同一时候工作，你们在白天，我则在晚上。”，阿尔弗雷德看着中国总理，他的回答自然得体，并没有说去还是不去，中国人真是够狡猾的。

周先生说，“你们是客人，按照中国的习惯，客人先讲。”，“哦。”，阿尔弗雷德拿起稿子，他早已看得滚瓜烂熟，他呆板的念着，听上去傻乎乎的，王耀不屑的一撇嘴，阿尔弗雷德放下稿子，蓝色的眼睛直视王耀。“今天，全球的趋势使我们相遇在这里。现实把我们带到了一起，现实也会决定我们的未来。我们正是本着这种精神来到你们美丽而神秘的国家。”，王耀一弯嘴角，“不神秘。”，“嗯哼？”，“熟悉了就不神秘了。”，中国人平淡的语气和平静的笑容让阿尔弗雷德意外，他不知道要不要理解成这是王耀释放的善意，他跟着回应了一个微笑。

“我们会很快熟悉的。”

基辛格提到尼克松交给他的两个任务，一个是商定尼克松访问时间及准备工作，另一个是为尼克松进行预备性会谈，解决中美之间存在的各种问题，比如说台湾问题、联合国席位问题、日本、苏美关系以及南亚问题。

王耀首先接上南亚局势，阿尔弗雷德一哼，“你这是在还侯赛因先生的人情吗？”，王耀白他一眼，“拉贾是我的朋友，也是我的弟弟，我不会看着他被拉吉夫欺负。”，“真是感人的兄弟之情。”，阿尔弗雷德夸张地说，“你的兄弟真多~”，接着他在王耀凌厉的目光中换了个语气，阿尔弗雷德推推眼镜正经道，“美国反对通过军事手段解决东巴问题，如果印度企图这样做，我们会坚决反对，如果他还想针对中国，那更不行，美国的援助可不是用来对付‘朋、友’的，这一点上我们的观点是一致的。”，“哼。”，阿尔弗雷德看到王耀嘴角的冷笑。

“那么，我们谈谈台湾问题吧。”

“嗯哼。”

阿尔弗雷德知道重点来了，要论亲疏，王晓湾才是王耀正牌亲妹妹，然而这个亲妹妹也是伤透了他这个亲哥哥的心，甚至不如拉贾来的亲切贴心。

“我们不会接受‘两个中国’的说法，台湾是中国的固有领土，无论何时都不容许任何人、任何组织、任何国家搞分裂中国的图谋。在联合国也只能有一个中国，如果你们要保留台湾席位，那么我绝不会考虑回归联合国。”，王耀看着阿尔弗雷德，中国人的眼中没有一丝柔软的光，那个眼神阿尔弗雷德见过，在亚瑟描绘的画里，那个东方帝王眼神冷漠，不带任何感情，即便后来低到尘埃里，他也没有动摇过，就连巴黎和会上，王耀有求于阿尔弗雷德，他的眼神都是坚定的，一点也不卑微让步。

阿尔弗雷德突然很喜欢王耀这样的眼神，多么真实，不像本田菊，日本人总是谦卑的低着头站在那，双手垂在身体两侧，用最细软的声音说着最狠的话，“如果在座的各位不同意日本的提议，那么在下就没有继续留在这的意义。”，本田菊说完抬起头，墨色的眼睛里毫无波澜，甚至没有焦距，他看着面前的阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟和弗朗西斯无声地笑着，最后他默默转过身，一切行云流水不拖泥带水，如同风浅浅扫过樱花一样淡然。

“告辞。”

“噗。”

寂静的会场里不知从哪里发出一声轻轻的讥笑声，阿尔弗雷德无端觉得这笑声令人毛骨悚然，他慌忙寻找声音的来源，却被紧接着亚瑟、弗朗西斯还有一大群人拦住本田菊的吵闹声彻底打乱了，他看到王耀站在一边，低着头，一动不动。

阿尔弗雷德知道王耀有多失望，可是这样的结果也是必然的，中国太过弱小，日本已经有了取代他成为东亚中心的能力，只欠一把火而已。这里没人会听中国的声音，他们只会听强者的，那就是被团团围住的本田菊。阿尔弗雷德于心不忍，他走了过去跟王耀“道歉”，中国人依旧倔强的说，“我不会签字的。”。

“我也是战胜国，我凭什么不能要求收回自己的领土？”

“耀，这个世界很现实，只有强者才会有话语权。”，阿尔弗雷德记得自己是这么回复的，他收到了王耀不敢置信的目光，他却不为所动，他执着的输出自己的思想，“民主思想会给您带来自由，您该学学我是如何做的。”，王耀很明显不信，阿尔弗雷德清楚，现在中国国内不只有西方的自由科学，还有一股异军突起的洪流——红色苏维埃。

“您一定会明白的！”，他这样对王耀喊着，可是换不回王耀的转身，中国人一步一步坚定不移的离开了，阿尔弗雷德看到一个侍者挡住了王耀，他给了王耀一杯酒，王耀也接了过去，他们沉默着走向了远处，淹没在了人群里。

那是谁？

阿尔弗雷德不知道那是谁，只是那个身影让他觉得非常熟悉，似曾相识？是谁呢？到现在，阿尔弗雷德都记得那个身影，高挑又坚实，无意中露出的淡金色头发……淡金色？阿尔弗雷德猛地个一激灵，难道是他？不，怎么可能！苏俄根本没有被邀请，一个恐怖的红色恶魔怎么有资格参加这样自由民主的会议？可是……阿尔弗雷德看着对面的王耀，他还在就台湾问题喋喋不休。

“台湾自古以来都是中国不可分割的一部分！”

“你是不是遇到了他？”

“嗯？”

王耀被阿尔弗雷德没头没脑的一句问懵了，什么？他遇到了谁？这家伙是不是根本没听他说什么？他在神游什么！王耀耐着性子问，“我遇到了谁？”，“伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基！”，阿尔弗雷德大声说，王耀更奇怪了，这关伊万什么事？难道美苏在台湾问题上达成了什么不可告人的肮脏协议？我去他大爷的蹦嘚！王耀恨不得现在就去莫斯科把那只熊狠狠揍一顿，不，一顿不解气，最好是揍到他彻底求饶！

“这和苏联有什么关系？”

王耀严厉地质问让阿尔弗雷德反应了过来，这不是巴黎和会，更不是1919年，现在是1971年，中苏矛盾极其尖锐的时候，他也因为越南战争和经济停滞恐惧着苏联的威胁，如果不做点什么，他可能要输给那个北极熊了。

“呃？”，阿尔弗雷德赶紧解释，“这和苏联没有关系，这是我们之间的问题，请不要误会。”，他又看了一眼基辛格，“关于各位提出的撤军、不搞‘一中一台’的问题我们都可以考虑。”，“那你们能接受吗？”，王耀毫不放松的追问，阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，“基本接受。”，“那不基本的呢？”，“耀，我们是谈判，然后达成共识，你不能搞一言堂，我们得商量。”，“哼！”，王耀一拍扶手，“你们到底有没有诚意！”，“当然有，尼克松总统很重视美中关系。”，“呵呵”。


End file.
